Ridicule, mon cher Riddle !
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: Lorsque Tom débarque en 1996, il en est certain : il n'a pas son égal pour s'attirer des ennuis. A part Harry. Et les ennuis ne font que commencer, entre Mages Noirs passés et présents, les Gryffondor ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Pas de slash, mais présence d'un futur dramione.
1. Prologue : Nurmengard

Encore une fic autour de mon chouchou, Tommy. En fait, c'est en lisant "Souvenirs Présents" que je me suis rappelé de ce vieux squelette qui traînait sur mon ordi et que j'ai réactivé.

Bref...

**Rating :** pour une fois, je pense pouvoir lui mettre K+. Depuis quelques temps, j'avoue être abonnée au T (violence), mais peut-être qu'elle sera plus gentillette... euh ou pas.

**Pairing : **Les histoires d'amour, c'est nul.

**Disclaimer : **rien de m'appartient, si ce n'est l'intrigue.

**Résumé : **Tom Riddle version 1942 débarque subitement à Poudlard, le soir de la rentrée de la sixième année de Harry. Souci numéro 1 : Les voyages dans le temps d'une telle ampleur sont impossibles. Souci numéro 2 : Tom n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se produire, mais il est à peu près certain d'être innocent (pour le cas présent) et soupçonne Grindelwald d'être le responsable. Souci numéro 3 : le Voldemort actuel est toujours bien présent et manifeste son intérêt quant à son double passé. Souci numéro 4 : Grindelwald vient de s'échapper de Nurmengard.

Nott a raison, Tom Riddle n'a pas son égal pour s'attirer des ennuis, à part peut-être Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Nurmengard<br>**

De lourds nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel menaçant.

Le vent puissant soulevait l'écume de l'océan en proie à la tourmente et menait les vagues vers la falaise obscure contre laquelle elles s'écrasaient avec fracas dans un effroyable tonnerre de ressac. La tempête menaçait d'éclater. Déjà un éclair zébrait le ciel, illuminant la haute tour qui s'élevait au dessus de la falaise escarpée luttant contre l'océan en furie.

Nurmengard, la terrible prison ayant servie au non moins terrible mage noir Grindelwald durant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Un oiseau traversa la lande inquiétante, malgré la pluie battante. Il s'agissait d'un aigle puissant, aux ailes musculeuses, au plumage fuligineux. Le rapace s'approcha de la tour, lutta contre la colère céleste pour s'élever vers les étages, s'arrêta en face de la fenêtre munie de barreaux d'une cellule. L'aigle lança le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Il passa sans ambages au travers des barreaux.

À l'intérieur de la cellule sombre, où l'humide rendait le froid glacial, une silhouette malingre, rabougrie par les années se leva. Un nouvel éclair claqua, projetant sa lueur blafard sur le visage anguleux à la peau parcheminée surmontée par quelques cheveux fillasses ressemblant à une toile d'araignée.

Ralenti par la douleur du temps, le vieillard s'approcha du paquet, un sourire carnassier découvrant sa dentition gâtée. Il se baissa avec raideur et ramassa le paquet qu'il ouvrit en grande hâte, de crainte que les gardes n'arrivassent trop tôt. Le paquet contenait une pomme d'or dans laquelle le vieil homme s'empressa de croquer. Il la dévora goulûment jusqu'au trognon qu'il lança par la fenêtre. À temps. Déjà les gardes de Nurmengard arrivaient.

Ils le malmenèrent de questions, fouillèrent sa cellule. En vain. Les preuves avaient disparu et déjà le fruit magique faisait effet. Le vieil homme sentait son essence mielleuse se répandre dans ses veines, véhiculant avec elle, une vitalité nouvelle. Rictus édenté aux lèvres, le vieil homme s'allongea sur le lit. Un vieillard s'endormait, un puissant mage noir se réveillerait.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est court. C'est pour ça que je poste le premier chapitre, également très court (je ferais plus long par la suite), en suivant.<p> 


	2. Le sort en question

Donc voilà la suite. C'est court, mais après, c'est plus long.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le sort en question<br>**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

La question tambourinait son esprit à lui en donnait une mauvaise migraine.

Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Cette question ne cessait de le tourmenter. Il avait beau tenter de l'écarter, de l'effacer de son esprit, elle parvenait toujours à s'insinuer à la manière d'un serpent, à l'étrangler de peur.

Que faisait-il là ?

Il regarda nerveusement ses longues mains délicates comme si elles seules le rattachait encore à la réalité. Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Tout ce qui se produisait lui paraissait si... absurde ! Tant de manuels prétendaient que c'était impossible. Et pourtant, il se trouva là, devant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, attendant nerveusement que l'on débatte de son cas, que l'on décide son sort.

Qu'allait-il devenir ?

L'adolescent quitta la contemplation hypnotique de ses mains pour reporter son attention sur le Gryffondor qui le tenait en respect, une baguette en houx dangereusement pointée en direction de son coeur. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'au moindre geste suspect, il n'hésiterait pas à faire usage d'un maléfice. Habituellement pourtant, les Gryffondors étaient d'une niaiserie à rivaliser avec cette cruche d'Emily, une moldue de son orphelinat qui était également une grande admiratrice de Disney. L'été dernier cependant, Emily avait découvert qu'elle avait grandi et qu'il y avait plus intéressant que les mièvreries écoeurantes tournant autour d'un faon et d'un putois à la sexualité incertaine : les garçons. Et plus précisément, lui, Tom Riddle.

Riddle ne regrettait pas son orphelinat, pas plus que ce pot-de-colle d'Emily. Même s'il se trouvait dans le futur, même si son avenir était incertain, y repensait, se remémorer les sombres heures passées à récurer les locaux minables, avaient quelques choses de rassurants.

Le Gryffondor l'observait toujours avec une lueur mauvaise. Comme il était un digne descendant de Serpentard et qu'il avait quelque chose entre les deux oreilles, Riddle supposa que son futur lui avait, par le passé, commis quelques actes à l'encontre du Gryffondor. La situation était assez tordue et Riddle était soulagé que cet abruti de Brus fût resté à l'orphelinat de 1942 pour ne pas faire une remarque désobligeante quant à son nom de famille. Riddle. Ridicule.

Quel jeu du sort l'avait conduit en 1996 ?

Riddle grommela intérieurement et voulant à tout prix fuir les questions qui harcelaient son esprit, il entreprit de cuisiner le Gryffondor aussi chaleureux que de l'azote liquide. Il devait impérativement en apprendre plus sur cette époque.

- Je suppose que j'ai fait parlé de moi ?

La question était stupide, la formulation pitoyable, même lorsque l'on s'adressait à un Gryffondor à la limite de l'illettrisme.

- En effet, railla son gardien.

Et la réponse était à la hauteur de la question. Toutefois Riddle dévisagea le Gryffondor avec intensité, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'impressionner son interlocuteur. Il jugea qu'il était assez pathétique, petit et maigrichon comme un chaton asthmatique. Des cheveux broussailleux à faire pâlir d'effroi Abraxas Malefoy peinait à dissimuler une étrange cicatrice en éclair. Les yeux émeraude surprit l'attention particulière qu'accordait Riddle à la cicatrice.

- Cette cicatrice est assez célèbre, annonça le Gryffondor.

Riddle eut le mauvais pressentiment que la suite ne lui plairait pas. En général, lorsqu'un Gryffondor se vantait, il devenait parfaitement insupportable.

- C'est ton futur toi qui me l'a faite.

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans le regard du Serpentard. Allait-il obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il était devenu ? Un autre point se glissa dans son esprit. Comment se faisait-il qu'un adolescent de cet âge eût survécu avec son lui du futur ? Soudain réfrigéré, Riddle tenta de contenir la nervosité nouvelle qui montait en lui. Lorsque McGonagall version vieille lionne acariâtre l'avait conduit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le Gryffondor s'y trouvait. Se pouvait-il qu'il possédât un pouvoir exceptionnel, à même d'intéresser le dingue des sucreries ? À même de tenir son futur lui en échec ? À même de résister au terrible Grindelwald ?

Riddle retint tant bien que mal un frisson. Il découvrit alors que le Gryffondor l'observait avec ces mêmes bulles pétillantes de mauvais vin qui dansaient dans le regard que Dumbledore. Une vague odeur de serpent grillé titilla les narines du descendant de Serpentard. Le Gryffondor eut un large sourire, révélant ses dents biens blanches avec un air qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Je me nomme Harry Potter.

Potter ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose... un idiot de deuxième année qui s'amusait à frimer sur un balais pour amuser les filles. Du moins était-ce le cas en 1942.

La porte s'ouvrit et Riddle sursauta.

C'était le professeur qui ignorait que les règles les plus élémentaires d'hygiène impliquait de se laver quotidiennement les cheveux. Répugnant. Avec son teint blafard qui n'était pas sans rappeler un vampire, il était vaguement effrayant. Vaguement seulement, car Riddle était Riddle et aucun sorcier n'était suffisamment puissant pour l'effrayer. À part Dumbledore. Et Grindelwald. Et peut-être son futur lui. Et Potter. Et...

Et il entra avant d'aller plus loin dans la liste.

Les enseignants le dévisageaient avec des regards peu avenant. Riddle eut la tentation de vouloir se faire tout petit. Ridicule ! Il n'était pas un pleutre de Poufsouffle. Alors pourquoi sentait-il ses tripes se tordre sous le regard cuisant du professeur aux cheveux graisseux de chauve-souris qui suintait de haine ? Jamais Riddle n'avait rencontré un être irradiait à ce point fureur et de haine. À part Grindelwald. À l'évocation du terrible Mage Noir, Riddle fut saisit d'un nouveau frisson et ses entrailles se tortillèrent affreusement. En comparaison, McGonagall paraissait presque chaleureuse. Il y avait en outre, deux sorciers que Riddle ne connaissait : un tout petit sorcier avec des lunettes et des dents de lapin, ainsi qu'une sorcière affectée d'un certain embonpoint. Et puis il y avait Dumbledore qui le fixait avec une intensité telle qu'il aurait pu le transpercer du regard plus sûrement qu'un basilic.

- Harry, dis moi ce que tu penses que nous devrions faire.

Cheveux-Gras manqua de s'étrangler en entendant cette phrase (du moins Riddle le supposa car le très expressif sorcier venait de lever un sourcil réprobateur), songeant probablement que Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus gâteux. Du temps de Riddle, Dumbledore n'était déjà pas particulièrement sain d'esprit mais visiblement le temps avait gravement endommagé les neurones restant.

- Eh bien, tout dépend de la Chambre des Secrets, commença Potter. Tout dépend de savoir s'il a trouvé son entrée qui se trouvait sous le viaduc.

Riddle ne put s'empêcher de manifester son intérêt en entendant cette nouvelle. Intérêt qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Gryffondor.

- De quelle date viens-tu précisément ?

Potter avait-il une mémoire de jobarbille ou un QI de sniffleur ? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà dit ?

- 20 janvier 1942, claqua Riddle agacé de se répéter.

Un air satisfait apparu sur le visage de Potter.

- Il dit la vérité.

Riddle eut vaguement l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Par un Gryffondor qui plus est, ce qui était particulièrement avilissant.

- Donc, poursuivit Potter, il n'a encore rien fait de mal. Ou de trop mal. Ce n'est donc pas encore un meurtrier. Il serait donc injuste de l'envoyer à Azkaban et encore plus injuste de vouloir le punir pour les crimes qu'il n'a pas encore commis.

Ce que les Gryffondor pouvaient être niais. Cependant, dans le cas présent, Riddle appréciait leur complexe de sauveur, à la différence de la chauve-souris huileuse dont le regard assassin ne cessait de faire l'aller retour entre Potter et Riddle, Riddle et Potter. Potter soutenait le regard de l'enseignant avec la même colère. Riddle eut le sentiment que Potter n'agissait pas uniquement par bonté de coeur, mais aussi pour s'opposer à Cheveux-Gras. En d'autres termes, Riddle se retrouvait entre un enseignant au nez crochu qui rêvait visiblement de l'accrocher à croc de boucher et un jeune sorcier qui avait survécu à son lui du futur. Fantastique. Nott avait raison, il n'avait pas son pareil pour s'attirer des ennuis.

- Toutefois, poursuivit Potter, on ne peut le laisser en liberté, c'est trop dangereux, aussi bien pour nous que pour lui.

- Pour lui ? Releva Cheveux-Gras.

- On ignore comment réagirait Voldemort s'il apprenait son existence. Il pourrait aussi bien chercher à en faire un Mangemort de plus que vouloir l'éliminer.

Riddle déglutit avec difficulté. Pourquoi, même dans le futur, il était capable de se mettre un Mage Noir à dos ?

- Il est également évident que l'on ne peut en avertir le Ministère. Scrimgeour est si avide de résultat qu'il s'empresserait de l'empaler en place publique.

Empaler ? Cette fois-ci, Riddle tremblait pour de bon. Et Dumbledore qui ne cessait de le dévisager de son air impénétrable, avec une telle intensité que cela en devenait obscène. McGonagall gardait sa moue de dégoût. Seule la petite sorcière replète ne lui semblait pas trop hostile.

- Il doit donc rester à Poudlard, termina Potter.

Dumbledore opina.

- Nous étions parvenu à la même conclusion.

Riddle se détendit.

- Je n'ai moi-même pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, reprit le directeur de Poudlard. Pour une raison que j'ignore, le Tom Riddle des années 40 se retrouve parmi nous, ou plutôt devrais-je dire une version du Tom Riddle. Les méandres du temps sont encore bien méconnus, cependant je pense ne pas me tromper en avançant que le Tom Riddle du présent n'a aucun souvenir de sa mésaventure passée -ou actuelle, je vous laisse choisir le terme- et il est peu probable de pouvoir renvoyer ce jeune homme dans son époque. Les voyages temporelles d'une telle ampleur sont impossibles.

La nouvelle frappa l'adolescent du passé comme un Impardonnable. Nauséeux, il se demanda ce qui était le pire. Ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez soi ou imaginer la possibilité, suggéré avec un immense tact, qu'il ne fût qu'une copie de lui-même ?

* * *

><p>Voilou, vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

La suite viendra dans une semaine.


	3. Mauvais Sort

**Edit du 06/11/2011 : Merci à Circée et à Eurydice Wood de m'avoir signaler quelques fautes. Vraiment désolée.**

Voici la suite !

Mais avant quelques mots. Cette fic se déroulera très essentiellement du point de vu de Tom, avec quelques rares aller-retour chez Voldy. Au début, je reprend plus ou moins le le tome 6, mais peu à peu, je m'en éloigne. D'autre part, cette fic sera séparée en deux parties : sixième (20-25 chapitres à vu de nez, rating K+) et septième (idem mais rating T) années. J'essaye de rester fidèle aux livres, dans la mesure du possible.

Contrairement à certaines apparences de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas une parodie, mais une véritable histoire (soit dit au passage, un jour je vais rassembler tous mes passages avec les Mangemorts pour en faire une fic à part). Ok, des fois je m'emporte une peu. D'ailleurs, j'avoue que le début est **un peu sanglant. **Mais c'est pas violent.

Bref, je remercie tous mes reviewers adorés : **Circée **toujours présente à la review, **Matsu, darkmoonlady, Euridyce Woods, AdelheidRei, Bill le gros **mon fidèle serviteur, **fuhatsu.** Vos reviews font toujours plaisir ^^. Et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous n'aimez pas non plus.

Comme il y a des reviewers loggés et anonymes, je pense que la prochaine RAR sera directement en entête.

Sur ce, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira (les Schattenaltern sont les adeptes de Grindelwald):

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Mauvais Sort  La victoire de Rogue**

À la base, c'était une idée de MacNair. Ou d'Avery. Peu importait à présent.

Les cinq Mangemorts avaient d'abord pris soin d'attirer leur futur cobaye avec une immonde chaussette dont l'odeur pestilentielle ne laisser aucun doute sur son propriétaire : Rabastan Lestrange. L'elfe de maison avait accouru avec la plus grande hâte dans cette pièce du sous-sol où le carrelage clair et les dorures des portes formaient un étrange contraste avec la peinture des murs qui s'écaillaient pitoyablement. De toute façon, il fallait changer la peinture.

Rodolphus, encore plus pâle que lorsqu'il glissait par divers sous-entendu plus ou moins alambiqués à Bellatrix qu'il était peut-être temps de songer à concevoir une descendance, évita de regarder la tête aux yeux exorbités, à la bouche grande ouverte dans un dernier et silencieux cri d'horreur. Ou de douleur. Peu importait à présent.

C'était Rookwood qui avait lancé le sort. Parce que c'était le plus doué et aussi, il se plaisait souvent à le répéter, le plus malin d'entre eux. Alors que l'on avait ficelé l'elfe plus sûrement encore que Queudever avait ficelé Potter dans le vieux cimetière, et soumis un silencio pour épargner leurs fragiles esgourdes de Mangemorts, Rookwood s'était approché de leur futur sujet d'expérience. Baguette brandie, un sourire de délectation insane sur le visage, il avait entamé la litanie.

De plus en plus nauséeux, Rodolphus fuit du regard les reliquats d'une main qui tenait désormais plus de la bouillie rougeâtre troublée par quelques grumeaux blanchâtres qu'à tout membre défini ayant pu appartenir à un vertébré. Il croisa -une fraction de seconde, certes, mais c'était déjà trop- les yeux écarlates du Mage Noir furieux et retomba sur ce qui devait être une épaule, à en croire la petite sphère d'ivoire qui ressortaient parmi les fibres des tendons et la masse poisseuse des muscles. La peau grisâtre avait disparu, laissant la chair à vif. Le vertige saisit Rodolphus. Merlin, ce qu'il se sentait mal !

La situation avait très rapidement dégénéré. Rookwood avait à peine commencé psalmodier la longue mélopée de l'incantation que certaines parties de l'elfe maison s'était mise à disparaître. Ou alors à apparaître alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore disparu, voir à se dédoubler. Ça c'était mis à gicler dans tous les sens avec une joyeuse profusion d'hémoglobine, quelques esquilles blafardes par-ci, un peu d'humeur verdâtre par-là, le tout dans le chaos le plus sanglant.

Retenant de justesse un haut-le-cœur, un goût désagréable en bouche, Rodolphus entreprit, pour ne pas vaciller alors que Voldemort sifflait sa colère devant des Mangemorts penauds et contrits, de compter les morceaux, de tenter de reconstruire le puzzle macabre. Il s'avisa qu'il manquait un pied.

_Splosh._

Le bruit était mou, humide. Les Mangemorts découvrirent avec horreur qu'un petit pied à la peau méchamment lacérée et dégoulinant abondamment de sang, venait d'apparaître sur le crâne chauve d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres déjà bien en colère. Cette fois-ci, Rodolphus ne put retenir les œufs brouillés et le bacon du petit déjeuner de quitter son estomac. Quant aux autres Mangemorts, ils se voyaient déjà mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances.

Voldemort pourtant, resta de marbre. Les lèvres légèrement tordues de dégoût, il retira le pied et d'un coup de baguette, rendit sa belle opalescence à son crâne de Mage Noir. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur Rookwood. Rookwood qui tomba à genoux dans la fange poisseuse qui recouvrait désormais le carrelage autrefois immaculé pour implorer le pardon du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maître... nous ne pensions pas à mal. Nous cherchions un moyen pour remonter quinze ans en arrière, pour votre plus grande grandeur.

Il était bien connu qu'un Mangemort paniqué n'était pas effrayé par quelques redondances de vocabulaire. Voldemort considéra durant quelques instants la masse tremblante du Mangemort, inclina légèrement la tête avec un air inquiétant fiché sur sa face serpentine.

- Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir déjà dit que les voyages dans le temps de plus de quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus, étaient impossibles, siffla-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale. Encore une fois, vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Pas plus que vous n'avez écouté mon interdiction d'utiliser les elfes de maison comme cobaye. Encore une fois, une de vos expériences de Magie Noire a mal tournée et voici le résultat. C'est à croire que vous ne tirez aucune leçon vos erreurs. Je suis donc forcé de sévir.

L'estomac de Rodolphus se contracta à nouveau. Plié en deux, il ne put rendre qu'un peu de bile dont l'odeur nauséabonde vint se mêler aux effluves de fer chauffé à blanc qu'exhalait le sang frais.

- Rabastan, tu emmènes Rodolphus voir Lapaille, ordonna Voldemort.

L'ordre fit sursauter les Mangemorts. Belladone Lapaille était une Mangemort française et Médicomage.

- Puis tu reviendras ici et tu aideras les autres à nettoyer le... résultat de votre expérience. Et je confisque vos baguettes à tous.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Voldemort attira à lui les cinq baguettes de ses serviteurs facétieux.

- Deux semaines sans baguette.

- Mais... Maître, com... comment … allons-nous... net... bégaya Avery qui avait l'esprit pratique.

- Nettoyer sans votre baguette ? Termina Voldemort d'une voix dangereusement mielleuse. Très simplement. Avec des balais, seaux et serpillières. J'enverrai Bellatrix vous surveiller. À partir de maintenant, puisque les elfes de maison ont une durée de vie aussi brève que mes recommandations dans votre cervelle de jobarbille, ils ne seront plus remplacer pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères. Vous devrez vous en charger et Bellatrix vous supervisera.

Rodolphus se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré quelques doloris. Ça faisait mal, mais la punition était brève et on finissait par s'y habituer. Il allait sur ces pensées, alors que son frère l'entraînait vers l'infirmerie, quand son pied heurta et s'enfonça dans un corps, mou quoiqu'un peu grumeleux. Le ventre de l'elfe de maison où s'entortillaient avec enthousiasme les intestins, grêle et gros. Et Rodolphus perdit connaissance.

Ni les Mangemorts, ni Voldemort n'avait alors conscience de toutes les conséquences qu'avait-eu cette menue expérience. Ainsi, assommé par un mal de crâne colérique, Harry Potter resta dans son compartiment tout le long du trajet en Poudlard express. Il n'espionna pas Draco Malefoy, n'eut pas le nez brisé et arriva à l'heure au festin de début d'année. Après seulement, il se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui faire part de la mésaventure dont avait été victime l'elfe de maison. Dumbledore avait écouté calmement. Seuls ses yeux qui pétillaient plus que jamais trahissaient l'excitation nouvelle qui l'avait gagné.

C'était alors à grand peine que le très intelligent directeur de Poudlard avait camouflé un sourire satisfait en découvrant une McGonagall blême qui menait à lui un jeune homme tout aussi pâle. Ce jeune homme qui semblait jaillir du passé, n'avait d'autres bagages qu'un antique uniforme de Poudlard, une baguette magique poussiéreuse et un pendentif qu'il s'était empressé de camoufler en surprenant le regard de Dumbledore.

Μµµ

Gryffondor ! Ces imbéciles dotés d'une intelligence digne d'une jobarbille avaient osé l'envoyer à Gryffondor ! Lui, le descendant de Serpentard ! Lui, l'intelligent, le rusé, l'unique (plus si unique que ça) Tom Riddle ? À Gryffondor ! C'était avilissant au point de lui donner une mauvaise nausée qui s'ajoutait à la migraine gagnée lors de sa rencontre avec McGonagall. Le premier réflexe de la directrice des Gryffondor, en le découvrant dans son bureau, avait été de le stupefixier.

Il suivait Potter sans mot dire, atterré par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Du 20 janvier 1942, il était passé au 1 septembre 1996, sans la moindre forme d'explication. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais rentrer dans son époque et il était peut-être le double de lui-même. Quelle sorcellerie était encore à l'oeuvre ? Était-ce une nouvelle expérience de Grindelwald visant à le capturer (ou à le tuer, selon l'humeur du terrible Mage Noir) qui avait mal tourné ? Grindelwald...

- Grindelwald a-t-il été vaincu ? demanda-t-il à Potter alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers en colimaçon.

Potter s'arrêta, le fixa, d'abord surprit, avant de reprendre cette expression intéressée qui donnait des frissons au pauvre garçon du passé. Riddle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé en envoyant Potter à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard.

- Grindelwald a bien été vaincu, annonça Potter et un vague de soulagement envahi Riddle. En 1945, par Dumbledore. Il est à présent enfermé à Nurmengard, dans la forteresse qu'il a lui-même bâtit pour y enfermer ses opposants.

Potter soupira.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir un certain temps pour te mettre au parfum de tout ce qui s'est passé, ces cinquante dernières années.

Riddle avait un don, outre celui de s'attirer des ennuis. Celui de poser les questions dérangeantes lors des gros blancs de conversation, celui-là même qui vous laisse la désagréable impression d'avoir hurler votre question, alors même que vous l'aviez murmuré sur le bout des lèvres. Ainsi, alors qu'il croisait un groupe de Serpentard dont l'un était certainement le descendant de Malefoy et l'autre, le descendant de Nott, Riddle avait demandé :

- Mais il y a un nouveau Mage Noir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce... Voldemort ?

Riddle eut alors comme l'impression qu'il avait gaffé. Hormis le fait que les Serpentard -exception fait du descendant de Nott- lui jetèrent un regard où l'effroi se mêlait à la fierté hautaine et à la répugnance, Potter le dévisagea complètement stupéfait.

- $La prochaine fois que tu as des questions, pose-les en fourchelangue$, conseilla Potter dans la langue des serpents.$Voldemort est bien un Mage Noir... c'est toi et, à part Dumbledore et moi-même, très peu de sorciers osent prononcer son nom.$

- $Ah...$

Les yeux du Gryffondor se mirent à pétiller de plus belle et Riddle se demanda si ce n'était pas là la lubie des magiciens puissants et inquiétants. Il en déduisit que son futur lui, Voldemort donc, possédait cette fascinante capacité.

- $Je suppose que beaucoup de Serpentard le -je veux dire me- servent ?$

- $En effet. Et tu viens, en prononçant son nom, de te les mettre à dos. Je pense qu'un Gryffondor n'aurait pas mieux fait$.

Riddle envoya son regard le plus meurtrier à Potter, ce regard qu'il avait jeté à tant d'idiots de son époque et qui les faisait tous pâlirent de frayeur. Riddle aimait lire la crainte dans les yeux des autres. Si les bulles amusées avaient quitté ceux de Potter, la crainte demeurait absente. Riddle estima alors qu'il parviendrait très difficilement à intimider Potter, aussi décida-t-il de prendre une conduite plus charmeuse.

- $Hum.. et donc, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?$

Potter soupira et ils se remirent en route. Potter lui résuma brièvement les cinquante dernières années, la défaite de Grindelwald, la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, la guerre froide, les tensions grandissantes avec les Hermèsiens, une société alchimiste vivant en marge des sorciers. L'homme venait de marcher sur la lune (des moldus, vraiment ?) lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une Grosse Dame en robe de soie rose suspendue au-dessus d'une porte du septième étage. Riddle, en digne héritier des fondateurs, savait que derrière se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondor, détail qu'il garda pour lui. Il estimait que, compte tenu des circonstances, il était préférable de se faire discret en attendant d'avoir élaboré un plan ingénieux pour se tirer de ce pétrin.

Potter donna le mot de passe, Écailles de Magyar. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le ronronnement des conversations enthousiastes de pensionnaires se retrouvant après deux longs mois de vacances lassa place à un silence curieux. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux scrutaient le visage, séduisant au demeurant, du nouveau venu. Une jolie blonde glissa un commentaire en gloussant à une amie d'origine indienne. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Une adolescente rousse étouffa un cri de surprise. Avant qu'elle n'eût fait le moindre commentaire, Potter prit la parole, accrochant au passage le regard de la rouquine.

- Un nouvel élève est arrivé un peu en retard. Il s'appelle Tom Temple.

Un nom idiot en remplaçant un tout autant ridicule, Tom devrait assumer cette nouvelle identité. Pour un temps du moins. Pour appuyer son identité, Tom parlait l'allemand à merveille. Il avait été convenu que, malgré ses origines anglaises, il avait passé la première partie de sa vie en Allemagne avec une tante qui s'était également chargée de son éducation. Sa tante avait récemment disparu, probablement attaquée par des sorciers peu fréquentables, des Mangemorts par exemple ou des Schattenaltern nostalgiques du règne de Grindelwald. Tom préférait la seconde version. Il était donc retourné en Angleterre et avait intégrer Poudlard. Potter le lâcha rapidement en pâtures aux Gryffondor avides de questions, avec la consigne de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi.

- $Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor$, répondit Tom avec toute sa superbe de futur Mage Noir.

- Maintenant, si, répliqua Potter avec un grand sourire avant de se dirigeait vers un groupe composé d'un grand adolescent dégingandé dont la rousseur trahissait des origines Weasley, une fille avec des cheveux qui auraient fait s'évanouir d'effroi n'importe quelle brosse automatique et la rouquine qui était assez mignonne.

Tom se composa un sourire aimable, et avec la patience la plus charmante, répondit aux questions. La moitié des filles lui faisaient déjà les yeux doux, lorsque Potter le retira sans ménagement à son cercle d'admirateurs.

- $Tu te chercheras des adeptes une autre fois, Tom$, siffla Potter en l'entraînant vers les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'au dortoir des sixième années.

Il avait en effet été décidé de le placer en sixième année. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. Premièrement, Tom avait déjà effectué le premier semestre de la cinquième année et il aurait été idiot de faire redoubler l'élève qui avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats de l'histoire de Poudlard (même s'il ne les avait pas encore obtenus). Deuxièmement, il serait ainsi plus facile pour Potter de surveiller la version adolescente de son ennemi de toujours. C'était cette même raison qui avait motivée les enseignants à l'envoyer à Gryffondor, plutôt qu'à Serpentard où il avait pourtant naturellement sa place. Ça et l'opposition féroce de Rogue à le voir entrer dans sa maison. Rogue avait rapidement obtenu gain de cause et avait affiché un sourire victorieux lors de la décision définitive de le placer à Gryffondor.

D'autres garçons voulurent s'immiscer dans la chambre, mais Potter leur fit comprendre que leur présence n'était pas désirée pour l'instant. Potter exerçait une autorité manifeste sur les autres Gryffondor et il était évident, du point de vue de Tom, que se tenait devant lui, un potentiel futur Mage Noir. Potter le fixait d'un air peu amical.

- Mettons certaines choses au point, Tom. Premièrement, tu ne te promènes jamais seul dans les couloirs. Que ce soit pour notre sécurité ou pour la tienne, puisqu'en digne Gryffondor, tu es déjà parvenu à te mettre à dos Malefoy.

La mâchoire de l'ancien Serpentard exilé dans la maison des rouge et or se crispa. Il prépara une réplique cinglante qui resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque les yeux émeraude de Potter le fusillèrent.

- Deuxièmement, si tu oses ne serait-ce qu'intenter à l'un des cheveux d'un élève de Poudlard, j'en avertis immédiatement Scrimgeour, l'actuel ministre de la Magie. Depuis l'incursion de Voldemort au Département des Mystères, le Ministère est en pleine crise et il cherche à tout prix à prouver qu'ils sont efficaces. Je suis certain qu'ils sauront s'occuper d'un mini-Voldemort et qu'en comparaison, le baiser du Détraqueur sera une bien douce punition.

Si Tom se vexa à l'emploi de ce ridicule surnom, il le garda prudemment pour lui.

- Troisièmement...

Potter se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que les poils d'un matou angora en colère. Elle lui tendit un livre. « Histoire comparée du monde magique et moldue, de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ». La couverture très récente, encore vierge de toutes éraflures, représentait un étrange bonhomme engoncé dans un scaphandre blanc plantant le drapeau américain qui flottait sur une terre grisâtre et désolée. Derrière lui, un sorcier encapuchonné et portant un masque de mort menacçait le lecteur de grand geste de sa baguette. Plus loin, des joueurs de Quidditch batifolaient joyeusement dans le ciel étoilé.

- Il faudrait que tu aies au moins feuilleté ce livre d'ici demain pour ne pas commettre d'autres maladresses qui risqueraient d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Je pense en effet que tu as tout intérêt à éviter que Voldemort ne se préoccupe trop de ton cas.

Doux euphémisme, songea Tom maussade. À en juger par les grimaces de Weasley à chaque fois que Potter prononçait ce nom, Voldemort était au moins aussi redoutable de Grindelwald. Il opina donc sans broncher. Puis Potter et son cercle privé le laissa enfin tranquille et Tom tenta de se concentrer sur le livre que la fille aux cheveux plus entortillés que les tentacules d'un Filet du Diable lui avait passé. La tâche se révéla relativement ardue lorsque la masse bruyante des Gryffondors, même s'ils n'étaient que trois - Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan - retourna dans leur dortoir. Ils entreprirent de faire la conversation avec Tom qui leur manifesta froidement qu'il n'était pas disposé à discuter. Tom poursuivit sa lecture, bien après que le silence du sommeil soit retombé dans la pièce, déchiffrant les petits caractères d'imprimerie à la lueur de son Lumos.

En dévorant ces pages et ces pages d'histoire, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait rattraper les années qui s'étaient enfuies pour se raccrocher à un présent qui lui échappait. Il était bien tard, lorsque, la nuque douloureuse et les yeux brûlants, il abandonna le livre. Il tourna et se retourna dans son lit, malgré la fatigue qui étreignait la moindre fibre de son corps, malgré le décalage horaire consécutif au bond dans le temps qui l'avait épuisé, vidé. Il lui semblait alors que le sommeil était un vieillard tout en os qui souriait d'un air sardonique, révélant des chicots noirs plantés dans une gencive jaunâtre empestant le soufre. Et le sommeil se moquait de lui, de sa faiblesse, de sa détresse.

Car en vérité, Tom était terrifié. Toute sa vie, il avait gardé le contrôle des événements, dans une certaine mesure. Même face à Grindelwald ou à Dumbledore, Tom ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Un instant, il étudiait calmement un ouvrage de botanique, chapitre des arbres fruitiers, pour ses BUSES et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans le bureau de McGonagall. Entre ces deux instants, cinquante-quatre ans s'étaient écoulés. Mais les voyages dans le temps d'une telle ampleur étaient impossibles.

C'était physiquement, magiquement, strictement impossible.

Pourtant il se retrouvait dans cette époque où Grindelwald se morfondait à Nurmengard, où c'était lui-même qui semait la terreur en Angleterre, où les filles portaient des pantalons et où les Gryffondors se faisaient menaçant. Tom n'avait plus de repère. Il en trouverait d'autres bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un contre-temps que le mauvais sort mettait sur son chemin. Pour l'instant seulement, il était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit horriblement seul.

Enfoui sous ses couvertures, Tom se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sa main fine et délicate enserrant le pendentif qu'il portait depuis plusieurs mois, la seule chose désormais qui le rattachait à son passé, à son époque, avec sa baguette. Il entendait son souffle saccadé, sentait le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Il était bien vivant, bien réel. Il était réel ! Les mots de Dumbledore cependant, lui laissaient un atroce goût amer en bouche. N'était-il qu'un double de lui-même, un fantôme d'homme, une pâle copie ? Son ventre se tordit douloureusement alors qu'il considérait cette hypothèse.

Que ferait Voldemort lorsqu'il apprendrait l'existence de ce double ? Car nul doute qu'il finirait par l'apprendre. Tom avait déjà lu suffisamment de grimoires de Magie Noire pour édifier des hypothèses terrifiantes à même de réduire le plus courageux des Gryffondors à un chaton épouvanté.

Et Tom eut la tentation facile de pleurer. Mais il ne pleura pas.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Je lance également un appel à une bêta.<p>

Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera posté jeudi prochain, et s'intitulera : "le coup du sort / le Prince de Sang-Mêlé".


	4. Le coup du Sort

Ah ah ! Voici la suite ! Désolée du retard, j'ai eu des soucis de connexion internet.

Bon, rendons à César (ou à JKR dans le cas présent), ce qui est à César ! Les passages en italique sont ceux que j'ai directement pompés dans HP6. Oui, bon… désolée, déformation professionnelle (l'habitude de pomper les comptes-rendus de TP généralisée dans la filière où j'ai fait mes études). Blague à part, écrire cette fic, des fois, c'est un peu comme écrire une bibliographie : je navigue entre trois livres (HP5, 6 et 7) et un site internet (ehp). Bref, répondons à ces commentaires…

**Circée : **Nan, je ne sous-entend pas que Rabastan pue des pieds, je le clame haut et fort ! Lol. Sinon, oui, on verra un peu Théounet et j'espère que Tom à Poudlard saura combler le manque de Théo !

**Fuhatsu :** Merci. Oui, bonne idée le résumé, je vais faire ça (ma plus grande peur : perdre le lecteur).

**AdlheidRei :** Plus humain ^^ J'espère qu'il continuera à te plaire.

**Bill le gros :**Contente que les changements passent bien et que Tom te plaise... en espérant que ça continuera. En effet, il y aura des changements, plus ou moins important. J'essaye de ne pas trop trahir les livres, mais forcément, Tom en 1996, ça a un certain impact.

**Eurydice Wood : **erci pour ta longue review et pour toutes les fautes signalées. Après, ben ça va castagner un peu, oui. Concernant les pairing en revanche, je ne dirai rien. Ah ah, qui va aller avec qui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : le coup du sortLe Prince de sang-mêlé**

Un brouhaha infernal s'était emparé de la Grande Salle. Partout les élèves piaillaient, les hiboux hululaient, éparpillant leurs plumes au petit bonheur. Tom retint une grimace de dégoût lorsque l'une d'entre elle tomba dans son chocolat chaud. Et comme il avait très mal dormi cette nuit, harcelé par des cauchemars récurent qui se mêlaient à la somme d'informations qu'il devait ingurgiter, il réagit benoîtement lorsque Lavande Brown lui proposa son chocolat : il eut un sourire niais et la remercia, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré de Potter.

Potter semblait mettre un point d'honneur à s'acquitter de sa délicate mission : surveiller Tom, analyser ses faits gestes pour déterminer si oui ou non, il pouvait être sauvé. Sauvé au sens des Gryffondor, s'entend. En d'autres termes, il s'agissait non pas de lui permettre de rentrer chez lui, dans son époque mais plutôt de l'extirper de la fascination malsaine que les forces du Mal exerçaient sur lui. Merlin ce que les Gryffondor étaient bornés ! Sans oublier Neville Londubat qui, ce matin encore, avait tenté de lui faire gentiment la conversation, pour lui permettre de s'intégrer dans le cercle amical des Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ami ! L'amitié n'était qu'une illusion destinée aux vulgaires, à ceux qui se servaient des autres pour étouffer leurs propres peurs. Un jour, Tom parviendrait à se défaire de ses craintes qui l'affaiblissaient. Pour l'instant cependant, il était terrifié par son nouvel environnement, la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet, les menaces que l'on avait proférées, et son double qui tôt ou tard le retrouverait. Jouant nerveusement avec son pendentif, il songea avec ironie qu'il aurait enfin la réponse à cette question qui le taraudait : ferait-il un meilleur Mage Noir que Grindelwald ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent alors qu'une image brumeuse, issues des réminiscences oniriques, s'imposait à lui. Un grand sorcier blond aux contours indistincts, le menaçait de la pointe d'une épée dont la netteté tranchait furieusement avec le flou qui régnait dans le domaine des rêves. L'épée de Gryffondor. Tentant de chasser ce fantôme de cauchemar, Tom avala une gorgée de chocolat délicieusement crémeux.

Encore une fois, ses pensées inquiètes le menèrent vers le terrible Mage Noir allemand. Non, Grindelwald avait été défait, vaincu, pitoyablement emprisonné à Nurmengard. Il n'était plus un danger... Ce dont Tom doutait fortement. Même enfermé, Grindelwald demeurait redoutablement dangereux.

- $Pourquoi Grindelwald n'a-t-il pas reçu le baiser du Detraqueur ?$ siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Potter, jusqu'alors absorbé dans une conversation avec ces deux amis, Granger et Weasley, dans laquelle le nom de Malefoy revenait régulièrement, lui jeta un regard surpris.

- $Personne ne mérite le baiser du Detraqueur, pas même Grindelwald...$

Potter marqua une brève hésitation. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, car McGonagall avait quitté la table des enseignants pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Vérifiant les BUSEs de chacun, elle procédait au cas par cas.

« _Bien, Potter, à nous, maintenant... Potter, voyons..., dit le professeur McGonagall en consultant ses notes tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Harry. Sortilège, défense contre les forces du Mal, botanique, métamorphose... tout ça a très bien marché. Je dois dire que j'ai été très contente de votre note en métamorphose, Potter, très contente. Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à poursuivre les cours de potions ? Je croyais que vous aviez l'ambition de devenir Auror ? »_

Tom tendit l'oreille, soudain intéressé. Ainsi, Potter avait l'intention de devenir Auror... en un sens, c'était logique. Son futur lui, Voldemort, lui avait déjà permis d'acquérir une certaine expérience dans le domaine de la lutte contre les Mages Noirs.

« _En effet, vous m'aviez prévenu que ce serait impossible si je n'avais pas un « Optimal » à ma BUSE, professeur._

_- C'était vrai lorsque le professeur Rogue enseignait cette matière. Mais le professeur Slughorn sera... »_

Tom n'écoutait plus, analysant avec soulagement les informations qui lui parvenaient. Il échappait à Rogue dans les Potions et retrouverait ce vieux morse affable de Sulghorn qui avait toujours adulé l'élève exceptionnel qu'était Tom Riddle, présentement Tom Temple. Tom aimait bien Slughorn. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'adoration que lui vouait le vieux professeur. Plus généralement, il appréciait d'être au centre des attentions des adultes, d'être admiré et félicité, chose qui n'arriverait certainement pas dans le cours de Rogue. Quelle matière enseignait Rogue ? Tom espérait que ce fût une matière stupide, telle la divination ou bien le soin aux créatures magiques, auquel cas, il n'aurait pas à supporter le regard cuisant de haine du terrible enseignant. Un point était certain cependant : il n'enseignerait certainement pas la défense contre les forces du Mal, matière dans laquelle Tom excellait particulièrement ? Têtenjoy ne tarissait plus d'éloges à son sujet, pour le plus grand ravissement de Tom. Combien de sorciers pouvaient prétendre, à son âge, avoir réchappé à la confrontation avec un terrible Mage Noir ? Avec le plus grand mage Noir de tous les temps, car tel était le titre de Grindelwald, en 1942 ! Tom croisa le regard de Potter qui attaquait avec conviction une tranche de bacon et se rembrunit.

- Temple, à votre tour... dit McGonagall d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Compte-tenu de votre situation... particulière, je pense qu'il est préférable de vous laisser choisir les matières que vous souhaitez. Vous aviez obtenu des Optimals dans toutes les matières qui vous aviez présentées.

La nouvelle n'étonna pas Tom. Bien sûr ! Il était un élève exceptionnel, le plus brillant de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Tom marqua un instant de réflexion, avant de répondre d'une voix très polie, à même d'endormir la méfiance d'Alastor Maugrey, le préfet-en-chef, issu de la maison maudite des Gryffondor :

- J'aimerais poursuivre l'étude des Potions, des Sortilèges, des runes anciennes, de la botanique, de la métamorphose, l'arithmancie, l'histoire de la Magie et la défense contre les forces du Mal, professeur.

- La défense, naturellement, grommela McGonagall.

Tom supposa que Voldemort (il appelait ainsi son double du futur) avait également fait parler de lui dans cette matière. Une question brûla les lèvres de Tom, mais il jugea plus prudent ne la gardait pour lui. Avait-il obtenu le poste ?

Il fila rapidement à la suite de Granger, vers le cours de runes de la première période. En chemin, entre deux rangées d'armures qui patientaient froidement dans le couloir, il croisa un groupe de Serpentard, ceux-là même qu'il avait croisés la veille. Les Serpentard lui jetèrent des regards peu avenant que Tom ignora avec superbe, rattrapant, après quelques enjambées encore, Granger. Il sentait encore la colère des Serpentard lui brûlait la nuque, lorsqu'il demanda à voix basse, à la Gryffondor qui sursauta à son arrivée et pâlit légèrement.

- Quelle matière enseigne Rogue ?

La question intrigua la Gryffondor, qui cilla légèrement.

- La défense contre les forces du Mal.

Tom raidit et fit appel à toute sa maîtrise de digne descendant de Serpentard pour ne rien montrer de son inquiétude. Peut-être se trompait-il. Peut-être que la haine qu'il avait perçu chez Rogue était destiné non pas à lui, mais à Potter ? Tom savait que c'était un espoir vain. Voldemort était encore une fois passée par là.

Diverses tables de caractères décoraient la salle d'étude des runes anciennes. Pictogrammes et idéogrammes se mélangeaient joyeusement, alternant les formes anguleuses des cunéiformes sumériens ou des runes noroises avec les arabesques arrondies des glyphes hébraïques et démotiques.

Batheshelba Balbuta se tenait derrière son bureau, un chaleureux sourire sur son visage aux larges bajoues encadré par des boucles dorées. Petite et dotée d'un certain embonpoint, elle transpirait d'une telle bonne humeur que s'en devenait écœurant. Balbuta présenta Temple au reste de la classe avec un enthousiasme qui ne laissait aucun doute : elle ignorait la vérité.

Malefoy glissa un commentaire en chuchotant à Nott, suffisamment fort cependant pour que toute la classe puisse en profiter.

- Il faut bien être un Gryffondor pour revenir en Angleterre alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour.

Si Tom parvenait à revenir à son époque, Abraxas entendrait parler de lui. La suite du cours se déroula cependant sans heurt. Ils étudièrent les glyphes des alchimistes de Cracovie, réputaient pour leurs travaux portant aussi bien sur l'astronomie que sur l'étude de la matière. Malgré les quelques mois qu'il avait manqué (ou quelques années, selon les points de vue), Tom parvint à suivre le cours. Il fut surprit par la rapidité qu'avait Granger à répondre aux questions et se jura de lui faire rapidement de l'ombre. C'était honteux que la primeur des réponses appartînt à un Gryffondor !

Il tenta d'oublier la couleur de l'écusson qui se trouvait sur sa robe d'occasion. Avec une rapidité qui l'avait étonné, on lui avait rapporté le nécessaire en fournitures scolaires dont il aurait besoin : uniformes, parchemins, plumes et encriers. Les livres viendraient plus tard. Par ailleurs, chanceux dans son malheur, Tom avait conservé sa précieuse baguette lors de son impossible et pourtant bien réel voyage dans le temps puisque celle-ci se trouvait alors dans sa poche.

Le premier cours de l'année se termina et ils étaient déjà assommés par le travail. Ils se dirigèrent alors en silence vers le cours de défense et attendirent, tout autant en silence. Il crut un instant que Granger ne savait pas parlé autrement que pour répondre aux questions des professeurs. Cependant, lorsque Potter et Weasley arrivèrent, elle déclara, _les bras chargés de livres, l'air débordé :_

_- On a plein de devoirs en runes (…). Une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long, deux versions et il faut encore que je lise tout ça d'ici mercredi._

_- Pas drôle, marmonna Ron en bâillant._

Doux euphémisme, songea Tom qui se demandait si le plan de Dumbledore pour que la version adolescente de Voldemort se tînt tranquille n'était pas simplement de l'assommer de travail.

_- Attends un peu, lança-t-elle avec aigreur, je te parie que Rogue va nous surcharger de travail._

Quand on parle de la chauve-souris, on en voit les cheveux graisseux. Tom sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant le très effrayant professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. À la fois inquiet et fasciné, Tom entra dans la sombre pièce à la décoration sordide : les représentations de membres atrocement déformés, de visages horriblement défiguraient par des maléfices les plus obscurs foisonnaient. Tom identifia moins de la moitié des sortilèges de magie noire évoqués. La faible luminosité des lieux n'arrangeait rien. Les rideaux avaient été sauvagement tirés si bien qu'il ne restait guère que quelques chandelles pour fournir une piètre lumière aux étudiants.

- $Peut-être redoute-t-il que le soleil abîme son magnifique teint cireux$, siffla Tom à Potter.

Il avait coutume de se moquer des enseignants qu'il n'aimait pas, dans les années 40. Dumbledore en prenait régulièrement pour son grade. La plaisanterie eut le mérite de s'attirer un regard surpris de la part de Potter et un regard très noir de la part de Rogue. Tom regretta aussitôt.

- Peut-être que notre nouveau camarade aura l'amabilité de faire part de son intéressante réflexion aux pauvres sorciers que nous sommes, incapable de comprendre le fourchelangue.

Malefoy nota avec intérêt cette nouvelle information. Malgré toute la haine qui transperçait les pores embourbées de sébum de Rogue, Tom répondit le plus naturellement du monde, d'une voix presque innocente, en désignant un homme méchamment carbonisé :

- Je disais que j'étais étonné de voir une représentation des effets du pyrendo.

La réponse prit de cours Rogue, ce que savoura Tom. Un petit bonheur bien appréciable. Depuis son arrivée impromptue dans le futur, où tout était à la fois si différent et si semblable, Tom était déstabilisé, effrayé, un rien suffisait à lui faire peur et il avait parfois envie de hurler son désespoir. Lui qui était exceptionnel, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, trouvait malgré lui, un certain réconfort en la présence de Potter dont le fourchelange résonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Il y avait à son contact quelque chose de familier, quelque chose auquel il pouvait se raccrocher alors que tout son univers avait basculé. Une ironie du sort, lorsque l'on savait que Voldemort avait assassiné les parents de Potter. En vérité, Tom s'étonnait autant de tolérer (il n'irait pas jusqu'à apprécier) la présence du Gryffondor que de découvrir que Potter ne manifestait aucun haine à son égard. C'était d'autant plus suspect.

Rogue s'était désintéressée de l'adolescent du passé. Il venait de poser une question sur les informulés. Tom connaissait la réponse bien sûr, mais par prudence, préférant se faire oublier de Rogue, il garda le silence. Ce fut Granger qui répondit. Elle n'obtint cependant aucun point pour Gryffondor. Rogue poursuivit alors son discours sur les forces du Mal, parlant d'elle avec un certain délice qui hérissa les cheveux de Tom. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne parlant des ténèbres avec une telle voix caressante, une telle délectation : Grindelwald. Et qu'en était-il de Voldemort ?

La dernière phrase de l'enseignant semblait viser Potter. Potter dévisageait désormais Rogue d'un regard noir transpirant de haine, sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que Rogue détournât le sien.

- _Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en équipes de deux. L'un des deux partenaires essayera d'ensorceler l'autre sans parler et l'autre tentera de repousser le maléfice en restant tout aussi muet. Allez-y._

Tom crut un instant que Potter se mettrait en binôme avec lui, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Compte-tenu du contexte, à savoir un enseignant que le détestait cordialement et un sorcier à même de survivre à une rencontre avec Voldemort, Tom jugeait toute confrontation possible comme étant irraisonnée, même s'il avait lui-même survécu à une rencontre avec Grindelwald. Granger cependant intervint, désignant du regard les baguettes et finalement, Tom fut le partenaire de Granger. Alors que beaucoup d'élèves se lançaient dans de pitoyables tentatives de tricherie, murmurant simplement l'incantation, le tandem Temple-Granger travaillait avec le plus grand sérieux, échangeant régulièrement les rôles, en silence. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Granger parvint au bout de dix minutes, à lancer un maléfice de jambencoton que Tom repoussa sans prononcer un mot. Un tel exploit méritait d'être récompenser par au moins trente points, ce dont s'abstint Rogue. L'enseignant quitta le binôme le plus doué de l'histoire de Poudlard avec une moue de dégoût.

Virevoltant entre les duels muets, Rogue ressemblait plus que jamais à une chauve-souris géante. Ne perdant pas une occasion pour cracher son aigreur, il s'arrêta finalement devant Weasley et Potter. Après un commentaire désobligeant à l'encontre de Weasley, il entreprit d'ensorceler Potter.

- _Protego !_ S'exclama Potter.

_Son charme du bouclier fut si puissant que Rogue perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la table. Toute la classe se retourna vers lui et le regarda se redresser, l'air mécontent._

_- Vous souvenez-vous que j'avais parlé de sortilèges informulés, Potter ?_

_- Oui, répondit Potter avec raideur._

_- Oui, monsieur._

_- Il n'est pas nécessaire que m'appeler « monsieur », professeur._

À l'instar de plusieurs élèves, dont Granger, Tom sursauta. Les Gryffondor étaient donc toujours aussi stupides et suicidaires en cette époque que dans la sienne. Tom songea avec amertume que cette époque était désormais la sienne et qu'il n'avait, à priori, aucune possibilité de rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il était encore à Serpentard, lorsque les élèves de sa maison le respectaient tandis que d'autres avaient appris à le craindre, lorsque tout était simple et qu'il recherchait la Chambre de Secret quand il ne contrecarrait pas un nouveau plan de Grindelwald.

Potter écopa d'une retenue pour son insolence. Il fulminait encore alors qu'ils quittaient la classe, sous les félicitations de plusieurs Gryffondor, dont Weasley visiblement admirateur, tandis que Granger se montrait plus nuancée. Encore une fois, Tom eut la sensation désagréable que face à lui, se trouvait un futur Mage Noir, un potentiel rival. Potter fut alors hélé par un Gryffondor, Jack Sloper, qui courait vers lui, un parchemin à la main.

Ils parlèrent de Quidditch, sport que Tom jugeait particulièrement stupide et chronophage, mais rapidement, l'attention de Potter se détacha de Sloper pour lire le mot, l'abandonnant au milieu d'une phrase. Sloper ne protesta pas. Il secoua simplement la tête, désolé, tout comme l'aurait fait Rosier si Riddle l'avait délaissé.

Potter, Granger et Weasley formait désormais un petit conciliabule se perdant en conjecture à voix basse sur le mot. Ils se turent aussitôt que Tom approcha. Durant la récréation, ils échangèrent des banalités -dernier match de Quidditch, invention farfelue des frères de Weasley et même la météo- après quoi, Tom se rendit avec Granger au cours d'arithmancie.

La salle était de petites dimensions. Les murs disparaissaient entièrement sous des diagrammes plus ou moins complexes et des tables de calculs. Posé sur le bureau, quelques instruments alambiqués en laiton, fournissaient des représentations tridimensionnelles des théorèmes, lemmes et autres corollaires étudiés.

Déjà du temps de Tom, l'arithmancie avait la réputation d'être l'une des matières les plus complexes qu'il fût. À présent, il n'y avait guère de six élèves qui avaient eu le courage, si ce n'était l'inconscience, de se lancer dans cette étude ardue : Tom Temple naturellement, Hermione Granger, un Serpentard et trois Serdaigle. Les Serdaigle prirent place sur le rang de devant tandis que les deux Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'asseyaient derrière. Tom était donc coincé entre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et un potentiel serviteur de son lui du futur. Ce dernier dévisageait Tom avec une certaine curiosité alors qu'ils prenaient place.

À la grande surprise de Tom, le Serpentard salua la Gryffondor avec une certaine chaleur et elle lui rendit son salut en retour. Le Serpentard lui tendit une main. Malgré sa répugnance, Tom accepta de la serrer. Il devait étouffer le moindre soupçon.

- Je m'appelle Théodore Nott, se présenta le Serpentard.

Les accents chantants de sa voix firent presque sursauter Tom. Nott était un adolescent plus dégingandé encore que Weasley, avec un visage fin mais des traits très doux. Il avait le même nez droit et les mêmes yeux verts flamboyant comme de l'herbe fraîchement coupée de Callidora Nott. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là cependant.

Avec une gentillesse irritante, Nott s'excusa pour la conduite de Malefoy, ajoutant que le jeune aristocrate n'avait pas plus de cervelle qu'un sniffleur. En cela, il correspondait parfaitement à l'image que Tom se faisait d'Abraxas.

Le professeur Septima Vector entra, coupant court aux conversations. Du fait des effectifs réduits, l'enseignante salua ses élèves avec un peu moins de distance que les autres enseignants. Elle s'adressa à Tom avec un grand sourire -encore une qui n'avait pas été entretenue dans la confidence.

- On m'a informée du caractère un peu chaotique de votre scolarité, Tom, dit Vector en l'appelant par son prénom. L'arithmancie est une matière extrêmement complexe et seules quelques rares personnes arrivent à en analyser les formules. Si les cours sont déjà difficiles à suivre avant les BUSEs, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui vous attend pour vos ASPICs. C'est pourquoi, d'ordinaire, je n'accepte dans mon cours que étudiants ayant obtenus un Optimal à leur BUSE. On m'a cependant assuré que même si vous risquiez d'éprouver quelques difficultés au début, vous vous révéleriez certainement brillant. Aussi je vous accorde une période d'essai de deux mois. D'ici là, si vous n'avez pas rattrapé votre retard, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous refuser en cours.

Vector était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, de taille moyenne et assez sec. Tout chez elle, trahissait son goût pour la rigueur : des cheveux cuivrés au carré impeccablement coiffé, une robe sobre dépourvue de faux plis, un nez droit et un menton volontaire. Même si elle semblait s'adresser à ses élèves avec une certaine chaleur, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine méfiance.

Le cours débuta à une vitesse infernale et bientôt, Tom devint incapable de recopier le tableau que Vector grattait à toute allure, tout en écoutant son flot incessant d'explications sur les méthodes de dérivations magiques et pour finir, il abandonna l'espoir de comprendre les intégrations enchantées. Dans l'heure du moins. Vector leur donna alors une série d'exercices à chercher, pendant qu'elle retournait derrière son bureau pour couvrir un parchemin de son écriture régulière.

Tom réalisa alors que si, six malheureux petits mois ne représentaient aucun retard en runes ou en défense où, par lui-même, il avait déjà acquis une bonne année d'avance, le cas était tout autre en arithmancie. L'arithmancie était l'une des rares matières qu'il étudiait au rythme des cours et qui lui opposait une certaine difficulté, même s'il avait vraisemblablement obtenu Optimal à tous ses examens. Désormais, se trouvant cinquante-quatre ans et quelques mois dans le futur, Tom cherchait désespérément à comprendre l'énoncer : _« En utilisant la méthode de Bose-Albert, intégrer les formules magiques suivantes »._

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa plume, broyant les délicates barbes cendrées, lorsqu'il découvrit que Granger entamait déjà le deuxième exercice.

- Elle est agaçante par moment, hein ? Glissa Nott.

Tom crut, l'espace d'un instant, voir ces agaçantes bubulles dansaient dans le regard de Nott. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Honnêtement, des fois je me demande si elle est humaine, souffla Nott sur le même ton de la confidence.

Granger releva la tête du diagramme qu'elle était en train de tracer à grand renfort de couleurs, pour foudroyer Nott du regard.

- Je t'ai entendu.

Nott lui adressa un sourire contrit qui fit fondre la colère de la Gryffondor. Granger réalisa alors que Tom n'avait pas encore écrit le moindre glyphe. Jamais Tom ne s'était senti aussi humilié que lorsque la Gryffondor proposa de l'aider, lui. La honte pesait douloureusement sur son estomac. Il n'eut cependant d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Alors que ses deux camarades de classe lui expliquaient patiemment ce qu'était la méthode Bose-Albert ainsi que la régression linéaire par les moindres enchantements, Tom sentait le regard de Vector lui brûlait la nuque. Il accueillit donc la fin du cours avec un certain soulagement et espérait mettre la plus grande distance entre cette salle qui avait été le témoin de sa faiblesse, aussi passagère fût-elle. Vector le retint.

Granger l'attendit à l'entrée, plus par méfiance que par solidarité.

Tom s'avança vers Vector qui le détailla avec attention. Son regard gris perle accrocha les yeux de jais de l'ancien Serpentard qui se félicita aussitôt de maîtriser l'occlumancie. Aussi discrète qu'un nundu, aussi délicate qu'une plume, Vector avait tenté de s'immiscer dans l'esprit. Toutefois, faisant comme si rien ne s'était produit, Vector déclara d'une voix sévère.

- Où vous êtes-vous arrêté dans le programme ?

- Aux fonctions linéairement enchantées, répondit Tom le plus poliment possible.

Elle avait fait usage de la legilimancie sur lui ! Jamais un professeur, pas même Dumbledore dont il se méfiait pourtant profondément, n'avait osé commettre un tel acte. Vector opina, presque sévère.

- Cela fait un retard de plus de six mois. C'est assez important.

- Je parviendrai à le combler.

Avait-elle perçu l'agacement de Tom ? Peut-être. Vector fronça des sourcils.

- De vous-même, je ne sais pas. Bien sûr, Hermione pourrait vous aider, mais son emploi du temps sera chargé cette année. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous donne des cours en plus pour vous remettre à niveau.

Possibilité que Tom n'envisageait qu'avec très peu d'enthousiasme. Son nouvel environnement était déjà suffisamment hostile pour qu'il se passât de quelques heures enfermé avec une legilimens.

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Et Tom se demanda si ses ennuis auraient un jour une fin.

- Que voulait-elle ? S'enquit Granger lorsqu'il l'eût rejoint dans le couloir.

Furieux de s'être fait forcé la main, Tom lui rapporta l'échange dans son intégralité, y compris la tentative de legilimancie dont il avait été victime, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alimenter la conversation du repas. Le trio infernal débattit pour savoir si oui ou non Tom avait menti, si oui ou non, Vector se doutait de quelques choses. Cette discussion que Tom supporta plus qu'il n'y participa, eut le mérite de lui apprendre une chose. Weasley le détestait particulièrement.

De plus en plus taciturne, agacé par les gloussements ridicules de quelques adolescentes boutonneuses qui le croisèrent, Tom se rendit en cours de potion. Il découvrit qu'une douzaine d'élèves seulement avaient été admis en classe d'ASPIC : quatre Serpentard dont cet irritant Malefoy, quatre Serdaigle dont trois se trouvaient déjà en arithmancie, et un Poufsouffle (Granger lui apprit qu'il s'appelait Ernie MacMillan) qui s'adressa à Potter avec des manières plutôt ampoulées.

- _Harry, dit Ernie d'un ton solennel en lui tendant la main, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te saluer ce matin en classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai trouvé le cours intéressant mais le charme du Bouclier, bien sûr, c'est un peu réchauffé pour nous, les vieux briscards de l'A.D... Comment ça va, Ron ? Et toi Hermione ?_

MacMillan s'avisa alors de la présence de Tom.

- Et toi... Tom, c'est ça ?

À peine Tom avait-il eu le temps de préparer une réplique cinglante que la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et l'énorme ventre de Slughorn le précéda dans le couloir. Le pouls de Tom s'accéléra. De son temps, Tom était l'élève favori de Slughorn qui se montrait alors généreux en félicitations. Qu'en était-il à présent que Voldemort terrorisait l'Angleterre ? Parviendrait-il à retrouver dans son ancien maître de maison, un allié, un admirateur ?

Plus pâle que d'ordinaire, Slughorn évita Tom du regard.

La pièce était à l'image exacte que Tom en conservait. Des vapeurs bizarres flottaient dans le cachot chargés en odeurs étranges. Plusieurs chaudrons mijotaient déjà. Les quatre Serpentard s'assirent à une même table, imités par les quatre Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor cependant, toujours fidèles à leur image particulièrement niaise, eurent des remords à laisser MacMillan seul, aussi il fut décidé de Weasley et Granger s'assiéraient avec MacMillan, alors que Potter surveillerait Tom pour le plus grand soulagement de Slughorn.

Tom se trouvait assis _tout près d'un chaudron dans lequel une substance d'une couleur dorée dégageait l'un des parfums les plus exquis que [Tom] ait jamais senti_. Il lui rappelait tout à la fois la tarte à la myrtille, l'odeur des parchemins neufs et l'arôme des fleurs d'aubépine qui s'épanouissaient dans un parc non loin de l'orphelinat. _Un sentiment d'immense contentement se répandit en lui._ Tom retint en catastrophe un sourire béat.

- _Voyons, voyons, commença Slughorn dont la silhouette massive semblait trembloter derrière les vapeurs chatoyantes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons. Sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potion, sans oublier vos exemplaires du __**Manuel avancé de préparation des potions...**_

_- Monsieur ? Dit [Potter] en levant la main._

_- Harry, mon garçon ?_

_- Je n'ai ni livre, ni balance, ni rien - Ron [et Tom] non plus... Nous n'avions pas prévu de pouvoir suivre vos cours en ASPIC..._

Tom nota avec intérêt que Potter n'était probablement pas aussi doué que lui en potion. Cependant, cette hypothèse était à considérer avec prudence. Coeur-de-Glace lui laissait encore un souvenir cuisant. Cette Serdaigle, pour étouffer les soupçons pouvant peser sur elle, se cantonner volontairement à des résultats bons, sans être exceptionnels.

Après avoir farfouillé pendant un certain temps dans un placard, Slughorn leur rapporta trois exemplaires très abîmés du livre de cours qu'il donna à ses étudiants en fuyant le regard de Tom. Slughorn leur fournit également trois balances en métal ternir.

Slughorn débita quelques paroles que Tom ne prit pas la peine de retenir, puis il indiqua un chaudron situé près de la table des Serpentards dont le contenu ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'eau bouillante.

La main bien entraînée de Granger prit de vitesse Tom (de quelques fractions de seconde, mais c'était déjà trop) qui donna la réponse, pour le plus grand contentement de Slughorn. Du véritaserum. Tout enjoué, Slughorn désigna le chaudron à la table des Serdaigle. Cette fois-ci, Tom fut plus rapide.

- C'est du polynectar, monsieur, dit-il.

Pour la première fois, Slughorn posa son regard sur Tom. L'énorme professeur hésitait visiblement entre la panique d'avoir face à lui la version adolescente de Voldemort et le ravissement de retrouver son élève préféré. Tom décida d'œuvrer pour que le deuxième sentiment l'emportât sur le premier.

- Excellent, Tom, dit Sulghorn, son imposante moustache de morse frémissante.

Il montra le chaudron qui se trouvait à côté de Tom et dont l'ancien Serpentard ignorait hélas le contenu. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Granger.

- _C'est de l'Amortentia !_

Un philtre d'amour ? Quelle potion idiote et complètement dépourvu d'intérêt. Malgré l'agréable fumet qui s'en dégageait, Tom ne put s'empêcher de la considérer avec un certain dégoût.

- _Puis-je savoir votre nom, chère amie ? Demanda Slughorn sans prêter attention à la gêne d'Hermione._

_- Hermione Granger, Monsieur._

_- Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldu._

Tom faillit tomber de son siège en entendant la nouvelle. Quoi, Granger, une Sang-de-bourbe ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle était bien trop douée pour cela ! Une personne capable de le prendre de vitesse en potion ne pouvait être Sang-de-bourbe !

- $Et oui, c'est surprenant de voir qu'une née-de-moldu te fait de l'ombre$, sifflota discrètement Potter.

Tom lui envoya son regard le plus noir, à même de faire fondre en larmes Druella Rosier. Potter cependant, resta de marbre. Slughorn déblatéra quelques platitudes sur l'amour et les effets de l'amortentia, poussant le ridicule jusqu'à la qualifier de potion puissante et dangereuse. Elle créait selon lui une forte attirance ou une obsession. L'amour obsessionnel, voilà une bêtise qui n'affecterait jamais Tom. Il laissa brièvement vagabonder son esprit, soudain ramené à la réalité par MacMillan qui interrogeait sur la nature de la potion contenue dans le petit chaudron noir posé sur le bureau de Slughorn. _La potion qu'il contenait bouillonnait joyeusement. Elle avait une couleur d'or fondu et de grosses gouttes sautaient à sa surface comme des poissons rouges, sans que la moindre particule n'en déborde._

Tom laissa échapper une exclamation lorsqu'il identifia le mélange.

Même s'il tremblait encore, Slughorn adressa un sourire à Tom.

- Oui, Tom, une idée sur cette potion ?

- Il s'agit du Felix Felicis, monsieur, de la potion de chance, répondit Tom en contenant avec difficulté son excitation. Celui qui en boit possède une chance exceptionnelle.

Suffisamment de chance, peut-être, pour retourner chez soi. Avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur le futur, Tom aurait un avantage considérable sur ses ennemis. Il écouta alors avec beaucoup plus d'attention, tout en se jurant qu'il devrait en obtenir. Lorsque Slughorn annonça que celui qui parviendrait le mieux à réaliser le philtre de MortVivante, gagnerait un petit flacon de Felix Felicis, Tom se mit à l'ouvrage avec le plus grand entrain et il ne fut pas le seul : Malefoy feuilletait fébrilement son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions. _Tom_ se pencha à son tour sur le vieux livre miteux que Slughorn lui avait prêté._

_À son grand agacement, il vit que son précédent propriétaire avait griffonné sur toutes les pages, si bien que les marges étaient aussi noires d'encre que la partie imprimée._ Cependant, l'agacement laissa rapidement place à de l'excitation, lorsque Tom réalisa que les petites pattes de mouches étaient en réalité des instructions détaillées, visant à améliorer la recette. Soudain pleinement concentré sur les fèves sopophoriques qu'il écrasait avec le plat d'une lame d'argent, pour mieux en extraire le jus, Tom ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à l'agitation nerveuse qui avait gagné le cachot. Chacun s'espionnait, se jetait des coups d'œil à la fois suspicieux et intéressé, mais lui, Tom Riddle récemment renommé Tom Temple, lui seul était réellement concentré sur sa potion. Alors coupé du monde, il n'existait plus que ses ingrédients, que son chaudron contenant un liquide bleuâtre. Tom jeta le jus de fève soporifique dans sa préparation qui prit une magnifique teinte lilas, conformément à ce qui était écrit dans le livre. Il fallait ensuite remuer sept tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis une fois dans le sens direct et recommencer. La potion passa à du rose pâle.

Tom s'autorisa un demi-sourire satisfait, lorsqu'il constata que la potion de Potter et de Granger était toujours violette. Quant à celle de Weasley, elle tirait pathétiquement sur un marron grisé lui conférant l'aspect de la réglisse liquide. Quand bien même il était habitué à réaliser les meilleures potions, il ressentit un certain contentement de voir que même perdu dans le futur, il demeurait le plus habile.

- _Et voilà, le temps est... écoulé ! Déclara Slughorn. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !_

Il passa entre les tables pour évaluer les résultats de ses élèves. Il jeta un regard navré à la substance jaunâtre qui avait coagulé dans le chaudron de Nott, eut un hochement de tête approbateur en découvrant les beaux violets des potions de Malefoy, Granger et Potter. Et il découvrit la potion de Tom. Un large sourire s'étira alors sur sa face bouffie mais rayonnante. Une agréable chaleur s'empara de l'ancien Serpentard : il avait désormais la certitude d'avoir retrouvé sa place d'élève préféré de Slughorn.

- _Le vainqueur incontestable ! S'écria-t-il à la cantonade. Excellent, excellent Tom. Dieu du ciel, il est évident que _vous n'avez rien perdu de votre talent.

S'apercevant de sa une maladresse, Slughorn s'empressa d'attraper le flacon. Cette hésitation fut cependant relevée par Malefoy qui fronça des sourcils.

- _Alors, le voilà, il est à vous -un flacon de Felix Felicis, comme promis, et faites-en bon usage !_

Bon usage, Tom le ferait certainement, songea-t-il avec une ironie acide. Il glissa la minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide doré tout en imaginant avec délice, ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui. Il perdit le fantôme de sourire qu'il s'était autorisé lorsqu'il croisa le regard menaçant de Potter.

- Donne-nous le flacon, ordonna ce dernier sitôt qu'ils furent dans un couloir désert.

- Non !

La réponse était sortie d'elle-même. Le monosyllabe avait quitté ses lèvres avant même que son cerveau n'eût analysé la question. À présent, par fierté, il tiendra sa position malgré les trois Gryffondor qui le dévisageaient d'un air peu engageant. Et aussi parce qu'il était Tom Riddle ! Il n'avait pas à se plier aux ordres des autres !

- Je l'ai gagné !

Presque honnêtement ! Le flacon lui appartenait de droit. Et ils voulaient le lui retirer, tout comme ils l'avaient dépouillé de tous ses repères, jusqu'à le placer à Gryffondor ? Tom s'y refusait.

- Il est à moi.

Les yeux de Potter se resserrèrent à deux fentes. Une subtile lueur écarlate les traversa, si fugace que Tom crut avoir rêvé. Potter tendit la main.

- Donne-nous le flacon, répéta-t-il fermement.

Sans être agressif pourtant, comme Dumbledore aurait pu le faire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Weasley, qui ricana bêtement.

- Faites-en bon usage qu'il a dit Slughorn... Ce philtre n'est certainement pas pour toi Tommy.

- Ron ! Intervint la Sang-de-bourbe.

La mâchoire de Tom se contracta. Il se força à se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il devait rester calme, ne pas s'énerver. Mais Weasley poursuivait de sa voix insupportable.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il veut la fiole ? C'est pour tenter de retourner dans son époque et ou de prendre la place sa version adulte ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir deux Tommy.

- Tait-toi ! Siffla Tom d'une voix dangereuse.

Des ordres, donner des ordres. Il aimait tant cela. Le sang bâtait de plus en plus vite à ses tempes. Tom serrait ses poings de manière saccadée.

- Ron... intervint Potter.

- Non ! Il faut mettre les choses au point. Il ne nous donne pas d'ordre. Il ne donne plus jamais d'ordre. Pour vous, c'est facile, vous n'avez pas grandi avec la crainte de ce qu'il allait devenir, oui, même toi Harry. Moi, depuis tout petit, ces histoires me terrifient... Avez-vous seulement idée de toutes les horreurs qu'il a pu commettre ? Ou qu'il va commettre ? Si on le laisse dès à présent n'en faire qu'à sa tête, si on le laisse nous donner des ordres, jusqu'où ira-t-il ?

Weasley reporta son attention que l'ancien Serpentard qui tremblait de rage.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu n'es que l'ombre de celui qui tu aurais pu devenir. Tu n'es plus qu'un ridicule petit serpent que le sort, par jeu, à détacher de son époque pour le perdre sur notre chemin. Tout ceci n'est qu'un ridicule jeu du sort.

Le sang de Tom ne fit qu'un tour, alors même que Granger tentait une nouvelle fois d'intervenir. Il ne se servit pas de sa baguette. Sa réaction fut beaucoup plus primaire, beaucoup plus instinctive et irréfléchie. Une réaction impulsive donc, digne de cette maudite maison Gryffondor dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Il frappa Weasley. Ce n'était qu'un coup de poing, un simple coup de poing, mais c'était déjà trop. Effaré par son propre geste, tout autant que les Gryffondor, il se souvint des avertissements de Potter. Et Tom paniqua.

Avant que les Gryffondor ne réagissent, Tom tourna des talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

* * *

><p>La suite viendra samedi prochain (je devrais avoir internet sans problème, rassurez-vous), et s'intitulera : la marque du sortl'armée de Dumbledore.

Alors, Tom va-t-il finir suspendu à un croc de boucher ? (désolée, mais j'aime bien l'expression, sans vouloir faire de politique).

Ou le baiser du Détraqueur ?

Tom Temple est-il plus obsédé par Grindelwald que Connor Wilmoor ? (quoi, commença vous ne connaissez pas Connor ? Allez donc lire « Boules de Cristal et Feuilles de Thé » !)

Va-t-il se relever de l'affront de Granger (elle lui a expliqué l'arithmancie) ?

Combien de temps a-t-il fallu à Ron pour préparer son insulte ?

Que cache Vector ?

Les réponses bientôt ! (ou pas). En attendant, hésitez pas à reviewer ! Tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre.


	5. La marque du sort

****Ok... désolée, j'ai une journée de retard. Bref, rapide RAR et chapitre !

**Luxile :** Merci. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu. En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Euridice Wood : **Euh... ça signifie qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'édite ^^'... Je voulais dire qu'ils étaient tous sidérés que Tom ait frappé Ron (même s'il l'avait cherché). En tout cas, merci de tes remarques.

**AdelheidRei : ** Merci ^^ Pour le courage, les reviews suffisent à le nourrir.

**Bill le gros :** Tu ne veux vraiment pas te faire un compte ? Depuis le temps ^^ Sinon, merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te convienne. J'essaye de respecter les personnages, de les faire agir de manière réaliste mais des fois... bah c'est vraiment pas évident (moi être physicienne, pas psychologue). Apparemment, pour l'instant ça passe. Quant à Voldy Sr... bien sûr qu'il va faire son apparition (que la scène était trop dure à écrire -_-) !

**Darkmoonlady : ** Merci, en espéra que tu continueras à l'aimer.

Bref, merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte ou en favori ! Et sur ce, la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : La marque du sort<strong>

Tout ceci était d'une telle absurdité qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Après quelques errances affolées dans le dédale de Poudlard, Tom s'était réfugié dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait pris l'aspect d'un petit salon chaleureux doté d'un canapé en velours couleur rouille faisant face à un feu ronronnant doucement dans l'âtre. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Tom se demandait comment il avait pu avoir ce geste malheureux, digne du moldu le plus stupide.

Digne de Brus.

Tom frissonna légèrement malgré la douce chaleur qui les flammes fournissaient généreusement. Il enfouit son visage contre ses genoux alors que des souvenirs, si récents pour lui et pourtant si anciens, venaient le harceler. Il repensa à l'orphelinat. Brus Bergsonn était arrivé avec le début de la guerre contre les nazis. C'était une grande brute qui n'avait pas suffisamment de cervelle pour être intimidée mais suffisamment de méchanceté pour se faire craindre. Tom l'avait découvert en rentrant de sa troisième année, en juillet 1940. Étant un sorcier de premier cycle, l'usage de la magie hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard était prohibé et les autres orphelins, bien que particulièrement idiots, avaient déjà remarqué que les phénomènes étranges se produisant autour de Tom avaient cessé. En l'espace de quelques jours, Tom était donc passé du statut de roi des fiers Serpentard de Sang-Pur à bouc-émissaire de méprisants moldus. Mais Tom était Tom et même sans magie, il était parvenu à attirer un nombre incalculable d'ennuis à Brus. Chaque jour qu'il passait à l'orphelinat, à subir les moqueries lorsque ce n'était pas les coups de Brus, à craindre la chute des bombes, à souffrir des restrictions, chacun de ces jours alimentaient la rancœur de Tom. Nul doute que Brus n'avait pas survécu à l'arrivée de Voldemort.

Et lui, combien de temps survivrait-il ?

Cette nouvelle époque lui semblait plus hostile encore que les moldus. Potter ne tarderait pas à le retrouver. Alors... Alors il se vengerait du mal que son lui du futur avait pu lui faire, tout comme les enfants de l'orphelinat, comme Amy Benson ou Dennis Bishop, s'étaient vengé dès lors qu'ils avaient compris, avec leur intelligence primaire, qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Seule la douce Emily Maitland ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Désormais, il n'y avait même plus cette ridicule moldue.

Ridicule Riddle qui n'avait pas su retenir sa colère. À présent, il allait le payer très cher. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de chance pour s'en sortir vivant. De la chance ! Soudain gagné par un nouvel espoir, Tom tira la petite fiole de sa poche. De la chance liquide... Il l'avait gagné. Sans tricher. Ou un tout petit peu. Devait-il l'utiliser maintenant ? Ou attendre encore un peu ? Prudent comme à son habitude, mais revigoré par la vision du liquide dorée, Riddle préféra dans un premier temps, étudier le livre usé, sale, avec ses pages cornés et ses marges griffonnées qui lui avait facilité sa victoire.

- _Specialis revelio !_

Il donna des petits coups secs sur la couverture, mais rien ne se produisit. À priori, le livre n'était pas ensorcelé.

- _Temporalis revelio !_

Une date apparut alors en petites lettres argentées qui flottèrent au-dessus du livre. 1976. Celui qui avait couvert les pages de son étroite écriture en patte de mouche avait donc acquis ce livre vingt ans auparavant. Était-ce un hasard ? Peut-être, peut-être pas... Tom préférait n'écarter aucune possibilité. Il feuilleta rapidement le livre et découvrit, écrit de cette petite écriture en patte de mouche, en bas de la dernière page de couverture :

« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé »

Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? Tom fronça des sourcils. Ce pouvait-il que ce fût lui ? Il écarta rapidement cette hypothèse : ce n'était pas sa belle écriture si élégante qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et 1976 ? Non, c'était fortement improbable.

Cependant il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car la porte s'ouvrait. Vif comme un serpent, Tom sauta derrière le canapé, baguette à la main, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau. Il était Tom Riddle, le descendant de Salazard Serpentard ! Il n'y avait que Potter. Bien qu'ayant également sorti sa baguette et visiblement sur ses gardes, Potter ne semblait pas agressif. Une ruse ? En digne Serpentard, Tom attendit avant d'agir.

- Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi, annonça Potter d'une voix posée.

Comment le croire ?

- Ron s'est comporté d'une manière stupide, il l'a lui-même reconnu.

- Et alors ? Répliqua l'ancien Serpentard méfiant.

- Alors, on ne te livrera pas aux Aurors pour si peu. Mais il faut que tu nous donnes le Felix Felicis.

- Non ! Je l'ai gagné !

Potter planta son regard émeraude dans celui ébène de Tom. Il était grave, posé tout en conservant une sérénité qui troubla profondément Tom. Potter s'avança, calme, en dépit de ses doigts fermement serrés sur sa baguette.

- Oui, tu l'as gagné. Oui, il te revient de droit. Et oui, tu pourras l'utiliser. Mais pas pour l'instant. Tu comprendras que compte-tenu des circonstances, on ne peut s'empêcher d'être prudent.

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Cette phrase avait quitté d'elle-même la bouche de Tom, cristallisant à elle-seule toute sa détresse. Tout était si différent et si semblable à la fois... même lui. Il n'avait qu'un souhait : retrouver son époque, son Poudlard et même son orphelinat. L'image d''Emily s'imposa alors à son esprit, elle et son joli visage un peu pointu, et ses yeux gris perlés en amande. Curieusement, il en tira un certain réconfort. Mais Potter était toujours là, à le dévisager de ce regard acéré qu'il redoutait tant. Potter soupira.

- Rentrer chez toi ? Dumbledore l'a dit, c'est impossible.

- Dumbledore peut se tromper !

Potter marqua une hésitation. Même quand il hésitait, tout dans ses mimiques, dans son attitude, évoquait Dumbledore.

- Voldemort l'a aussi dit, déclara finalement Potter.

- Tu mens !

- Vraiment ? Sens-tu du mensonge en moi ?

Tom effleura légèrement, prudemment, l'esprit de Potter. Aucun mensonge n'en suintait. En revanche… C'était idiot. Tom sortit rapidement, redoutant de provoquer la colère de Potter. Pourtant il crut sentir comme une présence, une présence familière dans l'esprit de Potter. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur lui, un froid plus mordant encore que celui qu'il avait pu connaître à l'orphelinat, au cœur de l'hiver, alors que la crise économique les privait de chauffage. Il n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans, mais la sensation était alors si terrible qu'il s'en souvenait encore, de cette glace qui emprisonnait chacun des membres, qui s'installait jusqu'à la moelle la plus profonde et qui ne semblait vouloir quitter votre petit corps tremblant.

Vaincu, Tom tira la fiole de sa poche et la tendit à Potter qui s'en saisit avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

- C'est un prix très précieux que tu as gagné aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il aurait été dommage que tu l'utilises pour une tâche vaine.

En proie à un mauvais vertige de désespoir, Tom se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Fixant obstinément ses mains, ses belles mains fines et délicates, il se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là et tomber aussi bas. Même cet abattement ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était à présent si faible, si pitoyable et dans le même temps, si vivant. Il sentit, à l'incurvation du coussin, que Potter s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, dit Potter.

- Si, tout est perdu. Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas mon époque.

- Maintenant, ça l'est. Ce n'est pas un échec et encore moins une malédiction, Tom. Tu dois voir cela comme une seconde chance.

Tom lâcha un rire nerveux.

- Une seconde chance pour quoi ? Pour faire mieux que Voldemort et ne pas me laisser avoir par un nourrisson ? Ou pour racheter ses fautes ? Mais Voldemort ce n'est pas moi et ça ne sera jamais moi. Plus maintenant. Je ne suis pas Voldemort. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien à redire.

Potter hocha de la tête.

- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas Voldemort. Tu deviendras quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourtant, on se méfie de moi.

La phrase sonna étrangement dans la bouche de Tom. Il était conscient que leur méfiance était basée, que s'il en avait l'occasion ou plutôt si c'était dans son intérêt, il les trahirait sans remord. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de concevoir une certaine amertume. On lui reprochait les actes qu'un autre avait commis, Lord Voldemort. C'était injuste. Pire que ça, il réalisa rageusement que Voldemort contrecarrait ses projets, puisque les siens avaient été exactement les mêmes. Se montrer charmant, sérieux, appliqué à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et prendre le temps nécessaire pour apprendre la Magie Noire. À présent, devenir Mage Noir semblait fortement compromis. Il serait constamment sous surveillance. Parviendrait-il seulement un jour à gagner la confiance d'une personne comme Potter, dont les parents avaient été assassinés par Voldemort ?

Potter lui montra sa baguette.

- Elle contient une plume de phénix, expliqua Potter, issu du même phénix qui a servi pour ta baguette. Lorsqu'il m'a vendu cette baguette, Ollivander m'a dit que tu étais appelé à faire de grandes choses. C'est toujours vrai. Tu es capable du meilleur comme du pire. Tu peux devenir un autre Mage Noir et prendre la place de Voldemort comme tu peux participer à sa chute et à la paix dans le monde sorcier. Tu te retrouves comme Voldemort avant qu'il n'ouvre la chambre des secrets, avec encore le choix sur ton sort. Tu peux choisir ce que tu vas devenir, avec un avantage sur nous tous : tu sais ce que tu vas devenir si tu suis les traces que tu aurais suivi en restant dans ton époque, en devenant Voldemort.

Voilà un discours parfaitement Gryffondor, que Dumbledore aurait pu prononcer. Dumbledore avait tendance à voir plus de gentillesse dans les hommes que de réalité et à oublier leur cruauté. N'était-il pas intervenu en faveur de Grindelwald ? Les Gryffondor cherchaient toujours à tout sauver.

- Tu as la vie devant toi, poursuivit Potter. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

- La vie devant moi... si Voldemort ne me met pas la main dessus avant.

Alors des étincelles pétillèrent dans le regard de Potter qui eut un geste familier, particulièrement déplacé pour un Serpentard mais tout à fait naturel pour un Gryffondor. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tom qui sursauta un peu. Sursauter, voilà encore habitude qu'il avait acquise dans cette nouvelle époque. Lui qui détestait être surpris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Voldemort, tu as devant toi le plus grand enquiquineur de mage noir de tous les temps, dit Potter sur le ton de la confidence.

- Hé ! Je suis assez doué dans le genre !

La plaisanterie lui avait échappé. C'était une vieille blague qu'il avait avec Callidora Nott et Coeur-de-Glace, dans la mesure où cette dernière comprenait l'humour, ce dont Tom doutait parfois.

Potter le fixa, stupéfié par la révélation.

- J'ai déjà contrecarré deux fois les plans de Grindelwald, s'expliqua Tom estimant qu'il avait tout intérêt à se vanter de cet exploit. Trois peut-être. Et j'ai survécu à une confrontation avec lui.

Les yeux plus pétillants que jamais, Potter répliqua :

- En omettant l'accident qui s'est produit lorsque j'étais encore un bébé, j'ai contrecarré trois fois les plans de Voldemort et j'ai survécu à trois confrontations.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon double ait la gentillesse de me faire rattraper mon retard, soupira Tom.

Pourtant le futur lui semblait soudain bien moins sombre et incertain. En digne Gryffondor, Potter était niais et naïf. En utilisant Voldemort comme ennemi commun, peut-être parviendrait-il à gagner sa confiance. Il ramassa ses affaires pour quitter la Salle sur Demande et rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor à laquelle on l'avait condamné. Il vit le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il marqua une pause que Potter remarqua sans faire de commentaire pour autant. Devait-il lui faire part de sa découverte ? La question était délicate.

Tom était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir du septième étage. Un groupe d'élèves, principalement composé de Gryffondor mais aussi de quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle discutaient paisiblement. En apparence. Car en réalité, ils tremblaient d'une agitation fébrile et de nombreux regards convergèrent vers Potter lorsqu'il réapparut.

- $Juste une précaution$, précisa-t-il.

- $Ils savent que...$

- $Non$.

Tom se détendit légèrement. Son identité était encore gardée secrète. Dans ce cas, que faisaient-ils tous là ? Potter réouvrit la porte en bois verni très peu de temps après l'avoir fermée. Le salon chaleureux avait laissé la place à une pièce spacieuse, illuminée par des torches semblables à celles qui éclairaient les cachots, huit étages plus bas. Des bibliothèques s'alignaient le long des murs et de grands coussins en soie tenaient lieu de sièges. Au fond de la pièce, des étagères étaient surchargées de toutes sortes d'instruments tels des Scrutoscopes ou des Capteurs de Dissimulation. La plupart des élèves se laissèrent tomber sur les coussins avec l'aisance que conférait l'habitude. D'autres, minoritaires, se firent plus hésitants. Tom devina qu'il s'agissait là de novices parmi les adeptes de Potter. Car Potter était sans conteste leur meneur. Il se tenait désormais au centre, ces deux fidèles lieutenants, Granger et Weasley, à ses côtés.

Tom prit place sur un cousin et observa, attentif au moindre détail, à la moindre différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les rassemblements des suivants de Potter et les siens.

Potter prit la parole et le brouhaha surexcités se tut pour ne laissait plus que le silence. Lorsqu'il parlait, Potter avait un certain charisme malgré son aspect rachitique, Tom devait le reconnaître. Toutefois, Tom n'avait aucun doute que lui-même pouvait être encore plus fascinant.

- Merci à vous tous d'être venus aussi promptement. Je suis heureux de voir parmi vous des visages familiers mais aussi des visages nouveaux. Cela signifie que malgré les événements du Département des Mystères, malgré le retour avéré de Voldemort, vous avez gardé la volonté de vous battre.

- Surtout avec le retour de Vo... Voldemort ! Lança une Poufsouffle que Tom identifia comme étant Susan Bones, à la longue natte auburn qu'elle portait dans le dos.

Bones eut droit à un sourire de la part de Potter.

- Oui, surtout. J'espère que vous avez tous conscience des risques que vous prenez en décidant de rejoindre l'AD. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont extrêmement dangereux. C'est pourquoi il est important d'apprendre à vous défendre. L'an dernier, nous vous avions rassemblé parce que nous n'avions pas de réel cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Alors pourquoi vous réunir cette année, me demanderez-vous ?

- Rogue ! Lança un autre Poufsouffle avec les yeux brillants de malice des cheveux blonds comme les blés.

- Oui, Rogue ! Appuya Neville Londubat.

- Oui et non, concéda Harry. Même si cela me coûte à le dire, je pense que Rogue peut nous apprendre beaucoup de chose en matière de lutte contre les forces du Mal. Mais c'est le cas parce qu'il connaît bien les forces du Mal et qu'il peut se révéler dangereux. Non, si je vous ai réuni à nouveau, c'est pour un autre raison. L'an dernier, l'AD a prouvé qu'elle avait suffisamment de poids pour contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort. Peut-être cherchera-t-il à s'en prendre à nous, ou à nos familles. Peut-être nous considérera-t-il comme négligeable. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, nous devons apprendre à nous défendre car maintenant que Voldemort a révélé son retour au Ministère, il est plus dangereux que jamais. Il n'est plus obligé d'avancer discrètement. Il est désormais libre de laisser éclater au grand jour son potentiel destructeur. C'est pourquoi nous devons apprendre à nous défendre. C'est pourquoi je vous ai rassemblés. Parce que même si nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, nous n'y serons pas indéfiniment. Et lorsque nous partirons, nous serons tous en danger.

Et lorsqu'il quitterait Poudlard, analysa Tom avec intérêt, Potter aurait une armée à son service, pour le défendre de Voldemort... et peut-être pour prendre le pouvoir. Bientôt, Granger qui était vraisemblablement le second de Potter, déclara que cette première séance était destinée à revoir les bases et à évaluer le niveau des nouveaux venus. Mais avant tout, il fallait que chacun inscrivît son nom et son prénom sur parchemin. Les anciens de l'AD opinèrent d'un air entendu, parfois résigné, alors que les nouveaux eurent la désagréable impression, en s'inscrivant que le parchemin, de signer un contrat. Lorsque le parchemin arriva entre les mains de Tom, l'ancien Serpentard identifia le maléfice dont il était imprégné. Le regard de Potter le brûla. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de signer, tout en se demandant encore une fois, si Potter avait sa place à Gryffondor.

Puis tout le monde se leva et se répartit par équipe de deux. Comme c'était à prévoir, plusieurs jeunes filles se disputèrent le privilège de travailler avec le mystérieux et séduisant nouveau Gryffondor : Tom Temple. Autant par prudence que par délectation, Tom laissa les furies débattre entre elles. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Potter.

- Je me mettrai avec lui, dit Harry pour la plus grande déception de Parvati Patil.

Lavande Brown haussa des épaules et reporta ses ardeurs sur Weasley, sous le regard noir de Granger.

Des experliamus retentirent dans toute la pièce. Des baguettes volèrent dans la plus grande pagaille, alors que des coussins ou des livres étaient expulsés de leur support par des sortilèges mal orientés. Il y avait aussi ceux qui travailler la stupéfixion ou le bouclier.

- C'est inutile, siffla Tom avec un certain agacement. Je maîtrise déjà tous ces sorts.

- Je sais. Mais maîtrises-tu le Patronus ?

Tom ne répondit rien. Le Patronus relevait d'une magie très avancée, très complexe et malgré ses nombreux essais, il n'était pas parvenu à en conjurer un. À sa connaissance, aucun sorcier de leur âge n'avait réalisé un tel exploit.

- _Spero Patronum !_ S'exclama Potter devant le scepticisme affiché de Tom.

Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite, une vapeur argenté quitta le houx de la baguette de Potter. La nébulosité se condensa peu à peu pour former un magnifique cerf opalescent, doté d'imposantes ramures et d'un port fier. Tom resta sans voix.

Potter et son Patronus était désormais le centre de toutes les attentions. D'une légère flexion du poignet, Potter intima l'ordre au cerf d'argent de se déplacer parmi les rangs de l'AD. Alors, comme d'un seul homme, comme répondant à un appel tacite, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, les anciens de l'AD s'écrièrent :

- _Spero Patronum !_

Bientôt la Salle sur Demande fut envahie de toute sorte de créatures irradiant d'une lueur sélénite. Ici un chat élégant, là un beau cygne argenté et là-bas une loutre agile. À l'instar de la petit demi-douzaine de nouveaux membres de l'AD, Tom resta bouche-bais.

Potter fit disparaître le sien.

- Le sortilège du Patronus est un sortilège très puissant et très précieux car il vous permet de vous protéger, vous et ceux que vous aimez, contre des créatures aussi ténébreuses que les Detraqueurs. Ceux qui en ont entendu parler, en certainement entendu dire qu'il s'agissait-là d'un sortilège avancé, extrêmement difficile à maîtriser. C'est vrai. Je pense ne pas me tromper en avançant que de nombreux Mangemorts sont incapables d'en conjurer. Le Patronus n'est pas seulement une question de puissance. Il est l'incarnation des pensées positives de l'auteur. Les Mangemorts ont trop de noirceur en eux pour permettre à leur Patronus de se manifester. Peut-être que Voldemort lui-même ne maîtrise pas le Patronus. Alors, pensez-y. Vous maîtrisez ou maîtriserez bientôt un sortilège inaccessible à Voldemort.

Ces dernières paroles firent un grand effet dans la Salle sur Demande. Si quelques minutes, les membres de l'AD regardaient leur Patronus avec un amusement bon enfant, c'était désormais avec un respect nouveau qu'ils observaient les gracieux animaux argentés.

- Il pourrait être notre symbole, suggéra Londubat.

La question surprit Potter. Avant qu'il n'eût réagi, Weasley sauta sur l'idée :

- Vous-Savez-Qui sème la terreur avec la Marque des Ténèbres. Nous pourrions ainsi lui répondre qu'il ne nous effraye pas, nous les combattant de l'AD.

S'en suivit un joyeux brouhaha où chacun manifestait un peu plus son enthousiasme à adopter le Patronus pour symbole de leur armée. Ça piaillait dans tous les sens, avec des petites voix si aiguës que Tom en avait la migraine. En pleine réflexion, il faisait machinalement rouler sa baguette contre ses doigts. Les hypothèses de Potter étaient-elles fondées ? Elles étaient certes suffisamment niaises pour satisfaire ce vieil ahuri de Dumbledore, mais étaient-elles fondées ? À contrecœur, Tom devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait-là d'une explication plausible au fait que lui, malgré toute sa puissance, malgré tout ce sang exceptionnellement chargé en magie qui circulait dans ses veines, ne parvenait à conjurer que quelques volutes maigrichonnes.

- Il y a un problème, grogna un Poufsouffle assez vindicatif. À supposer qu'un jour, ce dont je doute, on soit amené à signer du Patronus, on ne pourra pas le laisser sur place.

- On peut inventer un sortilège qui ait juste la forme du Patronus, répliqua Granger assez emballée par l'idée. Je pourrais y travailler...

Son regard tomba sur Tom qui eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Oui, je pourrais inventer un tel sortilège avec l'aide de Tom.

Guère enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec une Sang-de-bourbe, pour ne pas dire totalement réticent, Tom inclina cependant la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord. Étouffer les soupçons.

- Il faut cependant choisir une forme, intervint Potter qui n'était guère convaincu. Nous avons tous des Patronus différents et...

- Le cerf ! Lança une Serdaigle de septième année avec des origines asiatiques.

Tom n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on lui coupe ainsi la parole, à la différence de Potter, soudain décontenancé. Un léger rouge échauffait ses joues.

- Nous pouvons prendre le cerf, poursuivit la Serdaigle, le Patronus de _l'Elu, _de celui-qui-à-survécu face à Vou... V... (elle inspira) Voldemort. Et nous sommes l'AD... les initiales correspondent aussi à _the Deer's Army_, l'armée du cerf.

Granger proposa de porter le sujet au vote et la marque ressemblant à un cerf-patronus fut adoptée avec une majorité écrasante mais pas absolue.

- Bon... eh bien... soit, accepta Potter un peu gêné. Euh... hem, ceci étant dit, remettons-nous au travail.

Potter reporta son attention sur Tom. Étrange. Potter semblait soulagé de ne plus être le centre des attentions.

- Nous allons travailler le Patronus, annonça Potter.

Il s'empressa d'ajouter, comme lisant dans les pensées de la version adolescente de Voldemort.

- Tu n'es pas lui. Je crois que tu pourras y parvenir.

Une caractéristique des Gryffondor, en dehors de leur instinct de survie quasiment inexistant expliquant leur courage suicidaire et de leur niaiserie à faire pâlir d'envie Disney, était l'entêtement qu'ils mettaient dans les tâches désespérées, dès lors que ces tâches allaient dans le sens du plus grand bien. Si Emily Maitland avait été une sorcière, elle serait certainement allée à Gryffondor.

Tom avait beau craché cette maudite incantation, il avait beau ravivé son souvenir le plus heureux, en vain. Tout ce cirque ne servait qu'à l'épuiser un peu plus à chaque fois. Était-ce un plan de Potter pour l'affaiblir ? Il ne pouvait pas l'exclure. Il n'y croyait pas non plus.

- _Spero __Patronum ! Spero Patronum ! _Tu vas sortir saleté ! Siffla Tom en secouant rageusement sa baguette.

Pour toute réponse, sa baguette lâcha un pet argenté.

- À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Potter.

Son ton était si calme que Tom eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Au lieu de cela, il répondit :

- À mon souvenir le plus heureux. Le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier.

Potter opina d'un air compréhensif qui irrita plus encore l'ancien Serpentard. Que pouvait-il savoir ? Il ignorait ce que grandir dans un orphelinat moldu impliquait, de voir ce qui était invisible à leurs esprits étriqués, de faire chose qu'ils étaient incapables de comprendre... et d'être traité de monstre, de créature mauvaise et de fou. Avait-il vu les médecins défiler les uns après les autres ? Mrs Cole avait même fait venir un exorciste ! Parce que parler aux serpents serait démoniaque. Savait-il seulement que si Dumbledore n'était pas venu lui annoncer qu'il était sorcier et non fou, que tout ceci, que sa magie était bien réelle, il aurait été interné dans un asile ? Emily avait surpris une conversation téléphonique de Mrs Cole, le lendemain de l'excursion d'été au bord de la mer où il s'était amusé à effrayer cette cruche d'Amy Benson et ce benêt de Dennis Bishop. La douce Emily avait aussitôt averti Tom. S'il n'arrêtait pas, Mrs Cole l'enfermerait avec les fous ! Mais il n'était pas fou. C'était eux. Il les haïssait. Il les haïssait depuis tellement de temps, ces stupides, ces insipides moldus trop aveugles pour s'émerveiller du monde auquel seul Tom avait accès, qu'il était incapable de dire quand ça avait commencé. Il n'y avait qu'Emily qui échappait à sa haine. Elle n'était pas jalouse de son don, elle, de ses talents exceptionnels, juste un petit triste peut-être, de ne pas pouvoir partager son monde.

Potter eut le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire, à moins que ce ne fût le regard noir que lui jeta Tom qui l'en dissuada. D'un hochement de tête, il encouragea simplement Tom à reprendre le sort, encore et encore. Était-ce pour le punir ? Pour affirmer sa supériorité ?

Enfin la séance de torture cessa et Potter renvoya les membres de l'AD après leur avoir remis à chacun un faux Gallions soumis un sortilège Protéiforme leur permettant de communiquer entre eux. Il ne resta plus dans la Salle sur Demande que Potter et ses fidèles lieutenants. Potter et Granger fixèrent Weasley qui se tortillait nerveusement les doigts.

- Il paraît qu'il faut que je m'excuse, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru. Ben voilà, c'est fait. Ma conduite était digne de Malefoy.

Il cracha ce dernier nom. Tom acquiesça légèrement. Potter l'observait attentivement.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, lança-t-il au meneur de l'AD. Tu me crains !

- Je te crains ?

La question irrita plus encore Tom.

- À plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui, tu avais dit que tu n'avais pas l'intention de réunir l'AD et pourtant, tu l'as fait. À cause de moi. Tu me crains, c'est pourquoi, lorsque tu es venu me chercher, tu as rassemblé ton AD. Tu voulais qu'ils puissent intervenir, si je ne me montrais pas coopératif. Mais comme tu ne pouvais leur avouer ma véritable identité, tu as prétexté que tu avais changé d'avis. Et pour mieux me surveiller, tu m'as enrôlé dans ta stupide armée. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, tu me crains. En défense, tu as refusé de travailler avec moi et ce soir encore, tu as voulu m'intimider avec un sort que je ne peux pas lancer. Cela t'évitait ainsi d'avoir une confrontation directe avec moi. Car tu me crains, vous me craignez tous, je le sais, je le sens !

Cette odeur désagréable, agressive d'ammoniac. La peur. Voilà un inconvénient d'être legillimens. Cette infâme pestilence ne cessait de le poursuivre. À sa grande surprise, Potter opina.

- Oui et non, dit-il aussi imperturbable que pouvait l'être Dumbledore. Si je te craignais réellement, j'aurais prévenu Dumbledore pour qu'il intervienne. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Tom garda le silence, rageur.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es capable de faire de grandes choses. Il serait dommage que tout soit gâché pour un geste malheureux. J'ai préféré calmer le jeu en gardant cette histoire entre nous. Oui, je suis prudent. Non, je ne te crains pas. Non, je ne voulais pas t'intimider en t'apprenant le Patronus. Je crois sincèrement que tu y parviendras un jour, si tu le choisis, si tu le veux réellement. Et si j'évite une confrontation, ce n'est parce que je te crains, mais simplement parce que nos baguettes sont jumelles. Priori Incantatum, en as-tu entendu parler ?

Oui, il en avait entendu parler et se sentit soudain idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- L'AD n'est pas seulement là pour te surveiller. Elle est surtout là pour protéger et défendre. Et tu pourrais beaucoup lui apporter.

Tom rit, mais c'était un rire nerveux et sans joie qui résonna contre les murs de la vaste pièce.

- Ainsi, nous-y sommes, dit-il accusateur. En vérité, tu veux m'utiliser contre Voldemort.

Potter détourna le regard, gêné. Honteux peut-être.

- Aussi, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

* * *

><p>Oui, Harry il a un cerveau, et alors ?<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera posté samedi prochain -sûr, vu que j'aurai pas internet dimanche) dans la matinée (horaire d'ouverture de la BU). Il s'intitulera euh... fouille ses notes... "L'origine du sort/La maison des Gaunt"


	6. Le sort auquel tu ne dois pas échapper

Euh… oups ? Oui, bon ne se plaint pas, c'est un chapitre long que je vous sers... hem, plus généralement, mes chapitres feront à l'avenir entre 6000 et 9000 mots. Bref, plan construit jusqu'à la fin. La sixième année comptera 23 chapitres +/- 2 chapitres. Pas encore de plan précis pour la septième année, mais ça s'affine. Septième année à Poudlard ou pas à Poudlard ? Des avis ? J'avoue que j'hésite beaucoup.

Bref, **RAR**

**AdelheidRei** : Ouf ! Oui, j'ai un peu peur de frôler l'OOC (ma terreur) avec Harry. Mais bon, si ça passe ^^

**Lily : **Voilà qui met du baume au coeur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu penses que je respecte les caractères... j'essaye vraiment, mais des fois, c'est dur.

**Darkmoonlady :** Ben oui, il est pas fou mon Tommychou. Hem... Voldemort en revanche, j'ai quelques doutes sur sa santé mentale ^^'

**Liilys : **Merci. Elle arrive, elle arrive la suite.

**Fuhatsu : **hem hem... oui, je suis en retard. C'est la faute de la fic d'Elorina, _"Loukoums et autres anachronismes" _qui m'a fait me coucher tard (elle est sympa comme fic) et donc panne de réveil, BU fermée et pas d'accès Internet. Bref...

**Bill le gros :** J'ai eu du mal en lisant ta review. Du mal à cacher mon sourire. Ben oui, je consulte mes mails en cours... des fois, je ne devrais pas. En tout cas, merci beaucoup. Et franchement, ce que tu me dis est utile... plus d'une fois, j'ai reconsidéré, modifié des chapitres suite à tes remarques. La preuve étant, je m'en vais (euh après avoir relu mon cours de prospection géophysique- bientôt les partiels -_-) modifier des chapitres. Et vive l'AD !

Le chapitre 5 est un chapitre charnière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire… En tout cas, il est important pour la suite de l'intrigue.

**Disclaimer :** je fais allusion dans ce chapitre à deux fics que j'aime beaucoup, _« le droit de choisir » _par Neith d'Ishtar (1)(le 1 c'est le petit numéro que j'ai mis dans le texte quand j'y fais référence… désolée, déformation professionnelle due aux rapports de stages et bibliographies) et _« Boules de Cristal et feuilles de thé »_ par Selminia (2).

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Tom Riddle se retrouve projeté en septembre 1996. Pour faciliter sa surveillance, il est place en sixième année à Gryffondor, sous le nom de Tom Temple. Premier jour, première cata. Il souffre de retard en arithmancie et Vector, après avoir fait usage de legilimencie sur lui, lui propose des cours particuliers. En potion, il tombe sur le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Weasley le provoque et Tom le frappe. Après une courte discussion avec Potter, Tom déclare qu'il n'est pas Voldemort. L'AD est rassemblée, en partie pour faciliter la surveillance de Tom. Tom a intégré de force l'AD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le sort auquel tu ne dois pas échapperLa maison des Gaunt**

Le mercredi à la première heure, Tom avait un cours d'histoire de la magie. Avec une certaine satisfaction, il s'y rendit sans l'escorte d'au moins un membre du trio infernal. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait d'Hermione. Cependant, il n'était pas certain de gagner au change : entre les sœurs Patil et Lavande Brown qui ne cessaient de glousser dans son dos (il les soupçonnait d'avoir pris cette option uniquement pour être en sa compagnie) ou Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui se disputaient encore une fois pour savoir lequel, du Quidditch ou du football était le sport le plus physique, il se surprenait à regretter Potter avec qui il usait du fourchelangue ou Hermione qui était à même de lui tenir tête dans un débat intéressant (dans la réalisation du philtre de Crokdent, fallait-il chauffer à 200°C pour accélérer la réaction, sachant qu'il y avait un risque de carbonisation ?).

Alors qu'il préparait soigneusement ses affaires pour prendre son cours, disposant encrier, plumes et parchemins sur la table, il remarqua que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan le fixaient, attendant probablement une réponse.

- Donc, dit Thomas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Merlin, ils n'espéraient quand même pas que Tom leur répondrait ? L'ancien Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à la porte, espérant que l'arrivée proche du Binns le sauverait de ce mauvais pas. Binns enseignait déjà en 1942 et ses cours, relativement soporifiques, avaient l'avantage de permettre à Tom d'effectuer en parallèle ses devoirs dans d'autres matières. Le rythme de Binns était suffisamment lent. Tom se demandait si, à l'instar de Slughorn ou Dumbledore, Binns était resté égal à lui-même, quelques cheveux blancs et rides en plus.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Finnigan.

Par Salazard, qu'attendait Binns ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les deux Gryffondor firent de grands yeux.

- Le sport le plus physique est la course à pied. Car en plus d'un effort musculaire permanent, il nécessite la maîtrise de l'esprit sur le corps pour le forcer à avancer même lorsque la fatigue pousserait à l'abandon.

Voilà qui devrait les dissuader de le harceler avec leurs questions stupides. Ou pas.

Heureusement pour Tom, Binns décida de faire son entrée à ce moment-là. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas cependant. L'ectoplasme verdâtre se contenta de la traverser. Et Tom faillit tomber de sa chaise. S'il se rattrapa à temps, son encrier joua de plus de malchance puisqu'il s'écrasa contre le carrelage. Sifflant un juron en fourchelangue, Tom s'empressa de lancer un sort de nettoyage.

- Oui, je sais, c'est surprenant, glissa Padma qui avait gagné l'âpre lutte pour la place à côté du beau et ténébreux Gryffondor.

Son argument avait été très simple : en tant que Serdaigle, elle avait moins l'occasion de bénéficier de sa présence. Visiblement, elle comptait en profiter oublieuse des distances élémentaires que réclamait la décence. La table était pourtant suffisamment grande pour qu'elle n'eût pas à se coller contre lui ! Et quelle garde ses pensées libidineuses pour elle ! En présence de telles greluches, ses talents naturels de legilimens étaient parfois embarrassants.

Le manège, autant que la présence d'un ancien élève, passa inaperçu aux yeux fantomatiques de Binns qui débuta son cours d'une voix monocorde.

- Jusqu'au BUSEs, nous avions étudié principalement l'histoire de la magie sous le point de vue sorcier. A partir de maintenant, nous adopterons un point de vue plus global, pour ne pas dire mondial. Dans une première période, nous étudierons les interactions qu'il a pu exister entre les sorciers et les moldus avec notamment les révolutions de la fin du XVIIIème siècle et du milieu du XIXème siècle, la révolution industrielle, la mondialisation des conflits et des échanges, et plus particulièrement, l'influence de Grindelwald dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Dans une seconde période, nous nous intéresserons à d'autres sociétés parallèles, tels les alchimistes de confession Hermèsienne ou bien, les ixilik aujourd'hui disparus.

Si Tom avait su qu'il passerait le premier mois sur la révolution française moldue, le rôle des sorciers qui y avaient participé et notamment du mage noir Robespierre connu pour la redoutable terreur qu'il avait instaurée, peut-être qu'il aurait évité cette option. Cependant, le pire était encore devant lui. D'une part, Padma Patil ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur la version de rune que Tom peaufinait pour le cours à venir, d'autre part, Binns annonça une mauvaise nouvelle à la fin du cours.

- Vous aurez également un mémoire à me rendre à la fin de l'année sur l'un des sujets proposés. Il comptera pour la moitié de la note finale. Vous vous mettrez par groupe de quatre.

S'en suivit naturellement des négociations tendues, portant tant sur la composition des groupes de travail que sur les sujets. Visiblement déjà identifié comme un potentiel Hermione version garçon, comme l'avait qualifié Seamus Finnigan (Tom n'était pas certain d'apprécier, aussi brillante fût la Gryffondor, elle n'en demeurait pas moins Sang-de-Bourbe), Tom fut la pomme de la discorde. Tant le tandem Thomas-Finnigan que le trio d'hystériques, exigeait son appartenance au groupe de travail.

Las de toute cette agitation, Tom remarqua que Théodore Nott tentait d'échapper aux griffes d'un Poufsouffle de l'AD, Justin Flinch-Fletchey (1), pour rejoindre les trois autres Serpentard qui suivaient ce cours. Délaissant les Gryffondor, Tom se dirigea vers le Serpentard et le Poufsouffle. Nott accueillit son arrivée avec un certain soulagement et Flinch-Fletchey avec un grand sourire. Tous écopèrent de regard noir de la part des Gryffondor ET des Serpentard. Susan Bones qui cherchait à échapper à Steven Cornfoot qui lui portait trop d'attention à son goût ainsi qu'à Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abott, deux passionnés de cartes de chocogrenouille, se joignit également à eux.

- C'est pas sympa de m'avoir abandonnée avec eux, lança-t-elle à Flinch-Fletchey qui lui répondit d'un sourire contrit.

Finalement le trio d'hystérique accepta à contrecœur Cornfoot et le tandem Thomas-Finnigan fut complété par les mangeurs de chocogrenouille. Une Serdaigle rejoignit les Serpentard et il resta encore un groupe entièrement constitué de Serdaigle. Si l'on omettait Flinch-Fletchey qui était plus excité qu'un elfe de maison devant un magasin de produits de ménage, Tom était plutôt satisfait de son groupe : un Serpentard, Théodore Nott, assez sérieux et relativement intelligent, Susan Bones, très sérieuse, qui ambitionnait de devenir archéomage et donc accorderait une attention particulière à leur mémoire. Après un léger débat, Théodore souhaitant « L'impact de la croissance moldue sur l'écosystème magique, danger réel ou propagande ? » et Flinch-Fletchey « La coopération avec les scientifiques moldus pour la conquête de l'espace est-elle possible ? », Tom et Susan les mirent d'accord (ou plutôt leur imposèrent) « La civilisation ixilis - problématique à définir ». Il fallut alors défendre le sujet contre les Serpentard qui le désiraient également. Tom essaya l'intimidation

- Nous pouvons décider de cela par un duel.

Théodore tenta de titiller leur fibre écologiste :

- Rappelez-vous des catastrophes de Tchernobyl, Hiroshima, les marées noires de l'Amococadis…

Flinch-Fletchey joua sur leur ambition :

- Imaginez que les sorciers soient les premiers à conquérir la lune !

Susan Bones appuya sur leur haine du moldu :

- C'est un fait communément admis que les moldus représentent une réelle menace pour l'environnement.

Finalement, ce fut l'amitié qui l'emporta :

- C'est bon Théodore, répondit Tracey Davis avec un sourire. On prend ton sujet d'écologiste. On sait que tu meures d'envie de travailler dessus, tu pourras nous aider.

A moins que ce ne fût le calcul.

En chemin vers le cours de runes, le groupe de Tom discuta calmement (exception faite de Flinch-Fletchey qui ignorait ce que « calme » signifiait) de l'organisation de leur travail.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté l'arithmancie ? Demanda Théodore Nott à Susan Bones, alors qu'il arrivait devant la salle de rune.

A l'instar de Granger, et malgré sa condition de Poufsouffle, Susan s'entendait assez bien avec Théodore, nota Tom.

- Je n'ai eu que « Effort Exceptionnel » à ma BUSE, soupira-t-elle. C'est dommage, c'est une matière utile pour décrypter certaines inscriptions.

Flinch-Fletchey les quitta pour rejoindre la salle commune des Poufsouffle, ne suivant pas l'option d'étude des runes, pour le plus grand soulagement de Tom.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit-il d'une voix innocente.

- Oh, tu n'as pas idée… soupira Théodore avant de rejoindre les Serpentard, un peu résigné.

- Ce matin, j'ai réussi à intercepter sa tasse de café, expliqua Susan Bones alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Il peut être bien pire.

- Et Théodore ?

Le moment lui semblait propice pour prendre quelques renseignements sur cet étrange Serpentard, qui était un membre de la famille de Callidora Nott.

- Il est sympathique, n'est-ce pas ? dit Susan en souriant. Je veux dire, pour un Serpentard. Dès qu'on arrive à l'approcher sans ses sales serpents, il peut être très agréable.

Elle soupira, ses yeux aux teintes d'une belle châtaigne, fixèrent soudain sa feuille. Tom remarqua que sa main s'était crispée sur son encrier.

- Il est difficile de croire que son père est un Mangemort emprisonné à Azkaban.

Un silence pesant s'installa, alors que Tom analysait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour parvenir à la conclusion qu'il devrait autant se méfier de Nott que de le gagner à sa cause, lorsqu'il en aurait défini une. L'arrivée enthousiaste de Megan Jones, encore une Poufsouffle, toute grande et dégingandée, affectionnant les coiffures complexes, le tira de ses réflexions.

- Hé ! Je vois que tu as gagné au change, contre Steven Cornfoot ! lança-t-elle en désignant Tom qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Par Salazard, mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas intimidée ? L'écusson rouge et or bridait-il à ce point son pouvoir d'effrayer les stupides Poufsouffle ? A moins que ce ne fût l'aura de Potter qui le parasitait ? L'un dans l'autre, c'était assez frustrant.

- Bah, te vexe pas, ajouta Jones en s'asseyant à côté de Bones.

Puis, avec un petit air conspirateur, tout en sortant l'épais manuel de cours qu'elle posa sur la table :

- Alors, raconte, glissa-t-elle à son amie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répliqua Susan un peu gênée. C'est juste que Cormac a déjà décidé qu'il n'aimait pas Tom et que Cornfoot ne cesse de faire de la lèche à Cormac. Je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'éloigner pour au moins une heure.

Elle se tourna vers Tom.

- Je suis désolée de t'utiliser ainsi.

Tom inclina de la tête, un petit sourire désabusé sur le visage pour lui signifiait qu'il comprenait. Ou qu'il voulait gagner la confiance de ce membre de l'AD.

- C'est un étrange comportement pour une Poufsouffle, commenta-t-il poliment.

- Si l'on est à Poufsouffle, c'est parce que l'on est avant tout loyal. Mais cela n'empêche pas d'être également rusée, répliqua Susan.

Megan Jones suivit l'échange d'un regard inquisiteur.

- A mon avis, c'est pas à lui qu'il faut présenter des excuses, mais plus à Hermione.

Tom l'avait complétement oubliée. Encadrée par Smith et Cornfoot, elle fixait d'un œil noir Tom. Et Susan. Quant à Cornfoot, c'était avec une hostilité à même de rivaliser avec Weasley, qu'il dévisageait Tom. Petit et trapu, les cheveux châtains coupés à ras et la mâchoire carrée, il était dépourvu de cette bonhomie sympathique qui caractérisait habituellement les Poufsouffle.

Susan renifla avec mépris.

- Certains disent aussi que Helga Poufsouffle avait pris le parti d'accueillir tous ceux que les autres maisons refuseraient. C'est le cas de Cornfoot à mon avis.

Le cours se passa merveilleusement bien. A la différence du trio des hystériques, les deux Poufsouffles savaient contrôler leurs pensées qui restaient concentrées sur le cour de runes et des ragots de bas étage. Dans le cas de Jones du moins, car Susan était occlumens. Intéressant. A la différence de la pédante Granger, Bones et Jones lui demandaient de l'aide, reconnaissant sa supériorité. Avec un sourire poli, qu'il évitait cependant de rendre enjôleur, il accéda à leur requête. Sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il fit face à la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione en sortant de cours pour se rendre à la Grande Salle prendre le repas.

- Lavande a dit que tu as rejoint un Serpentard, Nott, en cours d'histoire de la Magie, claqua Weasley avec son amabilité coutumière.

Patiemment, Tom s'assit. Il sourit intérieurement, parfaitement conscient qu'en agissant ainsi, qu'en invoquant Lavande Brown, Ron allait faire diversion et attirerait à lui les foudres de Granger.

- Théodore n'est pas le plus méchant des Serpentard, répliqua Granger qui avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère.

Potter, qui présageait sans doute de la dispute à venir, jugea le plafond magique soudain très intéressant.

- Rappelle-moi où est son père ? lança Weasley d'un ton furieux.

- Théodore réagit très mal dès qu'on parle de son père ! protesta Granger. Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que Tom cherchait simplement à échapper au gang des hystériques ?

La désagréable impression de servir de prétexte à la joute verbale titilla Tom.

- Ah oui ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il appréciait d'avoir des groupies à son service.

Tom voulut protester, parce qu'il y avait une différence entre une digne Serpentard des années 40 qui demeurait stoïquement fasciné par son charisme exceptionnel et une Gryffondor des années 90 subissant des pulsions lubriques la poussant à agir de manière complétement indécente.

- $Un conseil$, siffla Harry en s'arrachant à sa contemplation. $N'intervient pas quand ils se disputent$.

A contrecœur, Tom opina.

- $Il y a qui d'autres dans ton groupe ? Lavande a omis ce détail$.

- $Vous lui avez demandé de m'espionner$, accusa Tom en se battant contre son rôti récalcitrant.

Potter, à l'instar de Weasley, avait déjà fini de manger. Comme à son habitude, ses yeux verts pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- $Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Tu n'aurais pas commencé par les séduire en entrant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor le premier soir, tu n'en serais pas là$.

Potter se tut. Romilda Vane arrivait en gloussant avec un groupe de filles particulièrement bêtes. Naturellement, elles s'assirent dans les places libres que se trouvaient à côté de Potter et Tom. Potter se renfrogna, alors que Tom répliquait avec un sourire victorieux tout en bloquant son esprit face à l'influx indécent de pensées que répandait Romilda Vane.

- $Tu disais ?$

- $Elles sont autant là pour toi que pour moi.$

Tom se rembrunit.

- $Autres temps, autres mœurs, n'est-ce pas ?$ répliqua nerveusement Potter.

Autres maisons, ajouta mentalement Tom.

- $Il y a aussi Justin Flinch-Fletchey et Susan Bones$, répondit Tom en changeant de sujet.

Potter acquiesça, pensif.

- $Donc, un fils de Mangemort un peu étrange, pour trois membres de l'AD… intéressant$

Il soutint sans pâlir le regard noir que lui jeta Tom après avoir fait grincer sa fourchette contre l'assiette de surprise. Cependant, il perdit rapidement son aplomb lorsque Romilda Vane voulut lui adresser la parole. Potter prétexta un travail en potion de dernière minute à effectuer à la bibliothèque pour quitter la table. Guère tenté par l'idée d'être coincée entre Granger et Weasley qui se disputaient toujours, et Romilda Vane que le détaillait avec avidité, Tom glissa sa tranche de rôti dans du pain et s'en alla à la suite de Potter.

_Pendant les autres cours de potions, cette semaine-là, __[Tom]__ continua de suivre les instructions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé chaque fois qu'elles différaient de celles de Libatius Borage. Le résultat fut qu'au bout de la quatrième leçon, Slughorn ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur les aptitudes de [__Tom]__, affirmant qu'il n'avait __[jamais]__ eu un élève aussi doué. _L'énorme professeur aux moustaches de morse avait tôt fait d'oublier ce qu'il était advenu de Tom Riddle par le passé, retrouvant en Tom Temple son élève préféré. Tom en appréciait d'autant plus ces heures passées dans les cachots à regarder mijoter ses potions. Prudent, l'ancien Serpentard avait lancé un sortilège au livre du Prince afin que seul lui pût lire les instructions griffonnées en pattes de mouche. Sa réputation d'élève surdoué l'ayant précédé, il n'eut pas à souffrir de la suspicion de ses camarades de classe, si l'on omettait Malefoy qui avait décidé de le haïr aussi sûrement que Rogue, probablement jaloux d'avoir perdu l'attention particulière dont il jouissait jusqu'à présent en cours de Potion. Granger, probablement intriguée par son succès si écrasant ou séduite par son charme mystérieux, lui jetait également de fréquents coups d'œil. Tom ajouta trois pattes d'araignée, comme le recommandait le Prince. Sa potion prit de jolies nuances nacrés, visqueuse sans être gluante.

Tom _se demandait qui avait été le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Ils avaient une telle masse de devoir qu'il ne trouvait pas le temps de lire en entier son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, mais il l'avait suffisamment feuilleté pour constater qu'il n'existait quasiment pas de pages sur lesquels le Prince n'ait pas ajouté les notes, dont certaines ne concernaient pas seulement le mélange des potions. Ici est là figuraient en effet des formules qui ressemblaient à des sortilèges inventés par le Prince lui-même._ Tom connaissait suffisamment la Magie Noire pour savoir que certains d'entre eux n'étaient certainement pas autorisés à Poudlard, tel le _Sectum Sempra_. D'hypothèses en déductions, Tom était parvenu à la conclusion que le livre avait appartenu à un élève très doué en potion, qui était à Poudlard en 1976, de Sang-Mêlé et appartenant certainement à la maison de Serpentard ou Serdaigle. Un élève que Slughorn aurait connu donc, mais comment interroger le vieux professeur sans attirer la méfiance de Potter ? Pour l'instant, c'était impossible. Tom préféra donc suivre Granger à la bibliothèque pour avoir accès aux annales de Poudlard.

Granger lui jeta un regard suspicieux lorsqu'il se saisit du gros volume dont les pages cornées n'avaient rien à envier, dans la course au délabrement, au livre du Prince. Granger était loin d'être une idiote. Elle était même plutôt brillante. Jeudi soir, lors d'une deuxième réunion de l'AD, Granger avait travaillé avec lui les sortilèges de base : _experlliamus, stupéfix, protego. _Tom avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Même s'il demeurait plus habile, Granger était capable de lui tenir tête assez sérieusement. Tom avait alors établi une théorie, peut-être un peu tirée par les cheveux mais qui expliquait pourquoi une sorcière élevée par des moldus se révélait presque aussi doué que lui, héritier de Serpentard. Elevée et non engendrée. A en juger par ses anciens problèmes dentaires (que Malefoy lui avait gentiment rappelé) et par sa vive intelligence, Granger avait une ascendance Nott. Cependant, elle était à Gryffondor et avait des cheveux ébouriffés comme si elle descendait de son balai un jour de grand vent. Elle avait donc également une ascendance Potter. En réalité, Granger était le fruit d'une aventure hors mariage d'un Nott et d'une Potter (ou inversement) qui avait été abandonnée chez des moldus pour éviter le scandale. Granger était donc une pur Sang-Pur.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle était parfois un peu trop perspicace.

- Je me voulais voir les résultats qu'avaient obtenus ceux que je connaissais à Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton las.

Peut-être un peu pathétique aussi, mais Granger aimait bien partir en croisade pour sauver l'elfe et le gobelin, il était donc tout à son avantage d'apitoyer Granger sur son sort, lui, pauvre orphelin perdu du passé sur qui tant de soupçons pesaient à cause des actes infâmes de son futur lui qui n'était plus lui. Granger opina et repartit dans son devoir de défense contre les Forces du Mal, feuilletant, le front plissé, son exemplaire de _L'ennemi sans visage._ En vérité, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Rapta Voltura alias Cœur-de-Glace avait obtenu des Effort Exceptionnel à tous ses ASPIC. Connaissant cette charogne, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Cœur-de-Glace prétendait que la conduite de Riddle était idiote et qu'il était préférable de se faire discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Après avoir consulté les résultats de Lestrange, Rosier et même ce pervers d'Avery, Tom reporta son attention sur les ASPIC de juin 1978. Là, il eut un choc. Deux personnes semblaient suffisamment douées pour être le Prince. La première étant la mère de Potter et Sang-de-Bourbe, le Prince ne pouvait plus être que le second. Severus Rogue. Tom referma le livre violement.

- Un problème ? Demanda Granger.

Une excuse, vite.

- Les Serpentard ont majoritairement suivi la divination en 43 et 44.

Peut mieux faire. Granger fronça les sourcils.

- La divination est une matière hum...

- Ridicule ? Termina Tom.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Trelawney est assez loufoque.

Ce qui, si Tom avait bien saisit Granger en tant qu'élève sérieuse réticente à critiquer les enseignants, était un doux euphémisme.

- Ce n'est rien en comparaison de Mulot. Il m'avait prédit que je deviendrais un héros et sauverait le monde. En 42, il n'y avait presque plus personne qui suivait cette option.

-L'arrivée du professeur Grizzly en décembre 42 a permis de remplir les classes… J'ai lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle n'est restée que deux ans. Grindelwald est soupçonné d'être en cause dans sa disparition.(2)

Granger avait quelques tendances encyclopédiques. Peu désireux de s'étendre sur la question et surtout d'éveiller les soupçons, Tom reposa les annales pour prendre un ouvrage d'arithmancie. Vector lui avait donné une quantité colossale d'exercices à réaliser avant la leçon qu'elle lui donnerait samedi après-midi. Tom n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste, à l'instar du commandement de l'AD, puisque cela impliquerait de le laisser sans surveillance, mais il n'y avait guère le choix. Voyant les difficultés que Tom rencontrait pour chercher les exercices, Hermione proposa de l'aider. Le fier ex-Serpentard, voulu d'abord refuser, blessé dans son orgueil. Il songea ensuite que c'était un moyen de gagner la confiance du second de Potter. Il accepta donc avec une grimace. En dehors du gain de temps, il aimait bien son parfum.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la tour des Gryffondor, Tom reçut des regards assassins de la part de Weasley mais il eut la sensation que son lien avec Voldemort n'était pas la seule cause de ce regain d'animosité.

Il déposa ses affaires au dortoir. Son regard tomba sur le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, de Rogue ! Cette affaire prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait guère même s'il savait le manuel inoffensif. D'après les éléments qu'il avait en main, il était tenté de rejoindre l'avis de Potter sur le fait que Rogue était un Mangemort. Si tel était le cas cependant, pourquoi manifestait-il une telle haine envers la version adolescente de Voldemort ? Peut-être estimait-il qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul et unique maaaîîître. Avec un demi-sourire mais pas trop large parce qu'il y avait Londubat dans le dortoir, il songea que l'hystérique de service parmi les Schattenaltern, les serviteurs de Grindelwald, cette horrible Eleusis Gaunt n'était plus un danger pour sa personne. Il perdit cependant son sourire assez rapidement. Etait-il son cousin comme elle l'avait prétendu lors de leur dernier affrontement, à Pré-au-Lard ? Il devrait faire des recherches sur les Gaunt pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais c'était un autre problème, qui le préoccupait, certes, mais qui ne mettait pas en jeu directement sa survie. Rogue était dangereux, il en avait la conviction, car Rogue le haïssait même s'il en ignorait la raison. Il soupira et, ne gardant que sa baguette, il descendit pour rejoindre Granger dans la Salle Commune avec l'espoir de se rendre dans la Grande Salle car son estomac d'adolescent criait famine. Il la trouva, adossée contre un lion de bronze recouvert de feuille d'or, fixant au travers de ses paupières mi-closes, Weasley jouant aux échecs avec Potter ou plus exactement, Lavande Brown qui encourageait Weasley.

Malgré les regards de plus en plus cuisants que lui jetait Weasley, Tom fut autorisé le lendemain à se rendre seul à la leçon de Vector. Potter préférait ne pas attiser les soupçons de l'enseignante d'arithmancie, même s'il était clair, de l'avis de Tom, que Vector avait une conduite étrange.

Toujours oscillant entre ce mélange de chaleur lorsqu'elle souriait à ses élèves et cette froide retenue, Vector accueillit Tom dans son bureau. A l'image de son carré impeccablement coiffé et de sa robe de sorcière à la coupe stricte, l'ordre régnait dans le bureau. Des manuels étaient soigneusement rangés dans les étagères, par collection et par niveau, des posters semblant flambants neufs et représentant des figures dynamiques de fonctions complexes décoraient les murs, les copies déjà corrigées et classées s'entassaient au millimètre près sur le bureau d'orme.

Elle lui tendit une assiette contenant des quartiers de pommes parfaitement égaux.

- Prenez des forces, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Tom accepta poliment. Dans un premier temps, très professionnelle, Vector lui donna quelques exercices pour évaluer son niveau : tableau d'ondulation magique, enchantement de représentations dynamiques notamment. Il s'y plia, alors que sa nuque le picotait sous le regard scrutateur de l'enseignante. Tom n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait tenté de se servir de la legilimancie sur lui et même si elle semblait désormais bienveillante, Tom se devait de rester méfiant.

- Malgré votre retard, vous me semblez doué, reconnut Vector. Vous comprenez vite, c'est certain. Peut-être pourrons-nous rattraper votre retard.

Comme cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'il travaillait d'arrachepied, il crut qu'elle allait le libérer. En vain. Elle entama des explications sur les dérivations, la notion de très petit intervalle, partant des propositions mathématiques pour élargir les outils analytiques à une dimension magique. De plus en plus maussade, le crâne enveloppé d'un coton migraineux à force d'avoir trop été frappé par des calculs alambiqués et des définitions exotiques, Tom nota que le jour déclinait. Dans un moment d'inattention, il remarqua également qu'il mourrait de faim. Pour appuyer ce manque, son estomac se mit à crier bruyamment. C'était un peu gênant. Tom s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, espérant faire taire ce ventre sans fin, ce qui produisit le contraire de ce qui était escompté. Les gargouillis résonnèrent de plus belle. Vector relava la tête du parchemin où elle détaillait la démonstration de la formule de Bose-Albert. Allait-elle le relâcher ? Non, elle lui proposa encore ses quartiers de pommes. Faute de mieux, Tom dut s'en contenter.

Une fois la pomme avalée, elle lui donna une liste d'exercice à faire. Il avait une heure. Puis elle s'absenta. Quelqu'un de moins fier que Tom Temple anciennement Riddle aurait certainement décidé que l'arithmancie, au final, n'était pas une matière fondamentale pour son orientation future de maître du monde. Cependant, Tom ne pouvait se résoudre à l'échec. Il entama donc les exercices, la nuque douloureuse, les yeux brûlants. Mais il comprenait les consignes et même s'il se perdait parfois entre les lignes couvertes de glyphes étranges et mathématiques, il progressait.

S'autorisant une courte pause, il jeta un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, lisant avec intérêt les titres qui la composait : _Le nombre d'or, mythe ou réalité ? _ par Alibert Algaibrist côtoyait l'antique grimoire au cuir craquelé_ L'implication de Phytagore dans le carré magique _de Brunère Ktangulère qui jurait avec le papier glacé du_ Décryptage des codes hermèsiens à l'aide de l'arithmancie _par Ashild Merindole. Un ouvrage attira particulièrement son attention. _De l'apport des Gaunt dans l'arithmancie._ Des Gaunt ? Pour ce qu'il avait vu d'Eleusis Gaunt, il doutait même qu'elle sache ses tables de multiplication. Cette hystérique était bien plus douée à doloriser les sorciers qui manquaient de respect à son précieux Grindelwald qu'à une réelle activité intellectuelle. Tom jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui battait la mesure au-dessus d'un spectre hyperbolique. Il lui restait une bonne demi-heure.

Il quitta donc sa chaise et, se traitant mentalement de Gryffondor, il tira le volume de la bibliothèque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la date de parution. 1986. Il n'aurait pu trouver ce livre en 1942 donc. Sur la première page, se trouvait également les initiales de l'ancien propriétaire, H.H. Malgré l'étrange sensation de reconnaître l'écriture arrondie, Tom ne put se remémorer une personne à qui ses initiales pourraient correspondre. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà, avec une rapidité exemplaire, résolue l'énigme du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? Il trouverait bien ce H.H. Pour l'instant, il préférait en apprendre plus sur les Gaunt. Appartenait-il à la famille des Gaunt, comme le prétendait Eleusis ? Famille vraisemblablement illustre, qui avait permis des avancées significatives avec les travaux d'Evariste Gaunt au début du XIXème siècle et de Johann Carl Friedrich Gaunt, un demi-siècle plus tard. Il y avait à la fin de l'ouvrage une généalogie détaillée. Un pincement au cœur le saisit lorsqu'il découvrit qu'après ces larges branches du XVIIIème siècle, l'arbre s'était peu à peu amaigri pour ne plus former qu'une piteuse branche, désormais éteinte. Il vit alors les dates.

- Je vois que vous intéressez également à l'histoire des mathématiques.

Tom sursauta et devint rapidement écarlate. Vector était rentrée plutôt que prévu, sur la pointe des pieds. Absorbé par sa lecture, il ne l'avait pas entendue venir et elle l'avait prise en faute. Toutefois, loin d'avoir l'air sévère, elle l'observait avec un petit sourire amusé. Tom eut la tentation d'utiliser la legilimancie sur elle, mais se ravisa.

- Bien, je pense que nous avons suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. J'attends vos exercices pour lundi, en plus des trente centimètres sur la formule de Bose-Albert.

Tom opina tout en maudissant le sort qui avait décidé de lui faire sauter six mois de cours. Six mois et quelques décennies.

- Puis-je vous emprunter le livre, professeur ?

Elle l'observa un instant, un masque impénétrable sur le visage. Si ses yeux commençaient à pétiller, Tom abandonnait l'arithmancie. Il n'en fut rien.

- Bien sûr, c'est tout à votre honneur.

Tom ne s'attarda pas dans le bureau de Vector. Non pas qu'il empestât le soufre, mais plutôt que l'enseignante lui laissait une impression étrange, une sensation peut-être, de déjà-vu. En soi, c'était agaçant. Lorsque l'on se retrouvait projeté dans le futur avec un double tel que Voldemort et un entourage tel que Potter, qui rassemblait des fidèles à l'AD avec une hostilité avouée envers le Ministère, et Dumbledore qui élaborait des plans plus retords qu'un Serpentard, cela devenait très inquiétant. Vector cachait des choses, c'était certain. Quoi ?

Il gagna, après un détour par les cuisines, la tour des Gryffondor. La salle commune était pleine. Dans le canapé près du feu, des troisième année se lançaient dans une bataille explosive alors que Weasley défiait Cormac McLaggen aux échecs. Le Gryffondor de septième année s'était entouré de deux coéquipiers et avait le visage rouge de concentration alors que Weasley affichait une décontraction insolente (sa dame menaçait dangereusement le roi de son adversaire), provoquant l'admiration de Lavande Brown. Granger disparaissait derrière une pile impressionnante de livres alors que Potter était absent. Pour ce que Tom avait saisi, Potter était auprès de son maître à penser, Albus Dumbledore. Tom s'empressa de monter au dortoir. Comme il l'avait espéré, il était encore vide. Tom appréciait ce calme et ce silence. Il tira alors le volume de son sac mais n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir.

- Temple !

Aïe. Weasley arrivait. A voir les traits déformés de son visage, il n'y avait aucune exagération à le qualifier de furibond.

- Oui ? Minauda innocemment l'intéressé guère d'humeur à entrer en conflit.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

Tom inspira pour se calmer. Il le savait, il n'avait aucun intérêt à répondre et encore moins à vouloir intimider. S'il voulait gagner la confiance des Gryffondor, il devrait titiller leur sens exacerbé de la compassion en jouant le rôle du pauvre innocent que l'on accusait à tort. Ce qui était présentement le cas, d'où l'agacement de Tom.

- Vector vient juste de me libérer, répondit-il d'une voix la plus calme possible.

Weasley resta sceptique, mais n'insista pas sur ce point.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Tom lui montra docilement la couverture tout en s'imaginant écraser le nez du rouquin avec l'ouvrage assez massif.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, précisa-t-il.

Weasley haussa des épaules et reparti sans la moindre excuse. Enfin seul, Tom reprit sa lecture, le cœur battant. Sur la toute dernière page du livre, trois personnages peu gâtés par la nature s'agitaient dans le cadre étriqué de leur photographie. Le plus âgé avait l'air d'un vieux singe autoritaire, avec ses larges épaules auxquelles se rattachaient des bras trop longs, sa face ridée et ses petits yeux bruns. Son fils et sa fille étaient tous les deux affectés d'un strabisme divergent. Jamais Tom n'avait vu une personne aussi crasseuse que le fils et aussi soumise que la fille. Son ventre se tordit douloureusement alors qu'il contemplait le visage de la jeune fille, avec ses cheveux raides, ternes, son teint pâle et ses traits lourds. Ca ne pouvait être un hasard. Le vieil homme se nommait Marvolo… Marvolo comme le nom de son grand-père maternel. Le fils, Morfin Gaunt. Le père d'Eleusis Gaunt, bien que cette dernière n'apparût qu'en filagramme, l'auteur étant incertain de la filiation. Quant à Merope, elle était décédée le 31 décembre 1926. Eleusis n'avait pas menti.

Une telle tempête d'émotions s'abattit sur Tom qu'il en avait le vertige. Devant lui se trouvait la photographie de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais eu une haute opinion de sa mère. Elle s'était laissé mourir. Il la méprisait. Elle l'avait abandonnée dans un endroit sordide. Pour cela, il la haïssait. Mais à présent, il connaissait son visage. Etait-il déçu ? Ou bien honteux d'avoir des ancêtres aussi loqueteux ? Pourtant, en plus de Salazard Serpentard, il avait eu d'illustres aïeuls, tel Evariste Gaunt ! Comment pouvait-on avoir une ascendance aussi grandiose et en même temps, aussi pitoyable ? Mais il connaissait le visage de sa mère. De cette lâche qui avait préféré céder à la mort plutôt que d'élever et d'aimer son fils unique. De sa mère.

Il lui semblait qu'elle lui jetait de timide sourire, craintive sous la surveillance sévère de son grand-père et sous le regard nauséabond de son oncle. Peut-être. Soudain une vague de colère envahit Tom. Tout était de leur faute, à Marvolo et Morfin ! Sa mère était certainement une grande sorcière que ces deux créatures répugnantes avaient terrorisée depuis sa plus jeune enfance, la détruisant à petit feu. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour parvenir à un tel degré de soumission ?

Divers idées, quelques hypothèses se formèrent dans son esprit fiévreux. Son imagination y mêlait avec une aisance terrifiante les récits les plus glauques qu'il avait pu entendre à l'orphelinat et les rituels de Magie Noire qu'il avait lu, çà et là. Le tout formait une histoire effroyable. Effroyable, telle avait dû être la vie pour qu'une si grande sorcière en fût réduite à un être aussi maladif. Tout était de la faute de son grand-père, de son oncle ! Blême, le souffle court, les mains crispées sur le papier, Tom était subjugué par une terrible envie de meurtre. Si seulement il pouvait remonter dans le passé… si seulement il pouvait les tuer… eux. Alors sa mère aurait vécu et se serait occupé de lui.

Puis il lut le petit texte. Il apprit que Morfin Gaunt était mort à Azkaban. Qu'il avait été condamné pour le meurtre d'une famille moldue. Les Riddle.

Tom releva la tête. Des bruits dans les escaliers. Il referma le livre et se précipita dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma. D'une main fébrile, il conjura un sort de silence. Alors seulement, il laissa échapper ce cri, aigu, presque inhumain et pourtant porteur d'une détresse bien humaine. Il cria encore et encore, autant que son souffle le permettait jusqu'à qu'il ne sût plus s'il avait mal à la gorge d'avoir trop hurlé sa rage ou d'avoir trop contenu la souffrance qui formait une boule dans sa trachée. Puis il frappa le mur, encore et encore. Ce n'était pas le mur qu'il frappait, c'était la face simiesque de son grand-père et surtout le corps couvert de saleté de son oncle qu'il martelait de toute la férocité de sa haine. Cet oncle qui avait détruit sa mère et assassiné son père. Ce monstre qui l'avait privé de famille. Qui l'avait condamné à l'orphelinat. Par les caprices du sort et du temps, Tom ne pouvait même plus se venger.

Sa main irradiait de douleur. Des tâches de sang maculaient le mur. Alors seulement toute fureur le quitta. Vidé, émotionnellement épuisé, il se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid. Il resserra sa main blessée contre lui. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, il commença à pleurer. Petit à petit, les larmes colonisèrent ses joues et humidifièrent ses cheveux.

Il s'assoupit.

BAM BAM.

Le bruit le fit sursauter. On frappait à la porte. Les effets du _silencio_ s'étaient dissipés.

- Aller Tom. C'est bon, tu es assez séduisant, Romilda Vane est déjà folle de toi. Fais pas ton Drago Malefoy et laisse-nous la place.

C'était Dean Thomas. Rompu comme si une armée de Sombrals avaient décidé de le piétiner, Tom se leva. Il grimaça. Sa main le lançait douloureusement. La chaleur pulsait à chaque battement de son cœur, brûlant ses phalanges et ses métacarpes. Il n'osa pas la regarder. Il nettoya rapidement le mur, sortit sans prononcer le moindre mot sous le regard étonné du Gryffondor qui eut le tact de retenir ses questions et découvrit avec soulagement que le trio infernal était absent. Tom se glissa dans son pyjama puis dans son lit, tentant d'ignorer sa main douloureuse.

Le lendemain matin, après une mauvaise nuit de sommeil fiévreux, Tom constata résigné qu'il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie : sa main le lançait méchamment et avait un aspect affreux. Boursoufflée de manière inquiétante, elle n'était plus qu'une grosse limace violacée suintant d'un mélange poisseux de lymphe et de sang. Toutefois, il lui restait une chose à faire. Prétextant la paresse pour ne pas accompagner les autres dans la Grande Salle où était servi le petit-déjeuner, Tom attendit que le dortoir se vide, enfoui sous ses couvertures, sa main gauche jouant machinalement avec son pendentif.

Enfin seul, Tom se dirigea vers le panneau de Dean Thomas où une multitude de photos de vacances s'entassaient dans une profusion de couleur et de décors, avec des scènes parfois mouvementées tel ce joueur de Quidditch qui se plaisait à faire des figures acrobatiques et parfois beaucoup plus calme, tel ce couché de soleil sur une mer paisible. Tom choisit une petite maisonnette en lisière d'un bois de châtaigniers, encadrés par quelques bouleaux et noisetiers. La photo avait été prise au printemps : une multitude de petites fleurs sauvages tapissait l'herbe tendre, égayant la photo par leurs nuances de bleu, d'orange et de jaune. A cela s'ajoutait une petite onde fraiche qui léchait les abords de la chaumière douillette et un écureuil qui jouait dans le lointain.

La photographie en main, Tom retourna à son lit, ouvrit _De l'apport des Gaunt dans l'arithmancie _ à la dernière page, puis, se félicitant de s'être entraîné à utiliser sa baguette aussi bien de la main droite que de la main gauche, plaça la pointe d'if sur Merope. Avec milles précautions, il fit peu à peu glisser la sorcière du cadre sordide où elle était emprisonnée vers le coin de forêt. L'image de la jeune femme se dédoubla et tandis que l'original demeurait piteusement auprès de Morfin et Marvolo, son fragile fantôme gagna l'herbe verte baignée par la lumière rosée d'un soleil levant. Tom referma le livre prestement. Avec satisfaction, il constata que sa mère avait repris toute sa substance et qu'après avoir observée avec étonnement son nouvel environnement, elle lui adressait un grand sourire. Tom lui sourit en retour.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, où il contemplait le nouveau visage de sa mère, loin de la terreur que lui imposaient Morfin et Marvolo. Alors il se surprit à imaginer comment elle avait pu rencontrer son père. Peut-être, que malgré sa pathétique condition de moldu, son père avait décidé de soustraire sa mère à son oncle. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient enfui. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés alors, s'ils s'aimaient ? Morfin bien sûr, Morfin les avait séparés. Merope avait dû le quitter, seule et enceinte pour espérer échapper à son ignoble frère. Et si elle s'était laissé mourir dans l'orphelinat, ce n'était pas par faiblesse mais par courage. Pour le protéger lui, son fils. Parce qu'en utilisant la magie, elle risquait d'alerter Morfin. Voilà une histoire comme Emily Maitland aimait tant. Même s'il avait conscience que la réalité était probablement bien plus sombre, Tom se plaisait à se bercer dans cette illusion. Juste quelques instants. Etalé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Tom voulait y croire. Sa mère ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonné.

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Les Gryffondor revenaient. A contrecœur, Tom revint au mouvement. Il glissa soigneusement la photographie de sa mère entre les pages de son livre de botanique, le moins piteux de tous les livres qu'on lui avait confié.

- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il à Potter qui venait d'entrer tout en lui montrant sa main.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, il n'y eut pas de commentaire ni de question, juste une grimace en constatant l'aspect douloureusement déformée de la main. Potter l'accompagnerait et il n'y aurait que Potter. Pas cet horrible Weasley.

- Dean nous a parlé de toi ce matin, lui annonça Potter un peu hésitant sur le chemin. Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

Tom se tendit. Ces Gryffondor… ce qu'ils pouvaient être pitoyables ! Il ne voulait pas de leur inquiétude et encore moins de leur pitié.

- Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Ma main sera vite réparée.

- Ce n'est la main le problème, répliqua Potter soudain plus sec. Le problème, c'est pourquoi.

- Parce que je ne pourrai jamais rentré chez moi. Que je déteste cette époque et que je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est produit pour en arriver là. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Tom ne mentait qu'à moitié. Le questionnement sur ce qui l'avait conduit ici l'avait rongé durant toute la semaine et il n'y avait guère que dans les cours de Slughorn qu'il parvenait à éloigner ces pensées aussi sombres qu'inquiétantes.

- Non, il s'est passé autre chose. Avec Vector ? Tu nous avais qu'elle avait tenté d'utiliser la legilimancie.

- Non.

Cependant c'était Vector qui lui avait donné le livre. L'avait-elle sciemment posé bien en vue sur l'étagère, pour attirer son attention ? S'était-elle absentée en vue de le laisser prendre le livre ? Peut-être. Il ne pouvait l'exclure.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Potter opina. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh était alors occupée à sermonner une troisième année de Serdaigle qui s'était faite mordre par une doxy, ayant imprudemment secoué une tapisserie infestée de ces parasites.

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère en découvrant la main.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ? Grommela-t-elle tout en lançant un sort de diagnostic.

- Je suis tombé en sortant de la douche.

- Tombé, vraiment ?

Elle le fixa, sceptique. Bien sûr, l'excuse était idiote. Elle l'avait certainement déjà entendu. Tom n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier qui venait la voir après une rencontre un peu brutale entre une main et une surface dure. Cependant, Pomfresh savait également qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de le sermonner sur un autre point :

- Vous auriez dû venir me voir juste après la chute. Un simple sort aurait suffi. Asseyez-vous.

Tom obéit alors que Potter restait silencieusement à ses côtés. Bien sûr, le chef de l'AD refuserait certainement de le laisser sans surveillance en dehors de la tour des Gryffondor. Après avoir fouillé tout en grognant contre ces adolescents qui « tombaient » si souvent, Pomfresh revint avec deux flacons, l'un contenant un liquide visqueux ressemblant à du vomi de chat, l'autre une potion plus fluide et rosée.

- Buvez-ça.

Tom commença par le premier. Il retint à grand peine un haut-le-cœur. En plus d'avoir l'aspect du vomi de chat, cette potion infecte en avait également le goût et l'odeur. Préférant ne pas connaître la composition de la première, Tom s'empressa d'avaler la seconde. Un délicat arôme de myrtille, relevé par une subtile note florale envahit alors son palet, détendit sa langue et apaisa ses sens. Apaiser était bien le mot. Tom se sentait plus serein, moins nerveux, alors même que Pomfresh conjurait une série de sortilège et que sa main le faisait atrocement souffrir. Ce n'était plus qu'une souffrance physique. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, Pomfresh lui donna deux autres fioles au liquide rosé.

- A boire ce soir et demain matin avant le repas, précisa-t-elle. Harry, je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'il les prenne. Cela lui évitera d'autres « chutes » malencontreuses.

De retour au dortoir, Tom s'effondra rapidement sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil particulièrement lourd. Dans ses rêves, il se trouvait dans une petite chaumière en lisière de forêt. Il écrivait dans un petit journal, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil couvert de velours émeraude. Les flammes dansaient joyeusement dans l'âtre, répandant une douce chaleur. Il y avait aussi cette agréable odeur de pain chaud et de pâtisserie qui flottait. Sa mère arrivait, vêtue de neuf, portant un lourd médaillon d'or décoré d'un S en forme de serpent. Un tablier fleuri noué autour de la taille, couronnée d'un diadème argenté un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, elle lui apportait une grosse part de tarte à la myrtille accompagnée de beaucoup de crème chantilly. Sa mère lui souriait. La porte s'ouvrait et une adolescente entrait, avec ses boucles cuivrées agitées par le vent frais qui soufflait à l'extérieur, les pommettes rosies par le froid et les yeux rieurs. Emily Maitland. Elle tenait dans sa main un bouquet de fleurs d'aubépine qu'elle déposa dans une petite coupe d'or aux poignées finement ouvragées, sur laquelle était gravé un blaireau.

Dehors, le vent gagna en intensité. Les bougies vacillèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre. Dans cette nouvelle obscurité, les visages devenaient plus flous. Tom peinait à distinguer les contours. Il était dans la pièce et dans le même temps, celle-ci s'éloigner de lui. A peine nota-t-il que le journal s'était transformé en épée aux rubis serties.

De nouveau la porte s'ouvrit. Etait-ce son père qui rentrait ? L'homme qui apparut dans l'embrasure était très grand et très maigre. À sa main longue et fine comme des pattes d'une araignée blafarde, il portait une bague immonde sur laquelle était sertie une pierre noire grossière. L'homme le fixait de son regard écarlate, ses yeux rouges qui ressortaient avec tant de force sur cette peau si pâle, avec ce nez réduit à deux fentes. Le visage d'un serpent. L'homme entra, menaçant, une baguette à la main. Tom reconnut sa baguette.

- Bonjour Tom, siffla l'homme d'une voix aiguë.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un horrible sourire étira sa bouche dépourvu de lèvre.

- Qui je suis ? Je suis le passé, le présent, le futur. Je suis le sort auquel tu ne dois pas échapper.

Glacé jusqu'à la moelle par le danger, Tom se saisit de sa baguette. Mais sa baguette se rebella, furieuse, suintant de l'envie de meurtre et sous le regard incrédule de son propriétaire, échappa de ses mains pour voler jusqu'au sorcier à la face de serpent. Bientôt un rire froid, aigu, s'envola dans la chaumière en proie aux ténèbres.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, soudain en proie à une grande panique.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour cette semaine. Non, on ne me tape pas, on m'écrit une gentille review (bon, ou méchante la review si ce chapitre ne vous a pas plus… tant que vous me dites pourquoi, ça me va).<p>

_(1) « Le droit de choisir_ » par Neith d'Ishtar. Théodore Nott commence sa sixième année et il doit faire face à Justin Flinch-Fletchey qui est son binôme en histoire de la magie et qui sautille comme une puce, à ses sentiments pour Tracey Davis et accessoirement, à son héritage Mangemort.

_(2) « Boules de cristal et feuilles de thé »_ par Selminia. Comment-ça, vous ne connaissez pas le professeur Grizzly ? Allez tout de suite la lire ! Blague à part, je ne suis vraiment pas fan des HG/TJ (quoi, comment ça je suis en train de perdre ma crédibilité à ce niveau-là ?), mais cette fic fait vraiment partie de mes fics préférées.

Bref, le chapitre prochain s'intitulera « Les aléas du sort/La main secourable d'Hermione » et sera posté euh… dans une semaine environ, modulo un accès internet et mes partiels.

Comment va évoluer mon petit Tommy dans cet univers impitoyable ?

Quel va être le pairing ? Pourquoi le d'ailleurs et pas les ?

On verra Voldemort !

Un personnage échappera de justesse à un avada.

Vous avez déjà entendu parler du domaine des rêves ? (y-a-t-il des anciens lecteurs du Talisman Atlante ?)

Euh sinon, **j'ai une super idée de fanfic à proposer à des auteurs en mal d'inspiration :** un voyage temporel**. Hermione se retrouve en cinquième année de Jedusor**. Comment ça, pas original ? Si, ça l'est, **si le jeune Grindelwald, également âgé de 15/16 ans se retrouve à Poudlard et que Jedusor reçoit la mission de surveiller ce futur mage noir**. Vous obtenez donc une Hermione perdue entre deux psychopathes, brun et blond, tous les deux séduisants à leur manière. Ajoutez à cela un Grindelwald Sr plus menaçant que jamais, les deux autres membres du trio qui débarquent un peu plus tard… ça risque de faire des étincelles.

Y a personne qui veut l'écrire ? Je peux aider… On peut remplacer Hermione par un OC.


	7. Prendre son sort en main

Hem hem... oui, je sais, je suis en retard... mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps avant. Bref... Comme mes reviewers ont pu le constater (à une exception près qui résiste encore et toujours à se créer un compte...), je répond désormais par MP. A ce sujet... **Plus de 150** visiteurs** pour 5 reviews...** Bon, en vrai, je ne râle pas, hein, je suis très contente d'avoir autant de visiteurs... Juste, s'il y a des trucs qui vous déplaisent dans mes chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

Bref...

**Bill le gros ** Merci ^^ Ce cher Tom... J'avoue qu'à force d'écrire avec Voldemort/Tom, j'ai vraiment fini par m'y attacher. Quant aux tempos... il devrait s'accelerer incessament sous peu, enfin j'espère.

J'aime bien mes petits Poufsouffle... non parce que les pauvres, tout le monde les oublie alors qu'ils ont la classe quand même (ok, sauf hein... queudever a fait une bonne action le jour où il a tué ce sale bellâtre de vampire Edwa... pardon, Cedric Diggory). Après, je me fais vraiment violence pour ne pas faire trop de personnage (ma spécialité).

Quant à Ron... oui, moi aussi il me laisse perplexe (j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de contrôler mes personnages), mais bon... je n'arrivais pas à le faire agir différemment. Alors qu'en vrai, je suis sûre qu'il est pas si idiot que ça et je lui réserve un meilleur rôle et... zut quoi, il est très bon aux échecs, non ? pourquoi on l'oublie après ?

**La fic de la semaine : **parce que je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à chercher désespérement des bonnes fics. "_Seed from hell" de Listiu_, sur HPF... ou la vie de Voldemort après Poudlard. Très sombre et bien écrit (j'adore son style dense), on y croise Grindelwald ! et franchement un Voldemort crédible loin de mon angélique Tom... Si vous même, vous avez des fics à me conseiller, n'hésitez pas ^^

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Comme Tom a raté 6 mois de cours, il a accumulé un certain retard en arithmancie et Vector lui donne des cours particuliers. Durant ce cours, il découvre un livre portant sur l'histoire des Gaunt... et dans le livre, une photo de sa mère. Il invente malgré lui la romance de ses parents et croit que Morfin est le meurtrier de son père. Tom commence alors à faire des étranges rêves hantés par un homme à la face de serpent. Il a par ailleurs brillamment intégrer l'AD (comprendre : Harry l'a enrôlé de force).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Prendre son sort en mainLa main secourable d'Hermione**

Le froid, humide et pénétrant, avait envahi les lieux. À la lueur fragile d'une chandelle qui dessinait des monstres ténébreux sur les murs grisâtres, Tom avançait dans le couloir sinistre du deuxième étage. À l'orphelinat. Pied nu malgré l'air glacial qui se glissait dans son pyjama, il se mouvait telle une ombre souple et silencieuse.

Il arriva devant une porte recouverte d'une peinture terne qui s'écaillait piteusement. Le bruit ténu d'une plainte transperça le bois. Sa main fine sur la poignée, Tom s'immobilisa dans son geste. Son souffle s'accéléra. Malgré lui, il savait ce qu'il allait trouver derrière le battant, il savait comment ça allait se passer. Il pouvait faire demi-tour et lâchement rentrer dans sa chambre. Ou bien entrer courageusement, affronter son ennemi pour ne plus éprouver de regrets.

- Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, siffla une voix aiguë derrière lui.

Tom fit volte-face. La flamme de sa bougie s'éteignit en un souffle, plongeant les lieux dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Soudain, il y eut une sorte de craquement, semblable à celui d'une allumette. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une petite flammèche maladive qui dispensa cette lumière nouvelle, mais bien une baguette magique qui chassait les épaisses ténèbres avoisinantes. Ils semblaient flotter dans le néant à présent, lui et l'inquiétant sorcier à la face de serpent qui l'observait d'un air carnassier.

- Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, poursuivit l'homme. C'est ainsi. Alors ne te laisse pas aveugler par le passé au risque d'être ignoré par le futur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança Tom une fois de plus.

Un horrible sourire tordit son visage ophidien.

- N'es-tu pas las de poser cette question ?

- Je la poserai tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu de réponse, répliqua sèchement Tom en tentant d'oublier la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

- Pourtant, tu sais qui je suis.

L'homme fit un pas vers Tom qui retint un mouvement de recul.

- Au fond de toi tu le sais.

Encore un autre pas.

- Tu l'as toujours su.

Tom ne pouvait plus bouger. L'homme tendit sa longue main blafarde vers la poitrine de Tom. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort à tambouriner au point d'en devenir douloureux. Au point de le brûler, vrillant tout son être d'une souffrance atroce.

Un cri suraigu quitta la gorge de Tom, se répercutant contre les murs du dortoir. Car il se trouvait désormais dans le dortoir, le souffle court, en nage, les draps entortillés autour de ses jambes. On le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Un cauchemar, grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Ramenant ses couvertures par-dessus lui, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux rempli de plumes. Tom se recroquevilla sur lui-même et, serrant son pendentif plus fort que jamais, il raviva en sa mémoire le souvenir rassurant d'Emily Maitland. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Comme Granger l'avait prévu, les sixième année croulèrent rapidement sous l'imposante masse de devoirs qu'on leur donnait. _Non seulement il leur fallait étudier comme s'ils avaient eu des __examens chaque jour mais les cours eux-mêmes exigeaient plus d'attention que jamais._ Tom, qui n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré de difficulté jusqu'à présent, _comprenait à peine la moitié de ce que le professeur McGonagall leur disait ces temps-ci._ Le fait qu'il eût sauté six mois de cours (modulo quelques décennies) apportait une difficulté supplémentaire. Jamais l'arithmancie ne lui avait paru aussi obscure, malgré l'aide patiente de Granger et Nott. Seuls les cours de potions lui remontaient le moral. Il retrouvait alors un enseignant familier qui avait toujours pour lui la même admiration en dépit de ce qu'était devenu Voldemort. Tom se montrait d'ailleurs particulièrement brillant grâce au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il voyait cela comme une sorte de revanche, utiliser les notes que Rogue avait involontairement laissées derrière lui pour son propre intérêt.

_Les sortilèges informulés étaient à présent exigés non seulement en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais également en classe de sortilèges et métamorphoses. _Si les informulés ne lui avaient opposées aucune difficulté majeure la première semaine, il en fut tout autrement au cours de la deuxième. L'esprit encore troublé aussi bien par ce qu'il avait appris que par les cauchemars qui ne cessaient de le harceler, il ne parvenait plus à conjurer le moindre sort, si bien que même Neville se révélait meilleur que lui. Alors qu'il tentait de transformer un hamster malchanceux ou de lancer un aguamenti, il lui semblait alors que sa baguette moqueuse devant la tourmente de son propriétaire, s'obstinait à lui désobéir. Il s'en suivit quelques incidents. Si McGonagall remarqua son trouble, elle s'abstint de faire la moindre remarque. Rogue se garda bien d'une telle délicatesse. Justin Flinch-Fletchey aussi, mais pour des raisons différents.

- Pfff, déjà que je devais m'occuper d'un Serpentard dépressif, grommela Justin alors qu'ils s'étaient réuni pour avancer sur leur mémoire d'histoire de la magie.

- Je ne suis pas dépressif ! dit Théodore Nott de mauvais humeur.

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Susan Bones en jetant un regard désolé à Tom.

Mais Tom gardait le silence, trop absorbé par ses pensées pour remarquer l'échange houleux qui secouait Justin et Théodore. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se faire exclure de la bibliothèque par Madame Pince. Le dîner du club de Slug, où il était naturellement convié, échoua à le dérider. Bien sûr, Sulghorn l'admirait toujours et Tom appréciait sa dévotion. Cependant, il devait à présent partager l'intérêt du vieil enseignant avec un Gryffondor de septième année, Cormac McLaggen, qui possédait des membres de sa famille particulièrement influent. Une inimité manifeste les opposait déjà, chacun n'appréciant pas de se voir voler une partie de l'attention de Slughorn. En rentrant de la soirée, il retrouva un Potter d'humeur particulièrement massacrante qui venait d'effectuer son heure de colle auprès de Rogue.

- $Je viens de croiser Dean Thomas$, siffla Potter tout en passant son pyjama.

- $Et alors ?$

- $Il s'inquiète… Honnêtement, tu crois que c'est la meilleure stratégie pour gagner notre confiance, de prendre des airs de chien battu et de faire semblant de ne pas arriver à jeter des sorts$

- $Je ne fais pas semblant$.

Sans laisser le temps à Potter de répondre, Tom attrapa son propre pyjama et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Potter ne l'interrogea plus à ce sujet. L'humeur de l'ancien Serpentard s'assombrit tout au long de la semaine suivante. Habituellement taciturne, son mutisme s'amplifia au point que Tom ne décrocha pas le moindre mot du lever jusqu'à la séance de l'AD qui se tenait le vendredi soir. Neville s'était mis en binôme avec lui. Neville était un gentil garçon qui affichait la plupart du temps un sourire benêt particulièrement irritant. Ce soir-là encore, il le gardait cruellement sur ses lèvres. Tom ne supportait plus ce sourire, tout comme il était exaspéré par la gentillesse maladive d'Hermione qui, à plusieurs reprises déjà, avait manifesté ouvertement son inquiétude de le voir s'enfoncer dans la déprime.

Soudain sa baguette lui échappa

- Ouais ! Je t'ai eu ! S'exclama joyeusement Neville.

Probablement inspiré par Rogue, Potter avait déclaré que ceux qui maîtrisaient les sortilèges de base en duel devraient travailler les informulés. Si Neville était enfin parvenu à conjurer un _experlliamus_ silencieux, Tom n'arrivait même plus à invoquer le sortilège du bouclier. Il lui semblait même que s'il l'avait hurlé, sa baguette indisciplinée aurait refusé de lui obéir.

Tom reprit sa baguette et tenta, en vain, d'attaquer Neville. A chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur sa magie, l'image de l'homme à la face de serpent, s'imposait à son esprit. Des formules magiques accompagnaient cette apparition, des formules qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer ici. Peu à peu sa baguette s'échauffa dans sa main, devenant de plus en plus brûlante alors que deux mots résonnaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Deux mots de mort. Avec horreur, Tom comprit ce qui allait se produire. Aussitôt il pointa sa baguette vers le sol, vers le plancher qu'elle ne pouvait pas blesser. Elle se révolta, cherchant furieusement à se pointer sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

- Désarme-moi ! Lança-t-il à Neville.

Mais le garçon tardait à réagir surprit par l'ordre. Un sort fusa. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de victime. La baguette rebelle vola dans les airs et retomba piteusement à terre, encore agité par cette fureur meurtrière. Désormais privée de sorcier, la baguette ne pouvait plus tuer. C'était Hermione qui avait eu le bon réflexe et désarmé Tom avant que le sort de mort ne se formât.

Tom était le centre des attentions. D'ordinaire, lorsque c'était le cas, il se contentait de prendre un air détaché, supérieur et parfois, il glissait un regard intimidant à ceux qui le dévisageaient. On se détournait alors rapidement de lui. D'ordinaire, il se trouvait à une autre époque, entouré de Serpentard qu'il fascinait, d'autres élèves qu'il avait terrifiés et d'enseignants qu'il avait séduits. D'ordinaire, il contrôlait aussi bien ses faits et gestes que sa baguette !

Tom se contenta de fixer, atterré, sa baguette qui l'avait trahi. Potter s'empressa d'intervenir, déclarant que l'on avait suffisamment travaillé et qu'il était temps pour chacun de regagner sa Salle Commune. Si les membres de l'AD obéirent sans poser de question, nombre de regards, inquiets, méfiants ou intrigués s'égarèrent sur ce nouveau Gryffondor décidément bien étrange. Il ne resta plus que le trio et Tom.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Potter d'un ton sévère.

- Ma baguette a essayé de tuer Neville, répondit Tom le plus détaché possible.

Il s'attendait à une remarque sardonique de Weasley, mais rien ne vînt. Peut-être était-ce l'effet positif d'avoir eu une mine pathétique digne du plus pitoyable des Poufsouffle pendant ces deux dernières semaines : l'agressivité de Weasley à son égard s'était calmée.

- Explique-toi.

Tom renifla avec dédain.

- C'est pourtant simple. Ma baguette ne m'obéit plus.

- Depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Deux semaines environs.

Potter opina, pensif. Après quelques instants de réflexion, sûr de lui, il tendit sa baguette à Tom.

- Essaye de lancer un sort.

Weasley étouffa un cri stupéfait alors qu'Hermione observait avec attention. Tom se saisit de la baguette en houx, conscient de ce que la proposition de Potter impliquait. Aussitôt une vague de chaleur envahit sa main. Celle-ci était cependant bien différente de la brûlure qui précédait le sort de mort. Autant la première avait été agressive, autant celle-ci était douce, accueillante, comme si elle cherchait simplement à le saluer.

Tom inspira, brandit la baguette. Il conjura un _aguamenti_ informulé et la baguette docile, laissa couler un filet d'eau pour le plus grand soulagement de Tom. Il avait fortement redouté que, plus que sa baguette, c'était sa magie qui se rebellait, qui l'abandonnait et que la conséquence de cet impossible bond dans le temps fut d'être transformé en Cracmol. Il n'en était rien. Pour la première fois depuis près de deux semaines, Tom se détendit.

Potter reprit sa baguette, la rangea dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la baguette de Tom, toujours au sol.

- Elle est dangereuse, prévint Tom.

Le Gryffondor ne renonça pas pour autant. En prenant cependant garde à bien pointer la baguette en direction du mur, il s'écria :

_- Aguamenti !_

Un filet d'eau en jaillit. Une colère sourde envahit Tom. Sa baguette, celle qui chérissait tant, qui faisait de lui un sorcier, un être exceptionnel, sa baguette l'avait trahi, acceptant d'obéir à un autre tandis qu'elle se moquait de lui ! Son estomac se contracta. Fallait-il que tout se ligue contre lui ? Potter glissa précautionneusement la baguette entre les pages de son livre de potion. Il se frotta machinalement sa cicatrice.

- Ta baguette est un peu étrange, reconnut-il.

Son ton s'était radoucit.

- Que s'est-il passé plus précisément ? Demanda Hermione. Nous savons que la baguette de Harry et la baguette de Voldemort sont jumelles et que cela les empêche de se nuire mutuellement. Si deux baguettes jumelles peuvent à ce point s'influencer, qu'en est-il d'une baguette qui se dédouble ?

- Pourquoi ça serait apparu seulement après une semaine à notre époque ? Rétorqua Weasley. Je veux dire, il doit y avoir un élément déclencheur.

Au moins, Weasley ne le traitait plus de menteur. Tom savait qu'il était dans son intérêt de répondre, que trop de choses lui échappaient pour qu'il s'en passât. Ce fut donc avec une certaine réticence qu'il déclara :

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dimanche matin. Je revenais de l'infirmerie. Je me suis endormi. Puis il est apparu, dans mon rêve. Il a levé sa baguette, il était menaçant. J'ai levé la mienne. Mais elle s'est mise à me brûler la main. Tout à coup, elle m'a échappé pour rejoindre l'autre, celle de l'homme. Elle s'est fondue dedans. Depuis, à chaque fois que j'essaye de l'utiliser, l'image de l'homme apparaît. Ne me demandez pas qui est cet homme, je l'ignore. Il a une tête étrange, sans nez et avec des yeux rouges. Il ressemble à un serpent.

Tom se mordit la lèvre. En réalité, il avait quelques doutes sur l'identité de l'homme mais il lui était trop dissemblable pour oser y croire. La réaction du trio confirma ses craintes. Ils le fixaient avec des bouches grandes ouvertes leur conférant un air parfaitement idiot.

- C'est Voldemort, répondit finalement Potter.

Tom frissonna. Quelles transformations avait-il pu subir pour devenir un tel monstre ? La Magie Noire marquait irrémédiablement ceux qui la pratiquaient avec trop d'intensité. Il le savait. Il avait lu maints et maints avertissements mettant en garde les novices. Peu à peu, elle consumait celui qui l'utilisait, brouillant peu à peu ses traits, transformant l'adepte en un grand brûlé. Tom avait lu tout ça. Déjà en 1942, il avait dédaigné les mises en garde. Grindelwald n'avait-il pas ou peu été affecté ?

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, conclut Hermione préoccupée. Mais le problème est qu'on le voit très peu ces derniers temps.

- Donc, on ira voir McGonagall, termina Tom s'attirant des regards surpris.

A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Songea-t-il avec agacement. Cette situation l'inquiétait autant qu'eux, si ce n'était plus, puisqu'il était le premier concerné. McGonagall était la personne idéale pour en parler : il se souvenait encore de celle qui était à la tête de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, si récemment encore dans sa mémoire. McGonagall, à l'instar de Slughorn ou de Binns, faisait partie de ces personnes qui, en le rattachant à son passé, le rassuraient.

Avec un visage plus sec et plus ridé que dans ses souvenirs mais toujours avec le même chignon strict, McGonagall les accueillit, hésitant entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

- Donc, voici mon hypothèse, dit Tom après avoir rapporté succinctement l'incident. Voldemort a appris mon existence et il tente de m'influencer au travers de ma ou plutôt de notre baguette. Il est fortement probable que nos deux baguettes puissent communiquer entre elles, puisqu'il s'agit en réalité de la même et unique baguette.

- J'ai senti la présence de Voldemort au travers de la baguette, appuya Potter.

McGonagall acquiesça sombrement tout en fixant Tom d'un regard pénétrant. McGonagall avait conservé cet aspect un peu sévère qu'on lui connaissait dans les années 40. Son sérieux disparaissait cependant dès qu'il était question de Quidditch. Ou de bêtise Gryffondorienne, telle suivre des hommes recouverts de capes noires dans la partie déserte de Pré-Au-Lard, alors que Grindelwald se faisait plus menaçant que jamais. L'imprudence des Gryffondor avait cependant permis à Tom de se tirer d'un mauvais pas et d'échapper aux griffes d'Eleusis qui lui avait, durant leur bref affrontement, révélé leur lien de parenté. Cette mésaventure s'était produite seulement quelques semaines auparavant dans l'esprit de Tom. McGonagall, elle, avait vieilli de plus de cinquante ans. S'en souvenait-elle seulement ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait que vous n'ayez rien perdu de votre don pour vous attirer des ennuis au cours de votre voyage dans le temps, soupira-t-elle.

Apparemment oui.

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? Demanda Potter interloqué.

- Eh bien que jusqu'à votre venue à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait une telle capacité à s'attirer des ennuis avec un Mage Noir. Pour en revenir à votre baguette, votre hypothèse me semble plausible, bien que très inquiétante. Heureusement, Albus est actuellement disponible.

- Je préférerais qu'on ne mette pas Dumbledore au courant, répliqua Tom.

Un demi-sourire étira alors les lèvres pincées de McGonagall.

- Le _professeur_ Dumbledore s'y connaît bien plus que moi en matière de baguette. Je pense que le problème est suffisamment important pour que nous lui en parlions.

Tom n'eut rien à y répondre. Déjà guère enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner dans le bureau du très inquiétant directeur de Poudlard, il fut saisi par une furieuse envie de fuir lorsque, passant la porte, le regard d'aigle de Dumbledore tenta de le transpercer et que son pendentif se mit à vibrer légèrement, s'échauffant doucement. Dumbledore écouta calmement McGonagall, presque sereinement. Toutefois ces yeux pétillaient dangereusement, faisant des allers-retours entre la baguette rebelle posée sur son bureau et Tom, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est une hypothèse tout à fait plausible, reconnut Dumbledore. Cependant, il existe une autre possibilité. C'est la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire et non l'inverse. En partant du principe que vos deux baguettes communiquent et peut-être même plus intimement que l'on ne l'aurait imaginé au premier abord. Ces deux baguettes, donc, réagissent peut-être comme si elles ne formaient qu'une seule et unique entité, auquel cas, elles ne peuvent obéir qu'à un seul et même maître.

- Dans ce cas, elle aurait choisi Voldemort, comprit Tom la gorge serrée, fixant sa baguette.

Elle était son bien le plus précieux. C'était la première chose qui lui appartenait réellement et plus encore, c'était ce qui l'avait relié au monde des sorciers, l'extirpant de cet orphelinat qu'il exécrait tant. En plus de lui avoir volé ses projets et, d'un certain point de vue, son avenir, Voldemort s'emparait désormais de sa baguette.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle alors cherché à tuer Neville ? Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

- Il se pourrait, ce ne sont que des suppositions, que la baguette se soit imprégnée de la personnalité de Voldemort. Ou peut-être a-t-elle choisi Voldemort pour son goût pour le pouvoir. L'un dans l'autre, je crois qu'elle est bel et bien dangereuse et que tu as eu le bon réflexe, Tom, autant en réclamant à être désarmé qu'en acceptant d'en parler.

Tom acquiesça, sur ses gardes. Dumbledore, le féliciter ? C'en était suspect.

- Malheureusement, je crains que tu ne puisses plus l'utiliser. Autant de ton point de vue que de celui de ta baguette, il y a eu une trahison. Ta conduite, bien qu'heureuse, t'a mené à la renier. Elle ne t'obéira plus.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle obéit à Potter alors ?

La question, loin de déstabiliser Dumbledore, raviva plus encore le pétillement de ses yeux bleus clairs comme la glace.

- Harry ? dit Dumbledore. As-tu une explication ?

Il était évident que Dumbledore en avait une, lui. Il cherchait uniquement à évaluer son apprenti.

- Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, je suis plus lié à Voldemort que Tom.

- Exactement, confirma Dumbledore avec satisfaction. Ce qui tend en faveur de mon hypothèse : la baguette sent la présence de Voldemort au travers d'Harry c'est pour cela qu'elle accepte de lui obéir.

Ce qui ne fut ni au goût de Tom, ni au goût de Potter.

- Je garderai ta baguette, poursuivit Dumbledore. Le professeur Flitwick possède quelques baguettes de secours pour dépanner ses élèves qui auraient eu un accident de baguette. Tu iras le voir. Mais avant, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul.

Ce qui fut encore moins au goût de Tom. Se retrouver seul et désarmé avec le vieux citronné était loin de le rassurer. Dumbledore s'aperçut du trouble de l'adolescent. Il afficha un sourire plein de bonhomie qu'il voulait rassurant, mais que Tom jugeait mielleux. Son pendentif s'agitait avec de plus en plus de force si bien qu'il craignait que Dumbledore ne le découvrît.

- Tout comme le jeune Weasley, je crois qu'il y a bien eu un élément déclencheur. Un élément à partir duquel tu t'es dissocié réellement de Voldemort, de son mode de pensée. Et cela à avoir avec cette… chute, que m'a rapportée Mrs Pomfresh, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom garda le silence. Son ventre se tordit douloureusement alors que le regard de Dumbledore le cuisait.

- Je pense que tout est lié, poursuivit Dumbledore. L'attaque d'Eleusis à Pré-Au-Lard, ta soudaine réapparition ici, la trahison de ta baguette, mais aussi l'apparition de Voldemort qui s'est produite peu de temps après ton départ des années 40. Je ne parviens pas encore à déterminer le dénominateur commun, mais j'y réfléchis. Ton aide me serait précieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? répliqua Tom d'un ton sec. A quoi bon se questionner encore sur ce qui s'est produit ? De toute façon, je suis définitivement coincé ici. Autant m'y faire.

- N'es-tu pas curieux ?

Si, bien sûr qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était produit.

- J'ai d'autres préoccupations, répondit-il laconiquement.

Ce qui était vrai. Cependant, l'ange qui passa lui signifia qu'il devait développer sa pensée.

- J'ai une nouvelle époque, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle baguette bientôt et il y a même un nouveau Mage Noir dont je dois me méfier. Je dois d'abord m'y adapter, avant d'en comprendre les causes si jamais je les comprends un jour.

- Il est heureux que tu penses ainsi et que tu aies bien pris conscience que toi et Voldemort formiez désormais deux personnes distinctes.

Sitôt libéré de Dumbledore, à son plus grand soulagement (et à celui du pendentif qui cessa de s'agiter), Tom fut escorté jusque chez Flitwick où il obtint une baguette en aulne, crin de Sombral, 36 cm et relativement souple. Le petit professeur au nez en trompette jugea le phénomène intéressant.

- Habituellement cette baguette rejette violemment quiconque tente de l'utiliser.

- D'où vient-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle était là, bien avant que j'arrive. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais convenue à un élève avant vous.

Tom considéra le bout de bois, résigné. Pourtant, elle lui convenait parfaitement. Mais ce n'était plus la même.

Il eut rapidement l'occasion d'étrenner la baguette puisque Potter le conduisit dans la Salle sur Demande avec l'intention de lui faire de nouveau travailler le Patronus, alors que Granger et Weasley avaient déjà regagné leur dortoir, l'heure du couvre-feu approchant dangereusement. Il était impatient, c'était assez irritant. Las de toute cette journée –de toute cette semaine en réalité- Tom leva sa baguette :

_- Spero patronum !_

A sa grande surprise, des volutes argentées plus conséquents en jaillirent, ce qui attira un grand sourire de satisfaction à Potter.

- Je te l'avais dit. Tu vas y arriver.

Merlin, pourquoi tous les Gryffondor étaient-ils aussi niais ?

- A quel souvenir pensais-tu ? S'enquit Potter.

Comment avait-il deviné qu'il ne pensait plus au jour où il avait appris qu'il était sorcier ?

- Ton sourire n'est plus le même. Je crois que le souvenir auquel tu pensais est en quelque sorte, plus positif que le précédent. Il existe toute sorte de joie, mais pour qu'un Patronus soit réellement fort, il faut un bonheur véritable, pas seulement porté sur sa propre personne ou sur le détriment des autres. Même si j'ai beaucoup apprécié de voir Malefoy transformé en fouine, je ne peux me servir de ce souvenir pour invoquer un Patronus.

- Je…

Tom hésita. Potter attendit, patient, en digne Gryffondor, en digne apprenti de Dumbledore. Non, pas en apprenti de Dumbledore. Dumbledore avait toujours un sourire chaleureux et des paroles agréables, mais il savait admirablement bien manipuler les conversations et les gens pour conduire les plans que son esprit retors avait élaborés. Pour un plus grand bien peut-être. Potter était plus spontané, même s'il savait également faire preuve d'ingéniosité lorsqu'il désirait obtenir quelque chose. Son inquiétude, tout autant que la satisfaction de le voir progresser au Patronus, était réelle. Le sourire qu'il avait à présent sur les lèvres n'avait rien de mielleux et le pétillement de ses yeux émeraude était dépourvu de cette nuance inquiétante présente chez Dumbledore.

- Je pensais à ma mère.

Potter perdit son sourire et afficha sa surprise.

- Je… J'ai découvert son visage il y a peu.

- Dans le livre portant sur l'arithmancie et les Gaunt ?

Tom opina. Potter marqua une pause, tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Il jeta un regard à Tom, hésita à nouveau. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus du tout. Et Tom comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Je… euh… il faut qu'on parle.

Potter inspira, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même. Il désigna les coussins. Ils s'y assirent en silence. Potter inspira à nouveau, comme si une simple bouffée d'air pouvait lui donner le courage d'accomplir cette tâche délicate.

- Que sais-tu de tes parents ? Ou plutôt comment l'as-tu découvert ? Je suppose que Vector et le livre qu'elle t'a prêté ont quelque chose à voir.

Tom le fixa avec méfiance. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun signe de duplicité chez Potter. Encore une, fois il regrettait de ne pouvoir faire de legilimencie sur Potter, sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier.

- Lors de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, Eleusis Gaunt, une hystérique au service de Grindelwald, m'a appris que nous étions cousins, répondit finalement Tom.

Il avait besoin de confirmations. S'il répugnait à parler à Dumbledore, il acceptait de parler à Potter dont il se sentait, par certains côtés, proche.

- Elle est la fille de Morfin Gaunt et d'une moldue. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres informations. Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais en train de lire lorsque, sans comprendre pourquoi, je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de McGonagall.

- Que lisais-tu ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Un simple ouvrage traitant des arbres à fruits magiques pour mes BUSEs et si tu veux vraiment le détail, ça parlait des différentes sortes de pommiers. Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien dans ce qui s'est produit. Peut-être est-ce Grindelwald. Ou peut-être même que la cause n'est pas dans le passé, mais dans le présent. Tout comme c'est dans le présent que j'ai pu trouver des informations concernant mes parents. Le livre date de 1986. Je l'ai vu dans les étagères de Vector et son titre a retenu mon attention. C'est à la dernière page qu'ils apparaissent. Ma mère, Marvolo et… Morfin.

Il avait craché ce dernier nom. Tom s'aperçut qu'à mesure qu'il parlait, qu'il s'égarait dans ses souvenirs, son regard s'était enfui vers les lames du plancher. Les poings serrés en repensant à son oncle, il releva les yeux et dévisagea Potter avec une rage nouvelle.

- J'ai aussi appris que Morfin avait tué mon père et qu'il est mort à Azkaban. Je ne pourrai même pas me venger. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Harry garda le silence, de plus en plus troublé. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Il se gratta machinalement l'arrière de son crâne recouvert de son épaisse tignasse indisciplinée. Comme à chaque fois, il inspira avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

- Je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais s'il te plaît, reste calme jusqu'au bout. Ton oncle et ton grand-père ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban avant ta naissance pour s'en être pris à un agent du Ministère. Ta mère en a profité pour fuir avec ton père. Mais… ton père l'a quittée alors qu'elle était enceinte.

- C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi il l'aurait quittée s'il avait fui avec elle ? S'ils s'aimaient ?

S'ils s'aimaient ? La phrase résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, à la fois si pathétique et si tentante. Par Salazard, comment pouvait-il en venir à proférer de telles niaiseries ?

- Les hommes ne sont pas toujours très courtois, répondit diplomatiquement Harry. Et… Non, laisse-moi finir Tom, ne me coupe pas. La suite tu l'as connais, elle est morte en te mettant au monde. Là où tu trompes, en revanche, c'est au sujet de ton oncle. Voldemort a découvert qu'il était lié aux Gaunt, à la fin de sa cinquième année et il a décidé de quitter l'orphelinat au cours de l'été pour leur rendre visite. Il n'y avait plus que Morfin et Morfin lui a révélé qu'il était le fils du châtelain de Little Hangletton, Tom Riddle. Après… les souvenirs de Morfin ont été profondément altérés, ce sont des hypothèses, mais des hypothèses très vraisemblables. Tom, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, même si je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire. Voldemort a stupéfixié son oncle et lui a pris sa baguette avant de se rendre au manoir. Là, il a tué le moldu qui avait abandonné ta mère. Puis il est rentré au taudis des Gaunt et a implanté, à l'aide de manipulations complexes, de faux souvenirs dans l'esprit de Morfin et lui a rendu l'arme du crime, sa baguette.

- Tu te trompes… murmura Tom à voix basse en fixant ses mains délicates, ces mains nobles et qu'il aimait tant, ces mains qu'il avait hérité de son père. Ça ne peut pas être ça.

La gorge serrait, il peinait à respirer. Un mauvais vertige faisait tourner la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il refusait d'y croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tué son père. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Pas après toute ces deux semaines passées à imaginer ce qu'avait pu être son père et sa mère. Son père l'avait abandonné en vérité. Ce père qui lui avait légué un nom ridicule. Son père à qui il ressemblait tant. Et Tom se demanda si, après ces jours si étranges, même en apprenant que son père était un goujat doublé d'un lâche, il serait capable de le tuer à nouveau.

- Garde à l'esprit que nous parlons de Voldemort et non de toi, nuança Potter d'une voix douce. Je crois que Ron a raison. Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là est un élément déclencheur. Je veux dire… tu n'as pas découvert tes origines dans les mêmes circonstances que Voldemort. Là où il a éprouvé un besoin de revanche, toi tu as éprouvé de l'amour. Tu vas me trouver niais et pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, j'ai pu vérifier ceci : l'amour a un pouvoir bien plus important que l'on ne s'imagine. L'amour, retiens bien-ça, Tom. C'est ce qui te différencie définitivement de Voldemort. Et c'est pour cela que ta baguette s'est rebellée.

Tom hocha de la tête, trop assommé par les révélations pour remarquer qu'en cet instant, Potter parlait comme Dumbledore. Même s'il peinait à le reconnaître, Tom savait au fond de lui que Potter avait raison. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu utiliser correctement sa baguette, il avait soustrait la photo de sa mère à l'ombre inquiétante de son oncle et de son grand-père, parce qu'il voulait la voir sourire. La voir lui sourire, à lui, son fils.

Était-ce donc cela ? Il s'était séparé de Voldemort, il avait acquis son existence propre à partir d'une erreur ? Parce qu'il était un instant imaginé son père comme étant une personne respectable, parce qu'il avait voulu que sa mère l'aime ? A ce titre, une telle existence était-elle pérenne ? Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Tom se questionna sur sa situation, sur les raisons de sa présence. S'il n'était qu'une copie apparut par accident, risquait-il disparaître aussi promptement ? Son estomac se contracta violemment. Etait-il suffisamment indépendant de Voldemort pour continuer à exister ? Pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point il était impossible qu'il retourne dans son époque, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était plus le Tom Riddle qui révisait sa botanique à la lueur d'un _lumos_. Cette prise de conscience révéla plus cruellement encore sa fragilité. Ce n'était pas la mort qui le menaçait. Tom avait l'intime et terrifiante conviction que s'il ne prenait pas son sort en main, s'il ne luttait pas pour être tout simplement, être lui et non la copie de Voldemort, alors il disparaîtrait aussi sûrement qu'un faible remous perdu dans un torrent tempétueux de montagne.

La nuit qui suivit, Tom rêva à nouveau de Voldemort. Il se présenta à lui dans la caverne où Tom s'était amusé à effrayer deux idiots de l'orphelinat. Les lieux avaient quelques peu changé. Un grand lac noir s'étendait aussi loin que le regard de Tom parvenait à le distinguer dans la pénombre ambiante. La caverne était si haute que le plafond demeurait invisible au regard. La seule source de lumière était la baguette de Voldemort. Sous son _lumos_, quelques objets luisaient dans une barque, objets que Tom connaissait désormais par cœur : la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, l'épée de Gryffondor, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et la bague immonde qu'il avait vu au doigt de Morfin Gaunt. Tom se dressa fièrement devant Voldemort, chassant de son esprit qu'un Gryffondor n'aurait pas mieux fait.

- Je sais qui vous êtes Lord Voldemort et je ne suis pas vous ! cracha-t-il avec hargne.

La bouche dépourvue de lèvres du mage noir se déforma en un horrible rictus. Sous le regard stupéfait de Tom, Voldemort se métamorphosa peu à peu. Ses traits, autrefois brouillés, se dessinaient plus distinctement pour devenir également plus grossiers. Ses épaules s'élargirent, ses bras se musclèrent, son crâne opalescent se couvrit d'une épaisse tignasse blond cendré, drue comme de la mauvaise herbe. Ses yeux enfin, perdirent leur rougeoiement pour prendre des nuances vertes et marron.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis Voldemort ? demanda alors la voix nasillarde de Brus Bergsonn.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Tout était silencieux dans le dortoir, endormi. Cette fois au moins, il n'avait pas crié. Laissant échapper un sourire, il s'apprêtait à se rallonger lorsqu'il découvrit Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, qui l'observait.

- $Encore un cauchemar.$

Ce n'était pas une question. Tom ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'enfouissant aussitôt sous ses couvertures. Harry avait-il la réponse à ses étranges rêves qui le harcelaient ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui agissait au travers de la baguette magique, comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Mais alors quoi ? Tom n'alla pas plus loin dans son raisonnement. Le sommeil le happa. Il ne fit pas de cauchemar jusqu'à l'aube, pas plus que les nuits suivantes.

Il était étrange de constater combien les choses pouvaient changer. En l'espace de cinq semaines seulement, Tom était passé d'une vie bien réglée d'héritier de Serpentard où il partageait son temps entre ses études, sa lecture des grimoires de Magie Noire que lui rapportait fréquemment Rookwood ou Cœur-de-Glace, sa recherche de la Chambre des Secrets et les mésaventures induites par Grindelwald, à une vie bien réglée de Gryffondor où il partageait son temps entre ses études, sa lecture des livres d'histoire traitant de ces cinquante dernières années que lui dégotait Hermione, ses séances à l'AD, les mésaventures induites par Voldemort. En résumé, Tom s'adaptait étonnamment bien à sa nouvelle vie.

Probablement mis en confiance par la trahison de sa baguette, le trio infernal se montrait plus chaleureux envers lui. Quelques semaines encore et leur méfiance aurait disparu. En pensant cela, Tom ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur prophétique cette dernière phrase. Pour l'instant, il se plaisait encore à croire qu'il jouait de son charme naturel pour séduire son entourage et l'attirer sous sa coupe. Seul bémol à ce merveilleux tableau, les pintades à la Romilda Vane ne cessaient de glousser de manière irritante dans son dos, lorsqu'elles ne venaient pas lui faire des propositions indécentes, leurs esprits emplis d'images scandaleuses.

Un groupe de quatre filles se trouvaient en embuscade entre le lac et le terrain de Quidditch. Courir autour du lac et tout le long de l'enceinte de Poudlard, voilà une nouvelle liberté acquise depuis leur longue discussion dans la Salle sur Demande. Beaucoup de sorciers délaissaient leur forme physique pour se focaliser uniquement sur leur pouvoir magique. Il semblait que Voldemort avait fini par commettre également cette erreur. Comme il était le seul, à l'AD, à avoir expérimenté les vertus en combat de la course à pied (ou plutôt de la fuite), il était le seul à avoir suffisamment de discipline pour s'adonner à cette noble activité, deux à trois fois par semaine. Romilda Vane et d'autres cervelles de jobarbille avaient bien tenté de le suivre, mais Tom était parvenu en quelques foulées aériennes, à les rendre écarlate, à les mener à l'asphyxie et pourquoi pas, au malaise, en espérant se libérer de cet embarrassant fan-club. Jamais Tom n'avait trouvé autant de vérité dans l'adage populaire « autre temps, autres mœurs ».

Romilda Vane et sa clique guettaient donc son arrivée vers le terrain de Quidditch, beau, séduisant, les cheveux dans le vent et le front complètement poisseux de transpiration.

- Tu pues, déclara très diplomatiquement Hermione lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur les gradins.

Et elle se replongea dans _Les runes gobelines du Saint-Empire Germanique, _par Cunégonde Formhenburg_._ Tom quant à lui, heureux du petit rayon de soleil qui perçait au travers des nuages, changeant du crachin glacial qui s'était installé depuis plus de deux semaines, tira le _Descriptifs des plus grands Mages Noirs du XXème siècle, _par Onyx et al, 1985. Il avait trouvé cet ouvrage dans la Salle sur Demande, et avec l'argument qu'il était intéressant de connaître son ennemi, avait obtenu l'autorisation de le lire. Ces Gryffondor étaient agaçants à le surveiller dans le moindre de ses faits et gestes, mais il parvenait, par quelques arguments bien sentis, à les convaincre régulièrement du bien fondé de ses actions.

Ainsi, il avait été surpris de découvrir que le monde sorcier, loin de retrouver la paix à la chute de Grindelwald, avait vu l'émergence d'un nouveau Mage Noir, sévissant plus particulièrement dans la péninsule ibérique : l'Alchimiste des Ombre. Défait en 1953 et il aurait, d'après l'auteur, provoqué la fin du monde s'il avait pu mener son plan à exécution : invoquer l'âme des Anciens Dragons. Bien que Voldemort fût soupçonné d'avoir œuvré à sa chute, Dumbledore en était reconnu comme le principal instigateur. Par ailleurs, Voldemort avait bel et bien vaincu plusieurs Mages Noirs : ceux qui désiraient prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre, sa chasse-gardée.

Onyx recensait les trois derniers Mages Noirs à s'être aventurés en Angleterre. Le premier avait été exécuté assez proprement et sans artifice, en 1970. Le dernier, un certain Dragonnor, avait servi d'exemple, achevé à grand renfort de Magie Noire devant une assemblée de Mages Noirs aussi ambitieux que dépourvus de cervelle. Quant au deuxième… ou plutôt à la deuxième, elle n'était autre qu'Eisenhertz, plus connue de la part de Tom sous le nom de Cœur-de-Glace ou Rapta Voltura de son vrai nom.

Cœur-de-Glace avait conquis la Grèce dans le courant des années 60 et semait la terreur dans le Bassin Méditerranéen, lorsqu'elle commit une surprenante imprudence : s'attaquer à l'Angleterre. C'était en mars 1972. Il s'en suivit l'un des duels les plus mémorables dans les annales des Mages, où Eisenhertz et Voldemort se combattirent à grand renfort d'effets pyrotechniques et autres sorts spectaculaires. A l'issue de cet affrontement, Voldemort captura Eisenhertz. Nul ne sut ce qu'il advint d'elle. Certaines mauvaises langues accusèrent cependant Voldemort de délit d'entente. En effet, jusqu'à sa défaite contre son rival, Eisenhertz était la tenante du titre de Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps. Elle était d'ailleurs la première femme à obtenir ce St-Graal des magiciens des forces du Mal, même si Tom n'était pas certain que Cœur-de-Glace fût au courant de sa nature de femme. Elle était avant tout une charogne. Après sa défaite, le titre revint tout naturellement à Voldemort. Or, il était connu de certaines personnes que Voldemort et Eisenhertz, en plus d'avoir effectué leurs études en même temps ou presque (Coeur-de-Glace avait deux ans de plus que Tom) à Poudlard, s'étaient retrouvés à plusieurs reprises dans leur tour du monde respectif, à la recherche des sorciers les plus érudits dans les forces du Mal. Et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien ce qui signifiait, en langage Mage Noir, qu'ils étaient capables de se parler sans s'entretuer. De-là, les sceptiques jaloux, tel Alec Trons, avaient lancé la rumeur que le combat était truqué et n'avait pas d'autres buts que de permettre à Eisenhertz de tirer élégamment sa révérence tout en léguant le titre au seul Mage Noir qu'elle jugeait digne de le recevoir : Lord Voldemort. Après quelques expéditions punitives chez les mauvaises langues, il fut prudemment convenu par des sages tremblants de terreur à l'idée de voir débarquer le terrible sorcier à la face de serpent, que même s'il y avait tricherie, le titre était légitime, puisque la tricherie et l'usurpation s'inscrivaient dans la ligne de conduite des forces du Mal.

Tom se demanda ce qui avait bien pu conduire Cœur-de-Glace à vouloir se faire discrète. Certaines mauvaises langues particulièrement misogynes, tel Alec Trons (disparu depuis dans des conditions suspectes), avançaient qu'elle était enceinte. Mais comme il s'agissait de Cœur-de-Glace, Tom en doutait fortement. L'un dans l'autre, il était certain qu'il y avait bien eu délit d'entente. Il connaissait le secret de Cœur-de-Glace, même s'il l'avait appris à ses dépens. À moins que Voldemort eût découvert un moyen de se protéger contre ce pouvoir particulier, il n'avait pas pu la vaincre sans son autorisation.

- Instructif ? Glissa Hermione.

- Hum hum, répondit-il machinalement. Et toi ?

- Très. Savais-tu que les gobelins avaient coutume de graver des runes magiques sur leurs épées ?

- Oui, c'est une habitude qui est apparue sous l'Empire Romain. On soupçonne qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une tradition alchimique tirant ses racines dans l'art métallurgique étrusque.

Il était rare que Tom rencontre une personne capable de tenir une conversation intéressante et Hermione était l'une d'elle. En réalité, ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien, en dépit des origines moldues de la Gryffondor, ce que Slughorn n'avait pas manqué de remarquer au cours de ses dîners. Le vieil enseignant avait donc entrepris de jouer les entremetteurs, ce qui n'était ni du goût de Tom, ni du goût d'Hermione. Et encore moins de celui de Weasley, qui avait retrouvé son hostilité à l'égard de Tom. Ils étaient en plein débats (qui des orcs et des gobelins étaient les meilleurs artisans d'armes magiques ?) lorsque Harry effectua un atterrissage en catastrophe. Pâle, se frottant furieusement sa cicatrice tout en montant sur les gradins, il était de méchante humeur.

- Ça y est, Voldemort est au courant de ton existence, siffla-t-il dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur.

Tom se tendit. Il aurait titillé un dragon qui dormait que sa situation n'aurait pas été plus délicate.

µµµ

Avec un calme impérieux digne du grand Mage Noir qu'il était, Voldemort congédia son Mangemort qui venait de lui apporter une information capitale. Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul que Seigneur des Ténèbres se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Sa version adolescente était apparue mystérieusement à Poudlard, sans la moindre explication. En soi, c'était troublant. Cela devenait presque cocasse en sachant que son double se retrouvait auprès du gamin qui l'avait tenu en échec à de trop nombreuses reprises déjà. Mais Voldemort se rappelait de l'épine dans le pied de Grindelwald qu'il était dans ses jeunes années. A quinze ans, il était particulièrement doué pour contrecarrer les plans du Mage Noir. Il aurait pu être intéressant de vérifier qu'il était bel et bien plus talentueux dans ce domaine que Potter, s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la position du dit Mage Noir à harceler. C'était préoccupant. Lorsque l'on considérait le fait que son double provenait de l'instant exact où, Tom Riddle révisant avec les plus grands sérieux les différentes variétés de pommes magiques, s'était aperçu de la disparition soudaine de son pendentif, cela devenait véritablement inquiétant.

Il aurait titillé un dragon qui dormait que sa situation n'aurait pas été plus délicate.

À l'époque, Riddle ignorait encore la nature exacte de ce pendentif. Désormais, à la lumière de ses vastes connaissances dans le domaine des forces du Mal, Voldemort avait élaboré plusieurs hypothèses à ce sujet. Aucune n'était réjouissante. S'il ne se trompait pas, le déclin de Grindelwald avait commencé en 1942, avec l'expulsion hors du temps de ce pendentif. De là à imaginer que sa version adolescente amenait avec lui la clé du retour de Grindelwald, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Un pas assez effrayant en réalité.

Que faire ? Interroger Grindelwald en personne ? Pour l'instant, Voldemort préférait ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités. Questionner une vieille renarde bien retors qui avait un regard aiguisé sur les entremêlas des fils du sort ? Avec l'Auror irritante qui ne cessait de rôder dans les parages dans l'espoir vain de le provoquer en duel, il était difficile de l'approcher en toute discrétion et Dumbledore aurait tôt fait de l'apprendre. Une idée lui vint. Elle était idiote, impulsive pour ne pas dire irréfléchie. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

Bien des années plus tard, Voldemort ne parviendrait toujours pas à déterminer s'il avait commis ce jour-là la plus grande de ses erreurs ou si au contraire, il avait pris une décision heureuse qui, à terme, lui avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà... pas taper, pas taper.<p>

Le prochain chapitre (qui dort depuis Mathusalem sur mon pc) viendra prochainement et s'intitulera "Le sort guide vers les contes/Argent et opale"


	8. Le sort se répète

**Bonne année à tous !  
><strong>

**Bill le gros : **la moindre des choses, quand on reçoit une review, c'est d'y répondre ;). Merci pour ton commentaire, qui fait toujours plaisir (enfin, si tu veux râler, t'as le droit aussi). Pour l'intrigue eh bien... d'avoir vraiment les tenants et les aboutissants en tête, ça aide pour la construire ! En tout cas, je suis contente que Tom te plaise. Te créer un compte, donc ? J'attends de voir ^^

**La fic de la semaine :** une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais de la pub pour moi-même. _L'Oeil du Serpent_ se déroule plus d'une décennie après la célèbre Bataille de Poudlard ou Harry Potter a défait le terrifiant Voldemort. Le monde sorcier pourrait aspirer à une nouvelle ère de calme. Lorsque Solveig Schaeffer ramasse une vieille obsidienne, elle est loin de se douter des ennuis qui la guettent. Poursuivie par une étrange organisation, SunFlower, aux côtés d'un certain Victor Gray qui passe pour un Mangemort repenti à la recherche de son fils, la voilà embarquée en direction des montagnes polonaises. Quand arrivent trois célèbres Aurors anglais, le doute n'est plus permis : la situation est grave. Cette histoire est entièrement rédigée sur mon ordi, elle fait 18000 découpés en 7 chapitres.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Tom a découvert le visage de sa mère et depuis, sa baguette refuse de lui obéir. En effet, celle-ci est reliée à la baguette de Voldemort, mais Tom a découvert ce qui était inconnu de son double : l'amour, se différenciant ainsi définitivement. Comment Tom Temple va évoluer dans ce nouveau monde ? Et que prévoit Voldemort qui vient d'apprendre son existence ?

**Edit :** Le conte des origines est une allusion à la fic de Selminia "La nuit du Sort"... J'avais oublié de le préciser.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : le Sort se répète  Argent et Opale**

Le temps s'accélérait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il regardait en arrière, Tom ne cessait de s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Il lui semblait à présent que son existence de fier roi des Serpentard remontait à des années. Cinquante-quatre pour être précis, certes, mais de son point vue, il n'y avait guère que quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées. L'adolescence était bel et bien une période malléable où les individus changeaient aussi facilement que le cadre dans lequel ils évoluaient.

La preuve étant, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de frustration lorsque Rogue refusait de donner des points Gryffondor pour les excellentes réponses que lui et Hermione fournissaient alors même qu'il se montrait généreux envers les pathétiques tentatives de Malefoy.

- Dix points pour Serpentard, annonça Rogue qui du haut de son estrade ressemblait à une chauve-souris prête à s'envoler, s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de graisse sur ses cheveux.

Malefoy lança un regard victorieux à Tom. En réponse, Tom lui envoya une œillade des plus assassines, chargées de toute la puissance de sa haine et de son envie de meurtre. À sa grande satisfaction, le blondinet ridicule pâlit violemment et détourna le regard. L'échange n'avait pas échappé à Rogue, hélas.

- Peut-être que notre spécialiste des forces du Mal saura apporter des compléments à la réponse de Monsieur Malefoy.

Spécialiste des forces du Mal... ainsi Rogue l'avait surnommé. Tom l'avait un peu cherché aussi, répondant parfois trop bien à certaines questions pièges. D'une autre personne, l'ancien Serpentard aurait été flatté. De Rogue, il en était profondément irrité. Mais comme il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se montrer insolent envers les enseignants, il répondit simplement, d'une voix polie, tout en soutenant avec férocité les petits yeux noirs chargés de haine de Rogue :

- Je n'en ai pas, monsieur.

Après quelques longues secondes qui lui parurent être des heures, Rogue se détourna, ne trouvant rien à lui répondre, pas le moindre prétexte pour lui enlever des points. Rogue était pourtant particulièrement doué en ce domaine, tout comme Tom était doué pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses enseignants, ou, à défaut, ne leur fournir aucune excuse pour le punir. Rogue représentait à lui seul un petit défi. Défi que Tom relevait sans frémir !

L'ambiance en cours de métamorphose était tout autre. Consciente que les points iraient de toute façon dans sa maison, McGonagall avait décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle règle.

- Qui peut me dire quelle est la différence entre un métamorphomage et un animagu...

Raté..., songea Tom avec dépit alors que McGonagall interrogeait Hermione. Faux départ. Il fallait attendre que le point interrogation eût prononcé, tel le coup de pistolet marquant le départ d'une course, pour lever la main. Pas avant. En dehors de la compétition acharnée que Tom et Hermione se livraient durant les cours, à celui qui rapporterait le plus de points à sa maison, Gryffondor en l'occurrence, ils s'entendait plutôt bien. Hermione avait encore un peu d'avance cependant. Cela ne durerait pas, Tom se l'était juré.

Avec l'aide du professeur Vector, il avait comblé une bonne partie de son retard en arithmancie et, s'il n'arrivait pas encore au niveau de Théodore Nott ou d'Hermione, il gardait l'espoir de reprendre sa place de tête de classe dans les mois à venir. La conduite de Vector s'était révélée tout à fait normale, même si Tom commençait à être lassé des pommes qu'elle lui proposait à chaque séance. Il en était parvenu à la conclusion que l'enseignante était obsédée par ces fruits charnus. Cependant, Tom gardait à l'esprit que Vector avait tenté de faire de la légilimencie sur lui. En cela, elle était suspecte.

Il y avait également les séances de l'AD qui ponctuait agréablement sa vie de Gryffondor. A plusieurs reprise, Harry avait ouvertement critiqué la politique de Scrimgeour, avec ses arrestations arbitraires, ses conditions de détention, ses peines souvent cruelles. A vouloir à tout prix justifier sa position de Ministre et l'efficacité de ses actions à l'encontre de Voldemort, le gouvernement Scrimgeour tendait dangereusement vers l'autoritarisme.

- Parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant ? rappela un jour Hermione. Tu crois qu'envoyer les gens à Azkaban après un procès rudimentaire ou les condamnés au baiser du détraqueur est digne d'une démocratie ? Et je ne te parle même pas de la liberté quasi-inexistante de la presse ou de la main mise sur l'éducation qu'ils ont tentée l'an dernier au travers d'Ombrage, pour répandre leur propagande à Poudlard.

L'AD n'appréciait que très moyennement le Ministère. Pour expliquer toute sorte de phénomènes et notamment les débordements du Ministère, Tom avait remarqué qu'une jeune Serdaigle ne manquait pas d'hypothèses pour le moins inventives. Après avoir mis en garde Harry contre les Aurors qui, comme tout le monde le savait, appartenait à la terrible conspiration de Rancecroc dont l'objectif était d'abattre le Ministère à l'aide de magie noire et de maladies des gencives, Luna Lovegood déclara, comme si c'était une évidence :

- Beaucoup de membres influents du Ministère, comme Ombrage, Scrimgeour ou Fudge, appartiennent à la société secrète des Maçonvie. Mon père en parle dans le dernier numéro du _chicaneur_. C'est une société vieille de plusieurs siècles qui travaillent à ce que les sorciers…

- C'est bon, Loufoca, coupa Zacharias Smith agacé. On n'a pas besoin d'entendre toutes ces inventions farfelues.

- Elle s'appelle Luna ! Intervint Ginny furieuse.

L'agressif Poufsouffle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ginny s'était illustrée par son redoutable _chauve-furie._ Luna Lovegood demeurait parfaitement sereine cependant. Elle haussa simplement des épaules.

- Tout le monde le sait. Fudge empoisonnait ses adversaires politiques.

Sur ce, Harry s'empressa d'annoncer qu'il était temps de retourner aux duels. La moitié des membres de l'AD maîtrisait désormais les sortilèges Informulés de base mais, sur les recommandations de Tom, évitaient d'étaler leur progression en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Tom était désormais un membre à part entière de l'AD, une organisation qu'il jugeait tout à fait intéressante. Harry se rendait-il réellement compte de ce qu'il avait créé ? Ils étaient à présent une bonne trentaine, s'approchant de la quarantaine avec les trois Serpentard de quatrième année qui les avaient rejoints à la plus grande satisfaction de Tom. Avec son aura d'_Elu_, Harry pouvait enrôler une véritable armée qui à terme, se révélerait aussi bien une épine dans le pied de Voldemort que dans celui de Scrimgeour. Il était donc tout à fait judicieux d'occuper une place de choix dans l'AD.

Tom s'était rapidement illustré comme étant un excellent duelliste, naturellement. On le considérait également comme un des lieutenants informels du Survivant puisqu'il passait la majorité de son temps avec le trio infernal. On ignorait qu'il était, en réalité, sous surveillance. Toutefois, il y avait un fond de vérité.

- Pourrais-tu leur enseigner l'occlumancie ? avait un jour demandé Harry.

Ce qui impliquait ne plus avoir à brider constamment ses dons de legilimens naturel pour éviter d'être harcelé par les images décidément bien indécentes de certaines jeunes filles. Le regard de Tom s'égara sur Parvati Patil qui, soudain écarlate, reporta son attention sur ses petits pois qui bataillaient dans l'assiette. À la différence de nombreux sorciers, Tom n'avait pas appris la legilimancie : c'était pour lui un talent inné. Les pensées des hommes et des femmes venaient simplement à lui si jamais elles étaient conçu avec trop d'intensité. C'était parfois épuisant et il avait dû apprendre très jeune à fermer son esprit sous peine d'être constamment tourmenté par des images parasites. Tom avait un jour lu que chez les ixilik, la bienséance voulait que l'on fermât son esprit comme un occlumens. Ce jour-là, Tom avait vraiment regretté que leur civilisation eût disparue et de ne pas avoir évolué parmi eux.

- Oui, je peux. Mais ça ne va vraiment pas plaire au Ministère s'ils l'apprennent.

- Qu'ils aillent voir Voldemort, le Ministère ! On devrait tous apprendre à protéger nos pensées. C'est notre vie privée. Et eux, ils viennent de passer une loi pour interdire la pratique de l'occlumancie ! Sous prétexte que ça faciliterait la lutte contre les Mangemorts...

Oui, l'AD serait bel et bien opposée au Ministère, songeait Tom avec satisfaction. Il lui restait encore à gagner totalement la confiance de Harry, pour parvenir à le manipuler et prendre le pouvoir ne serait plus qu'une question de temps. Il réussirait là où Voldemort avait échoué et avec l'aide du gamin qui l'avait toujours empoisonné. Tom était assez satisfait de son sort finalement.

Même son groupe d'Histoire de la Magie lui convenait, malgré la présence de Poufsouffle. Justin Flinch-Fletchey était certes irritant à sautiller comme un elfe de maison devant une nouvelle serpillière, mais Susan Bones avait beaucoup plus de retenue, avec un soupçon de ruse que l'on ne s'attendait guère à trouver chez les noirs et jaunes. En outre, le sujet était particulièrement intéressant : les ixilik, un peuple de magiciens qui se distinguaient des sorciers par le fait qu'ils utilisaient non pas la magie avec baguette, mais une magie plus intime, plus instinctive, la magie intrinsèque, sans parole ni artefact.

- Pfff, il est nul le sujet, râla encore une fois Justin. Ça fait plus d'un siècle que la civilisation ixilis a disparu.

- Si tu n'aimes pas les choses qui ont disparu, il ne fallait pas prendre _Histoire de la Magie_, répliqua Théodore en fronçant les sourcils parce que les runes étaient à moitié effacées.

Comme tous les dimanches après-midi, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque, dans un coin caché de Madame Pince par de hautes étagères, mais disposant d'une belle fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable sur les montagnes avoisinantes, selon les souhaits de Théodore qui n'appréciait pas d'être enfermé. Il était rarement dans les quartiers souterrains des Serpentard. Non loin d'eux, à quelques tables de la Réserve, Hermione étudiait également. Et le surveillait.

- Vous lisez quoi là ? Demanda Théodore en s'adressant à Susan et Tom.

« À la différence d'un sorcier, l'ixil ne passe pas par un artefact externe, la baguette, pour agir sur la magie, il est lui-même le vecteur de la magie. Selon leurs termes, ils se laissent imprégner par la magie, qui coule alors librement en eux. Toujours selon leurs termes, la magie se comporterait alors comme un fluide doué de raison, qui les guiderait dans leurs actes », traduisit Susan sans la moindre hésitation.

Tom s'était rapidement aperçu que Susan était à l'étude des runes ce que Neville était à la Botanique ou Hermione à l'Arithmanicie. Elle était simplement moins pédante qu'Hermione. Même si Tom était très bon dans ces matières, il n'avait pas cette aisance désinvolte ou cette passion qui les caractérisait. La défense contre les Forces du Mal en revanche, c'était une autre affaire ! Il y excellait particulièrement, guère menacé que par Harry... Sérieusement menacé plutôt. Mais Tom s'en arrangeait bien, voyant plus cela comme un défi à sa hauteur, digne de lui, Harry Potter n'étant pas n'importe qui. En vérité, Tom s'arrangeait bien de sa nouvelle époque, qu'il venait à apprécier, s'étonnant par moment, d'être constamment entouré de personnes qui n'éprouvaient pour lui ni crainte, ni mépris, ni haine. C'était étrange, déstabilisant, mais pas désagréable.

Bien sûr, par moment des vagues de nostalgie l'emmenaient vers son époque d'origine, où il rassemblait ses adeptes dans la Salle sur Demande, où il était adulé dans la maison Serpentard, où il était le plus brillant élève de Poudlard (il reprendrait sa place dès qu'il aurait rattrapé son retard sur Hermione). Il se souvenait également de ces heures passées avec Cœur-de-Glace à feuilleter des ouvrages de magie noire, chacun cherchant les maléfices les plus effrayants, tentant d'attirer une grimace de dégoût de la part de l'autre. Cœur-de-Glace, de deux ans son aînée, gagnait souvent à ce jeu. Car, aussi étonnant que cela put paraître, Cœur-de-Glace pouvait jouer. Parfois, sa main se serrait autour de son pendentif et ses réminiscences l'emmenaient vers la douce mais rusée Emily Maitland. Il revoyait ses bouclés soyeuses qui encadraient son visage fin de jolis reflets cuivrés lui donnant un petit air de renard, avec ce sourire, un peu triste peut-être, qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de Pré-Au-Lard.

La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, prévu au 19 octobre, avançait à grand pas. Heureusement, Tom n'avait pas d'autorisation. Les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Eleusis étaient encore assez cuisants pour le dissuader de retourner au village sorcier avec un Voldemort menaçant. C'était sans compter sur l'entêtement du trio infernal.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne veux pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard ! Insista Tom avec agacement alors qu'ils le conduisaient au bureau de McGonagall. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, Eleusis a tenté de me capturer ! J'ai failli atterrir à Nurmengard !

- Cette fois-ci, tu seras avec nous, répliqua Harry d'une voix lasse.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me rassure pas, railla Tom ironique.

On lui avait suffisamment raconté les exploits gryffondoriens du trio pour s'en inquiéter. Il soupira.

- Si vous voulez que je sois surveillé en votre absence, je peux toujours m'arranger pour avoir une retenue.

Hermione lui jeta un regard un peu choqué, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Habituellement, Tom détestait recevoir des remontrances et pire encore, des punitions de la part des enseignants. Au contraire, il appréciait d'être admiré, lui l'élève modèle et travailleur. Il éprouvait même un certain besoin d'être félicité par ses professeurs, bien qu'il rechignait à l'admettre. Néanmoins, certaines situations désespérées nécessitaient des sacrifices.

Ils croisèrent un Malefoy presque piteux qui quittait le bureau de McGonagall. Malefoy se ressaisit vite cependant et reprit son air supérieur coutumier, lançant un regard mauvais à Tom. En réponse, Tom le dévisagea, à la fois glacial et menaçant, coulant en un seul sourire mielleux, toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. A l'instar d'Abraxas Malefoy, le blondinet coquet de sa coiffure frissonna. Il partit sans autre forme de provocation, à la plus grande satisfaction de Tom.

Dans son bureau, McGonagall grattait un parchemin d'un air préoccupé. Il faisait partie d'une pile conséquente de devoirs à corriger.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda-t-elle prévenue par son instinct d'enseignante qu'ils ne venaient pas pour quelques questions sur son dernier cours.

Cours que Tom et Hermione, en brillants élèves, avaient déjà parfaitement intégré.

- Tom n'a pas d'autorisation pour la sortie de demain, expliqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller, répliqua le principal intéressé.

Il ajouta devant la suspicion de McGonagall :

- Vous pouvez me mettre en retenue pour être sûre que je ne fasse rien.

- Eh bien voilà une conduite qui me surprend, de votre part, Temple.

- Maintenant que Voldemort connaît mon existence, il va certainement vouloir me capturer. Cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard est l'occasion idéale.

- S'il ne vous prend pas la fantaisie de suivre des hommes suspects et que vous restez dans les lieux fréquentés, vous n'encourez aucun risque, dit McGonagall avec une certaine irritation. De plus, des Aurors y patrouillent régulièrement.

- Combien d'Aurors ?

- Trois mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Soudain victorieux, Tom répondit :

- Et combien de Mangemorts Voldemort a-t-il à son service ?

- …

Il savoura son effet, sûr d'avoir convaincu ces Gryffondor inconscients du danger que représentait une excursion à Pré-au-Lard.

- Cependant, reprit McGonagall en changeant de sujet, votre requête soulève un autre problème. Je crains que dans notre hâte de camoufler l'aspect… étrange de votre venue ici, nous n'ayons omis de vous informer de certaines formalités administratives concernant votre inscription officielle dans cette époque.

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler, mais les années 50 étaient une époque troublée où les rapports entre les sorciers et les alchimistes Hermèsiens étaient particulièrement tendus, notamment avec l'avènement de l'Alchimiste des Ombres. Il y a eu des victimes, mais aussi des orphelins qui étaient menacé par les adeptes de l'Alchimiste. Certains sorciers, sous l'impulsion d'une certaine Hilda Hawthorn, ont décidé de mettre en place une structure destinée à les accueillir, eux et les enfants illégitimes trop souvent abandonnés dans des conditions déplorables. Par les conditions particulières de sa fondation, cet orphelinat bénéficie de très puissantes protections et garantie également le secret quant à l'origine de ses occupants. Le professeur Dumbledore a fait les démarches nécessaires pour vous inscrire.

Tom opina, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire souffrir les dents. Il détestait quand on lui rappelait son statut honnis d'orphelin.

- La directrice actuelle, Mrs Summers, a signé votre autorisation. Cependant, il s'agit là d'une autorisation, pas d'une obligation.

McGonagall eut un regard appuyé sur le trio infernal qui finit par obtempérer. A contrecœur, il fut donc décider que Tom resterait à Poudlard.

Le jour de l'excursion à Pré-au-Lard, Tom se leva de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. En dépit de la météo épouvantable qui jetait des gros flocons de neige fondue contre les vitres, une merveilleuse journée s'annonçait : une journée de liberté, sans surveillance. Il attendait donc l'heure du petit déjeuner en lisant son exemplaire de _Quêtes réelles et supposées des plus Grands Mages Noirs, _par Onyx et al., 1983, trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande. Rester au lit pour lire des livres faisait partie de ces petites habitudes qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il savait lire, il dévorait des ouvrages de plus en plus complexes, profitant en hiver de la chaleur des couvertures. En été, il s'asseyait simplement sur le lit, comme le jour où Dumbledore était venu lui annoncé qu'il était sorcier. Cette manie n'était pas passée inaperçue au sein du dortoir Gryffondor (il se souvenait que chez les Serpentard, on s'échangeait des grimoires qui aurait certainement fait Dumbledore s'étrangler avec une suçacide), si bien que Dean Thomas avait un jour déclaré qu'il était pire qu'Hermione. Certes. Mais considérait-il que cette activité, loin d'être hermionnienne, relevait avant tout de l'instinct de survie (et de la fascination pour les forces du Mal, argument qu'il préférait taire) ? Harry lui-même feuilletait ces livres, reconnaissant qu'il était préférable de connaître un peu mieux le monde impitoyable des mages noirs lorsque l'on avait à faire à eux. Peut-aussi, souhaitait-il contrôler les lectures de Tom. Ron suivait l'exemple de Harry et Hermione lisait en suivant, considérant probablement qu'elle était la seule personne suffisamment raisonnable pour juger de la dangerosité des livres. Tom songea qu'elle n'apprécierait certainement pas le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Assis dans son lit, Tom dévorait donc les chapitres consacrés à Grindelwald. Selon les auteurs, le vieux mage noir était obnubilé par les contes et avait poursuivi plusieurs d'entre eux durant son règne de terreur. Parmi ceux-ci, on recensait le conte des Origines traitant d'humains ressemblant vaguement à des Patronus et dotés de pouvoirs fantastiques, le conte du Talisman Atlante, un artefact extrêmement puissant mais dont on ignorait la fonction réelle, le conte de l'Oiseau de Feu qui gardait un arbre aux fruits merveilleux, le conte des Douze Corbeaux, mettant en scène un maître sorcier qui avait volé le terrible Livre de la Mort, le conte des Trois Tisseuses, et enfin, le plus fameux de tous, le conte des trois frères impliquant les Reliques de la Mort. Tom avala sa salive de travers et fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Je te l'avais dit, ce n'est pas bon de travailler au lit, plaisanta Dean Thomas en se battant avec l'encolure de son pull qui avait vraisemblablement rétréci.

Tom lui décocha un regard assassin. Comme il s'adressait à un Gryffondor, le seul effet fut d'élargir cet irritant rictus.

- Keskya ? marmonna Harry qui émergeait des brumes de Morphée, les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'après un entraînement de Quidditch.

- Rien, répondit Tom en serrant nerveusement son pendentif.

Si le geste n'échappa pas à Harry, il se garda bien de faire un commentaire. Les Gryffondor, exception faite de Tom, ne tardèrent pas à s'envelopper d'une bonne épaisseur de pull, sans oublier d'emporter capes, gants et écharpes afin d'affronter le temps épouvantable qui s'était abattu. Le plafond alourdi de gros nuages menaçants n'effrayait pas la foule joyeuse des élèves, enthousiastes à l'idée de l'excursion. Ça pépiait dans tous les sens, on évoquait des sucreries que l'on trouvait chez Honeyduke par-ci, on fantasmait sur les farces et attrapes de Zonko par-là et la migraine menaçait Tom qui triait ses céréales sans la conviction que mettait Weasley à dévorer sa saucisse. Emportée par la conversation, ladite saucisse s'envola soudain pour tomber sur la tête d'Ernie MacMillan.

_[Weasley] éclata de rire. Hermione elle-même consentit à sourire puis ils furent distraits par l'arrivée de Ginny._

_- Hé, Harry, je dois te donner ça._

Elle lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin qui intrigua Tom. Cependant, il ne put en découvrir la teneur car Harry le glissa rapidement dans sa poche. Harry eut alors un sourire tout à fait idiot.

_- Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, Ginny ? demanda-t-il._

_- J'y vais avec Dean… On se verra peut-être là-bas, répondit-elle._

Le sourire de Harry avait disparu. Ginny s'avisa alors que Tom n'avait que très peu touché à ses céréales et n'avait avalé que quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille. Elle eut alors ce geste déplacé que les Gryffondor affectionnaient tant : elle lui posa la main sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais plus manger, Tom. T'es trop maigre. Il te faut des forces pour affronter ce maudit blizzard.

A son arrivée, en septembre, la cadette Weasley s'était montrée encore plus hostile à son égard que son frère. Hostile et effrayée, fuyant la pièce à chaque fois qu'il s'y trouvait. Son attitude avait commencé à changer le dimanche où Tom avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie pour soigner sa main et il soupçonnait Dean Thomas d'y être pour quelques choses. Avec le temps, les entraînements de l'AD aidant (elle avait vraiment un terrible _chauve-furie_), son attitude à son égard s'était considérablement réchauffé. Harry lui avait expliqué que la vive méfiance de Ginny remontait à une mésaventure en lien avec la Chambre des Secrets, dont Tom connaissait désormais l'emplacement.

- Je ne vais pas à Pré-au-Lard, répliqua Tom.

- Ah ?

- Monsieur redoute une attaque de Voldemort, soupira Hermione.

- Mais on est à Gryffondor, contra Dean Thomas qui avait cessé sa conversation avec Seamus Finnigan sur les Canon de Shudley pour rejoindre Ginny, le propre d'un vrai Gryffondor est de se jouer du danger.

Justement, initialement Tom était un Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda alors Seamus Finnigan qui semblait autant choqué par la nouvelle.

- Je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque. J'ai encore du retard à rattraper en arithmancie.

Tom eut vaguement l'impression d'avoir dit une énormité devant le regard sidéré des Gryffondor. Seamus laissa tomber son œuf dans son assiette où le jaune explosa mollement. Cependant,ces excuses étaient moins maladroits que la réponse de Dean.

- Il est encore pire que toi, Hermione. Franchement, je comprends pourquoi Slughorn vous voit ensemble !

Dean s'aperçut cependant qu'il avait commis un impair relativement délicat. Était-ce le discret coup de coude que lui glissa Ginny ? Ou bien le silence gêné qui s'était installé ? Ou encore l'œil assassin de Weasley ? Tom, tenant à sa vie, décida de clarifier la situation :

- Slughorn se trompe, dit-il avec détachement. Il n'y a strictement rien d'autre entre Hermione et moi que quelques livres.

- Tout à fait, appuya Hermione du même air dégagé.

Puis ils se turent car ils avaient réalisé qu'ils s'enfonçaient. Pour ne rien arranger, un léger échauffement leur monta aux joues.

Sitôt débarrassé de l'encombrant trio qui râlait après les contrôles de Rusard, Tom se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas menti, il comptait bel et bien travailler son arithmancie avec Théodore Nott. Habituellement, Tom révisait seul. Doté d'une intelligence supérieure, il considérait tout travail en groupe comme une perte de temps. Les autres étaient, pour la plupart, d'une telle stupidité qu'il fallait sans cesse leur rabâcher ce que les enseignants avaient déjà eu la patience leur expliquer. Il existait cependant quelques exceptions, des personnes que Tom jugeait digne de collaborer avec son illustre personne. Cœur-de-Glace par exemple, même si dans son cas, Tom ignorait si c'était plus lui qui tolérait sa présence ou l'inverse. Hermione en était une autre, en dépit de ses origines moldues. Susan Bones avait un sang relativement pur et comprenait vite, si bien qu'il tolérait de travailler avec elle l'histoire de la magie et l'étude des runes anciennes. Et il y avait les Nott, la grande tante Callidora et le petit neveu Théodore. En plus d'être doué en arithmancie, d'avoir un caractère posé à l'instar de Callidora, Théodore avait pour lui d'être un Serpentard. Tom appréciait cette pause vert et argent dans l'omniprésence du rouge et or.

Pour l'heure, Tom avait encore une grosse demi-heure avant l'arrivée de Théodore. Ce fut donc dans une bibliothèque déserte à l'exception de quelques première et deuxième année pas encore autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard que se rendit l'ancien Serpentard. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers le rayon consacré aux contes et légendes pour en tirer un exemplaire des _contes de Beedle le Barde_. Habituellement, Tom n'accordait que peu de foi aux contes, mais il avait besoin d'une réponse. Il fronça des sourcils en découvrant ce cercle inscrit dans un triangle et barré d'un trait vertical, tracé à la main à côté du titre _le conte des trois frères._ Fébrile, Tom défit le nœud de la cordelette en cuir de son pendentif. Un triangle taillé dans une opale d'une pureté exceptionnelle, il ressemblait sur une face, à un œil triangulaire. C'était l'exact symbole des Reliques de la Mort que Grindelwald avait poursuivies avec tant d'ardeur. Le cœur de Tom se mit à battre la chamade. Emporté par le flot de ses pensées, il était incapable de se concentrer sur la lecture du conte.

Tom s'était aperçu que le pendentif était lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre à Grindelwald bien des mois (ou années) auparavant. Comment Emily Maitland avait-elle eu en main un tel artefact ? Tom l'ignorait. Ne pouvant l'interroger par courrier car il redoutait que Dumbledore ne découvrît son secret, Tom avait voulu attendre les vacances d'été pour l'interroger. Mais entre-temps, il s'était retrouvé des années dans le futur. Une chose était certaine cependant. Emily avait mûrement réfléchi avant d'agir et elle n'aurait rien fait qui aurait pu lui nuire.

Au cours des six années où il l'avait fréquentée, Tom avait fini par découvrir qu'en dépit de sa mièvrerie maladive, Emily était également assez rusée. Aurait-elle eu sa place à Poufsouffle ou à Serpentard, si elle avait été sorcière ? Tom l'ignorait. Mais était-elle seulement moldue ou, comme elle l'avait prétendue la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, juste avant qu'il ne prît le bus pour se rendre à King's Cross, était-elle Cracmolle ? Peut-être. Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter.

Tout en renouant le cordon, Tom frissonna. Les circonstances terribles de leur dernière discussion lui revenaient en mémoire. Avec le recul, Tom réalisa qu'Emily était terrifiée. Pas par Brus Bergsonn comme il l'avait cru alors, sinon elle aurait accepté sa proposition. Non, il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui l'avait conduite dans cet orphelinat en particulier. Pour s'y cacher… de Grindelwald, certainement. Grindelwald n'avait jamais rien tenté contre Tom durant ces maudits étés passés, alors qu'il s'y trouvait isolé…

Tom ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Théodore arrivait, un sourire contrit sur son visage.

- Malefoy m'a retenu, s'excusa-t-il. Il voulait absolument que je l'aide pour je ne sais quelle mission à Pré-au-Lard.

Théodore n'était pas un Mangemort ou s'il l'était, il le dissimulait très bien. Souvent un peu décalé, il était d'une gentillesse étrange et parfois instable qui venait à se briser si l'on appuyait avec trop d'insistance dans les zones douloureuses. Quelques jours auparavant, Millicent Bulstrode en avait fait les frais parlant de son père Sacharis Nott, prisonnier à Azkaban, alors qu'ils attendaient pour le cours de défense. Ce caractère lunatique et solitaire avait fait de Théodore un élève relativement redouté à Serpentard, amplifiant encore son isolement, si bien qu'il n'y avait guère que quelques Poufouffles qui parvenaient à briser cette distance qu'il mettait avec son entourage. Mais Tom appréciait sa présence.

Ils se mirent au travail. A eux deux, les exercices de quantification des particules magiques en utilisant la formule d'intégration de Bose-Albert appliquée aux spectres PIME (_Particule Induced Magic Emission_) visant l'analyse d'artefact magique, méthode développée par le jeune et talentueux physicomage français Thomas Lagrange, n'étaient qu'une simple formalité. Peu à peu, cependant, les premières paroles de Théodore firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de Tom.

- Quelle mission ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

- Avec Malefoy, nous pouvons nous attendre au pire. Il m'a même demandé si je savais lancer l'imperium. Il prétendait que je serais dignement récompensé.

Il désigna la courbe bleue qui ondulait légèrement sur le diagramme.

- Et tu crois que c'est un pic de l'argent ? Normalement, on le retrouve à des plus hautes énergies.

Cependant Tom pensait à autre chose qu'à l'application de l'arithmancie à la spectroscopie magique.

- Malefoy savait-il que tu devais me retrouver ici ?

Théodore fronça des sourcils.

- Non… maintenant que tu le dit, il croyait que tu serais à Pré-au-Lard. Et je crois que c'est de l'oricalque, pas de l'argent. Hé ! où tu vas ! S'exclama Théodore en s'attirant un regard noir de Madame Pince.

Tom ne l'écoutait plus, rassemblant à la hâte ses affaires. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il l'avait dit ! Sans accorder d'attention à l'encrier qu'il venait de faire tomber, il sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Lança Théodore qui s'était jeté sur ses talons.

- Il se passe, dit Tom en avançant à grandes enjambés, que je crois que Malefoy t'a demandé de participer à un piège. Un piège de Voldemort qui m'était destiné.

- Et tu t'y précipites ? Jamais je ne comprendrais les Gryffondor.

Théodore était assez incrédule. Il manqua de percuter une petite Poufsouffle de première année.

- Non, bien sûr, claqua Tom avec agacement. Seulement, ce piège peut très bien fonctionner sur Harry également. Harry n'est pas aussi prudent que moi. Il faut que je le prévienne.

La dernière chose dont Tom avait besoin était Harry tombe entre les mains de Voldemort. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient encore, il semblait bien que Harry avait la capacité de vaincre Voldemort. Harry qui pourrait se révéler utile aux nouveaux plans de conquête de Tom (il lui restait encore à définir ses revendications, il ne pouvait utiliser le même créneaux que Voldemort - la purification de la race sorcière - tout en conservant à son service les fidèles de l'AD). Voldemort était certainement un grave danger. Il était donc tout à fait rationnel que Tom accourût à Pré-au-Lard. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Théodore s'était arrêté en chemin, sous un tableau représentant une sorcière tentant désespérément d'arrêter un incendie qui dévorait goulûment une maison de bois.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je… je vais te laisser, dit-il soudain moins assuré. Avec mon père, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'opposer ouvertement.

Tom renifla, irrité par la lâcheté du Serpentard. Il lui tendit son sac qui ne contenait qu'un manuel d'arithmancie, quelques parchemins sans importance et de quoi écrire.

- Prend-le et confie-le à un Gryffondor, qu'il le ramène à mon dortoir.

Sans attendre la réponse, Tom partit au pas de course vers le passage de la sorcière borgne. Il n'avait pas le temps de subir le contrôle mesquin de Rusard.

Malgré sa course effrénée qui l'avait réchauffé, le vent glacé le gifla au visage aussi sûrement qu'une tempête de stalactites de glace. Au travers des flocons de neige qui tombaient dru et qui l'aveuglaient s'accrochant sur ses cils, Tom courut à en perdre haleine dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard. Ou pouvait-bien être ce fichu Gryffondor ? Ces préludes de l'hiver aidant, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Il ne tarderait pas à le trouver, non ?

Il passa devant Zonko, qui était visiblement fermé à en croire les planches de bois qui étaient clouées sur la porte. Honeyduke ? Rien. Il entendit alors très distinctement la voix furieuse de Harry.

- Mondingus !

Cela provenait des Trois Balais ! Tom découvrit alors un spectacle bien singulier. Harry venait de saisir à la gorge un homme roux de petite taille avec des jambes arqués et de le plaquer contre le mur. A leur pied, une valise ouverte vomissait son contenu dans la bouillasse de neige fondue et de terre remuée par d'innombrables passages. Harry, trop occupé à menacer sa victime de sa baguette, remarqua à peine l'arrivée d'un Tom complètement essoufflé. Et frigorifié. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de s'habiller plus chaudement.

_- Je… non… quoi ? balbutia Modingus dont le teint tournait peu à peu au violet._

Tom se désintéressa rapidement du malchanceux empestant le vieux tabac et l'alcool pour attraper un objet, un lourd médaillon, qui se trouvait dans la valise. De couleur majoritairement verte, il était décoré d'un serpent argenté.

_Il y eut un _bang ! et Harry lâcha la gorge de Mondingus. _Hoquetant, crachotant, celui-ci saisit la valise et_ –BAM ! – fut aussitôt jeté à terre par Tom avec une facilité déconcertante. Tom l'attrapa par le col et le présenta à Harry. Mondingus oscillait entre le violacé du manque d'oxygène et le blanc de la terreur ce qui donnait un étrange rose.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Tom d'une voix glaciale.

Il avait identifié le médaillon. Sa mère portait le même sur la photo. Ce même médaillon qui hantait régulièrement ses rêves. Le Médaillon de Serpentard.

- C'est un sale voleur, répondit Harry avec la même froideur.

- Harry qu'est-ce que…

Une jeune femme avec des cheveux couleur souris mouillés par la neige fondue venait de surgir de nulle part.

- On vient d'attraper un voleur, Tonks, annonça Harry.

Tonks… Tom se souvint qu'il s'agissait d'une des Aurors en faction à Pré-au-Lard. Elle les darda d'un regard sévère, autant le voleur que les justiciers qui l'avaient quelques peu malmené.

_- Il a volé des choses qui appartenaient à Sirius ! Il les a volées !_

_- Oui, d'accord, dit Tonks que cette information laissait parfaitement indifférente._

Au soulagement visible de Mondingus, elle l'extirpa d'entre Harry et Tom.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui. Vous devriez vous mettre au chaud, surtout toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Tom, tu n'es pas couvert.

Tom ne fit aucun commentaire et comme les autres, attendit que l'Auror fût parti pour demander des explications, coupant Hermione qui se lançait dans des récriminations quant à leur comportement agressif.

- D'où vient ce médaillon ?

Harry haussa des épaules, en rassemblant le contenu de la valise.

- Je ne sais pas. On l'a trouvé dans les affaires de Sirius mais personne n'arrive à l'ouvrir.

Tom regarda le S en forme de serpent, serti de pierres vertes étincelantes sur le médaillon. Pris d'une intuition, le descendant de Serpentard siffla en Fourchelang :

- $Ouvre-toi$

Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche comme un sifflement, un grondement, et les voles d'or du médaillon s'ouvrirent largement avec un petit clic. Il était parfaitement vide. Les deux ovales de verre, semblables à de petites fenêtres, ne présentaient ni aspérité, ni le moindre motif que ce fût.

- Je crois qu'il appartenait à ma mère.

Harry se releva vivement. Il tendit la main.

- Je peux ?

A contrecœur, Tom accepta. Harry observa attentivement le médaillon. Il marqua une pause de réflexion, puis le rendit à Tom.

- Il te revient je pense.

Tom inclina légèrement la tête pour le remercier et passa la petite chaîne d'argent à son cou. Il se souvint soudain de la raison de sa venue, tout en se mettant à claquer des dents lorsqu'une bourrasque glacé s'engouffra sous ses vêtements trop légers.

- Je crois que Voldemort prépare quelque chose.

- Tu remets ça, soupira Harry.

- Attends au moins que je te rapporte ce que Théodore Nott m'a dit !

Harry désigna l'entrée des Trois Balais.

- A l'intérieur. Tonks a raison, il faut mieux se mettre au chaud. Tu commences devenir tout bleu.

Tremblant sous ce froid qui le pénétrait jusqu'à l'os, avec ces vêtements qui se gorgeaient peu à peu d'eau glaciale, autant que d'énervement, Tom ne put qu'obtempérer. Il allait passer le pas de la porte lorsqu'Hermione demanda, inquiète :

- Où est passé Ron ?

Tom cilla. Il ne le voyait pas non plus. Il fut soudain prit d'un très mauvais pressentiment. L'histoire se répétait furieusement. Il balaya les ruelles du regard, peinant à distinguer les rares silhouettes enveloppées dans d'épaisses couches de laine au travers de cette purée de pois en neige fondue.

- Là ! s'exclama Harry.

Tom vit une touffe rousse qui disparut derrière un mur. Il s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite, dans la boue qui glissait, dans la neige qui lui fouettait le visage. Il se traita violemment de Gryffondor.

- C'est la stratégie qu'avait utilisé Grindelwald, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement des limites de Pré-au-Lard. Eleusis avait placé Callidora sous imperium pour nous attirer dans les bois. C'est un piège.

- On… ne… peut… p… pas l'abandonner, haleta Hermione.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois au sol rendu meuble par les intempéries, Tom s'avisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper Ron s'il attendait Harry et Hermione qui n'avaient pas son entraînement à la course. Il décida donc d'accélérer sans perdre son souffle à donner des explications.

Il enjamba une souche, se baissa pour éviter une branche, pesta contre son pied qui s'était enfoncé profondément dans la boue et reprit la poursuite, les poumons de plus en plus douloureux. Sa gorge le faisait désormais atrocement souffrir, blessée par le débit important d'air glacial. Mais Tom continuait de courir. Ron avait une sacrée foulée !

Trop occupé à éviter les ornières que la Forêt Interdite dressait devant lui tout en gardant à l'œil la silhouette dégingandée du rouquin qui ne semblait pas éprouver de fatigue, Tom ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se comportait en parfait, en stupide Gryffondor, il en avait terriblement conscience. Face à l'urgence de la situation, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Bientôt le sol s'inclina en pente douce au début, puis de plus en raide. A cette difficulté du terrain s'ajoutaient les chaussures gorgées d'eau, les vêtements alourdis par la neige fondue, l'estomac vide qui criait famine et les jambes fatiguées. Depuis combien de temps courrait-il ? Tom ne le savait pas. A présent, il prenait conscience qu'il n'y avait plus que les arbres malmenés par les intempéries qui l'encerclaient, ces troncs torturés, ces branchages griffus et l'obscurité. Un silence de mort uniquement troublé par le martèlement des pas et sa respiration de plus en plus sifflante régnait. Il se trouvait donc isolé dans la Forêt Interdite. A bout de souffle, les jambes de plus en plus douloureuses, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Pourtant Ron continuait de courir.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Il leva sa baguette, visa et fit mouche. Stupefixié, Ron tomba dans la neige avec un bruit mat. Encore quelques foulées et Tom se laissa tomber à ses côtés, tentant d'ignorer la morsure du froid qui transperçait ses vêtements au contact de la terre glaciale. Il se donna quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, balayant les environs avec inquiétude.

Ils étaient réfugiés dans un renfoncement du terrain, un creux spongieux et glacé, tapissé de feuilles mortes dont l'odeur âcre, fongique, irritait les narines de Tom. De gros chênes noueux fermaient le cercle, s'apparentant à des remparts végétaux. Ou à des murs acérés, avec leur branchage dévêtu par le frimât, voire à l'enceinte d'une prison. Une sueur glacée descendit le long de l'échine de Tom. Le ventre tordu par l'appréhension, les oreilles aux aguets, il se releva.

_- Animo !_

Ron reprit connaissance. Perdu, il découvrit son nouvel environnement avec inquiétude.

- Tu as été placé sous imperium pour être attiré dans la forêt, expliqua Tom à voix basse. Il faut partir d'ici avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent.

A son grand soulagement, Ron ne posa pas de question, ne le traita pas de menteur, en un mot, accepta de lui faire confiance. L'inquiétude manifeste de Tom jouait en sa faveur. Ron tenta de se relever mais son pied droit se déroba sous lui. Il eut une grimace de douleur, puis une seconde grimace en découvrant sa cheville horriblement gonflée et prenant d'inquiétantes teintes violacées. Il se l'était tordue en courant, mais sous imperium, n'en avait pas été ralenti pour autant.

Tom l'aida à se relever et décida de le soutenir.

- Merci, souffla Ron, visiblement épuisé.

Ton ne répondit rien, gardant ses forces pour traîner le Gryffondor blessé. A présent que le rythme avait considérablement ralenti, Tom se permettait de réfléchir sur son comportement. Il était profondément troublé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En réalité, ces six derniers mois, il agissait de plus en plus étrangement, de plus en plus en Gryffondor. Plus il s'enfonçait dans l'introspection, plus il se sentait séparé en deux personnalités distinctes, l'une froide, calculatrice, l'autre plus spontané et surtout, plus courageuse. Il avait la sensation que Serpentard et Gryffondor l'habitait en même temps, chacun prenant les dessus en fonction de la situation. Présentement, c'était assurément la partie Gryffondor qui dirigeait ses actes. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se concentrait sur cet aspect, il y découvrait la même noirceur qu'il retrouvait dans la partie Serpentard. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à agir assis ? Tom ne comprenait plus rien et se sentait perdu. Autant perdu dans sa tête que dans la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel s'obscurcissait dangereusement avec la tempête de neige qui ne faiblissait pas, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de retrouver son chemin.

Tom regarda sa montre et frissonna.

- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous partis ? Demanda Ron qui pesait son poids sur les épaules de Tom.

La fatigue se rappelait douloureusement à lui.

- Presque une heure… Je pense qu'on a parcouru une bonne dizaine de kilomètres et qu'il faudrait au mieux, encore cinq ou dix minutes à Harry pour qu'il ne retrouve.

- S'il nous retrouve… dit Ron dépité.

- Il a intérêt ! grommela Tom. Si les Mangemorts nous retrouvent avant lui, il entendra parler de moi !

Au fond de lui, Tom espérait sincèrement que Harry aurait eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler l'AD en renfort. Il aurait bien lancé un signal de détresse, mais il craignait qu'en plus d'alerter les professeurs, il préviendrait les Mangemorts. Son pied buta sur une racine et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la fange sombre, chargée en humus, qui recouvrait le sol. Pénétré jusqu'à l'os par le froid, les doigts gourds au point d'être enfermés dans d'impitoyables étaux de glace, et complètement crotté, Tom pesta violemment.

- Comme si j'avais besoin que Voldemort décide de copier un plan foireux de Grindelwald !

Ca et d'autres jurons en fourchelangue. Soudain, un gant de crin irrita la nuque de Tom. Il attrapa immédiatement sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que… s'inquiéta Ron.

Tom ne l'écoutait plus. Il le stupéfixia. Inutile s'embarrasser d'un Gryffondor blessé. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, inspira encore se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur. Peu à peu, il se détendit, laissant alors la magie couler en lui, nouant un contact de plus en plus étroit avec elle. Tout alors lui paraissait gagner en netteté, chaque flocon qui frappait le sol de feuilles mortes et d'épines, le moindre bruissement du vent, les relents putrides d'un sombral qui passait non loin de là. Puis il y eut ce bruit qu'il redoutait tant. Crac ! Six personnes venaient de transplaner. Toutes portaient des capes noires qui claquaient sous le souffle glacial. Cinq avaient le visage dissimulé par des masques de mort. Quant au sixième, grand, maigre, avec des longues mains très fines semblables à des araignées blafardes, il dardait Tom d'un inquiétant regard écarlate. Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Hem hem... la suite, dans dix jours, promis.<p> 


	9. Ridicule, mon cher Riddle !

Pour une fois, je suis à l'heure !

**Bill le gros : **Bac plan ? Lycée donc... vous avez fini de me rappeler que je suis vieille pour ce site avec mes presque 24 ans ? Bon, heureusement, Circée est là ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et com d'hab', s'il y a un truc qui ne te plaît pas, n'hésite pas à le dire ^^ (et à te créer un compte...). Ta remarque sur le mystère m'a fait réfléchir et je crois que la composante "mystère" est plus important que la composante "aventure"(c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe presque rien dans ce chapitre... hem). Enfin, je crois... mais je devais faire un choix entre le deux et la composante "amitié" est vraiment clé, donc bon... j'ai modifié la classification. Sinon, j'étais très contente de voir ton commentaire qui tu as effectivement mis le doigt sur un point important. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Si, tu m'as donné une idée de menu pour manger. Bref, merci en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **En découvrant le visage de sa mère dans un livre sur les Gaunt, Tom s'est différencié de Voldemort en éprouvant de l'amour ce que sa baguette ne supporte pas. Elle le rejette alors et il est obligé d'en trouver une autre, prêtée par Flitwick (aulne avec plume de sombral). Les semaines qui suivent sont paisibles, jusqu'à la sortie de Pré-au-lard où Ron est placé sous impérium pour attirer nos chers Gryffondor dans la Forêt Interdite. Tom, comme les autres, fonce, mais plus rapide il les distance et se retrouve finalement isolé au beau milieu de la forêt avec un Ron blessé et stupéfixié, cinq Mangemort et surtout, Voldemort. Étrangement, depuis quelques mois, Tom a la sensation qu'une partie de lui est sous influence Gryffondor...

Merci à **Maximilien Nerolase, Circée, Bill le gros** et **Fuhatsu** pour leurs commentaires.

Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais bon, c'était une question d'unité d'action.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Ridicule, mon cher Riddle !<strong>

Cette mauvaise neige jetée par un vent glacial semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser.

Blafard avec sa face de serpent dépourvue de nez, Voldemort semblait presque luire d'une opalescence malsaine dans l'obscurité qui s'abattait sur la Forêt Interdite. Il s'avança vers Tom avec des gestes lents et calculés, conférant à sa démarche une allure impérieuse. L'adolescent cilla légèrement, tremblant sur ses jambes épuisées, mais tint bon, toujours en garde, serrant sa baguette prêt à se défendre.

- $Bonjour, Tom$ siffla Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

- $Que veux-tu ?$ Répliqua Tom sur ses gardes.

Voldemort s'arrêta, jaugeant le garçon durant quelques instants. Un horrible sourire étira sa bouche dépourvue de lèvre.

- $Seulement discuter avec moi-même$.

Une partie de Tom voulut répliquer qu'il n'était pas Voldemort. Cependant, la prudence l'emporta et il garda le silence. Pour l'instant du moins. Voldemort fit encore un pas, enjambant une branche morte qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la boue.

- $N'es-tu pas curieux de savoir ce qui t'a mené là ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de cette époque. Je parle aussi de cet étrange comportement de Gryffondor$.

Tom ne répondit rien, le souffle court. Son cœur battait à si rapidement qu'il en devenait douloureux.

- $Je peux t'apporter des réponses… en partie du moins, car j'avoue que de nombreuses interrogations demeurent. A nous deux toutefois, nous pourrions tant faire !$

Voldemort voulut faire encore un pas. Tom eut un geste menaçant de sa baguette.

- $N'approche pas plus !$

Les yeux de Voldemort se resserrèrent à deux fentes.

- $Simple prudence$, s'expliqua Tom.

En vérité, il était terrifié. Il n'était qu'un adolescent de quinze ans face à lui-même, en plus âgé, plus expérimenté, en un mot, plus puissant. Et, certainement, plus cruel. Voldemort reprit un sourire qui fit frissonner sa version jeune :

- $Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends ta méfiance. Mais sache que tu n'as rien à craindre moi. Je ne suis pas venu ici en ennemi. Si je souhaitais vraiment te capturer, ne l'aurais-je pas déjà fait, plutôt que de perdre du temps en paroles inutiles ? Cependant ce ne sont pas des paroles inutiles que nous avons là, mais bien des mises en garde précieuses que j'ai à te faire. Il faut que tu me rendes le pendentif d'Emily Maitland. Il est dangereux pour toi, tu ne connais pas encore assez les forces du Mal.$

Le craquement lointain d'un branchage l'interrompit. Peut-être un Sombral, une acromentule. Ou un espion. On ne discernait rien dans la nuit qui étendait ses tentacules ténébreux dans l'épais sous-bois. D'un signe de tête, Voldemort envoya deux Mangemorts pour vérifier sur place, puis il reporta son attention à son double, sans accorder le moindre regard à Ron qui gisait pitoyablement inconscient, le genou à moitié dans une flaque d'eau.

- $Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dangereux$, répliqua Tom. $Emily ne me l'aurait jamais confié si tel était le cas$.

Voldemort perdit son rictus.

- $Emily bien sûr… Dumbledore t'a-t-il dit ce qu'elle était devenue ?$

La question sonna comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre de Tom. Non, Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit et il n'avait jamais osé poser la question, de peur d'entendre la réponse.

- $Dumbledore est loin d'être le parfait défenseur de la lumière qu'il prétend être$, renifla Voldemort en se mettant à faire les cents pas.

Il restait à distance cependant de Tom qui se tenait sur ses gardes.

- $Ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi il lui a fallu cinq années de troubles, de morts et de disparitions, avant que Dumbledore se décide à attaquer Grindelwald ?$

Le pendentif commençait à trembloter, doucement. Cela arrivait parfois, simplement lorsque l'on prononçait le nom de l'ancien Mage Noir.

- $Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ?$ demanda Tom d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

- $Cela a tout à voir. Si Emily Maitland nous l'a confié, c'est parce qu'elle espérait sans doute qu'à Poudlard, il serait plus en sécurité. La suite pourtant, a prouvé le contraire. A partir de là, Grindelwald n'a cessé de nous harceler. Il ne voulait pas seulement se venger du contretemps que nous lui avions infligé en quatrième année. Non, il voulait surtout le pendentif. Et Lorsqu'il a disparu, le 20 janvier 1942, il s'est montré soudain moins pressant. Mais n'avons-nous pas remarqué qu'il vibrait à chaque fois que la magie de Grindelwald était en action ? Et qu'il vibrait parfois en la présence de Dumbledore ?$

Voldemort se tut brièvement. Les deux Mangemorts revenaient bredouille, le bas de leur robe noire crotté de boue. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un de ces monstres qui peuplaient la forêt. Les serviteurs des ténèbres reprirent leur place en silence.

- $Ce pendentif est imprégné de la magie de Grindelwald. J'ai quelques hypothèses à ce sujet que bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas élaborer à l'époque. Mais laisse-moi seulement le récupérer ou mieux encore, viens avec moi ! Et je nous obtiendrai des réponses.$

Tom aurait été tenté de le suivre si le pendentif vibrait de plus en plus fort contre sa peau. Il était soulagé de l'avoir glissé sous son pull, ça et le médaillon de Serpentard. Il avait trop hanté ses rêves pour n'être qu'un bijou de famille. Voldemort ne devait pas savoir qu'il était en sa possession. Tom vit alors la baguette d'un des Mangemorts, le plus petit, qui s'était absenté. Il sourit intérieurement.

- $Et si je refuse ?$

Voldemort s'arrêta de faire les cents pas. Il dévisagea Tom d'un air peu avenant. L'adolescent retint un frisson, sans savoir si c'était le froid pénétrant, la fatigue ou bien la peur qui en était la cause.

- $C'est une possibilité, en effet. Nous pouvons nous opposer, mais nous n'avons rien à y gagner.$

- $Je ne suis pas naïf… je sais très bien ce que ma présence pourrait te permettre de faire… de réparer certains accidents de Magie Noir… de gagner en puissance…$

Un large sourire étira le visage ophidien du Mage Noir. Le sang pulsait aux tempes de Tom. Bientôt… Bientôt.

- $Nous y gagnerons tant, nous qui sommes si précieux… N'est-il pas déjà exceptionnel qu'un tel dédoublement nous arrive, à nous ?$

Bien sûr, il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit que lui-même pourrait s'opposer à son inestimable dessein.

- $Nous pourrions nous opposer$, poursuivit Voldemort, $nous pourrions nous entretuer avec chacun à l'esprit que c'est l'autre qui est de trop, qu'il n'y a pas la place pour nous deux. Nous aurions tords. Ensemble, nous nous compléterions$.

- $Peut-être, mais avant, j'aimerais savoir. As-tu tué notre père ?$

La question prit de cours Voldemort qui l'espace d'un instant, laissa paraître sa surprise. Il se ressaisit vite cependant.

- $Oui.$

- $Et modifié les souvenirs de Morfin Gaunt ?$

Voldemort ne répondit pas immédiatement, le fixant d'un regard impénétrable. Qu'avait-il deviné, sinon que Tom cherchait à obtenir des réponses en le déstabilisant ? Un Mage Noir déstabilisé est souvent moins efficace en combat. Malgré ses récentes aptitudes de Gryffondor, Tom voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, maintenant que les rapports de forces étaient rééquilibrés, même si Voldemort l'ignorait encore. Cependant, Voldemort venait de retrouver son assurance.

- $Ce n'est pas moi, mais Eleusis.$

Ce fut autour de Tom de laisser transparaître sa stupéfaction. Avait-il compris sa stratégie ? Peut-être. Voldemort faisait tourner, machinalement sa baguette entre ses longs doigts blancs.

- $Je te l'ai dit. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir s'affronter ou de se manipuler. Nous devinons trop bien les pensées de l'autre pour que cela soit possible.$

Il fit mine d'approcher vers Tom qui releva sa baguette. Une certaine agitation gagna les Mangemorts qui n'entendaient rien à l'échange en fourchelangue. En théorie.

- $Viens avec moi. Tu seras plus en sécurité qu'auprès de Dumbledore$

Voldemort voulait prendre un air compréhensif, presque chaleureux.

- $J'ai d'abord une dernière question$.

- $Eh bien pose-là$ encouragea Voldemort.

Cependant sa main tenait désormais bien fermement sa baguette. Il était également prêt à faire face à la confrontation qui se présageait.

- $As-tu jamais vu le visage de notre mère ?$

Le visage de Voldemort se durcit.

- $Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ?$

Bien sûr, Voldemort retardait le duel, incertain de l'effet qu'auraient deux baguettes absolument identiques s'affrontant. Il préférait convaincre son double de le suivre, pleinement conscient et volontaire. C'était plus élégant que de laisser ses Mangemorts s'en charger. Plus stupide aussi, mais Tom s'en arrangeait bien. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, échafaudant avec fébrilité, des hypothèses, des suppositions et des plans pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas le plus brillamment possible.

- $Cela a tout à voir. Moi, je l'ai vue et c'est pour ça que tu ne pourras pas m'utiliser comme un double de toi-même dans des rituels de Magie Noire. Je ne suis plus toi. Je connais désormais le pouvoir de l'amour, tu ne peux plus m'utiliser !$

En vérité, Tom n'en était pas certain, mais le but était d'immiscer le doute dans l'esprit de son adversaire. Sans crier gare, Tom conjura un experlliamus informulé. Voldemort cependant, vif comme un serpent, utilisa à temps le sortilège du Bouclier et dévia son maléfice. Et ce fut tout. Perplexe, Voldemort fixa tour à tour les deux baguettes. Tom prit un air plein d'assurance, s'aidant de la part Gryffondor qui était en lui pour faire taire sa peur.

- Eh bien, tu ne comprends pas ? Lança Tom en repassant à l'anglais. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il s'agit d'une autre baguette ?

Il affichait un large sourire devant l'étonnement visible du Mage Noir. Les Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nerveux, mais Voldemort leur signifia que c'était à lui de s'occuper de l'impertinent Gryffondor.

- $Que veux-tu dire ?$Siffla Voldemort d'une voix glaciale alors qu'ils se mettaient à tourner, comme deux serpents entamant une danse mortelle.

- $Nous ne sommes plus la même personne. C'est fini ! Le pouvoir de l'amour, Voldemort, c'est ça qui m'a différentié définitivement de toi. J'ai ma propre existence et je compte bien la garder !$

Tom para en catastrophe un stupéfix. Il n'y eut cependant pas de réplique et ils continuèrent à tourner, face à face, les yeux noirs fixés sur les yeux rouges.

- $Tu commences à parler comme Dumbledore$, renifla Voldemort. $C'est pathétique !$

Tom eut un sourire réjouit qui faisait un étrange contraste avec la concentration menaçante de Voldemort.

- Ridicule, mon cher Riddle ! Jamais je ne parlerai comme Dumbledore… Comme Harry Potter en revanche…

Ce fut comme un signal tacite. Profitant de la dernière phrase de Tom qui ne manqua pas d'échauffer certains esprits, deux Mangemorts en stupefixièrent deux autres alors que Voldemort devait faire face à une série de maléfice jetés à une cadence infernale par son jeune double. Cependant ils s'arrêtèrent vite pour reprendre leur cercle, se dévisageant avec froideur, chacun évaluant les forces de l'autre. Tom tenta un stupefix. Voldemort le para. Voldemort répliqua d'un sort de Magie Noir mineure. Tom le para. Chacun voulait l'autre vivant. Et pour l'instant, ils se testaient. La peur avait laissé la place à l'excitation du combat chez Tom.

- Harry, va l'aider ! Dit la plus petite des Mangemorts qui se battait contre le seul véritable Mangemort restant.

La phrase déconcentra Voldemort quelques instants. Tom profita de l'occasion pour s'essayait à un maléfice du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

_- Sectum Sempra !_

Avec des gestes très souples et déliés, Voldemort se baissa de justesse évitant l'éclair pourpre qui fonçait sur lui. Le maléfice coupa net une branche, ce que Tom jugea intéressant… et il plongea à son tour pour éviter le stupéfix de Voldemort.

Harry venait d'enlever le masque, se révélant à Voldemort qui para négligemment une attaque de Tom. Vexé, Tom attaqua à nouveau, mais fut dévié avec la même aisance.

- Je vois… siffla Voldemort, son regard allant frénétiquement de Tom à Harry et de Harry à Tom. Et cela ne m'étonne pas en vérité.

Les maléfices cessèrent, après un dernier stupéfix auquel Voldemort ne daigna pas riposter. Immobiles, en triangle, les trois sorciers s'observaient. Le souffle court, rendu autant fébrile par l'excitation de la confrontation avec lui-même que par l'angoisse, Tom serrait nerveusement sa baguette en dévisageant Voldemort, cet être dont il partageait l'origine mais qui lui était à présent si dissemblable, avec son horrible visage et sa folie meurtrière à fleur de peau. Voldemort demeurait étrangement calme cependant, si l'on omettait ce regard qui ne savait s'il devait se fixer sur Harry ou sur Tom.

Tu devrais te poser cette question. Pourquoi agis-tu en stupide Gryffondor ? Ou plutôt pourquoi as-tu l'impression qu'une partie de toi te pousse à agir de la sorte et depuis combien de temps. Tu en trouveras la cause.

Le pendentif, bien sûr, le pendentif en était la cause. À cause du pendentif, Tom avait la sensation d'abriter deux êtres, l'un fourbe comme un Serpentard, l'autre audacieux comme un Gryffondor. Cependant, en cet instant, tous deux s'accordaient sur ce point : Voldemort était un ennemi, un rival peut-être, dont il fallait se débarrasser. Or Hermione venait d'assommer le dernier Mangemort. Ils se retrouvaient donc à trois contre un, qui certes était Voldemort. Certes, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, mais quels enfants ! Lui, la version adolescente du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps Harry, celui qui a survécu Hermione l'une des plus brillantes élèves de Poudlard. Ils pouvaient le vaincre, Tom en était certain. Alors on lui ferait confiance… alors ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il prît la succession de son double. Voldemort comprenait-il le péril qui le menaçait ou estimait-il que des enfants ne pourraient le défaire ? Voilà une erreur que Tom ne commettrait pas à l'avenir.

- Harry… à toi l'honneur, siffla Tom avec un rictus carnassier.

_Priori Incantatem…_ De quoi retenir la baguette de Voldemort le temps de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Harry saisit sa pensée.

_- Experlliamus._

Malheureusement, Voldemort y avait également songé, il se contenta donc d'esquiver souplement tout en conjurant un éclair vert en direction d'Hermione qui, heureusement, l'évita. Tom attaqua également, mais son stupéfix n'atteignit que du vide. Voldemort avait transplané. Tom poussa un cri de rage et stupéfixia les Mangemort qui menaçaient de se réveiller. Sa colère fut de courte durée cependant. La peur revint en même temps de Voldemort. Sa silhouette de fauve en fil de fer venait de se rematérialiser aux milieux des ténèbres du sous-bois. Il revenait avec les deux Mangemorts dont Harry et Hermione avaient pris la place. Leurs mêmes cheveux bruns très raides encadrant un visage à la mâchoire carrée et au nez droit ne laissait aucun doute quant au lien fraternel qui les unissait. Voldemort disparut à nouveau, alors même que les Lestrange commençaient à les attaquer. Tom para sans difficulté une flamme bleue qui lui était destiné mais dont il ignorait l'effet. Il y eut un nouveau Crac de transplanage suivit d'un rire sonore à réfrigérer un iceberg.

- Rendez-vous ou je tue votre… ami.

Voldemort avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec mépris. Il se tenait au-dessus de Ron, toujours inconscient, sa longue main blafarde pointant sa baguette sur la gorge du Gryffondor.

Il y eut un dernier maléfice échangé. Puis un silence de mort tomba.

- Lâchez vos baguettes ! Ordonna Voldemort dans un sifflement aigu.

Tom le dévisagea froidement au travers de la neige qui voletait. A présent, c'était de véritable flocon de glace bien formée qui tombait, doucement, sans le moindre bruit, effrayé peut-être, par la fureur du combat.

- Parce que tu ne le tueras pas si nous nous rendons ? Répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers Voldemort.

A peine avait-il conscience qu'il grelottait de tout son être. Il fit encore un pas, menaçant vers Voldemort qui esquissa un sourire satisfait. Le Mage Noir délaissa Ron pour marcher à pas de nundu vers son jeune double qui lui faisait effrontément face. Loin de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils furent proches, ils se remirent à marcher en cercle, laissant les sillons de leur pas dans la neige souillée de boue.

- Tu te décides enfin à agir en Serpentard.

- Peut-être, concéda Tom. Peut-être. Mais lorsque je te dis que je viendrais avec toi si tu les laisses repartir, est-ce que j'agis en Gryffondor ou bien en Serpentard ?

La question était plus complexe que son apparence le laissait penser, tous deux en avaient conscience. Cela sembla plaire à Voldemort, qui répliqua :

- Tout dépend de ce que tu feras effectivement si j'accepte de les laisser partir.

Tom se tendit. Chacun de ses muscles malmenés se préparaient à l'action.

- Mais tu es curieux, dit le jeune homme d'une voix qui trahissait sa nervosité.

- En effet…

Puis, s'adressant aux Mangemorts qui tenaient Hermione et Harry en respect :

- Laissez-les partir.

Surpris, les Mangemorts s'exécutèrent et abaissèrent leurs baguettes.

- Tom, non ne… tenta Harry.

- Tais-toi ! Coupa Tom d'un ton cassant sans perdre Voldemort du regard. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour que je n'aie pas à subir tes pathétiques remords de Gryffondor.

Voldemort suivit l'échange avec un intérêt non-dissimulé, alors qu'ils tournaient encore et encore, dans leur petit cercle. Harry ne protesta pas. Avec Hermione, ils se dirigèrent vers Ron. Hermione conjura un _mobili corpus_ et le corps du Gryffondor assommé s'éleva légèrement dans les airs. Puis Tom les perdit de vue car il leur tournait le dos. Il se força à respirer calmement, profondément, cherchant le contact de la magie, cette présence chaleureuse qu'il laissa affluer en lui.

- A présent, ta baguette.

Voldemort tendit la main gauche, sa main droite se serrant sur sa propre baguette. Sa bouche se tordait bizarrement, hésitant entre la déception, le dégoût ou au contraire, la curiosité.

- J'attends encore un peu.

La déception disparut, chassée par un regain d'intérêt.

- Le problème, dit Voldemort d'une voix traînante, c'est que nous ne pouvons nous faire confiance.

Son ton se durcit.

- Ta baguette.

Et Tom la lui tendit, le cœur battant la chamade, plus proche que jamais de la magie. Elle se condensait désormais autour de lui avec une telle force que qu'il s'étonnait que Voldemort ne l'eût pas senti. Avec de nouveau cette expression de dégoût, Voldemort glissa la baguette dans sa poche.

- Gryffondor, donc… Pathétique !

Voldemort amorça un mouvement de sa baguette, un mouvement qu'il ne termina jamais. Mû par une impulsion, guidé par la magie dans laquelle il était immergé, Tom fondit sur lui. Il attrapa son bras, tenta de le désarmé. Voldemort, très vif, le repoussa et le jeta à terre, le dardant d'un terrible regard écarlate. Le Mage Noir claqua un ordre très sec pour dissuader ses Mangemorts d'agir. Tom attendit dans le sol gluant qui imprégnait ses vêtements déjà complètement trempés. Dès que Voldemort eut tourné son regard vers lui, Tom attrapa une poignée de terre qu'il lança sur le visage pâle dépourvu de nez. Se laissant guidé par le courant magique, Tom balaya les jambes du Mage Noir, se releva vivement, plongea pour éviter un sort, se releva à nouveau pour tenter de se jeter sur Voldemort. Mais Voldemort se fendit tel un cobra et attaqua. Tom n'était déjà plus là lorsque le maléfice éclaboussa la boue et les feuilles mortes.

Des bruits de combats lui apprirent que Harry et Hermione étaient revenus lui porter secours. Peu importait. Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. Un frisson glaça sa nuque, il roule-boula, évitant un autre maléfice. Voldemort ne tarderait pas à perdre patience. Oubliant la fatigue tentatrice, Tom monta au contact, attrapa le bras droit de son double, entama une prise et découvrit que Voldemort était doté d'une sacrée force. Ses pieds se décolèrent du sol avec un bruit de succion et il percuta durement le tronc d'un arbre. Le souffle coupé, Tom regardait avec inquiétude Voldemort qui s'avançait vers lui, un air peu avenant fiché sur son visage ophidien.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ! De nouveau, son pendentif s'était mis à vibrer. Tom inspira, renoua le contact plus intimement encore avec la magie, cherchant dans sa chaleur un baume contre l'épuisement et la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il bondit. Un objet froid se glissa dans sa main. Instinctivement, il l'abaissa sur Voldemort qui se fendit en catastrophe pour éviter le tranchant de l'acier gobelin. Voldemort s'écarta un peu, fixant, incrédule, l'épée de Gryffondor que tenait Tom. Ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais.

- Eh bien… Gryffondor, définitivement.

L'épée haute, il attaqua à nouveau. Tel un serpent, Voldemort se glissa hors de portée de la lame, et conjura un maléfice. Etait-ce la magie de l'épée ou celle de Tom qui inclina l'arme du fondateur ? Peu importait, le résultat était là : la lame avait déviée le sortilège. De nouveau, l'épée s'agita bloquant un sort. Tom s'y abandonna. Ce n'était plus que le prolongement en acier de son corps et la magie le guidait.

Cette fois-ci, Voldemort l'attaqua avec un sortilège de mort. Tom le renvoya dans sa direction et seuls les réflexes surnaturels du Mage Noir le sauvèrent. Voldemort conjura alors des sorts de moindres puissances, moins dangereux, mais à une cadence infernale tentant de submerger Tom sous les assauts. Il suffisait d'un seul maléfice, d'un seul… Mais Tom parait à chaque fois avec de plus en plus d'aisance qu'il se sentait faire corps avec l'épée de Gryffondor, ignorant la fatigue de plus en plus tentante qui s'immisçait dans son corps. Parades hautes et basses, coup de tailles et d'estocs se chorégraphiaient avec un naturel mortel. La magie crépitait dangereusement autour d'eux.

Soudain quelque changea dans le regard de Voldemort. De la peur s'y était invitée alors qu'il fixait le cou de Tom. Ses traits déformés par un mélange de terreur et de colère, il poussa un terrible cri. Comme projeter par le souffle de l'explosion d'une bombe, Tom s'envola, au ralenti lui semblait-il. Le sol s'éloignait peu à peu de lui, les branchages défilaient. Et il heurta une pierre avec une violence inouïe. Il crut se disloquer sous le choc. Seule la douleur fulgurante qui vrilla son crâne lui apprit qu'il était encore en vie. L'épée lui avait échappé. Il avait perdu le contact avec la magie, et soudain un flot de douleur le submergea des toutes ses blessures qu'il avait reçu sans en prendre conscience. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il devina que Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur son cou. Tom s'immobilisa, n'osant plus respirer.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Où as-tu trouvé le médaillon de Serpentard ? Répond !

Mais Tom ne répondit pas.

_- Endoloris !_

Tom avait lu des grimoires sur les Impardonnables. Des chapitres entiers étaient dédiés aux effets du doloris. Il découvrait à présent que les mots ne pouvaient rendre la douleur qu'il ressentait alors que le sortilège lui labourait les chairs par un torrent de souffrance. Son corps n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffons, une marionnette martyrisée aux yeux rendus fous par le maléfice de torture.

- Où ? Comment es-tu parvenu en possession du médaillon de Serpentard !

La voix suraiguë de Voldemort trahissait sa panique. Avec ironie, Tom réalisa que son double était plus effrayé que lui.

- Le médaillon de Serpentard ? articula Tom. Quel médaillon de Serpentard ? Moi je ne vois que le médaillon de ma mère !

_- Endoloris !_

Il s'y était préparé pourtant. Le choc fut plus brutale encore que la première fois. A peine avait-il conscience de son corps qui s'agitait, pris de saccade, remuant la fange noirâtre dans laquelle il était tombé.

- OÙ ?

À bout de souffle, Tom garda le silence. Voldemort se baissa et lui arracha le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Peut-être as-tu raison… peut-être sommes-nous désormais trop dissemblables pour arriver à quoique ce soit.

Ainsi tout s'achevait. Tom aurait dû être terrifié, lui qui redoutait tant la mort. En vérité, il éprouvait surtout du regret. Le doux visage d'Emily s'imposa à lui.

_- Av…_

Voldemort ne termina jamais sa formule. Une nuée d'animaux argentés venaient d'envahir la zone de combat alors que des bruits d'explosions et de sirènes retentissaient avec force. Tom les entendait à peine pourtant. Sa vision s'obscurcissait peu à peu… Il eut juste assez de clarté d'esprit pour découvrir des adolescents qui attaquaient sur des balais en poussant des furieux cris de guerre, pour voir le reflet métallique de l'épée de Gryffondor, pour tendre la main. Docilement, la relique vint s'y lover. Rassemblant ces dernières forces, Tom leva la lame vers le Mage Noir dépassé par l'assaut soudain. Et Tom le transperça. La lame s'enfonça sans résistance dans les chairs. Un liquide poisseux, presque brûlant, coula sur sa main.

Il vit l'éclair incrédule qui traversa les yeux rouges. Puis il y eut cet élégant chat argenté qui vint timidement à sa rencontre. Ce visage rond d'une jeune fille portant une natte auburn. Arriva alors le néant.

* * *

><p>Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas au coup de l'épée de Gryffondor ! (Voldy non plus d'ailleurs...), mais rassurez-vous, il y a une explication à tout ceci ^^ Et rappelez-vous des paroles de Voldy quant aux penchants Gryffondors de Tom...<p>

Qui c'est qui a gagné ?

Comment Harry va t il supporter la concurrence : un autre trucideur de mage noir ?

pour le savoir fidèles lecteurs armez vous de patience

MOUHAHAHAHA


	10. Entre bons et mauvais sorts

Mode pathétique. Aaargh, je souffre, je reviens d'une séance trop dure d'athlé. Aaargh, je souffre. Presque tous les soirs je rentre après 20h (dans le meilleur des cas), entre le sport et les cours de maths que je donne (pour me payer des vacances, ok). Aaaargh, je souffre... ok, j'arrête là la session pathétique.

Tout ça pour dire qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup moins de temps et que je passe à un rythme d**'un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines**. Naturellement, quelques reviews sauraient me motiver au mieux pour faire fie de ma souffrance et vous poster au plus vite un chapitre.

Soit dit en passant... **2 reviews pour 175 visiteurs...** les reviews négatives sont également acceptées -même si je risque de me défendre avec la plus grande mauvaise foi, je vous assure que je tiens compte de votre avis- ou même les reviews d'un mot. Pourquoi faut-il poster une review me direz-vous ? Plusieurs raisons à cela.

Déjà par respect pour l'auteur, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ou au moins utile lors de la lecture douloureuse d'une review critique. L'auteur qui écrit y passe beaucoup de temps et même s'il le fait par plaisir, ce plaisir est un peu gâché s'il voit tout ce monde qui passe sur sa fic de manière anonyme (bon, c'est encore pire s'il n'y a personne, ok). L'auteur se dit alors : mais... ma fic ne les intéresse pas ? Ils la lisent juste parce qu'elle est là, faute de mieux ? C'est une fic bouche-trou ? Suis-je à ce point inutile ? … ok, j'avais dis que j'arrête là ma session pathétique. N'empêche que des fois, je ressens un petit pincement au cœur (et ok, un peu de jalousie) lorsque je vois d'autres fics (j'ai un exemple très précis en tête) qui reçoivent plus de reviews alors que leur contenu est plus que critiquable et pas seulement d'un point de vue littéraire. Il faut l'avouer, la review est un facteur de motivation. Et une drogue (comme le nutella).

D'autre part, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de _l'impact factor_ ? (bah... de l'anglais...). Dans le monde de la recherche, cela fait référence à l'impact qu'aurait un chercheur sur la communauté scientifique (c'est controversé) à partir de ces articles (sont uniquement pris en compte les articles publiés dans des revues internationales, ce qui est problématique car une communication lors d'un colloque ou un article dans un journal français devrait également être prise en compte) : combien de fois ces articles sont cités notamment, et combien d'articles sont parus. Suite aux récentes réformes (d'un bon sens inouï... c'est ironique), les laboratoires français sont désormais notés à partir de leur _impact factor_, si bien qu'un laboratoire publiant beaucoup (ce qui signifie passer plus de temps à la rédaction de l'article qu'à la recherche elle-même) recevra plus d'argent qu'un laboratoire publiant peu. C'est le jeu du trou du cul (hem... du président). Celui qui est classé dernier à un tour par avec un désavantage (moins d'argent) pour le tour suivant. Quel lien avec les commentaires des fanfics me direz-vous ? Eh bien tout simplement qu'un lecteur cliquera plus facilement sur une fic qui a beaucoup de reviews que sur une fic qui en a peu. Donc poster une review c'est aussi faire de la publicité pour une fic. Je sais qu'il m'arrive de commenter ne serait-ce que pour donner à d'autres l'envie de lire une fic.

Après, je suis humaine et, je l'avoue, je ne commente pas à chaque fois. On va dire les ¾ du temps. Ok, en ce moment, c'est plutôt les 2/3. Mais, tiens ça pourrait me faire un exo de probabilité. Sachant qu'un lecteur commente en moyenne une fic sur deux et qu'il y a 170 lecteurs, combien de commentaires peut-on espérer avoir ? (vous avez une heure ^^)

Bref, ça me gave. J'aime pas râler pour ça, je trouve que c'est impoli (ben oui quand même, c'est pas très sympa de pousser une beuglante) et qu'un auteur n'aurait pas à faire ça. Malheureusement, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à râler. En plus ça prend du temps. Donc, c'est la dernière fois que je râle pour ça. De toute façon, j'ai mon plan de construit et j'ai vraiment envie de la terminer, donc j'écrirais cette histoire coûte que coûte. En fait, je râle autant pour cette fic que pour d'autres fics que j'ai pu croiser et apprécier mais qui ne recevaient pas beaucoup de commentaires... à la base, je reçois quand même des commentaires à chaque chapitre, donc bon, je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre.

Et naturellement,** tout ceci ne s'adresse pas à mes chers petits commentateurs habituels que je remercie du fond du cœur**.

(N'empêche, deux coups de gueule en un : je râle aussi en tant que future chercheuse contre cette politique absurde du « publier ou mourir »)

**Passons à la fic...**

On rentre dans une deuxième phase. Tom s'est à peu près insérer dans son nouvel environnement, la phase 1 qui était la phase adaptation est passée. À présent on passe dans la phase questionnement/enquête (on ne sait toujours pas comment il est arrivé là) qui dure 4 chapitres avant d'amorcer l'unité d'action pré-finale (il y aura des morts... mais qui ?). Et hélas, parce que j'ai pris le parti de coller plus ou moins à HP6, la phase 2 est aussi la phase des romances adolescentes où tout le monde sort avec tout le monde. Snif.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Ron, placé sous Imperium, a attiré Tom, Harry et Hermione dans la Forêt Interdite où les attendaient Voldemort et quelques Mangemorts. Après une discussion polie où Voldemort tentait de gagner Tom de son côté et le mettait également en garde contre son pendentif et Dumbledore, les deux doubles se sont gentiment foutus sur la tronche et ont failli s'entretuer. Tom a invoqué l'épée de Gryffondor (pourquoi ? comment ? yark yark) et Voldemort a récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard. Médaillon vide.

**Remarque lexicale :**

- Médaillon : médaillon de Serpentard

- Pendentif : l'opale triangulaire que Tom a reçu des mains d'Emily Maitland et qui porte le signe des reliques de la mort sur une face.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : entre bon et mauvais sortFelix Felicis**

Tout était doux, tout était chaud.

Ainsi bien lové dans son nid douillet, Tom soupira de contentement. Son corps baignait dans du coton rassurant, moelleux, qui épousait en douceur la courbure de son dos, de son bassin et de ses jambes. Au travers de cette chaleur confortable, une odeur planait. Florale, douce sans être écœurante, elle résumait à elle seule toute la volupté qui envahissait Tom. Fraîche comme de l'herbe tendre tout juste coupée, sucrée comme du miel, elle exhalait des aubépines qui s'épanouissaient dans le parc proche de l'orphelinat. Le soleil fragile du matin éclairait les petites fleurs blanches qui piquetaient çà et là, l'arbuste épineux.

Il y eut un rire. Un visage joyeux apparut. Avec un sourire réjouit, Tom reconnut les boucles cuivrées, le petit nez busqué et les traits doux d'Emily Maitland. Elle lui parlait. Il ignorait ce qu'elle disait, ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots. Peu importait. Tom la voyait. Elle lui parlait.

Ils marchaient le long du cours d'eau qui traversait le parc. Ils riaient. Et Tom se sentait heureux. Au bord d'un petit étang où pataugeaient des canetons sous le regard attentif de leur mère, Emily s'arrêta. Un sourire sur le visage, elle se tourna vers Tom et plongea son regard gris perle dans le jais des yeux de Tom.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle glissa sa main dans celle de Tom. Il frissonna de délice, électrisé par le contact satiné de la paume chaude d'Emily. Elle le tira et il la suivit. Le soleil s'éteignit alors.

Les aubépines furent remplacées par des chênes noueux et griffus, avec leurs branchages dépourvus de feuilles. Le vent se leva et il se mit à neiger. C'était une mauvaise neige qui tombait, lourde et fondue. S'ils couraient à présent, c'était pour fuir, la peur aux tripes. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse et bientôt, les chênes devinrent épicéas qui eux même se fondirent dans le ciel pour former une immense étendue d'eau, sombre sous les nuages menaçants. Au bord d'une falaise, ils fixèrent avec effrois les rochers acérés contre lesquels s'écrasaient les flots furieux de l'océan.

- Prend-le !

Elle lui tendit une cordelette en cuir au bout duquel pendait un triangle taillé dans une opale très pure, presque luminescente.

- Garde-le toujours avec toi. C'est vital Tom, il le faut !

Une terrifiante explosion retentit. Le tonnerre gronda et la falaise s'effondra. Il y eut un choc.

Tom se trouvait dans le couloir désert de l'orphelinat. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et il n'y avait guère qu'une chouette qui osait hululer. Tom marchait, souple, silencieux. Il sentait la froideur du plancher irrégulier sous ses pieds, les courants d'air qui s'immisçaient sous le tissu fin de son pyjama et l'odeur âcre de l'humidité qui imprégnait les lieux.

Il y avait une porte, couverte d'une peinture grisâtre qui s'écaillait. Le souffle court, Tom vit sa main pâle et délicate pousser le battant. La suite se passa très vite. Brus Bergson, ce grand gars blond bâti comme une armoire à glace, fondit sur lui. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Puis il y eut la morsure glaciale de l'acier sous sa gorge.

- Si tu parles, murmurait la voix rauque de Bergson, je te tue.

Le couteau devint baguette, Bergson s'affina, pâlit pour finalement perdre son nez alors que le sang affluait à ses yeux pour les teindre en rouge.

- Tom ! Tom ! Réveille-toi ! Faisait une voix dans le lointain.

C'était la voix de Ron. Mais son ennemi était toujours là, oscillant entre la silhouette squelettique de Voldemort et les traits bestiales de Brus Bergson. Il leva son bras.

_- Av…_

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Une douleur fulgurante lui brûla le bas du dos. En nage, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Il grimaça.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, l'informa Ron.

Tom opina mollement, le cœur encore en proie à une panique folle. Il papillonna des yeux, parvenant difficilement la lumière vespérale qui traversait les carreaux de l'infirmerie. Car il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Ron, assis à son chevet, lui adressa un timide sourire. Tom se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas encore.

- Il paraît que tu as failli mourir, poursuivit Ron. Harry m'a tout raconté. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang.

Tom hocha, toujours silencieux alors que les derniers événements lui revenait en mémoire, chassant les fantômes oniriques. Ron avait été placé sous Imperium pour l'attirer dans la Forêt Interdite, loin de Poudlard, là où l'on pouvait transplaner. Voldemort était arrivé, accompagné de Mangemort. Alternant attitude Serpentard et Gryffondor, Tom avait gagné du temps dans l'espoir de recevoir de l'aide. Et de l'aide était arrivée.

- Merci, lâcha Ron. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Le rouquin désigna sa table de nuit. Une nuée de boîte de bonbons et de chocolats l'y attendait. Là un paquet de chocogrenouille s'ajoutait, écrasé par un sac de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, plus loin, sous la lampe de chevet, des petits chaudrons en chocolat bloubloutaient paisiblement.

- La boite couverte de papier craft vert, c'est de la part de ma mère. Pour te remercier.

- Elle sait qui je suis ?

Ron haussa des épaules.

- Tu n'as pas hésité à t'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite alors que tu savais que c'était un piège Mangemort, tu as affronté V...Voldemort avec et sans baguette...

- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, avoua Tom mal à l'aise.

L'attitude de Ron était profondément déconcertante.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu as agis en Gryffondor et ça m'a sauvé la vie. Pour ma mère c'est suffisant. Tu pourrais être V.. V..Voldemort en person... d'accord, tu l'es presque, elle ne t'en serait pas moins reconnaissante.

- Weasley ! Que faite-vous debout ?

Tel un dragon jaillissant hors de sa tanière, Pomfresh sortit de son bureau. Tom s'avisa alors que Ron portait un pyjama de l'infirmerie. Le rouquin s'exécuta en maugréant. Une fois dans son lit, il murmura :

- Harry a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas de lui avoir momentanément volé la vedette. Et qu'à sa connaissance, il était le seul à avoir sérieusement blessé Voldemort jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

- Non, il y en a un troisième, murmura Tom à voix très basse. Grindelwald.

Et il sombra, épuisé.

Le froid le saisit au plus profond de ses os. L'air glacial chargé d'humidité, qui torturait douloureusement ses vieilles articulations, stagnait dans cette geôle lugubre. Guère éclairé par la lueur cristalline des étoiles et par la lumière fluctuante des flambeaux qui filtraient par dessous une épaisse porte de chêne, elle formait un ensemble sordide, avec ces murs noirs, cette couverture crasseuse grouillant de vermines et l'odeur fétide qui y planait. De toutes les cellules, c'était certainement la plus insalubre, il le savait. Tout comme il avait conscience que ses gardiens espéraient le voir mourir, que ce fût par désespoir ou par incurie. Mais il s'accrochait sauvagement à la vie. Il ne craignait pas la mort pourtant.

En cette instant, il éprouvait même un certain contentement. Son précieux pendentif venait de réintégrer la trame du temps. Il le ressentait, du plus profond de son être, cette puissante magie qui pulsait au rythme de son cœur fatigué par les épreuves. Bientôt tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Bientôt, il retrouverait sa grandeur passée. Bien sûr, il avait conscience que son plan était osé. Mais n'était-ce pas son audace, sa hardiesse qui l'avait rendu particulièrement redoutable en ce temps où il était craint ?

Des bruits de voix l'extirpèrent de la geôle glaciale empestant la vieillesse. Tom se réveilla à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, sous les éclats de voix. Ron et Hermione qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, se chamaillaient. Tom, soupira, s'avisant que sa migraine l'avait enfin quitté. Pour combien de temps ? Il papillonna des yeux malgré la lueur faiblarde de l'aurore. Les voix s'étaient tues. À peine Tom eût-il ouvrit les yeux qu'il crut mourir étouffé sous une masse toute ébouriffée. Hermione venait de lui sauter au cou. Elle se serrait un peu trop à lui à son goût, le noyant sous un flot nourri de parole. Heureusement, elle fut forcée de le quitter pour se rendre en cours de Runes Anciennes. Ron la suivit des yeux, avant de dévisager Tom d'un air peu amical. Finalement il se détourna pour se préparer à son tour, car il quitterait l'infirmerie le matin même.

- Tu l'intéresses, grommela Ron de derrière le rideau tout en se débattant avec son pull.

- Je... quoi ?

- Hermione, tu l'intéresses.

Ron réapparut, habillé comme s'il venait de se battre avec un Scroupt à Pétard. Il jeta un regard grave à Tom.

- Qui peut lui en vouloir ? Renifla Ron avec amertume. Tu es beau, doué, intelligent, et même courageux.

- Mais je... euh... elle ne m'intéresse pas !

Tom s'aperçut malgré lui que la phrase sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Lui, s'amouracher d'une fille ? Ridicule ! Il était au dessus de tout cela, de toute cette faiblesse qui affectait tant les hommes et les rendaient idiots dès qu'ils étaient en présence de jolies femmes. Jolie, Hermione l'était assurément. Gentille aussi, et attentive. Intelligente, naturellement. Et Sang-de-bourbe, se rappeler qu'elle était Sang-de-bourbe. Tom tenta de chasser de sa tête cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'il avait lui-même un père moldu et qu'Emily Maitland était très loin de l'idéal Sang Pur.

Qu'était devenue Emily ? Et pourquoi pensait-il soudain à elle ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassé -et encore, ce n'était qu'un bien chaste baiser- qu'il l'aimait. L'amour était quelque chose de pathétique et débilitant. Emily était juste une amie. Oui, c'était ça. Une amie. Aussi niaise fût-elle, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie, une personne en qui Tom pouvait avoir confiance. Le vertige le saisit alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce lien si précieux et en même temps si effrayant qu'il avait perdu en arrivant dans le futur. Sa seule amie...

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, grommela Ron. Elle t'intéresse. Ça se voit. Tu as même rougi lorsqu'elle t'a sauté au cou.

Détail embarrassant.

- Je euh...

Quelle éloquence ! persifla une petite voix dans la tête de Tom.

- J'essaierai de ne pas t'en vouloir, articula Ron. Si tu sors avec elle... j'essaierai. Tu m'as sauvé la vie...

- Euh... je... je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec elle.

Tom ne mentait pas. Même à considérer qu'il éprouvait une menue attirance pour Hermione, il ne voulait aucunement se compromettre avec elle. Ron lui jeta un dernier regard sceptique avant de terminer de préparer ses affaires. Bientôt, Tom se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Était-il réellement attiré par Hermione ?

Cette solitude cependant ne dura pas. Alors que Tom sombrait peu à peu dans une torpeur troublée par des images incongrues d'un serpent jouant avec Hermione, Dumbledore entra. Le réveil fut immédiat. Voir le vieux directeur de Poudlard s'asseoir à son chevet avec un sourire dégoulinant de bonnes intentions n'était pas pour le rassurer. Dumbledore le salua d'un air aimable et, poli, Tom lui rendit son salut.

- Harry m'a rapporté dans le détail ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite, commença Dumbledore. C'est très impressionnant.

- Je ne veux pas être félicité parce que je me suis conduit en stupide Gryffondor, professeur, coupa Tom.

- Je doute que tous les élèves vont respecter cette volonté, répliqua Dumbledore d'un air amusé. J'ai entendu quelques bruits de discussions dans les couloirs. Toi qui voulais être admiré... après tout, quel magicien peut se vanter d'avoir tenu tête à Voldemort sans avoir sa baguette ?

- Je ai seulement eu de la chance. Voldemort ne faisait que me tester. La prochaine fois, ce sera différent.

- Pour le moment, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui m'inquiète le plus. D'après Harry, tu l'as sérieusement blessé et il lui faudra un certain temps avant de pouvoir quitter son lit. Tu t'es battu sans baguette et je me dois de te faire deux mises en garde. La première, concerne ta magie elle-même. Tu es un magicien puissant, Tom. Lorsqu'un magicien puissant s'immerge trop profondément dans la magie, implique trop ses émotions, sa magie devient trop intense et le brûle. L'utilisation d'un artefact comme une baguette magique limite ce problème, mais faire ce que tu as fais, et à ton âge... Ton métabolisme magique ne s'est pas encore définitivement fixé. Il est préférable que tu limites le plus possible l'usage de la magie sans baguette.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans les intentions de Tom. Cette aptitude au contraire, se révélait être un atout stratégique qu'il avait tout intérêt à développer. Un atout que Voldemort avait négligé avec le temps...

- D'autre part, poursuivit Dumbledore, tu as certainement entendu parler des ixilik...

- Je fais mon mémoire d'Histoire de la Magie sur eux.

- Dans ce cas, tu es conscient du spectre qu'a laissé leur civilisation et que certains pourraient redouter que tu ne développes certains de leurs aspects chaotiques.

- Je suis également Fourchelang de naissance et le Fourchelang a mauvaise réputation. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fais de maléfique pour acquérir ce don, dit la version adolescente de Voldemort sans relever l'ironie de la situation.

- Peut-être... mais garde à l'esprit que des rumeurs qui n'auront rien de réjouissant risquent de courir à ton sujet.

- Tant qu'elle ne concerne pas ma véritable identité.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, se contentant de lui jeter un de ces regards pénétrants dont il avait le secret. Ses yeux aigles accrochèrent le pendentif de Tom avant de s'en détourner assez rapidement grâce à une chocogrenouille plus agitée que les autres. Dumbledore soupira et reprit :

- Ce qui m'amène sur le deuxième avertissement. Tu risques d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Scrimgeour cherche déjà à m'imposer la présence d'Aurors dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Il serait donc préférable que tu ne donnes pas trop d'éléments indiquant ton lien avec Voldemort.

Tom opina, une sueur froide coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Si jamais le Ministère, si avide de résultat, apprenait qu'un jeune Voldemort se cachait à Poudlard, il finirait à Azkaban sans autre forme de procès. Dans le meilleur des cas.

- J'espère que tu sauras tenir compte de mes avertissements, soupira Dumbledore sans grande conviction. Mais déjà qu'auparavant, tu faisais peu cas des mises en garde, avec tes récentes aptitudes de Gryffondor...

Tom se crispa. Dumbledore lui tendait une perche pour dériver la conversation sur son pendentif. L'ancien Serpentard se garda bien de la saisir et lui préféra le silence.

- C'était très courageux de ta part de tenir tête ainsi à Voldemort.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, professeur.

- Au contraire, tu l'avais. Seulement tu as considéré l'autre alternative -céder à Voldemort- comme n'étant pas envisageable et tu as préféré l'affronter, même sans baguette, pour permettre à tes amis de fuir.

Dumbledore se faisait un malin plaisir de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tom détestait cette approbation pour le comportement stupide typique d'un Gryffondor. Et il n'avait réellement pas eu le choix ! À quel sombre rituel de magie noire le destinait Voldemort ? Tom n'avait pas cru une seule de ses paroles. Il se méfiait beaucoup trop de son double. Deux Voldemorts ne pouvaient coexister. Il ne pouvait en rester qu'un... Certes. Mais pourquoi avoir voulu laisser l'opportunité à Harry de partir en tenant tête à Voldemort ?

- Je savais que Harry allait revenir pour m'aider.

Faux.

- Peut-être que j'aurais pu surprendre Voldemort. J'espérais avoir une chance de le vaincre.

Archi-Faux.

- C'était la seule chose à faire et... Voldemort prétendait qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal... il a fini par insinuer le doute en moi.

Toujours faux. Par Salazard, qu'il était bon de mentir en digne Serpentard ! Pour cacher des tendance Gryffondor, certes... Dumbledore lui lança un regard à le passer au rayon X, comme dirait Harry... Voilà qu'il se mettait réellement à parler (ou du moins, à penser) comme Harry ! Le fil de ses pensées étaient horriblement emmêlés et de nouveau, la migraine menaçait. Préférant s'arrêtait là dans cette introspection déconcertante, Tom demanda :

- Mais Voldemort est entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il a vu le médaillon de Serpentard. Pourquoi ?

Tom découvrit avec une certaine satisfaction que Dumbledore venait de froncer des sourcils. C'était une question qu'il préférait éviter.

- C'est assez délicat. Je crois qu'il avait une valeur particulière pour Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas le seul pendentif qui a eu son rôle dans cet affrontement.

- Pour l'instant, c'est celui qui m'intéresse, professeur, rétorqua Tom d'une voix qu'il espérait polie. Le médaillon de Serpentard a également une valeur particulière pour moi. Il appartenait à ma mère. Et j'en rêve fréquemment la nuit. Cependant, rien de ceci n'explique la réaction violente de Voldemort. D'où ma question : pourquoi ?

- Rêves-tu d'autres objets ?

Tom foudroya Dumbledore du regard. Encore une fois, il tentait de détourner la conversation.

- Non, mentit-il. Et donc, pourquoi ? J'ai senti que le médaillon avait été ensorcelé mais la magie qui l'affectait a disparu.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, soudain grave. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et il n'en semblait que plus effrayant. Ce n'était pas suffisant cependant, pour impressionner un Serpentard doublé d'un Gryffondor. Ou inversement. Du moins, Tom essayait de s'en convaincre.

- Comme tu l'as dit, le médaillon de Serpentard a une signification pour vous deux. C'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort l'a choisi pour y déverser un peu de sa magie, tout comme Grindelwald a imprégné ton pendentif de sa magie...

Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspens. À Tom de le questionner délibérément sur le pendentif d'Emily Maitland. Mais Tom refusait de se laisser manipuler.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, quel intérêt de se séparer d'une partie de sa magie ?

Si deux terribles mages noirs avaient recours au même procédé, il devait y avoir une raison valable, non ?

- Les objectifs peuvent varier d'un mage noir à un autre. Il faut garder à l'esprit que se séparer d'une partie de son être relève d'une magie d'une terrifiante noirceur et affaiblit le magicien qui se soumet à un tel procédé. Les avantages qu'il en retire lui semble cependant une large compensation. En imprégnant ton pendentif comme l'a fait Grindelwald, il est possible de mieux asseoir son contrôle sur les pouvoirs intrinsèques de l'objet choisi.

- Mais le médaillon de Serpentard n'a pas de pouvoir, rappela Tom. Alors pourquoi Voldemort...

- Pour l'immortalité, coupa Dumbledore. C'est aussi un moyen de s'approcher de l'immortalité et c'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a survécu en 1981. Mais cela nous éloigne de ton pendentif. Il est dangereux.

- C'est aussi ce que prétendait Voldemort.

- Peu de gens le savent, mais même si Grindelwald est passé par Durmstang, c'est un Gryffondor dans l'âme. Il s'avère même qu'il en est un descendant par sa famille anglaise, les Tourdesac. Il n'est pas exclure que tes récentes tendances Gryffondor soient une conséquence de porter en permanence son pendentif.

- Voldemort pensait la même chose. Et si vous suivez toujours le raisonnement de Voldemort, vous allez me demander de m'en séparer.

Dumbledore soupira et changea légèrement de position sur sa chaise. Pour la première fois, il semblait mal à l'aise.

- Ce serait plus prudent, reconnut-il.

- Non.

- Tom... soit raisonnable. Tu ignores l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs.

- Alors, dites-le moi. Pour l'instant, je ne sais rien hormis le fait qu'il est lié aux Reliques de la Mort.

Tom savoura l'impact de cette dernière phrase. Soudain inquiet, Dumbledore pâlit. Le vieux directeur se ressaisit et darda Tom d'un regard pénétrant. Très pénétrant. Malgré la fatigue, Tom parvint à bloquer la tentative de légilimancie. Furieux, il attrapa sa couverture et se recoucha en tournant le dos à Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, professeur.

- Non. Tom, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Il y a certaines questions auxquelles je dois obtenir des réponses.

Tom garda obstinément le silence.

- Ce pendentif a réellement de grands pouvoirs, poursuivit Dumbledore d'une voix soudain très lasse. De nombreuses personnes ont cherché à le contrôler au travers les âges. Grindelwald y a déposé une partie de sa magie dans ce but. C'est probablement grâce au pendentif que tu as pu invoquer l'épée de Gryffondor. Mais le pendentif a sa volonté propre et c'est lui qui choisi à qui il va appartenir. Comment es-tu parvenu en sa possession ? Je sais, je t'ai déjà posé la question il y a plus de cinquante ans, lorsque j'ai découvert tu le portais.

Certaines paroles de Voldemort revinrent alors à l'esprit de Tom. Il s'empressa de les chasser. Le courage lui manquait pour oser poser la question. Qu'était devenue Emily Maitland ? La réponse l'effrayait tant qu'il préféra se taire.

- Il faut que tu me laisses observer ton pendentif.

Malgré lui, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter les mises en garde de son double adulte.

- Non !

Dumbledore était dangereux. Voldemort avait-il menti ? Dangereux à quel niveau ? Pour l'empêcher de devenir un Mage Noir ? Ou bien, cela concernait-il le pendentif d'Emily. Mais Emily elle-même se méfiait de Dumbledore.

Tom entendit des bruits d'étoffes. Il se tendit. Dumbledore s'apprêtait-il à utiliser la force contre lui pour parvenir à ses fins ? Les mains crispées sur l'oreiller et la respiration saccadée, Tom attendit. Les pas s'éloignèrent. Dumbledore sortait. Alors toute la tension accumulée durant l'échange retomba. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer les paupières qu'il dormait déjà.

La faim le réveilla en milieu d'après midi. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de la tarte à la citrouille que lui apporta Pomfresh, grimaça devant l'aspect violacé et l'odeur de chaussette de la potion qu'elle le força à ingurgiter et accueillit avec soulagement le chocolat destiné à dissiper le goût infect du médicament. Après seulement, Tom commença à s'ennuyer.

Pour avoir dormi presque sans discontinuer du samedi soir au lundi midi, il n'était plus du tout tenté par l'antre de Morphée. Comme il préférait éviter de ruminer la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore, Tom jeta alors un coup d'oeil à sa table de nuit et apprécia la quantité faramineuse de sucrerie qui ne tarderait pas à lui gâter les dents. Enfournant l'un des chocolats de Mrs Weasley (il songea qu'il devrait sauver la vie de Ron plus souvent), il parcourut rapidement les lettres lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. S'il dédaigna celles de Romilda Vane et Lavande Brown, il esquissa un léger sourire devant l'écriture arrondie de Susan Bones. Un peu plus loin, il reconnut les lettres chaotiques que Théodore Nott avait tracées -sans pour autant prendre le risque de signer- sous le mot de Justin Flinch-Fletchey. Enfin, il découvrit que Dean Thomas lui avait laissé un livre à lire pour s'occuper, puisque _« un pareil accro au livre ne penserait certainement qu'à lire, même s'il vient d'affronter le terrible Face-de-Serpent ». _Ginny avait également signé le mot. Plus touché qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre, Tom entama donc ce roman moldu (comme il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire) qui traitait d'anneaux de pouvoir.

Bilbo Sacquet venait donc de disparaître en plein banquet au plus grand désespoir de son neveux, Frodon, lorsque une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il sursauta. Avant d'envoyer un regard noir à Susan qui le dévisageait d'un air moqueur.

- Oh... commenta Justin en avisant la couverture du roman. Il faudra cacher ça à Théodore.

Comme Tom ne saisissait pas le problème -Théodore n'étant pas radicalement anti-moldus, mais seulement un écologiste fondamentaliste - Susan précisa :

- Théodore a découvert ce livre l'an dernier. Après, il n'avait qu'une envie : arrêter un monstre en se plaçant sur un pont. Il imaginait même que l'on pouvait piéger le viaduc dans le cas où Poudlard se ferait attaquer.

Tom opina légèrement même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'allusion et sourit malgré lui. La visite de deux membres de son groupe d'histoire de la magie, accompagnés par une troisième Poufsouffle, Megan Jones, allumer en lui une certaine chaleur qui se répandait agréablement dans ton son être. Il se maudit mentalement de se laisser aller à tant de sentimentalisme stupide.

- Théodore s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir, dit Justin. Mais tu comprends... si lui, le fils de Mangemort...

- Tu es quand même l'homme à abattre pour un quart de l'école, ajouta Susan.

Tom s'étonna un peu de l'étrangeté de la situation : lui, l'héritier de Serpentard et double de Voldemort avait définitivement les sympathisants Mangemorts, qui étaient en majorité à Serpentard, à dos. Il devait vraiment trouver un autre objectif que l'hégémonie des Sang-Pur pour conquérir le pouvoir... L'hégémonie des Nés-de-Moldus ? Son ancêtre se retournerait sans aucun doute dans sa tombe. Cependant, Tom songea que de nombreux enfants aux origines moldus concevaient une certaine rancune à l'égard des Sang-Purs et qu'il pouvait utiliser cet esprit de revanche à des fins de pouvoir.

- À quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Susan en le tirant de ses réflexions.

- À rien.

Juste à conquérir l'Angleterre. Susan était Sang-Pur, tout comme Ron et Harry l'était à moitié. Une telle entreprise risquait de se retourner contre eux, s'aperçut Tom avec un certain malaise. Il ne parvenait pas encore à mettre les mots dessus, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Chassant ses projets d'avenir dans un coin de son esprit, Tom discuta avec les trois Poufsouffle jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un célèbre trio de Gryffondor.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! dit Harry en souriant.

Tom apprit ainsi qu'à chaque fois que Harry était passé le voir, ou il avait été arrêté par une horde de groupie, ou Tom dormait. C'était assez déconcertant, pour l'ancien Serpentard, de découvrir tout cette nouvelle attention qu'on lui portait. Hermione lui avait emmené les cours du jour. Tom rougit légèrement en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Ron. Non, elle aurait pris les cours pour n'importe lequel de ses amis. Amis ?

- J'ai apporté mon jeu d'échec, annonça Ron. Il est temps de voir si tu es un adversaire à ma hauteur.

- Ron, tu es d'une modestie affligeante, soupira Hermione. Un jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui te vaincra aux échecs.

Mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu. Pourtant Tom pouvait se targuer d'avoir été le meilleur jouer de Serpentard en son temps. Il offrit d'ailleurs une résistance honorable à Ron, mettant plusieurs fois son roi en échec. Ce ne fut pas suffisant.

- Échec et mat ! dit Ron sans cacher sa satisfaction.

Le rouquin lança un regard rayonnant à Hermione. Tom saisit alors les intentions réelles de Ron : le vaincre dans un combat aux échecs sous les yeux de sa belle. Voilà qui n'était guère honorable de la part d'un Gryffondor ! Tom, encore plus blessé dans sa fierté Serpentard, foudroya Ron du regard.

- Et mauvais perdant avec ça, ajouta Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Ah... les garçons.

- Reconnais que je suis le meilleur aux échecs.

- Le meilleur de Gryffondor, oui, admit Hermione. Mais tu n'as pas encore vaincu Astoria Greengrass. On dit qu'elle est imbattable.

Ron grimaça.

- Elle est surtout à Serpentard.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ces derniers temps, il y a une certaine tension entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Tom s'avisa alors que Harry s'était découvert un intérêt soudain pour les inscriptions couvrants les boîtes de sucreries. Ainsi plongé dans une intense concentration, il évitait de s'immiscer dans la dispute.

Les jours suivants furent parmi les plus étranges de la vie de Tom. Même après l'incident « Eleusis », jamais il n'avait reçu autant d'admiration. Il fallait avouer que très rares étaient les sorciers qui avaient eu connaissance de sa confrontation avec Grindelwald. A présent cependant, Tom constatait que Ron n'avait rien exagéré : il passait pour un véritable héros au sein de l'école, celui-qui-a-blessé-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Certes, le titre était un peu pompeux, mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre de la part d'Ernie MacMillan ?

Pomfresh passa son temps, à chasser les visiteurs de l'infirmerie, rappelant d'une voix de plus en plus agacée qu'il y avait un quota de six personnes à ne pas dépasser. Elle accueillit donc avec un certain soulagement le départ de Tom qui rejoignit mardi soir la Grande Salle. Il était le centre des attentions, on murmurait sur son passage et il s'en arrangeait bien. Le phénomène était différent de la fascination ténébreuse qu'il exerçait du temps où il portait le vert et argent, mais le résultat était tout autant agréable.

- Attention les chevilles, lança Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Tom perdit aussitôt son sourire. Prenant sa contenance digne d'héritier de Serpentard, il se servit avec générosité en pommes de terre qu'il arrosa abondamment de la sauce du gigot. Depuis son arrivée dans le futur, Tom avait pris quelques centimètres, s'approchant dangereusement de Ron. Ou plutôt, il s'en serait rapproché si le rouquin lui-même ne poussait avec cette fureur bien connue des adolescents. Avec un pincement au cœur, il nota que Ron et Hermione avaient cessé de se disputer et semblaient même se montrer prévenant l'un envers l'autre.

- $Tu as eu de la chance de rater le cours de botanique ce matin$, soupira Harry.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la lumière d'un flash l'aveugla. Le coupable : Collin Crivey qui lui tendait désormais une photo à dédicacer. N'étant pas d'humeur à s'émerveiller du bond technologique que représentait le polaroïd, il lança un regard très noir au paparazzi en herbe. Il se rembrunit d'autant plus lorsque Romilda Vane le prit d'assaut, le questionnant de sa petite voix aiguë, sur son légendaire affrontement avec Voldemort. Sentant la migraine menacer, Tom prétexta une soudaine faiblesse le forçant à remonter au dortoir (après un discret passage au cuisine car il mourrait de faim). Vane proposa donc de l'y escorter, lançant au passage un regard furieux aux Serpentard qui dévisageait Tom avec une hostilité avouée. Faisant fi de fierté, il risqua un coup d'œil suppliant à Harry qui peinait à retenir son rire. Harry se leva donc et chassa l'impudente adolescente plus lubrique qu'une vélane au printemps.

- $Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant$, siffla Tom d'un air pincé lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

- $Oh pas grand-chose… Je suis seulement soulagé que tu m'offres une diversion$.

- $Romilda Vane est une hystérique et…$

En catastrophe, Tom tourna dans un couloir décoré d'une statue de licorne, échappant de justesse à Padma Patil.

- $Voldemort semble parfois plus facile à affronter, n'est-ce pas ?$

Pour toute réponse, Tom foudroya Potter du regard. Ce dernier s'excusa un sourire contrit, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- $Il fallait également que je te parle de Ron et Hermione… Ce matin, en botanique, ils se sont disputés au sujet de la soirée de Slughorn et de l'identité du cavalier d'Hermione.$

- $Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde$, soupira Tom en guettant d'un œil méfiant le long corridor.

- $Eh bien avec qui comptes-tu t'y rendre ?$

- $Je ne sais pas… je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis$, grommela Tom en identifiant le groupe de Serpentard qui venait à leur rencontre. $Et toi ?$

Astoria Greengrass, Lucretia Lewis et Griselda Rosier, trois cinquième année. Malgré le vert et argent qui les couvraient, elles jetèrent un regard appréciateur aux deux Gryffondor, en particulier Lewis qui, hélas, ne maîtrisait pas l'art de l'occlumancie.

- $Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas la même chose$, poursuivit Harry. $Moi, je ne passe pas pour un rival potentiel de Ron, lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hermione$

- QUOI ? S'exclama Tom en s'arrêtant.

Se l'entendre dire d'un rival était une chose. D'une personne extérieure en était une autre. Jusqu'au coucher, le problème occupa l'esprit de Tom. Une partie de lui-même était tentée de se rendre à la soirée avec Hermione. Elle était plutôt attirante en dépit de ses cheveux broussailleux, particulièrement brillante et d'agréable compagnie. Hermione pouvait tenir une conversation intelligente ET sans glousser. Cependant elle était une Sang-de-bourbe, siffla l'autre partie de lui-même, plus froide, mais aussi plus raisonnée. Née-de-moldu, corrigeait la première. Valait-elle la peine d'ouvrir un conflit avec Weasley, au risque de perdre la confiance du trio infernal qu'il avait réussi à gagner ? Répliquait la seconde. Pas celle d'Hermione, contrait la première, et Hermione est le cerveau du groupe. Tom dormit assez mal cette nuit-là, tournant et retournant dans son lit. Au réveil cependant, honteux des rêves qui avaient hanté son sommeil, il fut soulagé qu'aucun legilimens ne se trouvait dans le dortoir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Tom surveillèrent plus attentivement le comportement de Ron et d'Hermione. Cependant, ils ne découvrirent aucun changement chez Hermione, si ce n'était qu'elle se montrait plus courtoise qu'à l'ordinaire envers Ron (pour le plus grand désarroi de Tom, même s'il refusait de l'admettre), acceptant systématiquement de l'aider dans ses devoirs. Ron en revanche, se montrait à la fois plus prévenant envers Hermione et plus agressif envers les garçons qui osaient lui adresser la parole, à commencer par Tom. Harry pressait donc le nouveau héros des Gryffondor de faire un choix, lassé des changements d'humeur du rouquin. Heureusement, pour l'instant Harry avait d'autres distractions : le match d'ouverture contre Serpentard approchant à grands pas. Il devait en outre faire face à l'attitude de plus en plus vindicative de Cormac McLaggen, un septième année que Tom exécrait particulièrement. En plus de réunir les défauts des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, McLaggen s'était attiré les faveurs de Slughorn. Le vieux professeur se prosternait littéralement devant lui à cause des gens importants qu'il avait dans sa famille durant les soirées du club de Slug, ce qui irritait particulièrement Tom. L'inimité était cependant réciproque car McLaggen tolérait difficilement qu'un orphelin anonyme sorti d'on ne savait où (et surtout quand) tel que Tom Temple pouvait lui voler une partie de l'admiration de Slughorn. Quant aux Serpentard du club, à commencer par Zabini, ils observaient la rivalité des deux Gryffondor avec une certaine ironie.

Après le cours de métamorphose du mardi après-midi, alors qu'ils rentraient dans la tour des Gryffondor, McLaggen protesta encore une fois contre la composition de l'équipe, accusant Harry de favoritisme avec les deux Weasley et son ancienne coéquipière, Katie Bell. Au passage, il jeta des coups d'œil méprisant à Tom que l'ancien Serpentard soutint avec le plus grand dédain.

- Au moins, conclut finalement McLaggen, à la fin du match Temple aura une cavalière pour se rendre à la soirée de Slughorn. Weasley sera tellement pathétique que Granger n'hésitera plus.

- Répète ça ! Rugit Ron, soudain écarlate.

Tous les regards des Gryffondor de la Salle Commune convergèrent vers eux. McLaggen fit preuve du parfait courage de sa maison. Malgré l'air furieux de Ron qui pointait une baguette sous sa gorge, McLaggen conserva son aplomb et voulut répliquer avec un sourire dégoulinant de suffisance. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion pourtant, car un sort informulé venait de coller sa langue à son palais. Le _bloclang_, une petite invention du Prince dont Tom observa les effets d'un air appréciateur. McLaggen laissa échapper un hoquet tout en jetant des regards affolés tout autour de lui. Puis il découvrit Tom, la baguette sortie, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Soudain aussi écarlate que Ron, il se jeta sur Tom qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il était également deux fois plus large avec sa carrure d'armoire à glace. Conservant son air insolent, Tom esquiva une fois, deux fois, les poings destinés à abîmer son beau visage. Il évitait chaque assaut avec la souplesse et la vivacité d'un serpent. Soudain, il fondit sous la garde de McLaggen et le frappa à l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, McLaggen se plia en deux.

- Ça suffit, intervint soudain Hermione. Tom, libère-le de son maléfice.

- Moi, je trouve qu'il est plutôt bien comme ça, nota Ron visiblement satisfait de l'humiliation de McLaggen.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

- Lève le sort.

De mauvaises grâces, Tom s'exécuta.

- Tu me le paieras, Temple ! cracha McLaggen avant de s'enfuir vers le dortoir des septième année sous le regard noir, pénétrant, du descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

En revanche, Tom ne s'attendait pas à être si chaudement félicité par Ron qui coupa Hermione dans ses récriminations sur le comportement enfantin des garçons.

- Je crois que Romilda Vane arrive, lança-t-elle sournoisement avant de tourner des talons.

Harry partit lâchement à sa suite. Ron monta à la rencontre avec cette terrible groupie. Tom ne sut jamais ce qu'elles furent les paroles de Ron ce jour-là. Mais Romilda Vane tourna à l'écarlate, gifla Ron et Tom eut la paix pendant plus d'une semaine.

La paix par rapport à Romilda Vane. Car la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore ne cessait de le hanter, malgré tout ses efforts pour l'enfermer dans un recoin de son esprit. Dumbledore avait tenté de faire de la legilimancie sur lui ! Chaque jour, les avertissements de Voldemort résonnait avec un peu plus de force. Tom cependant, refusait d'en parler à Harry. Il redoutait la réaction de ce dernier. Même s'il peinait à le reconnaître, Tom s'était senti trahi par Dumbledore et il éprouvait le besoin de livrer ses doutes à quelqu'un. Hermione ? Non. Elle ne jurait que par Dumbledore. Ron ? Il n'était pas suffisamment proche. Il trouva la réponse en la personne de Susan Bones à qui il rapporta une partie du problème (elle n'était pas censé savoir qu'il était la version adolescente du plus terrible mage noir que la terre eût jamais porté). À son grand soulagement, Susan l'écouta sans faire de commentaire tandis qu'il lui parlait à voix très basse, au travers du brouhaha ambiant qui secouait le cours d'histoire de la magie. Ils avaient coutume de se mettre à côté durant ce cours, travaillant à leur traduction d'études des runes anciennes.

- Dumbledore a probablement agis sur une impulsion, commenta-t-elle. J'ignorais qu'il accordait foi à la légende des Reliques de la Mort. Mais après tout... beaucoup de gens les ont recherchées alors même que le conte de Beedle le Barde nous enseigne leur dangerosité. Le porteur de la baguette de l'aîné est assassiné, alors que la pierre de résurrection ne renvoie qu'une pâle image des morts. Toi-même, laquelle des trois Reliques t'intéresserait le plus ?

Tom fronça des sourcils, n'ayant jamais vraiment réfléchis à la question. Pour lui, tout ceci n'était qu'un stupide conte.

- La pierre, dit-il finalement. Je n'ai pas besoin de la baguette, même si la nouvelle que m'a donné Flitwick n'est pas très agréable.

Avec ou sans baguette, il était capable de véritables exploits... comme blesser Voldemort. Voldemort était dépendant de sa baguette magique. Lui ne le serait pas. Tom n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il éprouvait un irrépressible besoin de s'opposer à Voldemort. Non pas qu'il fût horrifié par les accomplissements de son double, loin de là. Seulement... il voulait s'en différencier, marcher dans d'autres voies. Être lui, tout simplement.

- Mais la pierre me permettrait de voir ma mère. Et toi ?

- Je crois que je ferais le même choix. Mais il n'est pas bon de trop penser à ceux qui nous ont quitté. La mort touche tôt ou tard nos proches, c'est un fait qu'il faut accepter. Pour en revenir aux Reliques, un mythe prétend que celui qui les réunit devient le maître de la Mort.

Tom comprenait mieux l'inquiétude de Dumbledore. Sans doute craignait-il que Voldemort ne s'y intéressât, à l'instar de Grindelwald.

- Cependant, ce n'est qu'un légende, poursuivit Susan, et il est plus probable que l'on ait à faire à trois frères particulièrement doués qui ont inventé ce conte pour expliquer l'origine de leur création : une baguette très puissante, un anneau permettant de communiquer avec les morts et une cape d'invisibilité d'une excellente qualité. Toutefois, cela n'explique pas la réaction déplorable de Dumbledore. Quant à ton pendentif... Si tu permets, j'aimerais faire quelques recherches à son sujet.

Tom opina, satisfait de lui-même. Il avait eu raison de se livrer à Susan. Loyale comme une Poufsouffle, il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Cependant, elle avait également ce soupçon de ruse qui pouvait s'avérer utile.

- J'ai entendu dire que Grindelwald s'y était également intéressé, précisa-t-il.

- Grindelwald s'est intéressé à beaucoup de mythe.

Les Bones s'étaient illustrés dans les années 40 pour leur opposition à Grindelwald.

- L'un dans l'autre, je crois que tu devrais quand même en parler à Harry, ajouta Susan. Inquiétude ou nous, ce qu'a fait Dumbledore est grave.

- Et il n'est pas le premier... Vector aussi...

Tom se tut immédiatement devant le regard pénétrant qui venait de lui jeter Susan. Préférant ne pas insister, il réorienta la discussion :

- De toute façon, pour le moment, je crois que Harry est trop obnubilé par le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard pour que je puisse lui en parler.

A plusieurs reprises, Harry s'était ouvert à Tom des craintes qu'il avait quant au caractère imprévisible de Ron qui souffrait du trac et d'un manque de confiance en lui, espérant sans-doute que l'ancien Serpentard eût une solution pour y remédier. Avec toute l'entraînement des années passées à charmer son entourage, ce qui impliquait donner l'illusion d'accorder de l'importance à leurs préoccupations, Tom avait écouté. Il regretta son erreur, lorsque Harry reposa le sujet à plusieurs reprises. Les rapports humains étaient décidément bien plus simples en 1942 lorsqu'il ne cherchait qu'à séduire son entourage. Mais était-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Non ! Il avait uniquement besoin de la confiance du trio, soupçonnant l'AD de peser de manière conséquente à l'avenir, sur l'actualité sorcière. Se disant cela, Tom avait la désagréable impression de se leurrer sur un point, mais il ignorait lequel.

Il s'avisa alors que Binns, totalement indifférent à l'agitation cacophonique qui régnait dans sa classe, venait d'entamer un nouveau chapitre portant sur les perturbations sociales induites par la révolution industrielle moldue sur le monde magique et qu'il lui manquait une partie du cours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Justin me passera son cours, dit Susan en achevant de traduire la dernière ligne en runes de Mû.

- Justin ? releva sceptiquement Tom tout en comparant sa propre traduction.

Justin Flinch-Fletchey était actuellement en train de noyer Théodore Nott sous un flot incessant de paroles. Le Serpentard, se tenant la tête entre les mains, jetait des regards suppliants à Tracey Davis et Blaise Zabini qui se contentaient d'un cruel sourire amusé.

- Oui, il aura le cours de Théodore qui lui-même l'aura de Zabini qui l'aura de Greengrass.

Tom constata en effet qu'au premier rang, Daphnée Greengrass écoutait le cours avec un sérieux à rivaliser avec Hermione, le nez retroussé de dédain pour la foule qui s'agitait autour d'elle et à qui elle jetait parfois des regards outrés. Le Serdaigle qui se trouvait à côté d'elle possédait la même attitude parfaitement hautaine.

- Megan croit qu'ils sortent ensemble, ajouta Susan. Mais c'est une vraie commère qui voit des couples partout. Le fait est qu'ils me font un peu penser à toi et à Hermione dans les autres cours.

Tom la foudroya du regard.

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec Hermione, claqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement guindé en tentant de faire taire le monstre qui protestait en lui.

Loin d'effrayer Susan, comme cela aurait été le cas avec une quelconque Poufsouffle en 1942, sa réplique provoqua un petit rire.

- Je te taquine, soupira-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et Tom grommela sa mauvaise foi, guère habitué à être traiter avec si peu de respect. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'Emily Maitland pour se moquer ainsi, gentiment de lui. Sentant que son esprit s'aventurait en terrain dangereux, il relut son thème.

Cependant, Susan ne manqua pas de lui rappeler quelques jours plus tard, qu'elle avait bien remarqué l'attirance que Tom éprouvait pour Hermione. Alors qu'il venait de la retrouver à la bibliothèque pour travailler à son mémoire d'histoire de la magie :

- Quand vas-tu enfin lui demander de venir avec toi à la soirée de Slughorn ? Demanda Susan en ouvrant un livre sur la culture ixilis au XVIIIème siècle.

- Tu veux ma mort ? Ron s'arrangerait certainement pour que j'ai un accident.

Tom crut voir une fugace lueur d'intérêt traverser le regard acéré de Susan. Il attribua ce phénomène à son imagination tout en se demandant comment, en l'espace de quelques semaines, il avait pu passer de l'inquiétude induite par sa confrontation avec Voldemort à des inquiétudes plus triviales qu'il avait toujours jugées inintéressantes. Les filles par exemples.

Chassant cela de son esprit, il releva les références de l'ouvrage qu'il consultait. Il luttait contre introduction laborieuse aux tournures de phrases ampoulées à faire pâlir d'envie Ernie MacMillan lorsque Justin Flinch-Fletchey et Théodore Nott arrivèrent. Le premier rayonnait tandis que le second, embarrassé, camouflé difficilement son sourire de contentement.

- Ça y est, annonça Justin en s'asseyant. Tracey Davis lui a demandé de l'accompagner à la soirée de Slug.

Les joues de Théodore prirent de jolies teintes cramoisies.

- Quand arrêteras-tu de jouer les entremetteurs ? Soupira Susan.

- Lorsque je mangerai les pissenlits par la racine. Donc, Théodore y va avec Tracey, toi Susan, tu as de bonnes chances d'y aller avec Marcus Belby ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Tom, s'attirant un regard très noir de Madame Pince.

A voix plus basse, il ajouta :

- Tu y vas avec cet idiot qui adule McLaggen ?

- Justin aimerait que j'y aille, oui, reconnut Susan un peu gênée. En fait, il est obsédé par cet idée : Poufsouffle a la mission de réconcilier les quatre maisons. En accord avec cela, comme il a très envie de se rendre à la soirée de Slug, il veut qu'on l'accompagne avec des cavaliers ou cavalières d'autres maisons.

- Ernie a invité Hannah, c'est nul, ronchonna Justin pour appuyer les dires. Heureusement, Théodore y va avec Tracey, et elle, elle est à Serpentard.

- Je suis aussi un Serpentard, répliqua Théodore d'un air guindé.

- Mais au fond de toi, le cœur d'un Poufsouffle sommeille. Il n'y a qu'à voir la facilité avec laquelle tu t'entends avec les membres des autres maisons… même Hermione t'apprécie !

Tom n'écoutait plus, soudain absorbé par une idée. C'était un fait que les Poufsouffle, servis par leur réputation loyal et par la bonhomie de la plupart des leurs, s'attiraient la sympathie –souvent mêlée à de la condescendance – des autres maisons, si bien qu'ils gagnaient facilement la confiance des personnes qu'ils fréquentaient. Un Poufsouffle, tel que Justin par exemple, pouvait à la fois fréquenter des personnes des maisons antagonistes de Gryffondor et Serpentard sans que cela parût suspect. Une qualité donc tout à fait utile pour l'AD apparut à Tom.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il observa plus attentivement les interactions qui existaient entre Poufsouffle et les autres maisons. Alors même que Gryffondor et Serpentard, déjà échaudés par les événements de la Forêt Interdite, s'apprêtaient à déclarer une véritable guerre ouverte à l'approche du match de Quidditch, les Poufsouffles voletaient d'un groupe à l'autre sans la moindre suspicions. Ridicule Poufsouffles, avait-il pensé des années plus tôt. Tom réalisait à présent le potentiel intéressant qui s'offrait à lui et que Voldemort n'avait que trop négligé.

Le match de Quidditch arriva enfin pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, à commencer des préfets qui avaient eu fort à faire durant ces derniers jours dans l'ambiance électrique qui planait dans les couloirs, où les incidents n'étaient pas rares. Pour contrer l'angoisse paralysante dont souffrait Ron, Harry avait eu une idée digne d'un Serpentard (Tom en était un peu jaloux) : faire croire à Ron qu'il avait bu du Felix Felicis avant le match. Le stratagème fit des miracles et malgré les méchantes paroles de Blaise Zabini aux commentaires, Ron réalisa des prouesses.

Les Gryffondor retournèrent dans la plus grande allégresse dans le Salle Commune. Même Tom qui ne s'était pourtant jamais intéressé au Quidditch, se laissait porté par les courants de joies, allant même jusqu'à fredonner (mais pas trop fort non plus) des couplets de _Weasley est notre roi_. Il était encore loin de se douter du drame qui allait bientôt se jouer. Pour l'heure, il partageait la satisfaction des rouge et or pour leur écrasante victoire sur les verts et argents... Dans un petit coin de son esprit, de plus en plus reculé, Tom songeait que son illustre ancêtre devrait réellement se retourner dans sa tombe.

Il écoutait Seamus Finnigan qui lui expliquait les subtilités du match, ou plutôt donnait l'illusion d'écouter. Seamus Finnigan était brièvement sorti avec Romilda Vane et depuis leur rupture, elle l'évitait comme la peste, ce qui arrangeait bien Tom.

Il le vit alors.

Le drame.

Le véritable danger qui le menaçait.

Ron.

Probablement mis en confiance par le match, Ron venait de prendre les devant envers une fille. Cette fille heureusement, n'était pas Hermione. Mieux que cela, c'était Lavande Brown et Tom aurait un peu plus la paix. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Hermione était furieuse. Elle était également jalouse. Et surtout, elle venait de retrouver Tom dans la foule.

Tom pouvait affronter Voldemort, Grindelwald, Eleusis Gaunt, Dumbledore, des Mangemorts et des Schattenaltern, un bond de plus de cinquante ans dans le futur, la haine des Serpentard, l'admiration des Gryffondor... En revanche, une jeune fille pour qui il éprouvait une attirance incertaine et qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser, c'était bien au dessus de ses forces.

- J'ai un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie à terminer, prétexta-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers son dortoir.

* * *

><p>Nan, sérieux, je vous assure que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire de HGTJ au début. Je dirais même plus : je n'avais pas prévu de romance ! Bon, d'ailleurs, n'allait pas croire que ça va tourner au romantique crépusculaire. Déjà parce que je suis aussi romantique qu'une pierre. Et en suite, sérieux... entre une nana frustrée de voir un gars sur qui elle a des vues depuis des années (Ron) lui préférer une pimbêche et un adolescent qui pense sans cesse à une connaissance passée, vous croyez vraiment que ça peut faire une jolie histoire d'amour ?<p>

Bref, le prochain chapitre devrait s'intituler (mention spéciale pour Bill le gros) : les pommes contre le sort


	11. Le sort mène aux pommes

**Avant toute chose :**

Je décline toute responsabilité dans l'acte odieux qui est commis en fin de chapitre. Mes personnages sont en pleine révolte adolescente et ne m'obéissent plus.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

Tom et Voldemort ont faillit s'entretuer, mais sont toujours vivants. Dumbledore révèle à Tom que s'il a pu invoquer l'épée de Gryffondor, c'est probablement grâce au pendentif que lui a donné Emily Maitland, que Grindelwald a imprégné de sa magie. Dumbledore a fait une tentative de legilimencie que Tom à l'évocation des Reliques de la Mort. Ron sort avec Lavande et Hermione poursuit Tom. Parce que une Hermione d'humeur câline ET jalouse, c'est vachement plus effrayant qu'un mage noir en colère.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Le sort mène aux pommesSerment Inviolable**

Si Tom était particulièrement fier de son idée sur les Poufsouffle, il n'eut pas l'occasion de la concrétiser. En raison des vives tensions sévissant au sein du commandement de l'AD, les séances d'entraînements s'espaçaient d'ailleurs dramatiquement.

Mis à en confiance grâce à sa victoire de Quidditch, Ron avait fait un pas vers une jeune fille… Cette idiote de Lavande Brown. En représailles ou bien par dépit, Hermione s'était montrée franchement entreprenante envers Tom. Dans la même logique où l'irrationalité frôlait le ridicule, Tom avait aussitôt fui. Hermione s'était vexée. Harry, exaspéré par le comportement de ses lieutenants - dont Tom faisait désormais partie en tant que conseiller technique avec notamment ses leçons sur l'occlumancie -, avait tenté de les réunir pour les recentrer sur les objectifs importants tels que la lutte contre Voldemort. Accessoirement. S'en était suivi une petite révolution où chacun avait crié ce qu'il gardait sur l'estomac depuis des mois ou des années et au final, Tom avait eu une parole malheureuse, évoquant la soudaine attirance de Harry pour Ginny. Donc Harry faisait la tête à Tom qui fuyait Hermione qui faisait la tête à Ron qui faisait la tête à Harry. La scène s'était déroulée dix jours auparavant et depuis, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle séance à l'AD. Ce qui commençait à inquiéter Tom.

Un autre point l'inquiétait également : Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur de Poudlard, regrettant certainement son acte, l'évitait désormais. D'après les informations que Tom avait pu rassembler, son inquiétude provenait du mythe entourant les Reliques de la Mort et la crainte que Voldemort n'entreprît de les rassembler. Voldemort ou bien Tom. Cependant, Tom n'était pas réellement attiré par les reliques, effrayé peut-être par les décès subits qu'elles entraînaient sur leur possesseur (Susan lui avait rapporté des histoires vraiment horribles). Et une baguette ? Pour lui qui, en se battant comme un ixil, avait blessé Voldemort ? Non, vraiment, les Reliques de la Mort n'avaient pour seul intérêt que d'être reliées à son pendentif. C'était d'ailleurs la seule information qu'il avait pour le moment sur la nature de cette étrange opale. Ni lui, ni Susan n'avaient encore trouvé le moindre livre traitant d'un tel artefact durant les quelques heures de recherches qu'ils avaient effectuées à la bibliothèque.

Du reste, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas seul en la compagnie paisible de ses chers livres, Tom se rendait à la bibliothèque où il retrouvait le groupe des Poufsouffle auxquels venaient parfois se greffer des étudiants d'autres maisons, Serpentard et Serdaigle notamment, Gryffondor plus rarement. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait que le noyau dur, composé Susan Bones et Justin Flinch-Fletchey qui évoquait avec son enthousiasme coutumier, ce qu'il ferait durant les vacances de noël qui approchaient à grand pas. Théodore avait raison, on finissait par s'habituer à l'énergie intarissable du Poufsouffle. Prudent comme à son habitude et n'ayant guère envie de se faire exclure de la bibliothèque pour tapages répétés, Tom avait lancé à Pince un _assurdatio_.

Donnant l'illusion d'écouter Justin, Tom s'autorisa une introspection. Il arriva à la conclusion que tout ceci était bien étrange. Autrefois solitaire, habitué à rassembler autour de lui des élèves sur lesquels il exerçait une fascination ténébreuse avec qui il gardait cependant une certain distance, à présent, il oscillait entre deux groupe de… d'amis ? Tom n'aurait su dire. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Il n'avait pas avec eux des liens aussi étroits ceux qu'il avait tissés avec Emily Maitland. Cependant, même si leurs sorts lui étaient relativement indifférents et qu'il ne restait avec eux que par commodité, il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait leurs présences. Du moins la présence de certains d'entre eux. Il jeta un regard désolé trois tables plus loin où Harry et Hermione, les sourcils froncés, s'attaquaient à un devoir de défense. Hermione surprit son regard, le foudroya en retour et enfoui son visage dans un épais grimoire. Les yeux acérés de Justin capturèrent le manège.

- Tu devrais aller leur parler.

- Pour leur dire quoi ? claqua Tom agacé.

- Pour t'excuser. C'est déjà un bon début.

Harcelé par les questions incessantes de Justin, Tom leur avait rapporté l'échange musclé qui avait eu lieu au sein du commandement de l'AD. Les deux Poufsouffle s'étaient à peine moqué de lui. Et encore, gentiment. Peut-aussi était-ce cela la différence avec Serpentard. Lorsque Tom était arrivé, il n'avait eu rien à leur prouver. Ils l'avaient simplement accepté, sans chercher à savoir d'où il venait, quelles alliances potentielles il pourrait leur fournir. Il l'avait simplement pris tel qu'il était, ou presque. Ils se seraient certainement montrés moins généreux s'ils avaient eu connaissance de son lien avec Voldemort. Pourtant, Tom n'avait pas l'impression de devoir jouer un jeu avec eux. C'était reposant. Mais Justin n'était-il pas déjà allé vers un fils de Mangemort avéré, Théodore Nott ? Ses pensées le menèrent à nouveau vers Emily, la seule qui eût jamais percé son masque. La seule en qui il avait confiance. Peut-être était-elle Poufsouffle en son cœur, pour reprendre l'expression de Justin. Qu'était-elle devenue ?

- On aimerait bien que l'AD reprenne du service, ajouta Justin.

- Oui, oui, j'irai leur parler…

- D'autant plus que je trouve ton idée excellente, appuya Susan.

Tom lui avait fait part de certains de ses projets… les plus avouables, bien sûr. Pour l'instant du moins. Peut-être pourrait-elle un jour le conseiller sur une ligne de conduite à prendre pour marquer dignement l'histoire ?

- Quelle idée ? demanda Justin soudain intéressé.

Et Tom connaissait désormais suffisamment Susan pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas lâché cette phrase au hasard.

- Je pense qu'il serait d'ailleurs parfait en maître espion, chuchota Susan avec un sourire sur son visage aux traits doux.

Tom soupira, tout en guettant une nouvelle fois les faits et gestes d'Hermione qui fixait obstinément son grimoire.

- Eh bien, en vérité, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée, Justin. Personne ne se méfie des Poufsouffle. On leur fait facilement confiance. Ils ont un don certain pour se faire oublier… n'est-ce pas ce que l'on réclame d'un espion ?

Fait étrange, Justin demeura silencieux alors que son visage s'éclairait de plus en plus. Tom parlait à voix très basse si bien que seul Justin pouvait comprendre ses propos.

- Autant les « gentils » que les « méchants » ont négligé les Poufsouffle alors qu'ils pourraient se révéler d'une importance capitale. Ne dit-on pas que la connaissance est le pouvoir ? En mettant discrètement en place, au sein de l'AD, une structure d'espions, on gagnerait un avantage considérable. Il faudrait que ça demeure secret, même pour les autres membres de l'AD. On commence à devenir trop nombreux pour se permettre de le révéler aux autres. Et comme toi, tu as particulièrement l'habitude de papillonner entre les groupes, tu pourrais t'occuper de récolter les informations des différents espions sans que cela paraisse suspect.

Justin acquiesça avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je suis d'accord.

En vérité, il rayonnait.

Écrasé par la masse de travail toujours plus impressionnante, Tom passa les semaines suivantes à courir après le temps qui ne cessait de fuir. Attelé à un devoir d'arithmancie d'une complexité terrifiante, il travaillait d'arrache-pied avec Théodore Nott qui regrettait amèrement le froid qui s'était installé entre Tom et Hermione. Depuis le déjeuner, ils s'arrachaient les cheveux sur les calculs vectoriels, maudissant à chaque erreur, la propension à l'inattention que la fatigue augmentait dramatiquement. La nuit de décembre tombait et ils n'avaient pas encore entamé le problème dont Vector était particulièrement fière. La veille, elle leur avait offert un petit cadeau de noël, veillant à ce que ses chers élèves ne conçussent point de l'ennui durant cette période d'oisiveté qu'étaient les vacances. Un magnifique devoir constitué de cinq exercices, de simples applications de cours que même un elfe sous-alimenté de trois ans saurait résoudre selon ses propres mots, agrémentés de deux problèmes de son cru. L'un relevait du niveau exigé lors du concours d'entrée à l'E2S, ouvrant sur des carrières élitistes telles que langue-de-plomb, archéomage, géomage et physicomage, mais Vector avait trouvé cela amusant.

- Tu sais Tom, on dit que les Gryffondor ont un fort esprit de sacrifice… tenta Théodore en rayant furieusement sa dernière ligne de calcul.

Tom releva la tête après avoir ajouté une petite flèche tortueuse sur sa rune, symbolisant sa qualité de vecteur de l'espace des nombres ixiliens. Puis, il foudroya du regard son compagnon d'infortune.

- Je n'irai pas voir Hermione, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Vas-y, si ça te chante.

Théodore, dépité, désigna la table, près de la fenêtre, où Harry et Hermione cherchaient un devoir de métamorphose.

- Il y a Potter.

- Et alors ? Il te fait peur ?

Silence. De l'agacement, Tom passa à l'incrédulité.

- Vraiment ?

Gêné, Théodore acquiesça. Tom eut la tentation de se laisser aller au mépris avant de se souvenir qu'à son arrivée, il redoutait également le regard émeraude et pétillant du disciple de Dumbledore. Il réalisa que pour un Serpentard, d'autant plus pour un Serpentard dans la position de Théodore dont le père se trouvait à Azkaban par l'action de Harry, le Survivant pouvait effectivement être auréolé de danger.

- Dans la bibliothèque, il ne peut rien contre toi, dit Tom qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller les voir ne serait-ce parce qu'il refusait de s'excuser. Je suis là. N'oublie pas que j'ai tenu tête à Voldemort, je suis bien à même de tenir tête à Harry.

Théodore grimaça légèrement en entendant le nom du terrible mage noir.

- Et puis n'oublie pas que Serpentard ne rime pas forcément avec couard.

Résigné devant la difficulté de l'exercice, Théodore accepta finalement de se lever pour se diriger d'un pas raide, nerveux, vers le terrible enquiquineur de mage noir. Celui-ci releva la tête, fixa d'abord avec suspicion Théodore avant de reporter son attention sur Tom qui soutint son regard pénétrant sans ciller. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry à mesure que la discussion entre Théodore et Hermione se tendait. Sous une injonction de Madame Pince qui les jugeait trop bruyants, Théodore repartit piteusement.

- Elle refuse de nous aider tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé auprès de Potter, l'informa Théodore en se rasseyant. Et elle estime ton attitude, le fait de m'envoyer à ta place, peu digne de Gryffondor.

Face à cela, ou bien Tom pouvait se comporter intelligemment, jouer la vexation et venir s'excuser pour reprendre la confiance du trio infernal ou bien, dévisager Hermione avec ironie, d'un air supérieur dans une attitude Serpentard et parfaitement stupide. Tom choisit la seconde possibilité. Toutefois, il fut rapidement interrompu dans sa pause de terrifiant mage noir en herbe par l'arrivée d'une Susan Bones inquiète.

- Je viens d'entendre Romilda Vane et sa clique qui complotaient aux toilettes. Elles cherchent un plan pour vous faire boire, à toi et à Harry, un philtre d'amour afin d'être vos cavalières.

- Je croyais que les courriers étaient fouillés avant leur arrivée, s'étonna Théodore.

- Les frères Weasley s'entendent à déjouer les règles donc possibilité d'envoi, grommela. Sorciers facétieux, certes, mais parfois inconséquents. Des personnes mal intentionnées pourraient détourner leurs inventions vers des usages critiquables.

- Pourquoi pourraient ? Releva Tom soudain inquiet.

Romilda Vane était une sorcière mal intentionnées, particulièrement envers Tom.

- En attendant, la soirée est prévue pour demain soir et tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière, rappela Susan. Et Hermione non plus n'a pas de cavalier, du moins pas à la connaissance de Megan et je lui fais confiance pour les ragots. Si non seulement tu rapportes ma mise-en-garde à Harry mais qu'en plus tu invites Hermione, tu pourras enfin te réconcilier avec eux !

- Encore une fois je m'incline devant ta ruse de Serpentard, ô sagace Poufsouffle, commenta Théodore avec un grand sourire.

Il s'empressa d'ajouter, indifférent au regard noir de Susan.

- Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui finalement ? Marcus Belby ? Pourtant, comment Justin a réussi à se faire inviter par Morag McDougal après son échec cuisant auprès Hermione, il a dû insister pour que tu y ailles avec un Gryffondor.

- M'en parle pas, grommela Susan. Comme si d'avoir Steven Cornfoot ne me suffisait pas comme boulet, Môssieur Justin a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'arranger le coup avec Cormac McLaggen.

Alors que Théodore se contentait d'une grimace compatissante, la réaction de Tom fut un peu plus expressive.

- QUOI ?

Heureusement, l'assurditio était toujours efficace et Madame Pince ne daigna pas leva la tête du rayon qu'elle était en train de ranger. Cependant, quelques têtes surprises se tournèrent vers lui et Tom se maudit pour son manque de retenue. Les Gryffondor avaient décidément une mauvaise influence sur lui.

- Si tu m'avais invitée, je n'en serais pas là, Tom ! claqua Susan avec humeur. Maintenant tu vas te lever, présenter tes excuses à Harry et inviter Hermione. Cette histoire ridicule a assez duré.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Susan désigna les numéros 1 et 2 de l'AD qui les observaient avec curiosité. Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient de furieux éclairs en direction de Tom qui se contentait de prendre cet air impénétrable qui fascinait tant Druella Rosier.

Je vois… lâcha Susan avant de se diriger, la tête haute, vers Harry et Hermione.

Théodore la suivit du regard.

- Si j'étais toi, je m'empresserais de fuir… mais il est vrai que dehors, Romilda Vane doit attendre en embuscade.

- Un Gryffondor affronte le danger sans trembler, répondit stoïquement Tom tout en cherchant un moyen pour se tirer de cette situation délicate.

Après une rapide évaluation des forces en jeu, il décida qu'une retraite stratégique s'imposait. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires.

- Du courage, vraiment ? Releva Théodore avec ironie.

- Il faut du courage pour allait poser une question à Vector, répondit Tom avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Tu m'accompagnes ?

La présence du Serpentard éloignerait Romilda Vane qui avait la maison verte et argent en horreur. A contrecœur Théodore obtempéra.

- Et que feras-tu lorsque tu seras forcé de retourner dans la Tour des Gryffondor ? hasarda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

Tom marqua un temps de réflexion mais n'eut jamais le temps de donner une réponse car déjà, une Susan de mauvaise humeur arrivait, encadrée par Harry et Hermione qui affichaient une mine pas franchement plus avenante.

- Bon ben… je vais te laisser, dit Théodore avec un manque flagrant de solidarité.

Tom passa le reste de la soirée à maudire Susan. Certes, en le forçant à s'abaisser à faire des excuses, à se réconcilier avec le commandement de l'AD, elle servait ses plans de conquêtes. Outre le fait que le descendant de Salazar Serpentard appréciait moyennement cette sensation de s'être fait manipuler par une Poufsouffle, il s'inquiétait de la soirée à venir. Harry s'y rendrait avec Luna, mais lui, avec Hermione. Que ferait-il si elle se montrait plus entreprenante ? Pourtant, une partie de lui désirait ardemment qu'elle se montrât justement plus entreprenante ou du moins, réceptive à ses attentions. Tom haïssait cette partie-là, primaire, animale, qui tentait de le retenir dans la médiocrité bestiale dont il voulait s'extirper. Il repensait à Brus. Des images terribles remontaient alors les méandres de sa mémoire. Non ! Avec humeur, il se leva et attrapa son livre d'étude des runes pour tenter de vider son esprit.

Lorsque Tom et Harry descendirent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor lendemain au soir, ils virent un nombre inhabituel de filles rôder aux alentours en ayant l'air de les observer avec un dépit mêlé d'espoir tandis que Tom s'approchait d'Hermione mais que Harry demeurait seul. En découvrant Hermione, vêtue d'une robe rose pâle décorée d'imprimés fleuries sur un tissu vaporeux, Tom oublia en un instant ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. Il oublia de réfléchir tout court.

Parce qu'il était un homme et qu'elle était une femme. Parce que sa robe soulignait admirablement bien ses formes féminines. Tom se sentait vraiment tout bizarre.

Peu à peu, ses neurones se remirent en marche. En digne héritier de Serpentard, il ne méritait pas moins que la plus jolie et plus brillante fille de Poudlard pour l'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn. Des frissons électriques parcoururent son bras lorsqu'Hermione y glissa le sien, indifférente à Ron qui les tançaient d'un regard noir. Bientôt le délicat parfum de la jeune fille monta à la tête de Tom et il eut beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils retrouvèrent Luna, qui avait choisi une robe pailleté d'argent. Bien que très jolie, elle n'attira aucun regard de la part de Tom, pas plus que ses étranges paroles sur un Scrimgeour vampire. La tête embrumée par la présence d'Hermione qui lui souriait peut-être, Tom avançait comme dans un rêve, l'esprit perdu, en d'autres lieux. En d'autres temps. Le visage d'Emily Maitland s'imposa à lui. Il l'avait toujours vue vêtue de l'uniforme grisâtre de l'orphelinat. Pour la première fois, il l'imaginait portant une robe de soirée. Elle était magnifique. La rumeur des rires, de la musique et des conversations qui s'échappaient du bureau de Slughorn le ramena durement à la réalité.

Qu'il ait été conçu ainsi ou aménagé par un procédé magique, le bureau de Slughorn était beaucoup plus grand. Entre les rideaux posés pour l'occasion, une foule compacte se massait, riait ou bien discuter, un verre dans une main tandis que l'autre main piochée régulièrement dans les petits fours.

- Harry, mon garçon ! lança Slughorn de sa voix de stentor dès que Harry et Luna se furent faufilés par la porte. Entrez, entrez, il y a tellement de gens que j'aimerais vous présenter !

_Slughorn portait un chapeau de velours à pompons assorti à sa veste d'intérieur._ Derrière Harry et Luna, il découvrit Tom et Hermione qui arrivaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous et son visage rond s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

- Je vous l'avais dit, commenta-t-il en secouant son index boudiné, vous formez un beau couple.

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent violemment alors que Harry tentait de s'éclipser discrètement dans la foule compacte. En vain. Agrippant le bras de Harry si étroitement qu'il semblait vouloir transplaner avec lui, Slughorn le conduisit d'un pas résolu vers un groupe d'invité. Malgré les réticences d'Hermione, Tom emboîta le pas de son professeur préféré. On leur présenta le biographe Eldred Worpel qui était accompagné d'un vampire du nom de Sanguini. Worpel montra un grand enthousiasme à évoquer la biographie de Harry qui semblait bien plus sceptique. Worpel rejeta alors, sous l'impulsion de Slughorn, son intérêt sur Tom que le vieil enseignant présentait comme un élève très prometteur qui avait déjà réussi à blesser Voldemort. Peut-être était-ce l'influence d'Hermione qui le pinçait discrètement par moment, mais Tom éprouva quelques réticences à répondre aux questions. En vérité, autant il appréciait que l'on s'intéressât à lui, autant il détestait que l'on posât des questions sur lui. Un tel acte - interroger une personne sur son identité, son histoire - était d'ailleurs une grave impolitesse et parfois même un affront dans la culture ixilis aujourd'hui disparue.

- Face à Voldemort ? Je crois que j'ai surtout eu de la chance. Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'ose l'affronter.

Tom se plaisait à répéter le nom de Voldemort à chacune de ses phrases, savourant les grimaces d'effroi qui s'invitaient à chaque fois sur le visage de Worpel. Cependant sa satisfaction fut de courte durée. Soudain sortie de la foule comme si elle venait de transplaner, Rapta Voltura, alias Coeur-de-Glace, alias Einsenherz, lui faisait désormais face. Tom cilla, craignant un fantôme de son imagination. Elle était toujours là. Slughorn se tournait vers elle. Voltura le fixait, lui, avec un sourire mi-ironique, mi-calculateur sur les lèvres. Cœur-de-Glace ne souriait jamais pourtant. Le pendentif se mis à vibrer légèrement. C'était subtil, mais déjà suffisant pour alerter Tom.

- Tom, Harry, il fallait absolument que je vous la présente. Voici Christabel Cutter, une des plus prometteuse Auror de sa génération. On ne compte déjà plus le nombre de sorciers dangereux qu'elle a arrêtés. Elle a déjà affronté Vous-Savez-Qui à deux reprises !

- Je n'ai pas encore acquis la renommée de Harry Potter à ce sujet, répondit Cutter.

Sa voix était chaude, douce, presque mélodieuse, bien éloigné donc du timbre rauque de Cœur-de-Glace. Plus il l'observait, plus Tom décelait à la fois les ressemblances et les différences entre l'Auror et la mage noire. Toutes deux étaient grandes, athlétiques avec un corps sec aux muscles fins mais pauvres en rondeurs féminines. Leurs cheveux noirs, brillants comme de l'obsidienne polie avec soin, coupés courts accentués cet aspect androgyne. Cependant, là où Rapta Voltura n'était qu'un être de glace et de raideur, une certaine grâce féline imprégnait Cutter.

- Mais vous y travaillez activement ma chère amie, rappela Slughorn.

Les lèvres de l'Auror s'étirèrent un peu plus dans une expression qui fit courir des frissons sur l'échine de Tom. Ses yeux noirs le dévisageaient avec une intensité inquiétante. En réalité, Cutter avait un certain charme, à la différence de Voltura. C'était un charme discret et sensuel que distillait chaque fibre de son corps et que l'on ne pouvait rattacher à un trait particulier de son visage. Mais qui n'échappait à la gente masculine. Plus d'un homme lui jetait régulièrement des regards appréciateurs. Ils s'attardaient sur la peau satinée, gourmande avec sa couleur café-au-lait, que le vert émeraude de la robe mettait particulièrement en valeur.

- Je dois reconnaître que j'espère un jour m'illustrer comme étant la terreur des mages noirs, dit Cutter. Quoi de mieux pour cela que de vaincre Voldemort ?

Slughorn rit nerveusement alors que Harry avait perdu toute chaleur sur son visage. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, ce qui était assez mauvais signe.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'ambition. Je m'étonne encore que vous soyez passée par Gryffondor et non par Serpentard.

Cutter inclina poliment la tête et but une gorgée à la coupe de champagne qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Il faut croire que j'ai plus de courage que d'ambition.

- Il reste que c'est une chance pour nous que le Ministre ait décidé de vous envoyer à Poudlard pour veiller à notre sécurité.

Cette mesure, extrêmement récente et certainement motivée par le dernier incident de Pré-au-Lard avait alimenté les conversations avec Harry, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ainsi Harry lui avait appris que Dumbledore n'appréciait guère ces mesures et estimait qu'il s'agissait là d'un stratagème de Scrimgeour pour le placer sous surveillance. Cependant, la présence des Aurors rassuraient les parents qui acceptaient de laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard.

- Je serais curieux de connaître les circonstances de vos confrontations avec Voldemort, demanda soudain Harry.

A l'air pâle de Slughorn, Tom devina que ce dernier ne l'était absolument pas. Le vieux professeur s'excusa d'ailleurs, prétextant que d'autres invités nécessitaient sa présence. Tom fut tenté de le suivre, intéressé par les autres personnes qu'on pourrait lui présenter mais également pressé de fuir Cutter. Hermione le retint, impitoyable. Luna quant à elle détaillait avec une certaine curiosité l'Auror. Celle-ci ne se troubla pas.

- Je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour en parler. Néanmoins, comme je suis en mission à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée, nous aurons tout le loisir d'en reparler. Je suis également curieuse de connaître les circonstances des vôtres.

Son attention se tourna vers Tom qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Son pendentif vibrait toujours, irradiant d'une chaleur inquiétante.

- On dit que vous avez méchamment blessé Voldemort à Pré-au-Lard. J'aimerais entendre votre version.

- Plus tard, certainement, dit Tom d'un ton qu'il espérait décontracté. J'aperçois une de mes amies là-bas, désolé.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione accepta de le suivre, glissant même à son oreille que Cutter lui laissait une mauvaise impression. Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille fit tressaillir Tom alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Il tenta de chasser cette gêne et de se concentrer sur la longue natte auburn qu'il avait effectivement aperçu derrière deux filles ressemblant à des membres de l'orchestre des Bizarr'Sister.

- Susan !

- Tom ! Tu es là ? Sais-tu où se trouve Justin ? Je crois que je vais le tuer !

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione.

La natte habituellement nouée avec soin se défaisait en de multiples endroits comme si elle venait de s'arracher à grand peine à l'étreinte d'un grizzly. Un autre détail cependant, attira l'attention de Tom. Susan était très jolie, dans cette robe bleue pastel qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et souple de danseuse. Et ses formes voluptueuses. Sa gorge généreuse. La chute bien dessinée de ses reins. De plus en plus perdu, Tom reporta son attention sur une personne qui ne pouvait le troubler. Ses yeux trouvèrent les cheveux gras de Rogue. Il redescendit immédiatement sur terre.

- Oh, je viens juste d'échapper aux griffes de McLaggen !

L'humeur de Susan était passablement mauvaise.

- Il faut que je retrouve Justin. Lui et ses stupides idées sur la réconciliation des maisons ! La prochaine fois qu'il me fait un coup pareil, je lui envoie Milicent Bulstrode. Je suis sûre que je saurais la convaincre qu'il est en réalité secrètement amoureux d'elle.

Bulstrode avait alimenté quelques conversations ces derniers temps. Megan Jones, toujours si prolixe en ragots, leur avait rapporté que Bulstrode s'était découvert une nouvelle passion pour Goyle. Le gorille de Malefoy rasait à présent les murs dans la crainte de la croiser.

- C'est peut-être un peu cruel, nuança Hermione.

Tom estima peu prudent de faire une remarque sur les tendances Serpentard de la Poufsouffle, aussi garda-t-il le silence.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui es venue au bras de McLaggen ! Je t'assure qu'à côté, un ours en rut est plus courtois.

Tom aperçut la touffe blonde de Justin qui parlait avec son énergie habituelle, battant l'air par de grands mouvements de bras. Face à lui, Théodore écoutait ou faisait semblant d'écouter, stoïque, sous le regard amusé de Tracey Davis et celui, plus admiratif, de Morag MacDougal. Susan le vit également. Elle se laissa aller à un sourire carnassier.

- D'après Megan, Justin serait intéressé par Morag et réciproquement.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'étendre plus avant sa pensée car McLaggen arrivait, encadré par Marcus Belby et Stephen Cornfoot, chacun des deux étant accompagnés par leur cavalière. A l'instar de Susan, McLaggen vibrait de colère. Il évita toutefois le regard de Tom, le souvenir de leur dernière confrontation étant encore cuisant. McLaggen se planta devant Susan, la dominant de toute sa carrure massive.

- Slughorn veut me présenter à Bernd Broadmoor, le capitaine des Faucons de Falmouth.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, répliqua Susan.

La mâchoire carrée de McLaggen se contracta.

- Je ne peux pas décemment me présenter devant lui sans cavalière.

- Il fallait y penser avant de tenter de m'embrasser, répliqua Susan.

Elle tourna des talons avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner de lui. McLaggen lui attrapa le bras.

- Lâche-la ! siffla Tom d'une voix basse, lourde de menace.

Instinctivement, il laissa la magie couler en lui. Sans libérer Susan de son étau, McLaggen reporta son attention sur Tom, dédaigneux.

- Ou quoi ? Ici tu ne peux rien contre moi. A moins que tu ne veuilles que ton cher Slughorn ne voie son élève préféré comme un…

- C'est bon, je viens, coupa Susan en dégageant son bras d'un mouvement sec en lançant à Tom un regard pour le dissuader d'intervenir.

Une lueur de satisfaction brilla dans les yeux de McLaggen.

- Mais, poursuivit-elle, je t'assure, Cormac, qu'au moindre geste déplacé de ta part, je ferai un scandale tel que Poudlard ne sera pas près de l'oublier.

Impuissant Tom les regarda s'éloigner, McLaggen traînant Susan comme un trophée, pour finalement disparaître dans la foule dense qui s'était rassemblée dans le bureau de Slughorn. La colère l'étreignit alors que la magie palpitait à ses tempes. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Soudain la nausée le saisit alors que des réminiscences le submergeaient par vagues cruelles. Son pendentif se remit à trembler. Le passé et le présent se superposaient dans une valse vertigineuse. L'opale triangulaire se réchauffait. La tête de McLaggen se métamorphosait en la face bestiale de Brus Bergsonn. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus cuisante sur sa poitrine. Le visage d'Emily Maitland s'invita sur celui de Susan Bones. Une véritable brûlure oppressait ses poumons. Tout tournoyait autour de lui, alternant tantôt les décors fastueux du bureau de Slughorn, tantôt les murs glacials de l'orphelinat, avec quelques excursions dans la bibliothèque. Était-ce Cutter, était-ce Voltura ? Étouffé par la douleur qui irradiait de son pendentif, Tom n'aurait su dire.

- Ça va ? demanda la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

Ou bien était-ce Callidora ?

- Oui, répondit Tom d'une voix pâteuse.

Sa main serrait son médaillon qui vibrait comme jamais. A peine sentait-il les petits coins effilés s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Le monde devenait plus distant, enveloppé dans une brume ténébreuse et glaciale. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'Hermione l'entraînait à l'écart, de la voix inquiète de Vector qui les interpellait et finalement qui les enjoignait de la suivre dans son bureau. Les couloirs de pierres froides sur lesquelles se répercutaient les bruits distants de leur pas remplacèrent l'atmosphère confinée de la soirée. Tom errait dans le noir le plus total, uniquement guidé, soutenu, par Hermione et Harry qui s'était joint à eux à un moment donné. Tom aurait été bien en peine de dire quand. Il y eut le grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvrait, l'odeur douce de l'aubépine l'assaillit. On l'assit sur une chaise. Vector demanda à Harry de maintenir le contact avec Tom.

- Tom, écoutez-moi, c'est très important. Vous devez vous couper momentanément de la magie et oublier le passer.

Oublier le passé ? Tom ne le voulait pas. Encore une fois, il réanima le souvenir d'Emily Maitland, de son sourire joyeux alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc bordé d'arbres aux petites fleurs blanches.

- Concentrez-vous sur le présent. Vous trouvez dans mon bureau. Écoutez ma voix. Sentez le contact de la main de Harry sur votre épaule.

Non ! Ce n'était pas son époque, son milieu ! Il voulait retourner chez lui. Juste rentrez chez lui, avec les mœurs dans lesquelles il avait grandi, l'entourage auquel il s'était habitué.

- Harry, parlez-lui et aidez-moi à la maintenir pendant que je lui retire son pendentif. Vous aussi Hermione.

Tom se débattit autant que ses faibles forces le lui permettaient mais ils l'immobilisaient impitoyablement. Harry parlait en Fourchelang de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, décrivant dans le détail la pièce, avec ces diagrammes, ces représentations, ces instrumentations. Peu à peu, la lumière revenait, les contours devenaient plus distincts. Les mains froides de Vector dénouaient la cordelette en cuir qui soutenait l'opale. Emily Maitland se faisait plus distante, plus fantomatique. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il s'accrochait à son pendentif, toujours enserré dans sa main. Un à un, on écarta ses doigts. Finalement, il lui échappa.

- Non… Non… rendez-le moi !

- Il était en train de vous tuer.

- Non ! Il me ramenait chez moi.

Vector le fixa d'un air grave. A présent, Tom distinguait ses traits avec une netteté qui lui serra le cœur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre en 1942. C'est impossible.

- Pourtant j'ai bien quitté cette époque pour me retrouver ici !

- Non. Cela aussi, c'est impossible.

Choqué, estomaqué, Tom fixait Vector avec incrédulité. Celle-ci se releva et se rendit à son bureau d'où elle sortit d'un tiroir, une pomme.

- J'ignore encore ce qui a pu se produire. Pour l'instant, je n'en suis qu'à des suppositions, mais ces suppositions sont de plus en plus tangibles. A présent, mangez cette pomme. Ce fruit a bien plus de propriété qu'on ne le soupçonne. Mangez-le et écoutez-moi bien attentivement. Écoutez-moi tous les trois. Ce que je vais vous révéler ne doit être répété à personne, et surtout pas au professeur Dumbledore. Oui, Harry, vous avez bien entendu. Pour certaines choses et ce pendentif en fait partie, on ne peut lui faire confiance. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais les enjeux sont trop grands pour prendre un tel risque. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais sur ce pendentif, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, uniquement ce que mes parents ont accepté de me dire. Mais je crois qu'il est plus dangereux de vous tenir dans l'ignorance que de vous révéler mes maigres connaissances. Cette opale est très ancienne et l'emblème des Reliques de la Mort n'y était pas gravé initialement. Seule l'autre face l'était.

Elle se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

- Le signe de vous voyez est lié au conte des Trois Tisseuses. La légende prétend qu'il s'agit de trois sœurs qui unirent leur pouvoir et cette union se cristallisa sur cette opale. Ces trois sœurs se faisait appeler la Vie ou la Vengeance pour la plus jeune, la plus impulsive.

Vector traça un alpha sur l'angle gauche de la base du triangle.

- La seconde qui était également la plus sage, se faisait appeler le Sort.

La plume d'oie esquissa un zêta sur l'angle droit de la base du triangle.

- Quant à l'aînée, était la plus aimante envers les hommes, se faisait appeler la Mort.

Un oméga sous l'angle du sommet.

- La naissance, le destin et la mort, les trois sœurs qui régissent la vie des hommes, conclut Vector. On les appelle parfois les Parques, les Nornes ou les Moires. J'ignore ce qui est réel ou inventé dans leur légende. Cependant, il est possible de reprendre l'image de la tapisserie que tissent les Moires. Parfois, un fil s'égare hors de la tapisserie avant d'y retourner bien des nœuds plus loin. Je crois que le pendentif a cette capacité. Il s'est détaché de la tapisserie en 1942, s'y est rattaché en 1996 et vous avec. Cependant, cette attache est fragile et risque de se briser si vous n'y prenez garde, si vous vous laissez aveugler par le passé tout en vous fondant dans la magie à la manière d'un ixil.

- Je pense souvent au passé, répliqua Tom l'estomac noué.

- Peut-être pas avec autant d'intensité, en étant aussi proche de la magie. Très rares sont les sorciers qui présentent une telle aptitude ixilis. C'est un véritable don que vous avez, Tom, et je comprend que vous vouliez le développer. Cependant, gardez à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'un don à double tranchant et que Voldemort l'a peut-être négligé pour une bonne raison.

- Ah oui ? renifla Tom. Pourtant, j'ai bien réfléchis à la question, à savoir pourquoi il l'avait abandonné, mais aussi à ce que j'avais ressenti à son contact. Et j'ai senti que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, qu'il était comme meurtri au plus profond de son âme. C'était comme une blessure qu'il se serait imposé à lui-même pour gagner je ne sais pas... plus de pouvoir peut-être. Les forces du mal l'imprégnait profondément, c'était certain. Je me trompe ?

Il s'aperçut que Harry à ses côtés s'était légèrement tendu et que la main d'Hermione se crispait sur son bras. Quant à Vector, elle le dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Impressionnant... En effet, cela a un lien avec un acte d'une extrême noirceur qu'il s'est infligé à lui-même pour acquérir plus de pouvoir, même si cela impliquait le sacrifice de la magie sans baguette : cet art qui nécessite de se fondre profondément dans le Nisir et de domestiquer ses émotions. À ma connaissance, seule une autre personne avait pu le diagnostiquer avec tant d'acuité : Christabel Cutter. Elle aussi possède des aptitudes ixilis prononcées.

Vector soupira. Elle se tourna légèrement et son regard s'égara sur les hyperboles spectrales.

- Je la connais bien... je l'ai adoptée alors qu'elle n'avait pas huit ans.

Un ange passa. Vector reporta son attention sur Tom.

- Méfiez-vous d'elle. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, mais elle conçoit une haine particulière pour les Mages Noirs et ces derniers temps, elle est obsédée par l'idée d'affronter Voldemort en duel. Je crains que tôt ou tard, elle ne commette un acte irréfléchi.

Comme provoquer Voldemort en duel ?

- Sait-elle qui je suis ?

- Si elle ne le sait pas déjà, elle ne tardera pas à l'apprendre. Elle ne s'en prendra pas à vous pour autant, rassurez-vous.

- Et vous, comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

Vector esquissa un sourire songeur.

- J'ai une mère bien informée, éluda-t-elle. Pour en revenir à votre pendentif... Sa véritable nature jalousement gardée par quelques initiés tandis que les autres sont trop effrayés pour prendre le risque de le révéler aux profanes. Pour avoir moi-même chercher dans la bibliothèque et même dans la Réserve, je peux vous assurer que vous n'y trouverez rien. On prétend que de nombreux mages, la plupart du temps, des mages noirs, ont recherché son pouvoir. Parmi ceux-ci, le plus inquiétant de tous est sans doute l'Alchimiste des Ombres vaincu en 1953. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que ce pendentif possède un terrible pouvoir par essence. Grindelwald l'a par la suite imprégné de sa magie, le rendant plus dangereux encore.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie à face à Voldemort ! Il ne m'a pas été confié sans raison...

Telle était la certitude de Tom. Même s'il était dangereux, Emily avait eu des motifs importants pour agir ainsi. Tom refusait de douter d'elle.

- Rendez-le-moi. C'est à moi d'en être le porteur.

Après quelques instants de réflexion qui lui semblèrent être des siècles, Vector opina. Elle lui tendit le pendentif. Un véritable soulagement envahit Tom lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'opale si pure, si familière. Il s'empressa de le nouer à son cou.

- $Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent$, siffla Harry.

- Par correction pour vous je suppose que je dois vous préciser que je suis Fourchelang, soupira Vector. Je suppose également que je dois ajouter Christabel à la liste des Fourchelang. Je la connais bien et elle n'aura pas la délicatesse de vous prévenir.

Harry garda le silence.

- Et puisque je suis dans les mises en garde… il est effectivement peu prudent de conserver l'opale en permanence sur vous. Je vous conseille de l'ôter au moins pour dormir.

Malgré les avertissements de Vector, de retour au dortoir, il fallut que Harry menaçât Tom de tout révéler à Dumbledore pour qu'il acceptât enfin de se séparer de son pendentif pour la nuit. Tom s'exécuta alors avec beaucoup de réticences. Pour la nuit seulement. Il lui semblait qu'en ôtant l'opale que lui avait confié Emily, il se défaisait d'une partie de lui-même. Il n'avait alors plus qu'une envie : la reprendre.

Au milieu de la nuit, peinant à trouver le sommeil, Tom observa l'opale à la lueur pâle de la lune. Entre ses longs doigts, elle pulsait d'une agréable chaleur. L'espace d'un instant, Tom crut voir un reflet rougeoyant parcourir la surface du pendentif. Une illusion ? Et cette voix de braise si lointaine qui chuchotait à son oreille, était-ce également une illusion ?

Tom n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions : le sommeil venait de le happer.

En dépit du mal de crâne qui l'assommait, Tom se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Le ciel était encore obscur, sans la moindre trace de clarté laissant présager d'une aube nouvelle. Les respirations plus ou moins sonores allant du simple souffle au ronflement sonore. Tom se retourna sous ses couvertures, le sommeil le fuyant désespérément. Les vacances débutaient ce matin même. Habituellement, il était y assez indifférent. Son quotidien devenait simplement un peu plus calme et il avait plus le loisir de se consacrer à ses grimoires en dépit des irritantes décorations de noël et des sapins qui pullulaient un peu partout. Cette fois-ci cependant, il appréhendait un peu la solitude qu'il appréciait tant d'ordinaire.

Tom se retourna encore, rageur devant sa propre faiblesse. Il n'avait pas besoin de Harry, pas plus que de Hermione. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin ! Il se suffisait à lui-même ! Et puis, Susan et Théodore resteraient à Poudlard le temps des vacances de noël. Susan… son estomac se contracta en repensant à sa confrontation avec McLaggen. N'y tenant plus, harcelé par une inquiétude nouvelle, Tom attrapa le roman moldu que Dean Thomas lui avait donné alors qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et entreprit de reprendre sa lecture pour chasser tout cela de son esprit. Emporté par le flot des devoirs, Tom n'avait que très peu progresser dans l'intrigue et les stupides estomacs sur pattes que sont les hobbits s'apprêtaient tout juste à quitter la comté.

A son plus grand soulagement, alors qu'il descendait à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner, quelques heures plus tard, Tom croisa Susan qui l'accueillit d'un sourire serein.

- Tu as une mine épouvantable, commenta-t-elle critique face aux grosses cernes qui mangeaient les joues de Tom.

Celui-ci n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre. La main d'Hermione se serra autour de son bras.

- Heureusement, il a les vacances pour se reposer, répondit-elle en dévisageant Susan d'un air de moins en moins amicale.

Sans plus d'explication, elle entraîna Tom à la table des Gryffondor où Ron embrassait goulûment Lavande, avec tant d'enthousiaste que l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient vécu séparés pendant au moins cinq minutes. Hermione se figea. Tom eut un mauvais pressentiment. Avant qu'il n'eût analysé les indices dont il disposait, Hermione lui faisait face, passait ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirait contre elle et l'embrassait. Stupéfait, Tom demeura quelques instants sans réaction. Puis, à mesure que ses lèvres effleuraient celle d'Hermione, que l'odeur de ses cheveux imprégnait son esprit, il se surprit à repenser au passé. Encore. Au chaste baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avec Emily Maitland, juste avant son départ pour sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il lui rendit le baiser.

Ce souvenir le hantait encore alors qu'il accompagnait Hermione au bureau de McGonagall d'où elle partirait chez ses parents par le réseau de cheminettes. Le ministère avait établi une connexion exceptionnelle pour permettre aux élèves de se rendre rapidement et en toute sécurité chez leurs parents. Sous le regard ironique de McLaggen qui leur passa devant, Tom et Hermione échangèrent un baiser. L'adolescent des années 40 tentait de se remémorer l'odeur tendre et florale d'Emily.

- Tu m'écriras ? demanda Hermione.

- Je euh… oui.

Encore perdu par le nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation, Tom n'avait rien d'autre à répondre. A part peut-être par une autre question. Question qu'il n'eut pas à poser.

- Je me renseignerai sur ce qui est arrivé à Emily, promit Hermione.

Il y avait un peu de tristesse dans sa voix, mais Tom ne la releva pas, soudain nerveux, redoutant ce qu'il apprendrait à la rentrée. Hermione, les bras enserrant la taille de Tom, se lovant tout contre lui, vola un dernier baiser qui dura plus longtemps. L'arrivée de Ron n'y était certainement pas étrangère.

- Bonnes vacances, lui souhaita-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Euh… toi aussi, bredouilla Tom.

Il se sentait horriblement maladroit. Si habituellement, il prenait un malin plaisir à charmer son entourage et à séduire les filles de Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'elles se pâmassent, écarlates dès lors qu'il leur adressait la parole, il s'était toujours cantonné à cette première étape. Jamais, il n'avait débuté une véritable relation, rabrouant avec une acidité blessante, les demoiselles qui osaient se montrer trop entreprenantes avec lui. Du moins était-ce le cas en 1942 où les mœurs n'étaient pas aussi décadentes qu'en 1996. A présent, il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir et rêvait de prendre ses jambes à son coup, comme un ridicule Poufsouffle. Sitôt libéré de la présence d'Hermione, il rajusta sa sacoche sur son épaule et prit la direction de la bibliothèque en essayant de ne pas réfléchir aux problèmes d'adolescent qu'il rencontrait.

Dans sa poche, sa main effleura la carte de tarot que Vector lui avait donné. Un moyen de la contacter en cas de besoin, avait-elle précisé. À la différence de Rogue ou Dumbledore, Vector avait une vie en dehors de l'école et profitait des vacances de noël pour rejoindre sa famille.

Quant à savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi et si Tom pouvait lui faire confiance, la question demeurait entière. Tout comme la place grandissante que prenaient les pommes dans son quotidien. Des recherches s'imposaient.

Tom croisa Cutter qui lui jeta un regard impénétrable. Ces vacances ne s'annonçaient guère reposantes.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais. Beaucoup d'entre vous (à commencer par moi), ne sont pas fan des romances HGTJ. Oui, je sais, c'est horrible. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mes personnages ne m'obéissent pas. Ça, est aussi que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un gamin sorte dès la première fois et uniquement avec l'amour de sa vie. Dans la vraie vie des années 90, les couples adolescents se font et se défont. Alors laissons-les un peu découvrir un peu la vie avant de les coller définitivement avec la personne qui les poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, non ? Il faut vivre un peu. Et comme disais Homer Simpson (je suis fière de ma référence) : le mariage est un cercueil et chacun des enfants est un clou qui le ferme. C'est fou ce que c'est romantique ^^

Bref, la suite est prévue pour dans deux semaines.

En attendant, **je cherche une beta pour corriger une autre fic, en préparation pour l'instant, le Talisman Atlante**. Rating T qui n'est pas là pour faire joli (j'hésite à la mettre en M, c'est dire !)


	12. L'ironie du sort

Presque à l'heure... hem hem... Oui, bon, en ce moment, c'est un peu la course... hem, certains remarqueront que je suis également passée en silence radio côté mail/MP... oui, bon, je vais répondre... euh, ce week-end. Désolée -_-'

**Résumé :** Tom sort avec Hermione. Il a aussi fait un malaise à la soirée de Slughorn et Vector l'a sauvé avec des pommes. Elle le met en garde contre son pendentif qui serait lié à trois soeurs : la vie, le destin et la mort, mais aussi contre Chris Cutter, sa fille adoptive. Vector et Cutter sont toutes deux Fourchelang (et oui, j'ai réfléchi au pourquoi du comment). Mise en garde contre Dumbledore.

Le trio est absent de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël (comme dans HP6).

Tom veut utiliser les Poufsoufle comme espions (pas comme dans HP6)

Bref, oui, ce chapitre est long... et pourtant, j'ai fait du ménage ! j'ai coupé sauvagement en tout plein d'endroit, j'ai enlevé près de 1000 mots...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : L'ironie de sortUn noël glacial**

Une petite routine s'installa dès les premiers jours des vacances de Noël. Assez tôt dans la matinée, Susan, Théodore et Tom se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle désormais décorée aux couleurs de noël mélangeant le rouge et le vert, l'or et l'argent, avec des goûts pour le moins douteux. Sans accorder d'attention à Malefoy également resté pour les vacances (Tom se souvenait vaguement que Harry lui avait demandé de le tenir à l'œil), ils déjeunaient en vitesse avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour terminer leurs devoirs. Tom jugeait qu'il avait une bonne équipe de travail. En dehors de l'arithmancie où il éprouvait encore quelques difficultés, de l'histoire de la magie et des runes où Susan excellait particulièrement, Tom était le meilleur. Naturellement. Il appréciait donc de retrouver sa situation de supériorité en les aidant. Comme la Poufsouffle et le Serpentard avaient tous deux un esprit vif, les explications ne représentaient pas une épreuve trop laborieuse.

Ce matin-là, Tom était particulièrement de bonne humeur, sans qu'il parvînt à en déterminer la raison. Peut-être avait-rêvé de quelques scènes particulièrement agréables (lui en maître du monde et immortel par exemple). Mâchant machinalement un toast couvert d'une épaisse couche de beurre, Tom ne vit que tard la petite boule de plumes cendrées qui se posa devant lui, menaçant dangereusement son chocolat. Tom voulut chasser l'animal mais celui-ci répliqua de méchants coups de bec, ce qui fit rire Susan.

- Je crois qu'il a une lettre pour toi, dit-elle sans se formaliser du regard noir que lui envoya l'héritier de Serpentard.

Tom vit alors le petit rouleau de parchemin accrocher à la patte de la hulotte. Une lettre… pour lui ? Son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu la moindre lettre, ni dans le présent, ni dans le passé, ni à Poudlard, ni à l'orphelinat. C'était bien la toute première fois. Tom hésitait alors entre le ravissement et la méfiance, la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Avec une étrange crainte révérencieuse, il fixa, parfaitement indécis, le petit volatile.

- Je crois que tu ne crains rien, glissa Susan. Le Ministère surveille notre courrier.

Harry avait critiqué cette énième atteinte à la vie privée. Tom inspira puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, détacha le rouleau de parchemin. Il reconnut l'écriture ronde et policée d'Hermione. Le soulagement détendit ses épaules alors même qu'une chaleur nouvelle se répandait dans son ventre tel un flot de papillons de feu. La chaleur gagna ses joues alors qu'il parcourait la lettre. C'était assez embarrassant, surtout en subissant le regard inquisiteur de Susan.

- A toi aussi, elle te demande de répondre ? soupira Théodore à ses côtés qui tenait entre ses mains une lettre de Tracey Davis.

Tom avait entendu dire que l'issue de la soirée avait été assez heureuse pour Théodore et Tracey.

- Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous plaindre les garçons, grommela Susan. Et vous feriez mieux de leur répondre avant de reprendre la Défense contre les forces du Mal, ou je crois bien que vous allez le repousser indéfiniment.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel alors que Tom restait dans l'expectative. Cette situation était bien étrange pour lui, habitué à sa solitude et à ce qu'on l'y laissât. Les autres élèves de Serpentard ne s'étaient jamais réellement intéressés à lui. Il les fascinait, bien sûr, et même les intimidait. Tom maintenait toujours autour de lui une certaine froideur qui dissuadait que l'on s'occupât de lui. Et cela lui convenait. Même s'il était réticent à l'admettre, il craignait que derrière ce masque, on découvrît les dernières traces de faiblesse qu'il œuvrait à chasser. A présent, Tom se sentait un peu perdu.

En bout de table, deux Serdaigle de troisième année froncèrent des sourcils en parcourant la Gazette.

Toujours absorbé par ses pensées, il suivit Susan et Théodore dans les couloirs qui menaient à la bibliothèque. Au détour d'un escalier, ils découvrirent Tonks et Cutter en pleine conversation et visiblement préoccupées. Les deux Aurors se turent à leur arrivée. Tom, cruellement ramené à la réalité, se demanda s'il avait bel et bien entendu prononcer le nom d'une ancienne Schattenalter. Eleusis Gaunt. Cutter jeta un regard inquiétant à Tom. Ce fut tout. Ils poursuivirent dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à la bibliothèque où ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, derrière le rayon de rune, face à une fenêtre donnant une vue magnifique sur les montagnes enneigées. Comme de coutume, Tom jeta un assurditio sur Madame Pince.

Ils se mirent rapidement au travail, ou plutôt Tom et Théodore furent forcés d'écrire leur lettre respective, sur la surveillance sévère de Susan. Mais aussi avec ses conseils. Après une telle épreuve, les deux adolescents accueillirent donc avec un certain soulagement le devoir extrêmement compliqué et particulièrement sadique de défense que leur avait infligé Rogue pour les vacances. De l'avis de Théodore, Rogue et Vector étaient en pleine compétition pour gâcher les vacances de leurs chers élèves.

- Faut croire que c'est une caractéristique des professeurs qui sont passés par Serpentard, grommela Tom listant les règles à suivre en cas d'attaque d'inferi.

_Règle numéro 1 : avoir une bonne condition physique. La fuite, face à une horde de mort-vivants, est toujours la meilleure alternative._

- Pfff, voilà bien un préjugé de Gryffondor, grommela Théodore.

Ce qui naturellement, vexa profondément l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas un préjugé, c'est de l'observation. Tu as regardé le devoir que nous a donné Slughorn ?

Pour toute réponse, Théodore sortit de son sac son cours de potion. Les sourcils froncés, il lut la consigne, la relut. Pendant ce temps, Tom ajoutait une nouvelle règle de survie à sa liste.

_Règle numéro 2 : toujours doubler son coup pour s'assurer que le mort-vivant est définitivement mort._

- C'est du sadisme à l'état pur !

- J'ai toutes les réponses dans le livre du Prince, le rassura Tom.

Au cours de toutes ces heures passées à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Susan, Théodore et Justin, Tom avait fini par leur apprendre l'existence du manuel scolaire aux milles et une remarques particulièrement utiles.

- À ce sujet, ils sont au courant que tu utilises les affaires scolaires de Rogue ? demanda Susan.

Par « ils », elle entendait naturellement, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Comme souvent, Susan était la première personne informée.

- Harry le sait. Pas Hermione, elle nous le confisquerait si elle l'apprenait. Harry estime que c'est une preuve de plus que Rogue est un Mangemort.

- Bof, Bellatrix dirait que c'est une preuve de plus que Rogue appartient à l'Ordre et qu'il l'a sciemment mis entre tes mains pour que tu apprennes des sorts, nuança Théodore qui s'y connaissait en Mangemort.

- Je me demande si Rogue lui-même sait à quel camps il appartient, soupira Susan. Enfin, il nous est bien utile ce livre... En revanche, c'est assez hasardeux de garder un tel secret envers Hermione maintenant que tu sors avec elle.

C'était tout autant hasardeux de lui révéler que depuis le début de l'année, Tom utilisait le manuel d'un professeur honnis et sulfureux, contenant de nombreuses formules de magie noire et surtout des indications précieuses pour les cours de potion. Tom trichait donc, ce qui était impardonnable selon les valeurs d'Hermione.

_Règle numéro 17 : ne soyez pas un héros. Les héros prennent des risques inconsidérés et sont souvent les premiers à mourir (de manière partielle ou définitive)._

- Je me demande ce que te veut cette Cutter, grommela soudain Susan en changeant complètement de sujet.

Ou alors elle cherchait désespérément un motif de procrastination pour fuir le devoir de Rogue.

- On devrait vraiment chercher à en apprendre plus à son sujet.

Harry avait laissé à la Poufsouffle quelques consignes pour les vacances de noël, que lui-même passait chez les Weasley, comme enquêter, surveiller Malefoy et veiller sur Tom à cause de son opale. Tom jugeait cela particulièrement agaçant, avec la désagréable impression d'être traité comme un enfant. Susan avait été entretenue à moitié dans la confidence, avec pour seule information que le pendentif que Tom portait en permanence dans la journée, n'acceptant de s'en séparer que pour la nuit (et encore, il le plaçait sous son oreiller), pouvait se révéler dangereux.

- On pourrait interroger Tonks, proposa Susan. Elles étaient dans la même année, même si Tonks était à Poufsouffle.

- Euh… je suis là, rappela Théodore en montrant ostensiblement sa cravate verte et argent.

Susan balaya l'objection.

- Si Face-de-Serpent te pose des questions, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu nous espionnais. De toute façon, je doute honnêtement que l'on apprenne des choses qu'il ne sache pas déjà. Quant à Tonks, tu n'as rien à craindre, elle est très gentille.

Encore une fois, Tom s'étonna de voir que c'était Théodore qui portait le vert et argent et Susan le jaune et noir. Théodore obtempéra, pas plus enthousiaste que Tom lorsque l'on parlait de mener une enquête, ce qu'il qualifiait d'attitude de Gryffondor. Les deux garçons traînèrent donc des pieds pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Carte du maraudeur en main que Harry avait confiée à Tom -preuve qu'il avait su infiltré au mieux le commandement de l'AD-, ils retrouvèrent Tonks qui patrouillait dans un couloir du troisième étage, sous une tapisserie représentant une mantichore combattant une chasseuse de monstre aux yeux indigos. En dépit de son air de chien battu et de ses cheveux gris souris, l'Auror les accueillit avec un sourire.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- C'est euh... commença Susan avec hésitation. C'est assez délicat. Il serait préférable...

La jeune fille chercha ses mots tout en se triturant les mains.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous en parlions dans une salle.

Intriguée, Tonks désigna une salle de classe inoccupée en ces temps de vacances. Entrant les derniers, les garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Tom était écœuré de voir avec quelle facilité Susan jouait la comédie. Pire encore, c'était elle qui avait décidé de venir ici ! Le contact des Gryffondor le ramollissait donc d'une manière inquiétante. Tom ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une Poufsouffle se comporter plus en Serpentard que lui-même ! Théodore, lui, haussa des épaules avec résignation.

- Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Cutter... Elle semble accorder une attention particulière à Tom.

Tom prit un air ennuyé le plus innocente qui fût. Tonks ne se douta de rien, car elle répondit, embarrassée :

- Je crois que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est produit dans la Forêt Interdite. Chris est obsédée par Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle veut à tout prix l'affronter en duel. Curieusement, Vous-Savez-Qui s'est défilé à chaque fois.

- Elle doit être très puissante, non ?

- Oh oui ! Quand on était à Poudlard, il n'y avait qu'Ada Vector pour lui tenir tête en duel.

- Ada Vector ? releva Tom avec surprise. Est-elle liée au professeur Vector ?

- C'est sa fille. Ce qui est assez amusant, c'est que Vector avait par ailleurs adopté Chris. Je crois qu'elle avait sept ou huit ans. Mais malgré son sale caractère, Chris s'est très bien entendu avec Ada. C'était même assez étrange de les voir à Poudlard, Chris à Gryffondor, Ada à Serpentard, mais toutes deux prêtes à tomber sur le premier qui oserait s'en prendre à Évariste, le petit frère d'Ada. Très charmant, mais qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Il était à Poufsouffle.

- Oui, il me semble me souvenir de lui, dit Susan en fronçant des sourcils. Il était en septième année lorsque j'étais en troisième. Très mignon. Plus d'une fille a tenté sa chance auprès de lui... Mais il n'était pas très abordable, il fuyait les filles trop entreprenantes. Un peu comme toi, Tom.

Les joues soudain échauffées, Tom lança à Susan un regard à faire pâlir d'envie un basilic.

- Pour en revenir à Cutter, reprit Susan d'un ton un peu anxieux. Il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle ?

Magnifique recentrage de la conversation qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons.

- De Chris ? dit Tonks surprise alors même que ses yeux accrochaient le vert et argent que portait Théodore. Elle n'est dangereuse que pour elle-même ou pour les mages noirs. Et je ne crois pas que vous soyez des mages no...

L'Auror se tut soudain, comme si sa langue venait de la brûler. Son regard s'attarda sur Tom.

- Je crois que j'ai répondu à votre question, s'empressa d'ajouter Tonks mal à l'aise. Je vais vous laisser.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Susan lança un regard intrigué à Tom tout en s'asseyant sur une des innombrables chaises de la salle de classe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit pour la faire fuir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- On se le demande... ricana Théodore.

Toujours en retrait et de méchante humeur, il les dardait d'un regard furieux.

- C'est votre nouveau jeu ? Me montrer à quel point je ne suis pas digne de Serpentard ?

La gentillesse un peu rêveuse qui l'animait habituellement avait été chassée par une colère glaciale.

- Vous vouliez que je sache à quel point vous seriez mieux que moi à Serpentard ? Vous qui êtes si manipulateurs, si rusés ?

- On n'a jamais voulu te blesser, dit Susan avec une douceur qui cherchait à camoufler son propre agacement. Ce n'était que pour obtenir quelques renseignements...

- Et vous avez magnifiquement réussi ! Vous l'avez cuisinée comme des Serpentard alors qu'elle ne se méfiait pas plus de moi que du dernier des Poufsouffle ! De moi, le fils de Mangemort emprisonné à Azkaban.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! répliqua Susan les nerfs soudain à vif.

Sous l'émotion, elle avait bondit de sa chaise. Théodore demeura stoïque, dévisagea tour à tour le Gryffondor (qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène) et la Poufsouffle.

- Au contraire, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle et je lui ai demandé Serpentard.

Susan garda le silence, assumé par l'aveu. Théodore tourna des talons.

- Je vous laisse entre vrais Serpentard.

- Tom n'est pas un Serpentard ! Il a même fait apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor.

Tom fut soudain assaillit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Mais avant qu'il n'eût dévié la conversation, Théodore dit, la poignée de porte en main :

- Je crois que tu es loin de te douter de l'identité de Tom.

Et après avoir jeter cette huile sur le feu, Théodore sortit, laissant une Susan complètement stupéfaite et un Tom particulièrement inquiet. L'ancien Serpentard fixa ses longues et fines mains qu'il triturait nerveusement. Rapidement, il prit un décision et se mit en marche.

- _Caloporta !_ s'écria Susan alors que Tom s'apprêtait à actionner la poignée.

Il fit volte-face, la baguette sortie. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? De quelle droit osait-elle le dévisageait avec une telle fureur ? Et surtout, pourquoi, lui, la version adolescente de Lord Voldemort était effrayé alors qu'il aurait pu aisément la vaincre en duel ?

- Maintenant, dis-moi qui tu es, siffla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre !

Tom était complètement décontenancé, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il devait dire pour effacer cet incident de la mémoire de Susan. Effacer... _Oubliette ?_ Tom s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il approuvait de vives réticences à soumettre Susan à un tel sort. Pourquoi cette impression de tomber dans un gouffre ? Si Susan lui importait peu, pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait à l'idée terrible de perdre sa confiance et son soutien ? Il était Tom Riddle, il n'avait besoin d'aucun soutien !

- Tom Temple, répond moi !

Non, il était désormais Tom Temple et il appréciait Susan. Soudain désarçonné par cette prise de conscience, Tom crut que le monde toute entier vacillait. De nouveau, il fit volte-face avec la ferme intention de fuir les jugements de Susan. De fuir aussi ce qu'il était capable de lui faire si sa colère venait à le submerger. En vérité, Tom était avant tout effrayé par lui-même.

- _Alo..._

_- Experlliamus !_

Instinctivement, alors même que sa baguette lui échappait des doigts, Tom appela à lui sa magie, se fondit dans son étreinte rassurante de toute la force de sa peur. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe terrifiant. Une triviale poussée de magie. Il avait perdu le contrôle, tout simplement.

Avec horreur, Tom vit Susan s'élevait dans les airs, soufflée par sa puissance. Elle traversait la pièce... elle allait s'écraser contre le mur de pierre ! Non !

Elle ne le percuta pas. Susan ouvrit de grand yeux lorsqu'un coussin d'air amorti le choc pour la déposer doucement au sol où elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Une vague de soulagement envahit Tom. Ce ne fut que de courte durée. Susan reprenait ses esprits !

- Reste ! lança-t-elle alors que Tom s'apprêtait à fuir.

- Je ne peux pas !

Nauséeux, il lui semblait que ses jambes ne tarderaient plus à se dérober sous lui.

- Seulement reste, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce en se relevant.

La colère l'avait quittée mais Susan n'en était que plus effrayante, avec cet air désolé qui poignardait Tom en plein ventre.

- Je suis dangereux !

- Je n'aurais pas dû te lancer de sort, reconnut Susan.

Pourquoi ne se contentait-elle pas de hurler ? Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Pourquoi les Poufsouffle devaient-ils être aussi gentils ?

- J'aurais pu te tuer !

- Mais je suis toujours vivante. J'aurais dû me méfier. Comme un ixil, tes émotions fortes peuvent activer ta magie intrinsèque. Je t'ai agressé, tu t'es défendu. Tu as eu peur pour moi et tu m'as protégée. C'était instinctif, Tom. Tu m'as protégée sans arrière-pensée. Rien que pour cela, je ne crois pas que tu sois un danger pour moi. Alors sache bien que, quoi que tu me dises, je te considérai toujours comme un ami.

Tom la dévisagea, atterré. Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sans frémir ni trembler, tout juste un peu pâle d'avoir traverser la moitié de la salle de classe dans les airs.

- Je suis une Poufsouffle, fidèle avant tout, dit-elle gravement. Harry te fait confiance, Dumbledore t'a accepté dans son établissement. Alors, même si Voldemort est ton grand-père...

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Susan pâlit, oscillant entre l'incrédulité et la panique. Seul l'air franchement embarrassé de Tom lui permit de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, nuança la version adolescente du terrible mage noir.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Susan écouta calmement, après s'être laissée tomber sur une chaise sous le choc de la révélation. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, qui était Tom Riddle, comment il s'était retrouvé projeter en 1996 et l'accueil qu'il avait reçu, il se tut, guettant avec nervosité la réaction de Susan. Il réalisa à quel point il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance. Et son amitié. Pragmatique, Tom songea que c'était encore là un point qui le différenciait de Voldemort. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Donc, reprit Susan d'une voix blanche, Harry sait que tu es… Voldemort. Et Hermione aussi.

- Je ne suis pas Voldemort, insista Tom. Disons que nous avons en commun que nos quinze premières années.

- Mais tu n'as tué personne ?

- Non.

Susan se détendit un peu.

- Et Voldemort dans tout ça ? Il sait ?

- Il en sait probablement plus que moi, oui. Sur les raisons de ma venue, sur mon pendentif, sur cette influence Gryffondor que je ressens depuis que je le porte, sur le lien qui existe avec Grindelwald.

Susan avait repris un peu de contenance et fronçant les sourcils d'une manière tout à faire Hermionnienne, elle tira la Gazette de son journal.

- Grindelwald dis-tu ?

Tom hocha de la tête, sans comprendre autre chose que Susan ne se défiait pas de lui, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

- Ce matin, ils en parlaient dans la Gazette. Il y a eu une évasion à Nurmengard. Une certaine Eleusis Gaunt.

Glacé jusqu'au sang, Tom se laissa à son tour tomber sur une chaise.

- Tu la connais ?

- C'est… une hystérique au service de Grindelwald. Et ma cousine. Enfin la cousine de Voldemort et moi… Harry a dû avoir de sacrés maux de tête ce matin.

- Tu penses que Voldemort est impliqué dans son évasion ? demanda Susan d'une voix douce.

Tom fut touché par les efforts qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour dépasser sa peur. Il évita de croiser son regard cependant.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Eleusis… je ne sais pas comment ça a évolué, mais elle a tenté de me capturer à plusieurs reprises. Je crois qu'elle est d'une puissance à peu près équivalente à Voldemort, mais elle est fidèle à Grindelwald jusqu'à la moelle. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pris le risque de la libérer.

Tom tritura nerveusement son pendentif.

- Et je doute que ce soit un hasard.

De là à imaginer un possible retour de Grindelwald... Une sueur froide glissa le long de l'échine de Tom. Savoir que Voldemort s'opposerait certainement au vieux mage déchu n'était qu'une bien maigre consolation. Susan posa une main sur son épaule, le tirant de ses pensées inquiètes en sursaut.

- Allons chercher Théodore, suggéra-t-elle.

Une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que Susan prenait beaucoup d'initiative ces derniers temps et qu'il n'appréciait pas de s'entendre ainsi dicter ce qu'il devait faire. Ces réflexions furent rapidement chassées de son esprit. Une désagréable personne les y attendait dans le couloir.

Nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Cutter dévisageait Tom d'un air victorieux.

- Eh bien... C'est fou ce que l'on peut apprendre en laissant soigneusement traîner ses oreilles.

La phrase avait à peine atteint le cerveau de Tom que déjà Susan bondissait pour se placer devant lui, baguette sortie. Le sourire de Cutter s'étira de manière inquiétante. Quittant son mur, elle s'avança vers Tom alors même qu'une main invisible poussait Susan et l'immobilisait.

- Ainsi j'ai devant moi le double de Voldemort... je m'en doutais...

- Je ne suis pas Voldemort !

Cutter se planta devant Tom. Elle le dépassait encore de quelques centimètres et utilisait cette différence de taille pour l'impressionner. Tom soutint son regard sans ciller. La magie de Cutter l'enveloppa, étudiant chaque particule de son être et bientôt, s'attaqua à son esprit. Tom la repoussa. D'une même pensée, il tenta d'écarter Cutter de son chemin. Elle lui opposa une résistance puissante.

- Impressionnant, constata-t-elle satisfaite. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Chris !

Théodore arrivait à grandes enjambées, une expression sincèrement inquiète sur son visage étroit.

- Laisse-le !

- Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua l'irritante Auror visiblement mécontente de l'intervention extérieure.

- Parce que je te le demande, dit Théodore. Il n'est pas dangereux.

L'ego de Tom se révolta. Néanmoins prudent, il garda le silence.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger.

Cutter obtempéra cependant et quitta le couloir.

- Quelle saleté ! jura Susan dès qu'elle fut libérée du maléfice.

Elle se tourna vivement vers Théodore et s'approcha de lui, baguette sortie, franchement menaçante.

- Tu l'as appelé Chris ? Et d'abord, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Comment sais-tu pour Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ? Répond !

Tom, découvrant qu'une Poufsouffle en colère n'avait rien à envier aux autres maisons, décida d'intervenir. Il attrapa le poignet de Susan et la fixa pour lui signifier de se calmer. Elle opina à contrecoeur, mais au plus grand soulagement de Théodore qui était dans l'inconfortable position d'avoir une baguette appuyant sur la paroi sensible de sa trachée.

- Je vais vous répondre mais pas ici.

Il fut donc décidé de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande.

Arrivés dans le couloir du septième étage, ils découvrirent une petite fille qui fixait le tableau de troll en tutu. Pour une raison que Tom ne s'expliquait pas, elle portait une balance. C'était les vacances. La fillette paniqua en découvrant le trio, laissa tomber sa balance qui émit un fort bruit métallique et s'enfuit en courant. Tom fronça des sourcils. Qu'avait-il de si effrayant ? Ses yeux devenaient-ils rouges ? Chassant ces questions, il passa trois fois devant le mur de la salle sur demande. Rien. Interloqué, il recommença.

- Ça ne sert à rien, soupira Théodore.

Tom s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer.

- Malefoy, comprit Susan.

Harry serait certainement ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais présentement, ça n'arrangeait pas Tom. Il avait besoin d'un lieu paisible pour discuter et loin des oreilles de Cutter. La Chambre des Secrets ? Compte tenu du contexte, très mauvaise idée. Tom se résigna donc à prendre possession d'une autre salle de classe. Il prit le soin de conjurer tous les sortilèges anti-espionnages qu'il connaissait, en espérant qu'ils résisteraient à l'irritante Auror.

- Je suppose que l'on pourra dire que je fais ça pour gagner votre confiance… soupira Théodore. Tout d'abord, si je suis revenu, c'est parce que... hum... une fois calmé, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de vous laissez seuls, avoua Théodore mal à l'aise.

- Bah, Tom a seulement failli me tuer accidentellement, plaisanta Susan devant le regard horrifié des deux garçons. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu as appelé cette saleté « Chris » ?

Le changement de sujet fut accueilli avec soulagement.

- Mon père est son parrain. On se connaît plutôt bien. Je fais partie des rares privilégiés pour qui elle a de l'estime. Au même titre qu'Évariste... eh bien, elle me considère comme un de ses protégés. Mon père s'est un peu intéressé à sa carrière. Je sais qu'à plusieurs reprises, il l'a conseillée. Mais ils se sont disputés, très peu de temps après que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu. Je venais de rentrer de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Je crois que Cutter demandait à mon père de l'aide pour tendre un piège à Voldemort et mon père la traiter d'inconsciente, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Il a aussi dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'accepter son offre de le rejoindre, que Vo... ous-Savez-Qui lui donnerait une place de choix. Mais Cutter… elle déteste vraiment Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils ont commencé à sortir leurs baguettes. Puis Lucius Malefoy est arrivé avec Crabbe et Goyle senior. Ils l'ont menacée… Cependant, elle n'était pas effrayée, au contraire. Elle n'attendait que ça. Mon père est intervenu pour rétablir le calme. Après son départ, mon père était assez furieux. Il disait que les autres s'étaient comportés comme des idiots et il leur a rappelé que le Maître avait ordonné aux Mangemorts de ne pas s'en prendre à elle, qu'il voulait s'en charger lui-même.

- Donc, elle n'est pas Mangemort, résuma Susan. Cependant, Voldemort s'intéresse à elle, autant qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Pourquoi ? L'intérêt que Voldemort lui porte pourrait encore s'expliquer par le fait qu'elle semble redoutablement puissante. Mais pourquoi le hait-elle à ce point ? Je veux dire, beaucoup de sorciers détestent Voldemort. Mais pas comme ça, pas en cherchant la confrontation. C'est comme si elle cherchait une revanche. Une revanche sur quoi ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant lorsque Voldemort a disparu pour la première fois. Je veux dire… même Harry n'est pas autant belliqueux envers lui et pourtant, il a tué ses parents. Même à considérer qu'il a tué ses parents… je ne comprends pas.

Tom opina, l'esprit soudain assailli par une idée qui lui déplaisait fortement. Il conforta cette intuition le lendemain en consultant un récapitulatif des élèves de Poudlard, doté d'un trombinoscope et des dates de naissance. En découvrant le visage de Cutter adolescente et plus encore, sa date de naissance, le 30 septembre 1972, Tom perdit tous ses doutes. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Susan et Théodore fouillaient dans les livres de botanique sur les propriétés des pommes, à quelques tables de là.

- Il est fortement probable que Cutter soit la fille d'Eisenhertz, annonça-t-il dans un murmure. Voldemort a défait Eisenhertz en avril 1972, acquérant ainsi le titre de plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais beaucoup les soupçonnaient de délit d'entente. En fait, le duel qui les avait opposés n'était qu'un leurre pour permettre à Eisenhertz de se faire oublier, probablement parce qu'elle était enceinte. Et la ressemblance est frappante.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Susan dubitative.

Cultivant toujours le mystère et la discrétion, Eisenhertz camouflait son visage dans la plus part de ses apparitions. Très peu de personnes donc, connaissaient ses traits.

- Je l'ai pas mal côtoyé à Poudlard... avant.

Machinalement, Tom joua avec son pendentif. Il se figea.

- Repose ce livre tout de suite ! s'exclama Tom.

Terrifié par l'urgence soudaine qui perçait la voix de Tom, Théodore referma le livre d'un geste sec.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna Susan.

- Je lisais ce livre lorsque je me suis retrouvé projeté dans le futur... je veux dire maintenant.

Soudain très pâle, Théodore considéra avec un effroi nouveau _Les arbres fruitiers aux propriétés remarquables_. Une magnifique vigne à grappe pourpre ornée sa couverture fatiguée par des années d'usage. En 1942, cet ouvrage était flambant neuf.

- C'est ridicule, claqua Susan. Tu t'es retrouvé ici à cause de ton pendentif, le livre n'est qu'un hasard.

Sous l'air horrifié des garçons, Susan se saisit de livre, en parcourut rapidement les pages avant de trouver le chapitre qui l'intéressait. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Tom, elle fronça des sourcils. Et pâlit.

- As-tu lu le paragraphe sur les pommes d'or ?

- J'allais le commencer

- Donc Voldemort l'a probablement lu.

- Probablement, oui... Pourquoi ? Qu'ont-elles de particuliers ?

- Si elles existent, ce dont doute l'auteur, elles auraient le pouvoir de guérir le corps, l'âme et l'esprit. Elles apporteraient également l'immortalité...

Voilà qui se révélait tout à fait intéressant... s'avisant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas la bonne réaction, Tom s'empressa de se racler la gorge et de déclarer :

- Voldemort n'en a pas trouvées. J'ignore comment il a survécu en 1981 ou quelles expériences sur l'immortalité il a pu mener, mais il n'a certainement pas croqué dans une de ses pommes. Il est peut-être puissant, mais ce n'est plus qu'un homme blessé à l'âme mutilée. Quant à son esprit... je doute qu'on puisse le qualifier de sain.

- Peut-être, mais regarde la fontaine en illustration...

Tom fronça des sourcils alors que Théodore étouffait une exclamation. Le Serpentard soudain très blême, attrapa le livre des mains et, sans plus d'explication, l'enfourna dans son sac.

- Il faut qu'on parle dans un endroit sûr, chuchota-t-il à voix très basse. Un endroit où même Dumbledore ne pourra pas nous entendre.

Et comme Malefoy semblait décidé à monopoliser la Salle sur Demande en l'absence de l'AD, ils optèrent pour le viaduc. Le vent glacial qui soulevait des flocons de neiges dans tous les sens invitait plus à s'installer devant un feu crépitant dans une cheminée. Les joues agressées par le froid mordant et les narines douloureuses, Théodore, Susan et Tom sautillaient légèrement sur place pour se réchauffer tout en jetant des sorts anti-espionnage.

Théodore ouvrit le livre de botanique qu'il posa au sol et immobilisa par un sortilège, mais également les contes de Beedle le barde qu'il avait été cherché dans son dortoir. La fontaine qui avait attiré l'attention de Susan était strictement identique à celle qui illustrait le premier conte : _La Fontaine de la bonne fortune_. Un chapelet de runes ornait son rebord et parmi celles-ci, le signe des Reliques de la Mort. Machinalement, Tom tritura son pendentif.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ce geste, dit Théodore d'un ton très grave. Tu ne dois en aucun cas attirer l'attention sur ton pendentif.

Tom le lâcha aussitôt.

- J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement plus tôt, poursuivit Théodore. Je peux voir l'autre face ?

Intrigué, Tom opina et tendit l'opale triangulaire -autant du moins, que la cordelette de cuir le permettait. Théodore tendit la main sitôt que ses doigts effleurèrent la surface, il les retira comme s'il s'était brûlé. Incrédule, il fixa tour à tour Tom et le pendentif.

- Eh bien ? demanda Tom avec impatience.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Susan, tu peux le toucher ?

Sans mot dire, Susan s'exécuta.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a, dit-elle un peu perdue alors que Tom glissait le pendentif sous son pull. Je euh... peut-être m'attire-t-il, mais c'est trop ténu pour que j'en sois certaine.

Les yeux verts de Théodore accrochèrent un les branches griffues d'un chêne malmené par le blizzard.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas demandés comment je savais pour Tom ?

Le sifflement du vent lui répondit.

- Je... Je crois que tu es grand danger, Tom. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort, précisa-t-il. Ou peut-être que si, mais pas de la manière dont on pourrait le croire. Il faudra garder secret ce que je vais te dire. Tu n'iras pas le répéter à Potter… et surtout Dumbledore !

- Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je me méfie profondément de lui aussi, le rassura Tom. Il a tenté de faire de la légilimancie sur moi, figure-toi ! En revanche, pour ce qui est de Harry… Je ne te garantis rien.

- Il ne faut rien lui dire ! Il risque de tout répéter à Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, nous ne lui dirons rien, conclut Susan.

Tom fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas devoir garder le secret devant Harry et il appréciait encore moins de réaliser cela. Mais il ne lui avait toujours pas révéler la tentative de légilimancie de Dumbledore. Il faisait confiance à Potter. Plus que cela, il avait besoin de ses conseils. Tom détestait cela.

- Personne ne doit savoir que j'étais présent le jour où ma mère a été tuée, déclara Théodore d'un ton grave. J'étais caché, ils ne m'ont pas vu. Ils étaient masqués, mais ce n'était pas des Mangemorts. Ils portaient des robes pourpres et l'un d'entre eux étaient très puissant. Il portait une chaîne d'or autour du cou, à laquelle était suspendu le signe des Reliques de la Mort/marque des Trois Tisseuses. Je ne sais rien d'autres sur ces assassins, si ce n'est qu'ils cherchaient ce qu'ils appelaient l'Horcruxe. J'ignore également quels sont les pouvoirs de l'Horcruxe, mais ils doivent être immenses. Mais il s'agit de ton pendentif.

Théodore consulta brièvement Susan du regard qui opina.

- L'an dernier, mon père est devenu plus préoccupé et cela n'avait aucun lien avec le retour de Voldemort, bien au contraire. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de mon père. Sacharis Nott.

- La rumeur courrait qu'il était Schattenalter.

Théodore grimaça légèrement.

- En vérité, il espionnait Grindelwald pour le compte d'un groupuscule de jeunes aventuriers qui se nommaient les Cinq -même s'ils n'ont jamais été cinq. Mon père a rencontré Voldemort juillet 1942 et je sais qu'il a assisté à nombreux de ses... exploits. Le plus remarquable est certainement la chute de l'Alchimiste des Ombres en 1953. Je crois que c'est pour cela que mon père respecte Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui. Je veux dire, ma famille a beaucoup souffert à cause des Mages Noirs et en particulier mon père.

Tom acquiesça alors que deux visages s'imposaient à son esprit. Héliodore était un étrange Gryffondor dans la même année que McGonagal. Par certains côtés, Héliodore rappelait furieusement Justin : toujours dans un état sur-excité, il virevoltait entre les différentes maisons avec une négligence insolente envers les traditionnelles rivalités. Quant à Callidora, elle se remarquait avant tout par sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Elle était à Serpentard pourtant, et d'un an plus jeune que Tom. Tous deux avaient accompagnés Tom en quatrième année lorsqu'il avait infligé son premier revers à un Mage Noir : Grindelwald. Héliodore avait été tué en 1945 par Eleusis Gaunt et Callidora en 1952 par l'Alchimiste des Ombres en personne.

- Mais avec Volde... Vous-Savez-Qui, se reprit Théodore, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Mais je crois que cela a à voir avec ce signe et l'Horcruxe. Mon père sais beaucoup de choses et il m'en a apprises quelques unes.

Théodore serrait la rambarde du viaduc d'une main tremblante.

- L'Horcruxe, les Reliques de la Mort, les pommes d'or et la fontaine sont liés. Mais quel est ce lien ? Je n'ai pas la réponse. Quant aux hommes pourpres, ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi, tôt ou tard. Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts. À plusieurs reprises, ils ont eut à faire à eux, même si mon père a toujours voulu me le cacher. Ce n'est pas non plus l'Ordre du Phénix. Je crois que les Mangemorts en ont réellement peur.

- Ce serait donc un troisième joueur, mais qui ? s'étonna Tom. Voldemort ne tolère pas la présence d'autres Mages Noirs en Angleterre.

- Ou peut-être que Voldemort n'est pas parvenu à chasser ce troisième joueur, répliqua Théodore en omettant une nouvelle fois de ne pas prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être aussi qu'il n'y a pas de troisième joueur, mais simplement un joueur au double jeu : Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas..., nuança Tom. Je ne crois pas. Je veux dire : s'il voulait à ce point mon pendentif, il me l'aurait déjà pris.

Tom fixa Théodore droit dans les yeux.

Même si je ne le porte vraiment pas dans mon cœur, je dois reconnaître une chose. Il est fort peu probable que l'homme qui a tué ta mère soit Dumbledore. Son jeu est trouble, c'est vrai. Il est manipulateur, retord, et semble un peu trop vouloir agir pour le plus grand bien... mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Qui alors ? Qui aurait le pouvoir de tenir tête ainsi à Voldemort ? Le seul nom qui me vient à l'esprit est Grindelwald, mais il se trouve à Nurmengard.

- Et Eisenherz ? demanda Susan.

- En duel, elle surpasse Voldemort, répondit Tom. Mais elle et Voldemort s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il l'a même aidée à disparaître en 1972 ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, mais ce n'est pas elle.

- Il n'empêche, intervint Théodore, que tu dois rester extrêmement prudent. Tom...

- Je suis prudent ! Je dois déjà me méfier de Voldemort, du Ministère et apparemment, ma chère cousine vient de s'échapper de Nurmengard. Je suis prudent, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si les ennuis viennent à moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour les chercher !

Susan et Théodore le dévisageaient d'un air sceptique.

- Mouais, grommela Théodore. Il faut croire que tu n'as pas d'égal pour t'attirer des ennuis... à part peut-être Potter.

Soudain, Théodore se rembrunit.

- Un problème ? demanda Susan alarmée.

- Eh bien... Tom s'attire des ennuis, en particuliers auprès des Mages Noirs, toi tu es de bons conseils, et moi... je ne veux pas devenir roux !

Susan leva les yeux au ciel alors que Tom cherchait une raison pour laquelle Théodore deviendrait roux.

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on se pose des questions comme notre cher trio que l'on va se transformer en eux. Déjà, il serait très mal avisé de notre part de transgresser la moitié du règlement, même si c'est pour sauver le monde. Je crois que Dumbledore ne serait pas aussi indulgent envers nous.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit de Tom. Et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il se sentait plus vexé ou bien... flatté ? d'être ainsi comparé à Harry. Ou alors inquiet. Harry manquait de mourir à chaque fin d'année.

Harry avait déjà noté une certaine ressemblance entre eux deux. De nombreuses personnes, probablement influencées par des articles peu élogieux parus dans la Gazette du Sorcier, redoutaient que Harry ne se transformât un jour en un autre Voldemort. Et lui, Tom Temple anciennement Tom Riddle, lui le double du passé du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, se rapprochait de plus en plus de Harry. Une ironie du sort. Encore.

Il y repensait encore le lendemain matin alors qu'il traînait dans son lit. C'était noël et il avait été convenu qu'ils ne travailleraient pas ce jour-là, pas plus qu'ils ne poursuivraient leur recherche sur l'Horcruxe, les pommes d'or ou un quelconque jardin merveilleux. Avec paresse, Tom jeta un coup d'œil hors des couvertures et découvrit que de lourds flocons tombaient en silence. Silence. Depuis le début des vacances, il savourait le calme qui régnait dans le dortoir désormais désert. Il n'y avait plus ces interminables débats sur les équipes et joueurs de Quidditch, entrecoupés de commentaires plus ou moins délicats sur les filles lorsqu'ils ne partaient pas en conjectures sur le nouveau plan géniallissimement foireux de Voldemort. A présent, le calme régnait. Tom appréciait particulièrement ces moments de solitude. De solitude choisie.

Il attrapa son livre de métamorphose. Il en tira la photo de sa mère. Elle lui souriait toujours, évoluant dans ce coin de forêt paisible que Tom lui avait trouvé. Il lui souriait en retour.

- Joyeux Noël, maman, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Tom resta ainsi un temps, allongé sur le dos, fixant un point loin derrière les tentures carmin de son lit à baldaquin, ses longues mains fines et délicates qu'il avait hérité de son père, serrant la photo de sa mère contre sa poitrine. Ses pensées l'emmenaient vers d'autres temps, d'autres lieux. D'autres réalités aussi. Alors, lui aussi se trouvait devant la petite chaumière, avec sa mère qui lui préparait de délicieux gâteaux, qui le couvait d'un œil affectueux. Il y avait aussi son père qui était resté auprès de sa mère, qui ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Il l'avait épousée. Il suivait avec fierté la scolarité brillante de son fils. Et puis, Tom voyait Emily, avec sa chevelure cuivrée si soyeuse, ses yeux gris perle en amande et son visage pointu qui lui donnait des airs de renarde. Tom découvrit qu'elle lui manquait affreusement. Lorsqu'il sentit que des larmes s'inviter aux coins de ses yeux, Tom se releva vivement. Effrayé de se laisser aller à tant de sentimentalisme, il glissa la photo de sa mère dans son livre de métamorphose.

Décidément, les Gryffondor avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Malgré tout, Tom eut une pensée pour son double. Comment Voldemort passait-il Noël ? Et comment réagirait-il s'il découvrait le visage de leur mère ? Avec un sourire, Tom essaya d'imaginer la réaction que pourrait avoir Voldemort si jamais il lui envoyait un double de la photo. Harry aurait certainement de violent maux de tête.

Le regard de Tom tomba sur le pied de son lit il eut un cri de surprise. Il cilla. Cligna encore des yeux de crainte d'avoir eu une hallucination. Les paquets étaient toujours là. Des cadeaux. Pour lui. Il s'en approcha prudemment, presque avec respect. Ils lui étaient bien destinés. Lentement, tentant de contrôler sa nouvelle fébrilité, Tom ouvrit ses cadeaux. Hermione lui avait offert une montre avec des aiguilles en formes de serpents argentés qui ondoyaient au rythme du temps qu'elles égrenaient. Mrs Weasley, toujours extrêmement reconnaissante envers Tom pour avoir sauvé Ron, avait envoyé une grosse boîte de chocolat ainsi qu'un épais pull en laine. Vert et décoré d'un T, ce n'était certes pas le plus beau pull que Tom avait vu, mais il avait été tricoté pour lui, alors il s'empressa de l'enfiler tout en se moquant de sa niaiserie. Harry avait opté pour un livre au titre particulièrement évocateur : _Ces héros qui furent les pires cauchemars des Mages Noirs_ par Luke Joliker, édition 1990. Un petit mot l'accompagnait.

_« L'auteur a estimé qu'étant bébé lorsque j'ai échappé à Voldemort pour la première fois, le facteur chance jouait trop pour que je gagne ma place dans le palmarès. La prochain édition aura lieu en 2000. D'ici là, il faut qu'on ait suffisamment enquiquiné Voldemort pour que Joliker daigne nous inscrire dans son livre. Je compte sur toi ! Je suis certain qu'à nous deux, nous pouvons gagner la première place._

_Harry, futur plus grand enquiquineur de mages noirs de tous les temps »_

Tom s'autorisa un sourire avant de dresser mentalement une liste des exploits de chacun et se demanda si Joliker accepterait de valider ses actes contre Grindelwald. Dans le cas contraire, il avait encore un retard à combler.

Il avisa alors qu'il restait un paquet, petit quoique toute en longueur. Intrigué, Tom détacha le mot. Il eut la sensation déstabilisante de connaître cette écriture arrondie sans pour autant parvenir à en identifier l'origine.

« _Fais-en bon usage,_

H.H. »

Tom fronça des sourcils. Prudemment, il inspira, se relaxa et doucement, noua le contact avec la magie. Peu à peu, elle vibra avec une intensité plus forte autour de lui. Parfaitement immergé dans la magie, Tom enveloppa le paquet par la pensée. L'objet qu'il contenait était assurément magique, mais il ne ressentait aucun danger. De plus en plus intrigué, rassuré sur la nature du présent, il déchira l'emballage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand de stupeur. Une baguette, il s'agissait d'une baguette ! Une étiquette indiquait ceci

« 33,75 cm, en aubépine avec plume d'hyppogriphe, assez souple, idéale pour les enchantements et les duels. Fabriquée par Ollivander en novembre 1981 ».

La baguette n'avait jamais servie. Dès que Tom s'en saisit, une douce chaleur irradia sa main, remonta son bras, comme si sa baguette cherchait à le saluer. Il essaya quelques sortilèges et découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il retrouvait la même affinité avec cette baguette qu'avec la première en if et avec un cœur en plume de phénix. Que signifiaient les changements de composition ? Tom demeurait assez dubitatif. Il termina de s'habiller en vitesse et descendit à la Grande Salle où Susan et Théodore achevaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. A son grand désarroi, Dumbledore était également présent et le dardait d'un regard pénétrant. Tom attendit donc qu'ils furent tous les trois sortis prendre l'air, marchant dans la neige épaisse qui s'agrippait sur les pans de de sa robe de sorcier. Quand ils atteignirent les chênes tortueux qui bordaient le lac gelé, Tom leur parla de la baguette.

- C'est ennuyeux que l'on ne puisse pas en parler à un adulte, grommela Susan. Ça serait plus sûr.

- Je n'ai senti aucun danger, rappela Tom. Et puis, à qui voudrais-tu que je m'adresse ? Slughorn irait tout raconter à Dumbledore, Vector joue un jeu trouble. Ce ou cette H.H. m'intrigue de plus en plus. Vector a dans sa bibliothèque plusieurs livres lui ayant appartenu. Et visiblement, il ou elle s'attendait depuis longtemps à ce que j'arrive ici.

- C'est plus que ça, intervint Théodore. Il s'attendait à des changements. L'aubépine représente la pureté, une pureté relative cependant, puisque la baguette de Drago est également en aubépine.

Le Serpentard leva sa baguette devant les regards interrogateurs de Tom et Susan.

- 30,8 cm, aubépine avec crin de licorne, très souple. Lorsque j'ai acheté cette baguette, mon père faisait vraiment une tête étrange. Ce genre de baguette, alliant aubépine et licorne, est incapable de conjurer de la magie noire, mais elle est très puissante pour les sorts de protections et la magie curative. La plume d'hyppogriphe fait plus référence à un caractère un peu fier et susceptible -c'est aussi le cœur de la baguette de Chris-, mais également à un grand courage. Je serais tenté de dire qu'il s'agit là d'une baguette potentiellement de… eh bien de héros. Et si elle t'a accepté comme tu nous le racontes…

- Voldemort a des soucis à se faire, conclut Tom avec satisfaction. L'un dans l'autre, je suis convaincu qu'il ne s'agit pas là de l'une de ses ruses. Je crois qu'il aurait choisi quelque chose de plus grandiose ou plus macabre pour correspondre à un mage noir. Une plume de phénix ou du crin de sombral pour le cœur. A la limite du ventricule de dragon. Et pour l'essence, de l'orme, de l'aulne ou de l'if.

Susan parut soudain mal à l'aise, se prenant les pieds dans un fourré à moitié enseveli sous la neige.

- Pourquoi de l'if ?

- Ma première baguette était initialement en if.

- Ah… dit Susan en se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

- Parce que la tienne est ?

- 30,5 cm, ventricule de dragon et if.

S'en suivit un silence un peu gêné. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords de la glace qui courrait à la surface des eaux sombres du lac. Sous les flocons qui continuaient de tomber, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas le moindre signe de vie hormis les craquements de la glace qui relâchait quelques tensions sous les courants qui agitaient l'étendue d'eau en profondeur.

- Mais tu es à Poufsouffle, rappela Théodore.

- Le choixpeau a beaucoup hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard, avoua Susan.

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est à Serpentard que l'on devient mage noir, répliqua Tom.

Puis, s'avisant qu'il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple, Tom ajouta :

- Regarde Théodore.

- Le choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, rappela ce dernier du bout des lèvres.

Tom se demanda où l'enverrait à présent le choixpeau. Certes, il avait invoqué l'épée de Gryffondor, mais la part Serpentard était toujours présente en lui. Il demeurait Fourchelang et héritier de Serpentard.

- De toute façon, je veux faire archéomage, pas mage noir, claqua Susan agacée.

Tom préféra taire que, fut un temps, le titre de mage noir étant refusé aux femmes, ces dernières se tournaient vers l'archéomagie pour les trésors que l'on y découvrait… et qui permettait de conquérir le pouvoir.

- Et Théodore ? Quel métier ?

- Langue-de-plomb spécialisé dans l'étude des dragons.

- Théodore aime beaucoup les dragons, soupira Susan. Et toi, Tom ?

L'ex-futur-mage noir avait déjà réfléchi à la réponse.

- Auror, puisqu'il semblerait que je sois plus doué pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des mages noirs que pour être mage noir.

- Auror… définitivement Gryffondor, se lamenta Susan.

- Mais à terme, je veux devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et ensuite, directeur de Poudlard.

Et encore plus à terme, maître du monde ou au moins de l'Angleterre.

Soudain, Théodore se mit à rire s'attirant des regards interrogatifs.

- J'imaginais Justin dans le rôle de l'Hystérix -c'est le surnom que l'on donne à Bellatrix entre enfants de Mangemorts. Ô Maîtresse Susan, oui maîtresse Susan, que vous êtes belle maîtresse...

Susan prit alors un air assez effrayant. Ces yeux pétillaient avec force, ce qui était mauvais signe. Elle leva sa baguette en if de potentielle mage noire.

- Théodore…

- Oui ? minauda ce dernier.

- Tu vas me payer cet affront.

PAF ! Une grosse boule de neige explosa contre le bonnet écru de Susan. Elle se tourna, furieuse vers Tom qui en préparaient une seconde, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Bientôt les flocons virevoltèrent joyeusement entre les trois adolescents qui s'arrosèrent copieusement de boules de neige. Et Tom riait, comme un adolescent de son âge, oubliant alors toute sa colère et tous ses ennuis. A part peut-être la neige glaciale qui s'immisçait par l'ouverture du col.

Tom était heureux.

* * *

><p>Et dans deux ou trois semaines, plus d'explications sur l'Horcruxe...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Comment-ça, je suis à la bourre ? Mais pas du tout... hem hem. Aller, ça ira mieux en juin.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents (plus complet que d'habitude, en raison de mon retard et aussi parce qu'on en est à la moitié) :** Dans des circonstances inexpliquées, Tom Jedusor quitte la cinquième année de janvier 1942 pour débarquer le 1 septembre 1996 dans le bureau de McGonagall. Afin d'éviter tout dérive vers le côté obscur, il est intégré à Gryffondor, en sixième année, sous le nom de Tom Temple et la surveillance de Harry. Il a donc sauté quelques mois (ou quelques décennies) de cours et accuse d'un certain retard scolaire, particulièrement en arithmancie. Vector, en plus de faire une tentative de légilimencie sur lui, le convoque à des cours particuliers. Durant ces cours, Tom trouve un livre portant sur la famille des Gaunt et dans ce livre, une photo de sa mère. En interprétant mal les faits, Tom va concevoir de l'amour pour sa mère et, à partir de là, commencer à se distinguer de Voldemort. Comme une baguette ne peut servir deux personnes différentes, la sienne se révolte contre lui et il est obligé d'en prendre une seconde auprès de Flitwick, en aulne avec cœur en sombral.

Parallèlement à cela, Harry est forcé de rappeler l'AD et d'y intégrer Tom pour mieux le tenir à l'oeil. Une armée intéressante pour quiconque projette de devenir maître de l'Angleterre (dans un premier temps).

Bref, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ou Voldemort tend un piège en plaçant un imperium sur Ron pour attirer toute la clique dans les bois. Et ça marche ! Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Tom aurait le cran de l'affronter sans baguette en utilisant l'art ixilis qui consiste à se fondre dans la magie, aussi appelé Nisir. Ainsi, le magicien acquiert une acuité et une rapidité redoutable, mais aussi une grande sensibilité au monde qui l'entoure. D'autre part, même si en raison de pendentif qu'Emily Maitland avait confié à Tom et qui a fait le voyage dans le temps, Tom subit une influence Gryffondor, Voldemort n'avait vraiment pas prévu que son jeune double invoquerait l'épée de Gryffondor ! Les deux manquent de s'entretuer.

De retour à Poudlard, Tom est considéré comme un héros et manque de volé la vedette à Harry. Mais là n'est pas son principal problème. Entre Dumbledore qui se montre de plus en plus intéressé par son pendentif, qui va jusqu'à tenter de lire dans l'esprit de Tom et des problèmes plus classiques d'adolescent (sortir ou non avec Hermione?), la vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.

Lors de la soirée de Slughorn, Tom rencontre une jeune et talentueuse Auror (pourvue d'un sale caractère) qui ressemble furieusement à une amie d'enfance, Coeur-de-Glace, alias Rapta Voltura, alias Einsenherz, mage noire de triste réputation vaincue en avril 1972 par Voldemort (un délit d'entente est soupçonné) : Chris Cutter. Cutter est obsédée par l'idée d'affronter Voldemort en duel. Plus tard dans la soirée, Tom fait un malaise et est sauvé par Vector et ses pommes. Elle le met en garde contre son pendentif, qu'elle estime responsable de son voyage temporel, contre le trop grand usage de l'art ixilis, contre Dumbledore, mais aussi contre sa fille adoptive qui n'est autre que Chris Cutter. Vector comme Cutter sont toutes deux Fourchelangs.

Arrive les vacances de noël. Tom reste à Poudlard, en compagnie de Théodore Nott et Susan Bones dont il s'est beaucoup rapproché. Entre une chose est une autre, il apprend à Susan sa véritable identité alors que Théodore avoue déjà connaître la vérité grâce à son père qui sait beaucoup de chose. La mère de Théodore a été tué par des personnes qui recherchaient « l'Horcruxe », identifié comme étant le pendentif d'Emily Maitland. Car Tom ignore la nature d'un Horcruxe. Pour Noël, il reçoit d'une mystérieuse personne, H.H, à qui appartenait déjà le livre sur les Gaunt trouvé chez Vector, une nouvelle baguette magique : « 33,75 cm, en aubépine avec plume d'hyppogriphe, assez souple, idéale pour les enchantements et les duels. Fabriquée par Ollivander en novembre 1981 », la baguette d'un héros potentiel, selon Théodore.

Et pendant ce temps, Cutter hante les couloirs.

Mais qu'est devenue Emily Maitland, cette amie d'enfance à laquelle Tom semble de plus en plus tenir ?

Qu'est-ce que ce pendentif à la fin ?

Quand Grindelwald va-t-il enfin entrer en jeu ?

Et surtout, comment faire lorsque l'on est un garçon complètement coincé de quinze ans, venant tout droit des années 40, face à une fille de dix-sept ans (si, si, Hermione se tape bien un petit jeune) des années 90 qui trouve que franchement, les bisous, ça va un moment, mais faudrait songer à des choses plus sérieuses ? (si, si, cette question préoccupe Tom au moins autant que le reste).

Voilou. C'était long, mais je pense que ça remet un peu les idées en place.

**Présence d'un petit (minuscule) lemon dans ce chapitre.** Mais comme c'est le seul, je trouvais que ça ne valait pas le coup de changer le rating.

**Aux garçons qui lisent ma fic **: j'ai essayé de rendre la chose crédible et notamment le dialogue de fin. Après, je suis une fille donc bon... pas très évident.

**INFO : **je ne fais pas de politique ! ce chapitre a été écrit majoritairement en décembre, donc bon...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : le cœur du sortsouvenir brumeux**

La fin des vacances de Noël arriva sans crier gare. Malgré leur acharnement, Théodore, Susan et Tom n'avancèrent que très peu dans leurs recherches. Aucun livre ne parlait de l'Horcruxe, du moins aucun livre qu'ils n'avaient eu le loisir de feuilleter durant une expédition nocturne à la Réserve. Autant Tom que Théodore comptaient sur la présence de la gentille Poufsouffle qu'était Susan pour les disculper de tendances mangemoresques au cas où ils se feraient surprendre. Cas qui n'arriva pas.

Ils n'obtinrent guère plus de renseignements sur Cutter qui ne cessait de surgir des couloirs, ce qui se révélait particulièrement usant pour les nerfs. Tout au plus, apprirent-ils que Tonks jugeait les méthodes de l'irritante Auror expéditives, qu'elle était irascible et relativement solitaire, ne cherchant pas à se lier d'amitié avec les personnes qu'elle côtoyait.

Sur les conseils de Susan, Tom accueillit Hermione à son retour. Après avoir échanger le bisou réglementaire des retrouvailles, Tom, en digne garçon des années 40, se chargea de la valise d'Hermione qui pouffa devant la galanterie.

- Ça ne fait que rajouter à ton charme, précisa-t-elle devant l'air vexé de son petit ami.

Tom se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu en arriver là, à subir une stupide amourette d'adolescent et, pire que tout, à l'apprécier. Sur le chemin du dortoir, elle lui raconta ses vacances qu'elle avait passées en France, à Meymac, une petite ville charmante perdue au fin fond de la Corrèze et des sapins. Tom donna poliment l'impression de l'écouter. Hermione s'arrêta soudain, le prit par la main puis par la taille et l'embrassa. Elle se rapprocha de lui si bien que Tom sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. C'était assez troublant. Susan passa à leur hauteur, eut un petit sourire narquois alors que Megan Jones gloussait pathétiquement. Lorsqu'Hermione se détacha de lui, un feu parfaitement embarrassant embrasait les joues de Tom.

Une fois arrivés à la tour des Gryffondor et les affaires d'Hermione déposées dans son dortoir, ils s'installèrent dans un des canapés à proximité du feu. A voix très basse, Tom lui raconta l'histoire de la baguette, sans omettre les hypothèses de Théodore au sujet de sa composition. Il préférait ne rien négliger qui put lui permettre de conserver la confiance du cerveau de l'AD.

- Vous auriez dû en parler à Dumbledore, gronda Hermione soucieuse. Ou au moins à Vector.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne m'inspire confiance, répliqua Tom.

- Pas plus que Susan… Il a quelque chose chez elle qui me met mal à l'aise. Elle ne joue pas franc jeu.

- Tu te fais des idées, claqua Tom.

Il essaya de masquer son agacement. La méfiance d'Hermione au sujet de Susan était parfaitement ridicule. Hermione étudia soigneusement la baguette et parvint à la même conclusion que Tom : elle ne représentait aucun danger. Comme Harry tardait à rentrer et que Tom voulait l'attendre pour exposer la suite de ses découvertes, comme ils étaient confortablement installés, l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé et que chaque contact de peau électrifiait leur corps toute entier, ils reprirent, encore une fois à l'initiative d'Hermione, leur activité première. Non pas travailler l'arithmancie mais plutôt l'art d'embrasser sans s'étouffer, de trouver la position la plus confortable sans attraper de torticolis ni avoir les jambes qui fourmillaient.

Même un peu tordu dans son coin de canapé, Tom éprouvait un certain contentement. Alors que les bras de la jeune fille se serraient autour de sa taille et que son imagination l'emmenait parfois plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il repensa à Emily. Elle lui manquait de plus en plus.

Harry arriva enfin, avec Ron qui s'emportait contre la Grosse Dame. Elle avait changé le mot de passe en raison des excès des fêtes. Ils montèrent leurs affaires puis tous se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Tom tenta de masquer son ennui alors qu'Hermione lui prenait la main, que Ron le fusillait du regard et Harry les observait d'un air amusé. Il se tendit. Au bout du couloir, se trouvait Susan. Allait-il subir un nouvel assaut d'Hermione, qui, décidément, se montrait bien jalouse et tenait à signaler que c'était elle qui avait mis le grappin sur l'héritier de Serpentard ? Susan ignora Hermione avec superbe et donna un mot à Harry.

- C'est de la part de Dumbledore, précisa-t-elle.

Susan se tourna vers Tom, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- On se retrouve demain soir pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie ? En plus, il me semble que tu connais bien cette partie.

Tom opina en réprimant une grimace alors que la main d'Hermione se contractait sur la sienne, pour la plus grande joie de Ron. Pourquoi la vie était soudain si compliquée ? Tom n'eut cependant pas le temps de se lamenter plus avant, car dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle-sur-Demande qui avait pris l'aspect du petit salon douillet, Harry déclara :

- Elle sait.

- Et Théodore aussi, ajouta Tom.

Il laissa un ange planer puis :

- Théodore voudrait rejoindre l'AD, conclut-il s'attirant des regards surpris.

Harry hocha de la tête, pensif.

- C'est dangereux, autant pour lui que pour nous.

- Il en a conscience. Il pourrait jouer un rôle d'agent double, un peu comme Rogue. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Tôt ou tard, Voldemort exigera de lui qu'il rejoigne les rangs des Mangemorts. Et si l'AD ne fait aucun geste envers lui… Eh bien, cela revient à l'abandonner, en quelque sorte.

Sortir les violons était une manière efficace de manipuler les Gryffondor.

- Il faut y réfléchir, concéda Harry.

- Tout comme il faut commencer à réfléchir au nouveau tournant que prend l'AD, intervint soudain Ron. Je veux dire, nous sommes près d'une cinquantaine à présent. A cela s'ajoute des sympathisants et certains membres de l'AD ont des parents bien placés au Ministère. Je crois qu'il faut commencer à réfléchir à mettre en place une véritable stratégie. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Harry, ce ne sont plus de simples cours clandestins de défense. Avec l'idée de Tom d'avoir des espions centralisés par Justin Flinch-Fletchey nous avons le potentiel pour devenir une véritable force indépendante. Mais plus on sera nombreux, plus on risquera d'avoir des fuites.

- Je sais, soupira Harry.

Son abattement fut de courte durée et bientôt un petit sourire, typique du Gryffondor qui s'apprêtait à bafouer un point du règlement, naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Et dire que Scrimgeour espérait me gagner à sa cause. Je me demande s'il se doute seulement de l'existence de l'AD.

Tom demeura de marbre. Harry s'apercevait-il du sens de ses paroles ? Que l'on pouvait facilement interpréter comme en faveur d'un coup d'état ? Pas encore.

Harry relata son entrevue avec Scrimgeour qui s'était invité à noël chez les Weasley. Pour Tom, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Harry se dresserait bientôt comme un opposant du ministre de la Magie. Dès que Voldemort serait vaincu par exemple.

- Il a quand même du culot de te demande de l'aide, après tout ce que le ministère t'a fait subir l'an dernier ! s'emporta Hermione.

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous en avons plus appris sur Cutter grâce à Charlie. Ils étaient dans la même maison après tout. Ron…

- Charlie m'en avait déjà parlé en réalité, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Cutter faisait partie de son équipe de Quidditch, au poste de batteur. Elle était assez efficace mais un peu… violente. D'après lui, elle peut se montrer assez impulsive et ses colères sont redoutables. Elle était assez douée, surtout en défense. En duel, et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, une seule personne était capable de lui tenir tête. Ada Vector, la fille aînée de Vector. Elle a fait Serpentard comme sa mère.

- Donc, conclut Harry, Cutter a été adoptée par Vector 1980 à l'âge de huit ans et ses enfants font partie des rares personnes à supporter Cutter… En vérité, je soupçonne Vector de nous cacher bien des choses. Je pense que malgré ce qu'elle a dit, nous devrions en parler à Dumbledore.

- Ou pas, intervint Tom.

Il leur rapporta alors ce qu'il avait appris durant les vacances, les étranges conversations qu'il avait eues avec Théodore et Susan, omettant certains détails cependant. Harry l'écouta sans l'interrompre, s'assombrissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Tom parlait, jetant par moment, un regard à Ron ou à Hermione.

- Nous avons effectué des recherches, termine Tom, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé au sujet de l'Horcruxe. J'ai pensé interroger Slughorn, mais j'ignore si c'est une bonne idée.

Les yeux de Harry se remirent à pétiller.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas l'interroger. Voldemort l'a un peu… traumatisé à ce sujet.

Évidemment.

- Donc Voldemort connaît la nature de l'Horcruxe, conclut Tom.

- Des Horcruxes… Tom, assit-toi, je pense que c'est préférable.

Tom s'exécuta, l'estomac douloureux. La dernière fois que Harry lui avait dit cette phrase-là, il s'apprêtait à lui révéler que c'était Voldemort le véritable meurtrier de son père. En comparaison, la véritable nature des Horcruxes n'avait rien de traumatisant. Tom avait été horrifié par ce que la magie des ixilis lui avait révélé lors de sa confrontation dans la Forêt Interdite : un homme brisé au plus profond de son essence, un être terriblement mutilé dont même toute la colère qui l'habitait ne parvenait à effacer la souffrance. Voldemort avait-il seulement conscience de cette souffrance ? Probablement pas. Il était amputé d'une part de lui-même, rendu insensible à douleur de son âme meurtrie. Il ne pouvait plus se fondre dans la magie, comme un ixil, comme aimait le faire Tom. Mais il était immortel. Et si un Horcruxe le retenait à la vie alors…

- Il en a créé plusieurs n'est-ce pas ? Pour s'approcher le plus possible de l'immortalité ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Alors il en aura créé sept. Le chiffre sept n'est-il pas celui qui possède la plus grande puissance magique ?

Il sentit les regards brûlants du trio peser sur lui, sur sa nuque, sur ses cheveux qui le grattèrent soudain. Malgré lui, il baissa les yeux pour se perdre dans la contemplation de ses mains.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Qui souhaitait-il convaincre ? Le trio ou bien lui-même ? Il reconstruit l'image blessée de l'être qu'il avait affronté dans la Forêt Interdite. Il frissonna.

- Et lorsque nous l'aurons vaincu… qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ?

- Personne ne sait. La mort est une chose bien mystérieuse lorsque l'on a une âme entière. Alors une âme en sept morceaux ? Jusqu'à Voldemort, aucun magicien n'avait créé plus d'un Horcruxe. La déchirure de l'âme est d'une telle douleur qu'elle dissuade de recommencer. Mais Voldemort a recommencé, plus déterminé que quiconque à atteindre l'immortalité.

Une mauvaise crampe tordit les entrailles de Tom alors qu'il saisissait l'implication de ce que lui annonçait Harry.

- Et pour le détruire lui, il faut d'abord détruire les Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ? Ils pourraient être n'importe où dans le monde, cachés, enterrés, invisibles… Ils pourraient être n'importe quoi… non, pas n'importe quoi, Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre un morceau de lui-même dans une vielle boîte de conserve.

- En vérité, le problème ne se pose plus, déclara Harry d'un ton neutre. Tu te rappelles de la réaction de Voldemort lorsqu'il a découvert que tu portais le médaillon de Serpentard ? Il était terrifié. Sa terreur s'est accrue quand il s'est aperçu que l'Horcruxe était vide, que son fragment d'âme avait disparu. Tu te souviens que dans les jours suivants, j'étais harcelé par ses pensées ? Eh bien, dès qu'il a pu se lever, Voldemort a fait le tour de ses Horcruxes, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en place. La bague des Gaunt avait disparu. En réalité, c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait retrouvée et il s'est aperçu à temps d'un très mauvais sort qui la piégeait. Sans ça... il serait peut-être mort à présent.

Tom ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- La coupe de Poufsouffle était tout autant vide que le médaillon. Il ne pouvait vérifier le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle qui se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande. J'y suis allé à sa place. Vide également.

- Et il restait un journal et l'épée de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? termina Tom au plus grand étonnement du Trio. Je rêve souvent de ces objets…

- En réalité, le fragment d'âme qui se trouvait dans le journal a migré dans l'épée lorsque j'ai détruit le journal en deuxième année. Mais l'épée était également vide. Voldemort ignorait ce détail. Il ignorait que son âme s'était réfugiée dans l'épée de Gryffondor…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Probablement effrayé par les implications qu'il entrevoyait, Tom décida de changer de sujet.

- Mon pendentif ne peut pas être un Horcruxe de Voldemort. Il l'a dit, le pendentif a disparu avec moi et j'ignorais jusqu'à ce soir ce qu'était un Horcruxe.

- Je suis d'accord, mais qui cherchait absolument à le retrouver ? Qui a tenté à plusieurs reprises de te capturer ? Qui l'a imprégné de sa magie ?

Une sueur froide coula le long de l'échine de Tom.

- Grindelwald.

Les membres du trio opinèrent sombrement. Grindelwald. Une chape de plomb glaciale s'abattit sur les épaules de Tom. Grindelwald.

- La disparition de son Horcruxe en 1942 marque le début de son déclin, termina Harry. Et… Voldemort craint qu'avec son retour, Grindelwald regagne en puissance. L'évasion d'Eleusis Gaunt l'a profondément inquiété. Mais il y a d'autres questions. Comment Emily Maitland est entrée en possession de cet Horcruxe et pourquoi te l'a-t-elle confiée ? Se doutait-elle de sa nature ? Dans ce cas pourquoi à toi ? Et les effets qu'il a sur toi… est-ce dû au pouvoir intrinsèque de l'opale ou au fragment d'âme de Grindelwald qu'il contient ?

- Et surtout pourquoi Dumbledore me l'a laissé en 1942 et veut à présent me le prendre ? termina sombrement Tom.

Des regards étonnés lui répondirent. Soudain mal à l'aise, Tom réalisa qu'il devait s'expliquer et donc rapporter la tentative de légilimancie de Dumbledore. Il tenta de minimiser les faits, redoutant d'être traiter de menteur. Le trio vouait une confiance sans faille à Dumbledore. Tom se tut et attendit. Rien ne vint. Harry serrait nerveusement l'accoudoir à s'en blanchir les jointures des doigts alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient plongés dans la plus grande perplexité.

- Susan pense que si Dumbledore a agit ainsi, c'est parce qu'il redoutait que Voldemort ait eu connaissance des Reliques de la Mort et soit parti à leur recherche. Beaucoup de mages les ont recherchées, à commencer par Grindelwald. Mais d'après Susan, ce n'est qu'un conte inventé par trois frères plus doués.

- Pourquoi en as-tu parlé à Susan avant de nous alerter ? coupa Hermione d'un ton sec. Je t'ai déjà dis de t'en méfier. Je suis sûre qu'elle cache quelque chose.

- Et moi je suis sûr que tu es jalouse, répliqua Ron.

- Jalouse moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Ce n'est qu'une arriviste...

- Ça suffit ! intervint Harry d'une voix ferme.

Le dirigeant de l'AD s'était levé et dardait ses deux lieutenants d'un regard sévère. Ceux-ci le fixaient, cois, avec de grands yeux ronds de stupeur. Un jeu de lumière dû aux flammes qui s'agitaient dans l'âtre, donna un fugitif reflet écarlate à son regard.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, ajouta Harry d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune protestation. Tom, d'autres personnes ont-elles tenté de faire de la légilmancie sur toi ?

- Je... euh... seulement Cutter, répondit Tom décontenancé par le regard pénétrant du Survivant.

- Seulement Cutter ? Vector, Cutter et Dumbledore, cela fait déjà trois personnes en l'espace de quelques mois ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu partages un lien étroit avec Voldemort que cela leur donne le droit de lire dans ton esprit.

Pour une raison que Tom ne comprenait pas, Harry était réellement révolté.

- Dumbledore était peut-être un peu nerveux, tenta Ron qui était également surpris par la réaction de son ami.

- Et alors ? lire dans l'esprit d'une personne est un acte très grave.

Le meneur de l'AD se tourna vers Tom.

- Tom, je veux que tu comprennes que nul n'a le droit de violer tes pensées. Tu sais te défendre et c'est heureux. Nos pensées est ce que nous avons de plus intime, ce sont les derniers retranchements que nous possédons lorsqu'une force extérieure cherche à régir nos vies. Le contrôle des biens et des actes est une chose déjà grave en soi lorsqu'elle est effectuée de manière excessive. Mais le contrôle des pensées ? C'est pour cela que je tiens à ce que les membres de l'AD apprennent l'occlumancie. Le Ministère, en interdisant cette pratique, s'oriente vers un régime totalitaire de la pire sorte. Avoir l'accès aux pensées d'une personne est un premier pas vers son contrôle. Vers le contrôle absolu.

Tom écouta, abasourdi par la réaction de Harry. Peu à peu, les rouages de son cerveau (supérieur et exceptionnellement performant) s'activèrent, rassemblant des éléments, ça et là. Il réalisa que depuis quelques temps, Harry s'intéressait de plus près aux mécanismes de propagandes qu'instauraient les états autoritaires, voire totalitaires, et les méthodes qu'ils employaient pour espionner la vie privée des gens. C'était un adolescent en pleine révolte. Quoi de plus classique ? À ceci près que cet adolescent-là avait une armée naissante sous ses ordres...

- Une dictature n'a pas besoin d'une idéologie raciste pour s'imposer, poursuivit Harry d'un ton plus calme. Le contrôle de la presse comme moyen de propagande, un ennemi -Voldemort- contre lequel lier ses citoyens, le tout permettant la mise en place de mesures liberticides.

Harry attendrait-il la chute de Voldemort pour s'opposer au Ministère ? Tom échangea un regard avec Hermione et découvrit à son effarement qu'elle partageait la même interrogation. Un silence pesant suivit la diatribe du Survivant qui se gratta la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise. Vidé, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

- Ce que je veux dire, Tom, c'est que tu dois m'alerter si quelqu'un tente de s'en prendre à toi. Je sais que tu es de nature plutôt indépendant et que tu n'aimes pas compter sur les autres mais tu es actuellement dans une situation assez périlleuse et... ça me rassurerait. J'ai trop souvent fait l'erreur de refuser une aide extérieure.

Tom opina, la bouche sèche. Il se sentait tout bizarre, comme une boule de chaleur qui irradiait depuis sa poitrine jusque dans tous son être. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui. Jamais auparavant Tom n'avait reçu une telle attention et il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Fier comme un hyppogriphe, il avait toujours refusé qu'on le considérât comme une petite chose fragile. Mais Harry ne le considérait pas ainsi. Simplement comme un adolescent projeté dans le futur qui attirait les convoitises et les hargnes de puissants sorciers plus expérimentés que lui.

- Demain soir, reprit Harry soudain plus las avec les épaules légèrement voûtées, j'aurai une nouvelle leçon avec Dumbledore. Je le questionnerai sur cette tentative de légilimancie. Et...

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

- Je crois qu'il faudra également que je te rapporte ce qui se dira. Tu es peut-être doué pour rassembler les indices mais ta manière de les interpréter est un peu... innocente. Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. En vérité je suis –et je pense que nous le sommes tous – étonné.

- Innocente, bien sûr… railla Tom.

Il avait quinze années en commun avec Voldemort, portait autour du cou un fragment de l'âme de Grindelwald qui l'influençait depuis près d'un an et Harry parlait d'innocence. Emily n'aurait pas mieux fait.

Harry vérifia la carte du maraudeur avant de sortir de la Salle-sur-Demande. Cutter passait dans le couloir et ils n'avaient guère envie de la croiser. Même les Gryffondor étaient peu enthousiastes à l'idée d'entamer la conversation avec une Auror impulsive que l'on suspectait d'être la fille cachée de d'une mage noire : Einsenherz.

_Le nouveau trimestre commença le lendemain matin avec une bonne surprise pour les sixième année : un grand écriteau avait été placardé au cours de la nuit sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune._

_LECONS DE TRANSPLANAGE_

_Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou si vous devez les avoir_

_Avant le 31 août prochain, vous pourrez suivre_

_Un stage de douze semaines consacré_

_A des leçons de transplanage sous la direction d'un_

_Moniteur de transplanage du ministère de la Magie._

_Si vous êtes intéressé(e),_

_Veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous._

_Coût : 12 Gallions._

Alors que les sixième année se massaient autour du panneau et que les membres du trio s'inscrivaient tour à tour, Lavande sauta sur Ron de manière pathétique et Hermione enjoignit à Tom de partir au plus vite. Tom voulut protester mais découvrit Susan qui arrivait avec McLaggen. Un bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille, il arborait un sourire victorieux alors qu'il dévisageait Tom.

- Tu ne t'es pas inscrit, nota Hermione après qu'il l'eut rejoint ET embrassé tout en prenant soin d'être à la vue de Susan.

Tom songerait à sa crédibilité en tant que futur mage noir plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était assez furieux, à la différence d'Hermione qui masquait difficilement sa satisfaction. Harry les rejoignit après quelques hésitations et un regard torve à Dean qui parlait à Ginny. Ses yeux s'égarèrent quelques instants sur Romilda Vane mais le Survivant secoua rapidement la tête, probablement pour chasser l'idée qui tentait de s'y incruster.

- Tu ne t'es pas inscrit, nota également Harry.

- Officiellement, je suis né le 11 août 1981…, rappela Tom avec agacement. Mon âge n'a pas changé avec mon bond dans le temps, c'est simplement ma date de naissance qui s'est décalée.

_Ron les rejoignit peu après qu'ils furent sortis dans le couloir. Il avait les oreilles rouges et paraissait de mauvaise humeur._ Hermione l'ignora avec superbe. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Tom. Susan sortait de la Grande Salle, au bras de McLaggen. Sans un mot, mais d'un accord tacite, Tom et Hermione se rendirent eu cours de runes anciennes.

Tom s'assit à côté d'Hermione et tourna la tête lorsque Susan voulut lui adresser un hochement de tête en guise de salut. Susan n'insista pas. Le port raide, elle s'installa au premier rang, juste devant Tom. Steven Cornfoot et Zacharias Smith l'encadraient, non sans avoir jeté des regards dédaigneux à Tom. Cornfoot et Smith faisaient tout deux partis de la cour de McLaggen, bien que Smith ne montrât pas la même déférence que Cornfoot.

Megan Jones s'installa à côté de Tom avec un petit sourire désolée.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle reste avec McLaggen, murmura Megan. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle le quitterait après la soirée de Slughorn, elle était très remontée contre lui et maintenant… je veux dire, oui, en un sens je la comprends. McLaggen est loin d'être moche, talentueux au Quidditch même si Harry refuse de lui donner sa chance et il a des membres de sa famille très bien placé au Ministère. C'est un bon parti mais… je ne pensais pas que… enfin, que c'était le genre de Susan.

Megan Jones semblait peinée. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et comme la professeur de runes anciennes tardait à venir, elle demanda dans un souffle :

- Vous croyez que j'ai mes chances avec Harry ?

- Dans le contexte, certainement, dit Tom d'un ton aigre.

- Mais ne t'attend à une relation sérieuse, prévint Hermione.

Tom et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Les mots étaient inutiles pour comprendre. Ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils demeurèrent étrangement silencieux durant le cours de runes, ne répondant qu'occasionnellement aux questions, chacun profondément plongé dans leurs réflexions. Il en fut de même dans le cours de défense qui suivit alors que Rogue décrivait la stratégie à adopter face à une horde de harpie. Cours que Harry écouta avec particulièrement d'attention, malgré la haine palpable qui existait entre lui et l'enseignant aux cheveux graisseux.

Ils ne brisèrent le silence qu'en se rendant en arithmancie.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Hermione.

Tom ne put qu'acquiescer.

- On sort ensemble pour des mauvaises raisons, poursuivit-elle. Je suis jalouse de Ron et je veux le rendre furieux. Et il y a Susan. Mais… même s'il y a de mauvaises raisons, il y en a aussi de bonnes qui nous ont rapprochés. Je…

Elle inspira.

- Je crois que nous devrions repartir sur de nouvelles bases ou en rester-là, simplement amis.

Simplement amis… Tom avait redouté que le problème fût autrement plus complexe. Il était attiré par Hermione, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle était également un membre influent de l'AD et il se devait d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec elle. Ce serait plus simple s'ils restaient… amis. Encore ce mot. Il sourit, ouvrit la bouche pour lui avouer qu'il préférait la seconde proposition tout en la fixant dans ses yeux noisette et… il l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, Hermione lui rendit vite son baiser se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Ce que Tom avait éprouvé en l'embrassant était bien pâle en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Si au début, il y avait eu une certaine tension entre eux, chacun cherchant à rendre un rival ou un prétendant jaloux, à présent, il n'y avait plus qu'un ravissement assez étourdissant mêlé à du désir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Cutter arriva dans le couloir qu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, les yeux brillants et les joues écarlates. Puis ils se mirent à courir parce qu'ils venaient de se souvenir du cours d'arithmancie et qu'ils étaient en retard. Vector leva un sourcil circonspect à leur arrivée (ils étaient rouges comme de belles pivoines à un point qu'un Weasley n'aurait pas renié cette couleur) mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle rendait les devoirs – sur table, surveillé et non à effectuer le soir au dortoir ou à la bibliothèque – qu'ils avaient subi avant les vacances. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Hermione eut un magnifique « Optimal » alors que Théodore se satisfaisait bien de son « Effort Exceptionnel », les exercices étant particulièrement corsés. Tom fut surpris de découvrir un « Acceptable » sur sa copie. Il ne minorait plus comme ça avait été le cas au début de l'année. Il y eut encore un « Acceptable » parmi les Serdaigle, ainsi qu'un « Piètre » et un « Désolant » pour Su Li qui retint avec difficulté ses larmes.

Indifférent à la détresse de la Serdaigle, Tom parcourut sa copie. Vector était plus sèche et plus exigeante dans sa notation que Corole Haire, l'enseignante qui sévissait dans cette matière pendant les années 40, poussant le vice à retirer des points pour les fautes d'orthographe. Si la copie de Tom était d'une propreté irréprochable, ce n'était pas le cas de celle de Théodore, un peu raturée et polluée de quelques fautes. En dehors d'une erreur de calcul relativement idiote (non, 2² n'était pas égal à 6), il avait eu tout juste. Haire aurait donné un « Optimal » pour cela. La copie d'Hermione était parfaite en tous les sens et même avec la mauvaise foi de Rogue, il aurait été impossible de lui mettre moins.

- Tu savais, toi, que Susan sortait toujours avec McLaggen ? demanda Théodore à la sortie du cours.

Tom marchait d'un pas rapide, guère enthousiaste à l'idée de s'attarder en la présence de Vector.

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce qu'il a des parents influents, répliqua sèchement Tom.

- Je… je ne crois pas, répondit Théodore surpris par l'agressivité soudaine du Gryffondor anciennement Serpentard. Ce n'est pas son genre. J'espère qu'elle ne fait rien d'inconsidéré.

- Je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, le rassura Hermione. McLaggen est certes un abruti aussi galant qu'un mufle, mais il n'est pas dangereux. Je pense savoir pourquoi elle sort avec lui et cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Ça lui passera.

Théodore opina, guère convaincu. Ils arrivaient dans les cachots des potions où Slughorn accueillit avec une bonne humeur certaine, Tom et Hermione. Le vieil enseignant bedonnant était ravi de les voir ensembles. Tom suivit machinalement le cours, ne parvenant pas à empêcher l'inquiétude de Théodore de s'insinuer en lui. Ridicule. Hermione avait raison. Susan sortait avec McLaggen pour le rendre jaloux, comme c'était actuellement la mode parmi les sixième année. Ce fut d'ailleurs sans surprise qu'ils découvrirent le soir même que Harry sortait avec Megan Jones et qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre l'AD (forcément). Avec son goût prononcé pour les ragots, Megan ferait une bonne espionne. A condition bien sûr, qu'elle apprît à tenir sa langue. Tom suspectait Harry d'avoir pris cet élément en compte.

Vers huit heure, Harry s'esquiva pour se rendre à sa leçon. Pendant que Lavande et Ron se bécotaient à pleine bouche dans une attitude parfaitement outrageuse, Hermione et Tom s'avançaient dans leurs devoirs. L'arithmancie ne fut qu'une simple formalité pour Hermione, et la Défense n'opposa pas plus de difficulté à Tom. Restait la potion. Tom rechercherait les réponses manquantes dans le livre du Prince, le soir dans le dortoir. Loin des oreilles d'Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'excelcio, grommela Hermione. Certes, il améliore les aptitudes au combat, mais il possède également une forte toxicité. Digital, acconit, venin, ether...

Elle referma le livre.

- Assez de poison pour ce soir, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé tout en fixant Tom d'un air inquiétant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, donc, lorsque Harry revint de sa leçon, il découvrit deux couples étroitement entrelacés aux deux coins opposés de la salle commune.

- Vous dîtes si je vous dérange, lança-t-il un peu irrité.

Le regard de Lavande parla pour elle alors que Ron et Hermione prenaient un air embarrassé. Tom respira un peu. Après que Lavande fut remontée dans son dortoir légèrement vexée par l'indélicatesse de Harry, il rapporta brièvement son entretien avec Dumbledore.

Concernant sa tentative de légilimence, le vieux directeur avait déploré son geste malheureux. Comme l'avait supposé Susan, Dumbledore redoutait que Voldemort ou Tom ne s'intéressât de trop près aux Reliques de la Mort. Qui existeraient donc, dans une certaine mesure.

Puis Dumbledore avait poursuivit sa biographie de Voldemort. Ainsi Tom apprit que son double, juste après avoir assassiné son père, avait été capturé par Eleusis Gaunt et enrôlé de force par Grindelwald. Selon les plans de l'ancien Mage Noir, Tom Riddle devait être un agent dormant en Angleterre. Seulement, le sort en avait décidé autrement et son double aussi. Voldemort, probablement grâce à Sacharis Nott, rejoignit les Cinq -un groupe de jeunes aventuriers qui n'avaient de cinq que le nom- en 1944 et trahit Grindelwald. Dans les années qui suivirent, Voldemort parcourut le monde à la recherche de mages noirs érudits.

- Selon Dumbledore, Voldemort aurait une haute opinion de ce que doit être un mage noir. Il se détache des besoins matériels, poursuit la connaissance, le pouvoir et l'immortalité. Il cherche à régner sur un monde digne de lui.

Harry consulta Tom du regard qui opina. Même si cela lui déplaisait, Dumbledore avait bien résumé sa vision du mage noir. Grindelwald, par certains de ses goûts décadents et par l'inconséquence que comportaient parfois ses plans, n'était pas digne du titre.

- Voldemort a rapidement déchanté en découvrant qu'une majorité des mages noirs en étaient bien éloignés. Beaucoup se remarquent uniquement par leur sauvagerie, leur violence brute ou un désir de pouvoir, d'immortalité, tel qu'ils mettent le monde en péril. Je veux dire, ils peuvent contacter des créatures extrêmement puissantes capable de détruire le monde. Ce serait le cas de l'Alchimiste des Ombres.

- Et comme Voldemort veut régner sur un monde digne de lui, il a défait nombreux de ses mages noirs. Dont l'Alchimiste en 1953, devina Tom.

- Oui, à ceci près que plus d'une fois, il a dû faire appel à l'aide des Cinq. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas cherché à l'arrêter dès la fin des années 50. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, Voldemort a plus de mages noirs à son actif que beaucoup d'Aurors. Bien sûr, c'est un épisode de sa vie que Voldemort préfère ne pas crier sur tout les toits.

Mais qui expliquerait le respect que lui portait Sacharis Nott, songea Tom avec une certaine fierté.

- Cutter risque de bientôt lui faire de l'ombre sur ce point là, plaisanta Ron.

- Et c'est justement de Cutter dont nous avons ensuite parlé. Dumbledore nous met en garde contre elle, même s'il ne sait pas si elle est plus dangereuse parce qu'elle aux ordres de Scrimgeour, ou parce que...

Harry hésita. Il se mordilla la lèvre en jetant un regard furtif à Tom.

- Cutter a été trouvée à la naissance devant un orphelinat moldu, où elle a vécut les sept premières années de sa vie, avant que Hilda Hawthorn -la fondatrice de l'orphelinat sorcier de Riverfall- ne la découvre et que Vector l'adopte. Dumbledore pense aussi que Eisenherz est sa mère. Quant à son père... ce n'est que des suppositions, mais... Cutter est Fourchelang, elle est très puissante et... Et Voldemort semble être le seul homme pour qui Eisenhertz ait eu un peu d'estime. Il l'a aidée à disparaître en 1972...

- C'est impossible, murmura Tom du bout des lèvres.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Cela lui paraissait tellement absurde qu'un gouffre menaçait de s'ouvrir sous ses jambes. Rassemblant son courage, il quitta la contemplation de ses mains délicates pour dévisager ses amis.

- Cutter ne peut pas être la fille de Voldemort. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonnée.

- Tom...

- Je suis sérieux, insista Tom avec plus de fermeté. Je sais que Voldemort et moi sommes de plus en plus dissemblables, mais il y a certaine chose qui sont trop profondément encrés en nous pour véritablement changer. Je... j'ai beaucoup méprisé et même haïs mes parents pour m'avoir abandonné. Voldemort a même tué notre père. Jamais nous ne voudrons lui ressembler, et en particulier sur ce point. Jamais. Si Voldemort avait eu des enfants, il se serait arrangé pour veiller sur eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il les aurait reconnus et qu'il s'en serait occupés, loin de là. Une femme, des enfants... cela n'entre pas dans l'idéal du mage noir. Peut-être même qu'il essayerait de les écarter de ses activités. Mais il ne les aurait pas abandonné. Je crois qu'il aurait veillé à ce que la mère ne manque de rien ou au moins, il les aurait confiés à une personne de confiance.

Comme Sacharis Nott. Le parrain de Cutter. Effrayé, Tom chassa cette pensée.

- De toute façon, je n'avais pas ce genre de relation avec Coeur-de-Glace. Je ne sais même pas si on était amis... si peut-être. Je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien, c'est vrai. Elle méprisait tous les autres. Mais... elle me considérait plus comme un petit frère à la limite. Et puis, c'est Coeur-de-Glace !

- Il a pourtant bien fallu qu'il y ait un père, puisque tout la désigne comme la mère.

La discussion minait encore le moral de Tom bien des jours plus tard. Imaginer que son double avait pu abandonner sa fille chagrinait bien plus Tom que tout ce qu'il avait apprendre jusque-là, y compris les Horcruxes. A chaque fois qu'il parvenait à enfermer ces ruminations dans un coin de son esprit, Cutter jaillissait à l'angle de couloir.

Malgré lui, Tom la détaillait, cherchant les ressemblances et les différences entre eux. Ils étaient tous deux grands, maigres, puissants, Fourchelang, avec une aptitude prononcée pour la magie sans baguette. Et alors ? Coeur-de-Glace l'était également, grande, maigre et puissante. Mais elle n'était par Fourchelang et n'avait qu'une faible affinité avec la magie sans baguette, bien qu'elle eût un autre don, très rare. Et redoutable.

Les leçons de transplanages qui débutèrent bientôt assombrirent encore plus l'humeur de Tom.

Heureusement, il restait l'AD. La majorité des membres maîtrisait désormais l'occlumencie et il avait pu en initier certains à la légilimencie. S'il s'agissait là d'un art que Tom avait appris instinctivement, il s'était rapidement aperçu que sa méthode n'était pas très sorcière. Ixilis plutôt. Tom écoutait les murmures du Nisir, comme les ixilik appelaient la magie. C'était inconscient. Il avait l'habitude de nouer un contact certes léger mais permanent avec le Nisir pour mieux percevoir le monde qui l'entourait. Il sentait le Nisir dans sa chair, comme il pouvait voir au travers de ses yeux ou entendre avec ses oreilles. Bien sûr, comparé à un véritable ixil, il était myope. Mais comparé à un sorcier ?

Tom avait dû consulter quelques livres traitant de l'occlumancie et de la légilimence sorcière pour enseigner une méthode plus conventionnelle. A présent, il s'inquiétait pour les cours de magie sans baguette. Car si des sorciers à l'aura proche du Nisir comme Harry, Théodore (finalement intégré au sein de l'AD), Neville, Ginny ou Cho Chang parviendraient sans l'ombre d'un doute à en maîtriser quelques bases, les choses seraient autrement plus ardues pour Zacharias Smith, Justin et surtout Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura un jour Hermione alors qu'ils cherchaient des renseignements parmi les livres de la Salle-sur-Demande momentanément transformée en bibliothèque.

Confortablement assis sur un canapé moelleux, ils feuilletaient les ouvrages au rythme d'une horloge à balancier en cuivre qui égrainait doucement le temps.

- Je n'ai simplement pas la même approche de la magie. Pas très douée pour l'écouter, mais redoutable pour la manipuler avec ma baguette. Ce doit être le prix à payer pour pouvoir maîtriser un sort presque immédiatement... et même plus rapidement que toi.

Ne comprenait-elle pas que sa fierté de professeur était en jeu ? Tom mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ses élèves intégrassent la moindre de ses leçons. Il réalisa que si un jour il obtenait le poste de Défense, lui aussi assommerait ses élèves de devoirs particulièrement retords. Pas par sadisme, mais simplement par ambition et détermination à ce que ses élèvent excellassent en tout point.

Hermione soupira et lui attrapa le livre des mains. Tom n'eut pas le temps de protester. Hermione avait déjà recours à une technique très efficace pour le faire taire : elle l'embrassait. La suite des événements échappa à tout contrôle. À un instant donné, il était sagement assis en échangeant un baiser pas si chaste que ça avec Hermione. L'instant d'après, Tom se retrouvait dans une position fortement compromettante : allongé contre les coussins en velours safranés du canapé, Hermione sur lui avec la chemise largement ouverte qui dévoilait la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Les mains tremblantes et le souffle court, la jeune fille s'attaquait au bouton du pantalon de Tom.

Tom rassembla toute sa volonté pour arrêter Hermione. Il attrapa ses mains. Elle interpréta mal son geste (ou ne voulut pas le comprendre) et, un sourire aux lèvres, elle se lova de tout son long contre Tom pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Électrisé par le contact si étroit de leurs corps, Tom perdit le contrôle de ses doigts qui s'aventurèrent sur les formes de la jeune fille.

Heureusement, Hermione avait les cheveux longs. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent par à s'immiscer entre les deux visages, ajoutant une touche peu glamour à l'échange. S'étouffant à moitié avec la crinière châtain, Tom retrouva ses esprits et repoussa Hermione. Un peu trop violemment, puisqu'elle tomba par terre.

Stupéfaite, elle se releva pour jeter un regard plein d'incompréhension à un Tom écarlate.

- Je euh... je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je... C'est un peu tôt... Ca ne fait que euh... un mois.

- Un mois et demi, si tu rajoutes les vacances de noël, corrigea Hermione avec un énervement mal contenu. Tom, je sais qu'en 1942, les mœurs étaient plus rigides mais en 1997...

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi ?

Comment expliquer son point de vue sans paraître ridiculement prude ? Tom considérait que l'homme se distinguait de l'animal par la force de son esprit. L'esprit contrôlait le corps et non l'inverse. Il se devait donc de contrôler certaines pulsions plutôt que de céder à des désirs bestiaux, comme le faisait de nombreux hommes faibles que Tom méprisait hargneusement. Comme Brus Bergsonn par exemple. Ou Grindelwald, célèbre -outre son titre de mage noir- pour le nombre de ses conquêtes et une descendance prolifique.

- Je préfère attendre, c'est tout, éluda Tom mal à l'aise sous le regard acéré de Hermione.

- De nombreuses filles rêveraient d'être à ma place, grommela-t-elle. Moi, je trouve ça idiot et frustrant. Mais si tu veux attendre, soit !

D'un simple coup de baguette magique, Hermione remit sa tenue en place, attrapa son sac et quitta la Salle-sur-Demande d'un pas agressif. Tom n'eut pas le temps de se détendre ou de se morfondre car sitôt la porte refermée, un livre apparut par magie et lui frappa méchamment l'arrière du crâne. Les nerfs à vif, Tom jeta un coup d'œil au titre et vira à l'écarlate. Il s'empressa de fuir cette pièce de malheur.

Par la suite, Hermione adopta une certaine froideur à l'encontre de Tom, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les Gryffondor. Si les garçons ne montraient généralement pas le même enthousiasme que les filles envers les potins croustillants, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins friands. Aussi, plus d'un soir où Ron et Harry s'entraînaient au Quidditch, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas avaient harcelé Tom de questions. Que pouvait-il leur répondre ?

En 1942, il était de bon ton qu'une fille fût prude. En 1997, elle en avait encore le loisir, même si dans certain cas, elle pouvait s'attirer quelques moqueries -et elle s'en attirait d'autres si au contraire, elle courait un peu trop après la gente masculine. Mais un garçon ?

Jamais Tom n'avait eu autant envie de disparaître au fond d'un terrier.

Bien malgré lui, Tom réalisa que les conseils de Susan lui manquaient. Il refusait néanmoins de lui adresser la parole, ne supportant par de la voir toujours accrochée au bras de MacLaggen. Il détestait MacLaggen, sa manière de se pavaner et surtout sa façon de regarder Susan. Plus les jours passaient pourtant, alors qu'un horrible nuage glacial flottait au dessus de sa relation avec Hermione et que Dean et Seamus se montraient de plus en plus curieux, plus Tom éprouvait le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Même si cela lui retournait l'estomac de l'admettre. Après de nombreuses hésitations, il se tourna vers Harry.

- $Je ne suis pas certain d'être de bons conseils$ lui avoua Harry mal à l'aise.

Tom et Harry quittaient la salle-sur-demande après y avoir effectuer quelques recherches que Hermione aurait certainement réprouvé. Sur la magie noire par exemple.

- $J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de mal avec tout ça$

- $C'était tellement plus simple avant$ soupira Tom.

- $C'est toujours plus simple lorsque l'on est indifférent et tellement plus compliqué lorsque l'on s'attache aux gens...$

Harry se tut. Cutter venait d'apparaître dans leur champs de vision, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- $Eh bien... je me demande comment réagirait Voldemort s'il apprenait que son jeune double se faisait mené par le bout de la baguette par une simple gamine, Sang-de-Bourbe qui plus est$.

De l'art d'énerver les gens, selon Chris Cutter. Harry répondit d'un ton détaché avant même que Tom n'eût le temps de préparer une réplique cinglante.

- $De toute façon, il sait déjà qu'ils sont ensembles$

- Hein ? Quoi ! dit Tom soudain paniqué.

C'était exactement le genre de détail embarrassant qu'il aurait préféré que Voldemort ignorât. Harry haussa des épaules.

- $Vous n'êtes pas très discret, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il l'ait appris.$

- $Et toi, comment sais-tu ça?$ demanda Cutter d'un ton suspicieux.

Harry lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

- $Nous avons chacun nos secrets...$

Harry soutint sans ciller le regard brûlant de l'Auror. Tom eut la désagréable impression qu'un point de l'échange lui échapper. Finalement, Cutter opina et repartit faire sa ronde, pour le plus grand soulagement des Gryffondor.

- $Et Voldemort... comment...$

La réaction de Voldemort l'inquiétait.

- $Il a d'abord été surpris, avant de parvenir à la conclusion que tu ne t'étais rapproché d'Hermione que pour gagner notre confiance$.

Tom aurait peut-être préféré une colère noire. Au moins, Harry n'aurait pas eu vent de ses réelles motivations.

- $Mais je crois qu'il n'approuve pas beaucoup.$

Forcément.

- $Enfin$, soupira Harry, $je sais qu'il se trompe. Si c'était vraiment par calcul, tu ne te sentirais pas autant désemparé face à Hermione.$

- …

Détail. Tom s'aperçut horrifié que Harry avait raison. Le trouble qu'il ressentait face à Hermione et les hésitations qu'il éprouvait quant à leur relation trahissaient son attachement qui allait bien au delà d'un simple calcul. Mais... il ne l'aimait quand même pas ? Une vision de cauchemar s'invita à son esprit : lui, que quelques années supplémentaires avaient empatté, rentrant du travail, qui embrassait amoureusement (la nausée n'était pas loin) Hermione. Et Hermione était entourée de toute une marmaille bruyante.

Tom s'empressa de chasser cette horreur de son esprit.

- $Je me sens ridicule$, se désola-t-il encore traumatisé par cette vision.

Harry s'esclaffa, ce qui vexa profondément Tom.

- $Nous sommes tous ridicules face aux filles$, le rassura Harry. $En troisième année, j'étais tellement impressionné par Cho, que je l'ai laissé attraper le vif d'or en match de Quidditch. Je crois que Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, n'était pas très ravi.$

Harry eut ce geste que les Gryffondor affectionnaient tant et auquel Tom commençait à s'habituer : il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- $Je crois que nous avons tous eu des déboires avec les filles. Je suis prêt à parier qu'à notre âge, même Dumbledore et Vold...$

Harry se tut immédiatement. Cependant, sa maladresse n'échappa à Tom.

- $Oh oui, je suis sûr que Voldemort n'était pas très doué avec les filles$, plaisanta-t-il.

- $Oh, oh, ah, ah$

Parce que oui, il était possible de rire en Fourchelang. Une pensée assaillie soudain Tom.

- Un problème ? demanda Harry alarmé par le brusque changement d'attitude.

- Je... euh... non, rien.

Pas dupe, Harry lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

- $Cela a un lien avec Emily Maitland$.

Ce n'était pas une question. Si Tom n'avait pas été un aussi bon occlumens à même de résister à Dumbledore, il aurait soupçonné Harry de l'avoir lu dans son esprit.

- $Je... Je me demandais seulement... enfin ce qui avait pu se passer entre Emily et Voldemort.$

Les paroles de Voldemort résonnaient dans l'esprit de Tom. Qu'était-elle devenue ? La petite scène très mièvre de Voldemort accueillit à son domicile par Emily après une longue journée de labeur manquait cruellement de crédibilité. D'autant plus si l'on y rajoutait un nourrisson en layette.

- Allons voir Dumbledore, déclara Harry d'un ton grave. Il est plus que temps que tu saches ce qu'elle est devenue.

Tom lui emboîta le pas, l'estomac douloureusement noué. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance.

En vérité, il n'avait pas la force de résister.

* * *

><p>Le lecteur attentif aura peut-être remarqué que j'ai pris deux libertés avec le canon. Le premier concerne les Horcruxes : normalement, il sont l'inverse d'une âme entière. Alors que l'âme entière survie à la destruction du corps (selon JKR), l'âme fragmenté dépend de l'état du réceptacle. Cela vient du fait que pour moi, détruire ne serait-ce qu'un fragment d'âme relève de la très haute magie noire. Donc c'est une liberté que j'ai pris et que j'assume.<p>

Deuxième liberté : Dumbledore. Oui, il n'a pas utilisé la bague pour voir sa sœur, oui, il a toujours sa main. En fait, vous vous apercevrez bientôt que le point de divergence entre le canon et ma fic est antérieur au 1 septembre 1996... plus ancien qu'on ne le croirait au premier abord !

Bref, la chapitre 13 arrive dans 2-3 semaines... et pour le coup, je vous promet que ça va bouger ! la période ennuyeuse (mais obligatoire) prend fin. 


	14. Nouveau sort

Merci à **Nafrayu, Bill le Gros **et** Adelinue** pour leurs reviews ^^

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices... l'heure est grave. Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance. C'est pourquoi des reviews sont vivement conseillées pour de meilleurs délais ^^

(oui, avec des chapitres d'avance, je trouve le moyen d'être en retard... alors imaginez maintenant?)(Ceci est une tentative pathétique pour apitoyer le lecteur)

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Lors de la soirée de Slughorn, Tom fait un malaise. Il est sauvé par Vector et ses pommes qui lui apprend au passage que son pendentif serait relié aux trois sœurs, la vie, le sort et la mort. Elle leur apprend aussi qu'une Auror en faction à Poudlard, Chris Cutter, en plus d'être sa fille adoptive, est Fourchelang. Vector elle-même est Fourchelang.

Durant les vacances, Théodore Nott découvre un lien entre le pendentif, les pommes d'or et la fontaine de jouvence du conte de Beedle le Barde. Théodore est intégré à l'AD à la rentrée. Le père de Théodore Nott, Sacharis Nott, est le parrain de Cutter.

Lors d'une leçon, Dumbledore apprend à Harry que Voldemort s'est fait cueillir à la sortie du manoir Jedusor, après avoir assassiné son père, par Eleusis, et forcé de rejoindre les rangs des Schattenaltern. Plus tard, Voldemort a travaillé à la chute de Grindelwald. Dumbledore soupçonne également Voldemort d'être le père de Chris Cutter.

Tom rencontre quelques difficultés de couple avec Hermione qui ne se contente plus de quelques bisous. Complètement perdu, il en parle à Harry. La discussion se termine sur une décision : demander à Dumbledore (dont Tom se méfie particulièrement) ce qu'il est advenu de son amie d'enfance, Emily Maitland.

**NOTE ULTRA IMPORTANTE :** la scène du prologue n'a pas encore eu lieu à ce moment de l'histoire. Grindelwald n'a pas encore reçu de pomme d'or.

Bon, sinon, je ne suis pas fan du début, mais bon... pas la motive de le réecrire. Désolée.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Nouveau sortUne surprise d'anniversaire**

La gargouille qui scellait l'entrée du couloir directorial arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Tom n'avait qu'une envie alors que Harry lançait négligemment le mot de passe « Tagada » à l' hideuse statue de pierre : fuir. Peut-être Dumbledore était-il absent ?

Non.

Assis derrière son imposant bureau, le vieux directeur de Poudlard s'occupait de paperasseries, une grande plume jaune citron à la main. Dumbledore leva un œil intrigué vers les deux Gryffondor. Par réflexe, Tom voulut triturer son pendentif mais les mises en garde de Théodore l'en dissuadèrent. Sa main retomba donc mollement dans le vide.

- Harry, Tom, que se passe-t-il ? Voldemort...

- Je n'ai pas eu de récentes visions. En fait...

Harry s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils. Ses yeux émeraudes venaient d'accrocher le vieux choixpeau tout rapiécé qui somnolait sur une chaise.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, prévint Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Tom sur la défensive.

- Les fondateurs ont ensorcelé le choixpeau pour qu'il répartisse des enfants de onze ans. L'esprit d'un adolescent de quinze ans est plus complexe. Donc... que se passe-t-il ?

Le sujet du choixpeau était clos.

- J'ai appris que tu avais fais un malaise, Tom, à la soirée de Slughorn, enchaîna Dumbledore.

Voilà pourquoi Tom détestait se retrouver face à Dumbledore. Immanquablement, la discussion glissait vers les sujets qui intéressaient ce vieux fou. Tom garda le silence et Dumbledore soupira d'un air désolé.

- Je sais que tu te méfies de moi...

- Vous n'avez rien fait pour gagner ma confiance, professeur.

- Tom, je suis désolé d'avoir tenté de lire dans ton esprit. C'était une erreur de ma part.

Une erreur pour étouffer la méfiance de Tom ?

- Il n'y a pas que cela professeur. Depuis quand savez-vous que mon pendentif est l'Horcruxe de Grindelwald ?

Dumbledore marqua une pause. Dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé, il croisa ses longs doigts fins sous son menton.

- Tu n'étais pas encore né lorsque je l'ai appris.

Harry étouffa un exclamation de surprise.

- Et vous me l'avez laissé..., dit Tom d'un ton glacial.

- M'aurais-tu laissé te le prendre ? Non, je ne crois pas. J'aurais pu t'expliquer ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Cela t'aurais mis sur la piste des Horcruxes, ce que je préférais éviter pour des raisons évidentes. L'avenir m'a prouvé que j'avais raison en cela. Bien sûr, lorsque je l'ai découvert en ta possession, j'ai d'abord été surpris et surtout alarmé. Comme tu t'en es douté, j'ai réellement hésité à te le prendre de grès ou de force. Mais je devais avouer qu'il était en sûreté avec toi et que tu avais un certain don pour déjouer les pièges de Grindelwald. Le temps que je prenne une décision, il avait disparu.

- Et maintenant ?

- Veux-tu t'en séparer ?

La main de Tom se serra nerveusement autour de son pendentif.

- Non.

C'était une réponse absolue. Non. Plus encore, il lui était impossible de s'en séparer. Cette simple idée faisait courir des frissons d'horreurs sur son échine. Tom se sentait enchaîné à son pendentif plus étroitement encore que Frodon à l'anneau. Était-ce lié à Grindelwald ? Peut-être... ou peut-être pas. Quelle était réellement la nature de cette opale ? Comment les trois sœurs l'avaient-elles ensorcelé ?

- Alors je ne te le prendrai pas. Mais avant, j'aimerais vérifier s'il s'agit toujours d'un Horcruxe.

Tom hésita. Il consulta Harry du regard, qui l'encouragea à accepter. L'œil acéré de Dumbledore observa le bref échange avec attention.

- Comment ?

- L'affaire d'un simple sort.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Dumbledore attrapa sa baguette dans un tiroir et la pointa sur le pendentif. Rien. Il ne se produisit absolument rien.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est plus un Horcruxe.

Dumbledore avait prononcé cette phrase très simplement, comme s'il annonçait que la pluie venait de cesser.

- Mais la magie de Grindelwald demeure dans le pendentif, rappela Tom en frissonnant.

Pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point responsable du pendentif ? Influencé par ses lectures récentes (Sam et Frodon s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans le Mordor), Tom chassa de son esprit l'image effrayante d'un seigneur des ténèbres qui tenterait de l'influencer au travers de l'artefact. Ridicule ! C'était Harry qui était exposé à Voldemort, pas lui.

Quel était l'impact de son pendentif sur les Détraqueurs ?

- Disons plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une simple trace qui teinte les pouvoirs de ton pendentif. Car ton pendentif possède de grands pouvoirs et le fait qu'il a été, à un moment donné, l'Horcruxe de Grindelwald, est bien le moindre.

Revenant à la réalité, Tom se gifla mentalement. A l'instar de Théodore, il souffrait d'une Tolkienite aiguë. Justin s'en était d'ailleurs plaint à plusieurs reprises, alors que Tom et Théodore étaient une nouvelle fois partie en conjecture sur les origines des inspirations qui avaient mené à la création de la Terre du Milieu. Encore un détail que Tom préférerait cacher à ses futurs partisans, lorsqu'il serait un seigneur des ténèbres craint et respecté. Et qui n'égarait pas ces précieux morceaux d'âme un peu partout.

- Quels genres de pouvoirs ?

- De ceux qui effrayent même Voldemort.

Dit comme ça... Pourquoi Emily le lui avait confié ? Dans quel but ? Tom connaissait suffisamment Emily pour savoir qu'elle avait agi après mûres réflexions. Quelles étaient ses motivations ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui faire confiance à lui, futur mage noir ? Futur mage noir, mais pas inconséquent, puisque de l'aveu de Dumbledore, Voldemort lui-même se méfiait du pendentif.

- Comment Emily Maitland a-t-elle pu entrer en possession d'un tel objet ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Et comment a-t-elle pu échapper aussi longtemps à Grindelwald ? ajouta Dumbledore.

Rassemblant son courage, Tom releva la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux si bleus derrière les lunettes en demi-lune de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Ses entrailles se tortillèrent douloureusement lorsque les épaules de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent. Il semblait plus vieux et plus fatigué que jamais. Tom peinait à respirer au travers de sa gorge serrée par l'appréhension.

- Je redoutais que tu me poses la question, avoua Dumbledore d'un ton las. Elle a disparu en mars 1942.

Le sang de Tom ne fit qu'un tour. D'abord assommé par la nouvelle, l'engrenage de sa mémoire se remit peu à peu en marche. Il analysa ce que cela impliquait, ce qui avait pu se passer. Une terrifiante vague de colère le submergea. La colère se transforma en un véritable feu de fureur. Il se leva d'un bond.

- Non ! Vous mentez ! cria-t-il.

Sa voix sortait du plus profond de ses entrailles, portait par sa rage. Par sa détresse aussi.

- C'est la vérité, Tom, dit Dumbledore impassible devant la tempête d'émotion qui tourmentait Tom.

Les yeux exorbités, Tom fixait Dumbledore comme s'il avait ainsi pu le tuer à la manière d'un basilic. Le calme inaltérable de Dumbledore exacerbé plus encore sa fureur. Comment le directeur avait-il pu faire preuve de pareille négligence ? Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ? N'était-il pas un amoureux des moldus ? Eh bien Emily était Cracmolle ! Le sang pulsait furieusement à ses tempes, battu par un cœur soudain meurtri.

Il l'avait prévenu.

Contre l'avis d'Emily, contre tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer de lui, Tom avait fait quelque chose qui le surprenait lui-même : il avait alerté Dumbledore des dangers qui planaient sur elle. Et qu'avait fait Dumbledore ? Rien. Il l'avait laissée à son sort. Il l'avait abandonnée, purement et simplement. Tom aussi l'avait abandonnée… trop lâche, trop effrayé pour oser s'opposer à Brus Bergsonn. Pour s'opposer sans le soutien de la magie.

- Je vous l'avais dit… siffla Tom d'une voix glaciale. Elle était en danger… Bergsonn

- Ce n'est pas lui, coupa Dumbledore le regard transperçant comme des lames d'acier.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui ? Parce qu'il est un moldu et que les moldus sont censés être gentils ? Vous savez bien que c'est faux ! Il existe également des monstres parmi eux et Bergsonn en était l'un d'eux ! Et vous, vous n'avez rien fait !

- Bergsonn n'est pas un meurtrier…

- Pas un meurtrier ? répéta Tom incrédule. Pas un meurtrier ? Il m'a menacé de mort ! De mort ! Et je vous assure que l'intention y était !

Tout son corps tremblant de haine autant que de désespoir, Tom se penchait, menaçant, au-dessus du bureau, tentant d'impressionner Dumbledore peut-être, de toute la hauteur de sa colère. De son envie de meurtre. Sa main se serrait compulsivement, en proie à un terrible désir de meurtre. Toute était de la faute de Dumbledore ! Emily…

- Tom, calme-toi !

Tom se figea. Qu'il se calme ? Tom ressentait encore la morsure glaciale du métal sous sa gorge, ces bras puissants qui l'immobilisaient, cette voix rauque qui susurrait à son oreille des menaces de mort… Et Dumbledore, dont l'inaction avait provoqué la mort d'Emily voulait qu'il se calme ? Tendu à l'extrême, bougeant à peine ses lèvres, Tom souffla :

- Très bien, je me calme. Je me calme parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, que toute cette affaire est vieille de plus de cinquante ans et que si vous, l'amoureux des moldus, n'avez pu l'éviter, je suis certain que Voldemort a traité Bergsonn comme il se devait !

Tom savait qu'il devait se taire, que dans l'état où il était, il proférerait des paroles qui détruiraient des mois de travail pour gagner la confiance de Harry. C'était impossible. Trop de poison tourbillonnait en lui.

- Voldemort ne s'en est pas pris à Bergsonn, répliqua Dumbledore avec un aplomb sévère.

- Vous mentez ! Voldemort n'a pas pu le laisser indemne. Que lui a-t-il fait ? Dites la vérité !

Sa voix devenait trompétante, autoritaire... achevant de le discréditer. Tom n'en avait que faire. Tous les cris ne parvenaient à exorciser sa peine. Dumbledore demeurait de marbre. Il était un roc que les flots les plus tempétueux ne parvenaient à ébranler, même avec tout l'énergie qu'apportait le désespoir.

- Voldemort s'est totalement désintéressé de lui, répéta Dumbledore. Maintenant, calme-toi Tom. As-tu conscience que tu réagis plus violemment encore que Voldemort lorsque j'ai dû l'informer de la nouvelle ?

- Eh bien, il faut croire que finalement, je ne suis pas si éloigné de Voldemort que ça !

- Tom… tenta Harry d'un ton doux en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il cherchait à l'apaiser… Tom ne voulait pas qu'on l'apaisât, il voulait Emily ! Il voulait retourner dans le passé, la sauver, la revoir, elle et son sourire si chaleureux, sa voix si douce et son amitié à la fois tendre et indéfectible qu'elle lui portait. Mais Emily n'était plus là, par la faute de Dumbledore. Par sa faute aussi, à lui. Il avait été trop lâche… Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds alors qu'il réalisait qu'il aurait pu éviter cela, si seulement il avait osé parler à Mrs Cole. Que Bergsonn le menaçât ? Grand bien lui en fît, un sorcier de premier cycle était autorisé à utiliser la magie si sa vie était en danger. Mais Tom n'avait rien fait. Rien. Cette certitude lui éclata à la figure plus sûrement qu'une gifle. N'y tenant plus, il fit volte-face et sortit à grandes enjambées du bureau directorial.

Dans les jours, puis les semaines, qui suivirent l'entretien avec Dumbledore, Tom découvrit avec une joie malsaine qu'il avait retrouvé sa capacité à intimider les pathétiques élèves de Poudlard. Il avait rallumé le feu de la colère qui l'animait en 1942, feu égaré lors de son voyage temporel, trop déstabilisé par son nouvel environnement. La haine pulsait de nouveau dans toutes les fibres de son corps et avec elle, un terrible désir de revanche. Il n'y avait guère que quelques Gryffondor qui osaient soutenir son regard glacial.

Tom savait qu'il se comportait comme un parfait imbécile, qu'il ne devait pas effrayé le premier idiot venu, que la confiance que lui avait accordée Harry jusque-là était précieuse pour ses projets avenirs. Peu importait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher toute cette colère infecte qui l'étouffait.

Colère contre ces pathétiques sorciers qui murmuraient sur son passage, terrifié par une quelconque rumeur à son sujet. Colère contre Cutter qui ne cessait de surgir à l'angle des couloirs, prenant un malin plaisir à l'espionner. Colère contre Susan qui, sortant toujours avec McLaggen, avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de lui adresser la parole. Colère contre McLaggen qui, en plus de lui voler Susan, en plus de répandre des rumeurs à son sujet, monopolisait une partie de l'attention de Slughorn. Colère contre Slughorn qui semblait enclin à l'ignorer ces derniers temps, soudain gagné par une nouvelle peur même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas à voix haute. Colère contre son dortoir de Gryffondor qui refusaient de céder à la peur, lui reprochant tout au plus son sale caractère. Colère contre Dean Thomas qui à plusieurs reprises avait tenté de lui parler. Colère contre Hermione qui, malgré sa conduite parfois ignoble, malgré les larmes qu'il provoquait par ses paroles acides, restait avec lui avec cet air de compréhension dans les yeux qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Colère contre Harry qui continuait de le convier au réunion de l'AD, et quand bien même Tom n'était pas en état de commencer ses cours sur la magie sans baguette, Harry le considérait toujours comme un membre du commandement. Colère contre Dumbledore qui n'avait rien fait pour sauver Emily Maitland. Colère contre lui-même enfin. Surtout.

Comment avait-il pu se leurrer dans l'illusion qu'il pourrait se différencier de Voldemort ? Voldemort était son passé, son présent, son futur. Il était Voldemort tout autant que son double adulte. Par moment une tentation horrible s'immiscer en lui. Et s'il quittait Poudlard ? Et s'il rejoignait Voldemort ? Vraiment ? Non, Voldemort n'aurait que faire de sa colère, que faire de lui... tout comme Harry, tout comme Dumbledore, il voudrait l'utiliser pour réaliser au mieux ses desseins. Non, pas comme Harry.

- Tom, il faut que je te parle, l'interpella Harry après avoir congédié les membres de l'AD.

Il ne restait plus que eux deux dans la Salle sur Demande aménagée en salle d'entraînement au combat avec ses coussins éparpillés dans le plus grand désordre et ses armures qui offraient des cibles de choix. Tom se retourna à contre-coeur. Harry le dévisageait de ses yeux de plus en plus pénétrant derrière ses lunettes rondes. Peut-être légèrement tendu, un peu sur ses gardes, il gardait cependant sa baguette dans sa poche. Le Survivant imaginait que Tom n'oserait pas s'en prendre à lui. Avec la nausée, Tom réalisa que Harry avait raison.

- Quand commenceras-tu les leçons sur les techniques ixilis de combat ? Demanda Harry.

Pourquoi Harry refusait-il de voir son erreur ? Pourquoi continuait-il de lui accorder sa confiance ? Ne voyait-il pas que Tom était dangereux ? Qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit laconiquement Tom.

Harry faisait partie des rares personnes qui osaient encore se battre en duel contre Tom durant les session de l'AD. Tom bien sûr était le meilleur à présent, les surpassant tous avec une aisance de plus en plus déconcertante, aidé par les sombres sentiments qui l'agitaient. Par sa nouvelle baguette aussi, qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

- Quand tu seras prêt, tu me le diras, soupira Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu toujours semblant de me faire confiance ? Questionna Tom avec hargne.

Harry le dévisagea calmement, sans colère, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la fureur de Tom. Était-il comme Dumbledore, trop pur pour éprouver de viles émotions comme la colère ou la haine ?

- Je te fais confiance, Tom. Je sais que tu n'es pas Voldemort.

Tom laissa échapper un ricanement nerveux, sans joie.

- Pourtant, tu me fais de nouveau surveiller. Ne nie pas je l'ai remarqué.

- C'est vrai, je préfère te garder à l'œil, reconnut Harry en soutenant son regard cuisant. Parce que je sais à quel point la colère peut être mauvaise conseillère.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Renifla Tom.

- Je suis humain.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Son regard émeraude s'égara dans les flammes qui brûlaient goulûment dans l'âtre.

- Lorsque Bellatrix a tué Sirius, j'ai sincèrement voulu la tuer à mon tour... Je lui ai même lancé le doloris.

Tom fixa Harry avec incrédulité. Lui, le si lumineux Survivant, l'Elu, lancer un Impardonnable ? Lui, torturer une sorcière ? Tom avait déjà lancé le doloris, il savait à quel point ce maléfice faisait appel aux plus ténébreuses parts de l'homme. Il croyait qu'à l'instar du Patronus, le doloris était réservé à quelques sorciers uniquement, contenant suffisamment d'obscurité en eux, pour le lancer. Mais si Harry lui-même l'avait lancé...

- Je suis humain, dit Harry les yeux toujours perdus dans la danse hypnotique des flammes. Même si j'ai conservé ma capacité à aimer, comme dirait Dumbledore, je connais également la colère, la haine et même le désir de meurtre. Tu as certainement remarqué que je détestais Rogue. C'est la vérité, je le hais sincèrement et cela va bien au-delà de mes soupçons quant à son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Pour moi, il est tout autant responsable de la mort de Sirius que mes propres erreurs...

Harry soupira à nouveau. Il désigna les coussins.

- Asseyons-nous.

Tom s'exécuta en silence, hésitant entre la réticence à obéir à Harry, la curiosité quant à ce que Harry s'apprêtait à lui révéler, la déception peut-être, de découvrir autant de noirceur dans Harry, et paradoxalement, le respect. Il s'enfonça dans le pouf rempli de plume et s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses mains alors que la voix de Harry résonnait à ses oreilles. Harry lui raconta comment s'était passée la mort de Sirius, les visions que Voldemort lui avait envoyées pour l'attirer au Département des Mystères, le dédain de Rogue quant aux inquiétudes légitimes de Harry, le piège des Mangemorts, l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phénix, le passage de Sirius au travers le voile, la colère qui s'était alors emparé de Harry, le doloris sur Bellatrix, l'arrivée de Voldemort puis de Dumbledore et enfin, le retour au calme relatif du bureau de Dumbledore que Harry avait à moitié détruit sous le coup de la colère.

- J'aurais pu éviter tout cela, termina Harry, si j'avais eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser le miroir que m'avait offert Sirius pour communiquer avec lui. Mais je n'en ai pas eu la présence d'esprit et il est mort. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai foncé comme le stupide Gryffondor que je suis et Sirius en est mort. C'est ainsi.

- C'est justement parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'un Gryffondor qu'Emily est morte, renifla Tom avec mépris. J'aurais dû parler à Mrs Cole.

- Ce n'est pas Bergsonn. Emily a disparu dans un bombardement alors que Bergsonn se trouvait dans le bureau de Mrs Cole. Elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer en apprentissage dans une usine pour s'en débarrasser. Dumbledore a mené l'enquête.

- Dumbledore peut mentir !

Tom refusait d'y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi idiot !

- C'est la vérité, j'ai vu ses souvenirs. On ne peut les falsifier sans laisser de trace. Quant à Bergsonn, il est mort deux ans plus tard dans une rixe. Un coup de couteau, c'est aussi simple et stupide que cela.

Un horrible vertige saisit Tom. La vérité se révélait si triviale ! Bien loin des histoires héroïques qu'il avait pu s'inventer, la mort avait frappé sans éclat ni exploit.

- Tom, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est produit. Nous ne sommes que des enfants livrés à nous-même. On ne peut nous demander d'agir avec le même discernement que des adultes. Si j'avais eu quelqu'un pour écouter sans se moquer mon inquiétude quant à Sirius, je ne me serais pas précipité au Département des Mystères. Quant à Emily eh bien... Je crois que Dumbledore, probablement méfiant par rapport à toi, par rapport à ce qu'il soupçonnait de toi, n'a pas suffisamment tenu compte de tes avertissements. Peut-être aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire... je ne sais pas. Dumbledore commet parfois des erreurs, c'est très rares mais lorsque cela arrive, les conséquences sont terribles.

- Voldemort serait apparu avec ou sans cet épisode, répliqua Tom qui ne voulait pas de la pitié de Harry et encore moins que l'on trouvât des excuses à Voldemort.

La noirceur imprégnait déjà son cœur bien avant qu'il ne perdît Emily, avant même l'arrivée de Bergsonn ou celle des bombes qui tombaient durant le Blitz. Le principal responsable de l'apparition de Voldemort n'était autre que Voldemort lui-même.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Harry. Mais tu n'es pas Voldemort. Dumbledore l'a dit lui-même : tu as réagis plus violemment que Voldemort. Voldemort était certes en colère mais... eh bien, il a rapidement oublié cette colère, ne voulant pas se détourner d'objectifs plus importants : la Chambre des Secrets, l'immortalité, le pouvoir. Aurait-il pris le risque, à ta place, de perdre ma confiance alors même que l'AD pourrait lui être utile pour ses rêves de conquête ? Je ne crois pas.

Tom fixa Harry stupéfait. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire désabusé. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau.

- Crois-tu que je suis naïf ? Protesta Harry avec amusement.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla Tom assommé par la révélation.

- Tu peux choisir ta réponse. Peut-être parce que j'estime que tu peux être utile à l'AD. Ou bien parce que je veux malgré tout te faire confiance. Tu as ta place à l'AD, pour moi, c'est irréfutable.

- Et jusqu'où ira l'AD ?

Harry se renfrogna.

- Tu veux la vérité ? Je l'ignore. Notre but est de protéger ce que l'on aime, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Le premier danger est Voldemort. Mais ensuite ? Le Ministère, avec sa dérive autoritaire n'est-il pas lui-même un danger ? Mais un tel raisonnement n'est-il pas en soi dangereux ? De quel droit puis-je croire que je suis autorisé à mener un coup d'état (le mot est dit)... pour le bien de tous, pour le plus grand bien ! La vérité, c'est que le pouvoir m'attire tout autant qu'il m'effraye. Je suis humain, c'est normal. Mais par la faute de Voldemort, je ne suis pas n'importe quel humain et il s'avère que le pouvoir serait à ma portée... Tom, la vérité c'est que je n'ai parlé de cela à personne. Certains membres de l'AD, à commencer par Ron, sont trop enthousiastes par l'ampleur que l'AD prend... même s'ils s'aperçoivent que l'on risque de devenir une véritable force de frappe, ils ne voient pas l'aspect plus sombre que cela implique, la séduction du pouvoir qui menace. Hermione serait trop sévère, je ne peux pas non plus lui en parler. Pour tous, je dois paraître le sorcier lumineux qui vaincra Voldemort. Mais en vérité je suis humain. Simplement humain, avec la part de ténèbres que cela implique. C'est peut-être aussi pour cela, que je veux te faire confiance. Parce que je sais que tu me comprendras et que tu ne me regarderas pas avec horreur lorsque je te dirais que oui, je songe, après avoir vaincu Voldemort si j'y parviens, et je suis certain qu'avec ton aide, j'y parviendrai, à renverser le régime autoritaire qui nous dirige... pour le plus grand bien, termina Harry avec dépit.

- Pas pour le plus grand bien, corrigea Tom. Dire pour le plus grand implique que la fin justifie les moyens. Pour le moindre mal. Tu reconnais alors que tes actes sont critiquables, mais que tu cherches à limiter les peines.

Tom réalisa alors qu'il pensait réellement ses paroles, qu'il était sincère, tout comme il souhaitait sincèrement épauler Harry. Car il respectait Harry et plus encore que cela, il lui était loyal. Ce voyage dans le temps avait décidément des effets bien étranges sur lui. Dans le passé, il était capable de dévorer des quantités faramineuses de livres plus sûrement qu'un Serdaigle, de manipuler son entourage avec l'aisance d'un Serpentard. Voilà désormais qu'il fonçait dans un piège avec le courage d'un Gryffondor et, plus étrange encore, qu'il développait des tendances Poufsouffle !

Pour le moindre mal... voilà la nouvelle ligne de conduite qu'il adopterait lorsqu'il prendrait le pouvoir. Ou lorsqu'il placerait Harry au pouvoir, jouant alors le rôle de l'éminence grise. Ce qui impliquait être de l'ombre... et cela, Tom n'était pas certain d'apprécier. Il chassa ces questions de son esprit. Il avait le temps d'y réfléchir, à présent qu'il avait la confiance de Harry.

Tom ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

- Et lorsque tu seras le maître de l'Angleterre, je pourrai être le prochain directeur de Poudlard ?

- Ah ah, très drôle, répliqua Harry un peu piqué. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de garder le pouvoir pour moi... Il y a plein de gens plus compétents et plus expérimentés que moi pour être Ministre de la Magie. Shackelbolt serait excellent à ce poste. Mais tu as raison... pour le moindre mal. Voilà une devise qui permet de garder à l'esprit ses objectifs et de résister à la séduction du pouvoir.

- Une devise, une marque, l'AD... tu sais ce qu'il te manque Harry ? Un nom de Mage Noir. Que dirais-tu du Survivant, tout simplement.

Harry le fusilla du regard et Tom eut un sourire d'excuse. Alors les lèvres du Survivant s'étirèrent légèrement, s'autorisant lui-même un demi-sourire.

- Tu as raison de te moquer. Je me demande quelle tête ferait Voldemort s'il apprenait que c'est toi qui empêches le Survivant de céder à la tentation du pouvoir ?

- Voilà que tu parles de toi à la troisième personne, releva Tom.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de très étrange. Tom se mit à rire, avec Harry. Il riait réellement, de bon cœur, comme l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'il était. En toute innocence. Les deux Gryffondor sortirent, de bonne humeur. Il se renfrognèrent un peu lorsqu'ils croisèrent Cutter qui les dévisagea alors avec attention.

_Février s'approcha de mars sans que le temps change, sauf que le vent s'ajouta à la pluie. Accueilli dans une indignation générale, un avis apparut sur les tableaux d'affichage de toutes les salles communes pour annoncer que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée. Ron était furieux._

_- C'était le jour de mon anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il. Je me faisais une joie d'y aller !_

_- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, commenta Harry. _Après les dernières frasques de Voldemort.

- J'avoue que ça m'arrange bien. Cette fois-ci au moins, je n'aurais pas d'ennui avec un mage noir, dit Tom en plaisantant.

Curieusement, depuis la conversation avec Harry sur la mort de Sirius et la disparition d'Emily, Tom était d'excellente humeur. Soudain gagné par une nouvelle sérénité, il acceptait enfin, pleinement, son nouveau sort et assumait d'être à Gryffondor. Comme si la colère qu'il avait éprouvé avait usé ses dernières forces de futur mage noir. Plus que jamais, il se sentait comme un adolescent normal. Lui qui était si fier d'être un sorcier exceptionnel, il s'en arrangeait bien. Même en étant un garçon normal de quinze ans, il était loin d'être commun ! Surpassant désormais Hermione en Sortilège et en Potion, la talonnant en Métamorphose, jouant des coudes avec Harry en Défense contre les forces du Mal, à égalité avec Théodore en Arithmancie, il reprenait sa place d'élève le plus brillant de Poudlard. Si l'on omettait Hermione. Il était plus juste de dire qu'ils formaient le couple le plus brillant de toutes l'histoire de Poudlard. Tom demeurait exceptionnel dans sa normalité.

Cependant, deux points continuaient de miner son humeur (si l'on omettait que Rogue s'obstinait encore à lui refuser des points sous prétexte qu'il était à Gryffondor), ou plutôt deux filles. Le manque douloureux d'Emily Maitland le plongeait parfois dans des périodes d'apathie, où, allongé sur son lit, son esprit s'envolait vers un autre temps, ravivant le fantôme de son amie disparue. Disparue, pas morte. Tom n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle était encore vivante, quelque part. Dans ces moments-là, sa main serrait douloureusement son opale triangulaire. Pour lui, il s'agissait surtout du pendentif d'Emily Maitland .

-Eh bien, Ron, Il te reste quand même le transplanage pour t'occuper. Pour occuper tous ceux qui peuvent suivre les cours, lança une voix veloutée.

Tom se retourna un peu trop vivement. Derrière lui se trouvait Susan Bones, bras dessus-bras dessous avec Cormac McLaggen. Elle n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Tom qui s'empressa de s'éloigner, aussitôt suivi d'Hermione.

- Aussi détestable qu'une Serpentard, claqua Hermione. Sans vouloir t'offenser Tom.

Tom haussa des épaules dans une attitude qu'il voulait désinvolte tout en foudroyant du regard Malefoy. Le blondinet blêmit violemment et se glissa derrière un groupe de Poufsouffle. Au regard de l'effet cocasse qu'il produisait sur cette petite fouine, il était évident que Malefoy connaissait la véritable identité de Tom. Et qu'il le craignait.

- Son attaque était vraiment facile, grommela Ron lorsqu'il fut remonté à sa hauteur avec Harry. Et Dumbledore aurait pu t'accorder une dérogation pour les cours de transplanage !

C'était un autre miracle de ces derniers jours. Non seulement, Ron avait oublié presque toute sa hargne à son égard, mais en plus, il avait cessé d'être fâché avec Hermione. Peut-être parce que chacun voyait quelqu'un de son côté.

La vie reprenait un court paisible. Pour l'instant.

_- Joyeux anniversaire, Ron, dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent réveillés au matin du 1er mars par Seamus et Dean qui descendaient bruyamment prendre leur petit déjeuner._

Tom restait encore un peu au lit, profondément plongé dans Seigneur des Anneaux. Le livre ne valait certes pas les grimoires sulfureux de Rookwood dont la famille affectionnait les expériences de magie noire avancée, mais il avait l'avantage d'être distrayant. Et prenant. Aussi n'accorda-t-il pas la moindre attention à Harry qui, obsédé par Malefoy et Cutter, jetait encore une fois un regard à la carte du Maraudeur. Le combat contre le terrible Roi-Sorcier, chef des Nazgûls s'annonçait. Nazgûl contre Détraqueur, qui gagne ?

- Tom...

C'était quand même ridicule comme fin, battu par un hobbit et une femme. Sauron allait-il retrouver son Horcruxe (il était convaincu que l'anneau unique n'était autre que l'Horcruxe de Sauron), amorçant alors son retour ?

- Tom !

Grindelwald contre Sauron, qui gagne ? Et Dumbledore contre Gandalf ?

-_ Expulso !_

Tom voltigea hors de son lit. Instinctivement, il tendit sa main, attirant à lui sa baguette qui vint docilement se lover dans sa paume. Les sens aux aguets, près à conjurer un Patronus (même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à en obtenir un corporel) pour chasser les Nazgûls, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait dans la pièce que Harry qui le fixait d'un air amusé et Ron, perdu dans les nuages.

- Tom, je sais que ce roman est très prenant, mais nous avons un petit souci. Ron vient de manger des chaudrons de Romilda Vane. Je te rappelle qu'elle les avait empoisonnés au filtre d'amour pour que je l'invite à la soirée de Slughorn.

- Romilda ? répéta Ron._ Tu as dit Romilda ? Harry, tu la connais ? Tu peux me présenter à elle ?_

Tom ne voyait pas exactement où était le problème. Ainsi, Romilda Vane serait occupée par Ron, le laissant enfin tranquille. Harry, bien qu'également tenté par l'idée, refusa cette facilité et ils durent jouer de ruse pour attirer Ron dans le bureau de Slughorn. Le vieux professeur les accueillit avec un grand sourire sur son visage aux larges bajoues.

- _Je vous aurais cru capable d'improviser vous-même un remède, [Tom], un expert en potions tel que vous, remarqua Slughorn._

_- Euh..._

Ce qui confirmait l'idée première de Tom : lire des romans ramollissait l'esprit et nuisait gravement aux aptitudes de mage noir. Il prit donc la ferme décision d'arrêter sa lecture... lorsque le siège de Minas Tirith aurait pris fin par exemple. Hobbit contre elfe de maison, qui gagne ?

Heureusement, Harry intervint et réussi à convaincre Slughorn de réaliser l'antidote. Voulant se montrer jovial, Slughorn sortit une bouteille d'hydromel et faillit tuer Ron. L'hydromel était empoisonné. Heureusement, Tom avait suggéré à Harry, lors d'un cours sur les antidotes, de sortir un bezoard devant Slughorn.

Si Ron fut sauvé, encore une fois, plus moins directement par Tom (c'était Harry qui s'était souvenu où était rangé le bezoard), il n'était pas suffisamment vaillant pour occuper son poste de gardien au Quidditch et fut remplacé par Cormac MacLaggen qui en profita pour se pavaner dans une attitude digne de Malefoy.

La veille du match contre Poufsouffle, Justin, Théodore, Susan et Tom s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans leur mémoire. Ils devaient finaliser leur plan détaillé avant de passer chacun à la rédaction de leur partie respective.

- C'est quand que tu nous apprends à nous battre sans baguette ? demanda encore une fois Justin.

- Bientôt, grommela Tom plus ombrageux dès que Susan se trouvait à proximité.

Susan, de son côté, l'ignorait superbement. L'ambiance c'était considérablement refroidi dans le groupe, malgré l'enthousiasme infatigable de Justin. Lui et Théodore devaient régulièrement faire les intermédiaires entre Tom et Susan.

Tom perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il se rembrunit encore et s'enfonça dans la lecture d'un texte qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur traitant du rapport des ixilik à l'alchimie. Un passage assez sulfureux d'ailleurs. Les mots n'avaient hélas pas la force nécessaire pour l'arracher à la réalité à MacLaggen qui avait rejoint Susan. Il se répandait en suffisance quant à sa place de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Se faisant, des images se formèrent dans l'esprit de MacLaggen, images qui parvinrent à l'esprit de Tom avec une cruelle intensité. Tom avait beau tenté de brider son don naturel de legilimens, le flux ne cessait de le harceler en même temps qu'un froid étrange, humide, l'imprégnait jusqu'à l'os. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier. Tentant de se ressaisir, Tom releva la tête et croisa le regard de Justin qui adressait des grimaces moqueuses à Théodore. L'objet de leur moqueries, MacLaggen, en prit d'ailleurs ombrage et tourna des talons.

- De vrais gamins, soupira Susan avec une pointe d'amusement.

Savoir son petit copain de mauvaise humeur n'affectait pas son cœur de pierre.

- Pfff, sérieusement, je me demande ce que tu lui trouves, dit Justin.

Il ajouta en prenant une voix aux intonations infatuées de MacLaggen :

- Oui, Harry est bien content que je sois disponible pour jouer le match. Poufsouffle n'a aucune chance à présent que Weasley n'est plus dans l'équipe. Saleté ! Il vaut bien Smith.

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- J'avoue que rien que pour voir la tête de MacLaggen devant la défaite, j'espère que Poufsouffle va gagner, annonça le Serpentard s'attirant un regard critique de la part de Justin.

- Bien sûr que tu es pour Poufsouffle, c'est ta maison de cœur !

Tom ne gouttait pas à la plaisanterie. Pénétré par le froid de plus en plus intense, il ne savait plus s'il était sous l'emprise d'une joie malsaine dont il ignorait l'origine ou de la colère pour ce qu'il avait perçu dans l'esprit de MacLaggen.

- Quitte-le, intervint-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés que lui jetaient Théodore et Justin, il poursuivit :

- Quitte MacLaggen.

Susan le dévisagea d'un air hautain, qui ne fit qu'exacerbait la rage de Tom. Alors pourquoi cette sensation d'accomplissement proche, comme si le jour qu'il attendait tant venait enfin d'arriver ?

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

L'espace d'un instant, il crut que l'ambiance chaleureuse de la bibliothèque de Poudlard avait laissé sa place à la froideur d'une geôle sordide. Se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Fermer son esprit. Sentir le papier que ses doigts crispés menaçaient de déchirer. Le pendentif commençait à vibrer.

- Parce que son esprit criait, articula Tom avec détachement.

De nouveau, l'image de la cellule crasseuse s'imposa à lui. Tom focalisa son esprit sur l'opale qui s'échauffait pour s'encrer dans le présent, sur Justin et Théodore qui s'étaient empressés de parler de Quidditch pour ne pas se mêler de la dispute.

- Il criait qu'il voulait... te... euh... déshonorer.

Tourmenté autant par sa fureur que par une excitation de plus en plus fébrile, Tom peinait à garder ses pensées cohérentes. Son crâne le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Il soutint à grand peine le regard de Susan qui renifla avec dédain. Son pendentif devenait brûlant. Il vibrait avec une telle force que Tom redoutait que Théodore s'en aperçût.

- Me déshonorer ? Tom, ce que tu peux être naïf par moment ! Cormac et moi sommes tout deux majeurs maintenant... pas des gamins de quinze ans. Nous ne sommes plus dans les années 40. Je ne serais même pas étonnée que Harry l'ait déjà fait avec Megan.

Susan eut un rictus de mauvais augures.

- Et qui te dis que plutôt que des intentions, ce n'était pas des souvenirs qui occupaient son esprit ?

C'en fut trop pour Tom qui se leva d'un bond et quitta la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées.

… _**enveloppé dans une couverture empestant le renfermé, il guettait le petit point noir qui grossissait sur la ligne d'horizon...**_

Harry, il devait trouver Harry au plus vite. Pourquoi ? Pour lui exprimer sa fureur ou bien sa peur ? Incapable de fermer son esprit, il accrocha du regard un tableau, une armure, n'importe quel détail lui permettant de se soustraire à la tempête qui malmené son esprit.

… _**il s'appuyait contre de la pierre sombre, volcanique, qui enserrait l'ouverture, trop étroite pour laisser passer un homme. Ce n'était pas un homme qu'il attendait. L'impatience devenait un peu plus cruelle à chaque seconde.**_

Chancelant, Tom fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial lorsqu'il découvrit la silhouette androgyne de Cutter qui apparaissait à l'angle du couloir. L'air habituellement hautain de l'Auror laissa rapidement la place à l'inquiétude.

- Tom, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

Les jambes se dérobèrent sous Tom. Cutter le rattrapa de justesse. La chaleur que dégageait Cutter paraissait si lointaine !

… _**le point noir prenait les contours de plus en plus distinct d'un volatile ténébreux de plumage.**_

- Tom ! S'exclama derrière lui la voix de Susan. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Répondez !

Il y avait d'abord eut des bruits de pas précipités, puis, Tom devina au travers de son état de demi-conscience, Justin et Susan qui menaçaient Cutter alors que Théodore venait le soutenir. Loin d'être perturbée par l'assaut soudain, l'Auror eut un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit-elle calmement. Il était déjà mal.

- À d'autres ! S'emporta Susan sa baguette pointée sur Cutter. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Dans un effort de volonté, Tom rassembla ses forces et la bouche pâteuse, marmonna :

- C'est... vrai. Harry... il faut le prévenir... Grindelwald...

Aussitôt Cutter perdit sa suffisance moqueuse pour prendre un sérieux plus inquiétant encore.

- Vous l'avez entendu ? dit l'Auror. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Théo, tu vas me chercher Septima au plus vite. Flinch-Fletchey, va chercher Potter. Il doit être dans la tour des Gryffondor... Tu sais où elle se trouve ? Bien. Bones, aide-moi à l'emmener à infirmerie et parle-lui. On va le faire marcher pour qu'il reste conscient. Tu m'as entendu Tom. Tu dois rester avec nous !

Tom opina mollement alors que Susan et Cutter, chacune de leur côté, entreprenait de le soutenir dans sa marche. Se concentrer sur ses pas, sur la semelle dure de ses chaussures, sur la chaleur toute électrique qu'il ressentait au contact de Susan.

… _**le volatile était un corbeau. Il volait presque paisiblement, ses ailes d'ébène battant l'air avec une nonchalance princière...**_

- Tom, Tom ! Reste avec moi ! faisait la voix anxieuse de Susan.

Il percevait vaguement les traits de son visage, par moment si doux, à présent tirés par l'angoisse.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dis, Tom. Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne le pensais pas... C'est juste que ton inquiétude... je ne sais pas, ça m'a mise en colère. Tom, excuse-moi.

Il ne savait même plus s'il était d'humeur à lui pardonner ou non. Tout était si embrouillé !

…_**Le corbeau portait un petit colis entre ses serres jaunes. C'était précisément ce colis qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience... Plus que quelques minutes... quelques petites minutes... Et il en serait fini de son horcruxe...**_

Susan ! Se concentrer sur Susan. Sentir son parfum sucré, entendre sa voix si agréable... Un autre visage s'imposa alors à l'esprit de Tom. Encadré par de belles bouclés cuivrées, un peu pointu, des yeux gris rusés, une petite allure de renard peut-être... Emily. Elle lui semblait plus réelle que jamais, comme si elle s'était tenue devant lui, là, dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie.

…_**Le corbeau n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres...**_

Une vive douleur le ramena devant la porte, close pour l'instant, de l'infirmerie. C'était Cutter qui venait de le pincer sans ménagement.

- Désolée, c'est pour ton bien, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Pomfresh fondit bientôt sur eux, tel un vautour sur une proie malade. Elle suggéra d'allonger Tom mais Cutter s'y opposa, prétextant qu'il devait à tout prix rester conscient. On pouvait cependant l'asseoir sur une chaise.

_**...Le corbeau déposa la charge dans la cellule et reprit aussitôt son envol. Grindelwald s'empressa de se saisir de l'objet de ses désirs. Une pomme d'or...**_

Susan lui parlait, sans que Tom distinguât le sens de ses paroles. Devant lui, Emily et Coeur-de-Glace discutaient vivement en Fouchelang.

… _**la peau de la pomme était si douce, si soyeuse sous ses doigts osseux pétris de rhumatismes...**_

Non, c'était Vector et Cutter. Il était question de Harry et Dumbledore. Soudain, Vector s'approcha de lui, une pomme à la main.

- Croquez dedans, vite !

Tom s'exécuta sans savoir si le goût acidulé qu'il avait en bouche provenait de la pomme de Vector ou bien de celle du corbeau.

_**...La pomme exhalait d'un parfum plus doux que le nectar, plus exquis que l'ambroisie. Grindelwald n'avait presque plus de dents pourtant la chair succulente fondit sous sa mâchoire lorsqu'il croqua dedans...**_

Une terrible douleur foudroya Tom. Le pendentif était si brûlant à présent, qu'il semblait s'enfoncer doucement, cruellement, dans ses chairs, palpitant au rythme des mastications de Grindelwald. Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce déchirement que ressentait Tom. Une partie de lui-même lui était arraché, petit à petit, sans qu'il pût la retenir. C'était son âme elle-même qui se déchirait.

… _**Le jus de la pomme coulait sur le menton et les mains du vieillard. Peu à peu, une force nouvelle envahissait les veines de Grindelwald. Elle apportait avec elle l'ivresse du pouvoir, de la puissance. Car c'était avec une intensité effrayante que la magie de l'ancien mage noir se réveillait. Bientôt l'horcruxe ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Au revoir petit Tom. Quant à Voldemort, ce traître, il ne tardera pas à te rejoindre...**_

Alors que la magie de Grindelwald le tirait impitoyablement vers Nurmengard, une autre présence, à ses côtés, le rappela brutalement à l'infirmerie. Harry lui tenait le bras fermement, alors que Vector lui présentait un autre quartier de pomme. Ce dernier était maculé de quelques gouttes de sang.

- Aller Tom, dit Harry, il faut que tu le manges.

Dans un effort surhumain, Tom ouvrit la bouche. Vector y enfourna le fruit. Avec difficulté au début, puis ragaillardi par l'énergie du fruit, Tom mastiqua. Il avala un second quartier avec d'autant plus de conviction que la présence de Grindelwald s'éloignait.

_**...Peu à peu, le monde extérieur recouvrait en clarté, les sensations devenaient plus vivaces, les émotions plus intenses. Grindelwald aurait dû s'en réjouir... pourtant une partie de lui-même était furieuse...**_

_- _Je pense qu'il est tiré d'affaire, soupira Vector avec soulagement. Harry, restez à côté de lui. Susan, vous aussi.

Son pendentif, encore chaud, ne brûlait plus. En vérité, ses vibrations étaient si faibles désormais que Tom se demandait si elles étaient réelles.

…_**Grindelwald fulminait. Certes, la pomme avait remplis son office, réparant son âme et préparant son corps à une vie nouvelle. Mais Tom était toujours vivant, il en était certain. Il se dresserait immanquablement entre Grindelwald et ses objectifs. Car Grindelwald en avait l'intime conviction : pour accomplir son œuvre, cet exaspérant gamin devait mourir...**_

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore qui venait seulement d'arriver, le visage préoccupé.

Ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ne pétillaient plus du tout, n'accordant qu'un regard inquiet à Tom. Et plus froid à Vector. Carrément méfiant à Cutter qui reprit ce sourire insolent qu'elle affectionnait tant.

- Avec l'aide de Harry, je viens de sauver la vie d'un de vos élèves, répondit Vector en séparant chacune de ses syllabes.

- C'était Grindelwald, murmura Tom d'une voix blanche.

… _**les gardes, alertés par le manège du corbeau, venaient d'entrer dans la cellule de Grindelwald. Trop tard. Ils malmenèrent le fragile vieillard sans se douter que le mage noir s'apprêtait à renaître de ses cendres. Bientôt. Pas encore. Il n'était pas encore temps... Et Voldemort l'y aiderait, involontairement.**_

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils.

- Grindelwald ? Comment pourrait-il ? Il est sous bonne garde à Nurmengard.

- Il vient de recevoir une pomme d'or, dit Tom d'un ton égal.

Devait-il parler ? Oui, il devait parler. La situation était bien trop grave pour qu'il se permît de garder le silence malgré la grande lassitude qui s'emparait de son son corps. Même si le danger était passé, il devait rester éveillé... pour donner l'alerte !

- Je crois que Grindelwald s'apprête à revenir.

En revanche, il gardait pour lui, pour l'instant, que Grindelwald voulait les tuer, lui et Voldemort. Harry serait mis au courant... plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

- Cette pomme aurait la propriété de soigner le corps, l'âme et l'esprit... de rendre immortel... et Grindelwald en a mangé une !

- Cette pomme n'est qu'une légende, coupa Dumbledore.

Stupéfait, Tom dévisagea le vieux directeur de Poudlard, vêtu d'une robe indigo parcourue d'aigle -une robe qui lui sembla profondément incongrue après son passage par les geôles humides et crasseuse de Nurmengard. Dumbledore n'entendait-il pas ce que Tom disait ? Pourquoi le ne croyait-il pas ? Il ne mentait pas !

- Professeur, intervint Harry. J'ai pu percevoir quelques unes de ses pensées en lui tenant le bras. Il a vraiment vu Grindelwald, à Nurmengard, mangeant une pomme d'or.

Dumbedore dit alors d'un ton plus doux :

- Je ne remet pas en cause la parole de Tom. Seulement je doute que ce qu'il a vu était réel. Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse du fait de Voldemort pour nous induire sur une fausse piste. Il a déjà envoyé des visions par le passé.

Harry se renfrogna. Bien sûr Dumbledore faisait allusion à l'affaire du Département des Mystères. Tom préféra ne pas insister, gardant ses interrogations pour lui. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise et s'endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

><p>Maintenant on pense à la pauvre stagiaire qui va rentrer dans un mois horrible de rédaction de stage et on clique sur le bouton review pour lui donner du courage.<p> 


	15. La falaise aux mille sorts

Hem... comment ça, je suis en retard ? Meuh pas du tout... bon, entre beaucoup de travail et un contre-coup qui m'a réduit à l'était de légume, j'avoue que voilà.

Rassurez-vous, je suis maintenant en vacances, j'ai repris de l'avance sur cette fic, donc je vais repasser à un rythme plus régulier et plus rapide. Surtout que j'aimerais bien la finir cette fic et passer à la deuxième année. D'après mon calendrier, je devais commencer à poster la septième année en septembre. Bref. Je pense que ça va être du chapitre toutes les une à deux semaines.

**Questions importantes **:

1) Pour la septième année, Poudlard or not ? (quid de la fidélité au bouquin... même si je sais globalement où je vais, il me reste encore des zones d'ombre)

2) Pour les besoins d'un chapitre, j'aurais besoin d'hypothèses farfelues au sujet d'Hermione que vous auriez pu croiser si et là. Moi je sais pas, elle est en réalité la fille de Zeus et de Loki... enfin bref. Si possible provenant de Dramione. Le but n'est pas de critiquer ces fics, mais plus de leur faire des clins d'œil ;)

3) Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait un Tom et un Voldemort dans la même trame temporelle ? Comment s'est fait le voyage (qui est impossible, je vous le rappelle) ? Ok, pour cette question, j'ai la réponse et vous l'aurais bientôt, vous aussi ^^ (enfin, pas tout de suite).

4) Allez-vous me trucider si je vous dis qu'un Dramione menace de se former dans cette fic ? (je suis sincèrement désolée, les personnages ne m'obéissent absolument pas. J'avais dis pas de HG/TR bon... pas de HG/DM... Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à avoir un Voldy amoureux et j'aurais fait tout ce que je ne voulais pas faire -_-. J'oubliais le Dark Ryry, Dumby bashing euh... Bah, tant que Hermione se tape pas Rogue, ça va)

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :**

**Xhadow** : merci pour ta review. Oui, en effet, j'avais prévenu qu'il s'y passerait quelque chose d'important. Contente qu'Harry te plaise. Il va continuer de faire parler de lui ^^ (mais je n'oublie pas Tom)

**Bakou** : merci. C'est vrai que je ne parle pas autant de Ron que ce que j'aurais voulu, mais j'ai déjà une intrigue compliquée et je suis obligée de faire des choix si je ne veux pas l'alourdir. Snif. Je l'aime bien Ron, à la base.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Tom a appris qu'Emily Maitland a disparu dans des circonstances suspectes peu après son voyage temporel. Ron a failli mourir empoisonné par de l'hydromel servi par Slughorn et s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. MacLaggen le remplace dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Enfin, Tom est pris d'un malaise et a la vision suivante : Grindelwald aurait reçu une pomme d'or à Nurmengard. Chris Cutter intervient d'abord et fait chercher Harry et Vector. L'intervention conjointe de ces deux derniers permet de sauver Tom.

Dumbledore refuse de croire au retour de Grindelwald.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : La falaise aux mille sortsDes elfes sur les talons**

Tout était gris. Des gros nuages qui appesantissaient le ciel aux murs qui enfermaient les enfants, des couvertures de laines grossières aux uniformes de piètre qualité, ce n'était qu'un camaïeu terne de couleurs délavées. Cette morosité visuelle s'accompagnait d'une tristesse intellectuelle. Tom n'aimait pas les enfants de son orphelinat. Ils étaient bruyants, idiots, bestiaux. Ils le craignaient et Tom les haïssait. Pourtant, il trouvait une satisfaction malsaine dans cette relation conflictuelle. Leur médiocrité ne le rendait que plus brillant, exceptionnel.

Il ignorait comment cela s'était produit. Était-ce important ? Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été à part. Par sa faute ou celle des autres ? Les deux peut-être. Tom était certain d'une chose cependant : il était illusoire de croire en l'innocence des enfants. La cruauté se manifestait chez eux avec une telle précocité qu'on pouvait la suspecter d'être un caractère inné.

Tom n'avait pas pu ou voulu s'intégrer auprès des autres enfants. Très tôt, il avait souhaité les faire souffrir. Pour se venger peut-être. Il était difficile de savoir qui avait commencé, lorsque les conflits remontaient à une époque à laquelle on ne savait même pas parler. En réalité, un seul souvenir ou plutôt une sensation diffuse demeurait avec certitude dans l'esprit de Tom : la rage qui l'étouffait.

Il bouillonnait de violence. Sans avoir ni les mots, ni la maturité pour le dire, il haïssait déjà le monde dans sa totalité. Il détestait tous ces enfants bruyants qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, qui jouaient à des jeux auxquels il ne parvenait pas à s'intégrer. Puis il avait découvert qu'il avait le pouvoir de les faire souffrir. Sa magie lui servit bientôt à expulser toute la colère qu'il avait en lui. Toute la souffrance aussi.

Tom n'avait pas d'ami. Par choix ou par défaut ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'ami, lui qui était si exceptionnel ? Pourquoi dans ce cas, cette douleur diffuse qui meurtrissait son cœur d'enfant et alimentait sa haine ? Quant aux adultes, ils ne voyaient qu'un enfant perturbé et bien étrange. Effrayant aussi. Par confort, il était plus facile de fermer les yeux.

Les adultes intervenaient lorsque le gros de service servait une énième fois de soufre-douleur. Mais un enfant normal qui crevait de solitude ? Personne ne le voyait ou ne voulait le voir. Tout au plus lui reprochait-on la violence dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de ses camarades sans s'apercevoir de la terrible tempête qui secouait son âme. Ni du terrible potentiel de destruction d'un tel sorcier.

Puis, Emily Maitland était arrivée.

Il lui semblait encore entendre sa voix, son rire cristallin. Son parfum fleuri aux notes d'aubépine flottait encore à ses narines. Tom voulut sourire.

Tom réalisa qu'il se trouvait au sommet de la falaise calcaire qui surmontait la grotte aux inféri. Une bruine fine et glaciale lui giflait le visage dès lors qu'il tentait de faire face à la mer tourmentée par un méchant vent. Les vagues venaient se fracasser contre la roche sédimentaire. Une écume blanchâtre en effluves iodées se soulevait alors pour en lécher la surface poreuse.

- La mer est rarement calme par ici.

Tom sursauta. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il se retourna. Derrière lui, Emily lui souriait. Elle était identique à son souvenir : même rousseur, même yeux en amande qui lui donnaient un petit air de renard, même air chaleureux dès lors qu'elle s'adressait à Tom.

- Emily ! Je... euh...

- Nous n'avons que peu de temps, Tom, coupa Emily d'un air désolé. Je suis venue ici pour te mettre en garde.

- Dumbledore a dis que tu avais disparu...

- Je sais. Écoute-moi bien. Tu dois te méfier de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira à l'avenir et peut-être que lui-même ne le sait pas. On ne peut lui faire confiance dès lors que Grindelwald et la Claviculae sont en jeu.

- La Claviculae ?

Emily s'approcha de Tom. Elle tendit une main claire et délicate vers le pendentif.

- Ton pendentif.

- Notre pendentif, corrigea Tom.

Emily eut un petit sourire couvert par un voile de tristesse.

- Non, ton pendentif Tom. C'est le tiens. Le pendentif t'a choisi. Beaucoup d'homme ont cherché à le soumettre à leur volonté, Grindelwald en a même fait son Horcruxe dans l'objectif d'en devenir le maître. Mais au final, c'est toi qu'il a choisi, Tom. Toi et toi seul. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Si le pendentif ne t'avais pas choisi, tu aurais cessé d'exister.

L'estomac de Tom se contracta violemment.

- Cessé d'exister ?

Emily opina. Sa peau se faisait plus diaphane, sa présence plus éthérée.

- Pourquoi ? Non, attend !

Mais Emily avait déjà disparu. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve dicté par les désirs de son inconscient.

Les bruits lointains d'une rumeur fiévreuse le tirèrent des limbes de Morphée. Le soleil printanier brillait alors avec force et ses rayons transperçaient les carreaux pour projeter des flaques de lumière sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Encore entartré par les événements de la veille, Tom rassembla avec difficulté ses pensées. Emily était en vie. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Du moins voulait-il le croire, sa main fermement serrée sur son pendentif. La Claviculæ.

-_ … mais maintenant, c'est ce gros joueur de Poufsouffle qui lui a pris le Souafle, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom, quelque chose dans le genre de Bibble... Non, Buggins..._

_- Il s'appelle Cadwallader ! dit le professeur McGonagall._

Cette intervention fut suivi de rire lointain. Un peu perdu, Tom croisa le regard de Ron, toujours à l'infirmerie. Ron lui adressa un sourire en retour.

- C'est Luna qui fait les commentaires du match, annonça-t-il d'un air réjoui.

Tom opina doucement, maudissant aussitôt ce geste. Une migraine tenace affectait son crâne. Puis, il haussa des épaules. Le Quidditch le laissait indifférent. Emily était encore en vie.

- Tu nous as fais une sacrée frayeur hier soir, poursuivit Ron au plus grand étonnement de Tom.

Si le rouquin avait fini par accepter sa présence -il lui avait quand même sauvé deux fois la vie- Tom ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se préoccupât de son sort.

- Tu es devenu transparent à un moment... Heureusement que Harry est arrivé. Dès qu'il a attrapé ton bras, tu as repris consistance.

Transparent ? Cela coïncidait avec le moment où Tom s'était senti déchiré en deux, où Grindelwald espérait qu'il mourût... que son Horcruxe fût détruit... Soudain la lumière se fit. L'Horcruxe n'était plus le pendentif. Tom avait déjà perçu, à quelques reprises, les pensées de Grindelwald en 1941 et cela n'avait certainement pas cette intensité. Ce n'était alors que de vagues images, quelques sensations bien floues. Ce qu'il avait vécu la veille était bien plus vivace, plus effrayant aussi. L'influence Gryffondor bien plus forte... Bien sûr ! Lors de son impossible voyage temporel, le fragment d'âme avait dû quitter son récipient de pierre pour lui préférer celui de chair. Tom. Un horrible frisson le glaça jusqu'à la moelle. Transparent... C'était bien pire que cela... Il s'arrêta à ce point dans ses réflexions, terrifié par les implications qu'il entrevoyait.

- Je te crois, dit soudain Ron. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'entête à dire que c'est de la faute à Tu-Sais-Qui, mais moi, je te crois. Et Harry aussi.

- Le jugement de Dumbledore est affecté dès lors qu'il s'agit de Voldemort, fit une tierce voix.

Tom sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Cutter, discrètement assise dans un coin. Elle le dévisageait avec intensité, comme si d'un regard, elle avait pu percer à jour toutes ses intentions. Malgré lui, Tom projeta sa magie autour de la jeune femme, pour la jauger, pour évaluer le danger qu'elle représentait. Il percevait à peine sa présence. Cutter écarta négligemment l'inspection de Tom, par la pensée, sans effectuer le moindre geste. Elle se leva, son sourire insolent irrémédiablement fiché sur ses lèvres fines en dépit des grosses cernes qui lui mangeaient ses joues un peu trop creuses. L'Auror s'avança vers lui d'un pas souple, félin.

- $Pour lui, tu ne seras jamais qu'un mini-Voldy$, poursuivit-elle en Fourchelang d'un ton méprisant.

- $Je ne suis pas Voldemort!$ s'emporta Tom.

- $Je sais... je t'observe depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu lui ressembles de moins en moins. Mais Dumbledore refuse de le voir, tout comme il refuse de voir que je ne suis pas la fille de Voldemort.$

Il y avait une telle rancœur dans ces dernières paroles, qu'elles eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur Tom. Elle le dévisageait, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. La désagréable sensation qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie de manière intéressée assaillit Tom.

- $Qui est votre père?$ demanda Tom en se faisant violence pour soutenir son regard.

Elle avait définitivement des projets pour lui.

- $Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas Voldemort.$

- $Comment le savez-vous?$

Son sourire s'étira d'une horrible manière, comme si elle attendait la question avec impatience.

- $C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit, lorsque j'avais sept ans. Il tenait à mettre les choses au clair.$

Malgré toute sa volonté, Tom ne put masquer entièrement sa stupéfaction, à la grande satisfaction de la jeune femme.

- Eh oh ! intervint Ron agacé. Il y en a ici qui ne sont pas Fouchelang.

Tom soupira. Certaines choses, telle la conversation qu'il avait avec Cutter, ne devait pas être crier sur tous les toits. Aussi, préféra-t-il changer légèrement de sujet.

- Et pour Grindelwald ?

Cutter eut une moue amusée, accordant à peine un regard à Ron.

- $Aucun changement pour l'instant, toujours égal au pathétique vieillard qu'il est devenu.$

- Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir immédiatement... la pomme devait avoir le temps de faire effet, répliqua Tom en anglais.

Avec satisfaction, il constata que c'était désormais l'irritante Auror qui attirait les regards noirs de Ron.

- $Je sais$, répondit-elle. $Et comme les gentils sorciers refusent de voir la vérité sur Grindelwald, j'ai dû me résigner à prévenir Voldemort.$

- $Vous avez quoi?$ s'exclama Tom atterré.

Loin de se troubler, Cutter fit à peine l'effort de camoufler ravissement auquel elle donnait de fausses notes ingénues.

- $Pas en personne, rassure-toi. Je sais seulement comment le contacter en cas de besoin$

- $Vous êtes Mangemort!$ s'emporta Tom.

Ron voulut encore une fois intervenir mais le regain de tension entre l'Auror et la version adolescente de Voldemort l'en dissuada. Cutter venait de perdre son sourire agaçant pour laisser transpercer sa colère glaciale.

- $Non ! Je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais Mangemort !$

- $Cela ne vous empêche pas de le contacter !$

- $C'est un mal parfois nécessaire$, répliqua Cutter d'un ton sec.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, ponctués par la voix furieuse de Pomfresh. Voyant que Dumbledore accompagnait également le blessé, Cutter s'esquiva.

Tom apprit que durant le match, McLaggen avait, Merlin seul savait pourquoi, prit la batte de Peakes et frappé dans un cognard. Le cognard avait percuté Harry et c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie, inconscient pour l'instant, un bandage autour de son crâne légèrement fêlé.

- Et toi, Tom ? demanda Hermione avec une certaine anxiété. Ça va mieux depuis hier ?

- Ça irait encore mieux si j'avais la certitude que Grindelwald était inoffensif, répondit sombrement Tom.

- Mais Dumbledore a dit... tenta Hermione.

Voilà pourquoi Tom ne parlerait pas de son rêve à Hermione.

- Dumbledore peut se tromper, répliqua Susan qui avait accompagné Megan Jones au chevet de Harry.

Susan et Hermione se fixèrent avec une telle animosité que Tom jugea plus prudent de ne pas intervenir.

- Oui, peut-être, lâcha finalement Hermione en se saisissant de la main de Tom.

Tom fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air ennuyé. Même s'il aimait bien Hermione, il la trouvait parfois étouffante. Les paroles de Susan lui revinrent alors en tête et il rougit malgré lui. Avait-elle dit tout cela pour le faire enrager ? Il était inutile de se leurrer, Tom s'était bien aperçu que les mœurs avaient changé.

Susan quitta finalement la pièce, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un sourire à Tom qui grimaça lorsque la main d'Hermione se contracta sur la sienne. Un peu plus tard, Hermione fut chassée de la pièce par Pomfresh, arguant que les malades avaient besoin de repos. Tom masqua difficilement son soulagement.

- La prochaine fois qu'elle vient, tu n'as qu'à faire semblant de dormir, suggéra Ron, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il ajouta à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence.

- C'est ce que je fais avec Lavande.

Ah... voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Ron avait perdu de son animosité à son égard. Il soupçonnait une rupture proche. C'était la première fois que Tom songeait à rompre et il éprouvait de vives réticences à le faire. Même si les attentions de plus en plus pressantes d'Hermione le gênaient, il aimait qu'on s'intéressât à lui et détestait qu'on se détournât de lui.

- C'est compliqué les filles, hein ? dit Ron.

- Oh oui... soupira Tom.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, également accompagné de Ron, ils parlaient déjà de filles. D'Hermione pour être précis. De qui sortirait avec elle.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je cherche un moyen de rompre avec Lavande.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas, tout simplement ? s'étonna Tom.

Il songea alors que sa réponse n'était pas tout à fait appropriée. Ron lui fixa d'abord avec des gros yeux avant de se laisser aller contre l'oreiller.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple... Être plaquée par quelqu'un peut faire mal et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal.

Ah... Tom n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Effectivement, cela pouvait être gênant si Hermione, un membre éminent de l'AD et malgré tout, une personne dont il appréciait la compagnie, venait à concevoir une quelconque rancune contre lui.

- Donc, le plus simple, c'est que l'autre prenne la décision de partir, conclut-Tom.

- Oui, mais comment ? demanda Ron de plus en plus intéressé.

Si Tom refusait toujours de céder aux avances d'Hermione -ce qu'il avait de toute façon l'intention de faire- et que Ron se retrouvait libre, nul doute que la jeune fille finirait par se lasser et rejoindrait les bras du rouquin. Restait Lavande.

- Il faut que Lavande te quitte... après je pense que Hermione ne tardera pas à sortir avec toi.

Tom éprouvait une certaine répugnance à se savoir quitté pour les bras d'un autre, mais l'attitude d'Hermione l'oppressait de plus en plus. Ami, c'était mieux finalement.

- Reste à savoir comment pousser Lavande à te quitter.

Si quelques mois -ou plutôt quelques décennies- auparavant, on avait dit à Tom qu'il passerait plusieurs heures à parler de filles, avec un Gryffondor qui plus est, à réfléchir à la manière dont on pouvait s'en séparer (autrement qu'en les terrifiant, ce qui marchait pourtant remarquablement bien dans les années 40 pour se dépêtrer des groupies), il aurait certainement rit.

- Sérieux... vous vous entendez ? murmura Harry qui émergeait de l'inconscience.

Au dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu indigo strié de traînées cramoisies, annonciatrices d'une nuit proche.

- _C'est gentil de passer nous voir, dit Ron avec un sourire._

Harry leva la main et des doigts effleurèrent un épais turban de bandage.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Fêlure du crâne, répondit Madame Pomfresh en intervenant pour le repousser sous ses oreillers._

Les dernières nouvelles, à savoir la défaite écrasante de Gryffondor face à Poufsouffle, le fit entrer dans une colère des plus noires, peu digne de l'Elu.

- _Remarquable, dit Harry avec une sorte de sauvagerie dans la voix. Vraiment remarquable ! Quand j'aurais mis la main sur McLaggen..._

Tom se demanda avec inquiétude quelles étaient réellement les intentions de Harry qui quelques instants plutôt parler de tuer McLaggen. S'il avait accepter de perdre quelques illusions quant à la pureté de cœur des défenseurs de la lumière, Tom répugnait à voir Harry tuer quelqu'un pour une raison aussi futile qu'un match de Quidditch.

- Façon de parler, précisa Harry en percevant le trouble de Tom.

- Ah... je préfère ça quand même, avoua-t-il.

La remarque eut l'avantage de calmer un peu la colère que Harry qui dériva alors sur un autre sujet qui l'obsédait ses derniers temps : Drago Malefoy. Peu avant le match, Harry avait perçu que Voldemort avait apprit l'incident de la veille et Harry soupçonnait Malefoy d'en être l'informateur. Ou Rogue. Tom décida alors de leur rapporter la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Cutter, non sans avoir lancer une « _assurdiato » _préalable dans la direction du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Les deux Gryffondor l'écoutèrent d'un air grave.

- Flippant, conclut Ron. Entre Grindelwald, un ancien mage noir qui menace de revenir, une Auror qui est certainement la fille d'Einsenhertz, une autre mage noire, et assure que son père n'est pas Voldemort alors que dans le même temps, elle communique avec lui. Flippant.

Tom acquiesça et se maudit aussitôt pour son geste. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller moelleux, soudain envahit par une nouvelle faiblesse.

- Tu oublies Dumbledore qui refuse de croire au rôle de Grindelwald, ajouta sombrement Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... je lui ai pourtant dit que... Enfin que...

Harry se tourna vers Tom, se tortillant les doigts de manières soudain incertaines.

- Je crois que si Voldemort était vraiment en cause, je l'aurais senti à ton contact. Ma cicatrice aurait dû me brûler. Au moins par sa volonté de meurtre. Mais rien. Pourtant, mettre en place un stratagème aussi élaboré, et vouloir tuer son double aurait dû éveiller des émotions suffisamment vives pour m'en alerter. Il y a plus. Quand Voldemort a appris ce qui s'est produit, il était d'abord très surpris puis... inquiet. Inquiet à l'idée que Grindelwald retrouve ses forces bien sûr, mais aussi, je crois qu'il était inquiet pour toi.

- C'est vrai que si je suis abîmé, il ne pourra plus m'utiliser, railla Tom en fermant ses paupières quelques instants.

Ces quelques instants durèrent plus longtemps que prévu car il faisait nuit noire lorsque les cris aigus de deux elfes de maison se chamaillant tirèrent Tom de son sommeil. _L'un était vêtu d'un pull violet, rétréci, et coiffé de plusieurs bonnets de laine, l'autre portait un vieux chiffon crasseux noué comme un pagne autre de ses hanches. Il y eut un nouveau _bang_ et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, apparut dans les airs, au-dessus des elfes qui s'empoignaient._

_- J'étais en train de regarder ça, Potty, tu m'as dérangé ! dit-il à Harry d'un ton indigné en montrant la bagarre du doigt._

_Il se mit alors à caqueter de rire..._ avant de se figer d'horreur. Baguette à la main, Tom se laissa aller à un large sourire, satisfait de son _bloclang_ informulé. _Peeves porta les mains à sa gorge, laissa échapper un hoquet puis fila hors de la salle en lui adressant des gestes obscènes, mais incapable de parler à cause de sa langue qui venait de se coller à son palais._

_- _Il faudra que tu nous apprennes quelques-uns de tes sorts, dit Ron d'un ton appréciateur.

- Ils sont assez pratiques, reconnut Harry qui avait utilisé l'_assurdiato _sur Pomfresh une nouvelle fois.

Pour l'instant, Harry était surtout occupé à séparer les deux elfes, Dobby et Kreattur, qui brûlaient encore de l'envie de se sauter au cou.

- _Le maître m'a appelé ? croassa Kreattur._

Il s'inclina de manière servile, avec une certaine ironie, mais le regard qu'il jeta à Harry était un effroyable concentré de haine.

- Oui, répondit Harry. J'ai un travail pour vous deux. Je veux que vous suiviez Chris Cutter. Je veux savoir où elle va, qui elle rencontre et ce qu'elle fabrique. Je veux que vous la suiviez vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre.

- Oui, Harry Potter s'exclama Dobby dans une attitude d'adoration purement pathétique._ Et si Dobby ne donne pas satisfaction, Dobby se jettera de la plus haute tour du château, Harry Potter !_

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ajouta précipitamment Harry._

Harry donna alors des instructions extrêmement précise pour éviter que Kreattur ne détournât ses ordres. Résigné, le vieil elfe de maison finit par obtempérer. Harry souffla une fois que les deux créatures eurent disparu et entreprit se recoucher, rabattant draps blanc cassé et couvertures orangées.

- Harry, il y a autre chose que je dois te dire, dit Tom un peu mal à l'aise.

Surpris, Harry leva ses yeux verts vers l'ancien Serpentard.

- Lorsque j'ai perçu les pensées de Grindelwald eh bien... il se référait à moi comme étant son Horcruxe. Je crois -et j'ignore comme il a pu apprendre cela, tout comme il a pu apprendre mon existence- que le fragment d'âme du pendentif est venu me parasiter lors de mon arrivée ici. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu percevoir ses pensées et c'est aussi pour cela que la pomme d'or m'a fait aussi mal. Il voulait m'arracher ce fragment qui fait désormais partie de moi. Je ne sais pas comment mais... eh bien, la pomme a guéri l'âme de Grindelwald et elle est désormais entière, ce qui est heureux pour moi parce que... je crois...

Tom inspira, évitant le regard horrifié des deux Gryffondor.

- Je crois que ce morceau fait partie de moi et que, sans lui, je cesse d'exister.

Les mises en garde d'Emily tournait furieusement dans son cerveau. Cependant, il préféra taire son rêve. Il n'avait pas confiance à Ron, et Harry se fiait trop à Dumbledore. Pour l'instant. Tom inspira à nouveau, rassemblant tout son courage, il releva la tête pour fixer Harry.

- Je crois aussi que si tu peux percevoir les pensées de Voldemort, c'est parce que, lorsqu'il a tenté de te tuer, une partie de lui-même est tombée dans toi et cette partie, représentait par ta cicatrice, est un fragment d'âme. Tu portes en toi un Horcruxe de Voldemort sauf que... tu ne fais que le porter, toi. Il ne fait pas partie intégrante de toi.

Une nouvelle colère agitait Harry qui opina sombrement, sans remettre en doute les paroles de Tom. Ron, lui, restait sans voix.

- Demain, j'irai parler à Dumbledore, dit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Dumbledore avait-il prévu que Tom parvînt à de telles conclusions ? Peut-être. Dès les premières lueurs, Harry partit à sa recherche, en vain. Dumbledore s'était à nouveau absenté. Pour autant et malgré la fureur toute compréhensible de Harry (on lui avait quand même caché qu'il était un Horcruxe de Voldemort) Tom était d'une bonne humeur remarquable et inexplicable pour son entourage. La certitude qu'Emily était encore vivante en était probablement la cause, effaçant par là tout effroi qu'il aurait pu concevoir en apprenant que son existence était en sursit ou qu'un fragment d'âme de Grindelwald faisait partie intégrante de lui. Bien sûr il y avait la possibilité que son humeur soit affectée par celle de Grindelwald, mais il préférait ne pas y songer. Bien sûr, la légèreté que ressentait Tom n'avait aucun lien avec la nouvelle que lui annonça Susan en cours de rune :

- J'ai rompu avec McLaggen, dit-elle avec sourire.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas au goût d'Hermione qui avait déjà vu d'un très mauvais œil que Susan s'assît à côté de Tom.

- Il s'est vraiment comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles lors du match de Quidditch, ajouta Susan.

Au contraire Harry se montrait de plus en plus ombrageux à mesure que les jours passaient et que Dumbledore demeurait introuvable. Harry avait même changé la mission de Dobby, lui demandant de le prévenir dès qu'il apercevrait le vieux directeur. Le Survivant passait tout son temps libre (ce qui était très peu, compte-tenu de la masse de travail que leur assénaient les enseignants) à fureter dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de surprendre ou Malefoy (voire Rogue) en flagrant délit d'activités mangemoresques, ou Cutter dans une quelconque situation pouvant les informer à son sujet, ou Dumbledore pour l'interroger sur sa nature d'Horcruxe. Tom lui-même aurait dû ressentir de la colère ou du dégoût de savoir que Grindelwald avait laissé traîner un morceau d'âme en lui, mais outre le fait qu'il se sentait plus différent que jamais de Voldemort, Harry éprouvait suffisamment de colère pour deux. Paradoxalement, la fureur de Harry avait un effet apaisant sur Tom qui s'efforçait de tempérer les sautes d'humeur de son ami. Il était d'ailleurs bien l'une des rares personnes à le supporter, découvrant non sans étonnement qu'un Harry en colère effrayait tout autant le commun des élèves qu'un Tom en colère. Quant à Ron, il comptait sur le sale caractère du Survivant pour faire office d'épouvantail à Lavande -et ça marchait plutôt bien. Lavande ne tarderait pas à le quitter, donc Hermione libérerait Tom qui pourrait enfin respirer.

- $Je viens de parler à Cutter$, lui annonça Harry qui revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch un peu crotté, s'attirant des regards noirs de Madame Pince.

Tom était à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Théodore, où ils effectuaient leur devoir d'arithmancie, Vector ayant décidé d'être particulièrement sadique. Même Hermione éprouvait des difficultés et les brouillons se couvraient de calculs alambiqués plus sûrement que Mimi Geignarde inondait les toilettes du deuxième étage. Honnêtement, Voldemort aurait pu choisir une autre victime qui ne se serait pas transformé en agaçant ectoplasme.

- $Ah ?$ dit Tom alors que Hermione et Théodore enfonçaient leur nez dans les calculs, peu pressés d'avoir à faire à la mauvaise humeur du Survivant.

Fatalement, à force de roder chacun de leur côté dans les couloirs, Cutter et Harry venaient à se croiser.

- $On a parlé de Rogue$.

Tom eut le pressentiment d'un plan foireux.

- $C'est lui qui a entendu la prophétie de Trelawney et l'a rapporté à Voldemort.$

Gagné.

- $Dumbledore le savait depuis le début et il a tout de même accepté Rogue. Rogue est le responsable de la mort mes parents, mais Dumbledore lui a _pardonné_. Et sais-tu pourquoi? Parce qu'il serait amoureux de ma mère. Et tout ça, Dumbledore le saurait depuis le début.$

- $Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse croire tout ce que dit Cutter. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.$, soupira Tom en jetant un coup d'œil discret aux calculs d'Hermione et en corrigeant une de ses erreurs.

- $Moi non plus, mais elle n'est pas Mangemort, ça j'en suis certain$

- $Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de contacter Voldemort pour lui rapporter l'histoire de la pomme.$

- $Peut-être qu'elle avait une bonne raison pour le faire. Parce que Dumbledore ne semble pas beaucoup se préoccuper de l'histoire.$

- $Et peut-être au contraire est-il en train d'enquêter sur l'affaire$, répliqua Tom avec agacement.

Il venait de perdre son idée de calcul. Il raya rageusement sa dernière ligne.

- $D'abord l'évasion d'Eleusis, puis cette histoire de pomme... Quoiqu'il ait pu prétendre devant nous, je pense que Dumbledore est conscient de la menace potentielle de Grindelwald.$

En vérité, Tom n'y croyait pas vraiment et il trouvait franchement bizarre de défendre Dumbledore devant Harry. Néanmoins, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était que, sous l'effet de la colère, Harry se précipitât dans les griffes de Voldemort. Pas après tout ce travail pour gagner sa confiance. Tom reposa sa plume et fixa Harry droit dans les yeux, faisant appel à tous ses dons de manipulateur pour tempérer la nature impulsive du Survivant :

-$Écoute, je comprend que tu lui en veuilles de t'avoir caché ta nature d'Horcruxe mais aussi le rôle de Rogue dans la mort de tes parents. C'est normal, tu lui faisais confiance, tu pensais qu'il t'avait tout révélé après l'incident du Département des Mystères. Mais voilà, tu réalises qu'il te traite toujours de la même façon, qu'il te manipule, qu'il prépare son arme contre Voldemort ne te donnant les informations qu'au compte-goutte et tu te demandes ce qu'il te cache encore. Et... Très bien Harry, tu as gagné, je n'arrive pas à le défendre$.

Ou plutôt, Tom ne cherchait pas à le défendre. En allant dans le sens de Harry, il savait qu'il apaiserait quelques peu ses nerfs qu'il avait à fleur de peau ces derniers jours.

-$Tu oublies$, poursuivit Harry, $tant que je suis son Horxrcuxe, on ne peut pas le tuer. _L'un ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survivra..._$

Harry renifla avec mépris.

- $Plutôt l'un ne pourra mourir tant que l'autre survivra$

- $Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tuer Voldemort... il reste le baiser du Détraqueur ou, plus humainement, l'enfermer à Azkaban, ce qui laissera bien le temps de trouver une solution à ce problème$

L'argument sembla faire mouche. Simplement suggérer que le meurtre n'était pas une fatalité. Harry hocha de la tête.

- $Tu as raison... Je me demande où tu trouves tout ce calme. Tu es encore plus affecté que moi par cette situation d'Horcruxe.$

- $Je ne sais pas... Grindelwald se retrouve avec un fragment surnuméraire, fragment qui fait désormais partie intégrante de moi dont je ne peux simplement me séparer sous peine de cesser d'exister. Peut-être que ce fragment ne lui appartient plus, mais appartient à moi désormais, même si je reste un peu en liaison avec lui. Et le quartier de pomme... Vector y a mit de ton sang... je pense que c'est précisément ce qui m'a sauvé mais aussi ce qui a provoqué la colère de Dumbledore.$

Tom était parvenu à ses conclusions le matin même et il espérait que Harry eût une théorie à ce sujet. Le Survivant soudain pensif tira une chaise à lui et se plongea dans d'intenses réflexions. Tom poursuivit alors ses calculs, quelques coups d'œil au brouillon d'Hermione aidant grandement. De toute façon, il était incapable de décrypter le brouillon chaotique de Théodore.

- $Je crois que j'ai compris$ murmura Harry atterré.

Tom releva la tête. Les informations à venir promettaient d'être intéressantes.

- $Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbledore avait eu une lueur de satisfaction en apprenant que Voldemort avait pris de mon sang lors du rituel... Voldemort a pris mon sang en croyant que cela le renforcerait. Il a fait entrer dans son corps une minuscule part de l'enchantement que ma mère a placé en moi lorsqu'elle est morte pour me sauver. Voldemort garde dans son corps la trace de ce sacrifice et tant que l'enchantement sera vivant, moi aussi et... à présent, peut-être toi aussi. Je veux dire... Je crois que je ne peux pas mourir tant que Voldemort vivra dans ce corps et...$

-$Peut-être moi aussi à présent$, murmura Tom réalisant qu'il était peut-être devenu presque immortel sans avoir rien fait.

Ce qui le mit profondément de bonne humeur. Cependant, sa bonne humeur retomba quelques jours plus tard, grâce à l'aimable participation de Rogue. Et de Cornfoot qui posa la question probablement en suivant les instructions de McLaggen qui vouait une véritable haine à Tom et Harry à qui il reprochait respectivement sa rupture avec Susan et son expulsion de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Les ixilik, commença Rogue en masquant difficilement sa satisfaction de répondre à une telle question, ont toujours eu une réputation assez sulfureuse. A la différence des sorciers qui manipulent la magie à distance au travers d'une baguette magique, les ixilik s'immergeaient directement dans ce qu'ils appelaient le Nisir. Leurs émotions guidaient l'usage de la magie si bien qu'à moins de posséder une discipline mentale et une volonté de fer, ils se laissaient trop souvent emporter par les courants fluctuants du Nisir. Trop souvent donc, les puissants ixilik se sont révélés instables et chaotiques. On compte parmi eux les pires des mages noirs. Dans le cas extrême, ce sont plus des monstres que des hommes. Ils vivent dans l'instant et dans l'inconséquence. Il n'y a alors plus aucune barrière ils agissent selon leur désir et leur dangereux sentiment de toute puissance. C'est probablement ce qui a mené leur civilisation à leur perte. Au fil des siècles, ils ont oubliés leur culture, les connaissances des anciens, négligeant l'apprentissage long et délicat de leur art pourtant puissant pour se réfugier dans l'immédiateté. Leur proximité avec la magie leur donnait le sentiment que tout leur était dû, tout de suite. Si bien que les importants changements qui ont affecté l'Europe au XVIIIème et au XIXème siècle ont achevé de dispersé les reliquats de leur société.

- Mais il en existe encore, non ? demanda Zacharis Smith. Je veux dire, même si leur société a disparu, il en naît encore de nos jours ?

Son regard s'égara ostensiblement sur Harry et Tom. Les petits yeux perçant de Rogue appuyèrent dans la même direction.

- En effet, mais ceux-ci vivent bien souvent dans les franges les plus obscures du monde magique. Il arrive qu'ils errent en meute, plus comme des fauves qu'en humains civilisés. Le contact trop proche et trop prolongé avec la magie laisse des séquelles indélébiles aussi bien sur le corps que l'esprit.

- À quoi reconnaît-on un ixil ? dit Bullstrode d'une petite voix tout en fixant Tom d'un air effrayé.

- Le premier signe est sa capacité à utiliser la magie sans baguette. Un ixil bien entraîné est capable de tenir tête à un sorcier lors d'un duel. En revanche, un ixil ne peut utiliser de baguette magique. Je rappelle que les sorciers sont les seuls magiciens qui ont cette capacité.

Tom s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise alors qu'il sentait les regards converger vers lui.

- Un second signe est également sa propension à s'évanouir en hurlant. Réelle ou non, les visions sont fréquentes chez les ixilik. Encore une conséquence de leur proximité avec la magie : ils sont plus sensibles à ses fluctuations et entendent mieux ce qu'ils appelaient « le chant du Nisir ». C'est un symptôme de plus de l'instabilité mentale qui les menace.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui catalysa l'attention. Indifférent au reste de la classe, le Survivant jetait un regard brûlant de haine à Rogue. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement menaçant. Harry irradiait d'une telle aura de fureur que cela en devenait presque douloureux pour Tom assis juste à côté. Il inspira tout en essayant de prendre des distances avec la magie.

- Un troisième signe, poursuivit Rogue sans se troubler mais avec une grande satisfaction, est sa capacité à parler avec les serpents ou, beaucoup plus rarement, les dragons. Vous avez certainement entendu dire que les Fourchelang avaient une mauvaise réputation. Tout cela est simplement dû au fait que la majorité d'entre eux étaient ixilik -lorsque le Fourchelang était un caractère inné- ou des sorciers, principalement des mages noirs, qui les avaient beaucoup fréquentés -lorsque le Fourchelang était un caractère acquis. Il pouvait également arriver qu'un sorcier, c'est à dire un magicien pratiquant la magie avec baguette, ait la capacité innée d'être Fourchelang. Très souvent dans ces cas-là, on se trouve en présence d'un sorcièro-ixil ou d'un ixiliko-sorcier, selon que le magicien soit plus porté sur la magie avec ou sans baguette. La limite est assez floue et peut changer en fonction de l'histoire du magicien, selon l'art qu'il aura travaillé préférentiellement durant son enfance et jusqu'à l'âge d'une vingtaine d'année à partir duquel son métabolisme magique est fixé. Cependant, ces magiciens mixtes ont souvent pour autre caractéristique d'être plus puissant que la moyenne.

Rogue se tut et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle de classe plongée dans la pénombre. Comme à son habitude, fuyant le soleil avec plus d'assiduité qu'un vampire, Rogue maintenait les rideaux sauvagement fermés. Cela n'empêchait pas Tom de ressentir les attentions de ses camarades où perçaient tantôt la curiosité, tantôt la méfiance et parfois la frayeur. Ou bien l'horreur. Il garda la tête haute. Cela lui rappelait furieusement un autre temps. Non pas celui où il portait le vert et argent et où il exerçait un certain magnétisme mêlé de crainte sur son entourage, mais plutôt celui où il se trouvait à l'orphelinat. Tom serait toujours exceptionnel.

Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Harry malgré son aura qui irradiait par vague de haine brûlante.

- Professeur, demanda Cornfoot d'une voix hésitante, est-ce que euh... Vo... Vous-Savez-Qui est...

Il n'osa pas terminé sa question mais tous en comprirent le sens. Rogue fixa d'un air impénétrable le Serdaigle qui se ratatina sur sa chaise. Puis il reporta son attention sur Tom qui fut subjugué par l'aigreur qu'il trouva chez l'enseignant.

- Peut-être. Il est difficile de savoir. Beaucoup de mystère entoure son origine.

Le Mangemort ou infiltré préférait ne pas trop se compromettre sur ce point.

Tom accueillit la fin du cours avec soulagement. Il rangea ses affaires dans la précipitation à la différence de Harry qui prenait tout son temps si bien qu'il dut faire face à un délicat dilemme : attendre Harry ou bien fuir immédiatement. Il croisa les regards de Lavande Brown et des sœurs Patil et choisit la deuxième option.

- Rogue est vraiment infect, murmura Hermione sitôt qu'elle l'eut rejoint.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de classe sous les murmures des élèves, Hermione voulut glisser sa main dans celle de Tom. L'adolescent se dégageant brusquement.

- Laisse-moi ! siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Avant que Hermione, stupéfaite, n'eût le temps de réagir, Tom s'était déjà enfui en courant.

µµµ

De gros nuages sombres se massaient dans le ciel. La lueur vespérale prenait des teintes violacées menaçantes. Déjà quelques éclairs illuminaient l'horizon d'une lueur syncopée.

Voldemort se tenait au bord de la falaise se précipitant vers les rochers acérés qui transperçaient les vagues blanchâtres d'écumes. Le fracas du ressac étouffait le tonnerre encore lointain. Distraitement, le mage noir broya entre ses doigts les feuilles grasses d'un buisson maritime. Un souffle tiède l'enveloppa, chargé de relents âpres, prémisse de la tempête à venir.

Grindelwald reviendrait. C'était à présent une certitude. Potter était son Horcruxe. Cela aussi, c'était une certitude. Enfin, son jeune double avait probablement été choisi par la Claviculae. C'était cette fois-ci, une quasi-certitude. Chacun de ces faits étaient préoccupants. Mis en commun, ils devenaient véritablement effrayants. Tout ceci ne pouvait être un hasard, Voldemort en avait terriblement conscience. Quant à Dumbledore... que cherchait-il ? Voldemort n'avait que des suppositions à ce sujet. Aucune n'était réjouissante. Ajouter à cela, des rumeurs inquiétantes glanaient ci et là. La prise du pouvoir devenait bien la dernière de ses priorités.

En vérité, Voldemort ne s'était pas senti aussi désemparé depuis 1952. Alors en pleine guerre contre l'Alchimiste des Ombres, les Cinq venaient d'essuyer de terribles pertes. Parmi leurs morts, on comptait leur meneur, Meginhard, et Callidora Nott.

- Tu me sembles bien pensif, murmura une voix féminine derrière lui.

Avant que Voldemort n'eût le temps de réagir, il se retrouvait déjà violemment projeté à terre. Sonné, il dévisagea la sorcière de haute taille, au teint pâle et aux traits lourds, qui le menaçait de sa propre baguette.

- Tu te ramollis, cher cousin, constata Eleusis avec une certaine satisfaction. Tu n'es plus assez vigilant.

Voldemort amorça un mouvement pour se relever. Eleusis l'en dissuada en agitant dangereusement sa baguette. Le mage noir s'immobilisa. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage.

- Pourtant, poursuivit sa cousine, tu devais te douter que tôt ou tard, je chercherais à te retrouver. Mais voilà, comme toujours, tu te considères comme étant tout puissant, invincible. Ta trop grande foi en tes pouvoirs sera ta dernière erreur, sais-tu ?

- Et ta trop grande foi en Grindelwald sera la tienne. Que veux-tu Eleusis ?

La sorcière se fendit d'un sourire. À l'instar de son père, Morfin Gaunt, elle était affectée d'un léger strabisme divergent. Quant à ses cheveux, noirs parsemés de quelques fils blancs, ils descendaient très raides jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

- Seulement discuter avec mon cousin. Qu'y a-t-il de critiquable à cela ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas, guettant la moindre ouverture. Il avait cruellement conscience qu'au corps à corps, sa cousine le surpassait. Il avait bien une seconde baguette, mais comment s'en saisir alors que sa cousine épiait le moindre de ses gestes ? Voldemort était furieux de s'être fait surprendre aussi facilement.

- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas simplement te rencontrer ? Cela fait bien des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Cinquante et une pour être précise. Depuis que je me suis retrouvée à Nurmengard par ta faute.

Et honnêtement, Voldemort n'éprouvait aucun remord.

- Je sais que pour toi, la notion de famille n'a jamais eu beaucoup de signification. Peu importe, trancha Eleusis en se plantant devant Voldemort. Je ne suis pas là pour remuer de vieille querelle mais pour te faire une proposition. Comme tu le sais très certainement, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Gellert ne revienne. Il est très mécontent de toi, tu peux t'en douter. Cependant, il est prêt à pardonner ta trahison à condition que tu ne t'opposes pas à ses projets.

- Tant que ses projets sont compatibles avec les miens, je ne vois pas pourquoi je gaspillerais mon temps à cela.

Un sourire mi-condescendant, mi-amusé passa sur les lèvres fines d'Eleusis.

- Tu te trouveras rapidement une excuse pour intervenir. Tu as toujours aimé cela. Contrecarrer les plans des mages noirs. C'est plus fort que toi. Gellert veut bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Soit. Mais je sais que tôt ou tard, tu céderas. Tu as ça dans le sang, tout comme Meginhard. Tout comme ton jeune double. Ton jeune double justement. Gellert le veut, mort ou vif.

- Eh bien je lui souhaite bonne chance pour parvenir à le capturer, jeta Voldemort avec ironie.

Eleusis soupira, un air désolé sur son visage brusquement illuminé par un éclair plus proche que les autres. De grosses gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

- Tu t'y opposeras et tu le sais très bien. Tu ne pourras pas supporter l'idée que Grindelwald le tienne en sa possession.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il parvienne à le capturer, ce dont je doute. En 1943, tu n'y étais parvenu que parce que j'avais eu l'imprudence de m'aventurer seul hors de Poudlard. À présent, très ironiquement, Potter a décidé de le placer sous sa protection. Et il est assez dangereux de le sous-estimer.

- J'ai entendu dire, oui, renifla Eleusis avec une pointe moqueuse.

Voldemort la foudroya du regard.

- Peu importe, poursuivit-elle. Ce n'est qu'une proposition. Libre à toi de l'accepter ou bien de la rejeter.

Eleusis lui lança sa baguette qu'il attrapa au vol.

- Je te laisse y réfléchir, cher cousin, déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Voldemort resta immobile, à même le sol, sous la pluie qui gagnait en puissance à chaque instant. Lorsqu'il se releva enfin, sa robe détrempée par les trombes d'eau glaciale lui collait à la peau. Il n'y accorda pas la moindre attention. Le tonnerre claqua.

Potter avait certainement vu la scène. Voldemort savait se montrer pragmatique. En un sens, c'était préférable, même s'il détestait cela. Potter serait averti. Car Voldemort ne pouvait compter sur Dumbledore pour protéger son jeune double de Grindelwald. Voldemort ignorait même vers quel camps pencherait le cœur de Dumbledore. Une terrible pensée l'assaillit alors : et si Grindelwald apprenait que Potter était son Horcruxe ?

Le vent emporta au loin le cri de colère que poussa Voldemort. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi contre lui ?

Le mage noir se mit à faire les cent pas nerveusement. Non, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, Dumbledore s'était trop attaché à Potter pour risquer sa vie. Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi le traiter comme une arme en devenir ? Dumbledore avait toujours apprécié manipuler les pions pour ce qu'il croyait être un plus grand bien et à plusieurs reprises, Voldemort avait été témoin des dommages collatéraux qu'impliquaient ses plans retords. En dépit de la malédiction, Dumbledore s'acharnait à engager chaque année un nouveau professeur de Défense -même si cela revenait à une condamnation à mort. Mais pourquoi laissait vivre un enfant que l'on savait pertinemment être l'Horcruxe d'un des plus terribles mages noirs que la terre eût jamais porté ? À cause de la prophétie?

Et lui, qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ? Tenter une nouvelle fois de capturer Potter et son jeune double pour les mettre hors de porté de Grindelwald ? Ou bien compter sur leur aptitude à enquiquiner les mages noirs ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque alors qu'ils se trouvaient à la portée de Dumbledore ?

Potter. Son Horcruxe. Et Tom, son jeune double. Tous trois étaient liés. Tous trois...

Des récits passés lui revinrent en mémoire, des mythes effrayants qui tournaient au tour de la Claviculae. Les mises en garde de Meginhard résonnaient dans son esprit. Le pendentif qui reconnaît soudain un porteur, trois sorciers liés. Simple hasard ou terribles implications ? Voldemort prit alors une grave décision. Une décision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prendre.

Dans un premier temps, il se transplana à l'abri du manoir Malefoy, se sécha d'un rapide sort et s'installa dans un fauteuil à proximité de la cheminé où crépitait un feu chaleureux. Il verrouilla la pièce. Puis, profondément concentré sur le lien ténu qui le parasitait depuis des années, Voldemort forma très distinctement une phrase dans son esprit.

_« Soit prudent Potter. Il se peut que Dumbledore soit lié à Grindelwald. Ils ont eu une liaison dans le passé »_

Si l'étonnement de Voldemort quant à sa propre attitude était déjà grand, il augmenta encore lorsqu'il obtint une réponse.

_« Je sais »_

* * *

><p>Bon, à partir du prochain chapitre, je ferai également un point en fin de chapitre pour clarifier les choses. J'avoue, j'ai peur de vous perdre. Pourtant, je vous assure, je tente de clarifier mon intrigue !<p> 


	16. La requête de Lord Voldemort

**Edit :** suite à un problème de connexion, j'ai perdu mes réponses aux reviews... (bon et j'ai aussi cliqué sur de mauvais boutons...) Bref, j'éditerai samedi (pas internet d'ici là) pour faire la RAR.

Hem... ok, je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard. Enfin si : déménagement, vacances... tout ça, ça occupe. Bon, par contre, je n'ai pas intérêt à traîner comme ça pour la suite, parce que ça sera assez dense et si je traîne trop, vous risquez d'oublier (normal) et donc de vous perdre.

Et puis j'ai plus grand chose de prévu.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont répondu à mes questions. Ainsi je peux dès à présentvous dire qu'il y aura une partie à Poudlard et une partie camping. Et trois nouveaux professeurs hem... qui forment un sacré trio on va dire. Du genre qui donne des cauchemars à Voldemort. Et chacun des trois personnages a déjà été cité une fois. Une idée ?

**Résumé **: Grindelwald a mangé une pomme d'or. Lors d'un cours de DCFM, Cornfoot (sur les ordres de MacLaggen) interroge Rogue sur les ixilik qu'il dépeint comme des êtres instables et dangereux. Harry et Tom sont identifiés comme des sorciero-ixilik, des sorciers à tendances ixilis.

Voldemort a reçu la visite de son aimable cousine, Eleusis Gaunt, qui lui fait une proposition de « paix » (à la mage noire) de Grindelwald. Voldemort entre en contact avec Harry grâce au lien qui les unit.

**Note : **je parle un peu des alchimistes et du troisième joueur. Pour l'instant ne vous préoccupez pas trop de ce point, c'est surtout important pour la deuxième année et j'en reparlerai (oui, je sais, c'est un peu fouilli et l'intrigue est compliqué... pourtant j'essaye vraiment de la simplifier et de la clarifier). Pour l'instant, les questions importantes, c'est : comment Tom a atterri à cette époque (et pourquoi), et : qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pommes d'or ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : la requête de Lord Voldemort<strong>

Pendant de longs mois, Tom avait cru que la crainte inspirée aux étudiants de Poudlard lui manquait. Il se trompait.

Les murmures qui secouaient les sixième année en sortie de cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal grossirent pour devenir des bruits de couloirs pour enfler encore jusqu'à ce que tout Poudlard bruissât aux rythmes des plus effroyables rumeurs. Dès que Harry et Tom quittaient leur dortoir, les regards convergeaient vers eux, parfois curieux, souvent effrayés et plus rarement hostiles. Le plus étrange était certainement la répartition des réactions selon les maisons : contre toute attente, les curieux étaient les Serpentard et les hostiles, parfois Gryffondor, souvent Poufsouffle.

- Il arrive régulièrement qu'un ixil ou un sorcier à tendance ixil naisse parmi les familles Sang-Pur, expliqua un jour Théodore alors que Justin s'emportait contre la réaction de sa propre maison.

Susan, Justin, Théodore et Tom travaillaient ou du moins en donnaient l'illusion, assis au bord du lac pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil printanier. Les insectes bruissaient de toute part, voletant entre les fleurs qui avaient éclos ça et là. Cependant, le vrombissement de leurs ailes ne parvenaient pas à atténuer le caquètement agaçant d'un groupe de Poufsouffle de première année qui épiait Tom.

- Drago par exemple, a des tendances ixilis et je crois qu'il a une cousine portugaise qui est ixil. Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on aime ébruiter mais... eh bien, cela arrive et en général, on a tendance à dire « mieux vaut un ixil qu'un cracmol ». Oui, bon... Beaucoup de nés-de-moldus ne connaissent les ixilik qu'au travers des histoires effrayantes que l'on raconte à leur sujet.

- Mais enfin... ils connaissent bien Tom et Harry ! rappela Justin.

- Dois-je te faire la liste de toutes les rumeurs qui ont couru sur Harry ? soupira Susan. Tantôt le garçon qui a survécu, tantôt l'héritier de Serpentard, tantôt un menteur, tantôt un détraqué, tantôt jouant un rôle obscur dans la mort de Diggory.

- Oui mais... et l'AD ?

- Va dire ça à Smith, renifla Théodore.

Zacharis Smith s'en donnait à cœur joie pour alimenter les bruits les plus effrayants sur Harry qu'il détestait cordialement.

- Seule une minorité des élèves de Poudlard fait partie de l'AD, ajouta Susan.

- Et Tom ? tenta Justin. Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas censé savoir qu'il est le double de Voldemort.

- Il a tenu tête à Voldemort en combattant sans baguette. Et il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses...

Susan donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de Tom qui lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Cesse d'effrayer les première année. Après tu vas encore te plaindre des horribles rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet.

Effectivement, alors que Justin, Théodore et Susan discutaient, Tom avait concentré son attention sur quelques première année qui l'épiaient de loin et sans grande discrétion. Démontrant ses aptitudes ixilis en soulevant des pierres par la pensée de manière à former un serpent un peu branlant, Tom les avait fixés de son air le plus terrifiant. En tant que version adolescente de Lord Voldemort, il était particulièrement doué pour prendre un de ses sourires à vous glacer les os. Les première année s'étaient enfuis en courant, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

- Je ne me suis pas plaint, répliqua Tom piqué.

Et il avait besoin de travailler son charisme de futur mage noir !

- Alors cesse de prendre cet air de chien battu dès que nous sommes encerclés par d'hostiles Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, dit Théodore.

- Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas hostiles ! s'emporta Justin piqué au vif. Ce sont surtout les Gryffondor. Dois-je vous rappeler que tout est parti de MacLaggen? C'est lui qui a demandé à Cornfoot de poser une question sur les ixilik à Rogue.

- Oh ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer, intervint Susan.

Elle se tourna vers Tom, la mine sombre.

- Cependant, Justin vient de pointer un fait important, poursuivit Susan. Tu dois être plus prudent à l'avenir. Je suis sérieuse, Tom, ne prend pas cet air ennuyé de stupide et ô combien inconscient Gryffondor.

Tom se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Tu t'es créé en MacLaggen un ennemi redoutable et il te détestait déjà bien avant qu'il ne reporte sur toi la faute de notre rupture. Néanmoins, je pense ne pas trop me tromper en avançant que Harry était sa véritable cible, mais toi... eh bien, un dommage collatéral.

- Dommage collatéral, renifla Tom définitivement vexé. Pourquoi Harry plutôt que moi ?

- Harry l'a humilié à cause du match de Quidditch (1) et... MacLaggen est vraiment dangereux, j'insiste. Il a des membres de sa famille très bien placé au Ministère. C'est vraiment heureux qu'il ait Harry pour faire diversion dans cette histoire. Au final, tu ne passes que pour hum... eh bien un de ses adeptes.

Ce qui fut loin d'être au goût de Tom. Cela lui déplût d'autant plus qu'il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il y avait un fond de vérité. Il était profondément blessé dans son amour propre.

- Tu veux dire que tout ceci viserait à le décrédibiliser ? dit Théodore en fronçant des sourcils. Pourtant, il me semble que Drago n'est pas dans le coup, bien au contraire. Même s'il apprécie que des rumeurs courent sur Harry, il juge celles-ci ridicules. Mais lui-même a des tendances ixilis alors...

- Voldemort n'est pas le seul ennemi de Harry. Qui a tenté de le faire passer pour un fou l'an dernier ? Qui a voulu le faire exclure de Poudlard en lui envoyant des Détraqueurs alors qu'il était chez les moldus ? Et plus récemment, qui a tenté en vain de le gagner à sa cause ?

- Le Ministère, murmura Tom.

- Oui, le Ministère, confirma Susan. Il y a pourtant une logique : Harry refuse de se plier aux règles du Ministère ou de soutenir publiquement Scrimgeour. Il rassemble de plus en plus de monde à l'AD et parmi les dernières recrues, un adolescent sorti de nul part capable de tenir tête à Voldemort. Harry est considéré comme une menace potentielle.

- Il serait donc surveillé, conclut sombrement Tom. Il y aurait des espions à l'AD... Smith ?

- Par exemple, oui, claqua sèchement Susan.

Elle arracha nerveusement quelques herbes fraîches qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver à portée de main. Les petits brins d'un vert très tendre voltigèrent sous la brise légère qui agitait les arbres en fleurs. Susan releva la tête et couva Tom d'un regard qu'il ne sut interpréter.

- Eh bien, ça bosse dur à ce que je vois !

Harry arrivait, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Ron arborait l'air réjoui d'une partie de Quidditch bien menée. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait pensive. Tous les trois s'installèrent dans l'herbe. Entre quelques bouleaux qui se garnissaient peu à peu de tendres feuilles émeraude, le tapis moelleux de jeunes herbes et le lac qui clapotait doucement, c'était un endroit agréable où passer une après-midi dédiée à la procrastination.

- On discutait des aptitudes de Tom à devenir mage noir, déclara Susan.

- Et la conclusion est qu'il est loin derrière toi.

Tom et Harry foudroyèrent simultanément Justin du regard. Le jeune Poufsouffle collectionnant déjà les œillades meurtrières de la part du redoutable Serpentard qu'était Théodore Nott, il ne s'en troubla pas outre mesure. Harry jeta un sortilège inconnu.

- Sort anti-espionnage, expliqua-t-il alors que Hermione s'asseyait à côté de Tom. Simple précaution.

- Peut-être que... commença Théodore mal à l'aise.

- Non, reste. Cette conversation te concerne également. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu savais pas mal chose qui pourrait nous permettre d'y voir plus clair.

Devant l'air blême du Serpentard, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'interroger. Seulement, en entendant ce que nous disons, tu pourrais éviter des erreurs.

Théodore opina sans pour autant se détendre.

- Tu vois, Tom, c'est bien ce que je disais. Harry est le plus mage noir de vous deux, plaisanta Justin. C'est pour ça que le Ministère le surveille.

- Le Ministère me surveille peut-être simplement parce qu'ils espèrent atteindre Dumbledore au travers moi, corrigea Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'ils me considèrent comme une véritable menace pour l'instant. Juste un gamin à garder à l'œil et si possible, à discréditer.

- Pour l'instant, releva Susan. C'est à dire ? Que prévois-tu pour l'AD ?

Harry observa les tentacules du calamar géant qui sortait sporadiquement de l'eau.

- Je ne sais pas. Face à Voldemort, il existe l'Ordre du Phénix et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y substituer.

- Et face au Ministère ?

- Ai-je le droit de m'opposer à eux ?

- Quelle que soit les rumeurs que MacLaggen fait courir à ton sujet, nous sommes beaucoup à avoir confiance en toi, déclara Justin d'un ton étonnement sérieux.

Et venant du maître espion de l'AD, c'était une déclaration d'importance (2).

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, soupira nerveusement Harry.

Un arc-en-ciel fantomatique apparut à la surface du lac agité par le calamar.

- Et pour Grindelwald ? demanda soudain Théodore. Je veux dire, qui va s'opposer à lui... Dumbledore ne semble pas préoccupé par son retour.

Harry détacha son attention du lac pour la reporter sur Théodore.

- Tout dépend des prochains événements. Si Grindelwald menace réellement et surtout s'il s'en prend à l'Angleterre, eh bien... aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je crois que Voldemort sera son principal opposant. Il ne tolère pas la présence d'autres mages noirs en Angleterre.

- Dumbledore aussi s'opposera à lui, protesta Hermione.

- Dumbledore refuse de croire en son retour ou au moins, veut nous le faire croire, répliqua Harry avec amertume. Non, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore s'opposera à lui, du moins, pas dans un premier temps.

- Dumbledore n'irait quand même pas s'allier à Grindelwald, contra Susan sceptique. Il l'a arrêté en 1945.

- Pourtant, c'est bien ce que je crains. Certains éléments me laissent croire que Dumbledore et Grindelwald ont... comment dire... eut une liaison dans le passé.

Théodore, Justin, Susan et Tom accueillir la révélation dans un grand silence choqué. Une liaison ? Que voulait dire Harry ? Tom ne comprenait pas ou plutôt avait trop peur de comprendre. Dumbledore avec Grindelwald ? Pour un adolescent des années 40, il n'y avait rien de plus contre-nature qu'un mage blanc ayant une relation amoureuse avec un mage noir.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Harry, répliqua Hermione d'un ton très sec. De nombreuses rumeurs courent à ton sujet et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut les croire.

- Peut-être, mais c'est une éventualité qu'il faut envisager. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Dumbledore a tendance à voir les hommes meilleurs qu'ils ne le sont réellement. Or, voilà que son amour de jeunesse -j'ai eu dû mal à l'accepter- pourrait revenir et plus encore, il reviendrait alors même que Voldemort se fait plus menaçant que jamais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a un risque, une possibilité, pour que Dumbledore veuille s'allier à Grindelwald pour défaire Voldemort.

- J'ai lu que manger une pomme d'or pouvait affecter en bien le comportement, dit Justin. Peut-être que... Enfin, Voldemort a une réputation pire que Grindelwald.

- Grindelwald n'a pas sévi en Angleterre, rappela Ron. Franchement, entre les deux, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire.

- Moi non plus, dit Harry. Et dois-je rappeler que même après avoir manger la pomme d'or, Grindelwald avait toujours des intentions de meurtres sur la personne de Tom ?

Le concerné frissonna en se remémorant la douleur qu'il avait subi à ce moment-là.

- J'ignore comment agira Dumbledore. En revanche, je sais qu'il est absent depuis plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai que des hypothèses et la moins réjouissante de toutes seraient qu'il enquête sur un éventuel troisième joueur.

Théodore, Tom et Susan échangèrent un regard en se remémorant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur le viaduc lors des vacances de Noël.

- Nous sommes tous d'accord, résuma Harry. Si j'ai voulu vous parler, enfin, c'est parce qu'un autre point m'inquiète. Il y a quelques jours, Eleusis Gaunt a rencontré Voldemort. Elle est venue avec une proposition : si Voldemort ne s'oppose pas aux plans de Grindelwald, Grindelwald ne s'en prendra pas à lui. Mais il est fortement probable que les projets de Grindelwald gênent ceux de Voldemort. Plus encore, Grindelwald veut capturer Tom, ce qui n'est pas acceptable pour Voldemort. Pour moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Tom alors que la main d'Hermione se crispait sur la sienne. La chaleur que sa peau dégageait contre la sienne le rassura un peu. Il se serra contre elle.

- Et il reste cette histoire de pommes, des Reliques de la Morts et des trois sœurs. Tout cela est lié, tout cela explique le voyage temporel de Tom. Mais il reste encore à trouver le dénominateur commun. Nous savons que l'arbre aux pommes d'or n'est pas qu'un mythe puisque Grindelwald en a mangé une. Nous savons aussi que Vector, à deux reprises, à utiliser des pommes sur Tom. Théodore... Il me semble que vous avez fait pas mal de recherche à ce sujet.

Théodore hésita, mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien... D'après les informations que nous avons pu rassembler, il suffirait d'une pomme d'or pour guérir à la fois le corps, l'âme et l'esprit, mais aussi rapprocher l'homme de l'immortalité. Dans la mesure du possible du moins. Nous savons aussi que le conte de la fontaine de la bonne fortune, les pommes d'or, les Reliques de la mort et le pendentif de Tom sont liés. Or, c'est par le pendentif que Tom s'est retrouvé ici. Donc, oui, cela me paraît tout à fait vraisemblable. Une autre idée m'est venue récemment : souvent les arbres aux pommes d'or se trouvent dans un jardin merveilleux. Or, que met en scène le conte ? Un jardin, justement et une fontaine merveilleuse. Et si la fontaine et l'arbre aux pommes d'or étaient une seule et même entité ?

- Ils ont des propriétés très proches, reconnut Hermione songeuse. C'est une idée tout à fait plausible.

- L'un dans l'autre, c'est une piste que tout nous porte à creuser, ajouta Susan.

Hermione et Susan échangèrent des regards peu amicaux. Tom eut la désagréable impression d'être leur pomme de discorde. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

- Et il faut faire vite, poursuivit Hermione. D'après le conte, le jardin n'est ouvert qu'au solstice d'été.

- Alors, il faudrait interroger Vector, dit Susan. C'est elle la première qui nous a orienté vers les pommes.

- Nous ne savons pas si Vector est digne de confiance ! Protesta Hermione.

- Peut-être, mais elle a aidé Tom à la soirée de Sulghorn.

- Elle a aussi tenté de faire de la légilimencie sur Tom.

Le dit Tom ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. D'un côté, Hermione qui lui serrait furieusement la main (par fierté, il refusait d'admettre qu'elle lui faisait mal), de l'autre, Susan qui se penchait dangereusement vers la Gryffondor. Et lui, au milieu de ces deux furies. La situation manqua de dégénérer lorsque Susan s'appuya sur Tom. Elle posa donc une main sur son genoux. Hermione pouvait se révéler affreusement possessive. Ou alors, les dernières paroles de Susan ( « une pédante harpie qui se donne des airs de miss-je-sais-tout ») la vexa profondément.

- Tom, tu ne dis rien ? Siffla Hermione franchement de mauvaise humeur.

- Euh...

- Là, elle attend que tu la défendes, expliqua Susan avec mépris. C'est pathétique !

- Ça suffit ! Injecta Harry.

Hermione et Susan se turent immédiatement. Le ton autoritaire les stupéfiait. Harry s'était levé et les dardait d'un regard sévère.

- On n'est pas ici pour se disputer sur de telles broutilles. Vous ne vous appréciez pas, c'est un fait. Vous tenez à Tom, c'est aussi un fait. Alors cessez de vous disputer comme des hystériques !

- Harry... tenta Hermione choquée par la violence de sa réaction.

Mais Harry l'interrompit.

- Non. Il y a plus important. Cette histoire de pomme et de jardin. Théodore...

Harry se tourna vers le jeune Serpentard qui semblait bien mal à l'aise.

- Tu penses donc que nous devrions orienter les recherches dans ce sens, vers un jardin merveilleux, puisque vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus sur les pommes d'or.

Théodore acquiesça, guère rassuré par la soudaine colère qui avait agité le meneur de l'AD.

- Eh voilà, plaisanta Ron. En première année on a couru après la mythique pierre philosophale et désormais, c'est vers Avalon que... quoi ?

Quelques paires d'yeux venaient de se concentrer sur Ron.

- Ron, tu es un génie ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ce qui ne fut absolument pas au goût de Tom. Harry, lui, semblait plutôt perplexe.

- Avalon, c'est à dire ?

- Avalon est un jardin merveilleux de la légende arthurienne, expliqua Théodore. L'île aux pommiers, l'île fortunée... Arthur y aurait été emmené après avoir été mortellement blessé lors de la bataille de Kaamelott et y aurait gagné une sorte de vie éternelle. Sans parler de Morgane... et... Merlin ! Ron, je crois que tu a vraiment eu une intuition de génie !

Le dit Ron était écarlate jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

- Je ne faisais que plaisanter, grommela-t-il.

- Une plaisanterie utile, conclut Harry. Tom, Susan, Théodore et Justin, je pense qu'il est préférable pour l'instant que vous concentriez vos recherches sur Avalon.

- Oui M... Harry, dit Théodore.

Si Harry ne releva pas, le lapsus manqué attira l'attention de Tom. De Justin également, qui s'empressa de le rappeler à voix haute -sitôt que Harry, Ron et Hermione furent hors de portée d'oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as failli dire ? demanda Justin du ton le plus innocent du monde.

Il arborait un grand sourire. Théodore se renfrogna.

- Oh, ça va... toi, tu n'as jamais été confronté à Voldemort. Je peux t'assurer que certains de ses gestes et intonations m'y faisaient penser.

- Tu te fais des idées, soupira Susan. C'est juste que Harry te fait encore un peu peur. Pourtant, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et nous avons de la chance qu'il soit là. Harry se comporte comme un véritable meneur. Il sait écouter les conseils, demander les avis mais aussi prendre des décisions et être suivi.

- Et gagner la confiance des autres, termina Tom pensif.

Oui, il faisait confiance à Harry. Oui, il l'estimait. Oui, Harry avait dirigé la conversation de manière à insinuer le doute à l'encontre de Dumbledore mais également à lier les membres de l'AD avec lui. Plus encore, Tom commençait tout juste à réaliser la confiance que Susan, Hermione ou Justin -pour ne citer qu'eux- lui vouait et que lui-même lui portait. Son égo se révolta violemment. Consciemment ou non, Harry rassemblait des fidèles. Justin avait raison. Harry était définitivement plus proche d'un mage noir que Tom.

Tom décida donc d'observer plus attentivement Harry, durant les cours et en dehors, durant les repas et lors des séances de l'AD. Les faits étaient-là : Harry, avec son aura de mystère, sa réputation trouble d'élu, exerçait un certain magnétisme. Les rumeurs alimentées par MacLaggen renforçaient plus encore cette fascination et l'on avait vu d'autres Serpentard pousser la porte de l'AD.

- 68 ! Nous sommes désormais 68 à l'AD ! s'exclama Hermione après avoir compté les noms inscrits sur son parchemin.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut compter Blaise Zabini et Tracey Davis comme des membres, sans parler de Astoria Greengrass, grommela Ron.

Le commandement de l'AD traînait encore un peu dans la Salle-sur-Demande après une séance riche en duel -Ginny et Harry avaient d'ailleurs décidé d'affronter ensemble Tom. Le postérieur de la version adolescente de Voldemort s'en souvenait encore. Heureusement, les poufs de la Salle-sur-Demande étaient très moelleux et confortable.

- Tracey sort avec Théodore, rappela Hermione. Quant à Zabini... je ne sais pas. Harry semble penser qu'il peut nous être utile.

Et pour l'heure, Harry s'expliquait avec Megan Jones qui avait vu le duel d'un très mauvais œil. Megan, sortant toujours avec Harry, était d'autant plus nerveuse que depuis quelques temps, Dean et Ginny se disputaient de plus en plus souvent.

- Et Greengrass ?

- Son petit frère est ixil, leur rappela Tom, ce que n'a pas manqué de faire remarquer MacLaggen. En ce moment, elle aussi essuie quelques remarques des Poufsouffle, même si cette histoire est en train de se calmer.

Plus précisément, le bruit s'était mis à courir dès lors que Greengrass avait repoussé les avances de MacLaggen. Le fait que certains membres de l'AD prenaient un malin plaisir à harceler MacLaggen n'était probablement pas étranger à la décision de Greengrass de les rejoindre.

Devant le nombre grandissant des membres de l'AD, Harry avait été contraint d'en reformer quelque peu le fonctionnement. Désormais, il avait pour politique officielle de donner des cours de soutien de défense contre les forces du Mal et éviter de parler de ses convictions en dehors d'un certain cercle de fidèles. Seuls venaient aux réunions ceux qui souhaitaient réellement se perfectionner en défense mais également ceux qui souhaitaient se faire remarquer de Harry. Si Smith devenait de plus en plus discret, d'autres comme les frères Crivey, manifestaient leur enthousiasme de manière un peu excessive. Théodore n'avait pas manqué de relever la ressemblance avec Bellatrix. Si Justin et Susan avaient ri, Tom, lui, était resté pensif. Car en vérité, Tom commençait à s'inquiéter.

Sachant qu'il était lui-même influencé par l'Horcruxe de Grindelwald qui lui conférait un gryffondorisme caractéristique, qu'en était-il de Harry ? Telles étaient ses interrogations, le vendredi soir alors que Tom rentrait de la bibliothèque, trouvant Harry assis sur son lit profondément absorbé par la lecture d'un grimoire empestant la magie noire. Alors qu'il déposait son sac, Tom décrypta le titre. _Les plus sombres secrets des forces du mal._ La version adolescente de Voldemort blêmit violemment. Le livre préféré de Coeur-de-Glace. Tom avait à peine eu l'occasion de le feuilleter -suffisamment du moins pour savoir qu'il était hautement maléfique.

- $Harry... je ne suis pas sûr que...$

- $Rassure-toi Tom, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire d'Horcruxe à mon tour$, dit Harry en refermant le livre d'un geste sec.

Par ce qui devenait un réflexe, Tom étendit sa magie autour du Survivant, écoutant les perturbations qu'il provoquait en son sein. Harry semblait calme. Étonnement calme. La colère de ces dernières semaines s'étaient apaisés pour laisser la place à une détermination plus effrayante encore.

- $J'avais besoin de me renseigner, comme Dumbledore ne daigne pas se montrer. Dans ce livre, ils décrivent avec beaucoup de précision ce que sont les Horcruxes... et j'ai en effet trouvé quelques informations intéressantes, notamment dans l'historique. La légende veut que le premier Horcruxe ait été créé par un certain Koshtshey, surnommé l'Immortel. Koshtshey aurait rencontré puis séduit l'incarnation terrestre de la mort dans le but de lui extirper le secret de l'immortalité. La mort lui aurait alors appris qu'elle ne pouvait exercer son funeste pouvoir sur les hommes, si leur cœur se trouvait hors de leur corps. Koshtshey arracha alors son cœur qu'il enferma dans un coffre, coffre qu'il enterra dans une île connue de lui-seul. Il échappait ainsi au pouvoir de la mort, devenant immortel.$

- $Un peu comme dans _le sorcier au cœur velu_$, dit Tom.

Après sa découverte sur les Reliques de la Mort, Tom avait entrepris de lire quelques contes pressentant d'une quelconque utilité à l'avenir. S'il avait pu retrouver le récit du conte des Origines ou des Douze Corbeaux, celui des Trois Tisseuses auquel se rapportait son pendentif demeurait encore un mystère.

- $Oui. Mais... plus intéressant encore...$

Harry rouvrit le livre à la page de l'historique des Horcruxe. Tom faillit s'étrangler en découvrant la rune que l'on avait griffonné à côté de Koshtshey, suivi d'un point d'interrogation. La rune des trois sœurs.

- $Je... je peux?$ demanda Tom en sortant sa baguette.

Intrigué, Harry opina.

- _Temporalis revelo !_

Comme pour le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, la date jaillit du livre pour flotter en nombres d'or au dessus du livre. 1942.

- _Scriboribus revelo !_

La fumée dorée virevolta pour former un nom que Tom ne connaissait que trop bien. Tom Riddle. La nouvelle ne troubla pas Harry pour autant.

- $Il est évident que Voldemort a lu ce livre... il décrit comment faire des Horcruxe.$

- $Oui mais... Je veux dire, en 1942?$

- $Il avait ton âge lorsqu'il a assassiné Mimi Geignarde$, rappela Harry. $J'espère encore une fois, que tu as conscience que vous n'êtes vraiment plus la même personne$.

Tom opina faiblement. Se savoir différent d'un sorcier adulte et affublé d'une horrible face de serpent était une chose. Accepter que le talentueux Tom Riddle, préfet puis préfet-en-chef, était resté, définitivement, dans les années 40, en était une autre. Pourtant c'était un fait. Tom Temple n'était pas un assassin. Tom Riddle oui.

- $Et toi Harry ? Nous savons que l'Horcruxe de Grindelwald m'influence...$

- $Et tu crains que l'Horcruxe de Voldemort ne m'influence à son tour$, termina Harry. $Je comprends ton inquiétude...$

- $Harry ! Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu rassembles des fidèles à l'AD, ils t'admirent de plus en plus. Sans parler de tout ce que je ne sais pas, de tout ce que tu me caches ! Et je ne te parle pas seulement de Justin dont je ne sais même plus ce qu'il fait, mais de tout le reste. Tu sembles savoir des choses, suivre des plans connus de toi seul. Pour cela, tu fascines Crivey et tant d'autres, mais moi, tu m'inquiètes ! Te rends tu comptes que tu agis de plus en plus comme Voldemort?$

Tom s'arrêta, guettant avec inquiétude la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci conservait un masque impénétrable sur le visage.

- $Oui. Comme Voldemort, comme Dumbledore aussi, oui, je sais. Mais pas comme tu le crois. Écoute-moi bien, Tom, et comprends bien ceci. Par leurs fautes, je dois assumer des responsabilités qui ne devrait jamais incomber à un adolescent. On ne demande pas à un adolescent de sauver le monde, prophétie ou non. Voldemort a cru en une stupide prophétie il me marque comme son égal et me parasite de son Horcruxe. Dumbledore s'acharne dans ses plans retords dont lui seul connaît la teneur. Et voilà où je me retrouve : je ne suis pas encore majeur, j'ai le Ministère à dos, on attend de moi que je défasse l'un des plus terribles mages noirs qui ait jamais existé et plus encore. Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas préparé à ça ! Faire de grandes choses... Ou bien, je peux me contenter de fuir et subir mon sort. Ou bien, je peux décider d'agir et d'accepter ces responsabilités que le sort m'a imposées. Cela m'effraye à un point que tu ne peux t'imaginer, mais pour tous, je dois garder une image forte et lumineuse. Alors, oui. Je m'inspire de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, c'est vrai. Cependant, je ne suis pas comme eux. Dumbledore joue sur son image lumineuse, mais combien d'enseignants a-t-il condamné à mort en les engageant pour le cours de Défense ? Plutôt que d'assumer lui-même ces cours, plutôt que d'affronter lui-même Voldemort, il agit sous le couvert de pions qu'il manipule. Quant à Voldemort... il n'a que peu de considération pour ses Mangemorts. Tu entendras certains d'entre eux prétendre qu'ils sont très proches de lui, qu'ils sont les seuls à le comprendre. C'est faux. Voldemort n'a pas d'ami. Et c'est bien là ce qui nous différencie de lui. Tom, je te considère comme un ami, au même titre que Ron et Hermione.$

Tom garda le silence, embarrassé. Il ne savait ce qui le gênait le plus. D'entendre Harry le reconnaître comme un ami ou bien de réaliser que oui, sa première impression sur le Survivant avait été la bonne. Par la force des choses, Harry s'engageait sur le chemin périlleux des mages qui marquaient leur temps. Tom non. Du moins, pas encore. Il préférait prendre son temps, attendre son heure.

- $Si tu me considère comme tel, pourquoi...$

- $Je te cache certaines choses?$ termina Harry d'un ton compréhensif.

Tom opina alors que son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du tapis.

- $L'an dernier, Dumbledore a gardé certaine distance avec moi car il craignait que Voldemort ne puisse l'atteindre au travers moi. C'était une erreur, en partie. Voldemort est relié à moi parce qu'il a pris mon sang. Je suis relié à lui parce qu'il a laissé échapper un morceau de son âme. Tu es relié à moi depuis que je t'ai donné un peu de mon sang. Et peut-être que Grindelwald est lui-même relié à toi... ou plutôt, toi relié à lui. Voici ce que je crois. Voldemort ne pouvait utiliser son fragment d'âme en moi déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait conscience de la nature du lien qui nous unissait, mais ensuite, parce qu'il ne comprend rien à l'amour et donc mon esprit lui est en quelques sortes inaccessible. Mais je crains que tu ne bénéficies pas de cette protection contre Grindelwald parce qu'il est plus humain. C'est ainsi que Grindelwald a pu apprendre ton existence... et j'ignore encore tout ce qu'il a pu apprendre. La pomme d'or a réunifié l'âme de Grindelwald. En revanche, tu possèdes toujours en toi un fragment surnuméraire... Ce n'est pas de toi que je me méfie et si je te cache certaines choses, crois bien que je le regrette. Mais la menace de Grindelwald est trop importante pour que je puisse la négliger. Je comprendrais cependant que tu m'en veuilles un peu.$

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse. Tom garda le silence. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Imaginer que Grindelwald pût avoir accès à ses pensées lors d'un excès d'humeur était fortement déplaisant. Ses colères, ses peines... la découverte du visage de sa mère, toutes ces expériences intimes qui auraient dû demeurer secrètes.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Les autres Gryffondor revenaient après avoir assisté au combat de Ron contre un Serpentard, Urfieg Urquhart, au cours d'une partie d'échec. Ron s'était imposé en maître et était longuement félicité par ses camarades.

Tom soupira, dévisageant Harry d'un air critique.

- $Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête. Soit prudent. Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point Voldemort peut être dangereux et manipulateur$.

Derrière ses lunettes rondes, les yeux vert de Harry se remirent à pétiller d'une lumière amusée. Était-ce un bon signe pour autant ?

- $Mais je suis toujours prudent!$ contra la Survivant avec emphase.

Il redevint plus sérieux, se faisait soudain hésitant.

- $Je euh... je crois que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant... enfin je ne sais pas... mais... tu as le droit de savoir...$

Bon, Tom était déjà assis cette fois.

- $Tous ces secrets que Dumbledore garde pour lui m'ont rendu vraiment furieux et j'ai failli moi-même faire de grosses erreurs sous l'influence de la colère... je te l'avais dit, la colère est mauvaise conseillère... J'ose espérer que Dumbledore avait de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi et je crois en percevoir quelques unes. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne lui en veux plus... simplement, je crois le comprendre. Je crois aussi que c'était une erreur de sa part de garder le secret. J'avais le droit de savoir, tout comme tu as toi aussi le droit de savoir. Pour Voldemort. Durant l'affrontement, dans la Forêt Interdite... jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le médaillon de Serpentard à ton cou, eh bien, il n'avait pas l'intention de te tuer, ni même t'utiliser pour un quelconque rituel de magie noire... je crois même qu'il était sincère. Cela a un sens. Voldemort n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même et il te considère comme une part de lui-même. Une part qu'il veut soustraire à l'influence néfaste de Dumbledore, de moi-même et de Grindelwald sur qui il a reporté toute la faute de ton opposition à lui. Je...$

Harry se tut, portant machinalement la main à sa cicatrice.

µµµ

Un mauvais crachin avait envahi les ruelles sombres.

À la nuit tombée, les passants fuyaient les trottoirs de ce quartier à la réputation sulfureuse. Des murs grisâtres attaqués par des traînées noires de pollutions, colorées ça et là de quelques graffitis, le tout éclairé par des néons criards qui jetaient leur lueur blafarde sur des devantures miséreuses. Si le temps avait été plus clément, il y aurait également eu quelques groupes d'aimables jeunes gens encapuchonnés, qui montraient parfois une même propension à la violence que les Mangemorts. Cependant, les premiers recouvraient leur tête d'une capuche de survêtement tandis que les seconds s'enveloppaient dans de grandes capes noires. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le commun des mortels préférait les éviter.

Voldemort n'était pas le commun des mortels. S'il s'était désillusionné, c'était uniquement parce qu'il préférait garder sa visite secrète. Dans une certaine mesure.

Il arriva enfin devant la petite boutique dont le calcaire des pierres se détachait étrangement des matériaux de construction plus moderne mais également plus délabrés.

_Regarde Potter, regarde ce que les moldus ont fait. Dans les années 50, ici c'était encore la campagne. Il y avait même un cours d'eau... A présent, il n'y a que cet infect béton et l'odeur nauséabonde de leur ville._

_C'était mieux avant._

Voldemort n'était pas passéiste. Il méprisait ces gens qui se morfondaient sur un passé appelé à disparaître. Mais comment ne pas être troublé par les importantes transformations que la civilisation galopante des moldus infligeait au monde ?

Dans son jeune temps, alors qu'il parcourait la terre à la recherche de mages noirs érudits, Voldemort avait combattu plus d'un magicien puissant parce que ce dernier avait une conduite inconséquente qui menaçait le monde sur lequel Voldemort avait l'intention de régner. Un jour. Il avait par la suite découvert que six milliards de méprisables moldus plus stupides que le dernier des nourrissons étaient tout autant redoutables.

Voldemort ne prendrait pas le risque de s'opposer à eux frontalement. Trop dangereux. Non, il attendrait. Il avait tout son temps. Il était immortel. Il attendrait que les moldus se détruisent entre eux. D'ici une ou deux décennies. Trois tout au plus. Une civilisation basée sur une croissance infinie alors qu'elle évoluait dans un espace fini ne pouvait être pérenne. C'était mathématique. Voldemort attendrait donc, avec la curiosité de découvrir laquelle des plaies serait la plus terrible : pandémie ? guerre civile ? pénurie en matière première ? famine ?

Et le monde sorcier serait-il épargné ?

Voldemort regarderait les hommes tomber comme des mouches, tel un observateur étranger à l'apocalypse qui s'abattrait sous ses yeux et qui ne pouvait l'affecter. Il était bien au dessus de tout cela. Bien des années plus tard, Voldemort s'étonnerait d'avoir envisagé l'avenir avec autant de clairvoyance.

Pour l'instant, il se tenait sous une petite pluie fine, au milieu d'une cité HLM, face à une enseigne de chaudronnier : Agricola&Geber, depuis 1183. Des chaudrons de cuivres et de laitons brillaient dans cette vitrine que les moldus ne pouvaient voir. Rutilants avec leur métal poli et leurs formes rebondies, ils étaient réputés dans les sociétés hermétiques des alchimistes. Comme les sorciers attribuaient une forte odeur de soufre aux alchimistes, il était mal perçu de s'y rendre. Cela n'inquiétait pas Voldemort. Il poussa donc la porte d'entrée.

Derrière le comptoir dont la propreté impeccable tranchait violemment avec la saleté de la rue, un jeune homme somnolait devant un livre écorné. Le tintement des clochettes l'éveilla en sursaut et il manqua de tomber de son tabouret.

- Eh bien, Évariste, tu me sembles nerveux, dit Voldemort en ôtant sa capuche.

Il se produisit alors un phénomène auquel le mage noir n'était guère habitué : Évariste Vector se détendit, visiblement soulagé. Les traits délicats de son visage lui donnait alors des airs angéliques qui s'accordaient avec la douceur de ses yeux gris.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Il n'est censé arriver qu'un peu plus tard.

- Et de qui s'agit-il ?

Évariste se mordilla les lèvres. Il hésitait. Et surtout, il avait peur. Voldemort le sentait avec une grande clarté alors qu'il s'avançait entre les rayons aux étagères chargées de divers ustensiles à base de cuivre et de laiton pour s'arrêter devant le comptoir. Une odeur un peu âcre d'encaustique et de cire flottait dans le magasin entretenu avec beaucoup de soin.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Évariste. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il portait une grande cape d'un rouge très sombre.

Ce qui ne fut pas au goût de Voldemort, loin de là. Présageant des ennuis, il demanda :

- Que voulait-il ?

De nouveau, Évariste marqua une pause.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu m'en parles, dit Voldemort d'une voix encourageante.

Tout en espérant que Potter n'eut pas accès à son esprit. Ou au moins qu'il eût le bon sens d'en garder le secret. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas le choix.

Résigné, Évariste opina et se leva pour attraper une boîte en pin qui se trouvait dans une imposante armoire. Elle contenait trois gallions un peu terni et ainsi que cinq petit sac de coton numéroté. Évariste attrapa l'un deux et déversa son contenu sur une feuille de papier : deux de sphéroïde de métal -l'un doré, l'autre argenté- ainsi qu'un creuset de terre cuite aux larges pores imbibées de plomb.

- Il m'a demandé de vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de véritables pièces et me demandait donc d'en vérifier les taux d'or, d'argent et de plomb. Ça m'a beaucoup surpris. Il existe désormais des méthodes bien plus performantes que la coupellation pour titrer les devises métalliques, comme le PIME (3), mais il a insisté. Je crois aussi qu'il espérait que ce soit Theophilius Geber qui s'occupe de cette analyse, mais Theophilius est actuellement en formation sur la fonderie du mithril.

- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Rien. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai d'abord cru. Ce sont des gallions réglementaires à première vue. 30% d'or, 15% d'argent, le reste en plomb avec quelques traces de cuivre. Un peu trop d'or par rapport à la législation donc, un peu moins d'argent, mais rien qui n'indique une fausse pièce.

Un mauvais pressentiment assaillit Voldemort. Très mauvais.

- L'or...

Évariste opina sombrement.

- Sans l'histoire familiale, je n'aurais certainement pas pensé à vérifier, mais...

Il agita sa baguette de chêne blanc et tapota doucement le sphéroïde doré. L'or se mit à luire d'une rubescence de mauvais augure.

- Je l'ai chauffé à 800°C, expliqua Évariste, puis je lui ai appliqué une dose de magie et mesuré l'intensité du rayonnement résultant. L'or contient en réalité 30% d'oricalque. Or l'oricalque ressemble beaucoup à l'argent en PIME. Si on y passait ces pièces, on noterait qu'il y a un peu moins d'or que ce que recommande les textes, un peu plus d'argent, mais rien qui n'indique un trafic de faux-monnayeurs. Parce que ce n'en est pas un. En réalité...

- Ce sont des trafiquants d'oricalque, termina sombrement Voldemort. Ce qui laisse penser à un regain d'activité des Hermèsiens, même si leur secte a été interdite depuis la défaite de l'Alchimiste des Ombres de 1953.

Voilà qui n'avait vraiment rien de réjouissant. Si ces fanatiques avaient trouvé un nouveau meneur... _Eh bien, Potter, tu n'auras pas perdu ta journée..._ songea Voldemort avec une certaine ironie. Dumbledore savait-il ? Était-ce la raison qui le poussait à s'absenter aussi fréquemment de Poudlard ?

Évariste reprit le petit amas d'or et d'oricalque qu'il porta vers le four de métallurgiste qui se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique pour lui faire subir un recuit et effacer les traces de son sortilège.

- Et tu dis que l'homme qui t'a apporté ces gallions doit repasser dans la soirée, déclara finalement Voldemort.

Évariste opina, agitant les boucles noirs qui encadraient son visage fin. Il y avait une certaine grâce dans ses gestes, une élégance noble sans être pour autant hautaine. En vérité, le mage noir et le métallurgiste formait un singulier tandem, l'un empestant la magie noire, la haine et la mort, l'autre ne semblant pas posséder la moindre once d'agressivité et s'était illustré par sa manie de fuir les conflits. Et, détail qui rendait leur face à face plus insolite encore, ils avaient la même taille, quoique Voldemort fût beaucoup plus squelettique.

- J'attendrais donc son passage.

Un certain soulagement s'empara du jeune chaudronnier. La présence de Voldemort le rassurerait, à l'instar de quelques très rares privilégiés placés sous la protection féroce du mage noir.

- D'autres personnes savent ?

- Non, vous êtes premier informé. A Theophilius, j'ai uniquement dit que j'analysais quelques pièces et que tout semblait normal.

- Bien. Mais la prochaine fois préviens-moi. Ou si tu ne peux pas, préviens Chris.

Évariste acquiesça, nullement troublé d'entendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui conseiller de se fier à une Auror. Voilà une scène que le très virulent détracteur de Voldemort, le mage noir polonais Alec Tron, aurait souhaité immortaliser. Elle était doublement compromettante pour Voldemort. D'une part son attitude s'opposait à la ligne de conduite préconisée pour les adeptes des forces du Mal et d'autre part, il était mal vu, même pour un mage noir, de traiter avec des alchimistes. Evariste fricotait de près avec l'alchimie. Heureusement, Alec Tron était actuellement en train de profiter de son jacuzzi et réfléchissait à un plan pour dissimuler ses projets de vacances (deux semaines dans les îles au soleil, les doigts de pieds en éventail) aux autres mages noirs. Il y avait en effet trois types de mages noirs : ceux qui auraient fortement mépriser son choix de vacances (dont certains ignoraient même le sens du mot « vacances »), ceux qui auraient profiter d'un écart d'un mage noir si influent pour en faire de même (ils étaient particulièrement nombreux, surtout les plus jeunes que la sinistrose des anciens commençait à ennuyer -ceux-là envoyer parfois en cachette et avec moult précautions des brochures de voyages à Voldemort en espérant que le teneur en titre actuel du titre de Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps cédât à l'appel du soleil) nuisant alors à la réputation des Ténèbres par un exode massif vers Tahiti, et enfin, il y avait ceux qui souhaiteraient lui pourrir ses vacances par des tentatives d'assassinats mesquines (Alec Tron étant assez craint, ces derniers étaient rares, au détail près que Voldemort faisait parti du lot).

Donc Voldemort pouvait continuer sa discussion sans redouter que son vieux rival ne ressorte un dossier compromettant pour sa cruelle réputation de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au détail près que que Tron prenait son bain avec la Dame Rouge, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire (4).

- Mais passons à un autre sujet, reprit Voldemort. Il me semble que tu t'intéresses de près à certains contes et certaines légendes.

Pour la première fois Évariste parut mal à l'aise, ce qui amusa Voldemort.

- Allons, je ne vais pas te réprimander pour cela, Évariste. À condition bien sûr que tu conserves une certaine prudence.

Le jeune homme opina. Ses mains étonnement délicates pour son métier, avec ses doigts fins, trituraient nerveusement le tissu épais de sa robe de sorcier.

- As-tu entendu parler de l'arbre aux pommes d'or ?

- Je... oui, bien sûr. Ces pommes auraient des propriétés fantastiques et il se trouverait dans un jardin merveilleux.

- Cela, je le sais déjà. Mais comment trouver ce jardin ?

- Je euh... Ce n'est qu'un mythe, hésita Évariste.

- Non. Je sais de source sûre que les pommes d'or existent réellement. Maintenant, ce qu'il me reste à savoir, c'est où trouver ces pommes. Selon certaines rumeurs, ce pommier et la Fontaine de la fortune ne font qu'un. Reste alors à chercher le jardin.

Cette dernière phrase plongea le jeune métallurgiste dans une profonde perplexité. Sans y penser, il tourna les pages du livre qu'il lisait à l'arrivée de Voldemort. Le mage noir attendit et déchiffra le quatrième de couverture du _Silmarillon_. Encore un vieux mythe d'artefacts merveilleusement puissants. Voldemort s'y serait peut-être intéressé s'il n'avait pas déjà tant de choses à surveiller dans le chaudron. Parmi ceux-ci : prendre le pouvoir qui descendait chaque jour un plus dans l'ordre des priorités, surveiller un satané gamin qui avait eu la maudite idée d'être son Horcruxe, en surveiller un autre qui filait décidément un mauvais coton, prendre garde à un possible retour de Grindelwald et enfin, ce présumé trafic d'oricalque qui, s'il était avéré, pourrait se révélé au moins aussi préoccupant que tout le reste.

- Ce jardin pourrait être Avalon, déclara soudain Évariste. Île des pommiers, îles de la fortune... équivalent arthurien des Champs Elysés grecs. La vie éternelle... Avalon semble être la synthèse parfaite des pommes d'or et de la fontaine de la Fortune. Reste à trouver Avalon et à le trouver vite, car, à l'instar du jardin merveilleux, on ne peut s'y rendre qu'au solstice d'été. Reste également le problème du gardien.

- Du gardien ?

- Dans une très grande majorité des contes où apparaissent les différents avatars des pommes d'or, une créature ou bien des énigmes, des épreuves, protège le pommier et s'assurent que seules les personnes qu'elle juge digne puisse accéder au fruit tant espéré. Bien souvent, cela repose sur des qualités de cœur. Mais Hercule, par exemple, a préféré la ruse. De toute façon, il est probable que ce gardien soit un dragon et finalement, ce n'est pas le plus gênant. Le plus gênant c'est...

- Morgane LeFay, termina sombrement Voldemort.

Comme tout adepte des forces du Mal, Voldemort avait entendu parlé de la terrible mage noire qui avait sévit à l'époque arthurienne, à une époque où les îles bretonnes étaient en proie aux invasions saxonnes et où les sorciers influençaient fortement les événements, au travers de la religion imposée par les druide. Selon la légende, Morgane, en plus d'être la demi-sœur incestueuse d'Arthur, régnait sur Avalon. On lui prêtait également des tendances nymphomanes, ce qui n'était pas pour réjouir Voldemort, loin de là. Parce qu'avec sa chance en la matière et en dépit de son physique disgracieux, il risquait encore une fois de se retrouver avec une redoutable magicienne sur le dos. L'expérience Merindole lui suffisait amplement. Sans oublier la mésaventure Valombra. Puis il se souvint que Harry avait peut-être accès à ses pensées et s'efforça d'orienter son esprit dans une autre direction.

- Dans un premier temps, concentrons-nous sur l'emplacement d'Avalon.

Évariste opina. Comme Ada, sa sœur, ou bien Parseval, son père, le jeune homme se passionnait facilement dès lors qu'on lui présentait une énigme à résoudre. Voldemort, cependant, se serait bien gardé d'émettre à voix haute une telle comparaison. Depuis qu'Évariste avait surpris son entourage en rejoignant un obscurs chaudronnier parisien qui empestait le soufre plutôt que d'embrasser la brillante carrière de physicomage qu'on lui promettait, le jeune homme était en froid avec son père.

- Hilda en sait probablement plus que moi, hasarda Évariste.

- Pour l'instant je préfère la tenir en dehors de cette affaire.

- Et Ashild Merindole ? Elle est très au fait de certaines légendes.

- On ne peut se fier à elle.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge que le jeune métallurgiste ne releva pas. Il opina.

- Très bien, je me renseignerai.

Il marqua une hésitation, avant de prendre une expression plus alarmée.

- Il ne va pas tarder.

Évariste possédait un don étrange, outre celui -certainement héréditaire- de s'attirer des ennuis. Il déterminait la position du soleil, que l'on fût de jour ou de nuit, à la surface ou sous-terre et en déduisait l'heure avec une redoutable précision. Voldemort se glissa donc dans l'arrière boutique chargée de chaudrons et jeta quelques sorts de camouflages particulièrement efficaces que même Chris Cutter ou Ashild Merindole ne parviendraient à déceler. Il les avait déjà éprouvé en leur présence.

La clochette d'entrée tinta. Un homme entra. Comme l'avait décrit Evariste, son visage disparaissait sous une capuche pourpre sauvagement rabattue. Des liserés cuivrés décoraient ses longues manches de velours. Voldemort retint une grimace il avait trop souvent affronté les Hermèsiens pour ne pas en reconnaître un lorsqu'il se trouvait devant lui. Ce n'était bien sûr pas l'habit qui trahissait l'adepte de ce culte voué au dragon, mais bien la petite bague qu'il portait à la main gauche. Et si l'émissaire prenait si peu de précaution pour cacher son appartenance...

Voldemort écouta attentivement. Malgré lui, il éprouva une certaine fierté lorsque le jeune métallurgiste rendit les pièces en faisant le compte-rendu de ses conclusions. Il paraissait alors détendu, confiant, en un mot, redoutablement crédible. Potter. Ne pas oublier la présence potentielle de Potter.

- Il n'y a donc aucun problème avec ces gallions ? insista l'homme.

Sa voix était rocailleuse et dure sur l'accentuation. Voldemort chercha -en vain- où il avait bien entendre de pareilles intonations.

- Non, bien au contraire. Vous savez, on fait souvent grand cas de la précision des sortilèges modernes pour frapper les monnaies, mais il existe toujours une incertitude sur les quantités des métaux présents dans l'alliage. Il y a certes un peu plus d'or, un peu moins d'argent, mais tout ceci peut aisément s'expliquer par des aléas de production. Pour moi, ces pièces sont donc authentiques.

L'homme repartit enfin. Il n'était guère resté que quelques minutes et rien ne laissait deviner qu'il avait perçu la présence de Voldemort. Évariste soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sitôt que la pression fût retombée.

- Ferme ton esprit, je perçois quelques-unes de tes pensées, dit Voldemort en sortant de l'arrière boutique.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit aussitôt. Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air soudain peu assuré.

- J'ai mis la baguette sur quelque chose de gros, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est à craindre, reconnut Voldemort. Surtout, ne change rien à tes habitudes, ils risquent de te faire surveiller. Je vais prévenir Chris.

Et sitôt rentré au manoir Malefoy, bien installé dans le petit salon, Voldemort s'empressa de contacter Potter. Parce que certains points méritaient des précisions et d'autres, des mises en garde. Parce que les enjeux étaient tels que Voldemort ne pouvait se permettre de négliger le Survivant. Et qu'il devait tout faire pour gagner sa confiance.

- _Il s'est attiré de gros ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Les Hermèsiens reviendront._

La réaction tarda à venir. Peut-être que Potter réfléchissait. À quoi ? Car de plus en plus d'éléments que recueillait Voldemort laissait à penser qu'il n'y avait pas que Dumbledore qui jouait dans des eaux troubles.

_-Est-ce que... enfin, Évariste est-il..._

_- Potter, pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu connais la réponse ?_

Le silence lui répondit.

- _Ne parle pas de tout ceci à mon double._

_- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Et en ce qui concerne Dumbledore, s'il daigne réapparaître ?_

Cette dernière question aurait pu paraître surnaturelle, plus d'un mois auparavant, alors que Potter et Voldemort entamaient leur première conversation. Mais liés par des objectifs communs et par la volonté d'endormir la méfiance de l'autre, une certaine entente était apparue. Aucun n'était dupe cependant : Voldemort faisait semblant d'être bienveillant pour ne pas braquer son Horcruxe et Potter demandait conseil pour ne pas blesser la susceptibilité du mage noir. Sitôt que leurs projets s'opposeraient à nouveau, ces discussions hypocrites disparaîtraient.

Restait à savoir quand leurs objectifs deviendraient incompatibles.

La vie était souvent injuste, la mort parfois cruelle... le sort quant à lui, se complaisait dans l'ironie. Alors que Tom se différenciait de plus en plus de Voldemort, Potter, lui, s'en rapprochait. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant qui s'aventurait dans la cours de grand. Comme Voldemort en son temps.

Bien des heures plus tard, alors que Voldemort repensait à cette étrange situation, il se surprit à se projeter dans le futur et à imaginer Harry, en mage noir, faisant face à un enfant particulièrement doué pour gagner la confiance des gens. Tout comme Grindelwald face Tom Riddle, tant d'année auparavant. Non pas que Voldemort supposât avoir disparu dans un futur pourtant si lointain, mais plutôt qu'il s'interrogeât.

Et il aurait sa réponse, un jour, tôt ou tard. Le temps n'avait pas d'importance. Il était immortel. Définitivement immortel, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Pour la première fois, une telle constatation provoqua une vague de lassitude inattendue. Sa crainte de la mort n'avait pourtant en rien perdu de son intensité. Bien au contraire.

(1) Dans HP6, suite au match catastrophique (MacLaggen prend sa batte à Peaks et envoie accidentellement le cognard sur Harry), MacLaggen est exclu de l'équipe de quidditch.

(2) Je rappelle que Justin est le maître espion. C'est lui qui centralise l'information des différents espions avant de la transmettre à Harry (un peu comme l'Araignée, dans Game of Thrones). Donc s'il dit que beaucoup sont prêts à suivre Harry, c'est qu'il en a entendu les échos.

(3) PIME : Particuls Induced Magic Emission. Bref, la version sorcière que PIXE : particules induced x-ray emission, qui a le désavantage de ne fournir qu'une analyse superficielle de la pièce. Pour des études de provenance en numismatique, il est parfois utile de faire un profil de concentration en profondeur et pour cela, le LA-ICP-MS (spectrométrie de masse couplée à de l'ablation laser).

(4) La Dame Rouge est la méchante de l'Oeil du Serpent. Elle entretient des relations assez troubles avec Voldemort. La Dame Rouge connaît très bien Voldemort si bien qu'elle a quelques dossiers compromettants. Heureusement, facebook n'existait pas à cet époque. La Dame Rouge n'est pas le troisième joueur et ne devrait faire, au plus, qu'un caméo dans cette fic.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de Harry, mais là, perso, il m'énerve un peu. Prochain chapitre : <em>"Les araignées tisseuses de sorts"<em>


	17. Beaucoup de questions

Hem hem... moi, en retard ? Pour ma défense, je n'ai eu de cesse d'aller à droite à gauche et j'ai bcp de mal à écrire lorsque je suis en vadrouille. En particulier du mal à écrire ce chapitre. On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai fait de gros efforts pour rendre l'intrigue plus digeste et clarifier les choses. Du coup, j'ai repris et repris le chapitre 16 qui ne me convenait pour finalement prendre la décision de le couper en deux parties, chacune suivant une problématique. La première partie (postée cette semaine) est axée sur Chris Cutter. La seconde qui reprend une scène de HP6 avec une grosse araignée;) donnera d'importante révélation sur Tom et sera postée très prochainement.

Bon, une grosse raison de mes difficultés que j'ai rencontré dans cette fic, c'est que j'ai fait mon plan en les 4 premiers jours, et rédiger le gros du texte les deux premiers mois (novembre - décembre), du coup, lorsque je reprend les passages et que je les relis entre eux, je rajoute des trucs, je m'embrouille. Cet un écueil que je compte bien éviter à l'avenir. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les chapitres 17 et 18 sont écrits dans une version qui me plaît bien, donc peu de risque que je les retravaille et donc que je m'y perde. Ils se suivent et ouvre sur l'unité d'action finale. Vous savez, celle où Harry manque à chaque fois de mourir;).

Pour ce qui est des alchimistes et des hermèsiens, j'en ai peut-être parlé trop tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas les ignoraient, puisqu'ils sont eux-même liés à l'énigme. En fait, toutes mes fics se déroulent dans le même monde (HP+extention maison), seules les événements varient de l'une à l'autre. En d'autres termes, on retrouve des éléments fixes (les ixilik et Biophtoros qui fait parler de lui à partir de 1997-1998, les hermèsiens avec la chute transitoire ou définitive de l'Alchimiste des Ombres vaincu par les Cinq, Voldemort à leur tête, les trois sœurs, Chris Cutter, Shwalbe) et des événements variables (passage de Harry au travers du voile, respect du canon, éléments modificateurs antérieur à HP1, apparition d'un double, d'une fille de Voldemort). Il n'y a qu'une exception à cette règle et cette fic sera publiée qu'une fois entièrement terminée (euh quoique, non, la défaite de l'Alchimiste des Ombres en 1953 est encore un point plus fixe que la défaite de Grindelwald en 1945)

Ce qui est certain, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic. J'ai légèrement modifié la fin que je prévoyais pour me permettre de m'arrêter à la sixième année si j'en ai marre ou de passer sur un méchant un peu différent pour la septième année (peut-être que je parlerais de la Nation Ixilis et de mon Biophtoros, mais j'ai peur que ça alourdisse). A vrai dire, je meurs d'envie de vous présenter la Dame Rouge. En plus, j'ai un embryon de fic sur mon ordi qui met en scène la fifille de Voldemort, mais j'attends d'avancer pour savoir si elle est viable. Bref, je raconte ma vie, c'est super intéressant... hem.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je commence ma thèse lundi prochain (enfin non, pour moi, c'est une bonne nouvelle puisque c'est LA thèse idéale).

**Résumé **: La joyeuse bande de Poudlard (Harry et le trio, Tom et le quator) ont fait le lien entre les pommes d'or (dont celle croquée par Grindelwald), la fontaine de jouvence et Avalon : Avalon et le jardin de la fontaine ne font qu'un, tandis que l'arbre aux pommes d'or est la fontaine de jouvence. Bien sûr, reste à savoir où se trouve Avalon et impossible de poser la question à Dumbledore toujours aux abonnés absents. Heureusement c'est papy Voldy qui s'y colle et qui va interroger Evariste Vector, le jeune fils de Septima Vector. Evariste est chaudronier et s'intéresse à ses heures perdues à l'alchimie. Au cours de sa visite, Voldemort découvre que les hermèsiens, une redoutable secte, ont mit en place un trafique d'oricalque. Comme si Grindelwald ne suffisait pas, il semblerait qu'un redoutable ennemi s'apprête à refaire surface : l'Alchimiste des Ombres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16.1 : Beaucoup de questions...<strong>

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Théodore, Susan, Justin et Tom écumèrent la bibliothèque à la recherche de documents aussi bien sur Avalon que sur les Trois Tisseuses, tandis que le célèbre trio de Gryffondor axait leurs recherches sur les dragons. Hermione un peu plus que Harry en vérité, ce dernier étant également préoccupé par ce que Malefoy trafiquait dans la Salle sur Demande. Et par tant d'autres problèmes. Quant à Ron... C'était Ron.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Théodore que Tom avait une nouvelle fois interrogé. Mon père ne m'a pas raconté le conte des Trois Tisseuses.

Le petit groupe s'était à nouveau retrouvé au bord du lac pour profiter du soleil de printemps tout en travaillant à leur mémoire d'histoire de la magie.

- Je me demande si ça a un lien avec le mythe d'Arachné, dit Justin soudain pensif. Une humaine transformée par Athéna en araignée pour avoir osé comparer ses talents de tisseuse à la déesse.

- Ou aux Nornes, avança Susan en chassant négligemment la coccinelle qui s'était posée sur son livre. Les Nornes, les Parques et ou les Moires, sont trois sœurs présidant au destin des hommes. Après tout, sur une face, le pendentif porte bien la marque des trois frères, des Reliques de la _Mort._ Alors, trois sœurs, la Vie, le Sort et la Mort, pourquoi pas ?

- C'est une hypothèse plausible, reconnut Tom en corrigeant la terminaison d'ixilIK.

Il relisait la partie de Théodore qui, vraisemblablement, éprouvait les plus vives difficultés à décliner correctement le mot « ixil ». Il reposa la plume et étendit ses jambes dans l'herbe encore fraîche, le dos appuyé contre le tronc lisse d'un bouleau.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à m'embarquer dans une enquête de Gryffondor, marmonna Théodore tout en identifiant avec une aisance déconcertante les différentes espèces de fourmis qui grouillaient par là.

- Moi je trouve ça cool, répliqua Justin avec un grand sourire. Peut-être que cette année c'est Poufsouffle qui va gagner des points pour avoir mis sa raclée à Voldemort. Ou à Grindelwald.

- Ni Tom, ni Théodore ne sont à Poufsouffle, rappela Susan d'une voix lasse.

Tom haussa des épaules, décidant de ne pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, il avait déjà fait le grand écart séparant Serpentard de Gryffondor.

- En attendant, j'aimerais que Harry se concentre plus sur Avalon que sur Malefoy. Savoir que Voldemort est également sur le coup n'est pas pour me rassurer. Même si j'avoue que le mystère Malefoy m'intrigue.

Tom eut un regard appuyé sur Théodore.

- D'autant plus que l'AD a un espion dans son dortoir.

- Sauf que Malefoy ne m'a jamais dis quelle était sa mission. Je sais seulement qu'il travaille dans la Salle sur Demande lors que l'AD n'y est pas.

Tom n'obtint pas plus de résultat la semaine suivant, ni celle d'après. Avril était désormais bien entamé et le printemps brillait avec force -tout comme la perspective des examens de plus en plus proches. Tom avait donc moins de temps à consacrer à ses recherches et ce d'autant plus lorsque Harry lui proposait d'enfreindre le règlement.

-$Que dirais-tu d'un tour dans la Réserve?$ Suggéra un soir Harry, encore une fois de mauvaise humeur de n'avoir pas trouvé Dumbledore.

Ou Malefoy en flagrant délit. Cependant, l'idée était bien trop intéressante pour que Tom s'en formalisât. Ce fut donc avec une certaine excitation qu'il attendit que tout le monde fût endormi pour se lever à pas de loup avec Harry et disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité. Même si Tom savait se désilusionner, l'effet n'était pas aussi puissant que cette cape exceptionnelle. La carte du Maraudeur en main, Harry s'apprêtait à marmonner l'incantation pour la révéler, lorsqu'une idée lui vint :

- $Et en Fourchelang?$

Tom et Harry n'utilisaient presque plus que le Fourchelang pour parler entre eux, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement Ron et Hermione.

- $Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.$

La carte demeura muette. Harry se résigna dont à passer à un langage plus humain.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, à l'exception du Baron Sanglant qui passa sans les voir. Ils atteignirent la Réserve sans difficulté. Par acquis de conscience, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte de Maraudeur. Il fronça des sourcils.

- $Que fait Cutter, à cette heure-ci dans le bureau de Vector ?$

Bien sûr, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux Gryffondor harceleurs de mage noir remissent la cape d'invisibilité et repartissent en quête d'un secret à espionner. Au détour d'un couloir leur cœur fit un bond en découvrant la silhouette sombre au nez crochu de Rogue qui patrouillait dans un couloir. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, attendirent que le suspecté traître (Tom et Harry n'avaient pas encore décidé quel camp l'ancien Maître des Potions trahissaient et peut-être que lui-même n'en savait rien) fût passé, reprirent leur marche d'un pas vif pour arriver enfin au bureau de Vector.

- $Plutôt que de tourner autour du pot, claqua la voix grave et chaude de la jeune Auror, dit moi pourquoi tu as demandé à me voir à une heure aussi indue, Septima.$

Les deux enquêteurs en herbe (de moins en moins en herbe pour Harry qui avait déjà résolu quelques affaires les années précédentes) échangèrent un sourire tout en remerciant mentalement la chance légendaire des Gryffondor. Ils arrivaient au bon moment.

- $Il est venu à moi que tu avais fais une demande pour obtenir un entretien avec Grindelwald$, répliqua Vector glaciale.

Bien sûr, les deux femmes devisaient en Fourchelang, dissuadant ainsi tout espion potentiel de tenter de les comprendre. Tout espion exception faite de Tom et Harry.

- $En effet... Je suis Auror et les Danois m'ont à la bonne depuis que j'ai arrêté Lehnsehrr.$

Tom devinait Cutter assise nonchalamment, arborant ce sourire insolent qu'elle affectionnait tant.

- $Heureusement$, répliqua Vector, $ta demande s'est perdue dans les méandres administratifs.$

- $Quoi ?$ s'exclama Cutter soudain rageuse.

La porte de chêne laissa filtrer des bruits d'étoffes froissées trahissant un mouvement.

- $Vous n'aviez pas le droit !$

- $Effectivement, Chris, il s'agissait d'un devoir. En aucun cas, tu ne dois rencontrer Grindelwald ! Il me semble que nous te l'avons déjà suffisamment répété, non ?$

Cutter renifla avec mépris.

- $C'est Voldemort qui est derrière tout ça ? C'est lui qui a intercepté ma demande, n'est-ce pas ?$

- $Peut-être, je n'en sais rien et là n'est pas le problème. Ce pourrait tout aussi bien être Hilda voire même Dumbledore -même si je suis plus sceptique sur cette dernière hypothèse. Le fait est que l'on t'a dit et répété que tu ne devais pas te rendre à Nurmengard!$

- $Il faut bien que quelqu'un interroge Grindelwald !$ s'emporta Cutter.

- $Oui, mais pas toi ! Vas-tu finir par grandir et écouter ce qu'on te dit ? Parce que tu es la fille de Voltura, tu ne dois pas rencontrer Grindelwald!$

S'en suivit un silence qui pesa lourdement sur les nerfs des Gryffondor. Le raclement d'une chaise retentit, puis des bruits de pas martelant furieusement le dallage en direction de la sortie. La serrure en fonte cliqueta. La poignée se baissa, une fois, deux fois, rageusement. La porte était verrouillée.

- $Laisse-moi partir Septima !$ siffla Cutter.

- $Nous n'avons pas terminé$, rétorqua Vector d'un ton posé.

- $Si ! Nous avons terminé, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Tu l'as dit Septima, tu n'es pas ma mère.$

- $Chris, écoute-moi ! Je sais que tu détestes qu'on te rappelle que Voltura est ta mère mais...$

- $VOLTURA N'EST PAS MA MERE!$ s'écria Cutter.

Sa voix était prête à se briser.

- $Elle... Tout au plus ma_ génitrice_$.

Cutter avait prononcé ce mot avec une dégoût teinté de haine.

- $Et je n'attends qu'une chose : qu'elle daigne refaire surface pour la livrer au baiser du Détraqueur !$

- $Lorsque Voltura réapparaîtra, tu ne devras surtout pas chercher la confrontation avec elle. Elle est extrêmement dangereuse$, soupira Vector dont la voix s'était adoucie.

- $Voldemort l'a bien vaincue en duel.$

- $Et à ma connaissance, tu n'as pas vaincu Voldemort en duel$.

Cutter renifla à nouveau, de toute la force de son mépris.

- $Est-ce de ma faute s'il me refuse ce duel ? Peut-être a-t-il peur?$

- $J'ignore pourquoi Voldemort te refuse ce duel, mais ses intentions ne sont certainement pas louables. Tu es peut-être très douée, Chris, mais je ne doute pas, et lui non plus si tu veux mon avis, de sa victoire. Quant au duel qui l'a opposé à Voltura... Je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation, mais j'en mettrais ma main dans un nid de doxys, que c'était un duel truqué pour permettre à Voltura de disparaître. J'ignore quelles étaient les motivations de chacun mais... Je me méfie. Voltura est extrêmement dangereuse et nul doute que ses projets seront loin de nous être bénéfiques.$

- $Et naturellement, Voldemort l'a aidée à disparaître sans s'interroger sur ses projets$

- $Je te l'ai dit... J'ignore comment cela s'est décidé. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que Voltura ne voulait pas que ma mère te découvre et qu'elle a placé un enchantement sur toi pour éviter cela. Mais, par accident il est vrai, Voldemort t'a trouvée et a brisé cet enchantement. Voltura ne se doute certainement pas de ce qui s'est produit : Voldemort est probablement l'un des très rares sorciers à pouvoir le briser et elle ne le suspectait pas d'agir ainsi. Probablement estimait-elle que Voldemort se désintéresserait de ton cas... ou bien comptait-elle sur la crainte qu'elle pouvait lui inspirer ? Comment savoir ? $

Des bruis de pas attirèrent alors l'attention des Gryffondor. Un coup d'œil à la carte leur apprirent que Rogue arrivait. Ils se collèrent prudemment contre le mur, guère enthousiaste à l'idée que leur professeur détesté les trouvât dans cette situation pour le moins compromettante. Les petits yeux noirs de Rogue perçurent la lumière qui s'échappait de dessous la porte. Soudain intéressé, il s'arrêta, frôlant sans s'en apercevoir, les deux garçons qui osaient à peine respirer. Après avoir hésiter quelques instants, Rogue frappa à la porte. Les sifflements de serpent s'étaient tus. La serrure cliqueta à nouveau et la voix ferme de Vector résonna :

- Entrez.

Ce que fit Rogue.

- Septima... J'ai vu de la lumière, cela m'a intrigué.

Certes Gryffondor, mais point trop téméraires, Tom et Harry décidèrent, d'un accord tacite, de faire demi-tour.

Le lendemain et dans les jours qui suivirent, ils ne cessèrent d'émettre des hypothèses sur cette conversation qu'ils avaient surpris. Ainsi, Cutter était belle et bien la fille de Voltura. Plus encore, il semblait que la mage noire voulût cacher l'existence de sa fille et que c'était Voldemort qui avait empêché cela. Pourquoi ? Que cachait toute cette histoire ? Si Tom comprenait les mises en garde à l'encontre de Voltura, celles à l'encontre de Grindelwald demeuraient encore un mystère. En quoi d'être la fille de Voltura empêchait Cutter de rencontrer un vieillard arthritique prisonnier d'une forteresse qu'il avait lui-même construit ? Et plus encore, quel lien entretenait les Vector avec Voldemort ?

Voilà ce que Tom savait. Voldemort avait rendu visite à Evariste Vector, fils de Parseval et Septima Vector et l'avait interrogé sur les pommes d'or. Il était ressorti de la discussion que leur quête les menait vers Avalon, mythique île des temps arthuriens. Pour le reste, Harry s'était montré très évasif. Mais le professeur Vector ne craignait pas Voldemort. Cutter, même si elle prétendait le haïr, avait avouer communiquer avec lui. Cependant, entre les entraînements de Quidditch de Harry, les nombreuses options que suivait Tom, les apparitions continuelles de Cutter aux coins des couloirs et l'obsession toujours plus importante que Harry nourrissait à l'égard des projets de Malefoy, ces interrogations comme la quête d'Avalon furent placées en second plan. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient chacun une petite amie. Ron, probablement sous l'emprise du stress grandissant dû au permis de Transplanage qui arrivait à grand pas (l'examen était prévu pour le 21 avril, et aurait-lieu à Pré-au-Lard), avait rompu avec Lavande Brown qui arborait depuis des yeux rouges en permanence. C'était assez pathétique, comme il le fit un jour remarquer à Hermione, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur un devoir de botanique. D'habitude assez prompte à se moquer elle aussi de Lavande Brown, elle se contenta d'un simple « hum, hum », qui laissa un mauvais pressentiment à Tom.

µµµ

Un vent léger agita la prairie en fleur. Une certaine insouciance printanière régnait en ces lieux dédiés à la profusion de couleurs et de senteurs, avec ces coquelicots, ces bleuets et ces boutons d'or qui jouaient parmi les herbes folles. C'était donc d'un bucolique parfaitement pathétique.

La situation aurait difficilement pu être plus critique pour le terrible mage noir qu'était Lord Voldemort. Parce qu'en plus de se trouver à l'entrée d'un village pittoresque bâti dans une jolie pierre calcaire avec des volets décorés dans des tons pastels, il subissait les assauts néfastes d'un soleil éclatant. Un ciel bleu, un décor de rêve, voilà de quoi se faire pâmer n'importe quel poète. Pas le très maléfique Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quel mouche avait piqué Shwalbe pour le forcer à se rendre dans un endroit aussi cauchemardesque ? Si jamais Alec Tron apprenait sa venue... Non, vraiment la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Je croyais que vous préfériez les décors plus morbides ? fit une voix désagréable.

En fait, si, elle pouvait être pire.

Voldemort fit volte face. A l'abri d'un porche, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, une jeune femme attendait. En dépit du long manteau qu'il la couvrait, Voldemort reconnut sans peine la silhouette androgyne de Chris Cutter. Pour plus de discrétion, elle gardait son visage dans l'ombre d'un chapeau de feutre.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Voldemort sur ses gardes.

Cutter prit son temps avant de répondre. Tout comme Voldemort, elle aimait soigner le côté théâtral de ses entrées. L'irritante auror releva doucement sa tête, révélant son visage un peu trop anguleux, ses yeux d'un marron très sombre emplis de beaucoup de colère. Elle dévisagea Voldemort, les bras croisées. Le mage noir ne pouvait voir sa main gauche, mais il la devinait serrée sur sa baguette.

- La même chose que vous. Des réponses.

- Des réponses ?

- Oui, des réponses. J'ai croisé Shwalbe peu avant vous. Un heureux hasard.

Tout dépendait du point de vue.

- Shwalbe m'a appris que vous deviez le voir, à peu près pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je lui ai donc proposer de vous faire passer le message. Il n'y a pas eu à le prier.

Le mage noir fronça des sourcils. Que Shwalbe cherchât à l'éviter en plaçant sur son chemin une irritante auror n'étonnait pas Voldemort, bien au contraire. Que Chris Cutter parvînt en revanche à dompter son tempérament de feu et à entamer une conversation plutôt qu'à le provoquer en duel était bien plus troublant.

- Donc tu as les réponses que je cherche, conclut Voldemort.

- Je sais ce qu'il sait par rapport au sujet qui vous intéresse.

Chris fit quelques pas et se planta devant lui avec aplomb.

- En d'autres termes, un savoir lacunaire, analysa Voldemort.

- A vous d'en juger.

L'auror soutint sans frémir le regard inquisiteur mage noir. Ou si frémissement il y avait, ce n'était pas la peur qui était en cause, mais bien l'impatience, la colère ou la rage. Elle était un incroyable potentiel d'énergie en proie à la tourmente.

- Mais tu me donnerais ces informations en échange de ?

- Réponses.

- Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?

- Pourquoi n'accepteriez-vous pas ? Et si vous refusez et bien... nous repartirons chacun de notre côté, frustré par notre ignorance à laquelle notre entêtement nous aura conduit. Mais je ne crois pas que vous allez refuser. Les enjeux sont trop grands. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que quelques mots sur Voltura en échange d'un des plus grands mythes ?

Voldemort, à son tour, marqua une pause avant de répondre. Rien ne pressait. Le village était presque désert en ce début d'après-midi, il s'était jeté un sortilège d'illusion indécelable pour camoufler son apparence peu standard. Il avait tout son temps et ne devait pas traiter ce problème à la légère. Comme il l'avait deviné, la main gauche de Chris se serrait nerveusement sur sa baguette. Elle avait aussi le souffle un peu court. De l'anxiété.

- Très bien, commença Voldemort. Si tu tiens à avoir tes réponses...

Chris, soudain mise en confiance par ces dernières paroles, n'était plus suffisamment sur ses gardes. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Voldemort lui arracha sa baguette des mains, attrapa son bras, transplana et la pétrifia. Puis il s'écarta légèrement, par mesure de précaution.

Leur environnement avait sensiblement changé. Il faisait plus frais, il pleuvait. Ils se trouvaient dans la clairière d'une forêt de hêtre et de chêne, parsemée à la lisière de quelques bouleaux et noisetiers. Au centre de la clairière se trouvait une antique construction, un moulin dont la roue à aubes achevait de pourrir sous le clapotement régulier de la pluie.

Voldemort s'écarta encore un peu et jeta un regard critique à Chris qui enrageait.

- Tu es trop émotive, je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu ne dois pas te laisser guider par tes émotions, ou cela causera ta perte.

Il leva le sort. Chris demeura immobile à le dévisager d'un œil mauvais.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Tu l'as déjà dis. La même chose que toi. Des réponses. Mais nous serons mieux ici pour parler.

- Sous la pluie ?

- Tssss, tu n'observes donc pas ? claqua Voldemort d'un ton un peu agacé.

- Observer quoi ? Un cabane miteuse dans un bois ? Qu'y a-t-il d'exceptionnel ?

- Une cabane miteuse ? N'as-tu pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien moulin ?

- Si, bien sûr...

Chris marqua un silence perplexe. Son regard s'égara à nouveau sur la chaumière, la roue à aubes et enfin, le vieux chêne biscornu dont le tronc était si épais qu'on le supposait millénaire. Elle se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia toute agressivité, murmura seulement d'un ton respectueux.

- Le Moulin du Chêne.

Un mince rictus étira les lèvres fines de Voldemort.

- En effet.

Chris demeura immobile, comme subjuguée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Le moulin du Chêne. Le repère des Cinq. Elle se ressaisit vite cependant.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? Qu'attendiez-vous ? Étouffer ma méfiance ? Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

Face à la tempête de questions, Voldemort conserva son calme. Tout au plus, prit-il un air légèrement peiné.

- C'est encore Septima qui t'a mise en garde contre moi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me mette en garde contre vous pour me méfier.

- Septima t'a donc bien mis en garde. Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Une nouvelle tension émanait de Voldemort. Rien d'agressif cependant, du moins rien qui se dirigeait vers Chris. C'était étrange. Peut-être de la rancœur. Ou bien du dépit. Le changement d'attitude était subtil, mais Chris dut le sentir car elle répondit d'une voix plus posée :

- Pas grand chose. Qu'elle ignorait pourquoi vous vous défiliez à chaque fois mais que vos intentions n'étaient certainement pas très louables.

Voldemort hocha légèrement de la tête. Ses yeux écarlates s'égarèrent sur le toit de chaume de la petite bâtisse. Sans ajouter un autre mot, il s'avança dans les herbes hautes et détrempées jusqu'à l'épaisse porte de tremble. Un lourd butoir de bronze était son unique décoration. Il représentait deux dragons enlacés.

- C'est une construction très ancienne, déclara soudain Voldemort. Elle fut longtemps hantée par un redoutable mage noir du nom de Nosferuptor. Il fut vaincu au début du siècle, à plus de six cents ans, par trois jeunes magiciens qui parcouraient le monde Grindelwald, Dumbledore et Meginhard. Par la suite, Meginhard a pris de la distance avec les deux premiers et a fondé les Cinq. Ces lieux, déjà protégés par une magie très ancienne, ont été renforcés à plusieurs reprises si bien que seul un membre des Cinq peut y accéder -accompagné s'il le souhaite.

- Et si l'un d'eux venaient à trahir ?

- Cinq membres gèrent les droits d'accès des autres membres. Ils sont sélectionnés avec soin. Plus ou moins.

- Plus ou moins ?

Voldemort eut une légère grimace sous son visage dégoulinant de pluie.

- Shwalbe est l'un deux.

Chris retint à grand peine un soupir.

- Vous ne l'aimez guère, lui.

- Il ne trahira pas les Cinq, c'est certain. Mais il n'est guère fréquentable.

- Parce que vous, vous l'êtes ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, répliqua Voldemort piqué. Et toujours est-il que c'est l'endroit idéal pour parler sans crainte d'être écouter. Même si les Cinq se sont séparés voilà près de trente ans, les protections sont toujours en place.

Sur ces mots, et un peu guindé, le mage noir pointa sa baguette sur les dragons qui s'animèrent en poussant un étrange sifflement rappelant la plainte d'une bûche humide en proie au flamme.

Le battant bascula.

Le couloir d'entrée n'était éclairé que par une chandelle de cire d'abeille délicatement parfumé. Voldemort y pénétra le premier, le visage fermé. Chris le suivit dans un silence ébahi. Son regard volait avec avidité de la commode au porte manteau, au tapis, au salon dans lequel ils arrivaient. Elle avait oublié son agressivité pour ne plus laisser transparaître qu'un émerveillement presque enfantin.

Bien que sentant légèrement le renfermé, les lieux avaient été épargnés par les méfaits de la poussière grâce à des enchantements bien pratiques. Le salon était une pièce qui paraissait agréable à vivre, avec une cheminée et un bric à brac de meubles dépareillés, à la provenance hétéroclite, tant en époques qu'en cultures. XVII et XXème siècle, moldu, ixil et sorcier, saxon, slave ou bien éthiopien, le tout formait un joyeux pêle-mêle qui s'était enrichi au fils des ans et des occupants. Le lambris clair qui couvrait les murs jusqu'à mi-hauteur où des tapisseries prenaient le relais, donnaient une impression de chaleur très appréciable, surtout lorsque l'on était trempé par une pluie glaciale et encore sans baguette. Le frisson qui parcourut la jeune auror n'échappa pas à Voldemort qui agita légèrement sa baguette. La seconde d'après, leurs vêtements étaient chauds et secs comme s'ils avaient été posés sur un radiateur.

Chris le remercia d'un léger hochement de tête. Ils prirent place sur deux fauteuils crapaud couverts d'un tissu africain.

- Donc... que t'a dit Shwalbe ?

Chris quitta sa contemplation admirative pour jeter un regard noir à Voldemort.

- Je vous le dirais lorsque vous aurez répondu à mes questions. Est-ce vous qui avez fait échouer ma demande pour voir Grindelwald ?

Voldemort ne dit rien dans une premier temps. Il se contenta de soutenir le regard furieux de la jeune femme, de se renfoncer dans un fauteuil. Il soupira. Le bruit de son souffle se répercuta dans le vide du salon, autrefois si animé comme le laisser deviner les traces noirâtres que des sortilèges avaient laissé sur la tapisserie.

- Oui, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Septima dit que c'est parce que je suis la fille de Voltura.

- En partie.

- En parie ? releva Chris étonnée.

Voldemort opina.

- Et parce que tu es auror. Que Dumbledore se rende sur place, soit. Il n'y a rien de réellement suspect là-dedans puisque ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui rend visite. Mais toi, une auror qui s'est déjà illustrée... une telle opération ferait du bruit. Or c'est une affaire qu'il est préférable de ne pas trop ébruiter.

La réponse laissa Chris songeuse.

- En ce qui concerne ta mère... Disons simplement qu'elle possède certains pouvoirs qui intéressaient Grindelwald et dont tu aurais potentiellement hérité.

- Certains pouvoirs ? C'est à dire ?

- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux te répondre pour l'instant.

Ce qui bien sûr, ne fut pas au goût de Chris.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? Pourquoi l'avoir aidé à disparaître ? Saviez-vous qu'elle enceinte ? Saviez-vous qu'elle avait l'intention de m'abandonner ?

De nouveau, Voldemort prit son temps avant de répondre. Son visage fermé, il semblait chercher ses mots. Dehors, la pluie s'était fait plus drue, plus bruyante et se mêlait désormais à du grésil.

- J'ignore pourquoi elle souhaitait disparaître.

- Et vous ne lui avez pas posé la question ?

- Je ne pouvais exiger une réponse de ta mère.

- De ma génitrice, corrigea Chris.

Le martèlement du grésil gagna en intensité. Dans le lointain, un orage commençait à gronder.

- Tu la détestes.

- Vous mieux que quiconque devriez comprendre pourquoi. Pourtant vous continuez de la défendre.

- J'ignore quelles étaient ses motivations, nuança Voldemort.

- Mais reconnaissez les faits ! Elle m'a abandonnée dans un putride orphelinat moldu. Je la gênais, voilà tout. Elle ne pouvait s'embarrasser d'un enfant en bas-âge, alors elle a préféré se débarrasser du problème. C'était plus facile.

- Je ne sais pas.

Un mince rayon de soleil perça entre deux gros nuages. Il s'immisça entre les carreaux. L'orage était pourtant toujours présent et le grondement du tonnerre n'avait de cesser de se répercuter contre les murs.

- Septima dit que lorsque Voltura refera surface, je ne dois surtout pas chercher la confrontation avec elle. Qu'elle est trop dangereuse.

- Comme sa mère, Septima s'est toujours fortement méfiée de Coeur-de-Glace. Comme beaucoup de monde en vérité.

- Mais pas vous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

D'un mouvement de baguette pensif, Voldemort déposa quelques bûches dans la cheminée qui s'embrasa aussitôt. L'orage se rapprochait alors que le vent envoyait de violentes giclées d'eau contre les carreaux.

- Beaucoup se méfient d'elle et elle-même n'a jamais vraiment cherché à s'attirer la sympathie. Coeur-de-Glace, Eisenherz, le cœur de fer... Voilà ce qui la décrit, l'image qu'elle donne. Pour le reste... Elle est très indépendante. Elle n'a fait partie des Cinq que de manière très intermittente et uniquement lorsque ses intérêts étaient très directement menacés. Tout comme moi au début, avant de réellement intégrer leur rang.

- Elle a lutté contre l'Alchimiste des Ombres ?

- Oui, mais uniquement sur la fin. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à la convaincre. Elle a longtemps considéré que ce problème ne la concernait pas.

Voldemort soupira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Il nous concerne tous. L'Alchimiste des Ombres est un danger terrible qui menace l'existence même du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Chris avec curiosité. Tous les anciens membres des Cinq que j'ai questionnés se sont montré très évasifs à ce sujet. Je sais que ça a été une lutte terrible et qu'il est difficile pour la plupart d'entre vous d'en parler mais...

- Tu penses que parce que je suis Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, je suis celui qui peut le plus en parler.

Chris hocha légèrement de la tête. Une bûche crépita dans l'âtre. Le feu oscillait légèrement sur le bois bien sec le vent du dehors se glissait par le conduit pour venir les tourmenter. Sans un bruit Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Là, il se perdit de longues secondes durant, dans la danse hypnotisante des flammes.

- Je t'en parlerai, dit-il sans se retourner. Un jour. De l'Alchimiste des Ombres, de celui qui guide la secte des Hermèsiens.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Son regard reflétait l'incandescence des braises. Sa peau pâle se gorgeait de chaleur comme un serpent se prélassant au soleil. Peut-être cherchait-il au voisinage de ce foyer si familier, un peu de réconfort ou à défaut, un peu de courage pour affronter les épreuves qui se profilaient.

- Je finirai par découvrir ce secret que vous cachez tous, vous, les Cinq, déclara Chris d'un ton ferme. Shwalbe aussi, a refusé de me répondre et a immédiatement réorienté la conversation sur Grindelwald. Il a reçu une visite d'Eleusis. Grindelwald serait prêt à pardonner la trahison de Shwalbe si celui-ci ne se met pas en travers de son chemin. Shwalbe pense que tous les anciens ont reçus la même offre. Et que tous vont accepter. Sauf vous.

Voldemort garda le silence. Son regard de braise fixait toujours l'âtre avec la même intensité. Chris se leva, s'avança à ses côté et reprit :

- Pourquoi une telle proposition ? Est-ce un piège ? Y a-t-il un lien avec les Hermèsiens ? Ou bien avec les pommes d'or ? Pourquoi Grindelwald se montrerait soudain magnanime avec ceux qui l'ont trahi ?

Comme Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir réagir, elle poursuivit :

- Et quel lien avec les pommes d'or, avec Avalon ? Je veux dire, nous savons tous les deux qu'Evariste s'intéresse aux mythes hermèsiens et votre premier réflexe, pour connaître la localisation d'Avalon d'où proviendrait la pomme d'or qu'a reçu Grindelwald, a été de questionner Evariste. Je crois que tout est lié à Avalon, le retour de Grindelwald, de l'Alchimiste, votre double... Avalon, c'est aussi le jardin de la fontaine miraculeuse, c'est là où l'on trouve les pommes d'or. Avalon est la clé.

- Non, Avalon est la porte tandis que mon double en est la clé.

Voldemort quitta sa contemplation pour reporter son attention sur Chris. La jeune auror n'avait pas pris la peine de masquer sa surprise.

- Ou plus exactement, il est le porteur de la clé. La Claviculae.

- Son pendentif ? comprit Chris.

Voldemort opina.

- Oui. Une clé redoutable, capable de libérer des puissances terrifiantes. Très peu ont le pouvoir de l'utiliser. Mon jeune double en fait partie.

- Mais pas vous.

- Non. Pas moi. Il n'y a que lui. C'est pourquoi il intéressera Grindelwald. Car il cherche ce qui se trouve enfermer à Avalon.

- Je ne comprend pas. Grindelwald a déjà mangé une pomme d'or.

- L'immortalité n'intéresse pas Grindelwald. Pour lui, l'horcruxe, la pomme d'or ne sont que des moyens et non des fins. Quant à savoir où se trouve Avalon... Je suppose que Shwalbe l'ignorait ?

- Il l'ignorait.

Voldemort opina lentement et sans surprise. La tension entre les deux magiciens si intense au début s'était presque entièrement évaporé. Au contraire, la tempête au dehors gagnait en force et les éclairs illuminaient la pièce de leur lueur syncopée.

- Alors, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution : interroger Grindelwald.

Chris se retourna immédiatement vers Voldemort.

- Mais j'irai seul.

L'espoir quitta le visage de la jeune femme pour laisser place à la déception. Elle n'insista pas pourtant, se contenant d'hôcher la tête d'un air résigné.

- Vous savez, le jour ou vous avez refusé que je me joigne aux Mangemorts, je me suis sentie trahie. Je vous ai détesté pour cela. J'ai cru que c'est ce qui avait motivé ma décision d'être auror. Je me trompais. En partie du moins, car vous êtes liés à ma vocation mais pas de la manière dont on pourrait le croire. Cependant, les faits sont là : je suis auror. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, vous savez. Ces derniers temps. Parce que finalement, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Parce que je ne peux pas choisir mon camp, entre vous et mon métier. C'est pour ça que je songeais sérieusement à demander une mission d'infiltration à l'étranger. Loin. Pour ne pas avoir à choisir. Mais je n'ai plus à choisir. Je suis auror et c'est pour cela que je ne peux rester sans rien faire alors que d'anciens monstres menacent de se réveiller et que je ne peux m'empêcher d'enquêter lorsque les Cinq éprouvent tant de réticences à parler de ce mal qu'ils ont combattu il y a plus de quarante ans. Je crois que vous voulez me tenir à l'écart pour me protéger mais vous vous trompez. Si la situation est aussi grave que vous semblez le croire, je serai touchée tôt ou tard. L'ignorance n'a jamais protégée. Plus encore, je suis une auror ! Je suis de taille à me défendre, même si vous ne pouvez le mesurer puisqu'à chaque fois que je tente de vous défier, vous vous défilez.

- Tu es tellement de taille à te défendre que je t'ai désarmée sans difficulté.

- C'était une ruse, répondit Chris d'un ton dégagé. Vous m'avez pris une baguette que j'ai un jour confisqué à un prisonnier et officiellement égarée. J'ai toujours ma baguette sur moi. Mais je savais que vous seriez plus prompt à parler si vous pensiez avoir l'avantage.

La jeune femme camouflait difficilement sa fierté d'avoir ainsi berné Voldemort. Ce dernier en revanche la gratifia d'un regard très noir. Noir, certes, mais pas malveillant. En vérité, il semblait bien qu'il partageait une partie de la fierté de Chris. C'était cette même chaleur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Evariste mentir à l'hermèsien avec une aisance déconcertante.

- Cela suffit-il à vous convaincre ? Ne me tenez pas à l'écart de tout ceci. Je sais que vous n'allez pas tarder à rassembler à nouveau les Cinq et je veux en être !

- Non.

- Mais je... j'ai arrêté Lehnsehrr. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante que je suis digne d'appartenir au Cinq ?

- Si les Cinq se rassemblaient à nouveau, tu aurais certainement ta place parmi eux. Mais ils ne se rassembleront pas. Tu as entendu Shwalbe ? Les Cinq ont fait leur temps. Ils n'ont plus envie de se battre. Ils accepteront l'offre de Grindelwald. Et peut-être ont-ils raison...

Bien après le départ de Chris, Voldemort demeura dans le Moulin du Chêne. Il parcourait sans but apparent les pièces, effleuraient les boiseries du bout des doigts et, les narines dilatées, s'imprégnaient de l'odeur des lieux. De nombreux souvenirs revenaient alors dans son esprit. Tous n'étaient pas paisibles, bien au contraire. La vie au sein des Cinq était dangereuse et mouvementée. Il se rappelait encore avec une netteté stupéfiante l'anxiété qui lui avait tordu les boyaux lorsque les Cinq, à la mort de Meginhard, l'avait désigné pour meneur. Alors trop jeune et pas suffisamment préparé, il avait dû imaginer un plan dont l'audace n'avait d'égale que le désespoir d'une situation particulièrement critique pour arrêter l'Alchimiste des Ombres. C'était en 1953.

Il y avait pourtant dans ces souvenirs une certaine sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvée par la suite.

* * *

><p>Et voilou. Le 16.2 s'intitulera « … pour quelques réponses ». Dumbledore fera son grand retour !<p>

Bref, petit point sur le chapitre. Déjà : euh... je vous avais déjà parlé des Cinq ? Je ne sais plus:/ (sinon, je vous les présenterais au prochain chapitre, c'est pas hyper important. Quoique...). Bref. Chris Cutter est la fille de Rapta Voltura et d'un père inconnu. Voltura a voulu disparaître pour une raison inconnue, laissant la gamine côté moldu sous sortilège pour que personne ne la trouve mais Voldemort l'a trouvée par accident, l'a refilé à Septima Vector (qui est mariée à Parseval Vector, je le rappelle... Voldemort n'est pas le père d'Evariste, hein. Et puis d'abord, Evariste ne s'entend pas avec son père). Septima l'a élévée avec ses deux enfants, Evariste et Ada. A un moment donné, Chris Cutter a voulu rejoindre Voldemort mais celui-ci l'a envoyé bouler.

Voldemort faisait partie dans son jeune temps d'une organisation répondant au nom des « Cinq » dont il a été désigné meneur à la mort de Meginhard en 1953 tué par l'Alchimiste des Ombres (c'est dit un ou deux chapitres plus tôt). Callidora Nott, petite sœur de Sacharis Nott (le père de Théodore) et amie d'enfance de Tom est morte dans la même attaque (également membre des Cinq). Tom Jedusor/Voldemort était la personne la plus proche de Voltura et avait réussi à la convaincre de rejoindre les Cinq lors du conflit contre l'Alchimiste.

Les Cinq sont désormais séparés et éprouvent bien des difficultés à parler de ce qu'ils ont vu durant leur combat contre l'Alchimiste.

Et ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai envie de présenter les Cinq ! Oui, leur création est antérieur à cette fic. Aller, en bonus, le nom de deux membres des Cinq :

- Lucretia Black

- Théobald MacFiegan.


	18. Et quelques révélations

Ouai, je suis encore à la bourre... pfff, je crois que je commence aussi à me lasser un peu de cette fic. Du coup, trop la flemme de de corriger les petits détails sur des chapitres déjà écrits depuis des lustres... Et à chaque fois j'hésite entre tout poster à l'arrache et corriger ce que je peux corriger... bref... pas grave, j'ai quand même bien l'intention d'aller au bout, hein ^^

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Mon chaton c'est le chaton le plus mignon du monde et euh... bon. Harry et Voldemort discutent ensemblent. C'est avéré que Chris Cutter est la fille de Rapta Voltura, amie d'enfance de Tom Jedusor et première femme à prendre le titre de « Plus Grande Mage Noir de Tous les Temps ». Chris et Voldy se tapent la discute. Voldemort juge plausible le retour d'un nouvel Alchimiste (le grand prêtre de la secte des Hermèsiens). Chris aimerait bien que Voldy rassemble les Cinq, une bande de joyeux aventuriers peu soucieux de l'éthique et dont le passe-temps préféré était de sauver le monde et d'embêter des Mages Noirs potentielement destructeur (harcèlement sur la personne de Grindelwald, extermination d'alchimistes et autres vermines adeptes des fins apocalyptiques). Sauf que les survivants des Cinq (oui, c'est une activité risquée) sont pas chaud chaud et que Grindelwald, au travers d'Eleusis, leur a proposé une trève.

Bref...

**Chapitre 16.2 : … et quelques révélations**

- $Une double négation!$ s'exclama le Survivant.

Tom releva la tête de son recueil de contes russes pour jeter un regard intrigué à Harry. Celui-ci reposa son livre sur l'herbe fraîche et rendit son regard à Tom.

- $Oui, je crois qu'il y a une double négation. Toi, cela ne t'a pas intrigué le ton employé par les _Plus sombres secrets de la magie noire _? Ce manuel est clairement adressé aux pratiquants des forces du mal et pourtant, il y a un avis très réservé sur la création d'Horcruxe. Mais tuer n'est pas ce qui effraie les pratiquants des forces du mal et il existe de terribles sortilèges reposant sur la puissance du sacrifice.$

Tom fronça des sourcils. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés au bord du lac pour profiter des rares journées ensoleillées. Et encore une fois, Harry lisait un ténébreux ouvrage qu'il avait camouflé d'un sortilège en manuel de potion afin de le lire aux regards de tous. Le sort utilisé était, à sa connaissance, une invention de Coeur-de-Glace et Tom se demandait comment il avait pu l'apprendre. Les quelques hypothèses qu'il avait envisagées n'étaient guère rassurantes.

- $La puissance du sacrifice?$ releva Tom.

- $Oui. Les auteurs divergent à ce sujet, mais une chose est sûre : le sacrifice fournit une formidable énergie qui alimente des magies bien plus puissantes. Par convention, on distingue l'Ancienne Magie de la Magie Noire par le sens de transfert de l'énergie alors libéré : le sacrifice de soi au profit d'autrui ou bien l'inverse.$

- $Je croyais que l'Ancienne Magie était plus...$

Tom songea d'abord au mot « niaise », mais préféra le formuler autrement.

- $Morale$

Oui, ça sonnait mieux.

- $Elle fait appel au bien et à l'amour. La Magie Noire est plus...$

Intéressante ?

- $Facile. Elle fait appel au mal et à la haine$.

- $Eh bien, oui, en un sens. Mais le bien, le mal... ce sont des notions bien subjectives. Parfois ce que l'on fait est bien pour certains, mal pour d'autres. Rares sont ceux qui agissent délibérément pour le mal et parfois les pires choses ont pu être faites par des idéalistes qui croyaient faire le bien. C'est pourquoi, plutôt que de parler de bien et de mal, il est préférable de choisir un critère plus objectif afin de distinguer Magie Noire et Ancienne Magie : le sens du transfert de la puissance issue du sacrifice. Quant à l'amour et à la haine... Généralement, lorsque l'on se sacrifie pour le profit d'autrui, on est motivé par l'amour et inversement.$

- $D'accord... mais quel lien avec les Horcruxes ? Leur réalisation demande le sacrifice d'autrui pour le profit de soi, pour l'immortalité. C'est donc de la Magie Noire et ce n'est pas une découverte.$

La logique échappait complètement à Tom.

- $Je crois que la réalité est plus complexe. Il existe d'autres méthodes de prolonger sa vie. Selon la légende, Nosferuptor par exemple, tenait la mort à distance en échangeant chaque année sa vie contre celle de l'un de ses apprentis. Un autre mage noir aurait eu pour habitude de voler l'énergie vitale des gens en chantant.$

- En chantant ? répéta Tom pour le moins surpris.

Il s'attira les regards étonnés de Ron et Hermione qui révisaient pour leur examen de transplanage. Comme aucune explication ne venait, ils reprirent leur activité avec résignation.

- $Oui, en chantant. Mais ce n'était pas un magicien très sain d'esprit d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre$.

Pour être un mélange de mage noir et d'acteur de comédie musicale, effectivement, il fallait avoir problème neuronal.

- $En revanche$, reprit Harry, $réaliser un Horcruxe nécessite également de briser sa propre âme. Plus encore, il semblerait qu'il faille affronter une entité que certains identifient comme étant la mort et... en vérité, je dois avouer que le sujet me laisse assez dubitatif. C'est comme si les Horcruxes avaient une autre fonction et que l'immortalité n'en était pas la finalité. Et pourquoi cette double négation ? Pourquoi un ouvrage de magie noire cherche à décourager des pratiquants des Arts Sombres?$

- $Je ne crois pas que de dire « c'est mal » les découragent, bien au contraire$, nuança Tom. $Le goût de l'interdit fait partie du charme de la Magie Noire. Mais que ce soit pour encourager ou décourager, c'est vrai que le ton employé est étrange.$

- $C'est d'autant plus étrange que Voldemort soit parvenu à réaliser sept Horcruxes. Un tel exploit n'avait pas été réalisé depuis plus de deux mille cinq cent ans, à l'époque du premier Alchimiste des Ombres. Et figure toi que cet exploit a été réalisé par un guerrier assez mystérieux que l'on retrouve sous le nom d'Orion et qu'il aurait vaincu le premier Alchimiste...$

Ok, Tom sentait que la conversation s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse.

- $Harry, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de créer un Horcruxe pour lutter contre Voldemort?$

Il y eut un silence. Harry paraissait réellement surpris par une telle question et la balaya d'un simple geste de la main.

- $Non, bien sûr que non. Un tel acte demeure violent. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter certaines similitudes. Voldemort a lui-même défait un Alchimiste. Et... je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui se joue autour de lui. C'est comme si... Oh, je n'arrive pas à savoir ! Mais il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. La prise de pouvoir n'est plus vraiment dans ses objectifs. Je crois qu'il enquête... Qu'il cherche à comprendre quelque chose... ou bien... Ça paraît fou, mais parfois ses attitudes me laisse l'impression qu'il s'apprête à tirer sa référence.$

- $Harry, on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui$, releva Tom avec nervosité.

Il devenait clair que Harry souffrait du complexe du héros et qu'il se sentait pour mission de sauver le monde. Certes, une prophétie et Dumbledore le prédestinait précisément à sauver le monde. Mais Voldemort ? Son double terrifiant qui l'écrasait par son ombre, si imposante et omniprésente. Quoiqu'il fît à l'avenir, prise de pouvoir par la force ou non, Tom serait constamment comparer à Voldemort. Et ça, ça l'étouffait. Et rien que pour ça, il voulait que son double disparût au plus vite.

- $Non, bien sûr,$ répondit Harry, $ça serait aberrant. Voldemort est le monstre qui a tué mes parents.$

Tom eut la désagréable impression que Harry cherchait lui-même à se convaincre.

- $Harry, toi et Voldemort vous êtes profondément liés. Tu es porteur de l'un de ses Horcruxes et il a utilisé ton sang pour retrouver un corps. Ce lien pourrait provoquer je ne sais pas... un attachement contre-nature par exemple. Et encore, que de ton côté. Peut-être aussi que c'est à force de voir des scènes à travers ses yeux... ou peut-être que c'est à force de parler avec lui.$

Harry cilla.

- $Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais je suis certain que tu as trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec Voldemort.$

Harry savait trop de chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir, avait eu trop de raisonnement qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir, pour que ce fût naturel.

- $Ron et Hermione sont vaguement au courant. Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.$

Le ton de Harry s'était fait glacial. Avec le sifflant du Fourchelang, cela devenait troublant. Cela lui rappelait Voldemort.

- $Pourquoi?$ demanda Tom sur la défensive. $Je n'aime pas ça ! C'est extrêmement dangereux ! Voldemort...$

- $Non.$

- $Et c'est quoi cette manie de garder des secrets ?$ s'emporta Tom. $Dumbledore, Voldemort, toi... qu'est-ce qui vous prends à tous ? Sans parler de Vector qui cache des éléments importants à Cutter sur sa mère... pourquoi vous ne pouvez simplement pas parler et communiquer ? Faut-il que par une telle rétention d'information vous appréciez d'avoir un tel ascendant sur nous ? C'est quoi cette manie ? Harry, ne me ment pas ! Tu en sais plus sur moi que tu ne veux me le dire. Pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi je porte la Claviculae... et peut-être même que tu en sais plus sur Emily Maitland ! Je sais que le réseau d'espion, avec tous tes sympathisants, ici mais aussi en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, devient chaque jour de plus en plus efficace. Alors tu dois avoir des réponses... pourquoi me les caches-tu ? Pourquoi? Tu sais à quel point je déteste être tenu dans l'ignorance ! Tu crains peut-être que Grindelwald puisse encore avoir accès à mon esprit, mais il n'y a pas que ça !$

Tom s'aperçut que sous l'effet de l'émotion, il s'était levé et fixé Harry, toujours allongé dans l'herbe, d'un regard furieux. Ron et Hermione avaient arrêté leur révision pour le dévisager avec surprise. Mais aussi avec inquiétude. Submergé par la soudaineté de la colère, Tom n'avait pas pris garde à son attitude en cet instant, il avait certainement dû reprendre une gestuelle à la Voldemort. Penaud et pestant contre lui-même, il se rassit, marmonnant un vague :

- Désolé.

Harry soupira.

- $Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Il est normal de concevoir de la rancœur d'être ainsi tenu dans l'ignorance$

Et de l'énervement d'être face à quelqu'un qui a toujours réponse à tout ?

- $Le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais de Dumbledore, Vector, Voldemort et moi. Il y a certaines choses qui sont difficiles à dire.$

Harry se tut et n'en dirait pas plus. Par la suite, il se montra même plus distant avec Tom, comme s'il craignait d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'agacement de Tom. Il vit l'examen de Transplanage arriver d'un œil maussade, frustré de ne pouvoir y participer. Savoir que Harry, également trop jeune, partageait ce sentiment, ne le consolait guère. Lui au moins avait pu participer aux leçons. De toute façon, il semblait (ou bien prétendait l'être) plus absorbé par l'énigme que lui posait Malefoy qu'autre chose.

- _Je te le répète, oublie l'histoire Malefoy, lui conseilla Hermione d'un ton ferme_.

Profitant d'un ciel bleu éclatant (comme cela devenait une habitude tenace en ce printemps décidément bien clément), ils s'étaient installés dans un coin de cours ensoleillé au retour du déjeuner. Hermione et Ron révisaient les derniers détails du transplanage, tous deux hautement angoissés. L'examen se tenait en effet l'après-midi même et un rien suffisait à les faire sursauter, telle l'apparition d'une fille à l'angle du mur. Ron tenta de se cacher derrière Hermione.

- _Ce n'est pas Lavande, le rassura Hermione d'un ton las._

_- Ah, bon, dit Ron plus calme._

_- Harry Potter ?_

La deuxième année semblait tout impressionnée de se retrouver face à la célébrité de Poudlard.

- _Je dois te donner ça._

_- Merci..._

Harry s'empressa de déplier le mot. Tom comprenait sa nervosité : aurait-il enfin l'occasion de parler à Dumbledore de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ? Et surtout, Dumbledore pourrait-il s'expliquer sur quelques menus détails, comme leur nature d'Horcruxe ? L'excitation laissa place à l'étonnement, à la déception puis à l'incrédulité sur le visage de Harry qui leur tendit le mot.

- _C'est un malade mental ! s'exclama Ron furieux. Cette chose a dit à toute sa famille qu'ils pouvaient nous dévorer, Harry et moi ! Il les a invités à se servir ! Et maintenant Hagrid voudrait qu'on aille pleurer sur son abominable cadavre velu !_

_-_ Qui est Aragog ? demanda Tom qui n'était pas sûr de saisir toute l'affaire.

On lui expliqua rapidement que durant leur deuxième année, alors qu'ils enquêtait sur le terrible monstre de la Chambre des Secrets (Tom éprouvait à chaque fois un pincement au cœur en repensant au basilic transpercé par l'épée de Gryffondor), Hagrid leur avait conseillé de suivre les araignées qui s'enfuyaient vers la Forêt Interdite. Là, ils avaient découvert un nid d'acromentules.

- De toute façon, conclut Hermione, tu as autre chose à faire que d'aller à cet enterrement. Nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve Avalon...

- Nous avons déjà remué la bibliothèque de fond en comble, soupira Harry. Rien, absolument rien. Ce n'est même plus de la chance, mais un miracle qu'il nous faudrait.

- _De la chance, répéta soudain Ron. Harry, voilà la solution... Arrangez-vous pour avoir de la chance._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

Le regard du rouquin tomba sur Tom. Bien sûr, il pensait au Felix Felicis. Il eut une moue sceptique. L'image du petit flacon doré avait flotté dans un coin de sa tête pendant un certain temps. De vagues plans informulés concernant l'idée folle de retrouver Emily Maitland. Elle n'était pas morte, il le savait. Du plus profond de sa magie, il le ressentait. Il avait l'intuition qu'il était appelé à la revoir. Il imaginait leurs retrouvailles, chassant l'idée désagréable qu'elle eût bien plus vieillie que lui depuis leur séparation. L'intuition...

- Tom ? Tu es toujours là ? demanda Hermione.

- Que... quoi... ? Je... dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. J'ai une meilleure idée. C'est une intuition... Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit au sujet de la magie qui guide les ixilik lorsqu'ils savent l'écouter ? Je ne suis pas vraiment ixil, même si je m'en rapproche. La magie... Je préfère dire le Nisir, m'a aidé lorsque j'ai combattu Voldemort. Je sais qu'il existe des procédures de méditation pour s'immerger dans le Nisir et se laissait guider. Je pourrais peut-être essayer ? Peut-être que le Nisir me dictera la conduite à suivre ?

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Être trop proche du Nisir...

- Je passe par la voie du calme, la rassura Tom avec confiance.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi par la voie calme ? s'étonna Ron. Je veux dire... enfin...

Les longs doigts fins de Tom s'entortillèrent autour de brindilles.

- Tu veux dire, pourquoi moi, le double de Voldemort, j'ai choisi de tourner le dos à la voie la plus facile et la plus puissante au premier abord ?

Ron opina alors que Tom lui jetait un regard cuisant. Il détestait qu'on lui rappela l'ombre toujours pesante de son double.

- J'ai choisi la méthode la plus noble. Pour un sorcier commun, il est pratiquement impossible à parvenir à une réelle magie sans baguette en passant par l'écoute du Nisir plutôt que par l'utilisation de ses pulsions les plus instinctives. Mais...

Tom désigna un caillou du bout du doigt qui s'éleva doucement.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Et il afficha un sourire goguenard qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione et se renfrogner Ron. Quant à Harry... il se contenta d'un léger froncement de sourcil. En vérité, il semblait ailleurs, comme absorber par d'autres pensées. Ces absences de plus en plus fréquentes commençaient à inquiéter Tom, mais lorsqu'il chercha à interroger Harry à ce sujet, celui-ci lui répondit :

- $Il est temps d'aller en cours.$

Cet après-midi-là, ils ne furent que quatre à se rendre en cours de potions : Tom, Harry, Ernie et Malefoy.

- _Vous êtes trop jeunes pour transplaner dit Slughorn d'une voix cordiale. Vous n'avez pas encore dix-sept ans ?_

Dans sa bonne humeur, Slughorn suggéra de réaliser des potions divertissantes. Tom s'exécuta sans grande conviction, l'esprit occupé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le soir même. C'était très difficile pour un sorcier, même aussi proche d'un ixil comme l'était Tom, de s'immerger dans le Nisir. Mais il avait l'intime conviction que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Lors du dîner, il n'écouta que d'une oreille très discrète, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui insultaient copieusement l'examinateur pour avoir refusé son permis à Ron sous le prétexte d'un demi-sourcil oublié derrière-lui. La nervosité devenait de plus en plus grande à mesure que l'instant fatidique approchait. Et s'il échouait ? Et s'il s'était montré trop optimiste quant à ses propres capacités ? Tom tenta, en vain de chasser ses doutes alors qu'ils remontaient vers les dortoirs. Le soleil descendait alors doucement sur la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, repeignant en rouge sang l'horizon. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié que Neville, Dean et Seamus se trouvaient dans la salle commune, ils montèrent discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons.

Tom s'assit en tailleur. Il s'efforça dans un premier temps de faire le vide dans son esprit. De ne plus songer à rien d'autre que le néant. Petit à petit, sa conscience s'égara sur son cœur qui battait, sur le Nisir vibrant qui l'enveloppait. Il le laissa, doucement au début, de plus en plus vite ensuite, couler en lui, l'imprégner tout entier, la moindre de ses fibres musculaires, ses plus petits nerfs. Ils s'accordèrent, lui, le Nisir, deux êtres se fondant pour ne plus en former qu'un.

Lentement mais sûrement, il éprouva la sensation enivrante qu'un nombre infini de possibilités lui étaient offertes, comme s'il pouvait tout faire, absolument tout, à condition d'écouter le Nisir qui l'enveloppait, aimant et protecteur. Il s'agissait alors d'une présence chaleureuse qui chantonnait des conseils à son oreille d'une voix rassurante.

Débordant de confiance en lui-même, il se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, Harry, attrape ta cape. Nous allons voir Hagrid.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent ses complices effarés.

Tom ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de hausser des épaules.

- Telle est la volonté du Nisir.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione et Ron de protester, Harry attrapa sa cape et ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide. Franchir le trou du portrait ne fut pas difficile. Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent, Ginny et Dean entrèrent l'un derrière l'autre et ne tardèrent pas à se disputer, à la grande satisfaction de Harry.

Tom ne savait pas précisément comment il allait trouver allait trouver une piste sur Avalon, le Nisir ne le guidant que pas à pas, par de petites étapes. Pour l'instant, il savait qu'il devait se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid pour l'enterrement d'Aragog. Arrivé devant la cabane de Hagrid, Tom eut un instant d'hésitation. Il comprit alors que lui-même ne devait pas se montrer à Hagrid (qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié, Tom Riddle ayant provoqué son expulsion de Poudlard), mais que c'était à Harry qu'incombait cette tâche. Harry leva un sourcil intrigué, mais ne protesta pas lorsque Tom sortit de la cape et se desillusiona.

- _Tu es venu, dit Hagrid, la voix rauque, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et vit Harry émerger de la cape d'invisibilité._

_- Oui, mais Ron et Hermione n'ont pas pu, répondit Harry. Ils sont vraiment désolés._

_- Ce... ce n'est pas grave... Il aurait été très touché que tu sois là, Harry..._

_Hagrid fut secoué d'un gros sanglot. _Discrètement, Tom s'écarta de la cabane et, toujours guidé par le Nisir, Tom se rendit derrière le potager aux citrouilles où se trouvait déjà le trou. _La lune projetait une lueur pâle à travers les arbres et ses rayons, mêlés à la lumière que diffusait la fenêtre de Hagrid, illuminait le corps d'Aragog, étendu au bord d'une vaste fosse, à côté d'un tas de terre fraîche, de trois mètres de haut_.

Assis sur les racines d'un aulne, Tom attendit en silence que la créature fut mise en terre. Le discours d'adieu de Hagrid fut pathétique, mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre de ce gros balourd ? Sentant soudain le Nisir s'éloigner, Tom s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit, de chasser toutes pensées parasites afin que seul le Nisir décida de ses actes. Harry et Hagrid rentraient, un air solennel un peu forcé figé sur le visage du survivant, lorsqu'une improbable créature apparut sous les branchages d'un saule tout proche. Très grande et dotés de huit pattes velues, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre au cadavre qui venait d'être enterré. À un détail près. Cette acromentule-ci, diaphane pour ne pas dire spectrale, luisait d'une intense lueur sélénite. Fixant Tom de sa multitude d'yeux argentés, elle prit la parole dans un souffle filandreux.

- Merci.

Mû par une impulsion, Tom opina.

- Merci de ne pas avoir laissé Hagrid seul, reprit ce que Tom devinait être l'esprit d'Aragog, et de lui avoir amené un ami pour supporter cette épreuve.

- J'ai fais ce qu'il me semblait juste, répondit Tom sans ressentir la moindre crainte.

Il n'y avait pas de danger, il -ou plutôt le Nisir- en avait la certitude.

- Tu lui ressembles, ajouta Aragog. À ce garçon qui m'a jeté dehors.

- Je ne suis pas Tom Riddle et encore moins Voldemort, claqua Tom _Temple_ agacé.

L'Acromentule spectrale se balança quelques instants sur ses pattes, agitant ses petits crochets couverts d'un venin fantôme d'un air hésitant.

- Tu as raison, trancha finalement l'ancien patriarche. Jamais Riddle ne se serait préoccupé de la tristesse de Hagrid ni de que que ce soit...

Les yeux luisants de la créature accrochèrent soudain le reflet opalescent du pendentif de Tom.

- La Claviculæ, murmura Aragog dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Tom.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu l'ignore encore ? Pourtant, elle t'a choisi comme porteur. Je le vois, je le sens à présent... La Claviculæ t'appartient désormais, elle et son redoutable pouvoir... disparu depuis si longtemps pourtant la voici à présent.

- Elle a aussi appartenu à Grindelwald, rappela Tom.

- Non !

La voix chitineuse avait sifflé, tranchante, dans l'atmosphère encore fraîche de cette nuit claire et printanière. Le Nisir murmura à Tom de se taire.

- Grindelwald a tenté de le porter, de le contrôler en le souillant de son âme infecte, mais c'est toi, toi et nul autre que le sort a choisi ! C'est toi et toi seule que le sort a déclaré digne de posséder son effrayant pouvoir. Grindelwald ne peut rien contre cela. Nul ne peut s'opposer au sort et encore moins, nul ne peut la dominer, comme Grindelwald l'avait tenté dans son abject projet. Et si le sort t'a choisi... Alors... Oui. De grandes choses t'attendent. Vous attendent, tous les trois.

- Qui ça, tous les trois ?

Mais le fantôme arachnéen ignora sa question.

- De grands dangers aussi.

Sa voix se faisait plus distante.

- Avalon sera bientôt ouvert et les Trois... oui le Trois

Et Aragog disparut.

Tom cilla et, sous la frustration, manqua rompre le contact avec le Nisir. Il le renoua juste à temps. Pour l'instant, Harry sortait de la cabane de Hagrid et le Nisir lui enjoignait de le suivre.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry alors qu'il le rejoignait sous la cape d'invisibilité qui lui paraissait plus chaleureuse que de coutume.

- On rentre...

Ils gardèrent le plus grand silence sur le chemin, redoutant à tout instant d'être repérer. La chaleur de la cape devenait de plus en plus étouffante. La brûlure s'immisçait à présent dans ses veines. Mû par une impulsion, Tom décida de faire un détour par le couloir du deuxième étage. Il se figea, soudain frappé par l'horrible sentiment de trahison. Ses jambes eurent la tentation de trembler. Devant lui se trouvait Dumbledore ! Vêtu d'une robe pourpre aussi farfelue que possible, le vieux directeur de Poudlard, fixait le vide où se trouvaient les deux Gryffondor dissimulés par la cape d'invisibilité.

- Professeur, dit Harry d'un ton glacial en ôtant le capuchon.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait d'yeux que pour Tom qui découvrit avec étonnement une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard azuréen.

- Tom... Par la baguette de Circé, rompt tout de suite le contact !

Le contact ? De quel contact parlait-il ? En proie à une torpeur de plus en plus étouffante, Tom ne saisissait pas ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Il voulut interroger le Nisir... Le Nisir ! Il devait se séparer du Nisir ! Mais...

- Je n'y arrive pas... murmura Tom atterré.

Éprouvant les plus vives difficultés à marcher, il se laissa entraîner jusqu'au bureau de Poudlard. La rumeur vague et distordue d'une conversation lui parvint. Il lui sembla que Harry rapportait à Dumbledore leur excursion auprès de Hagrid, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Tom commença alors à avoir peur, mais cette peur elle-même était atténuée par l'épais nuage volcanique qui embrumait son esprit. On l'assit sur une chaise et, sans ménagement, on vida le contenu d'une petite fiole cristalline dans son gosier. Le liquide sirupeux eut l'effet d'une lame de glace qui transperça son corps. La douleur l'aveugla l'espace d'un instant, puis il ne ressentit plus rien. Vraiment plus rien. Certes, sa vision aussi bien que les quatre autres de ces cinq sens avaient retrouvé leur clarté, l'informant qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore et Harry le dévisageant avec angoisse. Mais la magie avait disparue. Purement et simplement volatilisée. La colère submergea Tom qui bondit de sa chaise, pour si rasseoir aussitôt, envahi par une grande faiblesse.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

- Je viens de te donner un nilnirisant, Tom. Rassure-toi, c'est tout à fait temporaire comme effet. Cette petite potion est très utile pour les magiciens puissants et plus particulièrement pour les imprudents qui restent longtemps immergés dans la magie -ou le Nisir comme l'appelaient les ixilik. Elle rompt tout contact. C'est heureux que j'en conservais une fiole dans mon bureau... Ton exploit a failli te tuer.

L'inquiétude de Dumbledore semblait sincère.

- N'as-tu jamais lu d'avertissement au sujet des magiciens puissants qui se frottaient trop à la magie ?

- Si mais...

- Tu n'en as pas tenu compte, soupira Dumbledore. Aussi doué sois-tu, ces avertissements te concernent tout autant et peut-être même plus. Ta magie a failli te tuer.

Peut-être Dumbledore cherchait-il à l'effrayer ? Dans ce cas, il avait échoué. Tom releva la tête, plantant sans hésitation son regard dans celui du directeur.

- Il le fallait, professeur. Avalon, les trois...

Il y eut un instant de flottement... suivi d'un éclair de convoitise chez Dumbledore qui mit Tom profondément mal à l'aise.

- Avalon, par Merlin, Tom, qu'es-tu encore aller chercher ?

- D'abord pourriez-vous répondre à quelques une de nos questions, intervint Harry.

Le Survivant, assis à côté de Tom, tentait de rester de marbre. Cependant, ses poings qui se serraient compulsivement trahissait la colère qui l'habitait depuis tant de semaines.

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché que j'étais un Horcruxe de Voldemort ?

Le regard du vieux directeur se voila alors que ses épaules se voûtaient. Il paraissait plus fatigué que jamais. Cela n'apitoya pas pour autant Harry, inflexible dans sa fureur. Voilà près de huit semaines, qu'il attendait cet instant !

- Je ne te l'ai pas caché... murmura Dumbledore en évitant le regard de son protégé. D'un certain point de vue.

- D'un certain point de vue ? répéta Harry incrédule.

Les yeux, habituellement si pétillants mais désormais éteints, de Dumbledore fuyaient la colère de son apprenti. La colère et le jugement.

- Je t'avais dis qu'il t'avait laissé une partie de lui en toi... mais la vérité, Harry, la vérité était trop cruelle pour que j'ose la dire. Oui, je savais que Voldemort avait, involontairement, laissé une partie de son âme instable. Mais comment dire à un enfant de onze qu'une partie de son pire ennemi vit toujours en lui et que Voldemort ne pourra pas mourir tant qu'il en sera ainsi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligé de tuer Voldemort, répliqua Harry un peu sèchement.

Cependant son ton semblait s'adoucir.

- Vous n'avez pas tué Grindelwald. Le meurtre n'est pas une fatalité. Nous pouvons arrêter Voldemort sans le tuer, en l'enfermant uniquement à Azkaban. Je sais que ses pouvoirs sont immenses, mais il n'en demeure pas moins un homme, avec ses limites, ses faiblesses. Il faudrait toutefois songer à mettre une vitre à sa fenêtre.

Cette dernière phrase, prononcée d'un ton légèrement badin, tira un demi-sourire de Dumbledore qui, peu à peu, retrouva ce calme serein qui le caractérisait tant.

- J'ai interrogé les gardes de Nurmengard. Ils n'ont absolument rien trouvé de suspect.

- Pourtant Tom...

- Oui, je sais ce qu'a vu Tom.

- Et savez-vous ce que j'ai vu, moi ? rétorqua Harry en piquant la curiosité de Dumbledore.

Il lui rapporta alors l'étrange entretien qu'avait eu Voldemort avec l'apprenti de Théophilius Geber, Évariste, les questions du Mage Noir sur les pommes d'or, et ses inquiétudes quant à la découverte d'un trafic d'oricalque. Dumbledore écouta avec concentration. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau, faiblement cependant. Car une étrange animosité agitait parfois le vieux directeur.

- Tout cela a un sens, conclut-il finalement en arpentant son bureau, l'esprit visiblement agité. L'arrivée de Tom, le pendentif et même le livre... Oui, tout cela a un sens, mais un sens bien effrayant.

- Que redoutait Voldemort ? demanda Tom.

Dumbledore s'arrêta et tourna son nez aquilin vers l'ancien Serpentard.

- Ton pendentif, Tom, a de grands pouvoirs, je l'ai déjà dit. Mais il est également doté d'une volonté propre et beaucoup ont tenté de l'asservir, en vain. Dans cette optique, Grindelwald en a même fait son Horcruxe. Grindelwald ne craint pas la mort et ce n'est pas pour l'immortalité qu'il a divisé son âme, mais bien pour le pouvoir de la Clavicuæ, de la petite clé. Ton pendentif, Tom, déverrouille bien des serrures dont certaines qu'il ne faudrait jamais ouvrir. Certaines serrures que les Hermèsiens et leur funeste meneur, l'Alchimiste des Ombres, cherchent désespérément à déverrouiller. Cependant, la Claviculæ est bien inutile, si elle n'est entre les mains de son porteur légitime. Et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis... longtemps. La Claviculae t'a reconnu comme porteur, c'est indéniable.

L'estomac de Tom se contracta alors comprenait les terribles implications qui pesaient sur lui. Il se savait exceptionnel, mais de là porter autour du cou un tel fardeau ! Parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un fardeau. Voldemort, Grindelwald et peut-être même Dumbledore... tous devraient passer par lui. Emily le savait-elle déjà en lui confiant le pendentif ?

- Pourquoi moi ? murmura Tom.

- Peut-on un jour comprendre les aléas du sort qui vous place dans telle ou telle position ? Harry non plus, n'a pas demandé d'être choisi par la prophétie.

- La prophétie, justement, intervint Harry. Est-il possible qu'on l'ai mal interprété ? Je veux dire...

Harry exposa alors sa théorie sur le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort (l'Horcruxe d'un côté, le sang pris pour reconstruire son corps d'autre part) et qui, éventuellement le liait à Tom. Il fit également part de la discussion qu'il avait surpris entre Eleusis et Voldemort, de l'étrange proposition de Grindelwald, et enfin, du danger qui pesait sur Tom. Dumbledore écouta dans le plus grand silence. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard d'aigle se perdait dans des pensées connues de lui seul.

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts fin sous son menton. Une étrange émotion illuminait son visage. De la fierté.

- C'est très impressionnant, Harry. Vraiment très impressionnant tout ce que tu es parvenu à faire ces derniers mois.

- Ce doit être l'influence de Tom, répondit le Survivant avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Hein ? De... quoi ?

Là, il était un peu perdu.

- Oui. Depuis que tu es là, je ne peux plus me contenter d'attendre que le sort vienne à moi et subir ses aléas. Je dois constamment te surveiller parce que tu es un véritable aimant à ennui. Depuis ton arrivée, tu as déjà failli mourir deux fois alors que tu ne fais même pas de Quidditch. Mais donc... Est-il vrai que, entre Voldemort et moi, l'un de nous ne peut mourir tant que l'autre vivra ?

- C'est fort probable, reconnut Dumbledore.

Tom, lui, était encore assommé par la nouvelle.

- Mais la prophétie... L'un ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survivra ?

Dumbledore balaya l'air d'un geste nonchalant.

- Les prophéties ne disent que ceux qu'on veut leur faire dire. Voldemort t'a désigné comme son égal et dans un contexte particulier, la prophétie te désigne comme celui qui a le pouvoir de le vaincre. Mais avec la réintégration dans la trame du temps de la Claviculæ...

- Et pour Tom ? Est-il également protégé par mon sang ?

- Ou bien Voldemort a voulu te faire croire à une telle vision ? Comment savoir ce qui est réel et ce qui est inventé par Voldemort ? Rappelle-toi de l'incident du Ministère, Harry, garde-le toujours à l'esprit. On ne peut se fier à ce qui vient de Voldemort.

Inconsciemment peut-être, le regard de Dumbledore glissa sur l'ancien Serpentard qui se tortilla nerveusement. Et le vide laissé par l'absence de magie n'était pas pour le rassurer.

- J'ai confiance en Tom, dit Harry d'une voix ferme. Mais il est vrai que Tom n'est pas Voldemort.

Une telle affirmation sonna étrangement dans l'esprit de Tom. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'analyser plus avant cette émotion que Dumbledore lâchait d'une voix monocorde :

-Tom n'est pas Voldemort, en effet. Mais une partie de Voldemort vit en lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le vieux directeur soupira. Ce soupir, bien que discret, était comme un coup de poignard dans les entrailles de Tom. L'adolescent chercha en vain un peu de réconfort dans le Nisir. Mais il était absent.

- Il y a certaines vérités que l'on préfère vérifier dix fois avant de les énoncer. Mais lorsque l'on a retourné le problème dans tous les sens pour parvenir irrémédiablement à la même conclusion, il faut accepter les faits et se rendre à l'évidence.

Non. Tom ne voulait pas entendre. Il avait une telle envie de fuir qu'il ne réalisa qu'une fois devant la porte close, qu'il s'était levé. Harry également s'était levé et avait posé une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Tel un pantin sous impérium, Tom se laissa reconduire sur sa chaise. Il sentait la présence rassurante de Harry, debout à ses côtés.

- Je pense que nous sommes tous parvenus aux mêmes conclusions, murmura Dumbledore d'un ton las.

Tom, lui, demeurait de marbre. Il voulait que cette conversation cessât. Que cette horrible vérité fût oubliée à jamais.

- Tom, il faut le dire, murmura Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Mais Tom se perdait dans la contemplation de ses mains fines et délicates. Non. Il refusait. C'était impossible.

- Tom...

- Je vais le dire à sa place, coupa Harry. Le choc est suffisamment dur pour qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Alors voici ce que je pense. Pour une raison que j'ignore, le pendentif s'échappe de la trame du temps en 1942, emportant avec lui un peu du Tom de l'époque. Un morceau d'âme ? Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Plutôt un peu de sa personnalité, de ses souvenirs. Suite à une expérience désastreuse de Mangemort sur le voyage temporel d'un elfe de maison, une brèche permet au pendentif de réintégrer la trame. I ce moment-là, plusieurs fragments d'âme disponible. D'abord celui de Grindelwald déjà présent dans la Claviculæ, plus cinq autres également liés à la Claviculæ ou du moins à la personnalité qui l'imprègne : l'un se trouvait dans un médaillon, un deuxième dans une coupe, un troisième dans un diadème, un quatrième dans une bague et enfin un cinquième, initialement dans un journal qui a migré dans une épée à sa destruction.

« Je dis bien cinq et non sept. L'âme n'est pas faite pour habiter un objet inanimé. Elle se trouve alors dans une état métastable et la moindre tension suffit à l'en tirer. C'est ce qui s'est produit lors de la réintégration dans la trame du temps de la Claviculæ. Son pouvoir a agis comme un aimant sur ces différents fragments d'âme, mais l'attraction n'était pas suffisamment forte pour ceux présents dans des êtres vivants. Nagini et moi.

« Aidés par la magie du pendentif, les six fragments ce sont assemblés. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire les sept. Un tel événement s'est déjà produit par le passé, mais à chaque fois, sept fragments d'âme était nécessaire pour approcher d'un état suffisamment stable pour que la vie ainsi créée dépasse les quelques heures, si ce n'est les quelques secondes. D'où vient le septième ? Je l'ignore encore. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que pour l'instant la Claviculæ fait le liant, c'est pour cela que Tom répugne tant à s'en séparer, mais si elle agît ainsi, c'est également parce qu'elle l'a choisi comme porteur. Cependant, même dans ces conditions, l'assemblage n'est pas très stable et c'est pourquoi il est important de trouver une pomme d'or pour lui donner une véritable longévité. Voilà, c'est dit. Vous êtes satisfait ? »

Tom perçut à peine la pointe d'accusation qui transperçait la voix de Harry. Il était assommé. Son esprit n'était plus qu'une coque vidée par l'horrible vérité. Il n'était pas humain. C'était à peine s'il était vivant. Juste un ramassis d'âmes assemblées par les aléas du sort.

- Cependant, reprit Harry comme aucune réponse ne venait, il reste un autre fait que je ne comprends pas. Lorsque Grindelwald a mangé la pomme d'or -car, oui, pour moi, c'est réellement arrivé-, la magie de la pomme a d'abord voulu reprendre le morceau d'âme déjà existant avant de se résigner à en créer un nouveau. Grâce à mon sang et à la pomme de Vector, il a donc été possible de résister au pouvoir d'attraction de la pomme d'or. La vie de Tom a ainsi été sauvée. Mais pourquoi, vous, vous êtes mis en colère contre Vector ?

La main de Harry, toujours sur l'épaule de Tom, se crispa en attendant la réponse qui tardait à venir. Tom n'en avait cure. Il voulait seulement qu'on le laissât tranquille et se recroqueviller au fond de son lit pour tout oublier, ces horribles révélations, ce voyage temporel, tout. Et se réveiller dans les bras d'Emily. Son cœur meurtri savait que c'était cruellement impossible. Il n'était qu'un assemblage branlant d'âmes morcelées vouées au mal.

- Pourquoi ? insista Harry.

- Parce que d'une part, je ne crois pas que Grindelwald soit en cause, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton posé.

- Eleusis pourtant...

- Et d'autre part, reprit Dumbledore sans tenir compte de la remarque, comme tu as pu le constater, ton sang est précieux. Même si elle a eu un bon réflexe, je dois le reconnaître, sauvant ainsi Tom d'une attaque de _Voldemort_, en agissant ainsi, elle a également prouvé qu'elle me cachait certaines informations probablement capitales. Informations qu'elle ne m'a par ailleurs toujours pas révélées.

µµµ

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Dean Thomas.

Le silence lui répondit. Non, ça n'allait pas. Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'y avait guère que pour se rendre en cours que Tom quittait son état de léthargie dans lequel il s'était réfugié.

- Tom...

Tom ne répondait pas. Il demeurait immobile, recroquevillé sur son lit, cherchant à noyer son esprit dans la terrible langueur qui s'était emparé de lui. Plus de pensée, plus de réflexion, rien d'autre que le vide salvateur. Au début, bien sûr, Harry avait maladroitement tenté de le réconforter. Mais si le Survivant savait gagner la confiance des gens et raisonner le double de Voldemort lorsque la colère le menaçait, il était bien impuissant face au profond désespoir qui saignait son cœur. Hermione, Susan... tous s'y étaient essayés. Mais Tom voulait seulement qu'on l'oubliât et qu'on le laissât crever en paix. Puisque tel était son destin. Puisque son existence n'était qu'un jeu du sort. Puisqu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un improbable et éphémère ramassis de lambeaux d'âmes.

- Tom... tenta une nouvelle fois Dean. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Depuis le début, Harry nous cache des choses à ton sujet. Est-ce que cela a à voir avec Voldemort.

Voldemort, Grindelwald, qui d'autres encore ?

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Prostré sur sa détresse, Tom ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour chercher à voir le nouvel arrivant. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le Nisir lui avait murmuré son nom à l'oreille. Depuis la désastreuse soirée de l'enterrement d'Aragog et surtout depuis que le nilnirisant avait cessé de faire effet, il percevait le monde avec une clarté encore plus cruelle. D'après Pomfresh -mise au courant dans une certaine mesure de son exploit-, une telle utilisation ixilis de la magie, à un âge où son métabolisme était soumis aux tourments de l'adolescence, risquait d'avoir un impact non négligeable sur son approche de la magie. En d'autres termes, Tom perdait quelques aptitudes sorcières et en gagnait quelques ixilis en échange. Cela se traduirait simplement par une légère difficulté à maîtriser de nouveaux sorts, contrebalancé par une plus grande sensibilité. Mais Tom n'en avait cure. Peu lui importait l'avenir. Il n'en avait pas. Dans quelques mois, quelques années tout au plus, il s'évaporerait. De son existence, il ne restera guère que quelques souvenirs.

- Ca ne va pas mieux, à ce que je vois, soupira Ginny.

- Laissez-moi.

- Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, mais ce qui est certains, c'est que ça vous a hautement perturbé, toi et Harry.

Ce qui c'était passé ? Tom avait juste appris la vérité à son sujet. Puis, à la demande de Dumbledore -qui répugnait certainement à parler de certains sujets en la présence de la version adolescente de Voldemort- Harry avait ramené Tom dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, l'avait confié aux bons soins d'Hermione et était reparti. Depuis, le Survivant demeurait étrangement silencieux, profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tom...

Tom enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas de leur sollicitude. Dean et Ginny s'étaient séparés depuis cette fichue soirée, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de venir le harceler ensemble. On lui attrapa l'oreiller.

- Fichez-moi la paix ! s'emporta-t-il en se redressant soudain.

Il les darda du regard son regard le plus effrayant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, ce que je ressens ?

- Je n'aime pas voir mes amis souffrir, répliqua Dean.

Depuis ce fameux jour où Tom s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain après avoir découvert le visage de sa mère, Dean n'avait eu de cesse de se montrer protecteur envers celui qu'il ignorait être le double de Voldemort.

- Et toi, Ginny ? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ? Après tout, n'ai-je pas failli te tuer alors que tu étais en première année.

La jeune fille pâlit soudain. D'abord un peu choquée, elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle jeta un regard hésitant à Dean qui était plongé dans la plus grande perplexité.

- Ce n'était pas toi.

- Si, c'était moi. Du moins, une partie de moi. Il y avait plein de partie de moi un peu partout. Voldemort ne sait pas très bien ranger ses morceaux d'âmes. Pas plus que Grindelwald.

- Tom, calme-toi ! s'exclama Ginny effrayée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a, très bien !

Après l'abattement, c'était une vague rageuse de révolte qui le submergeait. Il était lancé. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Tant pis. Il n'en avait pas non plus envie. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

- Je sais ce que tu crois, Dean. Tu te dis « c'est étrange, voilà un nouveau. Il est Fourchelang, Harry et Dumbledore s'en méfient d'abord et après... »

Tom renifla nerveusement.

- N'ai-je pas tenu tête à Voldemort ? Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresse à moi... Et tu as certainement entendu quelques rumeurs à mon sujet. Notamment celle qui dit que je suis le fils de Voldemort.

- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de tel...

- Laisse-moi terminer !

Il devait le dire. Tom avait besoin de le prononcer à voix haute.

- Tu veux la vérité. Très bien. Je suis un tas de fragments d'âme égarés par des mages noirs, voilà ce que je suis. Cinq mesures de Voldemort, une de Grindelwald... quant à la septième... comment savoir ? Eisenherz peut-être bien. Je n'en sais rien. Alors, oui, Ginny. Le morceau d'âme qui a failli te tuer, c'était bien moi. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.

Il arracha son oreiller des mains de Ginny, évita le regard choqué de Dean et se renferma dans la fausse sécurité d'une torpeur salvatrice. Se fondre dans le Nisir. Ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Et tout oublier. Disparaître. Fuir cette douleur qui le terrassait chaque jour un peu plus. Il le sentait pulser, le Nisir. Sa fréquence s'accordait à merveille sur son cœur. Ses bras s'étendait autour de lui. Il était soudain si attirant ! Tout aussi attirant, l'était le néant. L'oubli.

Et disparaître avec pour unique sensation, son pendentif qui battait doucement la cadence. Enfin.


	19. Avada Kedavra

Me revoilà ! Presque pas en retard... hem... Vous saviez que Drago était en vérité amoureux d'Hermione, d'après JKR ? (ce chapitre a été écris bien avant, il ly a longtemps, très longtemps, dans une autre vie XD)

**Résumé :** On apprend enfin la nature de Tom. C'est un ramassis d'Horcruxe (cinq mesures de Voldemort, une de Grindelwald et une septième d'origine inconnue) qui se sont agglomérés autour de la Claviculae et ont acquis une certaine cohésion. Mais est-ce un état stable ou bien métastable avec risque d'une désintégration (en gros, à l'instar d'un noyau d'uranium, l'assemblage perdrait un de ses éléments constitutifs, i.e. un bout d'âme).

Dumbledore est de retour, Tom a abusé de magie ixilis et il est un peu en état de choc. Il balance la vérité à Dean Thomas avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Avada Kedavra<strong>

La roche étendait sa coupe à perte de vue, avec ses gros cristaux verts étincelants sur des venelles noirâtres. Étrange singularité pour sa nature magmatique, elle se couvrait par endroit de stalagmites à la blancheur caractéristique de la calcite. Leurs contours chaotiques conféraient à la caverne des allures de gueule monstrueuse hérissée de crocs. En son centre s'étirait la langue obscure des eaux d'un lac endormi.

Tom contemplait ce paysage tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar. Assis sur la grève rocailleuse, il ne savait que penser. Mais il était terrifié. Était-ce un cauchemar ? Peut-être. Dans ce cas il attendait avec impatience la délivrance de l'éveil.

Il avait repris connaissance ici, à même la pierre glaciale. La panique l'avait d'abord saisi, puis la résignation. Il avait vaguement exploré les lieux, s'aventurant sur l'étroit sentier qui longeait le lac, avant de préférer revenir à sa position de départ. Désormais, il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Depuis combien de temps ? Même ignorance. Il n'éprouvait ni fatigue, ni faim, ni soif. Il n'y avait guère que son cœur qui battait à un rythme dramatiquement lent pour le renseigner sur sa qualité de vivant. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Un simple et horrible songe ?

Des murmures. Tom sursauta. Leurs souffles se repercutaient contre la roche avec une puissance surnaturelle. Tom se retourna. Trois silhouettes vaporeuses semblaient s'agiter d'une intense discussion. Ce n'était que de vagues ombres fuligineuses aux allures humanoïdes qui flottaient aux dessus d'arêtes acérées. Sitôt qu'elles aperçurent son regard, elles se dissipèrent, comme balayées par une brise invisible. En leur lieu et place, se tenait un jeune homme androgyne à la chevelure flamboyante. Ses yeux pâles -des yeux d'aveugle- observaient Tom avec une fixité dérangeante. Il s'approcha. Tom eut un mouvement de recul.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais un pas de plus. Ces eaux sont dangereuses.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles inquiétantes, des reflets à l'opalescence macabre agitèrent les eaux ténébreuses. Tom s'en écarta vivement.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Peu importe qui je suis.

- Où suis-je ?

- La réponse me semble évidente. Tu es ici.

Tom cilla sans comprendre. Il chercha à interroger le Nisir sur son étrange interlocuteur -par réflexe. Le Nisir était absent ici. Il cilla à nouveau lorsqu'il découvrit, derrière l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu, deux grandes portes de pin encadrés par des braseros. Venaient-elles d'apparaître ?

- Ainsi, c'est toi que la Claviculæ a fini par choisir. Pourquoi pas. Étrange jeu du sort, mais après tout, il faut croire que c'est dans sa nature.

- Sa nature à qui ? demanda Tom avec agacement.

- Au Sort.

Évidemment.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- Voldemort est déjà venu ici ?

L'adolescent marqua une minute de réflexion. Tom se sentait franchement mal à l'aise alors que ses yeux blanchâtres le scrutaient avec attention.

- Oui. C'est un passage obligé pour quiconque déchire son âme.

- Mais il en est ressorti.

- Oui.

- Alors, je peux en ressortir.

De nouveau un silence. Les entrailles de Tom se tortillèrent douloureusement. Harry avait raison, il était un véritable aimant à ennui. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici ?

L'adolescent se détourna.

- Suis moi.

Et le conduisit devant la porte close. Elle demeura close, alors que son... guide ? tentait en vain de l'ouvrir.

- C'est un fait. Tu ne peux rejoindre la terre des morts.

Loin de rassurer Tom, cette phrase fit courir des sueurs froides le long de son échine.

- Après tout, pour mourir, il faut déjà être en vie, dit l'adolescent d'un ton dégagé.

- Mais je suis vivant ! Mon cœur bat et...

- Non. Ton existence se rapproche de la vie, c'est un fait. Tu penses comme un être vivant, tu respires comme un être vivant. Mais l'on ne peut créer la vie à partir d'un acte aussi abject que le meurtre et la blessure d'une âme. Les trois tisseuses refuseront de jouer longtemps avec ce fil contre-nature.

- Et la pomme d'or ? Tenta Tom au bord de la panique.

Car s'il y avait une chose que cette mésaventure lui apprenait, c'était que contrairement à ce que prétendait l'adolescent, oui, il était bien vivant. Il étouffait même du désir de vivre, de respirer de nouveau à la surface. D'être humain. Il était fait pour vivre ! Peu importe d'où il venait. Était-il responsable des crimes des mages noirs qui avaient provoqué sa venue au monde ? Non ! Il ne pouvait être châtié pour cela.

- La pomme d'or répare ce qui doit être réparé. Elle ne donne pas de légitimité à l'existence.

- Mais... ce n'est pas juste. J'ai le droit de vivre ! J'ai des amis, je...

- La vie est injuste. La mort est cruelle. Quant au sort... Comment savoir ce que pense le sort ?

- Je veux retourner à la surface ! La Claviculæ m'a choisi ! N'est-ce pas suffisant pour me donner une légitimité ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas suffisant. La vie n'a pas à se soumettre à la Claviculæ. Cependant, elle accepte de t'accorder un sursis pour que tu puisses lui prouver ta légitimité.

- Et comment je le prouve ?

- Très simplement. Ton existence est basée sur le crime et la haine. Seule une personne qui échangera sa vie contre la tienne par amour pourra acheter ton droit d'intégrer définitivement la trame du temps.

Et Tom se réveilla en sursaut. D'abord aveuglé par la nouvelle luminosité, Tom réalisa, à la douceur cotonneuse qui l'enveloppait, qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. À l'infirmerie. Encore. Une vague de soulagement déferla alors sur lui. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, de faire des rêves si vivaces qu'ils se confondaient avec la réalité. Il était bien en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Oui, Tom reconnaissait bien les lieux, les montants métalliques des lits, les rideaux blanchâtres, les...

- Tu sais qu'on va finir par déménager tes affaires à l'infirmerie, soupira quelqu'un à côté de lui.

C'était Harry. Il posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire. _Bilbo le Hobbit._

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Tom. Cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer. Et je ne te parle même pas des explications que j'ai dû donner à Dean Thomas. Tu as réussi ton coup. Cette fois-ci, tout notre dortoir est au courant de ton identité. Je leur ai fait promettre de garder le secret. Espérons qu'ils tiendront parole.

Tom déglutit avec difficulté. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule. D'abord profondément choqué par sa nature d'Horcruxe, il avait fallu qu'il frôlât virtuellement la mort pour réaliser qu'il était bien vivant. À condition bien sûr que les qualificatifs de vivant et de mort pussent s'appliquer à lui. Il s'empressa de chasser cette question dérangeante de son esprit.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais en décidant de t'immerger si profondément dans la magie, mais c'était un acte stupide. Je suis bien conscient que ta situation est loin d'être agréable et laisse-moi te dire que la mienne ne l'est guère plus. Entre une prophétie qui plane sur moi comme une épée de Damoclès et toi qui t'attire des ennuis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à Viktor Krum pour attraper le vif d'or... Cesse de subir les événements, Tom, ou de te complaire dans ton malheur. Des malheurs, nous en avons tous. Oui, c'est dur d'apprendre ce que tu as appris. Et alors ? Tom, tu es vivant. Peu importe d'où tu viens. Tu es certainement plus humain que Voldemort ou Grindelwald !

- Pour certains, il faut croire que ça a de l'importance.

Tom garda le silence, même s'il avait conscience qu'il était stupide de taire son rêve à Harry. En parler, c'était lui accorder de l'importance. Tom ne voulait surtout pas y croire.

Mrs Pomfresh ne l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie que deux jours plus tard, lui lançant un « à bientôt » de mauvais augure. Ce fut avec une grande nervosité que Tom regagna son dortoir, même si Hermione, à ses côtés, tentait de le rassurer. Bien sûr, les garçons avaient été choqués d'apprendre qu'ils partageaient leur dortoir depuis plusieurs mois avec le double de Voldemort, saupoudré d'un soupçon de Grindelwald. Mais Harry avait bien insisté sur le fait que Tom était différent de Voldemort. Hermione avait appuyé son plaidoyer en ajoutant que jamais le Tom Riddle originel ne serait sorti avec elle.

Lorsque Tom arriva dans le dortoir réuni au complet, à savoir Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Harry auxquels se rajoutaient Hermione et Ginny, une terrible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou le saisit. Un silence pesant s'était installé. La main d'Hermione se serra sur la sienne. Quelques mois plus tôt, Tom aurait abordé la situation la tête haute et les aurait regardés avec dédain. Il aurait cherché à les intimider. Il avait bien changé en quelques mois.

Il fixait les rainures du plancher.

- Bon, maintenant vous comprenez mieux les garçons pourquoi j'ai cédé au charme de Voldemort en première année, lança Ginny d'une voix enjouée. Dans le journal Horcruxe, il était sacrément plus mignon que maintenant avec son horrible Face-de-Serpent.

- C'est pas faux, reconnut Neville.

Il s'empressa d'ajouter, devant les regards suspicieux de Dean et Seamus qui avaient à une ou deux reprises, remis en doute certaines de ses préférences.

- Non, sérieux les gars. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être une fille pour reconnaître que Tom a plus de charme de Voldemort. Mais on peut toujours demander à Romilda Vane de faire la comparaison.

Hermione se gratta la gorge.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est avec moi qu'il sort.

Cependant, malgré la remarque acide d'Hermione, l'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue. Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Hermione embrassa Tom à pleine bouche, se collant de très près contre lui. Après quelques hésitations, Tom passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille et lui rendit son baiser.

- Eh, oh ! Il y a des endroits pour faire ça ! protesta vivement Ron.

- Pfff, ça te va bien de dire ça, grommela Ginny. Dois-je te rappeler Lav-Lav ?

- Bien répondu, Ginny, appuya Hermione d'un ton féroce.

Elle lança à Tom un regard qui lui laissa un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Au moins, grâce à toi, Tom, dit Dean avec un grand sourire, je me suis réconcilié avec Ginny.

Et la discussion dériva sur le sujet très improbable des couples. Les adolescents avaient cette capacité fascinante de se passionner pour leurs histoires de cœurs même lorsque le monde semblait s'effondrer autour d'eux. Pour l'heure, le monde se portait plutôt bien et finalement, Tom, entre les griffes d'Hermione, paraissait bien éloigné du terrible Voldemort.

La discussion fut animée et des projets furent planifiés. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui étaient en couple : Hermione avec Tom, Dean avec Ginny, Harry qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de se séparer de Megan Jones, d'un autre, les célibataires : Seamus, Ron et Neville, qui se mirent rapidement à bougonner parce qu'ils avaient la nette impression de tenir la chandelle. On taquina alors Neville sur Luna, parce que franchement, on les voyait bien ensemble. Le joli rose qui gagna les joues de Neville vint confirmer qu'il pensait la même chose.

Mai se déroula bien plus paisiblement que Tom ne l'avait espéré. Le rythme soutenu des cours l'empêchait de trop réfléchir sur sa situation et le peu de temps libre qu'il avait, il le consacrait à la recherche de données sur Avalon ou les trois tisseuses. Recherches qui n'avançaient guère.

En réalité et bien malgré lui, Tom retenait de plus en plus les couples qui ornaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Justin disait que c'était l'effet Megan Jones, que Tom était amené à fréquenter de plus en plus souvent. En plus d'être une bonne amie de Susan, Megan était en couple avec Harry.

Il nota avec une pointe de jalousie que Susan sortait désormais avec Blaise Zabini. Mais Zabini, bien que Serpentard, était également un ami de Théodore et depuis récemment, un membre de l'AD. Et surtout, il avait fourni quelques informations utiles à Harry sur Malefoy. Mieux valait donc Zabini que cet horrible MacLaggen qui avait décidé que oui, la rumeur prétendant que Tom était le fils caché de Voldemort était plausible. Les regards horrifiés se faisaient donc myriade.

Estimant qu'il n'était plus à une rumeur près et bénéficiant du soutien de son dortoir qui se moquait allègrement de cette rumeur (_« Voldemort, un fils ? Ridicule. Déjà que Tom a du mal à ne pas fuir lorsqu'il voit apparaître Romilda Vane... »_ avait valu à Seamus Finigann un terrible chauve-furie), Tom ne leur accorda guère d'importance. Tout au plus, espéra-t-il que les pimbêches qui ne cessaient de glousser sur son passage depuis que la frayeur quant à ses tendances ixilis était retombée, se mettrait de nouveau à fuir. Il réalisa bien vite que le fantasme du beau ténébreux était solidement ancré. Certaines eurent même l'audace d'envoyer quelques mots tendancieux à Tom. Parce que bien sûr, le fils d'un mage noir ne pouvait être qu'un bellâtre ténébreux qui couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait. Généralement, c'était Hermione qui se chargeait de répondre. Elle se montrait très imaginative, veillant avec férocité sur la vertu de SON petit ami au point qu'elle devint rapidement plus crainte que Tom et qu'on lui inventa des origines plus abracadabranceques les unes que les autres. Parce que franchement, une miss-je-sais-tout aux cheveux négligés et à la manière de s'habiller un peu vieillotte, ça manquait de glamour. C'était tellement plus amusant d'imaginer que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade cachant une sensuelle jeune femme aux pouvoirs fantastiques, à la généalogie merveilleuse, et peut-être même que son 85B (selon les pronostics les plus optimistes) faisait partie de son déguisement. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Susan. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la jalousie d'Hermione. La position de Tom devenait franchement inconfortable.

Elle le devint encore plus lorsque Drago Malefoy (qui avait récemment repris des couleurs) décida que ces longs mois sans ennuyer sa sang-de-bourbe préférée devaient toucher à leur fin. La situation était donc la suivante : Tom et Hermione se promenaient paisiblement, main dans la main, sur les bords du lac. Le calamar s'amusait gentiment dans l'eau, lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur Susan et Blaise Zabini ainsi que Tracey Davis et Théodore Nott. Ces deux derniers n'appréciant guère les conflits avaient d'ailleurs rapidement fui. Le ton était monté entre Susan et Hermione, et soudain, une voix nasillarde avait retenti :

- Dis-moi Granger, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte à ton sujet. Tu n'es plus une Sang-de-bourbe ?

Malefoy arrivait d'un pas conquérant, encadré par ses deux gorilles. Tom tenta le regard de « je suis un mage noir en herbe », mais à force d'en user à tord et à travers, Malefoy avait fini par y résister dans une certaine mesure. Le blondinet pâlit, mais il tint bon.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu serais adoptée. On prétend que tu es la fille d'un ancien Mangemort, Rosier, et d'une vampire. A moins que ce ne soit d'un dieu et d'un leprechaun, je ne sais plus trop.

Susan renifla.

- A mon avis la seule rumeur qui est vraie, c'est celle sur son 85B.

Tom eut donc une fraction de seconde pour fusiller Susan du regard et retenir le bras d'Hermione.

- Et encore, ajouta Susan. A mon avis, c'est plus 85A.

- Susan, arrête ! dit Tom d'un ton ferme.

Parce qu'il avait compris que s'il ne défendait pas Hermione, elle pouvait se montrer assez infecte avec lui . Susan leva les yeux aux ciels alors que Malefoy observait l'échange un peu interloqué. Susan venait quand même de lui voler sa victime.

- C'est bon, poursuivit Susan, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire pour une taille de soutien-gorge. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute...

- Susan, c'est bon !

- Viens... tenta Zabini.

Le jeune homme semblait assez ennuyé par cette énième dispute qui éclatait entre Susan et Hermione et voulait donc s'éloigner. À contre-coeur, Susan se laissa entraîner. Tom retint juste à temps le poignet d'Hermione qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort en traître. Avoir des tendances ixilis était un véritable atout dans ces cas-là.

Tom s'avisa alors que Malefoy était toujours là et que, à son regard, il se demandait certainement si les dires de Susan étaient fondés. 85A ou B ?

- Je peux t'aider Malefoy ? siffla Tom de sa voix la plus froide.

Finalement, il arrivait toujours à impressionner le petit blondinet. Mais avant qu'il eût ajouté quoi que ce soit, une autre voix particulièrement irritante déclara :

- Non, à mon avis tu ne peux pas.

C'était MacLaggen, accompagné de Marcus Belby et Lavande Brown qui sortait depuis peu avec lui.

- À mon avis, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de sa taille de soutien-gorge, ajouta MacLaggen. C'est à peine si tu la touches.

Prenant toute sa contenance de futur mage noir, Tom susurra d'un ton dangereux :

- Il est guère prudent pour toi d'avancer de telles allégations.

Qui n'étaient pas des allégations, puisque Tom n'avait réellement aucune idée de la taille de soutien-gorge d'Hermione. Mais ça, il n'allait pas l'admettre devant son pire ennemi. Après Voldemort. Et Eleusis. Et Grindelwald. Bon...

- Des menaces ?

- Peut-être...

MacLaggen se fendit alors d'un large sourire sur sa face de bellâtre.

- Alors j'attends avec impatience ce que ta magie d'ixil me réserve. Vas-y, fait moi voir. Montre-moi comme les ixil sont instables. Prouve-leur que j'ai eu raison depuis le début de les mettre en garde contre ton engeance pourrie... pas tout à fait sorcier, pas ixilik non plus...

- Apprend déjà à décliner « ixil » correctement MacLaggen, répliqua sèchement Malefoy -et à la plus grande stupeur de tous.

MacLaggen se ressaisit vite cependant.

- Excuse-moi, Malefoy. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir un père Mangemort ou bien une cousine ixil.

Ayant dit cela, MacLaggen tourna des talons, laissant un Malefoy tremblant de rage. Tom sentait la magie se condenser autour du Serpentard et il crut, l'espace d'un instant, que Malefoy allait l'attaquer en traître. En toute honnêteté, Tom aurait apprécié de voir un combat MacLaggen/Malefoy. Mais Malefoy se calma. Hélas. Hélas également, Tom n'était plus suffisamment sur ses gardes.

- C'est que vrai que tu as une cousine ixil ? demanda Hermione par curiosité.

Malefoy se rappela immédiatement la raison première de sa venue.

- C'est vrai que tu fais du 85A, la Sang-de-bourbe ?

Ainsi, le vendredi soir, Hermione revint d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante du bureau de Vector. L'échange avait dégénéré. Malefoy et Hermione en étaient venus à se battre, Vector passait -par hasard, bien sûr- par là et s'était empressée de les coller, tous les deux. Vector étant d'humeur joueuse, elle avait décidé que Malefoy et Hermione effectueraient leur colle en même temps.

Tom comprit rapidement que ça sentait le roussi pour lui. Le lendemain matin, Hermione voulut se rendre dans la Salle-Sur-Demande (qu'il évitait soigneusement lorsqu'il était uniquement en sa compagnie) pour effectuer quelques recherches dans les livres qu'on pouvait y trouver. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour y voir s'engouffrer Malefoy. Il leur jeta un grand sourire ironique. Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant et après avoir piégé la sortie de la Salle-Sur-Demande (les premières dalles du couloir se révéleraient étonnamment glissantes) elle entraîna Tom dans une proche salle de classe et... ils firent leur devoir naturellement.

Vers midi, un bruit de chute dans le couloir suivi de jurons leurs apprit que Malefoy avait quitté la Salle-Sur-Demande. Hermione s'empressa de sortir pour apprécier les effets de son sortilège et Tom la suivit pour euh... Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Malefoy la vit, devint écarlate, se rapprocha à vives enjambées, se posta devant elle. Tous deux attendirent que Trelawney fût passée en grommelant de terribles imprécations sur la fin du monde provoquée par la libération d'un dragon et d'un obscur calendrier maya, et ouvrirent les hostilités.

Tom compta les points dans un premier temps avant de juger qu'il n'appréciait pas la tournure de leur conversation. Parce que ça dérivait légèrement sur sa manière de se comporter avec Hermione. Et les termes de Malefoy n'étaient pas très tendres. Non, il ne se laissait pas dominer par Hermione qui non, n'était pas une harpie (seulement en présence de Susan). Tom s'empressa donc de mettre fin à la dispute en chassant l'importun Serpentard. Il verrouilla également la porte et embrassa Hermione. Parce qu'il était quand même un peu piqué dans sa fierté masculine. Et aussi parce qu'il commençait sincèrement à se demander quelle était la taille de soutien-gorge d'Hermione.

Le baiser s'embrasa donc rapidement et les mains se firent de plus en plus audacieuses. C'était sans compter Malefoy qui, présageant de ce qui allait se produire, s'était empresser de prévenir Rogue. Quarante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue. Tom n'avait toujours pas obtenu sa réponse.

Alors qu'ils effectuaient des révisions sur la potion de patience, Harry porta soudainement la main à sa cicatrice et manqua de faire exploser son chaudron.

- $Je t'annonce que Voldemort désapprouve vivement ton comportement$

- $Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne$, grommela Tom.

Harry haussa des épaules et reprit le cours de sa potion. Tom touilla sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles du montre d'un air distrait. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

- $Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec Megan?$

Harry retint de justesse un pétale séché de camomille.

- $Ca va pas de me poser des questions maintenant!$

- $Je me demandais juste...$

Harry prit un peu de poussière de fée. Il attendit quelques seconde encore. Il commença à verser précautionneusement et s'arrêta brusquement, pestant une nouvelle fois contre sa cicatrice.

- $Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?$

- $Voldemort vient de voir tes notes.$

- $J'ai d'autres priorités en ce moment.$

Tom attendit que Harry versât le cuivre colloïdale pour ajouter :

- $Je crois qu'Hermione est attirée par Malefoy$

Cette fois-ci, ça ne rata pas. Le joli liquide ambré prit une horrible teinte jaune caca d'oie et emplit la pièce d'effluves d'oeuf pourri. Harry lança un regard très noir à Tom qui lui répondit d'un sourire contrit.

- $Très bien... je vais prévenir Voldemort que tu te préoccupes plus des filles que de tes résultats scolaires,$ annonça Harry alors qu'ils sortaient des cachots après avoir fait perdre dix points à Gryffondor.

Tom ravala sa salive. Parce que même s'il ignorait comment il s'y prendrait, Tom ne doutait pas que Harry avait les moyens de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et même si Voldemort n'avait aucun droit de regard sur la conduite de son double, Tom éprouvait une certaine réticence à ce qu'il apprît de telles allégations.

- Tom, il se passe quoi en ce moment avec Hermione et Malefoy ? demanda Ron dès qu'il les eût rejoint.

Effectivement, Hermione et Malefoy étaient encore en pleines disputes, la première accusant le second d'avoir glissé des pattes d'araignée avariées parmi ses ingrédients.

Tom haussa des épaules.

- Ça fait une semaine que ça dure. D'après Susan, Hermione essaye d'attirer mon attention.

- Et ça marche, comme Rogue a pu le constater, répliqua Ron d'un ton un peu acide.

Tom vira à l'écarlate.

- Et la réponse à ta première question est « Oui », dit Harry alors qu'ils abordaient les escaliers.

Heureusement, le Survivant eut le réflexe (certes prémédité) de rattraper Tom qui venait de rater la première marche. Cependant, le mal était fait et Tom passa le reste de sa journée dans la plus grande perplexité. Il n'écouta donc les cours que d'une oreille très distraite. De toute façon, cela faisait près d'un mois -depuis qu'il avait appris sa nature d'Horcruxes- qu'il n'écoutait plus vraiment et était un peu perdu en cours. Il réviserait avant les examens. Ce laisser-aller scolaire -outre quelques maux de tête pour Harry- lui avait d'ailleurs valu quelques remontrances de la part d'Hermione qui refusait strictement de l'aider tant qu'il ne ferait pas un effort. D'où un Acceptable en Défense et en Botanique ou un Désolant en Arithmancie. Mais comme il l'avait dit, Tom avait d'autres priorités.

Si au début sa nature singulière l'avait obnubilé, il était à présent passé dans l'excès inverse et cherchait à tout prix à l'oublier. La réflexion nécessaire pour les cours était trop laborieuse pour être efficace. Non, il fallait un sujet simple, mais prenant. Emily, à qui il songeait de plus en plus. Qu'était-elle devenue ? S'était-elle mariée ? Car, oui, elle était vivante ! Il en avait la certitude. Malgré tout, il éprouvait une pointe de jalousie en l'imaginant dans les bras d'un autre homme. Dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, qu'il se retrouvait face à un devoir, son doux visage s'imposait à lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Dans ces conditions, impossible de se concentrer sur un obscur ouvrage traitant des inferi.

Et puis, dans une moindre mesure, il y avait Hermione qui continuait de se disputer avec Malefoy pour le plus grand désarroi de Tom et Ron, Susan qui ne semblait pas décidée à quitter Zabini. Il s'était également aperçu que les sœurs Patil étaient assez agréables à regarder, sans parler de Pansy Parkinson qui, si l'on omettait son effroyable caractère, possédait un charme certain.

Tom se faisait cette dernière réflexion alors qu'il se rendait à la Bibliothèque en compagnie de Susan, Théodore et Justin et qu'ils venaient de croiser quelques filles de Serpentard : Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée Greengrass et Milicent Bulstrode.

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller un peu plus ta Sang-de-bourbe, lâcha Parkinson de mauvaise humeur.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tom pour analyser la situation. Heureusement, Théodore sauta sur l'occasion pour répondre d'un ton cinglant :

- Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Hermione si Drago t'a quittée. Si tu ne te comportais pas comme une mégère.

- Me comporter comme une mégère ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire d'Hermione ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle mène Temple par le bout du nez.

- Eh, oh ! s'exclama Tom qui, franchement n'appréciait pas.

Parkinson se fendit alors d'un large sourire.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. En fait, je trouve ça adorable. Bien plus en tout cas que cet idiot de MacLaggen -sans vouloir t'offenser Susan. Tu es un chic garçon, Temple. Tu respectes les filles. Il devrait y en avoir plus comme toi.

Et, sur ces bonnes paroles, le groupe de Serpentard poursuivit son chemin.

- Ne l'écoute pas, soupira Théodore. Depuis quelques temps, Pansy a des idées féministes en tête. Ça a donné lieu à pas mal de disputes entre elle et Drago. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'ils se sont séparés. Je ne pense pas que Drago soit réellement intéressé par Hermione.

- Hum... fit Susan un peu plus sceptique. Mais si Parkinson se met à faire du gringue à Tom, la situation risque de dégénérer.

De fait, elle dégénéra. Probablement pour rendre jaloux Malefoy, Parkinson décida de se montrer gentille -ce qui, du point de vue de Théodore, était suspect- envers Tom. Hermione n'apprécia guère. Et comme Tom ne semblait toujours pas décidé à découvrir sa taille de soutien-gorge, la suite fut inévitable.

- C'est vrai que vous vous êtes séparés avec Hermione ? demanda Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour le cours de Métamorphose.

Oui, ils s'étaient séparés, Hermione reprochant à Tom d'être trop passéiste, de ne pas s'impliquer assez dans leur relation et d'être encore amoureux d'Emily Maitland. Tom, lui, était excédé par la jalousie maladive d'Hermione et sa trop grande possessivité à son égard. Quant à Emily, c'était son affaire.

Et, à vrai dire, Tom éprouvait un soulagement certain, même si la nouvelle avait fait très rapidement le tour des pimbêches de Poudlard. Le très beau et très ténébreux Tom Temple était désormais célibataire. Une telle nouvelle ne pouvait laisser Pansy Parkinson indifférente. Elle semblait bien décidé à lui mettre le grappin dessus avant Romilda Vane (quoique pour cette dernière, les rumeurs avaient quelque peu refroidi ses hardeurs).

Tom lança donc un regard désespéré à Susan qui haussa des épaules, à Théodore qui évitait prudemment Pansy et enfin à Harry, assis derrière lui à côté de Ron (ce dernier arborait un large sourire depuis la veille au soir). Harry se tenait la tête.

- $Bon, ben Voldemort est déjà au courant. Je me demande si Malefoy n'agit pas sur ses ordres pour obtenir des renseignements sur l'AD...$

- $Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que Voldemort surveille mes faits et gestes ?$ se plaignit Tom.

Et soudain, il vit l'approche de Pansy sous un autre angle. Il se jura d'être plus méfiant. MacGonagall distribua le dernier devoir portant sur la métamorphose d'humain en animal (ce qui avait valu à Malefoy quelques moqueries de la part, non pas d'Hermione mais de Pansy). Harry eut un Optimal, Ron et Pansy, un Effort Exceptionnel, quant à Tom...

- Vous passerez me voir dans mon bureau, déclara MacGonagal en lui rendant sa copie.

Piètre. Ron traita l'affaire avec beaucoup de diplomatie.

- Youhou ! J'ai eu une meilleure note que Tom ! exulta-t-il en sortant de cours. Et sans ton aide, Hermione.

- Non, mais avec celle de Harry, répliqua sèchement Hermione. D'ailleurs, félicitation Harry.

Ron se renfrogna et assassina du regard Malefoy qui passait par là. Tom haussa des épaules et se rendit dans le bureau de MacGonagal. L'enseignante l'y attendait, le port rigide comme à son habitude et le chignon étroitement serré. Elle désigna une chaise.

- Asseyez-vous.

Tom dut raviver en sa mémoire l'image de la téméraire préfète des Gryffondor pour soutenir son regard sévère.

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes-là.

- Mes notes, répondit Tom d'un ton laconique.

- Entre autres. Avant, vous participiez en classe, vous vous impliquiez dans les cours. Désormais, vous ne faîtes plus qu'acte de présence. Et encore, de présence physique, car il est clair que votre esprit est ailleurs. Je ne parle même pas de vos notes en chute libre, comme l'a remarqué l'équipe enseignante dans sa totalité.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? C'est très simple. Nous exigerons de vous un Effort Exceptionnel dans chacune de nos matières à l'examen pour que vous soyez autorisé à les poursuivre l'an prochain.

- Mais c'est injuste !

- Nous savons que vous en avez les capacités.

Le regard de Tom se fit suspicieux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le double de Voldemort, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

- Non. Vous nous aviez habitué à mieux. Au début d'année. Mais depuis février, vos résultats ont commencé à se dégrader.

Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Emily Maitland avait disparu.

- Et ces derniers temps, la situation devient ridicule. Temple, je comprends que vous cherchiez à vous différencier de Voldemort. Mais saboter votre scolarité et par conséquent votre avenir, ne me semble pas la manière la plus appropriée.

- Encore faudrait-il que j'ai un avenir, renifla Tom.

Il en était de moins en moins certain. Le futur l'effrayait chaque jour un peu plus. Entre le poids de la Claviculæ qui pesait à son cou et les menaces de disparition pure et simple de son existence, Tom évitait de se projeter dans l'avenir. C'était plus facile.

- Bien sûr que vous avez un avenir et dans un an, il faudra que vous vous orientez vers un métier ! Tom, je sais que ce que vous vivez n'est pas facile en ce moment, mais il ne faut pas vous désespérer. Ressaisissez-vous ! Et je suis certaine que pour vous, l'Effort Exceptionnel ne sera qu'une simple formalité.

Lorsqu'il rapporta la conversation à Harry, Ron et Hermione, Tom fut désolé de constater qu'il n'avait aucun soutien à obtenir de leur part. Oui, il devait se reprendre et sérieusement se mettre à travailler. La sentence fut la même de la part de Susan, Théodore et Justin. Résigné et surveillé de près, Tom n'eut d'autre choix que de se plonger intensément dans ses cours pour rattraper son retard.

La fin de l'année semblait s'écouler calmement, ponctuée par les recherches sur Avalon (qui ne donnaient absolument rien) et les révisions pour les examens qui approchaient à grand pas. Tom devait mettre les bouchées doubles. Harry avoua à Tom que pour une fois, il espérait avoir une fin d'année paisible où il ne risquait pas de mourir.

Le dernier week-end de mai, un menu incident mit à mal ce projet. Durant une séance où les membres l'AD révisaient les acquis de l'année, informulés, occlumancie et combat sans baguette pour les plus avancés, alors que Tom s'exerçait au duel contre Harry, une horrible odeur de renfermé et de vieillesse le saisit à la gorge. Il éprouva soudain une vive difficulté à se tenir debout, gagné par une grande faiblesse qui torturait ses articulations fatiguées. Harry, également blême, déclara d'une voix blanche que la séance était levée. Les membres de l'AD leur jetèrent des regards curieux avant de s'en aller à regret, ne laissant plus Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tom et Susan. Megan hésita quelques secondes mais l'œillade très noire de Ginny la dissuada de jouer de son statut privilégié de copine du survivant pour rester.

… _La moiteur ambiante lui collait à la peau, imprégnant les murs noirs d'une substance poisseuse..._

_- _Je crois que Voldemort s'apprête à rendre visite à Grindelwald, annonça Harry en se laissant tomber sur un coussin.

… _La sensation grisante que toute cette horrible attente allait prendre fin, et ce grâce à l'une des personnes qui avaient provoqué sa chute..._

- Vous devriez fermer vos esprits ! Lança Hermione fortement réprobatrice.

- Même si on le voulait, on ne le pourrait pas, répliqua Harry.

… _Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver une certaine nervosité. Et si son plan échouait ? Grindelwald chassa ce doute de son esprit. Comme à chaque fois, il savait qu'il se montrerait redoutable grâce à son audace... et son esprit particulièrement retord..._

- Harry, articula Tom les yeux fermés, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un piège à l'encontre de Voldemort.

- Je crois aussi, répliqua Harry, que Grindelwald risque d'avoir quelques surprises.

… _Assis sur ses paillasses crasseuses, le dos appuyé contre les pierres encore froides du mur, Grindelwald n'éprouva donc aucune surprise lorsqu'il découvrit la silhouette filiforme et le visage serpentin de Voldemort se dessiner dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le mage noir se faufila au travers de l'étroite fenêtre avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol avec la souplesse d'un serpent. Baguette à la main, il menaçait Grindelwald. Loin d'en être effrayé, le vieillard lâcha un petit rire rauque._

_- Te voici donc. Je me doutais que tu viendrais... un jour. Mais ton voyage aura été vain. J'ignore où se trouve Avalon._

_- Tu mens ! siffla Voldemort d'un ton dangereux._

_- C'est pourtant bien la vérité... Avalon... l'île mystérieuse, le jardin fantastique aux milles plantes vertueuses ? N'est-ce pas un beau mythe ? Je l'ai longtemps poursuivi, sans jamais le trouver._

_- Vraiment ? dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi tu as reçu une pomme d'or ?_

_Voldemort dominait de toute sa haute taille squelettique, le corps gracile de Grindelwald. Il agita sa baguette d'un air menaçant._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un m'a envoyé une pomme que je sais où se trouve le pommier._

_- Endoloris !_

_Un horrible vague de douleur envahit alors les chairs rabougries déjà tourmentées par les années._

Susan posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tom, écartant de l'autre une mèche collée à son front par la sueur.

- Ca va ? S'inquièta-t-elle.

Tom opina difficilement. Le contact de la jeune fille l'apaisait un peu.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry.

Puis, devant les regards étonnés de ses amis, il ajouta :

- Voldemort est en train de torturé Grindelwald.

_Le mage noir à la face de serpent leva rapidement son maléfice. Peut-être redoutait-il de tuer le vieillard fragile avant d'avoir pu obtenir des réponses._

_- Tues-moi donc, Voldemort, la mort sera la bienvenue ! Mais elle ne t'apportera pas ce que tu cherches... Il y a tant de choses que tu ne comprends pas..._

_Une nouvelle fois Voldemort leva sa baguette... mais se ravisa._

_- Jamais tu ne pourras cueillir une pomme ni mordre dedans. Le Gardien n'acceptera jamais de laisser un sorcier à l'âme meurtrie. Quant à le défier... même pour toi, c'est de la folie, ricana Grindelwald._

_- Qui t'a envoyé la pomme d'or ? Et ne me ment pas ! Je sais de source sûre que tu en as reçu une !_

_Un horrible sourire déforma le visage fripé par l'âge de l'ancien mage noir._

_- Si j'avais reçu une telle pomme, pourquoi aurais-je encore cet aspect de vieillard ?_

_Voldemort garda le silence. Pour l'instant, il essayait de se contenir. Tôt ou tard cependant, Grindelwald saurait lui faire perdre patience._

_- Et je me demande quelles sont tes sources si sûres... alors même que les gardiens n'ont rien trouvé ?_

_- Tu avoues donc avoir reçu une pomme d'or, nota Voldemort._

_- Oui, je l'avoue. Et toi... je suppose que ta fameuse source d'information est un gamin te ressemblant furieusement ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'est remarquablement bien adapté à son époque. Il paraît même que vous avez eu un léger différent dans la Forêt Interdite._

_Voldemort le foudroya du regard. Tout homme sain d'esprit se serait recroquevillé sur lui-même, terrorisé par la colère du mage noir. Pas Grindelwald, qui en tirait une grande satisfaction._

_- Un... incident auquel tu n'es pas étranger, répliqua Voldemort. Cela fait bien des années que j'ai compris que la Claviculæ était en réalité ton Horcruxe. Faire de la Claviculæ un Horcruxe... Il n'y a que toi, Grindelwald, pour être assez fou et tenter ce projet. La Claviculæ... un artefact si faiblement ancré dans la trame du temps. Pourtant, le danger est venu d'une personne dont tu ne te méfiais pas et la Claviculæ a fini par arriver jusqu'à moi._

_Grindelwald perdit immédiatement son sourire et ce fut au tour de Voldemort d'étirer sa bouche sans lèvre d'un rictus de satisfaction._

_- Un simple contre-temps, répliqua Grindelwald._

_- Tu n'as jamais su tirer des leçons de tes erreurs. Un contre-temps dis-tu ? Il me semble pourtant que la Claviculæ a choisi un autre porteur._

_- Un porteur qui n'est pas toi ! N'oublie pas qu'une partie de moi est aussi dans le garçon._

_- Une partie minime._

_- Une partie sans laquelle il ne peut vivre !_

_De nouveau, un sourire révéla les dents gâtées du vieillard. Grindelwald sentait qu'il touchait à son but._

_- Ne trouves-tu pas cela amusant, Riddle ? Nous pourrions en quelques sortes considérer ce garçon comme notre fils... Même s'il est vrai que tu n'as jamais été vraiment porté sur ces choses-là et c'est bien dommage, tu étais tellement séduisant lorsque tu étais plus jeune. Mais peut-être que ce garçon a su hériter de ton charme..._

Les entrailles de Tom se tordirent douloureusement. La Salle sur Demande fit apparaître une bassine juste avant que son estomac ne rendit le repas du soir.

- Tom ! s'inquiéta Susan.

- Ce type est vraiment malade... articula Tom d'une voix blanche entre deux hauts-les-cœurs.

- Euh... C'est aussi un peu l'avis de Voldemort, voulut le rassurer Harry.

Savoir que l'un des plus grands psychopathes considérait Grindelwald comme un malade n'était vraiment pas rassurant.

- Mais ni lui, ni toi n'avez les images infectes qui planent dans son esprit tordu.

- De toute façon, c'est bientôt fini. Voldemort vient de prendre la décision de le tuer à la fin de cet entretien.

- Surtout pas ! C'est un piège ! C'est justement ce qu'espère Grindelwald en le poussant à bout.

Silence.

- Harry... peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu essayes de prévenir Voldemort du piège, tenta Hermione.

_Voldemort leva le doloris auquel il venait de soumettre Grindelwald._

_- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Gellert..._

_Voldemort se détourna avec l'intention de partir._

_- Alors tu écoutes Potter... pitoyable ! ricana Grindelwald._

_Voldemort fit volte-face, les traits déformés par la colère._

_- Tout deux, nous savions que ces gamins assisteraient également à la conversation. Pour moi, ça m'était égal... mais toi, Riddle, qu'espérais-tu ? Qu'ils t'aident ? Tu es pathétique ! Au fond, je t'effraye toujours autant. Ton titre, tes exploits, tout cela n'a pas suffi a effacé la peur que je t'inspirais !_

_- Tais-toi !_

_- Mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de me faire taire, Riddle. Un seul moyen. Deux mots, deux malheureux petits mots. Tu sais que tu dois les prononcer, tu n'as pas le choix. Que tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, je pourrais toujours m'en prendre à ton cher double..._

_- Tais-toi !_

_- Tue-moi maintenant ! exigea le vieil homme. Tu ne vaincras pas, tu ne peux pas vaincre ! Tout comme je l'étais en 1945, tu es désormais trop diminué pour cela. Avalon ne te rendra pas ce que tu as perdu, Tom. C'est impossible. Jamais tu ne croqueras dans une pomme d'or. Car seule une personne qui est liée à toi par l'amour pourra te la cueillir. Mais cela est impossible. L'amour t'est et te sera toujours inaccessible ! Tu mourras comme tu as vécu, seul !_

_Voldemort leva sa baguette..._

- Harry ! s'écria Tom avec effroi.

- Je fais ce que je peux, mais il est vraiment furieux !

_Grindelwald fixa avec un air satisfait la baguette qui menaçait sa glotte. Voldemort inspira à plusieurs reprises._

_- Une petite voix me dit au contraire que je ne dois pas te tuer, siffla-t-il._

_- Une petite voix nommée Potter, railla Grindelwald._

_Voldemort ne s'en offusqua pas._

_- J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je te tue, mais je le découvrirais tôt ou tard. Nul ne revient du royaume de la mort. Aussi je vais... accéder à ta requête. Avada kedavra !_

_Un éclair de lumière verte illumina la cellule du prisonnier et le vieux corps gracile fut soulevé de son lit raide et dur, puis retomba sans vie._

Tom eut alors l'impression d'être brisé : il n'était plus rien, plus rien que douleur et terreur. Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle souffrance s'il était mort ? Pourquoi cette brûlure atroce qui déchirait son cou autour du pendentif ?

- Tom !

À cet appel se superposa son cri. De douleur, de terreur ou bien de victoire ? Il n'aurait su répondre. Il lui semblait à présent qu'il nageait dans le néant le plus indistinct, dans des limbes où des mots tels que chaleur, couleur ou même douleur, n'avaient plus aucun sens. Soudain, il y eut une petite étincelle. Ce n'était qu'une lumière lointaine et bien fragile. Pourtant tout son être se tendit dans cette direction.

- Tom !

Cette voix... il la reconnaissait. Si douce, si cristalline. Si aimante.

- Emily !

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le visage d'Emily qui était penché au-dessus de lui. C'était celui de Susan, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais n'est que moi.

- Non je... je suis sûr qu'elle m'appelait.

- Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion, claqua Hermione avec agacement.

Tom se releva avec difficulté. Il découvrit qu'on le fixait avec inquiétude. Plus particulièrement Susan qui se tenait encore tout près de lui, et Harry qui arborait un air coupable. Tom grimaça légèrement.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est Voldemort qui a lancé le sort.

- Je sais mais... Tu es de nouveau devenu transparent.

- Mais tout est revenu à la normale.

Tom lui montra ses mains.

- Tu vois.

- Ouf ! J'hésitais à aller te chercher une pomme, plaisanta Ron.

Cette plaisanterie cependant, loin de faire rire, plongea Hermione dans une intense réflexion.

- Voldemort a lancé un _Feudeymon _avant de quitter la cellule, lui apprit Harry. Il voulait s'assurer que Grindelwald était bel et bien mort, malgré la pomme d'or. Mais pourquoi Grindelwald voulait autant que Voldemort le tue ? termina sombrement Harry.

Tom garda le silence. Le rêve de la caverne à l'adolescent aveugle s'invita dans son esprit,sans qu'il pût le chasser. Il avait tant espéré l'effacer totalement de sa mémoire. En vain. Était-ce un rêve ? Ou était-ce plus que cela ?

Et dans ce cas, qui accepterait de mourir pour lui sauver la vie ?

Tom prit alors conscience de la main de Susan qui se serait sur la sienne, de l'attitude protectrice à son égard. Tout comme il prit conscience de la cruauté de cette condition. Sa main se crispa sur celle de Susan. Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme il avait déjà perdu Emily.

Susan perçut son trouble et elle lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant. Bien après le départ des autres vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, Tom et Susan restèrent seuls dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils gardèrent le silence dans un premier temps, Susan berçant Tom dans ses bras. La douce chaleur que dégageait son corps se répandait dans la chair de Tom. Il en éprouvait en grand réconfort. Alors il lui avoua ce qu'il restait à avouer. Ses visions, puisqu'il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour les qualifier. L'apparition d'Emily Maitland sur la falaise, l'adolescent de la caverne. Susan écouta sans mot dire.

Et dans la sécurité des bras de Susan, il s'endormit.


	20. À l'écoute de la voyante

Et voilà le premier chapitre de l'année 2013. J'arrive définitivement à la fin de ma réserve, de tous ces fragments que j'avais pu écrire en novembre et décembre 2011.

Je découpe mes fanfics en trois générations. La première a été surprimée du web. Elle était très fleurissante mais aussi et surtout, très brouillonne. Elle m'a fournit les ixilik et les Flamboilang. La deuxième s'est voulue plus directive et limitait les points de vue. Elle a vue l'émergence des Hermèsiens, des trois soeurs et du Victor Gray. La troisième est marquée par la menace de la Dame Rouge et la confirmation du personnage de Victor Gray. Les intrigues sont censées se simplifier et le rythme, gagner en rapidité.

Ridicule mon cher Riddle est ma dernière fic de deuxième génération. L'Oeil du Serpent ma première de troisième génération. La transition s'est faite en décembre 2011. Pourquoi je dis tout ça ?

Actuellement, hors cette fic, je n'écris plus que de la troisième génération. C'est pourquoi, je vais essayer d'adopter un style troisième génération à partir du chapitre suivant (qui s'intitulera « le maître des lieux »), même si je ne suis pas certaine de réussir la transition. Dans Ridicule mon cher Riddle, je me suis un peu perdu dans mon intrigue à un moment, ne sachant pas quel aspect de l'histoire je voulais développer. Donc... je fais ici un résumé des épisodes précédents pour repartir sur des bases plus saines ^^

**Résumé :** Le jour de la rentrée scolaire, les Mangemorts ont tenté de faire voyager dans le temps un elfe de maison, ce qui a ouvert une brèche dans la trame du temps. Ainsi se matérialisa dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall le jeune double de Voldemort ou plus exactement, s'assemblèrent sept fragments d'âme, unis par la Claviculae. Cinq provenant de Voldemort, un de Grindelwald, quant au septième le mystère demeure.

Après quelques débuts difficiles, Tom intègre l'AD, suit les cours de Vector qui semble en connaître beaucoup à son sujet et le gave de pommes. Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard qui tourne au piège, il sauve Ron et affronte Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite. Graçe à la Claviculae et ses tendances toujours plus Gryffondor, l'épée de Gryffondor vient en aide à Tom Temple qui transperce alors Voldemort.

Peu après cette attaque, une nouvelle Auror est nommée à la protection de Poudlard : la très irritante Chris Cutter, qui s'est par ailleurs illustrée dans le combat contre les mages. Chris Cutter est la fille d'Einsenherz, alias Coeur-de-Glace, alias Rapta Voltura, amie d'enfance de Tom Riddle. Des rumeurs prétendent qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort, ce que le mage noir a démenti. Par ailleurs, Chris Cutter a été élevée par Vector en compagnie de Ada et Évariste Vector.

Chris Cutter n'a de cesse d'espionner Tom Temple et devine rapidement son identité durant les vacances de Noël. Durant ces mêmes vacances, Tom se rapproche fortement de Susan Bones et Théodore Nott, dont le père « sait beaucoup de chose ». Théodore évoque notamment le conte des trois soeurs tisseuses, la Vie, le Sort et la Mort, qui serait relié à la fontaine de jouvence, aux pommes d'or et aux trois frères.

Bref, Tom s'adapte peu à peu à sa nouvelle époque, sort avec Hermione, se dispute avec MacLaggen et fait régulièrement des malaises, notamment lorsque Grindelwald, emprisonné à Nurmengard, reçoit une pomme d'or. Malgré le témoignage de Tom, Dumbledore refuse de croire au retour de l'ancien Mage Noir et disparaît pendant plusieurs de Poudlard. Nul ne sait ce qu'il trafique.

Mais des questions doivent être trouvés. C'est pourquoi, après une désagréable rencontre avec sa cousine, Eleusis Gaunt, Voldemort rend visite à Evariste Vector. Le jeune homme, chaudronnier, nourri un passion secrète pour l'alchimie et les contes. Il fait alors le rapprochement entre Avalon et la pomme d'or, et évoque la présence d'un gardien des lieux, un dragon. Il s'y trouverait également la fait Morgan. Voldemort se cache ensuite dans l'arrière boutique pour découvrir la venue d'un membre de la terrible secte des Hermèsiens, à la recherche d'une expertise.

La secte des Hermèsiens est une secte très ancienne. Par période, il arrive qu'un de leur membre parvienne au statut très craint d'Alchimiste des Ombres. L'Alchimiste cherche à ouvrir une serrure verrouillée par la Claviculae. Voldemort connait bien les Hermèsiens et à combattu le dernier Alchimiste au sein des Cinq. Par la suite, Voldemort cherche à rencontrer un ancien membre des Cinq, Wenceslas Shwalbe, mais est intercepté par Chris Cutter. D'abord furieuse, la jeune femme lui reproche de toujours la tenir à l'écart, de la surprotéger et de garder trop de choses secrètes. Elle lui demande également de rassembler à nouveau les Cinq pour combattre Grindelwald. Enfin, elle lui annonce qu'elle refuse de choisir son camp entre le Ministère et Voldemort, c'est pourquoi elle a décidé de partir en mission en Espagne.

Tom de son côté, va s'immerger profondément dans le Nisir, à la manière d'un ixil, à la recherche de réponse. Il accompagne ainsi Harry à l'enterrement d'Aragog et y rencontre le spectre de l'Acromentule qui lui annonce sa nature de « porteur de la Claviculae ». À son retour dans Poudlard, il croise Dumbledore et manque de mourir, tuer par sa propre magie. Il apprend sa nature d'agglomérat d'Horcruxe. Profondément déprimé par la nouvelle, Tom avoue la vérité à Dean Thomas avant de faire un malaise (encore). Il a alors la vision d'un immense lac où il est rejoint par un adolescent aveugle à la chevelure flamboyante. L'adolescent lui apprend que son existence n'est pas légitime et qu'elle ne pourra l'être que lorsqu'une personne acceptera de se sacrifier pour lui. Tom a caché cette vision à tous, sauf à Susan dont il est de plus en plus proche. Tom s'est également séparé d'Hermione sur à un imprévu de nature Dramionesque.

Bien décidé à obtenir des réponses, Voldemort se rend à Nurmengard pour interroger Grindelwald. Là, Grindelwald fera tout pour mener Voldemort à bout et se faire tuer.

Petit oubli : Tom a reçu une baguette à Noël provenant d'une personne prénommée « H.H ».

**Note temporaire **: pour des questions d'emploi du temps, je n'ai pas pu faire corriger ce chapitre. Dès que possible, je mettrais la version corrigée en ligne. Désolée pour toutes les fautes qui risquent de vous piquer les yeux ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : À l'écoute de la voyante<strong>

Où se trouvait Avalon ? Pourquoi Grindelwald désirait-il autant mourir de la main de Voldemort ? Voilà deux problèmes qui promettaient d'être particulièrement ardus à résoudre. Tom reçut pourtant la solution du second dans la nuit même, véhiculée par la brume des songes.

_Un intense rougeoiement embrasait la forteresse noire. D'immenses flammes léchaient les pierres sombres avec d'atroces bruits de crépitements et de craquements. Une rumeur de cris -certains affolés, d'autres excités- agitaient Nurmengard. Une myriade de petites silhouettes de sorciers fourmillaient en contrebas du brasier. Des sortilèges fusaient de toute part. Mais aucun, des gardiens ou des prisonniers, ne prenaient garde au petit nuage de cendre qui voleta dans l'indifférence totale jusqu'au bois de noisetier tout proche. Là, sous la lueur fluctuante des flammes qui dessinaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les troncs et les branchages, les cendres tombèrent dans une flaque d'eau. Elles se mélangèrent à la glaise et, peu à peu, une excroissance jaillit de la terre. Elle grandit de plus en plus, se ramifia pour finalement prendre l'aspect d'un homme de haute taille et large d'épaules sur lesquelles tombait une abondante chevelure dorée comme les blés. Des yeux bleus pétillants de malice, un sourire réjouit sur le visage, on ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans. Il en avait pourtant plus de cent._

_Grindelwald détailla avec contentement ce corps qui avait retrouvé la vigueur de la jeunesse. Des mains habiles, une peau douce légèrement bronzée, des muscles puissants. Et surtout la magie qui vibrait dans la moindre ses cellules._

_- Eh bien... la pomme d'or a mérité son mythe, commenta-t-il satisfait de son examen. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Grindelwald se tourna vers une femme qui se tenait dans l'ombre des feuillages. Des cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques rares fils blancs, des traits un peu lourds avec des pommettes saillantes : Eleusis Gaunt. Elle apporta des habits que Grindelwald s'empressa d'enfiler. Ainsi vêtu, avec sa chemise à jabot et son veston coloré, il ressemblait à un dandy. Un redoutable dandy._

_- Votre plan a fonctionné à merveille, dit Eleusis avec admiration._

_- En doutais-tu ?_

_- Il était audacieux._

_- Audacieux, ça oui, tu peux le dire. Toutes ces années à attendre... ce doute qui pouvait parfois me décourager... Mais voilà, Eleusis, je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer, même lorsque j'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, que Potter avait su convaincre Riddle de repartir sans rien faire. Cela aurait été une véritable catastrophe... Heureusement, Riddle ne l'a pas écouté et regarde à présent._

_D'un geste théâtrale, Grindelwald balaya la scène des gardiens de Nurmengard se faisait complètement submergés par les prisonniers qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de leur cellule. En partie grâce à Eleusis. Grindelwald éclata alors d'un rire clair._

_- Jamais Riddle ne m'a été aussi utile._

_- Dans le cas où mon cousin aurait refusé de collaborer j'aurais pu..._

_- Je sais, coupa Grindelwald. Je sais que j'aurais pu me tirer de cette geôle putride depuis bien des années. Mais il fallait que ce soit lui, tu comprends ? Il fallait que ce soit lui qui détruise mon ancien corps. Car se faisant, il ne peut plus me tuer. Il l'a déjà fait... d'une certaine façon. On ne peut tuer deux fois une même personne. Désormais, plus rien ne me menace._

_- Et Dumbledore ?_

_Grindelwald eut alors un sourire énigmatique._

_- Dumbledore ne sera pas un problème, loin de là. _

Tom se réveilla en sursaut.

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle fit la une de la gazette du sorcier. Voldemort avait mené -selon la version officielle- une attaque dévastatrice contre Nurmengard et les prisonniers qui s'étaient enfuis, après avoir achevé la tour à grand renfort de _Feudeymon_, grandissaient de manière inquiétante les rangs des Mangemorts.

- S'il y en a un qui doit s'inquiéter, c'est bien le Reptilien, grommela Ron tout en mâchouillant sa tranche de lard.

Toute la grande salle était en effervescence devant la nouvelle. Les plus surpris de tous étaient certainement les Serpentard. Plus d'un avaient de la famille parmi les Mangemorts et jamais ils n'avaient entendu dire que Voldemort avait le projet de s'en prendre à cette lointaine prison sur laquelle planait encore le spectre de Grindelwald.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, grommela Harry en se frottant sa cicatrice. Il s'inquiète, il s'inquiète...

Harry laissa tomber un cachet d'aspirine dans un grand verre d'eau et se plongea dans la complation de l'effervescence.

- Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, dit Ron en se servant de nouveau des œufs brouillés. Tu l'avais pourtant prévenu.

- La situation n'est pas drôle, répliqua Hermione d'un ton pincé. Elle est même très grave ! Il y a dehors un nouveau...

- Ancien... glissa Ron en s'attirant un regard très noir de la part d'Hermione.

- Un _ancien _mage noir avec une _nouvelle_ armée ! Et même si nous pouvons désormais raisonnablement espérer que Grindelwald nous débarrasse de Voldemort...

- Personnellement, je me sens un peu moins en danger avec Voldemort qu'avec Grindelwald, rétorqua Tom d'une voix blanche.

Il avait cru percevoir plusieurs projets de l'ancien/nouveau mage noir à son encontre et aucun n'était rassurant. Des cauchemars n'avaient cessé de le harceler durant tout le reste de la nuit.

- $Si les choses venaient à mal tourner$, ajouta Harry avec le plus grand sérieux, $je crains que le plus sûr pour toi ne sois de te rendre auprès de Voldemort$

Tom jeta un regard dépité à Harry avant de s'effondrer sur la table et d'enfouir la tête dans ses bras.

- Raah, vous voulez vraiment me pousser au désespoir ? se lamenta-t-il.

Ginny, qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Mais non, Tommy-Chou... rassure-toi, on ne te laissera pas tomber entre ses méchantes griffes.

Tom se releva aussitôt et lui décocha un de ses regards les plus noirs.

Alors même qu'il s'attendait à un terrible branle bas de combat, Tom fut surpris par le calme qui régna les jours suivants. Du côté du Ministère, certes, il y avait une certaine agitation chez les Aurors et la Gazette commençait à évoquer des accords internationaux pour l'arrestation de Voldemort. C'était lui après tout, que les faits désignés comme coupable et l'attaque ayant eu dans un lieu aussi reculé que Nurmengard, l'Europe tout entière se sentait à présent menacée. Les États-Unis quant à eux, ne rataient pas une occasion pour faire valoir leur droit d'ingérence, comme l'avait fait remarqué Cutter à Tonks un jour que Tom passait par là. Cependant, le chaos internationale du monde des adultes n'atteignaient que très peu les portes de Poudlard et pour cause : les examens approchaient à grands pas. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer, il n'y avait rien de pire que deux longues heures à passer devant une copie sans savoir comment la remplir, faute de préparation.

Ne souhaitant pas pour l'instant ébruiter la primeur de l'affaire, Harry s'était montré ferme avec les élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient entendu leur conversation : interdiction d'en parler à quiconque. Avec son aura toujours plus forte de pouvoir et de mystère, son assurance grandissante, Harry avait eu le charisme suffisant pour être obéit -des dires de Justin, maître espion de l'AD.

Si bien que début juin, la principale préoccupation des apprentis sorciers portaient sur les révisions de dernières minutes, les lacunes traînées depuis le début de l'année, les pages de démonstrations arithmanciques à intégrer avec une difficulté exponentielle et l'encrier lancé sur Théodore Nott pour avoir fait une blague douteuse de mathématicien.

Il l'évita de justesse. L'encre se répandit en flaque bleuâtre sur l'herbe.

- Hé ! Tu pollues Susan ! Protesta-t-il. En plus, elle était drôle ma blague.

- À part Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, je ne vois pas qui peut trouver ça drôle, grommela Susan.

La Poufsouffle était d'une humeur effroyable depuis que Blaise Zabini l'avait quittée pour sortir -à la grande surprise de tous- avec Hermione.

- Logarithme et exponentielle vont boire un verre. Qui est-ce qui paye ? Récidiva Théodore.

Susan lui décocha un regard très noir avant de revenir à son cours de rune.

- Euh... réfléchit Tom.

- Pff j'y comprend rien, se plaignit Justin.

- Ah quoi ? À l'humeur tordu de Théodore ou bien à ton histoire de la magie ? Grogna Susan.

Elle releva brièvement la tête. Son regard accrocha un point et une expression peu engageante passa sur son visage. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Zabini se promenaient main dans la main au bord du lac. Hermione décocha une oeillade victorieuse à Susan qui se renfrogna. Honnêtement, Zabini était-il suicidaire ?

- Au deux, reconnut Justin un peu piteux.

- Vous êtes pas drôle, se plaignit Tom en soutient à Théodore. Alors, c'est quoi la réponse ?

- Exponentielle. Parce que le logarithme ne paie rien.

Tom rit discrètement, mais c'était déjà trop pour la mauvaise humeur de Susan.

- Au fait, Tom, tu fais quoi pour cet été ?

C'était LA question à ne pas poser. Même s'il avait longtemps repoussé ce problème, avec l'imminence des vacances, Tom était obligé de sérieusement y réfléchir. Il n'avait avait aucune envie de mettre les pieds dans cet orphelinat magique de Riverfall. Harry d'ailleurs, allait dans son sens arguant qu'en dépit des solides protections que l'on prêtait au lieu, ce ne serait peut-être pas suffisant avec tous les mages noirs qui sévissaient. Tom aurait bien voulu passer l'été avec Harry, mais l'oncle et la tante de celui-ci n'étaient guère... accueillants. Et puis ils étaient moldus. Les parents de Justin et de Hermione l'étaient également, ce qui impliquait des lacunes en matière de protection. Quant à Théodore... trop proche de Voldemort.

Restait une solution qui ne l'enchantait guère : répondre positivement à l'invitation de Mrs Weasley. Non pas que Tom fut proche de Ron -le rapport se limite à de simples cordialités- mais entre l'instinct maternel surdéveloppé de Mrs Weasley et le fait d'avoir sauvé deux fois la vie de Ron, Mrs Weasley n'avait pu résister. L'idée de passer deux mois dans l'agitation, de devoir assister malgré lui à mariage auquel il était parfaitement étranger et de supporter sans cesse les assauts étouffants de Mrs Weasley l'effrayait franchement.

- Chez Ron, répondit-il finalement d'un ton ronchon.

Heureusement les vacances ne duraient que deux mois. Étrangement, Tom en avait au moins aussi peur que de son examen d'arithmancie. Examen d'ailleurs, qui se passa de manière acceptable.

Les résultats tombèrent le mardi 17 juin. Hermione était toujours première, Théodore toujours second, quant à Harry...

- Aïe... vivement que cette affaire d'Horcruxe se termine, grommela Harry en se frottant sa cicatrice.

- Oh, ça va, répliqua Tom piqué dans sa fierté. J'ai eu des résultats corrects. Optimal en défense et en potion, Effort Exceptionnel en métamorphose, en arithmancie, en sortilège et en histoire de la magie, et juste deux Acceptable, en botanique et rune. McGonagall m'a même autorisé à poursuivre ces deux dernières options estimant que j'avais fais suffisamment d'effort pour rattraper mon retard.

Jamais il n'aurait avoué être déçu. Même s'il avait conscience d'avoir provoqué la situation, y être confronté lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Lui brillant toujours dans l'excellence était seulement relayer au rang des bons. Il aurait pu mieux faire.

- Tu es huitième au classement général et surtout, tu es derrière moi. Voldemort n'apprécie vraiment pas.

Harry en effet, avait particulièrement réussi puisqu'il s'était propulsé à la cinquième place. Mais il avait moins d'options que Tom.

- Vous savez que là, vous me gâchez mon plaisir d'être quinzième, marmonna Ron.

Tom haussa des épaules. En réalité, il était de plus en plus nerveux. Le lendemain, il prendrait le Poudlard Express.

- $Ne t'inquiète pas$, tenta de le rassurer Harry.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans la Salle-Sur-Demande pour discuter des dernières modalités sans risquer d'être écoutés par Chris Cutter. L'Auror avait un véritable don pour laisser traîner ses oreilles, même en son absence.

- $Mrs Weasley est très gentille$.

Tom lui envoya un regard très noir. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans leur conversation déjà Harry se frottait violemment la cicatrice.

µµµ

Voldemort s'efforçait de faire le vide dans son esprit. En vain.

Le soleil de juin brillait avec force sur les bois de chênes et de châtaigners tout biscornus. Un sentier serpentait entre les aléas du terrain vallonné et encore boueux des pluies récentes. La chaleur se mêlant à l'humidité, la terre grasse exhalait de fortes odeurs fongiques qui excitaient une myriade de moucherons. Aucun d'entre eux pourtant, n'osa s'approcher du visage pâle et dépourvu de nez du mage noir.

Le chemin s'éleva doucement en pente douce, ponctué ça et là des ruines d'antiques bergeries. Elles formaient des petits tas de pierres grisâtres qui transperçait le vert presque criard de la forêt en cette saison où les feuilles jaillissaient des ramures et les mousses grouillaient un peu partout. Les pas de Voldemort le portèrent hors du sentier, où deux collines herbeuses s'affrontaient. Entre les deux collines, s'élevait une tour cerclée d'une haie de laurier.

Soudain, une irritante Auror apparut devant le mage noir, jaillissant de derrière les arbustes tel un épouvantard s'éjectant hors de son armoire. À ceci près que Cutter, le premier instant particulièrement perdue dans ses pensées, fit un sursaut de surprise et se retrouva baguette à la main.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Lâcha-t-elle sur ses gardes.

Étonné par l'attitude de la jeune femme mais n'ayant pas de temps à perdre dans une joute, qu'elle fût magique ou verbale, Voldemort se contenta de répondre d'un ton calme :

- Je viens rendre visite à Hilda.

Hilda Hawthorn, co-fondatrice de l'orphelinat de Riverfall, avec Callidora Nott et Augusta Bones. Cutter intégra la réponse après quelques secondes et se détendit un peu.

- Ah bon... très bien. Je m'en allais de toute façon.

Et elle reprit son chemin, si bien que Voldemort acquit la certitude qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis quand -même s'ils s'étaient récemment expliqués- Chris passait son chemin sans chercher la confrontation ?

- Chris ! Fit une tierce voix. Attends, nous n'avons pas fini !

L'auror fit volteface. Une jeune femme, de grande taille, quoique plus petite que Cutter, arrivait. Également surprise de découvrir Voldemort en ces lieux (presque) paisibles, son expression passa rapidement de la stupeur à l'admiration enfantine. Voldemort maudit le sort. Croiser Cutter était contrariant, certes, mais voir Ada, alors que Potter avait certainement accès à ses pensées, étaient particulièrement fâcheux.

- Je viens voir Hilda, l'informa Voldemort avant qu'Ada n'eût le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il espéra un court instant qu'Ada ne chercherait pas à engager la conversation. Celle-ci le comprit, aussi attira-t-elle son attention par un moyen détourné en déclarant d'une voix forte :

- Chris, tu dois renoncer à ta mission en Espagne. El Salamandor est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Là, deux choix se présentaient à Voldemort : ou bien estimer que le problème ne le concernait pas et poursuivre son chemin ou bien :

- El Salamandor ? Releva-t-il tout en maudissant sa curiosité. Pourquoi le gouvernement voudrait s'en prendre à lui ? Non seulement, il ne s'en prend pas aux populations sorcières mais en plus, il paye grassement de hauts fonctionnaires pour qu'ils ferment les yeux.

El Salamandor, fils d'un Shattenaltern très proche de Grindelwald et ixil particulièrement connaisseur de son art, s'était reconverti dans le trafic en tout genre, artefact de magie noir, drogues, armes et humains. Voldemort n'appréciait pas El Salamandor qui pervertissait l'image du mage noir traditionnel pour promouvoir un modèle plus véna. Cependant il sévissait en Espagne et chacun se cantonner dans ses ères géographiques. C'était par ailleurs un duelliste redoutable et un adversaire de taille, même pour Chris Cutter. Alors que tous les Aurors d'Europe s'agitaient depuis l'attaque de Nurmengard dont Voldemort était accusé, il paraissait mal avisé d'envoyer l'un des meilleurs éléments en Espagne.

L'air qu'arborait Ada ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. D'autant plus que Chris semblait mal à l'aise, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

- El Salamandor n'est pas sa cible mais son contact.

Voldemort lança un regard incrédule à Chris qui prit l'air ennuyé. Elle chassa d'un revers de la main des moucherons qui voletaient devant son visage.

- Oh, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire la morale.

Parce qu'il était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ou parce qu'à son âge, alors membre des Cinq, il infiltrait les rangs de l'Alchimiste des Ombres?

- Tu ne respectes vraiment rien ni personne, Chris, renifla Ada avec mépris.

La tension entre les deux sorcières étaient palpables.

- Que cherches-tu à découvrir ? Demanda Voldemort qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans une dispute puérile.

- Hé ! Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre. C'est censé être une mission secrète et j'ignore comme Ada l'a découverte.

Voldemort fronça des sourcils d'un air sévère. Même si Cutter était bien plus récalcitrante que la plupart des Mangemorts, il arrivait encore à avoir une once d'autorité sur elle. Parfois.

Elle soupira et tua un moustique assez suicidaire pour voletait sous son nez. En dépit de l'intense chaleur qui embrasait l'atmosphère, le crépuscule n'était plus très loin.

- Bon, j'y vais.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle tourna des talons avec la ferme intention de partir. C'était sans compter Ada qui, souhaitant certainement s'illustrer sous les yeux de Voldemort, attaqua Cutter. Celle-ci, très vive, eut tout juste le temps de plonger pour éviter le maléfice, se retourna et répliqua.

Voldemort s'éclipsa discrètement. Ada et Chris se neutraliseraient mutuellement pour un certain temps.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il se rendit au salon du deuxième étage. Sitôt qu'il entra, les fragrances un peu sucré, un peu florale où l'aubépine se mêlait à l'épice, le saisirent. Ravivé par de telles senteurs, des souvenirs resurgirent des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Voldemort resta immobile quelques instants. Malgré lui, il savourait les réminiscences passées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelât la présence certaine de Potter. Il chassa alors toutes ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son environnement.

Le salon était assez confortable. Les multiples tapisseries qui couvraient les murs renforçaient cette impression de chaleur. Tout était en olivier : les quelques fauteuils en bois sculpté sans fioritures, la bibliothèque garnie en recueils de contes, aussi bien moldus que sorciers, la table sur laquelle reposé une coupe en argent, et une petite commode.

Voldemort appréciait ces lieux auxquels se rattachaient d'agréables moments. Et surtout, il appréciait la femme qui lui tournait le dos. Voldemort ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de vingt ans. Ses cheveux avaient alors encore de jolies teintes cuivrés. Ils s'acheminaient dangereusement vers le blanc. Le mage noir ne put s'empêcher d'en être troublé. Et même de s'en inquiéter.

Faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne penser à rien.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre.

- Les filles se disputent encore, annonça-t-elle sans se retourner.

Voldemort s'approcha en silence pour se placer à ses côtés. En contre-bas en effet, à côté de la haie de laurier, les deux jeunes femmes se disputaient avec véhémence.

- Je crains que ça ne finisse mal, ajouta-t-elle.

Voldemort fronça des sourcils. Ou les aurait froncés, s'il en avait eu.

- Aucune des deux ne souhaitent blesser l'autre sérieusement.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. À Chris, tu refuses ce duel. À Ada, d'entrer parmi les Mangemorts. Elles ont toutes deux un tempérament de feu. Tôt ou tard, elles risquent de commettre une imprudence afin d'attirer ton attention.

- Chris en a déjà quelques unes à son actif, rappela Voldemort.

- Ne sous-estime pas l'entêtement d'Ada. Elle a de qui tenir en cette matière.

Hilda Hawthorn, que Voldemort avait rencontré sous le nom d'Emily Maitland, se retourna, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle.

Ne penser à rien. Faire le vide dans son esprit. Ou du moins, essayer.

Pour la première fois, Voldemort réalisait que le temps la marquait, du creux de ses rides, des quelques taches qui piquetaient sa peau. Et si le temps la marquait... Elle le regardait avec ses yeux d'un gris un peu délavé par les ans. Devinant probablement ses pensées, elle dit :

- Tôt ou tard, je vais mourir, Tom. Même toi tu ne peux t'opposer à cet ordre des choses.

- Non. Pas si tu me dis où se trouve Avalon. Une seule pomme d'or...

- Une seule pomme d'or... c'est bien le problème, soupira Emily. Avalon ne donne qu'une pomme d'or par an, toujours à la même date, au solstice d'été.

- Et alors ? À quoi bon en cueillir deux ? Je suis immortel. Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Voldemort était immortel, c'était un fait. Il était prisonnier de la Mort, c'était également un fait. S'il commençait à accepter cette situation avec tantôt du soulagement, tantôt de la rage ou bien de la résignation, la perspective soudaine de passer l'éternité sans Emily le terrifiait complètement.

Il lui était pourtant arrivé de passer plusieurs années sans la voir. Mais elle avait toujours été là, prête à répondre à ses interrogations, à éclaircir les faits lorsque les fils du sort s'entremêlaient dans un obscur tas de nœuds.

Emily eut un petit sourire. Loin d'être joyeux même s'il se voulait rassurant, il était surtout empli de nostalgie.

- Oui. Je sais tout cela. Mais c'est un fait. Tu poursuivras encore longtemps ton chemin, mais tu le poursuivras sans moi.

- Pourquoi refuser un pomme d'or si je te l'offre ?

Peut-être était-ce l'angoisse qui lui serrait les tripes. Il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement d'Emily. C'était comme une trahison. Pire. Comme un abandon. De tout son être, Voldemort voulait lui criait de réagir, d'accepter la pomme d'or. Pourtant, aucun son ne franchit le pas de ses lèvres. Cela lui était juste impossible. Toute la tempête d'émotions qui le tourmentait resterait enfermée dans l'ombre de son âme morcelée.

- Je ne souhaite pas te quitter, dit Emily d'une voix douce. À chaque fois que le sort nous a séparé, c'était bien contre ma volonté. Il doit tout simplement en être ainsi.

En être ainsi. Comment pouvait-elle parler de sa mort avec une telle sérénité ? Voldemort était désemparé devant une telle absurdité. Il demeura pourtant plus stoïque que le marbre et son visage, aussi lisse qu'un miroir.

De manière un peu hésitante peut-être, Emily tendit sa main ridée et la posa sur la joue blafarde de Voldemort. C'était étrange comment, en dépit des marques infligées par le temps, Emily lui semblait toujours aussi belle et son contact si apaisant. Voldemort réagit enfin. Il posa sa propre main par dessus la sienne, et l'espace d'un instant, ferma les yeux. Il oublia alors tout le reste, les ennuis, les ennemis et même Potter. Seul compter la peau d'Emily sur la sienne, sa chaleur, son odeur.

Voldemort était bien plus attaché à Emily qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Cet instant de répit pris fin. Il fallait revenir à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent. Ils chassèrent leurs émotions, leurs sensibilités. Quelques minutes ou bien quelques secondes... voilà le peu de temps qu'ils s'autorisaient pour libérer l'affection qui les liait.

- Si tu es venu, je suppose que c'est parce que tu avais des questions à propos de Grindelwald et de la pomme d'or. Je peux te renseigner à ce sujet, mais je doute d'avoir une réponse à toutes tes questions. J'ignore comment il a réussi à se procurer une pomme d'or. En revanche, j'ai une idée bien précise sur l'identité de l'expéditeur : Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ? Répéta Voldemort stupéfait. Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela alors que c'est lui-même qui l'a arrêté en 1945 ?

- La raison m'échappe encore, reconnut Emily. Mais c'est bien lui qui l'a envoyée. Pour être honnête, Dumbledore est bien trop retord pour moi. Grindelwald en revanche... Je crois entrevoir quelques uns de ses projets. La pomme d'or tout d'abord. J'ignore exactement quand et comment il se l'est procurée. Mais voilà ce que je crois. Lorsque Grindelwald a fait de la Claviculae son Horcruxe, il possédait déjà une pomme d'or. Et s'il a attendu aussi longtemps pour l'utiliser c'est parce que, précisément, il attendait le retour de la Claviculae dans la trame du temps. Il pensait alors que l'existence de ton double s'évanouirait et il s'est trompé sur ce point. Voilà aussi ce que je crois : Grindelwald estimait que tu représentais le seul danger le menaçant réellement. C'est pourquoi il s'est arrangé pour que se soit toi qui tue son ancienne enveloppe. Pour que la pomme d'or fasse effet, il faut se débarrasser de l'ancien corps -faible et corrompu par l'âge- pour prendre enveloppe dans un nouveau corps, bien plus fort et plus solide. Celui qui tue l'ancien corps ne pourra tuer le nouveau parce que, d'une certaine façon, il a déjà tué la personne. En d'autres termes, tu ne peux plus tuer Grindelwald et il est à craindre qu'autant ton double que Potter ne le puisse également.

Voilà qui n'était vraiment pas pour plaire à Voldemort. Savoir son pire ennemi hors d'atteinte était particulièrement frustrant.

- Et l'on ne peut compter sur Dumbledore pour l'arrêter à nouveau. Il faut donc trouver un autre moyen de l'arrêter...

Voldemort effleura d'un geste pensif, les montants de la fenêtre. De jolies teintes rosées commençaient à s'étendre dans le ciel.

- Le livrer au baiser du Détraqueur est une solution. La pomme d'or augmente-t-elle la puissance d'un magicien ?

Auquel cas, il reconsidérerait son besoin de la pomme d'or... l'an prochain. Pour l'heure, la perspective d'une éternité sans Emily le terrifiait trop pour qu'il songeât consommer lui-même la pomme.

- Je ne crois pas, sans en être pour autant certaine, reconnut Emily. La pomme d'or revigore le corps et l'esprit, donc il faut s'attendre à un Grindelwald au moins au sommet de sa puissance passée. Même pour toi, l'affronter en duel ne sera pas une chose aisée. Mais il y a plus préoccupant encore : ce que recherche Grindelwald et la raison pour laquelle il voulait devenir le maître de la Claviculae.

- Je doute que Grindelwald veuille ouvrir le coffre maudit. Il est peut-être audacieux et parfois même inconséquent, mais même lui craint le danger prisonnier du coffre. Il n'y a guère que les Hermèsiens pour vouloir ouvrir cette véritable boite de Pandore. Après tout, le précédent Alchimiste des Ombres n'a-t-il pas attendu la chute de Grindelwald pour sévir ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Dans ce cas, que cherche Grindelwald ? Insista Voldemort.

- La Claviculae ouvre plus d'une serrure. Le coffre maudit en est une bien terrifiante, mais elle n'est pas la seule. La Claviculae ouvre également les portes d'Avalon, lorsque le soleil du solstice d'été se lève et les maintient ouvertes jusqu'au levé d'un nouveau soleil.

- Oui, est le solstice est dans quatre jours, je sais cela, grommela Voldemort sans pouvoir détacher son regard du crépuscule sanglant qui embrasait le ciel. Mais qui a-t-il à Avalon qui l'intéresse tant ? Il a déjà consommé une pomme d'or !

- On ne trouve pas qu'un pommier à Avalon. C'est un jardin merveilleux, à cheval sur notre monde et celui des esprits. Et comme tout jardin, il comporte un gardien.

- Un dragon ? Jeta Voldemort avec dégoût.

Il les haïssait, eux et leur feu incontrôlable.

- Oui. Un dragon. Un grand et terrible dragon ancestral. C'est ce dragon que recherche Grindelwald. S'il parvient à le contrôler, nul ne pourra plus s'opposer à lui.

- Contrôler un dragon ancestral ? Explosa Voldemort.

Il préféra accuser la moiteur ambiante plus que la peur pour la sueur qui lui coula le long de l'échine.

- Grindelwald est-il donc devenu fou à ce point ! A-t-il seulement conscience que ces créatures infernales sont bien plus terribles qu'un troupeau de magyar à pointes en furie ?

La vérité, c'était que la simple évocation de ces monstres d'un autre âge le terrifiait. Voldemort se souvenait avec bien trop de clarté la morsure de leur souffle, l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'échappait de leurs corps démesurés, la dureté de leurs écailles à même de rivaliser avec le plus solide des diamants.

- J'en ai bien peur. Les dragons ont toujours exercés sur lui une certaine fascination. Parfois en bien d'ailleurs. C'est pour cette raison que Grindelwald avait rejoint la secte des Hermèsiens avant de comprendre que leur folie risquait de brûler le monde pour ne plus laisser que des cendres. C'est ainsi qu'il a appris des secrets sur l'Alchimiste, secrets qu'il t'a transmis et que tu as utilisés pour détruire le dernier des Alchimistes. Toutefois... il faut bien comprendre la logique de Grindelwald. Pour lui, la vie est affaire de jeux et de défis. Le défi de rassembler les Reliques de la Mort, le jeu de voler la baguette de sureau à Gregorovitch. Dompter un dragon ancestral gardien d'un jardin mythique est certainement l'un des plus beaux exploits dont il peut rêver et peu lui importe les conséquences de son échec. Il y a plus encore. Morgan Lafey a, bien des siècles auparavant, tenté le même exploit. Elle n'est jamais ressorti d'Avalon et l'on prétend que son esprit hante encore les lieux. Tu dois t'en méfier au moins autant que du dragon. Car, j'en suis certaine, elle passera à l'attaque au moment où vous serez le plus affaiblis.

- Encore faudrait-il que j'aille pour cela à Avalon, répliqua Voldemort.

C'était viscéral. Le besoin irrationnel de fuir ce lieu saisissait à présent Voldemort. Un jardin, même s'il portait en lui le fruit de l'immortalité n'aurait jamais l'attrait suffisant pour le pousser à affronter la colère d'un dragon ancestral. Voldemort avait déjà combattu un dragon ancestral.

Plus jamais.

- Il le faudra pourtant.

Emily avait parlé, impassible comme à chaque fois qu'une menace critique se profilait. Si l'amour était étranger à Voldemort, c'était bien la peur qu'Emily ignorait. Avec elle, les évènements se mettaient en branle, guidés par une logique froide et implacable.

- J'ignore où se trouve Avalon.

- Je l'ignore également. Mais ton jeune double y est fortement relié à travers la Claviculae. À l'approche du solstice, il sera le localiser.

- Mon double est à Poudlard. Au solstice, il sera chez les Weasley et je doute que Potter accepte de l'en laisser partir.

Voldemort éprouvait vivement la nécessité de changer de sujet. Tant pis pour la pomme d'or, il n'irait pas affronter un dragon ancestral. Heureusement, ce fut Emily elle-même qui changea de sujet.

- Excuse-moi...

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, se pencha.

- Les filles, allez vous battre plus loin ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. Vous risquez d'abîmer les rosiers !

Aussi surprenant que cela pût paraître, les deux belligérantes cessèrent immédiatement leur échange de maléfices. D'un même mouvement, elles se tournèrent vers la fenêtre du second étage d'où Emily venait de le héler. Elles semblèrent vouloir protester, mais leur regard accrocha la silhouette inquiétante de Voldemort qui se tenait au côté de la vieille femme. Chris et Ada se ravisèrent donc et s'éloignèrent, la mine boudeuse. Quelques instants plus tard cependant, des éclairs multicolores éclatèrent de derrière la haie.

- Je pense que je ne pourrais pas en tirer mieux, soupira Emily. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elles aient obéit immédiatement.

- Tu sembles pourtant bien te débrouiller, nuança Voldemort.

- Elles se sont beaucoup calmées. Lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes, elles ont menés la vie dure à Septima, à croire qu'elles s'étaient lancés le défis de faire la plus grosse bêtise -je soupçonne d'ailleurs que c'est réellement le cas.

Avant d'avoir un long empêchement de nature potterrienne, Voldemort avait été le témoin de l'insouciance des deux fillettes. Alors âgée d'une huitaine d'année, elles avaient embrigadées le très jeune Evariste pour aller titiller un dragon endormi. Heureusement pour les trois enfants, Voldemort les avaient surpris avant la catastrophe. Et ce n'était qu'un simple Vert-Gallois commun.

Perdu dans ses réflexions sur les réminiscences d'un autre temps, à l'instar d'Emily, Voldemort déambulait dans le petit salon aux odeurs florales et boisées. Il n'avait jamais séjourné ici plus de quelques jours. Voldemort n'était pas un homme qui restait sagement auprès de sa famille. Pourtant, ces rares instants étaient suffisants pour créer des souvenirs aussi vivaces que heureux.

Il effleura la table du bout des doigts, et s'absorba dans la contemplation des liserées ornant la coupe en argent. Elle était là déjà, ce matin d'hiver où Voldemort avait amené ici la petite Chris Cutter. Le feu crépitait avec force dans l'âtre et la chaleur du dedans contrastait furieusement avec la froideur du dehors. En entrant dans la pièce, Chris alors eu une réaction très étrange et qui resterait gravée à jamais dans la mémoire de Voldemort : elle s'était caché derrière lui en agrippant nerveusement sa robe.

Un détail tira Voldemort de ses rêveries. Les éclairs avaient cessé. Quelques instants plus tard, Chris et Ada réapparurent, toutes deux couvertes d'hématomes et d'éraflures. Ada, le visage sombre, semblait la plus mal au point des deux alors qu'Chris arborait un grand sourire malgré une coupure au front et le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire, commenta Emily avec un soupir las. Elles sont encore toutes les deux en état de marcher.

- Chris a-t-elle toujours le dessus ?

- Non, ça dépend des fois. Je crois qu'elle gagne un peu plus souvent, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Chris est Auror. Elle bénéficie d'une formation supplémentaire dans le domaine des duels.

- Elles m'ont l'air toutes deux très douées, remarqua Voldemort avec une certaine satisfaction. Et Évariste l'est certainement plus encore.

- Il le serait s'il avait plus confiance en lui. Mais aussi doués fussent-ils, cela sera-t-il suffisant si Grindelwald apprend leur existence ? Et que se passera-t-il lorsque Voltura recherchera sa fille ?

Voldemort s'assombrit.

- Elle, tu ne l'as jamais aimée.

- Lâche et égoïste, voilà ce qui la caractérise le mieux, cracha Emily.

Le mage noir s'appuya contre le rebords de la fenêtre. Depuis bien longtemps, il avait appris qu'ils s'agissait là d'un sujet épineux. Emily, les Cinq... tous se méfiaient comme de la peste de cette magicienne redoutable et solitaire. Lâche et égoïste, peut-être était-ce justement cela qui les avaient rapprochés. La terrible Coeur-de-Glace n'avait jamais montré que du dédain et du mépris pour son entourage. À l'exception du tout jeune Tom Riddle. Ils avaient également en commun un désintérêt total pour le Quidditch et une passion démesurée pour l'immortalité.

Finalement, plus que de la méfiance, c'était de la jalousie qu'éprouvait Emily.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Grommela Voldemort en se retournant vers elle. Oui, tôt ou tard, Chris rencontrera sa mère. C'est un fait que nous avons toujours su. Et peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien. Mais je ne peux ni ne veux m'opposer à cette rencontre.

- Alors espérons au moins que l'on évite sa rencontre avec Grindelwald, répliqua Emily d'un ton sec.

- J'ai déjà mis en garde Chris, mais je doute qu'elle m'ait écouté.

- Tu es pourtant la personne qu'elle écoute le plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

La tension était retombée. Les disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps. Les points de discordes étaient vite balayés. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas qu'un conflit s'immisce entre eux. Peut-être aussi parce que chacun avait peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire si la colère venait à s'emparer de son esprit.

Emily le regardait désormais avec calme. Voldemort se détourna pour détailler les rosiers roussis ça et là.

- Oui, tu es certainement la personne pour qui Chris a le plus de respect et d'admiration. Enfant, elle réclamait qu'on lui raconte tes exploits auprès des Cinq et à présent... pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle part en Espagne ? Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils l'ont laissé partir alors qu'ils mobilisent tous les Aurors d'Europe. Des rumeurs courent à votre sujet et ses supérieurs ont en connaissance.

Les mains de Voldemort se resserrèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Des rumeurs idiotes. Chris n'est pas ma fille.

- C'est vrai par le sang, nuança Emily d'une voix douce. Mais tu es pour elle ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père.

- Non, pas comme un père.

Voldemort se retourna pour faire face à Emily.

- Comme un oncle, ajouta-t-il.

Emily esquissa un sourire entendu.

- Oui, comme un oncle.

µµµ

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Voldemort quitta à regret le salon empli de l'odeur rassurante d'Emily. Il croisa en chemin Chris Cutter et Ada Vector qui claudiquaient épaules contre épaules. Elles semblaient s'être réconciliées. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Voldemort ne prit pas garde au regard de connivence qu'elles échangèrent.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir longé l'allée de lauriers que le mage noir se rappela de la présence plus que certaine de Harry. À présent que la charge émotionnelle perdait fortement en intensité, il aurait pu aisément le chasser de son esprit. Mais -il s'en étonnait lui-même- ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il devait composer avec cette présence à chaque fois qu'une émotion le submergeait. Peu à peu, il s'y habituait, à son corps défendant.

- _Ne parle de ceci à personne_.

La mise en garde était inutile, Voldemort le savait.

- _Et surtout pas à mon double._

La précision en revanche, avait sa pertinence.

_- Euh... c'est trop tard._

_- Trop tard ?_

Un très mauvais pressentiment assailli Voldemort.

_- Il était juste à côté de moi. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de partir mais il a trouvé ça suspect... avec ses tendances ixilis douées en legilimencie... il a tout vu._

Voilà qui était fortement embarrassant en plus d'être particulièrement irritant. Après quelques instants d'égarement, Voldemort tiqua sur un mot.

_- Était ? Il n'est plus avec toi ? Où est-il ?_

_- Euh... tu savais qu'il n'apparaissait pas sur la carte du maraudeur ?_

Fantastique, vraiment fantastique. La situation était déjà à ce point catastrophique qu'elle ne pouvait plus empirer. C'était impossible.

- _Bon, c'est bon. Le point de Susan Bones est immobile depuis un bout de temps. Je suppose qu'elle l'a retrouvée_, annonça Potter._ Au bord du lac... j'aurais dû m'en douter._

La preuve étant, la situation s'améliorait. Son double, malgré ses tendances Gryffondor, n'avait pas eu la stupidité de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard pour chercher à rejoindre Emily par ses propres moyens.

- Eh euh... quoi ! S'exclama Potter.

Un afflu de surprise et d'inquiétude mêlée envahi Voldemort.

- Le point de Susan a disparu ! C'est impossible, personne ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Si. Elle pouvait empirer.

- Eleusis le peut, annonça sombrement Voldemort.

Il pressa le pas pour sortir du domaine. À quoi bon ? Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il serra des poings, rageurs. Il aurait dû s'en méfier. Eleusis avait le pouvoir de se jouer des protections anti-transplanage. Son double était à présent entre les mains de Grindelwald.

- Potter, ne reste pas seul. Il est probable que...

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : des pas précipités résonnèrent derrière lui. Voldemort fit volte-face. C'était Chris Cutter. Jamais Voldemort ne l'avait vu aussi inquiète.

- On vient de m'appeler en urgence, haleta-t-elle en peinant à reprendre son souffle. Pourtant je ne suis pas de service, mais il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de gros...

Elle se reprit et fixa Voldemort droit dans les yeux. Du sang suintait de son arcade sourcilière pas encore soignée.

- Répondez-moi honnêtement. Est-ce vous qui venez de commanditer l'assassinat de Dumbledore ?

La voix de Potter fendit alors son crâne d'une déchirante exclamation :

- QUOI ?

Avant que Voldemort ne parvînt à contrôler le lien si intense qui les relier, il sentit couler vers lui toute la stupeur et la peine qui tempêtait dans le jeune homme. Puis vint la colère, la rage, la fureur. Et l'odeur bien connue de la haine.

Chris Cutter dévisageait le mage noir avec de gros yeux.

- Vous êtes en communication avec Potter.

- Oui.

Inutile de lui mentir. Chris accusa la réponse mais retint tout commentaire.

- Et plus aucun de mes Mangemorts n'ont une telle mission. Je ne m'y risquerais pas avec le retour de Grindelwald. Ce doit être Eleusis. Je crois qu'elle vient également d'enlever mon double.

- Vraiment ? Siffla Harry. À moins que tout ceci ne soit un coup monté.

Le fragile équilibre qui existait entre Harry et Voldemort vacillait sous le rappel soudain du conflit qui les opposaient. Le caractère emporté du Gryffondor n'aidait en rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous dites, intervint Chris. Mais... c'est bien que je puisse vous parler à tous les deux en même temps. Apparemment, c'est Dawlish qui a découvert le corps dans le bureau directorial. Il a prévenu directement Scrimgeour. Notre cher ministre refuse d'ébruiter l'affaire pour l'instant et nous avons ordre de le faire le plus discrètement possible.

- Faire quoi ?

- Arrêter Potter. Et les membres les plus influents de l'AD. On ne passera à l'attaque qu'après minuit, lorsqu'ils seront tous endormis. Discrétion, discrétion, ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche.

Un grand silence accueillit la nouvelle. Seul retentit le hululement d'un hibou qui partait en chasse.

L'air grave, Chris attendait une réaction de la part de Voldemort. En cet instant, elle avait perdu tout once de défit ou bien d'arrogance. L'heure était trop critique.

- Dois-je obéir ?

La question était sincère.

* * *

><p>Oui ben quoi ? Dumbledore vient d'être assassiné, Tom est aux mains de Grindelwald, Harry n'a plus que Voldemort en réferrant et risque d'être arrêter par Scrimgeour.<p>

Bref, une fin d'année scolaire comme les autres à Poudlard XD

Plsu sérieusement, pour moi, le personnage d'Emily Maitland n'a pas pu exister dans le canon. Mais parce qu'il l'a rencontré enfant, Voldemort est légèrement plus humain. Le Voldemort du canon n'aurait donc pas eu les mêmes réactions.

Et... j'espère que vous l'aurez compris, Emily n'est pas qu'une simple Cracmole ;)

Bref, à la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle génération et le maître des lieux (titre emprunté à un chapitre de "La Nuit du Sort" ;) )


	21. Le maître de lieu

Avant toute chose, je décline toute responsabilité pour ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre.

Ensuite, je m'excuse pour le retard. Disons qu'il a fallu que je m'adapte à mon nouvel emploi du temps. J'ai tout relu la fic, pour me remémorer le tout et éviter des incohérences ou des oublis. Bon, grosso modo, ça devrait le faire.

Cette fic à proprement parler ce termine bientôt. Mais pour en soigner la fin, il se peut que j'écrive une deuxième partie, bcp plus brève (5 à 10 chapitres). A voir si j'en ai la motive. La raison ? J'aimerais me consacrer plus à mon univers perso et écrire mes histoires. Bon, et j'ai aussi une thèse à faire.

Bref, je n'abandonne pas, loin de là ! Cette histoire, c'est mon défi, je vais la terminer !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Les exams sont passés, Tom a eu son année. Emily Maitland est encore en vie. Elle se fait à présent appeler Hilda Hawthorn (c'est la fondatrice de l'orphelinat magique de Riverfall, avec Callidora Nott et je sais plus comment Bones). Elle est la mère de Vector, la grand-mère de Ada et Évariste. Et, accesoirement, c'est Voldy le grand-père.

Voldy va la revoir, lui demande des précisions. Lui propose la pomme d'or de l'année parce qu'elle commence franchement à avoir des rides, mais elle refuse. La pomme doit être pour lui, pourtant immortel.

Sur ce, Cutter débarque en annonçant que :

1) Dumbledore est mort

2) l'état d'urgence est délcaré, le Ministre a les pleins pouvoirs.

3) Harry est en état d'arrestation.

**Note** : En gras, les extraits de HP, en italique, des bouts d'une fic de Selminia "La nuit du Sort". Le titre du chapitre est également d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Le maître des lieux<strong>

Aux abords d'un petit ruisseau qui courrait joyeusement vers les eaux ténébreuse du lac, il y avait un renfoncement rocheux. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grotte, mais plutôt un abri solide au granit gris lardé de venelles blanches et cristallines. De grands arbres étendaient leurs branches feuillues par dessus, tels des géants protecteurs. Tom avait découvert l'endroit lors d'une séance de course à pied ; il en avait immédiatement apprécié le calme et la sérénité. Ce fut donc sans hésitation ce petit abri qu'il choisit pour se réfugier loin du regard de tous. Et surtout loin de Harry.

Il y avait d'abord eu cette tempête d'émotions. Était-il heureux de découvrir qu'Emily était toujours en vie et que -d'une certaine manière- elle lui était restée fidèle, ou bien horrifié de voir le spectre de la mort et de la vieillesse qui s'abattait peu à peu sur elle. À moins qu'il ne fût furieux contre Voldemort qui en plus de lui avoir volé sa vie, son nom, ses projet et son futur, lui avait pris celle qu'il aimait. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était bien la vivacité de l'amour qu'il portait à Emily.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la perdît pour réaliser que c'était bien plus qu'un simple attachement qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Jamais Tom n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de gâchis. Il avait vécu avec elle tant d'étés sans prendre la mesure des sentiments qui les liaient. Désormais tant les années qu'un mage noir incapable d'éprouver l'amour les séparaient. Jamais Tom n'avait éprouvé une telle haine envers une seule personne : Voldemort !

Toute cette tourmente de soulagement, horreur, bonheur, haine, avait fini par le quitter, s'échappant à mesure que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. À présent, Tom n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, un adolescent lessivé au crâne douloureux d'avoir trop ressenti en si peu de temps. Il était perdu. Perdu quant à ses propres sentiments pour Emily, quant à la haine qui grondait au fond de son cœur contre Voldemort, quant à l'idée qu'il se faisait de Harry. C'était un peu tout son petit univers qui venait de voler en éclats.

Bien sûr, Tom se doutait que Harry communiquait plus ou moins avec Voldemort, bien que le Survivant ne l'eût avoué qu'à demi-mots. Mais ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était plus que cela. Voldemort -sans peut-être en avoir conscience- avait fini par accorder sa confiance à Harry. Harry -sans peut-être en avoir conscience- avait fini par concevoir de l'estime pour Voldemort.

Tom pourtant, en point de vue extérieur doté de talents ixilis, avait perçu la puissance du lien qui les unissait avec une clarté alarmante. C'en était trop pour lui. Harry qu'il admirait pour son sens de la justice, sa droiture et son courage, pour l'image si positive, s'acoquinait avec un mage noir. Et pas n'importe lequel ! La personne que Tom haïssait le plus sur Terre !

Alors oui, Tom était perdu. Il ne savait plus que penser, quelle émotion choisir, quelle personne croire, vers quel avenir s'orienter. Pouvait-il seulement encore se fier à Harry ? Sa main se resserra nerveusement sur la Claviculae. Avait-il seulement un avenir ? On l'avait affublé d'une charge dont il ignorait tout si ce n'était que sa vie en dépendait fortement. Il aurait tant voulu obtenir un conseil, une piste... mais à présent que Harry fricotait avec Voldemort, avec qui pouvait-il parler ?

Voilà à quoi était réduit l'ancien Serpentard solitaire : à éprouver un besoin désespéré de se confier.

Des bruits de feuilles mortes et de buissons froissés attirèrent son attention. Les sens aux aguets, baguette à la main, Tom observa les profondeurs boisées. Ce n'était que Susan Bones qui arrivait, un air grave sur le visage. Tom se détendit. Un peu.

- C'est Harry qui t'envoie, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, répondit Susan d'un ton calme.

Elle s'assit sur une pierre grise mangée par le lichen et Tom, malgré toute sa colère, l'imita. Parce qu'en vérité, la fatigue était certainement la sensation la plus forte à présent.

- C'est plutôt pour lui qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter, ronchonna Tom.

- Beaucoup de responsabilité pèsent sur ses épaules, reconnut Susan. Si officiellement, l'AD ne sert qu'à donner des cours de soutiens en défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'est plus qu'une couverture pour une activité plus officieuse qui a quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Moi-même je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les activités de notre maître espion Justin Flinch-Fletcher, mais je sais que Harry a gagné de nouveaux sympathisants chaque fois que Scrimgeour orchestrait une arrestation arbitraire ou promulgué une nouvelle loi liberticide pour le bien de tous. Il est porteur de beaucoup d'espoir. Il est le Survivant. Il a tenu tête à Voldemort. Il a tenu tête au Ministère.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de mener une révolution, protesta Tom.

Malgré toutes les mauvaises surprises du jour, Tom connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir que le pouvoir l'effrayait et qu'il ne se sentait ni le droit, ni le devoir de renverser le gouvernement en place. Il ne souhaitait que des reformes pour apporter plus de démocratie dans le monde sorcier. Plus que la révolte, il prônait la désobéissance civique.

- Il n'en a peut-être pas l'intention, mais... je crains que tôt ou tard les événements ne lui laissent pas le choix. Harry est un meneur. Qui plus est, il véhicule une image extrême positive : l'enfant qui défait Voldemort grâce à la protection de l'amour, l'adolescent qui refuse de s'abaisser devant un gouvernement corrompu et préfère crier une vérité que beaucoup cherchaient à taire car trop désagréable, trop terrifiante. Harry incarne tout ce qu'il y a de bien.

Susan avait parlé avec admiration. Oui, le ton vibrant de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur son dévouement à Harry Potter. Comme tant d'autres à l'AD. Comme Dumbledore avant lui, Harry possédé une aura éclatante de héros. Tom, lui, avait su voir delà. Il avait découvert la part de noirceur qu'abritait le cœur de l'adolescent.

- Le trio d'or... poursuivit Susan. C'est comme ça qu'on les surnomme... Harry, Ron et Hermione ont déjà accompli beaucoup de choses. Et même si je n'apprécie pas Hermione, je suis forcée de reconnaître sa qualité. C'est son idée l'AD.

Le trio d'or... tel était effectivement le surnom parfois murmuré dans le couloir. Tom n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. À présent, il reconsidérait son opinion sur la situation. Il était proche de Harry sur certain point, c'était un fait. Il ne ferait jamais parti du trio d'or, il n'y avait pas sa place. Ça aussi c'était un fait. Harry partageait beaucoup plus avec ces deux amis avait qui il avait déjà vécu tant d'aventure. Hermione et Ron savaient certainement pour ses communications régulières avec Voldemort. Pas Susan. Et Tom prit deux décisions.

Il garderait pour lui la collaboration de Harry avec Voldemort qu'il venait de découvrir. Peut-être par fidélité envers Harry qui, finalement, agissait envers Tom comme un grand frère protecteur. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se sentait véritablement appartenir à l'AD et qu'il lui semblait juste d'agir ainsi. Il était trop hasardeux de divulguer la vérité, au risque de briser la confiance de beaucoup en Harry. Peut-être enfin, parce qu'il comprenait quelle serait la voie qu'il aurait à emprunter et en quelle compagnie. Oui, l'avenir lui apparaissait soudain avec une plus grande clarté.

Une sérénité nouvelle l'envahie. Il savait quoi faire.

Tom se leva sous le regard surpris de Susan et lui adressa un sourire -certes, un peu forcé.

- J'ai appris qu'Emily était toujours en vie. C'est elle, la fameuse H.H à qui appartenait les livres de Vector, c'est également elle qui m'a envoyé la baguette. J'irais la voir durant les vacances. Je dois lui parler... Elle saura me conseiller. Mais je dois d'abord parler à Harry pour des questions de... sécurité.

Pour éviter de croiser Voldemort par exemple. Telle était sa seconde décision. Parler à Emily. Elle aurait les réponses à ses questions. Il s'étira et admira, l'espace de quelques secondes, la beauté du ciel étoilé avec Orion qui bandait son arc, Orion le beau chasseur tué par le terrible scorpion. Une brise tiède emporta à ses narines des odeurs d'herbe et de terre sèches.

Du bout de ses doigts, Tom effleura l'entrée de l'abri rocheux. Susan l'observait en silence, un peu circonspecte.

- Et après... Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de ce qu'elle me dira. Susan, je porte sur moi la Claviculae. Elle ouvre de nombreuses portes et en tant que son porteur, je peux l'activer. Certains bruits courent sur le retour des Hermèsiens. J'ignore de quoi l'avenir sera fait, mais une chose est sûre : je dois en apprendre plus sur ce pouvoir. Je dois savoir utiliser la Claviculae car, lorsque le nouvel Alchimiste des Ombres sévira à nouveau, ce sera peut-être notre seul espoir. Voldemort a certes défait le précédent mais il n'est plus que le reflet de ce qu'il a été. Il n'est plus de taille à affronter une telle menace. Mon retour dans la trame du temps, l'arrivée d'un nouvel Alchimiste et peut-être même Grindelwald, les pommes d'or... je ne crois pas que tout cela soit un simple hasard.

Susan se leva. Tom se tourna vers elle. Elle paraissait particulièrement préoccupée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais... Je t'aiderai quoique tu fasses, je te suivrai où que tu ailles.

- Je sais.

Tom n'eut que le temps d'esquisser un sourire : la suite s'enchaîna très vite. Un craquement de transplanage, un éclair rouge. L'étreinte glaciale des ténèbres.

µµµ

Les étoiles miroitaient dans le ciel d'été, pur et dépourvu de nuage. Un vent tiède balayait la cime des arbres avant de se glisser dans le dortoir par une fenêtre entrouverte. Les étudiants dormaient une dernière nuit avant de retourner dans leur famille pour les vacances. Tout semblait paisible. Semblait.

Telle des ombres discrètes et prédatrices, six sorciers se glissèrent dans la chambre des Gryffondor, récupèrent les baguettes posées sur les tables de nuit. Ils attaquèrent en une fraction de seconde, avec une coordination parfaite. S'en suivirent sursaut et stupeur. Les adolescents étaient ficelés et soumis à un sortilège de mutisme avant même d'être pleinement réveillés. Ce fut les yeux emplis d'incompréhension qu'ils dévisagèrent les Aurors en poste à Poudlard pour les protéger.

L'un des Auror -la lueur froide de la lune révéla le visage hautain et les tempes grisonnantes de Fiertalon- étouffa un juron en découvrant les oreillers en lieu et place de Tom Temple.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? Demanda Dawlish d'un ton sec tout en levant le maléfice de mutisme à Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il laissa peser sur ses agresseurs un regard lourd de reproches. Ils n'étaient après tout que des enfants dont le seul crime était de chercher à se défendre en cette époque troublée. Certains -dont Tonks qui avait été forcée de se plier aux ordres pour conserver sa couverture ou Savage qui portait bien mal son nom- parurent mal à l'aise. Pas Dawlish. Un tic d'agacement agita sa paupière gauche.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Harry en détachant soigneusement ses mots. Il s'est enfui dans la soirée. Comme on ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennui et qu'on est à la veille des vacances, on l'a gardé pour nous.

Sceptique, Dawlish interrogea Cutter du regard. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Je ne sens aucune trace de mensonge.

Dawlish ne perdit pas son scepticisme pour autant, mais cette fois-ci, c'était à l'encontre de Cutter. En vérité, la tension entre les deux Aurors était presque palpable. Cutter eut son demi-sourire, plein d'ironie et de dédain, qui la caractérisait tant.

- Des ennuis, ça, il va en avoir, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Dehors Voldemort qui veut lui mettre la main dessus et ici, le Ministre qui souhaite votre arrestation... C'est un fait, vous avez tous de gros ennuis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Répliqua Harry avec véhémence. Pourquoi nous arrêter ainsi en pleine nuit ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Voldemort est dehors justement ! Et jamais Dumb...

Dawlish avait rétabli le maléfice de mutisme. Il vint se planter devant Harry qui soutint son regard sans frémir.

- Rien fait de mal ? Releva-t-il. Vous êtes accusés de conspirer contre le Ministère et de préparer un coup d'état. Tu l'as dit Potter, l'heure est grave. Suffisamment pour que l'état d'urgence soit déclaré. Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, l'état d'urgence est promulgué depuis plus d'une heure et le Ministre de la Magie a désormais les pleins pouvoirs. En période de guerre, on ne peut tolérer que des dissidents fragilisent l'autorité de l'état, même lorsqu'ils sont menés par le célèbre Survivant. Quant à Dumbledore... il ne viendra pas à ton secours. Plus jamais. Il est mort.

Μµµ

Une vingtaine d'adolescent, tous attachés et réduits au silence, avaient été rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Âgés de douze à dix-huit ans, ils formaient tout un camaïeu d'émotion : tristesse, peur, colère, incompréhension. Était-ce la mort de Dumbledore ou bien leur arrestation qui les perturbait le plus ? Voir Harry Potter, leur meneur, demeurait impassible et sans réaction n'arrangeait en rien leur moral. Ainsi l'aventure se finissait-elle de cette manière si triviale, si quelconque, mais aussi, si effrayante ?

Harry n'esquissa ni le moindre geste, ni la moindre grimace pendant cette longue heure où quelques Aurors se plurent à brandir la menace d'Azkaban au dessus de leur tête, à les sermonner sur leur inconséquence, sur le peu de respect qu'ils montraient pour le travail des gardiens de la paix.

- Des gardiens de la paix, dites-vous ?

Harry s'était finalement levé. Il avait réussi à se libérer du maléfice. Dawlish pointa la baguette dans sa direction, mais Cutter l'interrompit.

- Voyons voir ce que notre petit révolutionnaire en herbe a à dire... Mais Potter, sache que tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi lorsque tu passeras devant le Magenmagot.

- J'en ai bien conscience et peu m'importe. Comment osez-vous vous prétendre gardien de la paix alors que vous arrêtez des enfants en pleine nuit et les torturez psychologiquement ? Vous me traitez de dissident... Les cours que je donne à l'AD ne sont un secret pour personne. Et ce ne sont que des cours. Est-ce un crime de vouloir se défendre ? Ou bien devons-nous tout entier s'en remettre à un gouvernement qui profite de la mort d'un illustre sorcier et héros de guerre pour déclarer l'état d'urgence, tout en prétendant vouloir nous protéger. Nous protéger de qui ? De Voldemort ? En quoi, à cette heure, êtes-vous différent de lui ? Avoir une opinion est désormais un crime et se battre pour la liberté, passible d'emprisonnement. Nous n'avons pas encore le droit d'utiliser une baguette magique en dehors de Poudlard ! Alors oui, vous pourrez retenir mes propos devant le Magenmagot. Je ne tire aucune honte de mes actes, bien au contraire. Car c'est bien si je restais inactif alors qu'un autoristarisme rampant s'empare de mon pays, que je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie de vomir. Votre politique est nauséabonde.

- Donc tu reconnais avoir voulu déstabiliser le gouvernement, conclut Dawlish d'un air satisfait.

Dawlish était un sorcier trapu au puissant torse en tonneau. Alors qu'il se tenait devant Harry, solidement campé sur ses jambes, il ressemblait à un roc grisonnant aux arrêtes agressives. Harry, bien qu'étant de même taille, paraissait bien fluet en comparaison. Il avait pourtant tout autant d'assurance.

- Non. Je reconnais désapprouver la politique actuelle et être révolté par cette arrestation arbitraire. Je reconnais également souhaiter que chacun puisse avoir les moyens de se défendre contre les forces du Mal. C'est tout.

Et cette assurance qu'il avait, revigorait les membres de l'AD. Ils perdaient leurs airs abattus pour gagner en détermination.

- Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? Ajouta Harry.

La question était purement rhétorique et il n'attendit pas la réponse.

- Nous sommes le 18 juin.

- Heureux de l'apprendre, se moqua Dawlish. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Rien et c'est bien malheureux, convint Harry.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. C'était Shackelbolt. D'ordinaire souriant et détendu, il arborait en cette heure particulièrement matinale, une mine aussi sombre que sa peau. Contrairement à d'autres, il ne cherchait pas à jouer la comédie et désapprouvait ouvertement la situation.

- Cutter, le Ministre veut que tu lui amènes Potter. Il se trouve dans le bureau directorial.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé et personne n'aurait pu se douter, en voyant tous ces étranges instruments qui ornaient les étagères, que leur propriétaire venait d'être assassiné. Pourtant, c'était un fait. Dumbledore était mort et plus jamais, il ne jetterait de derrière son bureau où s'entassait des artefacts fragiles et délicats, ce regard pétillant qu'on lui connaissait.

Il y avait un homme dans le bureau.

Les mains derrière le dos et les jambes écartées, solidement ancré dans une position martiale, Scrimgeour observait la constellation d'Orion. Une légère brise agita sa crinière autrefois rousse et à présent grisonnante. Il se retourna. **Il paraissa****it bea****ucoup vieilli **depuis sa rencontre avec Harry aux vacances de Noël. **Il avait l'air décharné, la mine sinistre**.

- Jolie tirade Potter. Pleine de passion. La passion est facile pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui n'a pas un pays à gérer et dont les préoccupations majeures sont les examens de fin d'année. J'avoue cependant que de la part de l'homme de Dumbledore, je me serais attendu à un peu plus d'abattement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pleure pas que ma tristesse n'est pas réelle, Monsieur. Cependant, la situation me semble trop grave pour que je puisse me laisser diriger par mes émotions. Vous voulez m'arrêter alors que de votre propre aveux, je ne suis qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans sans grandes préoccupations autres que ses examens. À cela, vous pouvez ajouter Voldemort qui désire ma mort.

En claudiquant, Scimgeour vint se planter devant Harry. Malgré la fatigue et les grosses cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage, le Ministre gardait encore une certaine prestance qui aurait intimidé un adolescent normal.

- Cessons ici les faux-semblants, claqua Scrimgeour. Vous n'êtes pas un adolescent comme les autres. Vous l'avez dit, la situation est grave et je ne parle pas seulement des faits qui vous sont reprochés. Ils sont graves en temps de guerre, mais pour l'instant, ils ne méritent pas que je vous envoie à Azkaban. À l'aube, vous serez libre de rejoindre vos familles. Prenez ceci comme une mise en garde. Mais tout comme Dumbledore avant vous, je suppose que vous ne prêterez aucune attention à mes avertissements.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien décidé. J'attends de voir ce que la vie me réserve.

- Et bien, vous feriez mieux de vous montrer plus prudents. J'ai peut-être les pleins pouvoirs et une furieuse envie de vous envoyer quelques jours à Azkaban, mais je sais faire la part de chose entre mes souhaits et la justice. Toutefois, gardez bien à l'esprit que mes pouvoirs peuvent être remis à d'autres qui ne seront probablement pas aussi indulgents que moi. Vous auriez tout intérêt à...

- À quoi ? **Des gens meurent, c'est ce qui a failli m'arriver, Voldemort** m'a tendu un piège dans la Forêt Interdite, rappelez-vous ! **Il a tué** Dumbledore. **Mais le Ministère** ne pense qu'à profiter de l'occasion pour déclarer l'état d'urgence et arrêter des enfants. **Et vous pensez toujours que nous allons collaborer avec vous ?**

**- Vous allez trop loin ! S'écria Scrimgeour.**

**Il**** lui enfonça brutalement dans la poitrine le bout de sa baguette magique. Elle perça ** le pyjama de Harry** à la manière d'une brûlure de cigarette.** Harry cependant, resta de marbre, à l'instar de Cutter, en retrait, qui observait attentivement la scène.

- Vous espérez obtenir un bon motif pour m'arrêter ?

- **Il n'appartient pas à un enfant de dix-sept ans de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail ! Il serait temps que vous appreniez à manifester un peu de respect !**

**- Il est temps que vous le méritiez, répliqua Harry.**

Scrimgeour cilla légèrement. Il **recula de deux pas et jeta un coup d'oeil au **pyjama** de Harry.**

**- Je regrette votre attitude, grogna-t-il en regardant à nouveau Harry dans les yeux. Vous avez l'air de penser que le ministère ne désire pas la même chose que vous -que Dumbledore. Nous devrions travailler ensemble.**

**- Je n'aime pas vos méthode, monsieur le ministre, répondit Harry. Vous vous en souvenez ?**

**Il leva son poing droit et montra (...) à Scrimgeour les cicatrices blanchâtres qu'avaient laissées sur le dos de sa main les mots « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Les traits de Scrimgeour se durcirent.**

- Vous n'avez pas conscience de tout ce que ma charge implique de faire. Vous vous leurrer encore dans votre idéalisme, Potter. Mais passons. Tenter de vous convaincre dans vos activités subversives était l'une des raisons de ma venue, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit derrière l'attaque de Nurmengard. Il s'est produits de curieux événements autour de la cellule de Grindelwald. D'abord un oiseau, puis une visite de Dumbledore... et enfin l'étrange témoignage d'un gardien miraculé qui m'a décrit le meneur de l'attaque comme étant un grand jeune homme blond et diaboliquement beau. On est loin d'une face de serpent.

Harry marqua une pause avant de répondre :

- Il est plausible que Grindelwald soit de retour.

Scrimgeour fixa Harry avec attention, son regard cherchant à percer la vérité au travers des paroles. Puis il consulta Cutter qui se contenta d'opiner.

- Et ce Temple ? Poursuivit Scrimgeour Certaines rumeurs me sont parvenues à son sujet.

- Elles sont fausses. Pour la plupart.

- La plupart ?

- Il n'est pas le fils de Voldemort, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

À nouveau, Scrimgeour consulta Cutter, qui à nouveau confirma l'absence de mensonge. Se fiant à l'Auror, Scrimgeour n'insista pas. Il s'appuya contre le bureau.

- Dumbledore avait des secrets. Beaucoup de secrets. Certains sont vraiment loin d'être glorieux. D'autres me semblent franchement dangereux. Et il y a tous ceux que j'ignore. J'ai bien l'impression que tu es parti sur le même chemin. Dumbledore avait l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous, Potter... Combien de membres à l'AD ? Sans parler des lois que vous enfreignez...

- Vous voulez parler de l'occlumancie ? Releva Harry. Je plaide coupable dans ce cas. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Vous vous trompez. Il y a une différence de taille entre un peu de désobéissance civique et une volonté de coup d'état.

On frappa à la porte. Cutter fronça des sourcils et jeta un regard inquiet à Scrimgeour dont les épaules s'affessèrent.

- Ouvre-leur, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

C'était Savage et Williamson. Tous deux paraissaient ennuyés, voir hésitants. Après quelques instants de flottement, Scrimgeour brisa le silence.

- Le Magenmagot a décidé de nommer une autre personne à ma place, énonça-t-il sans émotion.

- Oui, monsieur, reconnut Savage en triturant ses doigts fins. Pius Thickness, Monsieur.

Scrimgeour renifla avec mépris.

- Cet homme n'a aucune volonté. Autant dire que c'est désormais Ombrage qui commande.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Vois-tu, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut jamais dire d'une situation qu'elle est catastrophique. Le dire, c'est sous entendre qu'elle ne peut empirer. Cela est faux. Il y a toujours pire. J'espère pour toi que tu réfléchiras à mes avertissements cet été.

- Je euh... hésita Savage.

Williamson, bien que tout autant embarrassée, se montra moins hésitante. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge et prit la parole.

- Nos ordres ont légèrement changés. Nous devons arrêter Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley de manière plus définitive pour qu'ils soient jugés par le Magenmagot... devons-nous obéir ?

- Bien sûr que vous devez obéir, lâcha Cutter d'une voix moqueuse. Depuis quand nous demande-t-on notre avis ?

- C'est que...

Williamson avait peut-être plus d'assurance que Savage, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une toute jeune Auror. Aussi jeune en vérité que Chris Cutter avec qui elle avait passé l'intégralité de sa scolarité.

- Nous avons aussi ordre de t'arrêter, Chris.

Cutter ouvrit grands les yeux d'incrédulité. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, elle interrogea Scrimgeour du regard. L'ancien ministre s'assombrissait de minute en minute.

- C'est mieux ainsi, concéda-t-il en évitant de regarder Cutter dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais fermer les yeux sur certaines de tes activités. J'aurais déjà dû t'arrêter, Chris, lorsque j'ai découvert que tu commençais à traîner du côté d'El Salamandor mais je n'en ai pas eu le cran. Emmenez-la.

- Je vous faisais confiance ! S'exclama Chris. Et je croyais que vous me faisiez confiance !

- Nous nous trompons tous... Emmenez-les !

Terriblement mal à l'aise, les deux Aurors s'avancèrent vers Chris. Leurs gestes étaient prudents, nerveux. Ils redoutaient les talents de dueliste de Chris. Elle s'en aperçut et les observa d'un air dédaigneux.

- Si vous croyez y arriver ainsi, se moqua-t-elle.

L'affaire, en vérité, fut rapidement réglée. Extrêmement vive et se glissant avec l'agilité d'une anguille entre les maléfices qui fusaient dans sa direction, Chris n'eut besoin que de trois maléfices pour mettre hors d'état ses trois agresseurs. Un stupéfix par personne.

- Bien, commenta-t-elle d'un ton dégagé tout en libérant Harry et en lui rendant sa baguette qu'elle avait conservée. Tout se passe comme prévu ou presque... Scrimgeour était censé rester ministre. Bref... Allons libérer tes amis et partons d'ici.

- Non, attend... C'est trop facile. C'est peut-être un piège.

Chris détailla Harry avec suspicion.

- Il est là ?

Par « Il », elle entendait bien sûr Voldemort.

- Non... il a actuellement autre chose à faire que me surveiller.

La réponse parût plaire à Chris qui se mit immédiatement en route. Elle marchait d'un pas vif, à grandes enjambées, si bien que Harry était presque obligé de trotter pour la suivre.

- Sache qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui puisse rivaliser avec moi en duel. Et je doute que Voldemort apparaisse ici pour nous livrer au ministère.

Harry ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Cependant, le rythme était trop soutenu pour lui permettre de consulter la carte du maraudeur -carte de toute façon restée sous son oreiller. Ne pouvant se séparer de Chris -face à des Aurors, il avait besoin de sa force de frappe-, sa seule alternative fut donc de suivre la jeune tout en espérant que son mauvais pressentiment fût infondé.

Malheureusement, fondé, il l'était bien.

Ron et Hermione avaient été conduits dans une salle de classe, ce que Chris sentit. Elle sentit également que plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle avait mal appréhendé en revanche, c'était leur identité et leur talent en tant que duellistes.

À peine eut-elle forcé la porte avec fracas et pénétré la pièce, qu'un horrible juron passa la porte de ses lèvres. En plus de Ron et Hermione, en plus de Dawlish, Fiertalon et Ombrage -que Chris avait peut-être identifié mais compté pour quantité négligeable-, se trouvait également trois sorciers totalement inconnus de Harry. Un homme au visage taillé à la serpe frôlant la cinquantaine, un autre, plus jeune et plus grand, large d'épaules, avec des yeux délavés et des cheveux très pâles qui juraient affreusement avec des lèvres purpurines, et enfin, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui se tenait timidement en retrait. Tous -exception faîtes de la demoiselle timorée- avaient sorti leur baguette et les pointaient en direction de Chris. Pour l'heure, aucun sortilège. Les adversaires se jaugeaient.

Une violente douleur aveugla Harry. Il porta vivement sa main à sa cicatrice, chauffée à blanc, qui semblait prête à se fendre. Ombrage esquissa sourire qui déforma son horrible face de crapaud.

- Bien, bien... À vous voir, Mr Potter, j'en déduis que Voldemort découvre la petite surprise que nous lui avons préparée. Comme je m'y attendais, il a réunis ses Mangemorts au manoir Malefoy ? Inutile de me répondre, Potter, je sais que c'est le cas. Et vous serez heureux d'apprendre que j'ai libéré tous vos petits amis de l'AD. J'avais besoin du plus d'Aurors possibles pour cette attaque. Une belle attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Surprise et d'une ampleur que vous constatez sans doute à l'instant. Voldemort n'a pas pu la prévoir... elle est trop fulgurante et pourtant, si peu préparée... Mais que peut-il faire, contre plus de deux cents Aurors venus des quatre coins de l'Europe et des Amériques ? N'est-ce pas une belle action pour commencer un mandat ? La chute du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Enfin une personne qui a la volonté de faire ce qui doit être fait pour le bien de tous est à la tête de notre pays. Il a trop longtemps été laissé aux mains de personnes négligentes... mais comme tu peux le constater, Potter, les choses changent et la mort de Dumbledore est bien la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée depuis des années.

Ombrage reporta son attention vers Chris. Une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses petits yeux noirs.

- Oui, les temps changent, miss Cutter, et je ne ferai pas preuve de la même patience que Scrimgeour à votre égard. Après tout, ne venez-vous pas d'agresser deux Aurors et un ancien ministre ? Je pense que, en l'état actuel, cela peut nous permettre d'éviter un procès et vous envoyer directement à Azkaban. Mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous rendre sans faire d'histoire ?

Chris observa tour à tour les différentes personnes dans la pièce. Toutes étaient sur leur garde, prête à réagir violemment au moindre faux pas. Elle attarda son examen sur Harry, très pâle et prêt à défaillir à tout instant. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira... et jeta sa baguette au sol.

- Détrompez-vous, Ombrage... Mais je m'interroge. Si je comprend la présence de Dwalish, Fiertalon et Yaxley -il vous suit partout comme un petit chien- et que je devine la raison de celle de Reinecker, pourquoi Nadejda Brown ? N'est-ce pas une gamine trop impressionnable ?

La jeune fille regardait ailleurs. Était-ce par crainte, soumission ou bien simplement par ennui ?

- Mais peut-on lui en vouloir, poursuivit Chris, ses parents moldus sont morts si jeunes dans un accident de voiture... J'ai à titre personnel mené une contre-enquête...

Brown quitta sa contemplation timide pour reporter tout son attention sur Chris. Comme elle se trouvait tout derrière en retrait, aucun des adultes n'aperçurent la grimace menaçante qui s'invita fugitivement sur son visage.

- Nadejda est mon assistante personnelle, intervint Yaxley, et je souhaitais sa venue.

Avec mille précaution, Dawlish et Fiertalon soumirent les prisonniers à divers maléfices d'entraves. Ombrage contempla alors ses prisonniers -Ron et Hermione, toujours sous l'emprise du mutisme ne pouvait manifester que silencieusement leur colère et leur inquiétude quant à l'état de Harry. Désormais assis, il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience sous le regard satisfait de Ombrage.

- Demain, annonça-t-elle, lors du petit déjeuner, je vous présenterai à vos anciens camarades, afin qu'ils constatent par eux-même votre déchéance et comprennent que leur obéissance vaut pour le bien de tous.

µµµ

Une horrible migraine torturait Tom lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Ses tempes se serraient atrocement contre son cerveau. La pression devenait intenable. De grosses gouttes de sueurs se formaient sur son front et dans son échine. D'après les maigres perceptions que son esprit maladif recevait, Tom était allongé à même une pierre froide et poisseuse. Cette prise de conscience fut un électrochoc : il se souvint de l'attaque subite.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il tenta en vain d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière, pourtant tamisée, saturait sa rétine. Alors Tom se concentra sur les autres sensations. Du bruit, il n'entendant que le souffle hiératique de sa respiration et le clapotement lointain de quelques gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre le sol. Les lieux empestaient l'humidité, le renfermé, avec ces relents âcres de moisissure. En dépit de l'été qui débuterait bientôt et de la chaleur caniculaire qui assommait Poudlard, une certaine fraîcheur demeurait dans la geôle. Peut-être était-elle souterraine. L'absence de courant d'air appuyait cette hypothèse.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Tom parvint à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa cellule, éclairée par une unique torche en fin de vie, semblait bien enterrée : des murs grisâtres et poussiéreux, une porte aux gonds mangés par la rouille. À mesure qu'il prenait conscience de son nouvel environnement et de sa situation désespérée, sa migraine diminuait. Tom gagnait en clarté d'esprit. Il n'en était que plus effrayé.

Il était prisonnier d'un mage noir. Lequel ? Voldemort ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé reprendre connaissance dans une geôle putride. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Grindelwald. Un frisson glacé balaya son échine.

Un cri, soudain. Un cri déchirant de douleur. Tom bondit immédiatement sur ses jambes un voile noir aveugla sa vision l'espace de quelques instants. Il n'y prit pas garde et, les jambes flageolantes, Tom s'approcha de la porte. Un nouveau cri. Ses poings se serrèrent. C'était Susan. Grindelwald torturait Susan !

Tom inspira. Réfléchir. Il devait réfléchir. Comment faire pour les sortir de là, tous les deux ? Tom maudit son tempérament emporté. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'enfuir seul dans la forêt. Et surtout, il aurait dû rentré immédiatement après voir vu Susan. Par sa faute, elle avait été également capturée alors que ce n'était probablement pas dans les projets de Grindelwald. Et donc... que faire ?

Comment aurait agi Harry ?

Comment aurait agi Voldemort ?

Tom chassa ces questions de son esprit. Ce n'était ni comme Harry, ni comme Voldemort qu'il devrait agir, mais bien comme lui-même, Tom Temple, porteur de la Claviculae, double de Voldemort, Horcruxe de Grindelwald et membre de l'AD. Il avait ses forces et ses faibles à lui, c'était avec cela qu'il devrait composer.

Tom inspira à nouveau, plus calmement cette fois-ci. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et laissa le Nisir couler en lui, imprégner chaque fibre de son être. Il y trouva une nouvelle vigueur. Une nouvelle clarté d'esprit aussi. Il n'était cependant pas aussi profondément plongé dans le Nisir que lors de sa rencontre avec le spectre d'Aragog. Trop dangereux. Pour l'instant.

Comme il s'y attendait, des bruits de pas résonnèrent bientôt sur la pierre froide, des bottes cloutées. Elles se rapprochaient.

Deux hommes ouvrirent sa cellule un seul était sorcier. L'autre, un ixil. Tout deux étaient jeunes, avec un visage rustre, une gestuelle brusque et un intellect frustre. Aussi loin du moins, que le Nisir pût le renseigner sur l'esprit des geôliers. Tout deux étaient trapus avec des bras solides et une tignasse d'un roux éclatant. Probablement des frères. Avec un pincement au cœur Tom nota qu'avec des sourcils si fourni, Susan se serait certain moqué en arguant qu'avec un tel bourlet occipital, une filiation avec l'homme de Néandertal ne faisait aucun doute. Et Théodore aurait ajouté que ce serait insulter l'homme de Néandertal.

Théodore n'était pas là et Susan souffrait à cause de son emportement.

Les deux frères ne parlaient pas anglais, mais ils signifièrent d'une manière sans équivoque que Tom devait les suivre. Ce que fit Tom alors qu'un nouveau cri de Susan résonnait dans le long corridor faiblement éclairé et qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui crier en retour, au moins un message d'espoir. Il s'en abstint. Ce serait stupide.

De toute façon, on le conduisait précisément dans la direction des cris. Alors que ses pieds s'aventuraient sur les pierres rendues glissantes par l'humidité excessive, Tom se força à inspirait profondément, à chercher apaisement et concentration dans le Nisir. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il perçut la présence terrifiante de noirceur de Grindelwald. Un ixil se trouvait avec lui, d'une puissance remarquable. Un autre mage noir ? Dans les années quarante déjà, Grindelwald avait pour coutume de s'allier avec d'autres mages noirs. Tous deux représentaient des points de lumière ténébreuse dans le Nisir.

Son cœur fit un second bon lorsque, après un coude de ce couloir particulièrement étroit, il découvrit à quelques mètres, une porte en fer rouillée. Au travers elle filtrait une lumière faiblarde, des bruits de conversation et surtout, la présence douloureuse de Susan. Grindelwald et l'ixil se trouvaient également dans la pièce.

Ce fut donc le cœur battant la chamade que Tom entra dans la salle de torture. Bâtie à même la paroi calcaire contre laquelle semblait s'appuyer la construction, elle alternait mur de pierre et mur naturel alliant roche carbonatée et gros bulbes de silex. Le tout suintait d'humidité et l'on devinait, dans la demi-pénombre, des stalactites en formation, ça et là sur le plafond. L'unique source de lumière provenait de la baguette de Grindelwald.

Le mage noir se tenait à quelques pas de la silhouette toute recroquevillée au sol de Susan. Ses vêtements réduits en haillons, les cheveux en bataille, elle était couverte d'hématomes et de coupures. Avec difficulté, elle leva son visage baigné de larmes vers Tom qui dut se faire violence pour l'ignorer et se concentrer sur Grindelwald et son collègue mage noir. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, petit et au front dégarni. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur conversation -alors en Espagnol, langue à laquelle Tom n'entendait rien- pour reporter leur attention sur l'adolescent.

Tom dut faire appel à toute sa fierté de Serpentard, à tout son courage de Gryffondor, pour garder sa contenance. L'ixil lança le Nisir vers lui, l'enveloppa d'un caresse, chercha à le sonder. Tom supporta l'examen en silence et l'esprit clos. Ce qui arracha un sourire à l'ixil.

- Il ferme son esprit comme un ixil, nota-t-il dans un anglais fortement teinté d'espagnol. J'ignorais que Voldemort avait de telles tendances ixilis dans sa jeunesse.

- Elles n'étaient pas aussi fortes, concéda Grindelwald sans quitter Tom des yeux.

Tom n'avait alors qu'une envie : tourner des talons et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Grindelwald congédia les deux Schattenaltern qui avaient escorté Tom jusque là.

Une quatrième personne se trouvait déjà dans la pièce avant l'arrivée de Tom : Eleusis Gaunt. Immobile et silencieuse, son visage aux traits lourds fermé d'un masque impassible, elle se tenait au côté de Susan, la baguette pointée dans sa direction. C'était cette saleté de cousine qui la torturait !

Encore une fois, il dut fournir un effort de volonté pour se concentrer sur Grindelwald. Grindelwald qui le détaillait autant que cela était possible, avec une avidité telle que cela en devenait inconvenant. Ce qui mit Tom franchement mal à l'aise.

Grindelwald sourit à pleines dents.

- Sais-tu, Tom, qu'il s'est passé bien des choses cette nuit ? Toi, tu as beaucoup dormi... Il est près de dix heure du matin. Et cette nuit... ah, cette nuit... Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Dumbledore a été assassiné, sur mes ordres et par Eleusis, mais c'est là mon unique intervention. Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien à voir avec les formidables événements qui se sont déroulés par la suite. Le Ministre de la magie a obtenu les pleins pouvoir et -première mesure- a fait arrêté les membres de l'AD. En parallèle, Voldemort réunissait en urgence ses Mangemorts pour établir une nouvelle stratégie d'action. Il a commis là la plus grande de ses erreurs et c'est bien Dolorès Ombrage qui tire son épingle du jeu. Personne ne l'avait vu venir... elle a fait nommer Pius Thickness à la place de Scrimgeour au poste de Ministre et, profitant des accords internationaux, a lancé une attaque de grande ampleur sur le Manoir Malefoy. Une réaction extrêmement prompt et efficace, que personne n'a vu venir. Aucun de nos espions, autant que ceux de Voldemort -à moins que ceci aient décidé de suivre une autre voie- ni même de ceux de Potter ne se doutaient de quelques choses. Et pourtant, en l'espace d'une unique nuit, Ombrage a réussi à faire arrêter Potter qui sera transférer incessamment sous peu à Azkaban et à mettre en déroute Voldemort. S'il a réussi à fuir, la plupart de ses Mangemorts sont ou en route pour Azkaban ou morts. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Non. Tom ne trouvait absolument pas magnifique, bien au contraire. C'était terrifiant. Harry Potter à Azkaban, Dumbledore mort... qui pour s'opposer à Grindelwald ? Qui pour s'opposer au Ministère ? Qui pour le protéger, lui ?

Grindelwald amorça un pas vers Tom qui eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul. Grindelwald hésita et se ravisa finalement.

- Tu es bien nerveux, se moqua-t-il. Peu importe...

Vêtu d'habits excentriques fournis en fanfreluches, Grindelwald ressemblait plus à un géant croisé d'un vela en habit de dandy qu'à un mage noir. Une peau lisse et imberbe, un teint frais, des boucles blondes entretenues avec soin : on ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vision à la fois austère et monstrueuse de Voldemort. Grindelwald était néanmoins aussi redoutable et probablement, aussi cruel.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ? Demanda Grindelwald.

- Vous avez un temps voulu me tuer... mais il semblerait que vous aillez d'autres projets à présents.

- En effet. J'ai une... collaboration à t'offrir. Je sais ce que tu penses, Tom. Pourquoi voudrais-je t'aider, alors que quelques mois auparavant, je préférais te tuer ? En vérité, Tom, il est heureux que Septima ait réussi à te sauver. J'ignorais à ce moment certaines choses... capitales.

_Son regard pétillait._

_- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, dit-il en sortant une petite pierre blanche de sa poche._

_- C'est... mon pendentif, lâcha-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds._

Tout son corps protestait violemment de voir ainsi la précieuse opale entre les mains d'autrui. La Claviculae était sienne ! À lui ! Il ne pouvait supporter que Grindelwald la tînt entre ses doigts soigneusement entretenus. C'était comme si il effleurait son âme la plus intime.

- C'est troublant, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Grindelwald d'un air satisfait.

Il eut un sourire féroce.

- Sache que c'est encore pire lorsqu'il s'agit réellement de ton Horcruxe. Ton amie... - Tu l'as connus sous le nom d'Emily Maitland, c'est bien ça ? - m'a bien poignardé dans le dos en me le volant. Mais comment pouvais-je m'en méfier ? Ce n'était qu'une innocente fillette... Innocente, voilà un adjectif qui ne peut la qualifier. Je pourrais t'apprendre certaines choses à son sujet...

Grindelwald balaya l'air d'un geste décontracté la dentelle de ses manches s'agita légèrement.

- Peu importe. La Claviculæ possède des pouvoirs extraordinaires, mais au combien terrifiant. Entre de mauvaises mains...

- Les vôtres par exemple, siffla Tom avec hargne.

Tom regretta immédiatement son excès d'insolence. Cependant, la saute d'humeur tant redoutée ne vint pas. Toujours avec cette jovialité presque obscène pour un tel mage noir, Grindelwald dit :

- Les miennes ? Quelle idée ! Non. Et certainement pas celle de ton double, il est effrayé par son pouvoir. En vérité, je pensais plus exactement à l'Alchimiste des Ombres.

- L'Alchimiste des Ombres ? N'a-t-il pas été tué en 1953 ?

- Oh, il est bien mort. Voldemort y a veillé.

- Voldemort ?

- Voldemort...

Grindelwald se fit soudain pensif. Son regard s'égara sur les mousses qui s'épanouissaient sur la pierre humide autour des rares sources de lumière pour l'heure inactive : des bulbes à incandescence alimentés -chose étrange- par de l'électricité. L'Espagnol à ses côtés, demeurait silencieux, mais ses petits yeux noirs et perçant ne perdaient rien de l'échange.

- Seulement vois-tu, un Alchimiste hérite de la charge, des pouvoirs et de la mémoire de l'Alchimiste précédent. C'est en quelque sorte sa réincarnation. Ainsi chaque nouvel Alchimiste est plus terrible que le précédent. Le dernier était d'une puissance telle que nous étions nombreux à croire qu'à travers lui, les Hermèsiens parviendraient à leur but. C'était sans compter Voldemort qui à travers les Cinq a réussi à fédérer de très nombreuses personnes de tous les horizons, même si beaucoup de mages noirs refusent d'en parler. Il est toujours honteux pour eux d'avouer avoir participer à une action héroïque. C'est donc un passage de l'histoire que l'on préfère taire et l'on étouffe le nom des Cinq dans l'oubli. Seulement vois-tu... Les Hermèsiens se rassemblent à nouveau... Ce qui laisse présager bien des horreurs. Dumbledore et moi-même nous nous doutions que ce jour arriverait. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'aurait envoyé une pomme d'or à Nurmengard, car c'est bien lui qui me l'a envoyée ! Par nostalgie de son premier amour ? Même Albus n'est pas assez niais pour cela.

Sa voix se faisait plus évasive, comme brouillée par la distance des souvenirs. Grindelwald se ressaisit rapidement et quitta cet instant d'égarement.

- Non, une toute autre raison le motivait. Dans notre jeunesse, nous avons parcouru le monde ensemble pendant plusieurs années. Albus cherchait un moyen de guérir la santé mentale de sa sœur déficiente et moi... j'avais d'autres objectifs. C'est ainsi que nous avons découvert et, pour ma part, intégré la secte des Hermèsiens. Il y avait alors un nouvel alchimiste en formation et j'ai réussi à le tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On fait grand cas de l'action de Voldemort mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir arrêter les Hermèsiens !

De la jalousie pointait-elle dans sa voix ?

- Peu importe... S'il a pu défaire l'Alchimiste de 1953, c'est bien parce que je lui avais transmis certain des secrets. Mais je ne lui ai pas tout transmis. Pour défaire le nouvel Alchimiste, Albus savait que je serais indispensable, c'est pourquoi j'avais réussi à le convaincre de garder la pomme d'or en prévision du jour où la Claviculæ réintégrerait la trame du temps ou du moins, la venue d'un grand péril. J'ai débord cru que c'était Voldemort et l'arrivé de son double à travers la Claviculæ qui avait motivé Albus... Je me trompais. Car c'est bien pour défaire le nouvel Alchimiste qu'il m'a envoyé la pomme d'or... Quant à savoir s'il avait lui-même consommé une pomme... le mystère reste entier, même pour moi. Albus Dumbledore a l'esprit bien trop retors pour prédire quels sont ses plans. Le jeune Potter y est certainement mêlé... il connaît probablement certains tenants des fabuleux projets que nous a concocté Albus.

Un peu d'amertume perçait au travers de l'articulation soignée de Grindelwald. Il marqua une pause, courte, puis secoua la tête et il sembla que ses mauvaises pensées glissaient le long de ses cheveux dorés.

- J'avoue que j'avais espéré l'avoir lui plutôt que ton amie... mais elle aura son utilité.

L'estomac de Tom se contracta violemment alors qu'il comprenait, au regard que Grindelwald jeta à Susan, ce qu'il entendait par utilité. Il voulut soudain cracher toute sa haine mais les pensées tortueuses du mage noir suivait déjà un autre fil.

- Harry Potter est un bien étrange garçon, ne penses-tu pas ? dit Grindelwald en s'appuyant avec une nonchalance calculée contre une table. Précoce pour perturber les plans des mages noirs -bien que Voldemort ne soit pas, à mon sens, un véritable mage noir-, prétendument lumineux... Le pouvoir de l'amour serait son arme secrète. Pourtant, alors qu'il n'est pas encore majeur, il rassemble déjà une armée et projette de renverser le Ministère. Alors, je m'interroge. Harry Potter est-il ce héros si droit que certains aimeraient nous faire croire ? Ou est-il capable de concessions ?

La question plongea Tom dans la plus grande perplexité. Que cherchait Grindelwald ?

- Il n'est pas un mage noir, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire Grindelwald. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé pétillèrent avec force.

- Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas. Pour l'instant du moins. Le pouvoir est capable de transformer beaucoup d'homme.

- Pas Harry !

L'exclamation lui avait échappé. En cet instant d'angoisse, l'estime que Tom portait à Harry était un roc auquel se rattacher. D'abord surpris, Grindelwald s'autorisa un sourire.

- Une telle foi en ton ami est touchante. Ton double avait ton âge lorsqu'il m'a été amené pour la première fois, sais-tu ? Le moins de que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous êtes bien différent. Lui ne croyait qu'en sa petite personne. Toi... tu peux faire preuve d'une telle naïveté. Harry Potter est humain et il a ses faiblesses. Je pourrais te raconter certaines choses à son sujet... Mais voudrais-tu seulement les entendre ? Il est parfois douloureux de perdre ses illusions.

Grindelwald marqua un silence avant de reprendre :

-Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores. Sur Emily, sur Voldemort, sur Harry Potter... Tant de choses qui doivent se produire... Il me rejoindra, ce n'est qu'une question...

Son attention se concentra à nouveau sur Tom qui se sentit fondre sous son regard cuisant.

- Et tu m'y aideras.

Grindelwald s'avança vers Tom qui se recula vivement. Grindelwald fit encore un pas. Tom recula du double. Il heurta durement la porte. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que Grindelwald le dévisageait d'un air pénétrant. Tom eut la très désagréable sensation d'être passé aux rayons X.

- Oui, tu m'y aideras. Il ne peut pas supporter l'idée de te savoir en danger, sais-tu ? C'est plus fort que lui. C'est une force qui le pousse à agir, comprends-tu ?

- _Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, dit-il en pâlissant malgré lui. Et de toute façon, il ne viendra pas._

_- Détrompe-toi, il est obligé de venir._

_- Comment ça, obligé ?_

_Grindelwald lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. […]_

_- Crois-moi, il viendra, chantonna Grindelwald en s'approchant._

Tom tenta de s'échapper en se glissant sur le côté vif comme un démon, Grindelwald lui saisit le bras et le plaqua durement contre la pierre.

- Inutile de chercher à s'échapper, mon garçon.

L'estomac de l'adolescent se contracta violemment alors que le souffle chaud du mage noir lui caressait le visage.

- C'est impossible. Impossible pour vous deux et Potter ne va pas tarder à le comprendre, si ce n'est déjà fait. Toi, lui... vous êtes des magiciens exceptionnels. Voldemort considère cela comme une bénédiction. Il réalisera bientôt, lui aussi, que c'est une malédiction. Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, c'est une malédiction.

Grindelwald relâcha légèrement la pression.

- Mais je peux vous aider. Je ne suis pas là en ennemi, Tom, mais en allié.

Le mage noir libéra complètement l'adolescent qui demeura cependant immobile, sans oser bouger.

- Oui, en allié. Car il est nécessaire que nous nous allions pour vaincre le nouvel Alchimiste. Je peux le vaincre définitivement et briser les cycles des réincarnation mais pour cela, il faut que tu m'ouvres le passage d'Avalon. Il en va de la sûreté du monde.

C'était faux, Tom en avait la certitude. Grindelwald ne cherchait qu'à l'amadouer et à acheter sa coopération. Il resterait en vie, le temps qu'il lui serait utile. La préoccupation de Grindelwald pour l'Alchimiste n'était qu'un mensonge. C'était un mage noir certes habile, mais joueur et jouissif. Seule lui importait l'excitation qu'il tirait de ses projets audacieux où il jouait avec la vie des gens -et parfois le sort du monde- comme d'autres pariaient sur des matchs de Quidditch. Ça et un train de vie décadent qui l'avait rendu aussi célèbre que la cruauté dont il pouvait faire preuve à l'encontre de ses opposants.

Tom n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait rendre l'épreuve moins douloureuse pour lui et Susan : il devait donner l'illusion de collaborer tout en attendant la première occasion pour s'enfuir... Il songea à Harry et se surprit à espérer une aide de sa part.

Les paroles de Grindelwald lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il frissonna.

- Très bien.

Tom releva la tête et fixa Grindelwald dans les yeux.

- J'accepte. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous me rendiez la Claviculæ.

Les lèvres de Grindelwald s'étirèrent d'un très large sourire.

- Naturellement, dit-il en lui tendant la Claviculæ.

Tom fut si surpris d'obtenir si facilement son pendentif qu'il marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de s'en saisir et de la passer autour du cou.

- Et j'ai deux conditions.

Tom guetta la réaction de Grindelwald. Celui-ci s'attendait à une telle réponse et lui signifia seulement de continuer.

- La première c'est que Voldemort doit mourir.

Le sourire de Grindelwald s'agrandit encore -si cela était possible. Bien sûr, une telle condition n'était que pour le ravir.

- C'est un engagement que j'espère de tout cœur pourvoir tenir. Et la deuxième ?

Tom désigna Susan.

- Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi.

Pour l'heure, Grindelwald attendant de lui sa collaboration, Tom n'avait rien à craindre de ses répugnantes ardeurs. Susan en revanche... Au regard brillant qu'il lui jetait régulièrement sur la silhouette toute recroquevillée et tremblante, aucun doute n'était possible.

Et cette dernière requête sembla le surprendre.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui ne ressemble pas à Voldemort, c'est certain.

Une violente envie de vomir saisit Tom à la gorge alors que Grindelwald frôlait sa joue de ses doigts finement manucurés. Il se força cependant à soutenir le regard du mage noir.

- Et puis-je savoir quelle est la raison d'une telle requête ?

- Aucune de celles que vous vous imaginez, répliqua Tom en écartant la main du mage noir d'un revers de la main, comme il aurait écarté un insecte agaçant. Seulement que vos mœurs m'écœurent.

Tendu, Tom guetta la réaction de Grindelwald. Celui-ci se contenta de se détourner, de faire quelques pas et enfin, de déclarer :

- Voilà qui ressemble à Voldemort, c'est certain. Ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu'un homme -s'il est encore permis d'appeler ça un homme- aussi cruel soit si prude ? Mais en vérité, même s'il peinait parfois à masquer la répugnance que je lui inspirais, alors qu'il était un jeune Schattenalter, il n'aurait jamais pris la défense de quiconque. Toi si. Pourquoi ? Es-tu finalement capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autres que ta propre personne ?

Et voilà ce que redoutait Tom : que Grindelwald devinât son attachement pour Susan et qu'il l'utilisât comme moyen de pression.

- Vous avez raison, dit Tom. Je ressemble encore beaucoup à Voldemort, bien que je le déplore. Si j'ai désormais le courage de m'opposer à vous, j'ignore l'intérêt qu'il peut y avoir à s'attacher à d'autre, si ce n'est concevoir une faiblesse. Elle ne représente rien pour moi.

- Rien pour toi, vraiment ?

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton moqueur. Tom eut un très mauvais pressentiment alors que Grindelwald se tournait vers Susan, baguette sortie.

- Soit, je ne la toucherai pas... et puisqu'elle n'est rien pour toi... toi non plus.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Susan. Le Nisir déferla en Tom telle une décharge électrique.

- Avada Kedavra !

Tom ne comprit pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Mais il avait sauté. Il s'était interposé. Et le sort de mort le frappa en pleine poitrine. Alors lentement, très lentement, il bascula dans le néant avec pour seul bruit, le cri de Susan.

Μµµµ

* * *

><p>C'est fini pour cette semaine ! La suite dans six mois, ça vous va ?<p>

Non, pas taper, pas taper !

(blague à part, je vais essayer de vous la poster vite, cette suite!)

Sinon, je suis à la recherche de nom de mages noirs.


	22. Le sort en danger !

Han ! Mais c'est que je me souviens de mon mot de passe ! (j'ai jamais fait une pause aussi longue dans une fic, désolée)

Des nouvelles donc... Toujours en thèse. Je me dépêche de terminer cette fanfic avant de subir la terrible épreuve de la rédaction. Entre temps j'ai écris mon premier roman dans histoire originale, même si j'ai transporté pas mal de mes persos de fanfics (Chris Cutter notamment et la petite Nadejda Brown que j'ai hésité à supprimer de cette fic où elle se contente de faire un caméo -c'est le perso principal du roman), vers mon univers.

Bref...

**Résumé :** Ombrage a pris le pouvoir, c'est l'état d'urgence et elle a fait arrêter le Trio d'Or + Chris Cutter. De son côté, Tom Temple se l'est joué Gryffondor et s'est mangé l'avada de Grindelwald, destiné à Susan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Le sort en danger<br>**

Le soleil s'éteignait doucement sur l'horizon. Sa lumière ambrée venait caresser les nuages épars qui s'étaient égarés dans le ciel pur. Un beau soir d'été, en résumé. Une journée bien épuisante en vérité.

Sur le versant sud d'une colline boisée, protégé par un solide mur et des grilles miraculeusement épargnées par la rouille, derrière une imposante haie de laurier, se trouvait un petit manoir avec son parc et sa mare aux canards, ou plus exactement un élargissement ponctuel du ruisseau qui passait par là. Il y avait toute une tripotée de volatiles, une cane traînant un chapelé de canetons derrière elle et plus loin, un beau mâle à la tête émeraude qui plongeait régulièrement pour trouver quelques hannetons à dévorer. Des dizaines de géris couraient entre les lentilles d'eau.

Et sur les bords, assis à même l'herbe chauffé par le soleil d'été, de jeunes sorciers. Quelques membres de l'AD et Serpentard (et miracle, tous parvenaient à se côtoyer sans sortir les baguettes en marmonnant d'horribles mots en latin) écoutaient Selwyn et Tonks qui racontaient leurs aventures.

Tonks, d'abord. Après avoir participé bien malgré elle à l'arrestation de Harry, elle avait dû prêter main forte aux autres Aurors lors de la bataille qui s'était tenue au manoir Malefoy -si l'on pouvait qualifier cela de bataille. Les Aurors étaient venus en telle supériorité numérique, que l'issue n'avait, dès le départ, pas fait l'ombre d'un doute.

Tonks comprenait à présent pourquoi on les avait obligés à être constamment joignables, constamment prêts à intervenir. Ainsi, il était aisé de lancer une attaque aussi massive que surprise sur un indésirable mage noir. Voldemort n'avait même pas cherché à se battre. Un maléfice, deux... et il avait fui.

Une fois libérée de ses obligations, Tonks s'était empressée de retrouver Selwyn. Heureusement, le jeune homme blond au sourire éclatant, bien que théoriquement Mangemort -il avait rejoint Voldemort pour des raisons puériles et dans des circonstances qu'il préférait ne pas évoquer pour conserver sa crédibilité- avait été retenu au Ministère par de la paperasserie. Changer de ministre, déclarer l'état d'urgence, faire arrêter des mineurs dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, l'assassinat de Dumbledore... C'était beaucoup de travail pour les grattes papiers. À mesure qu'il voyait les ordres se succéder et les décrets dictés par Ombrage, alors même qu'il était libéré de l'emprise de Voldemort, Selwyn avait décidé d'agir.

- Yaxley dit toujours que j'ai une cervelle de jobarbille, parce que je prend parfois de grandes décisions sur un coup d'aile, mais c'est faux ! Les jorbabilles, à la différence de la majorité des passereaux, préfèrent planer. Alors je lui réponds qu'il serait plus exact de me comparer à un moineau. Mais là, ça devient trop fantaisiste pour Môssieur qui décide de partir bouder avec sa grimace de croque-mort.

- Heliophane... Tu t'éloignes du sujet, intervint Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, Nymphedora, répondit Selwyn avec son plus grand sourire qui révéla une belle rangée de dents blanches.

Les jeunes filles présentent eurent une soudaine envolée de papillon dans le ventre. Selwyn était un assez beau garçon.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

- Toi ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Tout deux détestaient leur prénom.

- Pourriez-vous juste cesser vos mièvreries pathétiques et poursuivre ? maugréa Rogue d'une humeur plus massacrante que jamais.

Rogue avait juste fait une erreur. Une monumentale erreur. Il avait ajouté cinq pétales de camomille au lieu de quatre à sa potion de patience qu'il prenait avant chaque cours avec les sixième années. Ils étaient insupportables. Londubat d'un côté, véritable terreur des chaudrons ambulante au point que Rogue faisait parfois le cauchemars d'innocents petits chaudrons qui lui réclamaient asiles contre l'horrible monstre destructeur. Puis Potter et Temple de l'autre, à toujours exceller... Et il se souvint qu'il n'enseignait plus les Potions mais la Défense... peu importe. La potion de patience avait dégénéré, une grosse bulle avait éclatée à sa surface violacée, libérant un joli gaz rose particulièrement soporifique. Rogue avait donc dormi toute la nuit comme un bien heureux, avait raté la réunion de Voldemort -et c'était tant mieux-, n'avait pas eu à tuer Dumbledore pour honorer son Serment Inviolable. Il s'était réveillé au petit matin avec une monumentale gueule de bois. Sortant de ses cachots pour aller chercher un remède à l'infirmerie, il avait d'abord croisé Septima Vector qui se battait contre des Aurors -il avait par la suite appris les faits qui lui était reproché : être la fille de Voldemort. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de choisir son camps, Rogue avait également été pris pour cible par les Aurors. Ce fut donc en ces circonstances brumeuses et se croyant sous les effets hallucinogènes d'une potion foireuse, qu'il croisa une joyeuse bande de membre de l'AD et de Serpentard, combattant d'autres Aurors, emmenant Yaxley et son assistante en otage. Avant d'avoir compris quoique se soit, il était embarqué par ses élèves vers la clandestinité.

Vaguement mis au parfum des événements nocturnes -Dumbledore était mort, Voldemort avait fui comme un lâche devant la fantastique attaque des Aurors, dixit un Gryffondor, Ombrage avait la main mise sur le Ministère et Harry Potter soulevait un nouveau vent de révolte-, Rogue souffrait d'un horrible mal de crâne et d'une sévère désorientation.

Il observa tour à tour Tonks, si souriante au côté d'un ancien pseudo-Mangemort qui prétendait -à ses dents si blanches- faire de l'ombre à Gilderoy Lockart, puis Drago Malefoy. À l'écart du groupe et de sa bonne humeur écœurante, Malefoy jetait régulièrement des regards inquiets vers le portail d'entrée.

C'était par Nott que Malefoy avait appris l'arrestation de Potter par le Ministère. Au départ, il n'y avait pas cru. Puis Drusilla Avery était entrée toute affolée dans le dortoir. Cette fille de Mangemort et élève de septième année avait reçu un dernier message de son père lui annonçant qu'ils étaient cernés. Soudain très alarmé, Malefoy avait mis en branle la forte cohésion qui existait entre les Serpentard, ne se fiant cependant qu'aux membres de l'AD et aux proches de Mangemorts -assez ironiquement. Petit à petit, alors que les informations lui parvenaient au compte-goutte, il avait peu à peu reconstituer les événements de cette terrible nuit du 17 au 18 juin. Mort de Dumbledore, état d'urgence, arrestation du futur agitateur en puissance qu'était Potter et surtout, attaque du manoir Malefoy. De sa maison. Où irait-il ?

Le considérant sans doute comme une quantité négligeable, Ombrage ne l'avait pas informé de la situation et n'avait pas daigné l'arrêter. Bien mal lui avait pris. Malefoy n'avait nul part où aller à présent. Il savait aussi que si le Ministère n'hésitait pas à arrêter Potter alors même que Voldemort était en fuite, il ne tarderait pas lui-même à être envoyé à Azkaban. Malefoy avait donc pris une décision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prendre : aider Potter. D'autres Serpentard avaient accepté son raisonnement et l'avaient rejoints. Voldemort en fuite, Potter n'était-il pas leur dernier rempart ?

Malefoy observa le petit Manoir. Derrière une fenêtre du deuxième étage, à côté de rideaux sombres, il devina la silhouette frêle de Potter. Entouré de ses deux fidèles lieutenants, peut-être surveillait-il sa nouvelle armée ? Malefoy s'empressa de chasser cette pensée désagréable, tout comme il tenta d'ignorer cette boule qui lui nouait l'estomac, ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui glaçait les sangs bien au delà de l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour ses parents. Et si, en suivant Potter, il ne venait pas d'échanger un norvégien à crêtes contre un Magyar à pointes ? Malefoy l'avait vu diriger hors de Poudlard une troupe hétéroclite de Serpentard, de fidèles de l'AD, Mangemort et Auror repentis, professeurs, donner des ordres, prendre des décisions et, finalement, les mener en sécurité.

Potter n'était plus un adolescent comme les autres, c'était irréversible. Malefoy ne lui parlerait jamais plus comme un égal, ça aussi, c'était irréversible.

Très mal à l'aise, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au portail son cœur fit un bon. Dans l'allée de charmes rougies par l'été et le crépuscule, trois femmes marchaient. L'une d'elles étaient sa mère. Sans attendre, Malefoy se leva pour courir à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, eut un instant d'hésitation. Le soulagement l'emporta sur la pudeur et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Une Auror m'a permis de m'enfuir, avoua Narcissa Malefoy en un souffle.

Narcissa enfonça ses doigts fins dans la chevelure de son fils unique. Elle l'observa et, en dépit de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude qui creusaient ses traits, elle ressentit une immense fierté. Drago avait supporté toute la terrible pression qui avait pesé sur lui cette année et il avait su faire le bon choix au bon moment. Oscillant entre un pincement au cœur et beaucoup de chaleur dans son ventre, Narcissa comprenait que son fils devenait peu à peu un homme capable de s'assumer.

Elle se tourna vers Chris Cutter et Nadejda Brown.

- Merci. Merci de m'avoir retrouvée et ramener à lui.

Narcissa ignorait tout de Brown, si ce n'était son nom et qu'elle avait travaillé pour Yaxley. Pourtant, et malgré tout la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait en cette heure où les convenances n'avaient plus cours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine méfiance à son encontre. Grande, quoiqu'un peu moins que Cutter, mais plus massive, elle avait une pigmentation très pâle : une peau diaphane, des cheveux d'un blond très clair, des sourcils presque blanc et des yeux d'un bleu d'acier. Elle ressemblait aux mythiques Walkyries, tout droit sorties d'Asgard pour guerroyer au côté des braves et emmener leurs âmes défuntes vers le Walala. Toujours silencieuse, Brown observait le monde avec une attention dérangeante, comme si elle cherchait à le disséquer pour en comprendre les rouages internes et, à terme, le plier à sa volonté.

Nadejda laissa à Chris le loisir de répondre. Ce petit jeu de la mère couveuse éplorée d'abord, puis soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son petit poussin l'ennuyait profondément. Mais comment ne pas ressentir du mépris pour cette créature pathétique qu'était Narcissa Malefoy ? Le tandem de la mère et du fils s'éloignèrent enfin, pour ne plus la laisser en la seule compagnie de Chris. Elle aimait bien Chris. Une femme forte, une guerrière indépendante qui conduisait sa propre destinée sans se souciait de ce que les autres planifiaient pour elle.

- Une bonne chose de faite, commenta Chris d'un air satisfait.

Mais même elle pouvait, occasionnellement, se montrait niaiseuse. Nadejda remarqua alors le silence. Tonks et Selwyn avaient cessé de se chamailler, les quelques commentaires qui agitaient leur public d'adolescents (et d'adulte, si l'on comptait un Rogue plus désespéré que jamais) et il semblait même que les oiseaux qui gazouillaient dans les arbres avaient décidé d'observer le silence. Peut-être n'était-ce que la nuit qui obscurcissait les environs ou peut-être que ce n'était que très subjectif.

Harry Potter venait de sortir du manoir accompagné de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Nadejda s'étonna de voir qu'un petit brin d'homme aussi maigrichon possédait un tel charisme. Potter était désormais bien loin du satané gamin qui enfreignait le règlement à sa guise. Non, à présent c'était un jeune homme plein de détermination qui se lançait dans un combat d'envergure. C'était aussi, à bien y regarder, un adolescent terrifié par les terribles responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Mais ça, il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour le voir.

Elle observait encore son ami alors qu'ils se rendaient à une réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il négociait, non pas une alliance mais bien le commandement de l'Ordre du Phénix. N'était-il pas, après tout, l'héritier spirituel de Dumbledore ? Celui qui devait défaire Voldemort ? Celui que le nouveau Ministère avait cherché à arrêter ? Et celui qui, alors même que le danger représenté par Voldemort semblait bien éloigné, décidé de s'aventurer sur la voie périlleuse du combat pour la liberté ?

Les convaincre fut aisé. La détermination de Harry n'était ni plus, ni moins, à leur yeux, que la volonté ultime de Dumbledore.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione demeurait toujours aux côtés de Harry alors qu'il envoyait un appel sur les ondes piratées de la radio sorcière

« appel ».

Harry avait pourtant beaucoup douté plutôt dans la matinée. Avait-il seulement le droit de se lancer dans une telle entreprise ? Et si en agissant ainsi, il ne faisait pas le jeu de Ombrage, lui donnant un prétexte pour maintenir l'état d'urgence ? N'était-il pas préférable de se rendre pour juguler dans l'oeuf le conflit naissant ?

Non. La réponse était unanime. Depuis de nombreuses années déjà, une dérive autoritaire existait dans les gouvernements sorciers d'Europe. Une dérive qui s'appuyait sur la peur du mage noir, sur la promotion de la sécurité pour tous au détriment de la liberté individuelle. Pour l'heure, seuls quelque hurluberlus isolés, tel Dumbledore, avaient osé s'opposer au Ministère. Mais jamais avec une telle ampleur. Le point de non retour était passé et qu'il le veuille ou non, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient foi en Harry Potter, le Survivant, pour les mener vers des jours meilleurs.

Comme tous dirigeants, Harry avait de sombres secrets.

Le matin du 19 juin, après une nuit trop courte à son goût, Harry rencontra Voldemort.

C'était aux abords d'une falaise battue par les vents marins. De gros nuages gris commençaient à s'amoncelait dans le ciel et la mer de plus en plus agitée prenaibt des teintes sombres. Le bruit du ressac, de l'eau qui claquait le calcaire, l'écume iodée qui s'envolait, l'air chargé d'humidité et de sel, une végétation dure et épineuse, tel était le paysage peu hospitalier qui s'y dessinait. À cela s'ajoutait un far éteint depuis bien des décennies. Abandonné par les moldus, il était un des multiples points de chute des Cinq durant leur Âge d'Or. Comme tous les lieux où ils avaient séjourné, il était doté de solides protections, à même de camoufler la Trace affectant tout mineur sorcier. Car Potter était encore mineur. Encore incertain en matière de transplanage, il viendrait accompagné uniquement de Cutter, craignant trop pour la vie de Granger et Weasley.

Voldemort était arrivé en avance. Emporté par un élan de nostalgie sans doute, il souhaitait s'imprégner de l'atmosphère et se souvenir de cette époque lointaine où tout lui semblait si clair, si facile. C'était pourtant des temps bien sombres, où l'Alchimiste des Ombres représentait une menace terrible, où la trahison et la mort étaient choses courantes, où d'énormes responsabilités pesaient sur ses épaules puisqu'à la mort de Meginhard Voldemort avait été désigné meneur des Cinq. Mais alors, il rencontrait succès sur succès dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. En ces temps là, il ignorait la dérangeante sensation du découragement face à des échecs répétés, encore et encore. Accuser un vieillard débilitant, un nourrisson pas encore en âge de parler sans baver, l'incompétence de ses serviteurs... Même avec un égo sur-dimensionné et une mauvaise foi propre à rivaliser avec l'appétit démesuré de Dumbledore pour les sucreries, Voldemort était forcé de reconnaître les faits : malgré toute sa puissance, il avait un peu merdé en tant que Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps.

Voldemort était las. Tout recommencer de zéro, tout rebâtir, lutter, encore et encore... Pour l'instant, il n'en n'avait plus la force. Il aspirait à un peu de calme et de repos. Il aspirait à passer du temps auprès d'Emily. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'ampleur de l'attaque des Aurors, il n'avait même pas chercher à se battre. Il s'était simplement esquivé. C'était une défaite bien triviale et sans éclat. Toute sa haine, sa rage, sa colère mais aussi ses peurs, toute cette violence qui agitait d'ordinaire son âme morcelée et l'animait d'une énergie formidable, tout cela s'était envolée. Telle la flamme d'une bougie autrefois étincelante mais sur laquelle on avait trop soufflé, il ne restait désormais, guère plus qu'un panache de fumée au dessus d'une brindille incandescente. Elle se rallumerait, avec du temps.

Et peu importait le temps. Il était immortel. Oui, immortel...

Il s'assit sur un rocher et s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses mains blafardes, si semblables à des araignées. L'immortalité. Il l'avait tant désirée et à présent qu'il la possédait dans son caractère le plus implacable, il commençait à douter. Le sort était si ironique !

Lui, Lord Voldemort avait appris à Harry Potter où il pourrait trouver un refuge pour lui et son armée. Là où il avait échoué, là où Potter était censé l'arrêter, le Survivant rencontrerait peut-être un succès surprenant : renverser un gouvernement. Là où il avait rencontré de le succès, là, Voldemort avait été plus actif que Potter ne le serait sans doute jamais : lutter contre les fins du monde intempestives.

Finalement, Skeeter avait raison. Potter deviendrait bel et bien un redoutable mage noir.

Un crac sonore troubla la rumeur de l'océan. Voldemort releva la tête. C'était Cutter et Potter. Potter qui lui envoya un regard très noir.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de concourir pour le titre de Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps, répliqua Potter d'un ton sec.

Comme il était étrange de se retrouver de nouveau face à ce satané gamin qui hantait son esprit depuis plusieurs mois et d'entendre sa voix, non pas dans sa tête mais par ses oreilles. Mais... un gamin ? Non, plus vraiment. Potter était désormais bien loin de cet adolescent qui courrait se réfugier dans les robes de Dumbledore. Il avait gagné en assurance et en détermination pour devenir un meneur d'homme. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé.

- Il me semble que tu en prends pourtant bien le chemin (les doigts de Voldemort s'égarèrent distraitement sur les herbes, hautes et drues, et commencèrent à les tordre). Fort d'une armée de fidèles, tu rallies à tes forces l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis déjà plusieurs mois, l'AD a son emblème et tu as un surnom. Il ne te manque pas grand chose pour devenir mage noir, sais-tu ?

Harry cilla légèrement.

Comme il était étrange de se retrouver de nouveau face à ce maudit mage noir qui parasitait ses pensées depuis plusieurs mois et d'entendre sa voix, non pas dans sa tête mais par ses oreilles. Mais... un mage noir ? Non, plus vraiment. Pour l'instant, et en dépit de son physique particulier, Voldemort ressemblait plus à un homme fatigué par des échecs à répétition qu'au mage noir avide de pouvoir qui cherchait constamment à l'assassiner. C'était cependant, un état bien transitoire.

- Je ne deviendrai jamais un mage noir. Et peu importe. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter de mon avenir professionnel, mais plutôt de ton double actuellement prisonnier de Grindelwald.

Les doigts de Voldemort se crispèrent sur le brin d'herbe qui, affreusement tordu, émis un petit crissement de déchirement.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça me regarde ? Les jeux sont faits, Potter. Dumbledore assassiné, tu te retrouves désormais seul face à Grindelwald, face au Ministère...

- Face au Ministère, c'est une chose.

Voldemort lâcha les herbes maltraité. Voilà ce que Potter aurait pu répondre : pour ce qui était de renverser un gouvernement, il préférait se passer de son aide, tant ses accomplissements en la matière étaient navrants. Qu'après tout, il n'avait jamais été bon qu'à renverser des magiciens s'apprêtant à provoquer directement ou indirectement, la fin du monde.

Mais voilà ce qu'il répondit :

- Seulement, c'est un fait que je dois reconnaître, même si ça m'arrache la langue de le dire : vous avez bien plus d'expériences que moi et vous êtes également plus puissant que moi. Sans vous, il m'est impossible de lutter contre Grindelwald !

Une bourrasque plus violente que les précédentes emporta des embruns salées jusqu'aux narines des trois magiciens présents sur la falaise. Alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans les cheveux et agitait les vêtements, le ciel s'obscurcissait encore pour prendre des teintes violacées.

Voldemort se leva brusquement de son rocher, dépliant toute sa haute taille si squelettique. Potter cilla un bref instant, amorça un mouvement de sa main droit mais se ravisa. Cutter, légèrement en retrait, observait l'échange avec concentration.

- Eh bien, Potter... Voilà une réponse digne d'un futur mage noir, lâcha Voldemort d'un ton féroce. Tu as appris la diplomatie, c'est un fait.

Le regard de Potter, en retour, ne fut absolument pas diplomate.

- Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Après tout, Grindelwald m'a proposé une trêve et je l'ai déjà tellement aidé dans ses projets...

- Vous l'avez involontairement aidé, rappela Potter.

Il grimaça et se frotta machinalement la cicatrice. Le geste, s'il fut bref, n'échappa ni à Cutter, ni à Voldemort.

- Une pomme d'or, voilà ce que vous avez y gagner. Grindelwald va très certainement utiliser Tom pour se rendre à Avalon et c'est là que nous allons l'intercepter. Il est possible de cueillir une pomme d'or par année et je vous la laisse.

- Et à quoi me servirait une pomme d'or ? Je suis immortel Potter, je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Je ne pensais pas à ta consommation personnelle.

Emily Maitland. Une pomme pour Emily... Cette simple idée éveilla tout un fol engrenage dans l'esprit de Voldemort au point qu'il dut inspirer profondément pour contenir l'excitation naissante. Les premières gouttes de pluie, grosses et tièdes, commencèrent à marteler le sol.

Potter avait un peu pâlit. À nouveau, il se frotta sa cicatrice.

- Seulement je ne peux pas cueillir la pomme, rappela Voldemort.

Son âme morcelée l'empêchait de s'avancer trop près de l'arbre merveilleux.

- Toi non, mais ton double, si.

- Tu l'utiliserais pour obtenir mon paiement ?

- Si cela est nécessaire, oui.

Potter avait prononcé cette phrase sans hésiter. Et s'il cillait parfois, c'était à cause de la douleur de plus en plus cuisante qui irradiait depuis sa cicatrice, de la peur qui en transpirait.

- Et que fais-tu du dragon qui garde certainement les lieux ?

- Théodore Nott est un parleur de dragon, un Flamboilang.

Tout comme Évariste... Un premier éclair claqua à l'horizon des flots agités. Le bourdonnement d'un tonnerre encore lointain vint se mêlait au grondement de l'océan.

- Tu savais que je te demanderai de l'aide, ajouta Potter. Tu savais que c'était ma principale préoccupation et pourtant, tu as accepté de venir en discuter. Tu prétends aspirer à la paix, mais l'envie de reprendre le combat t'aiguillonne déjà. Alors pourquoi ne pas y répondre et commencer à rassembler les Cinq ? C'est encore un fait que je dois reconnaître, même si l'énoncer me tord le ventre : le monde a besoin de toi. Il a besoin des Cinq. Je ne parle par seulement de Grindelwald, mais aussi d'un retour probable de l'Alchimiste.

- C'est impossible, coupa Voldemort en observant Potter avec concentration. J'ai brisé les cycles des réincarnations de l'Alchimiste. J'y ai doublement veillé. Une première fois en 1953. Et une deuxième fois ces derniers mois alors que le bruit sur un retour des Hermèsiens couraient. Il n'y aura plus d'Alchimiste des Ombres, c'est un fait.

Un franche surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Potter mais aussi sur celui de Cutter. De nouveau, un éclair illumina le ciel.

- Comment expliquait, dans ce cas, le regain d'activité des Hermèsiens ? demanda Cutter, silencieuse jusque-là.

- Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une ruse, qu'un leurre. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont jamais été de retour et qu'on cherche à nous le faire croire pour nous induire en erreur.

- Dumbledore a longuement enquêté à ce sujet, intervint Potter. Et il pensait que les Hermèsiens étaient effectivement de retour.

- Alors peut-être qu'un mage noir se fait passer pour l'Alchimiste. Peut-être que...

Voldemort s'arrêta là dans ses suppositions, figé par une hypothèse. Un éclair projeta une lumière inquiétante sur son visage dépourvu de lèvres et de nez. Soudain très nerveux, il entama les cents pas. Il dessinait des petits cercles dans les herbes et les fleurettes de bords de mer, s'arrêtant parfois, secouant la tête avant de reprendre ses pas et le fil de ses pensées.

Il se planta finalement devant Cutter et Potter.

- Très bien, je vais venir. Seulement, Potter, tu oublies un détail. Où se trouve Avalon ?

- La réponse me semble pourtant évidente (du moins l'était-elle pour Hermione qui, comme à son habitude, avait su trouver les réponses intelligentes). Il y a un lieu que tu apprécies particulièrement et qui hante les rêves de ton double depuis plusieurs mois. C'est dans ce même lieu qu'enfant, tes pouvoirs ce sont réellement révélés et que tu as traumatisés deux camarades. Ton double est fortement lié à Avalon par sa nature même, c'est un fait. Et tu y es certainement toi-même lié, c'est pour cela que la Claviculae a ainsi réagi avec toi, il y a plus de cinquante ans. Je veux parler...

- ... La caverne aux inferis ! S'exclama Voldemort.

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Ce lieu si étrange qui l'avait appelé, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, cet immense lac souterrain dont il ne pienait à distinguer les limites, ce piédestal avec ces inscriptions si étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su déchiffrer. Voldemort avait toujours eu le pressentiment que ce lieu lui était en quelque sorte destiné. À présent, il en comprenait la raison. Les ténèbres, les inféris... Et il n'en fut que plus terrifié.

Non, c'était plus que ça. La peur déferlait sur lui telle une lame glacée et cela n'avait rien avoir avec la pluie ou bien l'orage, de plus en plus intense. Non. C'était à la fois plus puissant et plus lointain.

Relevant la tête, Voldemort réalisa que Potter s'était effondré au sol, serrant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Siffla Cutter avec inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas moi !

Pour une fois.

- C'est... son... double, articula Harry. Il... Il est en grand danger... Et...

Et Harry Potter poussa un dernier cri avant de perdre connaissance.

Μµµ

Il se tenait là, immobile. Étendu sur un lit de camps, il baignait dans la lumière rosée du crépuscule. N'eût été sa peau encore plus pâle que de coutume, il avait l'apparence paisible du sommeil. Pourtant Tom Temple, né Tom Riddle, jeune double du terrible Lord Voldemort, gisait avec la rigidité froide de la mort.

Susan n'arrivait pas à la croire. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tom ne s'était jeté pas sous le sortilège de mort qui lui était initialement destiné. Il n'avait pas pu se sacrifier pour elle. Et pourtant. Les faits étaient là. Tom était mort.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Tom ? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Toi qui est l'être le plus important en ce monde, pourquoi as-tu fais-ça ? J'aurais dû mourir à ta place. C'est ça qui aurait dû se produire. Pas l'inverse.

Elle étreignit la main glaciale.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Qu'allons nous faire sans toi ? Tu étais le porteur de la Claviculae. Celui que le Sort a choisi pour être son héros.

Susan était une Bones. De nombreuses histoires circulaient dans sa famille. Des histoires fantastiques, de dragons terrifiants et de héros maudits. D'où venaient-elles ? Susan l'ignorait. Mais après-tout, sa propre grand-mère n'avait-elle pas été une membre de Cinq ? N'avait-elle pas fréquenté la fameuse Hilda Hawthorn que Tom avait connu sous le nom d'Emily Maitland ?

Ses parents eux-même fréquentaient les Nott. Ils avaient été assassiné en même temps que la mère de Théodore. Des hermèsiens étaient soupçonnés. Combien de Bones avaient-ils tué ? Susan y était résignée. Tôt ou tard, cette secte maudite causerait sa mort, à elle. Peu importait, elle n'était qu'une quantité négligeable.

Parce que ses parents étaient morts trop tôt, que sa tante n'avait jamais accordé une très grande attention à ses légendes de famille, que la dragoncelle avait emportée sa grand-mère, Susan n'avait que des connaissances très fragmentaires, bien ridicules en comparaison de celles de Théodore. Tout juste savait-elle, au détour d'une conversation entendu alors que les adultes la croyaient endormie, qu'un jour viendrait un adolescent avec une opale triangulaire autour du coup.

Cet adolescent aurait le pouvoir de vaincre les hermèsiens. Définitivement. Il en serait fini des cycles de réincarnation de l'Alchimiste. Définitivement.

Cet adolescent était aussi devenu son ami.

À présent, Susan avait tout perdu. Le monde était perdu. Au moment du solstice... Demain...

Les dernières lueurs crépusculaires jetèrent un éclat enflammé sur l'opale triangulaire, toujours au cou de Tom. Pourquoi Grindelwald agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avoir placé en l'unique compagnie de la dépouille de son ami ? Quelle idée morbide avait traversée son esprit malsain ?

Grindelwald n'avait pas voulu tuer Tom. Le geste héroïque l'avait même bien embarrassé. Puis, après s'être longuement entretenu avec le mage noir espagnol du nom d'El Salamandor, il avait décidé que Susan serait enfermée, ici. Les seules visites qu'elle recevrait serait celle d'Eleusis. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Grindelwald ne cherchait pas uniquement à la faire souffrir. Autre chose le motivait.

Au début, Susan avait beaucoup pleuré et très peu dormi, malgré l'épuisement. La mort de Tom lui avait paru si irréelle ! À force de voir ce corps sans vie, pourtant, l'idée avait dû se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Et finalement, Susan avait beaucoup dormi.

À présent, elle réfléchissait. Parce qu'elle devait continuer à avancer. Parce que s'il y avait une unique chance de sauver le monde, il serait idiot de l'ignorer en se laissant aveugler par le chagrin. Soudain, elle comprit.

Les cliquetis de la serrure la firent sursauter. Ce n'était qu'Eleusis. Une étrange sorcière. Bien loin de l'image d'hystérique à tendance Bellatrix, Eleusis était une femme dans la force de l'âge qui vouait une fidélité totale à Grindelwald. Même si c'était elle qui avait tué Dumbledore, qui les avaient enlevés, Tom et Susan, qui l'avait par la suite torturée, Susan ne parvenait pas à la haïr. Peut-être parce que Eleusis semblait également affectée par la perte de son cousin, que ce regret allait bien au delà d'un simple dérangement de plan de mage noir.

Peut-être aussi parce que, à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite, Eleusis se montrait aimable avec Susan, qu'il y avait une certaine sincérité dans son sourire. Sans qu'elle put se l'expliquer, quelque chose en Eleusis lui rappelait Théodore. Comment une femme pouvait-elle en même temps commettre des actes aussi atroces et dans le même temps, démontrer une telle sollicitude sans duplicité ?

Pourtant telle était Eleusis. Debout dans l'entrée de la pièce humide, un plateau dans les bras, elle couvait Susan d'un regard grave.

- Demain, ce sera le solstice, annonça Eleusis sans autre forme d'introduction.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tom est mort !

Tout était fini. Plus d'Avalon, plus de pommier merveilleux. Il n'y aurait bientôt que des cendres.

- Tom est mort pour te sauver, énonça Eleusis d'une voix neutre.

Et soudain, Susan comprit.

Fébrile, elle défit l'attache du pendentif, retenant un frisson lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la peau froide et rigide du défunt. Ça y est. Elle la tenait entre ses mains, la Claviculae. L'opale triangulaire était étonnamment chaude, comme habitée par un feu puissant. Elle semblait aussi pulser à un rythme régulier. Susan avait la sensation étrange de tenir entre ses mains le cœur vibrant d'un petit animal au pouvoir merveilleux. Au pouvoir d'ouvrir tant de serrures et de déverrouiller tant de possibilités ! En vérité, s'en était même grisant, alors qu'elle entrevoyait l'ébauche brumeuse de cet univers infini qui se dessinait au loin, de l'immensité du pouvoir qu'elle tenait dans le creu de sa main.

Son regard tomba alors sur le visage à la pâleur cadavérique de Tom. Le choc fut immédiat. Soudain douchée dans ses illusions de grandeur, Susan comprit que ce n'était pas de grands pouvoirs que Tom lui avait légué, mais de grandes responsabilités. Le sort du monde reposait sur les épaules, littéralement.

Susan se tourna vers Eleusis qui l'observait, légèrement en retrait.

- Tom ne m'a pas seulement sauvé la vie. Il m'a aussi transmis la charge de la Claviculae.

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle empestait l'éther et l'ozone, si âcre qu'elle était. Presque corrosif. Elle brouilla les contours de la dépouille mortelle, par la réduire à une simple nébulosité. Elle s'évapora complètement.

Susan fut le témoin silencieux de la scène. Les yeux secs, elle se détourna. Forte d'une nouvelle détermination, elle déclara :

- Allons-y. Rendons-nous à Avalon.

La Claviculae hurlait au danger. Susan n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais la même sensibilité que Tom au Nisir. Pourtant, elle le sentait bien. Cette effroyable nécessité de se rendre à Avalon. Quelque chose l'y appelait, au travers la Claviculae. Quelque chose de redoutable et pourtant à l'agonie.

Quelque chose de terrifiée.

* * *

><p>Deux bonnes nouvelles pour terminer sur une note joyeuse.<br>1) j'ai terminé mon roman, donc je suis capable de terminer des histoires longues (265 219 mots ^^).  
>2) j'ai terminé mon roman, donc cette fic est mon seul projet en cours (hormis ma thèse).<br>3) il ne reste à priori que 3 chapitres et un épilogue. Je suis bien décidée sur la fin, après un an d'hésitation (ramener Tom à la vie ou pas ?)


End file.
